Dandelion's Glory
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Ride the wind and fly away, a strong soul shines after every storm. They have overcome many trials and rise above life's challenges. AU/OC/GEN set after KH3
1. Chapter 1

A/n:

And I'm back with another crossover story! This will be the first crossover story that I've done in ages. My other crossover stories were a bit… cheesy and cringey because of how young I was, but I hope this one turns out differently! tell me what you guys this of the new story~

As you guys have read, this is an OC story—meaning Original Character.

The story is about my oc, Hikari as she helps the BNHA world. I might change the title and summary, but I don't know. Have any suggestions?

I might be a little rusty from writer's block… but anyway, enjoy the story guys~

 _Dandelion's Glory_

 _Ride the wind and fly away, a strong soul shines after every storm. They have overcome many trials and rise above life's challenges. AU/OC/GEN_

* * *

Chapter 1  
The City of Heroes

" **Kamui Woods have just arrived!"**

"— **broadcasting live from Musutafu!"**

" **Rescue teams and the police have been dispatched to help with the evacuation—"**

" **This just in, All Might—!"**

The crowd of people seemed to grow in number at the sight of the Number One Hero.

"— _There seemed to be quite a ruckus there."_

"Yup." The receiver of the call simply replied. She stood on her toes, trying to look past the sea of people to get a better view of the situation. It was no use since she kept on getting pushed further back when the crowd began to increase. " _Apparently_ , a bunch of thugs thought it was a good idea to rob a bank and held everyone inside as hostages." she squinted her eyes as she caught a glimpse of a tall muscular blond.

It had been a fairly calm afternoon.

At least—until she heard a commotion from down the street.

" _I see… and what's the situation now?"_ the caller asked.

"Uh—hang on!" The girl grunted when she has to squeeze her way into the crowd to get a better view. She arrived at the very front, right before a police officer. "WOW! That was quick!" she whistled in amazement when she spotted the villains were already apprehended by Kamui's wood technique.

The five villains were in the middle of the street—tied down by the pro Hero's quirk. Behind the five villains were the two pro Heroes that saved the day, All Might and Kamui Woods. Reporters and photographers—along with fans alike, circled the heroes. The noises of cameras clicking and the reporters' endless questions were all that could be heard. Even though there was a distance between where the girl is standing, she could feel herself getting blinded by the bright flashes of the camera.

" _Geez_ , it's still bright out and they're using flash?" the girl complained as she blocked the lights with her free hand. She backed away from the front line, deciding that there was nothing more to see. It was even a struggle to get out of the scene. She sighed out in relief when she finally managed to step out from the sea of people. "Well, some people are _rude_." She muttered, glaring at the person behind her who shoved her out of the way.

The man ignored her as he kept filming with his phone.

" _Hikari, focus. The situation?"_ The caller reminded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's all good. The heroes were able to stop the bad guys before I could even step in." The girl—Hikari answered as she glanced over her shoulder. She heard a snort coming from the person next to her and at lightning-speed she turned her head to look at the man—shooting him a glare.

"You? Step in? What can you do? You're just a kid." The man scoffed at her before continuing on his way to the crowd gathering around All Might and Kamui Woods.

The brunette gave him one of the most-sourest look she could muster.

The caller seemed to heard the jeers. _"Don't listen to him."_

"I know, I know." Hikari grumbled, a hand on her hip. She walked away further from the crowd as it was getting harder and harder to listen to her friend. "What was it that you wanted to talk about again?" she asked, going back to the topic before the robbery occurred.

" _It's too long to be discussed over the phone. Once you're done, come back to Radiant Garden. There's something that I want to talk to you about."_

Even though the caller couldn't see it, Hikari gave a two-finger salute. "Aye, aye, cap!"

With that, the conversation ended.

Hikari stared at the screen of her phone. "Ah—" before she could even put her phone away, a boy bumped into her, making her drop the device in her hand from the sudden impact. She held him steady and took a step back to keep them both from falling.

"I—I'm sorry!" the boy immediately apologized.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted at the man walking away. Despite that the boy was the one who bumped into her and made her drop her phone, she was more angry towards the man who shoved the boy away. "Honestly! What's with everyone today?" she huffed out angrily.

"Uh—um!"

"Oh, sorry!" Hikari retracted her hands from the boy's shoulders.

"I'm—I'm sorry about your phone!" The green-haired boy stuttered out as he quickly bends down to pick up the girl's phone. He seemed to cringe when he saw that the screen was cracked. He stood up abruptly and gave the stranger a deep bow. "I'm sorry! I'll pay for the repairs!" he apologized a few times, keeping his head low as he held the phone out for the girl to take.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at the boy's sincerity. "It's okay, don't worry about it." she took her phone back, waving the boy's apologies off. She grinned when the boy began to overreact—insisting that it was his fault and he was willing to pay for the damage. "It's fine! Really! It wasn't your fault. Besides, the one who should apologize is him." she reassured the boy before casting a small glare at the man inside the crowd behind them.

"But—but!"

The brunette held her hand out, stopping the boy from stuttering further. "I already said that it's okay." she shoved her phone inside her coat's pocket without even looking at the damage. It's the end of March and the weather was still too cold for her. "I can always ask my friend to fix it for me." she reassured.

The boy looked down, "But it looks expensive—"

Hikari snorted. Expensive? She wasn't even sure if it was expensive or not. She got it directly from Ienzo and she had broken a lot of it due to her either being reckless or it was destroyed from a Heartless attack. This would be her fifth one this year, and it's only March.

"No worries! I'm sure your reason for coming here is to look over there, right?" Hikari jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, referring to the scene of the two pro Heroes. The boy's cheeks seemed to fluster red, ducking his head low when she laughed at her correct guess. "Welp! I don't want to keep you here any longer. So, go on ahead."

"Ummm…."

Deciding that the boy would hesitate to leave first, she began to walk away.

"Well, see ya!" Hikari waved her hand goodbye, walking further away from the district. She heard another apology from the boy and she raised her hand at him as she walked.

She shoved her hand back inside her pocket as the temperature began to drop. She raised her shoulders, burying her nose and mouth inside her red scarf. Despite visiting worlds that were colder compared to this world, she still dislikes the cold atmosphere. Her hand grabbed her phone and her thumb brushed over the screen, feeling the cracks with her thumb.

' _Guess I should go back and see what Ienzo wants. There's nothing more for me to do here anyway.'_ The brunette thought as she made her way towards an alley. She glanced left and right, making sure no one was around to see her travel to another world.

Once the coast was clear, she pulled out a star-shaped object, pointing it straight to the skies. It was more convenient to travel with the Star Shard than using the Gummi ship when traveling alone. Though it was convenient, it was a bit more risky. Unlike the Gummi ship that has a cloaking feature, the Star Shard is more flashy. She was lucky that everyone's attention was on the Number One Hero, otherwise they would've noticed the bright light shooting upwards from the ground.

Despite the flashes from cameras, All Might noticed the light shooting upwards from a distance. Before he could even chase after the light-it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 _The mysterious light_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh! You're back, kupo!"

"Hey, Mog." Hikari greeted the Moogle as she took off her coat and scarf. Compared to the weather in the previous world, Radiant Garden was a lot warmer. The coat and scarf were enough to make her sweat the moment she arrived in the world. She draped the winter clothes over her arm as she approached the store.

"You seemed to be very busy these days, Kupo!" Mog chirped. He noticed Hikari has been going back and forth from Radiant Garden to some unknown world. Sure, the young keyblade wielder will often do that, but it has been quite frequent during the past week. "I kinda miss having the munny spender around!" He giggled behind his hands.

The brunette's left eye twitched. "Same as always…" she sighed, a small smile across her lips. "Anyway, I have to go now. Gotta see what Ienzo wants." She said, waving her right hand in goodbye.

Mog waved back. "Be sure to stop by before you leave! I have some new items, Kupo!"

Hikari continue to head towards the castle. Hollow Bastion, now named Radiant Garden was slowly going back to its former state. Various renovations have been done throughout the town and it looked bright and lively than a year ago.

Despite finally finishing her journey, she chooses to stay behind in Radiant Garden instead of returning to Destiny Islands. She often pays a visit to her home-world to spend time with her family and friends, but she mostly spends her time helping the restoration committee. She wanted to help rebuild the world—a promise she made to everyone in the RGRC, previously named HBRC.

She wanted to see Radiant Garden flourish into the beautiful world she had seen years ago.

 _Kairi's home world_

"Hey, Ienzo!" Hikari greeted when she spotted the young man inside the study room. She wasted no time in reaching the room Ienzo was always in. The castle was rather empty since everyone preferred to work inside Merlin's House-herself included.

"Greetings, Hikari." Ienzo returned the greeting with a simple nod, jogging the papers on the table to align them. He placed the papers neatly on the desk before taking another handful of documents. "That was quick of you to return." he said as his eyes scanned over the information written on the paper.

"Yeah... It was getting too cold there." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she placed the coat and scarf on the table, careful not to place it above any important documents.

Ienzo raised an eyebrow. "You went through a blizzard and survived. Now, you're saying a little cold is bothering you? I doubt the City of Heroes is that cold compared to Arendelle." the corner of his lips twitched up to a playful smirk.

The City of Heroes is the world that both Ienzo and Hikari came up with based on the world's unique characteristics. Hikari discovered it by accident when the Star Shard began to act up on its own for the first time in a while. Since then, Ienzo is interested in the world and wanted to do more research about it. Though, Hikari suggested that he should visit the world if he's that curious, Ienzo declined—saying that he had enough of traveling for a while.

And that's how Hikari became Ienzo's informant, his source of information other than Tron.

Hikari placed her hand over her chest as she gave him an offended look. "Well, _excussssse_ me for being born and raised on an island." she retorted back, dragging out the s.

Luckily, The City of Heroes hasn't been connected—meaning that it's safe from the Heartless. _Meaning_ —the keyblade wasn't actually needed. For the time being, Hikari was only doing recons. She once wanted to step in because a villain went too far, but luckily a hero was nearby and quickly intervened to prevent any more damage. It was as if the keyblade wielder wasn't needed to protect the world with all of the heroes around.

She found it amazing actually.

The world itself seemed to come out of a comic book.

To be born with powers— _quirks_ to do good.

Though, some part of the society seemed to misuse it.

Whenever there's heroes, there's always the opposite.

The villains.

There wasn't much Hikari could collect about the villains—other than doing bad deeds and cause trouble for the heroes. Mostly, the keyblade wielder does recons to collect information about heroes and quirks, and of course about the world's system. It was easy to collect the information since there were many news about them and their abilities—along with their achievements.

Ienzo smirked. "Excuses, excuses."

The brunette clicked her tongue. "Whatever." she dismissed the older teen, a pout on her face when he chuckled. A grin made its way up to her lips when she grabbed her phone. The young man wouldn't be chuckling anymore when he saw the state the phone was in. "By the way, can you fix up my phone again? The screen's cracked."

Just as Hikari predicted, Ienzo stopped in his tracks—staring at her with a deadpan look.

" _Again_?" Ienzo said in disbelief. "This is the _fifth_ time." he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to scold the girl for breaking her phone again, but due to the line of work she's doing, he can't actually blame her.

Hikari shrugged. "It's not my fault this time. A guy bumped into me and my phone fell." she defended, tossing the phone over to the young man who caught it with ease.

It was one of the most useful technology she ever has. It wasn't any ordinary phone. From the outside, it looked like an ordinary phone with a really weird case, but it was far more than that. While other phones could make international calls with a large cost—this phone could make calls from a _different_ world that is _free_ _of charge_. It was faster for her to tell information through them rather than going back and forth using the Star Shard. It saved her a lot of time.

Ienzo sighed as he checked the damage. "This shouldn't be hard to fix since it's just the screen." he said as he motioned his hand for Hikari to follow him into the computer room.

"So, what do you want to talk about anyway?" Hikari asked as she followed him into the secret room behind the wall. She had almost forgotten about the conversation Ienzo wanted to have with her. Their boots clicked against the floor, footsteps echoing in the spacious room. There was a long makeshift desk near the computer. It was filled with tools and papers.

Ienzo went over to the table, taking a few tools out. "There's something that I found about the City of Heroes. Take a look." he pointed his finger over to the computer and Hikari did as told. When she was in front of the computer, the screen lit up and showed a few scans of a hand-written article.

"Wait a minute…" Hikari squinted her eyes when she noticed the similarity use of words in the reports. "These are Ansem— _Xehanort's_ written reports!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." Ienzo nodded his head, giving a quick glance to the girl. "I found one of it by accident and decided to have Tron check it over for me for something similar to it. Those were all that I could find."

The brunette turned her attention back to the reports, reading them one by one.

 _Much time have passed, and in the myriad of worlds I have visited, I have gained much knowledge. I have crossed paths with a world with powers or should I say "quirks"._

"What!" Hikari shouted, surprise evident in her tone and expression. She continues to read over the reports and a few words caught her attention. The reports were incomplete. On one it was the very first page and the next was jumped over to fifteen. She leaned back as she placed her hand on her chin. "I have a bad feeling about this… Could it be that the rest of the reports are scattered around the City of Heroes?" she mumbled loud enough for Ienzo to hear.

The young man nodded his head. "It's a possibility…" he said as he kept tinkering with the phone.

"So, you want me to find those reports?" Hikari asked, but before Ienzo could answer, she gave him her reply. "Consider it done! You can count on me!" she gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin.

"Actually," Ienzo stopped tinkering with Hikari's phone. He grabbed a folder from the table and walked closer to the girl. He handed the folder to the girl who took it confusedly. His light blue eyes watched as the brunette opened the folder. "I want you to attend high school."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you joking?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!

"I don't want to go back to high school!"

"IENZOO!"

Ienzo ignored Hikari's outbursts as he coughed into his fist. "As an undercover student." he continued and Hikari gave him a dirty look. It was clear that the girl didn't want to return to high school even as an undercover student. "I already called the school—"

This was the time Hikari hated the world-wide phone. Ienzo could contact anyone as long as he knew the numbers and codes.

Hikari groaned. "C'mon, Ienzo! I don't wanna learn math or physics again! They're the death of me!" she complained, holding the folder tightly in her hand. Inside the folder was the application form Ienzo had filled out for her. From a brief look, she had read over the outline and noticed that it was a transfer application to one of the schools in the City of Heroes. "And wouldn't it be better if I just look for the reports and not go to school? Managing time between school and work is pretty hard, ya know?"

Now she was going to start convincing him that his ideas were bad.

"Public display of _'quirks'_ are against the law." Ienzo quoted from one of the reports Hikari had given him. He watched as the girl slump her shoulders in defeat. "And mind you, math and physics are quite enjoyable."

Hikari scoffed. "Well, for people like you."

Ienzo ignored her. "Regardless of the powers you have, it will be labeled as a quirk to the society. You would be taken into custody if you're not careful." he noticed the look across Hikari's face. She was actually listening to his words. "It's best if you enroll to a hero school. You will be given a remission to use your powers for heroic activities. There's a provisional hero license, correct?"

"But that's still so far away! I can just keep it low—"

Ienzo gave a snort. " _Really_?"

"—and swipe the reports from under their nos—Hey! What does that supposed to mean?" Hikari frowned deeply at the indirect insult. She gave the young man the stink eye as he continued to chuckle.

Ienzo smiled. "Nothing, nothing. If you receive the provisional hero license, you will be allowed to use your _'quirk'_ for heroic activities with recognition from the law." he went over to the table and took the newly repaired phone. He walked back towards Hikari and gave the phone back. "All good things come to those who waits." he quoted yet again.

Hikari defeatedly took her phone back, puckering her lower lip out in a frown. "Fine... Guess you're right…"

Ienzo patted Hikari's shoulder. "Think of it this way, at least you're one step closer to be promoted to pro hero instead of being an infinite junior hero." he teased.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. "You mean a step back further! I'm already a junior hero, and now I'm going back to be a student hero!" she face-palmed.

A soft laugh escaped Ienzo's lips.

Hikari sulked, but she was glad she could at least bring a laugh out of the usually stoic man. She opened the folder and read over her own data, she didn't make it past her own name.

"So…Pfft— _Leonhart Hikari_?! Ienzo are you serious?!" The keyblade wielder almost doubled over from laughing too hard.

Ienzo remained calm, though his lips began to curl up into a small smile. "Leon agreed to it actually. You did mistakenly call him 'dad' once." he pointed out.

Hikari stopped laughing and covered her face from embarrassment. "That was one time—one time!" she pressed, pointing a finger and Ienzo gave a nod. She continued to read over her own biodata, finding everything was filled out except her quirk. "So, what's my backstory?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You're a transfer student from Okinawa's local middle school. You can decide which school and we'll handle the rest. Your _dad_ decided to move to Musutafu in the last minute because of his job. Other than that, it's up to you." Ienzo explained.

The brunette nodded. "And my quirk?"

"You can write anything. Though, I highly suggest you avoid _'summoning a giant key'_ as your quirk. We don't know how much Xehanort has influenced the world."

Hikari hummed as she took the pen from Ienzo's hand. "How about Dream Eaters and Flow Motion? But I like using magic too…" she muttered, trying to figure out what to write.

Ever since the Mark of Mastery exam, she could summon Dream Eaters from the Realm of Sleep—which is Traverse Town. She was glad that Dream Eaters could exist out of the Realm of Sleep, she liked the company of the colorful animals. She almost wrote keyblade, but Ienzo was right. She didn't know if keyblade wielders were viewed as a threat or not in the City of Heroes.

"Quirk name… how about Dream?" she turned to look at the young man.

"Interesting. It will definitely catch some attention." Ienzo agreed as he gave a nod. "I already had a conversation with the school's principal and he surprisingly agreed to test you for the hero course regardless of the late entrance. That is well, _if_ you pass the given exams. If you fail, you will most likely be enrolled into the General Education course. You need to send the documents first though."

Hikari gave him a look as she held the folder. "...You're saying it as if you know I'm gonna flunk it."

"Of course not, I have the utmost faith in you."

"Was that sarcasm?"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari stared up at the U.A. High School's gates.

"I'm… actually doing this…" The brunette murmured.

It has been a week since she sent her application form and other necessary documents to the school. She knew Ienzo signed her up in one of the hero schools, but never expected him to actually sign her up to one of the top schools in Japan. Two days after she sent the documents, she received an email from the school—saying that they accepted her application and wanted her to do a written and physical exam.

"Hey—you're blocking the way."

Hikari turned around. "Oh, sorry." She said as she took a few steps to the left, allowing room for the student behind her to walk. There was plenty of space of the student to walk, but he decided to stand behind her.

The student let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not a U.A. student… What are you doing here?" he asked as he look at the brunette's uniform. He seemed genuinely curious—despite the dead and tired look in his eyes.

"I'm actually here for an exam." Hikari held up a special pass she received in the mailbox. In about a week, Ienzo had rented a small apartment for her to stay in the world. She didn't know how Ienzo did it, but he did it. It almost seems like he has been planning this since day one. "I'm just stalling until it's time." she laughed nervously.

The boy stared at her long and hard.

"I'm Hikari." Hikari suddenly introduced herself, stretching her hand out for him to shake. She didn't like the silence between them and the boy's dead look made her a bit uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you." She grinned.

The boy stared at her hand before he slowly grabbed her hand. "Shinsou… Shinsou Hitoshi." He introduced lazily.

Hikari blinked a few times. "Oh, we're using family names too? Uh—okay, Leonhart Hikari—but call me Hikari!" she repeated before pointed a thumb to herself.

"Leonhart? You foreign?" Shinsou remarked, an eyebrow raised.

"Pops is." Hikari replied. It was weird since she has a real dad and yet Leon is her current dad for the undercover. She didn't want to involve her real parents into the mess and Leon agreed to be the pretend dad. "The old man likes to travel. That's how he met ma in Okinawa." She tried to hide a snigger.

If Leon was there beside her, he would've smack her upside the head.

"You're telling me this, why?" Shinsou asked. The two of them just met less than a minute ago and she was already telling him her parents' sappy love stories.

Hikari shrugged. "You asked me, right? Just thought to give ye a better explanation." She shoved her hand inside her pocket when the wind blew past by them. " _Geez_! I hate the cold!" she complained as she hugged herself to keep warm.

"…It's spring." Shinsou pointed out.

"Uh—hello? Islander here, what do you expect?" Hikari retorted before a sneeze escaped her mouth.

The keyblade wielder was wearing her high school uniform—Destiny Island's High School's uniform to be exact. The uniform only consists of a white button up shirt, a checkered blue skirt and a matching blue tie. Since there was a difference in climate, the uniform was different as well. She added an extra sweater and blazer just to keep herself warm.

"Just go inside if you're cold." Shinsou said as he walked past her, his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Oh yeah! Good idea!" Hikari quickly jogged over to catch up with the purple-haired boy.

Shinsou glanced over to the girl beside him. "Why are you following me?" he asked, a little irritated at the fact the girl was following him.

Hikari laughed. "I was wondering if you know where the Principal's office is."

A smirk made its way up to the boy's lips. "Well, tough luck, it's my first day here too." he said as he sped up to the doors.

The brunette stood still, staring at the purple-haired boy's back as he stepped inside the building, leaving her behind.

' _That… Little Punk!'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Alright! Put your pencil down, young listener!"_

Hikari wanted to throw the pencil away and flip the table if she could.

" _Hey girl, how was the test?_ " The teacher asked with a certain level of excitement, posing as he went over to her desk. He sometimes speaks in English with her and she was glad she could understand him.

The brunette answered with a groan, covering her face with her face as she slumps in her seat. Truthfully, she did terrible. She studied everything with Ienzo and yet, she still felt like she failed the written exam. She wasn't very good with written exams in the first place. She preferred physical exams instead. Chemistry was alright for her, but math and physics? She'll give up the moment her eyes laid upon them.

"Terrible—" Hikari answered, a bit muffled from her hands. "Mr…Yamada." She added for formality.

' _At least she's honest, I like honesty!'_ Yamada or Present Mic hummed in respond as he took her exam paper.

" _You did your best, girl! No worries!_ " Present Mic cheered up the sulking student, giving a thumbs up. " _Okay!_ Now onto the next stage~!" he announced loudly.

Hikari sighed deeply as she gathered all her stationary, shoving them inside her pencil case before putting them away inside her backpack. She didn't bring anything else besides her pencil case and a tracksuit—because apparently, they told her to bring one.

The next stage—the practical exam.

The brunette was given time to change while Yamada bring in her exam paper to the Principal to be graded. She honestly lost hope to even enter U.A. High after finishing the impossible written exam. Nonetheless, she would still try her best in the practical exam. She didn't want to disappoint Ienzo and make all of his effort to end fruitlessly.

From how talkative Yamada is, Hikari found out that today was the first day of school and the students get to leave early. If she is accepted into the U.A. then she would at least be a few days or a week behind, depending on how fast the results comes out. She couldn't blame Shinsou even if she wanted to.

" _Are you ready, girl?!_ "

Hikari was met face to face with Yamada when she stepped out of the changing room. She gave a nod and followed the tall man as he guided her through the confusing hallways. The two of them arrived in front of a door and Yamada slammed the door open dramatically.

"Examinee number 4120 is here!" Yamada announced loudly as he stepped inside the room with Hikari following closely behind. The door behind them closed automatically with a soft click. "Good luck, girl!"

The keyblade wielder watched as Yamada waved his hand at her and joined in with his fellow teachers at the balcony. The indoor gym was a lot spacious that she thought. The gym had a second floor with an overlook of the first floor. It almost looked like a small indoor stadium. It was way larger compared to Destiny Island's gym.

Hikari turned her attention back to the three teachers. A tall bulky man and a curvaceous woman along with a white anthropomorphic mouse were standing in the middle of the gym, a friendly aura around them. She almost jumped in shock when she heard the mouse talking after a long moment of silence inside the gym.

"Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? My real identity is… the principal!" The white mouse said happily, a smile on his face.

The brunette immediately bowed. "Thank you for taking your time to see me, sir!" the one thing Ienzo always scolded her for, is her lack of manners to those who are older than her. If she found the person easy to talk to, she would actually slip and treat the person older than her as someone who is the same age as her. "Leonhart Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said formally.

"There's no need to be so formal, Ms. Leonhart!" The mouse raised his paw, taking a few steps forward. "My name is Principal Nezu and along with the teachers here, we will evaluate your abilities to decide which class you shall be studying in!"

Hikari's eyes averted over to the second floor and a strained smile was seen on her lips. It was almost a full house and she didn't know if she should feel honored or nervous from all the attention she was getting.

As if Principal Nezu can read her mind, "There's no need to be so nervous, Ms. Leonhart." He said, snapping the brunette's attention back to him. "Think of this as a little training! We just want to know how far you can go." he reassured.

"Okay…" Hikari nodded her head, but why does she feel so uneasy about this whole thing. She wasn't the type to get pressured so easily. Maybe it was the calculating gazes the teachers gave her or it could be the milk she drank this morning. The brunette took a deep breath and took a few steps forward, standing a few feet away from the three teachers.

"Before we begin, I would like to interview you a little." Principal Nezu folded his hands behind his back, staring up at the girl with a smile. The girl gave a nod and waited for him to continue. "Please tell us about yourself, Ms. Leonhart."

Hikari blinked. "Ah, well… my name's Leonhart Hikari. I was born and raised in Okinawa. My pops—uh dad is a businessman and my mom's a banker. I have a brother, but he's currently living abroad. I graduated from Bito Junior High School and because of my dad's work we moved to Musutafu." She paused to breathe and examine their expressions. She was clearly making everything up, but she tried her best to make everything seem real. "I always wanted to be a hero since I was little. So, I thought of studying in U.A.!" she finished.

Principal Nezu gave a few nods. "What is a hero to you, Ms. Leonhart?"

"Being a hero is more than just muscles and brain. You gotta have heart and care about people to be one. That's what makes you a true hero." Hikari answered, remembering the exact words Phil lectured her when she wanted to participate in the games.

"Very true, Ms. Leonhart!" Principal Nezu smiled before continuing onto the next question. "In your essay, you also said you were a part of a committee? If I may ask, what kind of committee?"

Hikari smiled, thinking back to the restoration committee back in RG. "A restoration committee. There's been a lot damage from floods since last year, so I decided to volunteer to help rebuild homes and fix properties." It wasn't a lie, but not entirely true either. "There's not much that I can do because of my quirk, but the more the merrier, right?" she raised her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

" _That's right!_ " Present Mic replied loudly from where he sat, pointing his fingers at the girl.

The brunette turned to face him and mimicked his pose. She couldn't resist.

"Which leads us to the final question, what is your quirk?"

Hikari turned to face the Principal.

She almost missed the confused looks across the teachers' face.

"My quirk… is Dream."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: A new chapter! Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and all the alerts and favs! I want to give a shout out to the tumblr user: _shirousagithemasterofnerdiness_ for putting up with my endless discussions and for encouraging me to make this fic! :D

Pimsan: thank you!

Foxchick1: here's the next chapter!

The Mail Carier Mixael: aww thank you so much! You got it haha

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: thank you!

SilverStar56: Awww thank you! True, true, lmao Ienzo did bet that she would use the keyblade.

AmericanNidiot: Thank you

Lulu9814: Aww thank you! Here's the next chapter!

YoseiOfTheWest: thank you!

SwanGirl24: here's the next chapter!

Warning! Cursing up ahead!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Assessment

"My quirk… is Dream."

Dream…

Aizawa has heard of many odd quirks—ranging from glowing like a glow stick to turning to a puddle, but never he has heard of a Dream related quirk before. The name of the quirk was so vague—it could lead to possibly anything. Illusions. Sleep. Manipulating dreams to be either sweet or nightmares. The pro hero could go on about the sleep related effects of the quirk, but decided to stop when he felt a nudge to his arm.

"Kinda interesting, eh, Eraser." Present Mic—Yamada said, the grin never leaving his face.

The man grunted in reply. "Pay attention."

He stared at the profile picture attached to the top right of the girl's application form. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary about the girl's profile. A good student with average scores. Good behavior. Active in after school clubs.

' _Just a happy go lucky brat…'_ Aizawa thought as he averted his eyes to look back at the girl.

Every teacher in U.A.'s department of heroes have been notified of a late entry. It was the main reason why all of them were gathered in the large gym. All because of a transfer student from Okinawa. It was rare for U.A. to accept transfer students let alone to accept a late entry. Most of them—all of them were surprised when the Principal decided to accept and give the girl a chance to enter U.A.'s hero course.

"Would you care to explain your quirk, Ms. Leonhart?" Principal Nezu inquired.

When the anthropomorphic mouse received that call one day, he decided to give the student a chance. It was a change of pace around the U.A.'s system for once that he thought would be good. He was the first to read over the girl's application form before he handed the copies out to the teachers. Truth be told, the principal was confused with the girl's quirk. There was no further explanation of the quirk other than the name.

Hikari gave a nod. "My quirk, _Dream_ is an ability that allows me to create Spirits—the physical embodiments of dreams." she had Ienzo write her up a script for her to memorize. She wasn't exactly good with words, let alone explaining complicated things to someone. "All I have to do is give them shape and they'll appear. Err—how about I show you how it works instead?" she gave a sheepish look as she forgot the words in Ienzo's script.

"That would be wonderful!" Principal Nezu said happily, urging the girl to continue.

Hikari stretched out her hand. "Here it goes!"

Light gathered in front of her in the shape of a sphere before it popped into a colorful animal.

A plump Dream Eater that resemble a cross between a cat and a dog appeared.

 _Squeak squeak_

"Oh! How adorable!" the curvaceous woman exclaimed at the sight of the colorful animal. She kneeled down when the animal trotted over towards her. "A really adorable quirk if I say so myself!" she smiled at the girl as she petted the cat-dog Spirit.

Hikari laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Adorable wasn't the word she was hoping for, but she'll take any given compliment.

Meow Wow stretched and circled around several times before dropping to the floor, rolling with another squeak.

"So, you could shape your dreams into whatever animal you desire?" the muscular man beside the woman asked as his eyes averted to the girl across them.

If the keyblade wielder's smile could widen, it would. She heard the murmurs going around the second floor and she couldn't be prouder. She didn't know what they were whispering about, but they were quiet at first. So, it was a sign that she got their attention.

"Pretty much! But I can only create two at a time—" Hikari stretched her hand out again and a giant round panda appeared. Before she could even explain any further, the panda embraced her in a tight hug, rubbing its head on the brunette's hair. The panda kept on swinging her around as it cuddled the keyblade wielder with much love and care. "Okay—okay! It's nice to see you too, buddy!" she laughed as she patted the panda's large hand.

After another twirl, Kooma Panda finally set the brunette down to her own feet. She stood beside it as she combed her messy hair with her fingers. The big panda plopped down on the floor with a bounce and sat there quietly.

To be truthfully honest she doesn't exactly know how it works. Yen Sid had explained it to her once about the whole Realm of Sleep and its inhabitants once when she was about to do the Mark of Mastery, but it far too complicated. She knew that there are two types of Dream Eaters, the friendly Spirits and the pesky Nightmares. Spirits—the one who eats bad dreams and Nightmares—the one who eats good dreams and plant bad ones.

"It kinda works the same way like dreams. If it vanishes, then all I have to do is dream it up again—err reshape it again, I guess." Hikari continued.

The muscular man seemed to accept her answer. "I see."

Principal Nezu look over to the girl. "Whenever there's dreams, there's always nightmares." He said, making the brunette look at him sharply. Everyone inside the room seem to notice the brunette's sudden change. They all became serious once more as their eyes laid upon the girl who stood uncomfortably under their gaze. "Does your quirk apply to nightmares as well, Ms. Leonhart?"

The keyblade wielder cleared her throat.

"Well…" Hikari trailed off, averting her gaze to Kooma Panda. She never thought of the Principal would bring up nightmares. She didn't discuss it with Ienzo, since she thought it would be useless to explain Nightmares outside of the Realm of Sleep—unless of course, someone summons them. "No, I don't have any control over the Nightmares." She admitted truthfully.

The woman blinked. "Then your nightmares can take these forms even without you knowing it…" she said, revering to the cat-dog in front of her.

"No, no! As in, I don't really have control over Nightmares. It's not a part of my quirk." Hikari clarified, waving her hands in front of her. She leaned against Kooma Panda's large arm, a grin on her face. Meow Wow returned to her side and sat down on her left. "I rarely have any nightmares because these guys eat my bad dreams away—that's what Spirits are. They eat bad dreams." she patted Meow Wow's head, kneeling beside it.

Principal Nezu gave a hum. "So, I see! Interesting!" he smiled, a paw on his chin. "Let's move on to the practical exam now, shall we?"

Hikari sighed in relief as a small smile appeared on her lips to hide her worry.

"Since you're a special case, your physical exam would be a bit different." Principal Nezu motioned for Hikari to come closer and she complied. She summoned the Dream Eaters away as she approached the three teachers. Now that she was closer, she could see something piled up behind the woman. It looked like a set of armor vest—complete with a helmet and a pair of knee and elbow protectors. "In a normal circumstance, you will be placed in a training ground to collect points, but this time, you shall be fighting one of the teachers instead."

The brunette blinked. _What?_

"Eh? What? Come again?"

The woman laughed, a hand on her hip. "We need to spice it up to make it more… _interesting_." She licked her dry lips as Hikari stared at her with a baffled look.

Hikari's left eye twitched just a little. _'In other words, you just want me to fail and get beaten up for show…'_ she thought with a strained smile.

The Principal raised his paw. "But rest assure, there will be no permanent damage!" he chirped. His paw was directed to the balcony—to the sweet little granny sitting on one of the comfy chairs. "We have Recovery Girl, so have no fear!" he said rather cheerfully.

… _what?_

"Okay…" The keyblade wielder stared at the mouse with a deadpan look.

With the help of the black-haired woman, the brunette was able to clip on the armor vest. The vest was really light, despite it being an armor vest. To her, the attire looked similar to the ones in the Struggle games. The only difference is the material. It wasn't made from Velcro—rather it was made with real paddings inside the vest which only means they were seriously going to injure her.

"You're up against pro Hero, Vlad King!"

As if on cue, the muscular man stepped forward—introducing himself as the mentioned pro hero with a single nod. He wore a similar vest to her. "I'm your opponent for this exam. Don't hesitate to fight."

Hikari bowed her head. "Then please don't go easy on me—sir." She added, a grin on her lips. She defeated many bigger and larger enemies before. Fighting a big and muscular-vampire-looking man is going to be just as easy, at least she hoped it would.

"The rule is simple: earn as many points as you can in five minutes!" Principal Nezu said as he raised his hand. Hikari glanced over to the digital score board on the wall when he pointed it out. "The vest Vlad's wearing is a special vest made from the Department of Support. It acts as the counter of the points you received. You will receive 2 point if you hit the arms or legs, 3 points if you hit the torso and 5 points if you can take him down."

Hikari grinned. _'This is just like Struggle! All I need is a blue bat!'_

"Just so you know, Vlad can use his quirk against you." The woman said, making the brunette snap away from her thoughts. She raised her finger and pointed it at the girl, a smirk across her lips. "You're allowed to use your quirk too, so don't hold back, sweetheart!"

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it!" Hikari balled up her fists in determination. She was getting riled up now. There was just no way she was going to lose in a game so similar to Struggle. She was named fifth as the best Struggle player in Twilight Town. Not first, but still a high enough position to be proud of.

Once the Principal and the woman stood on the side, Vlad and Hikari took a few steps closer to stand opposite from each other.

The woman raised her hand, acting as a referee. "On three—"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Start—!"

Hikari had used Teleport from the start to reach Vlad quickly. She didn't mean to use magic against the man. It was out of instinct for her to use teleport to surprise her opponent. Teleport was one of her signature-moves that annoyed her sparring partner every time they spar. If she used Teleport while using the keyblade—it could point-warp her to the distance she wished, but if she's not using anything to channel the spell, it could only cover a short distance.

It was a dirty trick. Then again, she's aiming to impress at the moment. Every surprise looks she gets are worth it. She meant to use Flow Motion, but it kind of slipped her mind.

She caught the look across the teacher's face when she appeared right in front of him. He didn't have enough time to dodge the punch aimed for his stomach. Her fist collided with the vest, earning three points for her attack. She moved to the side when Vlad swung his fist—avoiding the punch to the face.

 _Beep_

 _03_

"Eh?" The woman blinked when she heard the sound.

Basically, the brunette had caught everyone off-guard when she scored. Their eyes widened when they saw the girl standing right in front of Vlad, her fist against his stomach. Not one of them ever expected the girl to be able to land a hit on Vlad the first minute the match started.

" _Wow!_ " the glasses perched on the bridge of Yamada's nose almost fell when he leaned forward on his seat so abruptly. To be honest, he never expected her to be the fighter type. With what he gathered, the Spirits she could summon is her main source of combat. " _Did you see that?!_ " he turned his head to his friend.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, ignoring Present mind to focus on the fight instead.

The brunette took a step back and dodged another punch before using her right arm to push away Vlad's outstretched arm. At the same time, she drew back her left fist and landed another jab to the man's stomach. Out of reflex, she ducked her head down when she saw Vlad tried to swipe at her using his inner elbow. With both his arms away from her, she took her chance to land a reverse kick to his shoulder before jumping away to avoid his attack.

 _Beep_

 _06_

 _Beep_

 _08_

' _What's this guy made of?! Rocks?!'_ Hikari flexed her fingers as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain that shot up from her limbs. She knew the vest he was wearing wasn't made of metal and it made her wonder what sort of training he went through.

A familiar glow was seen and the colorful panda from before appeared to stand beside her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you will use your quirk." Vlad said as he lowered himself in a fighting stance, his right arm in front of him.

Hikari grinned. "I hope you don't mind it turning to a two against one fight." She positioned herself to her signature stance, the only thing missing was her weapon.

Both Kooma Panda and Hikari charged at the pro Hero, their fists were drawn as far as they can to land a punch at the man. In a blink of an eye, Vlad disappeared from their view and Hikari's eyes darted around to find him. She glanced up as a guess and found the man right above them—his hand outstretched.

Red liquid spluttered out from his white glove. In a swift movement, Kooma Panda grabbed Hikari and bounced out of the way—the blood hardening the moment it touches the floor where they once stood. "Thanks buddy!" she thanked her Spirit.

' _So, his quirk is blood? Cool—'_ Hikari's thoughts were cut off when Vlad reabsorb the blood through the same glove. _'The dude's much faster than I am… Do they really want me to beat him?'_ she let out a huff as she began to think.

Her blue eyes glanced over to the score board.

Only eight points and four minutes left.

She needed to get more to impress the teachers—and to have something to brag about to Ienzo.

The brunette charged at the white-haired man and stopped just in time to avoid getting trapped by his hardening blood. She side-stepped away and sent a roundhouse kick once more to the back of Vlad's knee, trying to knock him down. The man stood still, clearly unaffected by the kick. Suddenly, he grabbed her ankle and threw her across the room.

 _10_

Hikari landed on the sparring mat and skidded to a stop on the gym's floor. She rubbed the back of her head as her eyes were glued to the man's movements. "Ugh— at least I got points!"

"Is that the best you got?" Vlad asked as he crossed his arms, standing in the middle of the gym. His eyes caught the stink eye the girl have him before he saw her scowl had turned to a grin. The man spun around just in time to block the panda's fist. He heard footsteps padding against the floor and he quickly turned around, taking the panda with him by the cape. He threw the panda towards the brunette—Kooma Panda disappeared when it collided with the wielder. She fell flat on her back once more with a grunt.

Hikari gave an irritated look at the ceiling. If only she wrote her quirk as _'summoning a giant key'._ She took off the safety helmet from her head as she sat up. She threw her helmet at the man—a faint purple aura around it. The minute it was right in front of the pro hero, she used point-warp to outspeed his quick reflexes. She tackled him to the mat by surprise.

The keyblade wielder felt the pro hero easily lift her up by the back of her jacket and threw her away as if she was as light as an empty bag.

"Still, five points!" Hikari exclaimed when she landed near Principal Nezu and the woman.

The mouse chuckled. "Indeed!"

"You still have two minutes, darling." The woman smiled, peering down at her.

Hikari wasn't fazed by the nicknames the woman was giving her. "Two minutes—got it!" she immediately went back up to her feet and ran across the room, jumping at the right moment to send a roundhouse kick.

Her feet collided with a pillar of hardened blood—Vlad standing right behind it. She grabbed onto the pillar and began to spun around it, a blue aura surrounding her body. She managed to knock him back when he blocked with his arm. She took off into the air and reached the same height level of the second floor of the gym.

' _There's more to the girl's quirk.'_ Vlad thought as he waited for the girl to move. The moment the match began, he knew something was a bit off when she didn't use her Dream quirk to summon the animals back. He took note that the girl has a teleportation quirk with some sort of traverse ability that allows her to move with great ease.

"Whoa— _Yikes_!" Hikari exclaimed in surprise when Vlad began to shoot his blood at her while she was still airborne. She quickly maneuvered herself to the space near the scoreboard, briefly sticking to the wall. Her feet were stuck on the wall as her hands grabbed the railing of the second floor to prevent from falling over.

Now she was just showing off her skills. If she can't score enough points, then she'll wow them with her flow motion and Spirits.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari grunted in pain when she was once again slammed to the floor. It was getting harder and harder to score a point. She was down to the last minute of her exam. She kept on charging at him using Flow Motion and teleport, trying to throw kicks and punches, but they were blocked. It's almost as if the man was taking her seriously now. She was a bit offended when he didn't give it his all during the first four minutes.

"It's over." Vlad huffed out as he used his quirk to pin Hikari's hand to the floor—the hardened blood bounding her to the floor.

"What?! No fair! I still have half a minute!" Hikari complained, lying on the floor with a defeated look.

Vlad crossed his arms. "Then figure out a way to escape."

A grin made its way up to Hikari's lips as she looked up from where she laid—making the white-haired man raise an eyebrow. His eyes widened when a pair of large purple arms shot out from each of his sides. The arms wrapped themselves around him, trapping him in a tight embrace. He struggled to break free from the restrains and stiffened when he felt the animal rubbed his head against the back of his neck. The animal sat down, taking him down as well.

Hikari laughed at the sight. "Good work, Kooma!" she peered up from where she is to see her Spirit hugging the pro hero, trapping him in its arms. She rolled over to her stomach and punched the hardened blood trapping her to the floor. It shattered under her fist and she stood up, flexing her sore knuckles. "Take this! HAH!" she exclaimed dramatically as she landed a half-hearted punch to the man's torso.

 _Beep_

There was a moment of silence around the room.

A laugh almost escaped Present Mic's lips if it wasn't for the glare Aizawa was giving him.

Hikari stood up and dusted her hands in a satisfied manner.

"…You still have ten seconds." Vlad reminded, staring at the girl.

The brunette nodded her head. "I know." She replied. "Kooma seems to like you." She grinned, crossing her hands behind her head.

There was a loud bell—indicating that the exam was over.

"Okay, Kooma, you can let go now." Hikari said and the panda complied, releasing the man from its embrace. The brunette gave a two-finger salute to the panda before summoning him away. "Thanks for the help!" she thanked as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Foolish. You let an advantage slipped by." Vlad commented as he stood up, his figure towering over the girl's height.

Hikari stared at him with a look before getting what he was meaning. "Oh…" She was tempted to do it—to hit him multiple times while he was trapped within Kooma Panda's hug. She would secure herself a lot of points and a seat to the hero department course, but it didn't seem right to her. "What? You're actually thinking that I'm gonna take advantage and spam the score with hits?" she snorted in laughter.

Vlad stared at the girl confusedly. "Yes."

"Oh… uhhh." Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. "That wouldn't be fair, right? I already took 3 points, that's already taking advantage." She shrugged her shoulders, giving her reason.

The white-haired man seemed taken aback by her answer.

"Outstanding performance, Ms. Leonhart!" Principal Nezu approached the two. He stopped right in front of the girl and congratulate her with a handshake. "Your skills far exceeded my expectations!" he praised, a smile of his face.

' _That means I pass…right?'_ Hikari bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

Principal Nezu nodded his head, his hands behind his back. "It seems that you have more than just one quirk, Ms. Leonhart. Are you aware of that?"

Hikari blinked. "It's just something that come with." She explained. She wasn't really sure if one person can have more than one quirk. So far, she concluded that the residents here have one quirk or no quirk at all. "I can borrow my Spirits' powers to turn them as my own—like teleport and flow motion." She clarified—though it was a complete lie.

It was pretty convincing if she wants to use magic.

"Hmm," Principal Nezu hummed in respond. After a moment, he raised his head up with a smile. "Thank you for your hard work today, Ms. Leonhart! We shall inform you of the result within this week!"

"Okay." Hikari responded before turning to face the pro hero. She bowed down, giving her gratitude and thanks for him being her opponent. She wasn't really one with formalities, but it seemed to matter much in this world. "Thank you for today, sir."

Vlad nodded his head. "Likewise."

"Recovery Girl will heal your injuries. After that, Midnight will escort you back to the locker room." Principal Nezu said, introducing the two ladies behind him.

The curvaceous woman gave a wink.

"Good work!" the elderly woman—who the Principal introduced before the exam began—walked towards the brunette, a smile on her face. The nurse reached something inside her pocket and motioned for the girl to come closer—to which she complied and kneeled down. She placed a handful of gummy bears to the girl's palm—congratulating her on her hard work. "Good work, good work! Here, take some gummies with you!"

The brunette was flustered when she received the treats. "T—Thank you—!"

 _Smooch_

"?!" Hikari's face turned completely red when the elderly woman planted a kiss to her cheek. She almost dropped all of the gummy bears if it wasn't for the granny's hand beneath hers. It came out of nowhere. The kiss.

"There you go, dear." Recovery Girl smiled.

Hikari looked down, turning her right hand around to see her healed knuckles. She stared at her own hands with amazement before turning to face the nurse. "Whoa—Awesome! Thanks, gran—Recovery Girl!" she quickly corrected herself.

"Now that you're all healed up, let's get you back to the locker room!" Midnight said as she escorted the brunette out of the room.

Before she excited the gym, she gave one last bow.

As soon as Midnight and Hikari left the gym, murmurs filled the air.

Vlad wasn't the only one who noticed Hikari's extra abilities.

Aizawa had been watching the girl's movements. He was surprised when she could actually keep up with one of the fastest pro hero in terms of combat. To be able to create Spirits from her dreams and to utilize the Spirits' powers as her own. His eyes glanced over to the papers in his hands, staring at the girl's picture.

 _Leonhart Hikari_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _So, how did it go?"_

The keyblade wielder blew a raspberry, pressing the phone close to her ear.

After Midnight escorted her back to the locker room to change, the woman also accompanied her to the campus' entrance to see her off. She appreciated the woman's kind gesture and offered her a few of the gummy bears she received from Recovery Girl. There were a lot of students that walked through, staring at them with awe looks directed at the female pro hero.

As soon as Hikari texted Ienzo that her exam was over, the young man immediately called—checking on the girl's progress.

"Ugh… You wouldn't believe how hard the written exam was." Hikari shoved her left hand into her pocket as she walked down the path from the main building to the gate. It was midday and she expected the test to finish around the afternoon. She never expected the physical exam would only last less than thirty minutes. "I think I'm gonna fail because of the written exam. Sorry, Ienzo…" She sighed deeply.

" _You seem to have confidence in passing the practical exam."_ Ienzo replied from the other line and he received a faint 'yeah' from the girl. _"It's no problem at all if you fail U.A.'s exams. There are always other options."_ He encouraged, trying to lift the girl's spirits up.

Hikari smiled. "Thanks, Ienzo—"

" _There's always Shiketsu High School—"_

"Stooooopppp!" Hikari cut short before Ienzo could even finish his sentence. The students around her gave her odd looks for her sudden outburst, but she ignored them completely. A chuckle was heard on the other line and the brunette could feel her veins popping. "Stop trying to enroll me in prestigious hero schools! I don't want to do over another written exam!"

Ienzo continued to chuckle. _"Ah, but it's good practice."_

"Good practice indeed." Hikari said sarcastically, her lower lip puckered out in a frown as her eyebrows knitted together. She continued talking to the young man as she walked in the streets. She hasn't returned to Radiant Garden for a few days and she missed the warm sunlight and cheery atmosphere.

' _Isn't that…'_ The brunette was walking down the sidewalk when she spotted someone familiar. She could forget a name, but never could she forget a face. Despite only seeing the green-haired boy's back from where she stood, she could perfectly identify him as the boy she bumped into around two weeks ago. He was with a tall dark-haired boy and a brunette, the three of them wearing the U.A. uniform. _'So, he's in U.A.! What a coincidence!'_ She smiled to herself.

" _Hikari?_ " Ienzo's voice from her phone broke her away from her thoughts.

Hikari blinked and returned her attention to her phone. "Oh—sorry, Ienzo. I just saw someone I met." She apologized, her eyes staring at the back of the green-haired boy's head.

" _I see. I'll talk to you later then."_ Ienzo said, deciding to continue the call to a later time.

The brunette laughed sheepishly, "Sorry… I'll tell you everything about what happened in the exam later!"

" _I look forward to it."_

"You betcha you would! See ya later!" Hikari pressed the end call button, saying goodbye to the young researcher before shoving her phone inside her pocket.

Apparently, there has been rumors about a mysterious light.

It was actually her, but no one knew about that.

To keep a low profile, she tried to use less of the Star Shard to travel between worlds.

"Oh… if it isn't the foreigner."

Hikari stopped walking and turned around to look at the person who addressed her as a foreigner.

"Oh… if it isn't the purple troll."

Shinsou's left eye twitched at the nickname. "Purple Troll?"

"You know, like that small troll dolls—your hair looks like one." Hikari joked as a grin made its way up her lips while she pointed her finger at the boy. She just met the boy a few hours ago and she was already making fun of him. Well—it should come out as a compliment considering how popular the dolls were. "—with how fluffy and tall it is." She added as she motioned her hands around her hair.

Shinsou didn't reply to her.

"…whatever." He walked past her, his hands shoved inside his pants' pockets.

"Wha—Hey! You can't just walk out of a conversation when you're the one who started it!" Hikari chided as she jogged to catch up with him. It didn't take her long to reach his side. "Just because you can't come up with a nice come-back, doesn't mean you can just downright ignore me—"

"Shut up."

And she instantly did.

The brunette tried to talk to him, to shout more at him, but nothing came out of her mouth. It was like her voice had disappeared when he told her to shut up. She quickly marched up towards him and her hand shot out to him, gripping his shoulder tightly as she spun him around to face her.

"—!" Hikari shouted an unspoken insult as she pointed a finger threateningly at the purple-haired boy. There was a grin etched on the boy's face as she kept on shouting voiceless words. Her expression—though, were something else. Anyone could tell that she was downright angry at the boy. "—! —! —!"

The boy grinned. "What was that? Speak up. I can't hear you." He cupped his ear and he leaned his head down a little.

Hikari took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She quickly took out her phone and began to type into it furiously. She showed it to the boy, shoving it at his face.

 _(_ _ꐦ_ ಠ _皿_ ಠ _) What did ye do?!_

A snigger passed the boy's lips.

 _Gimme back my voice, you Sea Hag! (ʘ_ _言_ _ʘ_ _ꐦ_ _)_

 _I'm warning ye! I can punch ye straight to the Red Sea!_ Hikari pulled her phone back and began to type. She showed the screen to the boy, giving the same expression as the emoji she used. _Literally щ(_ ಠ _益_ ಠ _щ)_

Shinsou pressed his hand against his mouth, preventing a laugh to escape. "I would like to see you try." He provoked.

 _(_ _ﾉ_ _ꐦ_ ಠ _曲_ ఠ _)_ _ﾉ彡┻━┻_

Hikari knew that she can't actually punch Shinsou straight to the Red Sea. That would be against the law and she doesn't actually have that kind of super strength.

"You—AH!" Hikari placed her hand over her throat. Her voice finally came back and she quickly glanced over to look at the purple-haired boy. "You little Troll!" she raised her fist threateningly, a tight grip on her phone.

"Shouldn't I be calling you that?" Shinsou said as he moved his hand from the top of his head to Hikari's, pointing out the difference in height between the two.

To be honest, Shinsou was surprised that the brunette could still have her consciousness when his quirk was activated on her. Usually, anyone would've lost control over their own mind and body. They would be completely under his control. In this situation, the girl could still have control of her action—except her voice.

"Stealing other people's voice is wrong!" Hikari chided, moving her finger in a scolding manner. "I know my voice sounds so beautiful—"

Shinsou snorted.

"—but that doesn't mean—HEY!" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows at him when she heard his snort. She liked to be dramatic and sometimes she unconsciously made those around her smile or laugh.

With a grin Shinsou turned around. "Whatever—I'm going home." He left the dumbfounded brunette alone in the middle of the sidewalk. "See you later, foreigner—that is well… if you get in." he tossed her a smirk over his shoulder.

Hikari stood there, fuming.

Shinsou made her miss the green-haired boy and now he just left her.

' _He really is a troll!'_

The brunette walked down the street, still feeling agitated by the earlier events that happened. She still couldn't get her mind out of the written exam from U.A. and of course, her strange encounter with Shinsou for the second time. It was as if the world was playing tricks on her.

Though it was still noon, she intended to take the train to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. She had found the beach by accident when she was wondering around Musutafu for recon. The beach has always reminded her of her home world, Destiny Islands. She would sometimes come to the Dagobah park at night to watch the stars. The beach park is the place where the keyblade wielder is mostly seen. She would stare off into the horizon—doing nothing at all.

"Hey, kid."

Hikari stopped walking and glanced around. She looked over her shoulder and found a man following her. Her eyes looked left and right before pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. You're from U.A., right?" the man asked straightly to the point—rather rudely if she may add.

The brunette immediately knew the man had stalked her. She didn't know anyone from this world and he claimed that she was from U.A. despite wearing a different uniform. She didn't want to judge someone by their appearance, but this man was certainly not a pro-hero or a normal citizen. He had the appearance of a ruffian with the way he dressed. He wore something like a metal mask to cover the lower part of his face. He was a bulky man who stood way taller than her.

The keyblade wielder decided to play the silent game. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled up her phone, typing her reply.

 _ﾍ_ _(;´Д_ _｀ﾍ_ _) Sorry—my voice was stolen not too long ago. I ain't a U.A. student though._

The man's lips twitched up into a scowl. "Bullshit! I saw you walking out of those damn security gates with that purple-haired freak." He snarled as his patience was running thin. They were in the middle of a busy street where people could be watching. "If you're not a student… You went in and out without a problem, you must've the i.d. pass." he accused, his arms crossed.

Hikari gave a fake gasp. _Stalker much?_

"Stop stalling." The man hissed.

A sigh escaped the keyblade wielder's lips. "Whaddaya wanna know anyway? It ain't your business." She finally spoke, shoving her phone inside her pocket.

"Give it to me." The man reached his hand out.

"Excuse me?"

"Give that pass to me if you know what's good for you, _kid_." the man threatened, his patience on the edge with the brunette's behavior.

Hikari frowned. "You're pretty stupid to be asking for a fight in public." She bluntly stated as a taunting smile appeared on her lips. She quickly jumped back when the man lunged forward, his fist drawn back to hit her. _'The guy sounds like he's in a hurry.'_

The man missed and caused a scene—making the pedestrians around them spare a glance.

"What's going on?"

"Is that man attacking the girl?"

"Could it be that he's a villain?!"

"Quick! Someone call a hero!"

Hikari could perfectly hear the man's frustration when they began to receive more attention. When the heroes come swopping in, it's game over for him. His moves became desperate as he tried to grab her school bag. She still has the special entry permission ID inside her blazer's pocket. Midnight stated that she might need it in case Principal Nezu wanted to call her into the school again for another interview or something.

The brunette avoided another punch and she staggered back a few steps. Her back collided with the safety railings behind her and she stared wide eyed at the man approaching her with speed. She let herself fall backwards and falling over to the road with a crouch.

"Stop playing around, girl!" the man ordered with a growl. "And just give me the damn card!"

The traffic around them had stopped, allowing Hikari to freely stand in the middle of the street. She took a few steps back, positioning herself to a fighting stance. "Hah! You wish!" she shouted.

The man raised his hand and ripped the mask off of his face. Some sort of gas came out of his mouth the moment he opens it. At the sight of the strange gas, everyone began to hold in their breath, covering their mouth and nose with whatever cloth they can find.

Hikari quickly covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, narrowing her eyes at the man. From what she observed, the man's quirk could possibly be poison. She has a spell to cure all negative status effects—including poisons, but she didn't want to use it over and over again.

"What's the matter? You suddenly became mute again?" the unnamed man seemed to laugh at her disadvantage.

"You know what would really settle this?" Hikari asked with her nose pinched. She took out the ID card Principal Nezu gave her and held it out for the villain to see. But before the villain could get their hands on it, she snapped it into two pieces, making it invalid. She could always call Principal Nezu for a new one if necessary. "There. All settled!" she said rather cheerfully.

It didn't settle things, instead it only provoked the villain further.

"You little bitch!"

Hikari moved to the side, avoiding the punch. "I would appreciate if you don't call me the b word." She said a little irritated. Sure, she had been called names a few times, but they were never as vulgar as this one. She perched herself to the nearest lamppost, activating Flow Motion. She waited until the time was right to spun around the lamppost once, sending a kick to push the man back.

"How much longer can you hold your breath, huh, you little brat?! Once you breathe my toxic breath, it's all over for you!" The villain sneered.

The brunette glanced around, spotting a few people were struggling to hold their breaths. "I wish you'd brush your teeth this morning!" She raised her hand and casted Aero to help circulate the air around them. The large gush of wind blew the toxic air away and she quickly used Esuna to neutralize the poison in the air. It took a lot of magic from her and she probably couldn't cast anything more unless she used an Ether. To help hide her spells, she summoned Wheeflower as a cover. "Wheeflower, use Esuna to cure anyone who's effected by this bad breath."

Wheeflower spun around once before going around to do what its told.

When Hikari turned her attention back to the villain, he was already in front of her. He slammed her to the road, holding her down by her neck. He looked around, watching the terrified look everyone was giving him. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Move and I'll break this girl's neck!" the man threatened.

' _Great… If I tell Ienzo, he'll never let this down.'_ Hikari thought as she raised her hand to cast another spell.

All of the sudden, a cloth that came out of nowhere wrapped itself around the villain's mouth, stopping him from emitting anymore toxic gas. The villain was forcefully pulled away from the girl, giving her room to escape.

"Causing terror and assaulting a teenage girl, you truly are villainous." A voice spoke from behind the brunette as wood shot out to restrain the man.

Hikari glanced back to find the famous Kamui Woods. The pro hero gave her a reassuring look before walking forward to deal with the villain. She looked back to the villain, finding the white cloth had been replaced with his own mask. Police started to swarm the street and reporters began to crowd the area. It was causing a bigger scene than she expected.

The keyblade wielder sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A kind police officer asked, offering a hand to help her stand. The brunette took his hand and he pulled her up. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for asking though!" Hikari replied, grinning from ear to ear.

The man looked a little unsure. "We'll have a medic check you just in case."

"It's okay. Wheeflower can heal me." The brunette reassured. She just wanted to go home and rest now. Her brain was already tired from doing all the math and now her body felt sore from all the extra exercise she had to do.

"…Wheeflower?" the man parroted, confused with the term.

Hikari turned her head to the direction where her Dream Eater is. "Wheeflower. She can heal and cure all negative effects." The Spirits was going around the crowd, casting Esuna over the people who inhaled the villain's toxic breath. A few reporters seemed to catch the eye-catching Spirit and began to take pictures. "I didn't get injured. So, don't worry about me."

"Using a quirk in public is against the law." A new voice piped in lazily.

The keyblade wielder visibly tensed. She turned around with a guilty expression and hoped for the police to lighten her sentence. She was met with a scruffy looking guy, his long dark hair almost covering his face. Her blue eyes traveled to the cloth wrapped around the guy's neck. She immediately noticed that it was the same cloth that covered the villain's mouth.

"…sorry." Hikari apologized with a deep sigh.

The man also let out a sigh of his own. "But we'll let it slide _this_ time." he stated firmly—making the girl look at him in surprise.

The man in the tan coat smiled. "What you did was self-defense." He explained and turned his head to look at Wheeflower who was floating towards the girl. "You also helped cure all those people who have been affected by the villain's quirk. I think we can let it slide just this time."

"Ah—thank you!" Hikari placed her hand on her chest. She was afraid that she would've been thrown in jail or something. She kneeled down to face Wheeflower, giving a pat to her head. "Nice work, buddy." She praised before summoning the Spirit away.

The brunette stood up and bowed her head down to thank the pro hero who saved her. "Thanks for saving me."

The pro hero grunted in reply.

"Miss, I'll escort you back to your home, but first I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions about the events." The police said as he guided her to one of the police cars.

Aizawa watched as the girl was escorted by Tsukauchi.

He and the other teachers have been discussing of the girl's result in the teacher's lounge when all of the sudden there was a news about a villain attacking a teenage girl not far from where U.A. is. The teachers immediately realized the girl being attacked was the girl who took part in the late entry exam earlier that day.

A few teachers had gone out to help the rescue, but Aizawa was the first to arrive.

The pro hero took out the item he had in his pocket.

It was the ID the girl broke to prevent the villain from stealing it.

 _She protected U.A. even though she wasn't a student there._

* * *

A/N:

End of chapter 2~

I used some emojis from my phone and from japaneseemoticons! lol

I hope it wasn't too boring with how long the fights are…

Please tell me what you guys think in the review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: there's not much to say, but thank you guys for the favs and follows!

YuyaKnightwriter97: LOL thank you!

AmericanNidiot: that's right!

SpeculatingSpectre543: I'm actually surprised at myself too lol, but thanks!

SW11037: aww thank you!

Lulu9814: Thank you! It could be

The Mall Carrier Mixael: Thank you! True, true lmao

SilverStar56: thank you! Well, she is already a Junior Hero (Phil didn't want to promote her to Hero because he thought she needed more work before becoming a hero like Hercules). I'll make friendship blossom lmao.

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: yup!

Tell me what you guys think of this chapter~

* * *

Chapter 3  
Enter: Aizawa Shouta

* * *

News spread rather quickly.

In a matter of hours, almost everyone knew of the villain attack in Musutafu.

For Midoriya Inko, it was terrifying news. She was at home—waiting for her son to return from his first day of school preparing for her son's favorite meal. She switched on the tv and left to grab the ingredients. She was expecting a talk-show, but it was something different. The news about the villain attack was aired on television. She had watch with worry and fear, her son's safety in mind.

"I'm home!"

Inko quickly turned her head to the direction of the door, standing up to greet her son home. "I—Izuku!" she ran to him as he entered the living room. Panic filled her voice when she looked up and down her son's frame. "I heard about the villain attack! Are you alright? Are you hurt—You are hurt!" her eyes widened when she saw the bandages wrapped around his finger.

"M—Mom! It's alright! This is from my quirk apprehension test!" Izuku reassured, holding his hands out in front of him to calm his panicking mother. He blinked when he realized what his mother was trying to say. A villain attack, he didn't know anything about a villain attack. He was on his way home with Uraraka and Iida to the station and everything was fine. "A—And villain attack?" he tilted his head confusedly.

If there was a villain attack—he would know.

"Yes… It's on the news." Inko nodded and looked over to the tv that was still showing the recent attack. "It happened not long ago."

Izuku followed his mother's gaze to watch the news. His eyes widened when he noticed the road is the same path that he and his friends go through to reach the station. He took a few steps closer, his eyes never leaving the screen.

" _Earlier today, a villain attack occurred in Shinmachi Street—2 kilometers away from U.A. High School."_ The reporter spoke. She was at the site—standing behind the sea of reporters who were trying to get a better insight of the situation. There was a picture shown on the left side. A rough looking man was shown as the camera zoomed in to the villain being restrained by Kamui. _"The man identified as Takeda Koji—also known as Toxic Haze, has been captured and detained by pro Hero Kamui Woods."_

" _From witnesses, the villain assaulted a middle school student and released a toxic gas—poisoning 15 people in total."_ The reporter said and a video was shown. It looked like it was taken by one of the witnesses. Izuku blinked when he saw the strange creature the person was filming. It looked like a floating mutant flower with some sort of healing quirk—judging by the way the person was talking. There was so much noise in the background that he couldn't hear what the villain was saying. _"Due to this strange creature's ability, the casualty has decreased—leaving with no one injured or poisoned. It is unclear if this creature belongs to a new pro Hero or not—though it's intentions are clear to help."_

Izuku blinked. "A new pro Hero?!" he gasped, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He quickly placed his bag down and pulled out his notebook along with a pencil. He flipped to an empty page and began to draw a quick sketch of the weird creature. "A colorful creature with an ability to heal anything it comes near to, be it wounds or poison. It could be a new pro Hero's ability—" he stopped scribbling into his notes when he noticed a glimpse of black.

"EH?! MR. AIZAWA?!"

A scruffy looking man was in the scene, standing in the background talking to a police officer as Kamui Woods took the limelight.

"What's… Mr. Aizawa doing there? Wait—he's a pro Hero." Izuku reminded himself, a look of admiration across his face. The thought of an underground hero struck his thoughts. Underground heroes were not as known as public heroes because there are less media chasing them. It confused him a little, but then he remembered. His teacher is a pro hero too—it's only natural if he helps out when there's trouble.

Despite almost being scared to death with Aizawa's expulsion lie, he was glad someone like him is his homeroom teacher.

" _Until now, there has been no further statement from the police about the details of the attack."_ the news continued, replaying the footage of the villain's attack from someone's recording. In the video, the villain was seen holding the victim hostage—pinning her down to the road by her neck.

Izuku lowered his notebook, a look of concern across his face. He hoped the girl was doing okay after the attack.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, you went to try out U.A.'s entrance exam?"

"Yeah." Hikari laughed, answering Tsukauchi's question.

They were already in the main road, driving towards the brunette's apartment. When the detective who introduced himself as Tsukauchi escorted her to the car, the press has swarmed the area—demanding for a full story of the events that occurred. They had avoided the press thanks to Aizawa and Kamui. Luckily, the press didn't see her as she was already in the car with tinted black windows—watching how hectic it is for the pro heroes to deal with the demanding media.

Most of the bystanders didn't film the attack since they were too busy covering their mouth and nose from inhaling the toxic gas. Though, it appears after Hikari used Aero and Esuna to neutralize the poison, a few people started filming. There have been videos going around in the internet about a colorful healing creature. They filmed the creature, but they didn't get footage of the summoner—which Hikari was glad for. She didn't want to deal with reporters showing up in front of her door and shoving mics and cameras at her.

"How was it?" Tsukauchi asked, genuinely curious.

Hikari froze and Tsukauchi immediately knew the answer.

"Not… so well." The brunette slumped in her seat, hugging her backpack closer. Compared to her friends, her strong points weren't in counting equations—though she preferred chemistry over math anytime. "I mean—they can't expect a recently graduated middle schooler to answer _150_ _questions_ in just three hours, right?!" she ranted as she sat up straight, complaining her heart out to the confused detective.

Hikari wasn't exactly a recently graduated middle school student. She finished high-school, thanks to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's help. She did go to Destiny Islands High School and went through an early graduation with her brother and friends. The keyblade wielder had to admit—those times were her definition of absolute torture. They had to study for countless hours and do many projects to fulfill the graduation requirements.

"R—Right?" Tsukauchi agreed—albeit a bit uncertain.

"Half of them was about math— _math_." Hikari stressed out, covering her face with her hand.

The conversation between them turned to a casual one. At first, Tsukauchi had asked Hikari to tell him about the incident as detailed as possible. She did tell him everything she know. From the moment they began to talk, the brunette could already tell that Tsukauchi is a really easy guy to talk to and she didn't have that nagging feeling at the back of her head, saying to be cautious around him. Before they even knew it, Hikari has somehow turned the conversation to something daily and casual.

Tsukauchi gave the girl a smile. "What matters most is that you've tried your best."

Hikari nodded, the corners of her lips twitching up to a smile as well. "Yeah, that's right." She turned her head to face the man sitting beside her. "Fingers crossed for the best!" she crossed her fingers and gave a toothy grin.

The detective laughed. "That's the spirit."

The great Master Yen Sid had always told her to always have a sharp mind. Ever since she became a keyblade wielder, they taught her to be observant. To be acute and vigorous, but also able to reason and understand. It wasn't that Hikari didn't listen to her master, but she wasn't able to control her emotions to be level-headed just yet. If the situation is calm and something she could handle, she could actually solve the problem. Though, if it was in the middle of a battle where everyone was in danger, she couldn't think straight and would just jump in to save as many as she can. It was something that she was still working on.

Hikari learned that the man, Tsukauchi Naomasa, is a detective who works with the Police Force. In a world full of people with quirks, there were a few possible quirks that the man could have. She narrowed it down to three. One, the man has a quirk which involves an amazing aim. Two, the power to read minds. Or three, he can detect lies.

The keyblade wielder decided to scratch out the second thought because if he can read her mind, then he would've confronted her already. Which only leads to having an amazing aim and sensing lies. She hoped that it was the former. Though, she did avoid any topic that might lead to her lying.

"We're here."

Both Tsukauchi and Hikari turned their attention to the driver. The two of them exited the car and Tsukauchi walked around it to escort the girl into her apartment complex. They entered the lobby and Tsukauchi couldn't help but scan over the names at the mailboxes. Over the name plates above the mailboxes, one stood out because it was written in katakana.

 _レオンハート_ _  
Room 305_

"You don't have to escort me all the way to my apartment, Mr. Tsukauchi." Hikari said as she stopped right at the lobby, giving a polite smile at the kind man.

Tsukauchi blinked as he took off his hat. "I insist. I have to talk to your parents concerning your safety."

"My parents? They're not home actually. It's just me at the moment." The brunette said, stopping the detective.

It wasn't technically a lie.

"I see…" Tsukauchi placed his hat back on and tipped it up a little, giving a smile. He took out a notepad and a pen, scribbling something onto the paper. He clicked the top of the pen before placing in inside his coat's pocket. "If there is anything, please don't hesitate to give me a call." He ripped the paper from his notepad and handed it to the girl.

Hikari took the paper, nodding her head. "It's only fair if I give you my number too."

Tsukauchi nodded and handed the notepad and pen to her.

The brunette quickly wrote down her phone number. "Here 'ya go!" she handed the two items back to the owner. She had been given a number by Ienzo for her time in the City of Heroes. Since the phones he made was different from the phones they use, he decided to adjust it a little. "Thanks for all your help, Mr. Tsukauchi!" she bowed her head.

"Stay safe, Ms. Leonhart."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _(Two days later)_

There was a snort on the other line.

Hikari opted to leave the bit of information of her getting caught off guard by a villain, but somehow, she told Ienzo anyway.

"It's not funny." The brunette grumbled, her brows knitted together as a frown appeared on her lips.

Two days passed since the incident and it was the first time Ienzo called her since. He had been busy with work in Radiant Garden—quoted the man who particularly called her the moment she stepped out of the U.A. building from her exams. "I could've gotten seriously injured or worse, killed! And you're over there—snorting like a laughing pig!" she huffed out.

Ienzo chuckled, ignoring Hikari's insult. _"I doubt an attack like that could actually kill you. I reckon he didn't even injure you to the point you need to use cure."_

Hikari opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when she realized that Ienzo was right. "...you're right." she agreed on his comment and leaned back against the chair. Her small apartment was a perfect size for a small family. She was living alone, despite the neighbors knowing that she moved in with her 'parents'—who were a Jestabocky in disguise. The Jestabocky could hold up their disguise to an extent. As long as they don't speak or get hit, anyone would fell for it. "But still! You laughed at me!" she accused.

" _I did not."_

Hikari gave a snort. "You snorted."

" _Like what you're doing now?"_

The brunette propped her head up, face palming. "...let's drop this subject." she said as she stirred the noodles in her cup. She wasn't exactly the best in the kitchen. She could cook a decent egg and rice—along with a few other meals she learned from Aerith, but she preferred to have take-outs than experimenting with ingredients to cook up inedible food. "How's everything in RG?" she slurped her noodles before asking.

The restoration has always been the main goal, from the moment the brunette stayed in Hollow Bastion to help out. Until now, the progress has increased drastically. It was no longer the gloomy world that was once overrun by Heartless.

" _...everything is going smoothly."_ There was a short pause. _"Are you eating instant noodles?"_

Hikari swallowed the chewed noodles. "Duh—didn't you hear me slurping?"

" _For breakfast?"_

"Technically it's eleven here, so brunch." Hikari corrected and took a sip from the soup, drinking it from the Styrofoam cup.

" _If you're not going to cook, at least go out to eat."_ Ienzo chided like a mother. Everyone in Radiant Garden was either like a mother or father to the young keyblade master. She love them—she really do, but sometimes it was getting to her. She wasn't a little kid anymore and she can take care of herself.

"Yeah, yeah, _mom_." Hikari rolled her eyes.

 _Ding dong_

The brunette instinctively turned her head towards the door when she heard the doorbell. Ienzo—who was on speaker decided to stay quiet. She had been dealing with Tsukauchi showing up at the front door to check up on her for the past mornings. She appreciated the man's earnest gesture, but he would figure out something was odd from her apartment.

She quickly went over to the intercom and saw a man wearing the post-office uniform from the monitor.

"Yes?" She pressed on the answer button and the man smiled at the camera.

" _This is Japan Post office. Special delivery for Ms. Leonhart Hikari."_

"Alright." Hikari pressed the end-call button and headed straight for the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the same post man in the intercom.

The man handed her a thick white envelope. "Here you go, Miss. Special delivery from U.A. High."

The brunette almost chocked on her own spit at the mention of a letter from U.A. "Uh… Thanks." She bid the postman goodbye and closed the door, locking it before going back to the kitchen where she left Ienzo on hold. "…it's a letter from U.A." she trailed off after a moment of silence.

" _What are you waiting for then?"_

Hikari stared at the red wax seal sealing the envelope. The U.A. emblem was stamped on the wax, showing her that it was indeed a letter from U.A. She pulled the chair and sat on it, holding onto the letter. She took a deep breath and opened the letter. There were a few folded letters and a metal disk were tucked neatly inside.

"What's this—?!" As Hikari took out the disk, the surface glowed a light blue color. Out of surprise, the disk fell from her grasp and rolled over to the table.

" _I am here as a projection!"_

Hikari's jaw dropped when she saw the person inside the recorded projection. "All Might?!"

" _All Might?"_ Ienzo parroted.

"Greetings, Young Leonhart!" The projected All Might laughed boisterously—standing proud and tall. He wore an eye-catching yellow suit with stripes in addition to the lively background behind him. _"You might be wondering why I'm here. Well, to answer your question, I've come to teach at U.A."_

Ienzo hummed as he listened to the projected letter. "That's fortunate."

"Whoa—that's too much of a coincidence, right?" Hikari saw All Might do heroic deeds in Musutafu a few times, but she never actually thought the number one hero would be working for U.A.

During a recon on her second day in the City of Heroes, she went over to the Number One Hero's agency down in Roppongi. She wanted to meet the Symbol of Peace and ask him a few questions regarding the keyblade and Heartless. Since he's the Number One Hero, she thought that he would know these sorts of things better than some ordinary police or other pro heroes.

So long as she doesn't say that she's from another world—she's good.

She joined one of the tours inside Might Tower, hoping to catch the mighty hero in person. The group she was with were a bunch of All Might number one fans—wearing the official All Might merchandise through the whole tour. Truthfully, she felt a little left out and decided to buy one for herself as a souvenir.

" _I'm here to give you your results, young one."_ All Might began and Hikari waited for him to continue—sitting on the edge of her seat for him to announce the results. She didn't know why she felt all nervous. She shouldn't be feeling so nervous over an exam result. The keyblade wielder can find other ways to get a provisional hero license. _"Though you barely pass the written exam—"_

Ienzo coughed. _"Shiketsu—"_

"Don't." Hikari warned, her left eye twitching.

"— _you have impressed us with your abilities in the practical exam."_

A sigh of relief escaped the brunette's lips.

" _However, with the turn of events, we would like to apologize for the danger we have put you in."_ All Might continued as he placed his hand over his chest—apologizing for something that he didn't do. _"It was our negligence that have put your safety in jeopardy."_

"Huh—wait—" Hikari fumbled over her words—even though she knew that it was just a pre-recorded video. She really didn't want the number one hero to apologize—or any of the other heroes for that matter. It was a daily dose for her—to confront bad guys and give them a piece of her mind.

" _Furthermore, you have protected U.A. without knowing the results of your exam. Knowing well that public use of quirk is prohibited, you saved all those people without thinking of the punishment you will receive."_

Hikari pursed her lips. She didn't know if those words were meant to cheer her up or to remind her of the bitter warning that comes afterwards. She didn't receive a punishment after using her 'quirk' to fight against the bad guy and heal the people who were poisoned, but she got a letter from the Hero Public Safety Commission—a _strict_ warning about the consequences of public use of quirks.

" _All the U.A staff would like to thank you, Leonhart Hikari."_

" _And it would be an honor to have a student like you in U.A."_

The keyblade wielder sighed, a small smile on her face.

" _Welcome, Young Leonhart—to your hero academy."_

After that the projection switched off.

There was a moment of silence inside the room.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that was kinda dramatic, huh?" she asked as she turned her head to look at the phone on the table. She felt a little bashful—especially after the message All Might wrote to say to her.

Ienzo hummed in respond. _"I suppose… but a congratulation is in order."_ There was a hint of amusement in his voice and Hikari could easily tell that the man was happy for her success. _"Congratulation for being accepted into U.A."_

Hikari laughed.

"Aw shucks."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Hey, girl, congratulations!"_

The moment the brunette came to Present Mic's line of sight, he had activated his quirk—making her winced a little at the loud volume. It was almost noon when Hikari arrived at U.A. There weren't any students walking to the school—except for the soon to be student herself and she was glad. Otherwise, all attention would fell on her.

The keyblade wielder quickened her pace to a jog. "Mr. Yamada!" she greeted the pro hero with a wave as she neared the gates.

Present Mic gave the brunette the same grin that was always present on his face. "First things first, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern laced in his usually carefree voice.

Hikari figured he was talking about the villain attack. "I'm feeling fine!" she simply brushed off his worry, reassuring him with a pose. She raised her arm to flex it, showing the teacher that she's alright and wasn't bothered at all. She had faced much worse than a guy who can breathe poison. "It's nothing to be worried about! I can handle a hit or two!"

Present Mic was convinced by the girl's enthusiasm. "Alrighty then! Let's get moving!" he exclaimed rather loudly, tossing the girl an ID card before he posed. "And call me Mic—Present Mic, that's my hero name!"

It was a day after she received the letter from U.A.

In the letter, she had been told to return to U.A. to pick up her uniform with a specific time that she has to arrive and of course to bring the sketch of her future hero costume. Hence why she decided to wear more casual clothes rather than Destiny High's uniform. She followed the blond man into the building, finding the halls empty and devoid of any students. They were still in class, he said.

"Here we are!" Present Mic stopped right in front of a door. "You go on in, young listener! I have a class to teach so I can't come with you!" he gave a pose before dancing his way out.

The brunette raised her hand, waving goodbye. She glanced over to the plate beside the door. The principal's office.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in, come in!" a cheerful voice replied from behind the closed doors.

"Pardon the intrusion," Hikari pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. The room was much more spacious than she thought. It looked like a regular principal's office—only larger in size. In the middle of the room, there were sofas and a coffee table.

"Ms. Leonhart! Right on time! Come, come! Would you like some tea?" Principal Nezu raised his hand in greeting from where he sat. Sitting on the sofa beside him was the same scruffy man that helped her days ago. "No need to be shy!" he gestured for her to take a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Ah, you're—" Hikari pointed her finger at the black-haired man, her mouth hung open as she remembers his face and actions.

The man glanced over to her, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Is that the way to address your homeroom teacher?" his voice lazily drawls out, muffled a little by the white bandages around his neck—though the brunette could hear him perfectly.

The keyblade wielder gasped loudly. "You're my homeroom teacher?!" she screeched out—almost rivaling Present Mic's.

Her homeroom teacher clicked his tongue in reply, closing his eyes irritably.

"Yes! Yes, he is, Ms. Leonhart!" Principal Nezu smiled brightly and Hikari gave him a dumbfounded look. She regained her composure and walked towards the middle of the room, taking a seat on the sofa across her scary looking teacher. "Allow me to begin. I believe a thank you is in order—"

Before the principal could finish, Hikari interrupts him. "Sorry for interrupting, Principal Nezu, sir—but you don't have to thank me for anything. If there's going to be any thanking around here, it should be from me." She said, nervously raising her gaze to meet her homeroom teacher's eyes.

"Don't." the black-haired man stopped Hikari from uttering her gratitude to him. He didn't want to hear it as much as the girl, he just wanted get this over with.

Principal Nezu gave a nod. "Very well! Moving on then. As you have been informed by All Might, you've been accepted into U.A. We are pleased to inform you that you will be joining class 1-A."

' _So, I did manage to get into the hero course…'_ Hikari gave the white mouse a smile to cover her relief. She wasn't informed by All Might or was it written in the letter of which class she will join. She knew that she barely passed the written exam and she was sure she would be put in general studies. It would be impossible for her to receive the provisional hero license if she's in general studies. Turns out, she can't apply it on her own. It has to be recommended from a hero school. _'Being a hero here isn't as easy as it was in Olympus Coliseum…or anywhere for that matter.'_ she thought.

Ienzo also thought it would be better for her to start from the first-year instead of the second-year. She was in a new environment and she has to grasp the basic knowledge of the world. Thus, she was enrolled as a first-year instead. She was a year older than the rest of 1-A and she tends to keep it a secret—until some unfortunate event that would let someone figure out the truth.

"Eraserhead will be your teacher!"

 _Eraserhead… Eraserhead… Eraser—_

Hikari almost chocked. She knew Eraserhead from all the recon she did. The pro hero wasn't as well known as the others, but he was quite the news because of how strong he is with his erasure quirk and killer combat skills. She didn't even notice let alone expect that Eraserhead would be her teacher.

The man beside the principal grunted. "Aizawa Shouta. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself shortly.

' _He doesn't seem pleased to meet me…'_ Hikari pursed her lips and gave him an unsure lopsided grin. "Nice to meet you too—uh, Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa grabbed something from behind the sofa, pulling up a yellow sleeping bag. "Change into this and follow me." He pulled a blue tracksuit out of the yellow sleeping bag, tossing it over to the girl.

Eraserhead didn't know why Principal Nezu decided to place the extra into his class—which was already filled with loudmouths like her. He didn't need one more. Sure, from the evaluation, he admitted that the girl has potential to become a good hero. Her quirk is what considered to be rare and plus with what he witnessed during the villain attack—they weren't going to let a healing quirk slip pass. He just thought that she would be better off in Vlad's class, since he was the one who fought her.

Hikari's eyes darted between the smiling white bear-mouse to her hobo-looking teacher, trying to process what just happened. "Okay?"

The keyblade wielder gingerly stood up and excused herself to go change inside the girl's restroom outside of the principal's office. She kept it to herself when the principal wasn't bothered by her homeroom teacher pulling out a sleeping bag _and_ _then_ pulling out a tracksuit from the magic sleeping bag. If it was her principal, he would've looked at the teacher the same way she was looking at him now.

When she changed into the tracksuit—it was clear that it was one of U.A.'s uniform. She quickly went back to the principal's office, knocking on the door twice before entering.

'… _don't tell me it's another test.'_ Hikari shoved her clothes inside her backpack and pulled out the documents from the letter, giving it to the principal. "Here are the documents from yesterday…" she trailed off when the man decided to leave the girl behind.

"Excellent! After you're finished, please come back here!" Principal Nezu waved his hand goodbye as the duo left the office.

The system was definitely different from Destiny Islands' High School.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

Hikari wanted to facepalm so bad. Another _test_.

She stood in the middle of the field with her homeroom teacher—under the heat of the midday sun—she was lucky that it's still April and not August. The field was empty and frankly, she expected it to be filled with students doing P.E or something.

Aizawa sighed, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "U.A is known for its 'freestyle' educational system—that applies to us teachers as well." He explained and the brunette shot him a look—to which he simply ignored. "The principal accepted your entrance to U.A—"

Hikari scrunched her nose up in a sour look, staring at her teacher in disbelief.

There was a grin across the man's face. "—but the final decision goes to _me_."

All that hard work she had put to the written and practical exam went down the drain in less than a minute.

"I…."

Aizawa raised his gaze when he heard the girl spoke.

"I ain't gonna fail! Not now or ever!" Hikari lifted her chin up, even though her eyebrows were furrowed down and her nose was scrunched up. It showed just how determined she was to prove herself. She pumped her fist up to the skies. "I'll ace this test!"

The pro hero grinned. "Do your best, _Leonhart_."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari panted as she laid on the ground with her arms and legs sprawled out. Her homeroom teacher worked her to the _bone_ for all the lessons she had missed. She was tired—but this was nothing compared to Phil's hero training. She'd choose this over the satyr's intensive hero training 101.

Aizawa was actually impressed that the girl could keep up with his tests. They were a lot harder than what he gave to his class a few days ago. She did the same trick as she did with Vlad for the 100-meter dash—that teleportation quirk. She was rather weak with anything related to her physical endurance and strength. Other than that, she did well in the other tests—along with a few more extra tests that he added just for the extra student. She did everything in his list, despite the constant complaints that she has been shouting throughout the tests.

Though, the pro hero couldn't help but think the girl wasn't using her quirk to the fullest.

' _Come to think of it…'_ Aizawa stared at the girl as she sat up with a grunt. _'It almost seems that she didn't use her quirk on most of the tests.'_ His eyes narrowed at the thought.

The Erasure hero walked closer to the girl. "Get up." He ordered.

"What? Gimme a break!" Hikari complained. Despite complaining all the time, she did what she was told. She stood up and caught the ball being tossed at her. She stared at the softball in her hands and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to pitch?" there was a grin on her face.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the sudden glint of happiness. "How far can you throw in middle school?" he asked.

The brunette began to think. "Uh… I forgot?" she gave him a sheepish look, raising both her shoulders. She really didn't know how far can she threw the ball because no one in the islands has quirks to enhance their strength. She did baseball before she became a keyblade wielder and that was awhile ago. But sometimes, the committee played a few rounds of baseball with her in their free time. "But I used to be in a baseball team—We were Destiny's Phoenix! The best of the best—" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Aizawa lazily waved his hand, dismissing Hikari's backstory. Though he was a little bit interested in the girl being in a baseball team—which only mean her pitch would be good. "Now throw that ball with your quirk."

Hikari stopped for a moment. Throw the ball with her quirk? She didn't know if any of her Dream Eaters would be perfect for helping her get a high score. The brunette shrugged before decided to just use her raw power when pitching.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She lifted her leg and stepped forward, pitching the ball as hard as she can.

 _Thud_

[90 MPH] A robotic voice beeped.

Aizawa hummed as the girl grinned at the result. "Impressive for someone your age, but I said to throw— _not_ to pitch it." the grin on her face immediately dropped as she almost fell comically.

Hikari whined. "What?"

The black-haired man tossed her another ball as he was too lazy to retrieve the other one. "Try again."

The keyblade wielder grumbled under her breath before tossing the ball up and down. She decided that it was best to summon Komory Bat and have him carry the ball as high as he can. The familiar glow appeared beside her head and Aizawa took note of how the girl used her quirk. She didn't need to extend her hand to call the Spirit like what she did in the practical exam.

"I'll leave it to you, Bat-Bat." Hikari grinned as she handed the ball to the colorful bat who chirped happily. He took the ball with his claws and began to fly up to the sky. She crossed her hands behind her head as she stares at Komory Bat flying higher and higher. But before Komory could fly even higher, a white scarf seemed to wrapped itself on his leg, pulling him down. "Eh—what?!" she turned to face her teacher, completely surprised.

Aizawa didn't take much effort to pull the creature back down, throwing it at the brunette's direction who caught her Spirit.

"What gives—" Hikari gave her teacher a look, narrowing her eyes at him with a frown on her lips. She held Komory Bat protectively, patting his head in a gentle manner. She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the man's eyes were glowing a bright red—staring at her intently. She quickly summoned Komory-Bat away and pretended to look confused. "Huh? Wait—what?!" she panicked, glancing left and right.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa replied, his hair standing upwards as his scarf flew around him—showing his intense glare directed at the brunette.

Hikari mentally thanked the Heavens that Aizawa didn't notice the slight delay of his quirk to work on her. Technically, Aizawa can't erase her _quirk_ since she doesn't have one from the start. They were all abilities that she learned from Merlin and Mickey—plus Yen Sid.

The brunette frowned at him. "But I thought you said you wanted me to use my quirk?" she asked him confusedly. She was glad that Tsukauchi wasn't here—otherwise he would've notice her lies in an instant.

"But _have_ you?" Aizawa questioned back, shoving his hands inside his pockets. His eyes narrowed at her when she didn't answer him. "Don't think I didn't notice, Leonhart. You didn't use your quirk in some of the tests." He took a step forward, standing a little closer to tower over the girl.

Hikari averted her gaze. _'So, he did notice… as expected of a pro.'_ She let out a yelp when the scarf pulled on her leg—making her fall flat on her back. _'That was my fault…'_ she groaned, rubbing her side as she sat up.

Aizawa clicked his tongue. "Pay attention." He scolded and the brunette gave a quiet yes in return. The man blinked and his hair falls back to its original position—though his scarf still remained around the girl's ankle. "Tell me, why do I have to give a chance to someone like you who doesn't do their best?"

"I _am_ doing my best." Hikari argued, glaring at the man. She sighed and looked down to her hand, opening and closing her hands a few times. "I just don't want to depend too much on my magic." she said.

"What?"

Hikari spluttered. "Er—well, it's kinda like now, right? My quirk is erased and I don't have my Spirits and _their_ magic to fight—So, I gotta learn how to fight without it." she said, covering her little slip.

Quirk, magic, keyblade—it was all the same in her eyes. She learned that she couldn't depend too much on her keyblade and magic. If she doesn't use Ethers then all those spells she learned would be useless. She's a keyblade master, meaning she's allowed to summon the keyblade at will to defend and protect, but she also has to have a rational mind. No longer she can threaten to beat someone up for justice by using the keyblade. It would bring a really bad reputation to keyblade wielders—especially in a world filled with quirk laws.

"You can't depend on your quirk all the time."

' _This kid—'_ Aizawa stared at the brunette as he loosened his scarf. It was true that one cannot depend on their quirk. Most of the villains he fought had depended too much on their quirk—resulting in their capture. Sometimes, heroes also made the same mistake. He tilted his chin up, dropping some eyedrops to cool his dry eyes.

'— _already has the mind of a hero.'_

Hikari raised an eyebrow when she saw her teacher using some eyedrops.

"That's great and all, kid. But—" Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and stared down at the girl sitting on the ground. He pointed his finger at her, a deadpan look on his face. "This is a _quirk_ apprehension test."

There was a moment of silence.

"…oh yeah."

* * *

 _After all, she is a Keyblade Master._


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: thank you guys so much for the support!

Guest: Thank you! Here's the next update! And this is an AU that happens after KH3 lol

SW11037: Lol yup! I love dream eaters too! and flow motion as well! And thank you!

AmericanNidiot: true lol

Lulu9814: thank you!

SpeculatingSpectre543: I try to keep everyone in character haha

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: lmao

SilverStar56: She knew that it was a test and she sometimes used her powers, but she just thought that at some tests it was useless for her. And thank you! It is haha, but I might change a few things to make it interesting to read. Following the anime and manga's a bit too boring if you all know the plot. Hikari's here to change thing for better or worse. Well, Hikari is already a keyblade master, so she might be stronger than her classmates. There's an idea I have and I plan to draw them out lol

* * *

Chapter 4  
the new student

* * *

"There's no more news about the Toxic Haze…" Izuku scrolled down through the news from the HNA website. The news about the villain attack had died—or more like covered up by the new headline.

 _ **All Might as a Teacher in U.A!**_

 _ **The Symbol of Peace: working in U.A?**_

 _ **Hero or Teacher? All Might is Now Working in U.A!**_

The green-haired boy sighed as he closed the tab and shut his phone. He continued his walk to U.A. when the crossing light turned green. The news about All Might had been hired as a teacher at U.A surprised the nation. It's what everyone has been talking about for the past few days.

It wasn't that he's not happy with the news. He just wanted to know if the girl from the villain attack is safe or not. He was tempted to ask his homeroom teacher about it, but decided against it since it wasn't his business. He didn't even know the girl and he was trying to stick his nose into something he's not related to.

To ease his worry, he put his trust in the Erasure Hero.

"Hey, you!"

Izuku visibly tensed when he saw a mob of reporters coming right at him.

"How are All Might's classes?" a female reporter asked, shoving the mic directly at his face. She was followed by a dozen other reporters, circling around the poor boy. They all had their cameras directed at him along with cameras and mics. "Give us a brief comment about his teachings!"

Honestly, Izuku didn't know how to deal with over-demanding media.

"Um, excuse me, I have to go to the nurse's office!" Izuku quickly excused himself and made a beeline to the school's entrance gate. He didn't really have to see Recovery Girl, he just needed an excuse to escape. His hands gripped on the straps of his backpack as he tried to ignore the media's call for him to answer questions regarding his mentor. As soon as he entered the building, he heaved out a sigh of relief, a hand on his chest. _'I better get to class…'_

The freckled boy took off his red shoes, taking it with him as he went over to 1-A's shoe lockers. He opened his shoe locker and pulled out his indoor shoes, placing his red ones inside. The boy blinked when he noticed a locker that was supposed to be empty, now has a name plate on it.

"Leon…hart?" Izuku blinked when he read over the katakana.

"Deku! Good morning!"

"Eeep! U-Uraraka!" Izuku almost jumped in surprise when he heard his friend's greeting. "G—Good morning!" he stuttered out, hiding his tinted red cheeks with his arms.

The brunette tilted her head confusedly. "Hmm?" her eyes glanced over to the locker Izuku had been staring at. "Leon…hart? Who's Leonhart?" she asked.

Izuku stopped stuttering and turned to look at the locker too, "I don't know actually…" he said.

"Ah! Do you think that we might be getting a new student?!" Uraraka's eyes gleamed brightly in excitement as she took a step closer to the boy, a smile on her face.

Izuku's face turned bright red at the close proximity. "M—M—Maybe? We should get to class and see then!" he looked away and avoided Uraraka's gaze.

When the duo arrived to class, they were greeted with their classmates discussing something about a new student. Izuku glanced around the room. He blinked a few times when he saw an extra desk right behind Yaoyorozu's—which was in his row.

"Hey, hey, did you guys hear? We're getting another student!" a classmate of them—Ashido Mina—came up towards the door to greet them, beaming with excitement.

"Really?!" Uraraka replied with the same amount of excitement.

"Yeah! I wonder if the new student is another girl?" the invincible girl hummed, tapping her finger against her chin—though her classmates could only see the movement of her sleeve.

Mineta puffed out his chest, holding his chin up high to prove that his statement is correct. "Of course, it's going to be a she! There's an uneven number of girls in our classroom!" he said as a matter of fact. Saliva gathered in his mouth as his cheeks became red at the thought of a female foreign student in their class. "From the name, she could be a really sexy foreigner—!"

Asui's tongue slapped the purple-haired boy's head from across the room. "Stop thinking perverted things, Mineta." She croaked.

Yaoyorozu nodded her head in agreement, staring at the boy sitting in front of her with distaste. "It's inappropriate to think such thoughts—let alone to the person who you have yet to meet." She scolded.

Izuku nodded his head in agreement as he went over to his seat right behind Bakugou. The usually loud ash-blond boy was unusually quiet this morning. He didn't blow up despite the loud noises around him. Bakugou didn't even glare at him like he usually does in the morning whenever he passes by his table.

"Settle down class." A lazy voice drawled from the door, their homeroom teacher stepping inside the classroom. Everyone quickly made their way to their assigned seat, waiting for their names to be called in the rollcall. With the last name ticked, he placed the attendance paper down on his desk. "Alright… First of all, good work on yesterday's combat training."

Aizawa sighed when his eyes saw the empty chair at the back. The new student was running a little late, despite the two of them meeting by the school gates. He averted his gaze back down to the papers. "I saw the video and results…" he looked over to the ash-blond, giving him a stern look. "Bakugou, you're talented. So, don't act like a kid."

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance, but accepted the comment. "I know."

"And Midoriya," The Erasure Hero averted his gaze to the boy sitting behind the blond, who visibly stiffened at the mention of his own name. "You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your quirk."

The green-haired boy looked down to his desk.

Another sigh was heard from the man. "I don't like saying the same thing over and over." His eyes skimmed over to the papers in his hand and glanced back to look at the boy. "As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do."

Midoriya brightened up at the compliment. "Yes, sir!"

"Now let's get down to homeroom business."

"Um—excuse me, Mr. Aizawa." Ashido raised her hand, gaining not just the teacher's attention, but the whole class as well.

Aizawa stared at the pink-haired girl. "What is it, Ashido?"

"Is there really going to be a new student in our class?" Ashido asked, a smile across her face. At this question, everyone stared at the teacher—hoping for him to confirm their curiosity.

The black-haired man nodded his head. "Yes, but apparently she's running a bit late—"

The class broke into chatters, ignoring the teacher standing in front of them.

"Did you hear? It's a she! She's a girl!"

"Don't you think she came in a little late?"

"Her tardiness should not be an example!"

Aizawa could already feel a headache coming and they haven't even made it pass homeroom. His eye twitched as he became irritated from how noisy the class is. "Quiet—"

 _Knock knock_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Great! First day of school and I'm already running late!'_ Hikari huffed out a tired breath as she waited for the crossing light to go green.

The very next day after Aizawa gave her the quirk apprehension test, she was already told to start school. She received the uniforms from the principal himself—telling her to protect the uniform policy, meaning she has to wear the uniform properly. _Meaning_ , she has to wear a necktie. She never liked wearing a tie around her neck. It didn't suit her character at all—and because she can't tie one as well.

She had woken up to the sound of her alarm. She turned the alarm off lazily and went back to sleep. Before she even knew it, she woke up an hour before school starts—and it's going to take her half an hour to reach school.

The brunette waited impatiently at the sidewalk. _'Not a very good way for a first impression.'_ She jogged on the spot, silently wishing the light would just go green. As soon as the light flashed green, she sprinted across the crosswalk—ignoring the looks she was receiving. If she run, then she'll reach the school gates before the bell. When the H-shaped building came to view, her eyes blinked confusedly at the swarm of people gathering around the gates. _'Huh? What's the press doing here?'_ she thought as her run slowed down to a jog.

The story of the Toxic villain was no longer a hot headline. The mysterious new _'pro hero'_ long forgotten because of the new headline—the news about All Might working as a teacher in U.A. The brunette was glad that her story was no longer in the news. There would be no more nosy reporters trying to find out who Wheeflower belongs to.

' _I can't get through!'_ Hikari stopped right behind a reporter as she stands on her toes to look at the mass of people blocking the entrance. She slipped inside the crowd and let out a grunt when someone elbowed her cheek. _'What a bad way to start the day!'_ she tried to push her way through the bodies—all the while trying to avoid being seen.

"Ah! Please tell us about All Might being a teacher!" A mic was suddenly shoved to the brunette's face, stopping her from sneaking further. "What do you think of his teachings?"

Hikari raised her hands up. "Sorry! But I'm running a little late, could you guys please back off?" she asked, as she looked over the reporter's shoulder. She could see the entrance gate. If it wasn't for the reporter pushing her further inside the crowd, she could sprint towards the gates. _'So close and yet so far away!'_

"Tell us about the Symbol of Peace in class!"

"How does he handle students?"

"Guys, guys! It's my first day here and I'm kinda late—!" The brunette pushed her way through and before she even knew it, a familiar white scarf wrapped itself around her wrist—pulling her away from the mob of reporters. "Thanks!" she sighed in relief at the sight of her homeroom teacher.

The man nodded his head and pushed her inside the gates. "You're late. Now, shoo." He motioned his hand, telling the brunette to hurry it up to get to class.

The brunette nodded her head and made a dash for the doors. She quickly went over to her shoe locker in the 1-A class section and scanned over the lockers for her own. Her name was place right below a student named Hagakure. She quickly pulled out her indoor shoes, shoving her sneakers inside the locker. She continued her little sprint, taking her indoor shoes along as she ran up the set of stairs to her classroom.

The campus was easy to get lost into. The hallways look so similar to each other that the brunette was sure she couldn't find a way without a map of each floor.

 _Bam_

"OW!" Hikari didn't even notice anyone rounding the corner. She had run into a person quite hard enough to make the both of them fall from impact. It also didn't help when she can't stop herself on time. She wasn't wearing shoes because she was to much in a hurry. "That hurts!" she rubbed her nose as she groaned in pain.

"I'll say…" a bored and tired voice said in equal pain.

Hikari blinked when she recognized the voice. "Shinsou?"

Said person turned his attention to her. "Oh? It's you." The boy sighed.

"Hey! What's with that sigh, huh? Aren't you happy to see me?" Hikari shouted, a little offended that the boy wasn't all that enthusiastic to see her as a U.A. student. She pulled herself up and reached her hand out for the boy to take. "The least you can do is congratulate me fist!" she puffed out her cheeks childishly.

Shinsou grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "The least you can do is apologize for crashing into me." He retorted smartly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah—uh, sorry about that." Hikari walked pass him to pick up where her shoes had landed. She leaned against the wall for support as she puts on her indoor shoes. Her eyes glanced over to look at Shinsou's attire. "You're going to P.E?" she asked.

"What's it to you, Ms. Foreigner?" Shinsou shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Just thought I should try to start a conversation." Hikari shrugged before she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder. "Shouldn't there be homeroom first or something?"

Shinsou didn't want to waste his energy on an overly dramatic girl, so early in the morning. But for some reason, he decided to keep the conversation between them for a little longer. "Our teacher just came in and told us to wear these and to meet him at the fields."

Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder. "I shall pray for your survival then." If Shinsou's going to go through the quirk apprehension test like she did with Aizawa then he was going to need all the luck and prayers he could get. Until now, her muscles still felt sore from all those exercise Aizawa put her through. "Good luck, Shinsou—it's like the worse. I hope you survive."

The lilac-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you blabbering about?" he sighed in respond before pinching the girl's sleeve to take her hand off of his shoulder. "Aren't you late or something?" he reminded.

Instant panic ran across her mind. "You're right!" she made a dash for the stairs again, but stopped on her way up. "See 'ya later, Shinsou! If you survive, let's eat lunch together!" she gave him a thumbs up and sprinted up the stairs afterwards, skipping two steps at a time.

A smirk made its way up the boy's lips. "Weird girl."

Hikari looked over the classroom signs, trying to find hers.

"1-A. 1-A. 1-A—oh." The brunette stopped chanting when she found the classroom she has been looking for. She took a few steps back to admire the large door with a huge 1-A painted on the door. "That's a big door…" she mumbled as she tilted her chin up to look all the way up.

She could already hear the noises coming inside the classroom. They were loud—really loud. From the glass on the A of the door, she could already see Aizawa up at front and she inwardly cringed. His face looked as if he wants to put a student into a lifetime detention. She inhaled deeply and gathered all the courage to face her teacher's morning rage.

 _Knock knock_

Hikari slid the door open and immediately bowed her head. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're _late_." Aizawa repeated in a stern voice. The brunette could only apologize again, a sheepish grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. The class quieted down at the sight of the new student and the pro hero was glad he could at least get a few minutes of peace and quiet. "Get inside and introduce yourself." He motioned his hand for the girl to hurry it up.

Hikari walked inside the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"I'm Leonhart Hikari, but you can call me Hikari. Nice to meet all of you."

Izuku's jaw dropped when he recognized the familiar girl. She was the same person he bumped into weeks ago. He couldn't forget her face since he was the one who broke her phone. He felt so guilty about it, despite her forgiveness. The two of them made eye contact when she looked around the room. She grinned at him and he could only look down, shrinking in his seat as he finds his empty desk more interesting.

"Plain." A voice coughed, breaking the silence.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the kid with purple balls for hair. "Uh… I'll take that as a compliment?" she said rather unsure.

Aizawa sighed. "As you all heard and know, she's the new student. I expect you to give her a decent welcome as a U.A. student." There was a chorus of yes around the room and an overly loud on coming from the boy with glasses. "Go and take your seat at the back so we can presume homeroom."

Hikari made her way to the seat at the back, smiling at Midoriya as she passed by his table. She sat down on the comfy swivel chair and placed her backpack under her desk. The only desk in the back row was hers. She felt a little left out since there wasn't any desk beside her—but then again, she did enter the school later than anyone.

"Now, sorry for the late notice, but today—," Aizawa began and there was a sudden change in atmosphere around the classroom. The brunette looked around, a confused look across her face. Since she was sitting at the corner of the room, she had a clear view of everyone's back and noted how they all seem to be tense. "—I'll have you decide on a class representative." He finished.

' _Class rep?'_ Hikari blinked and small tired smile came across her lips at the memory. She had been chosen as a class rep in the first year of middle school because she lost in a game of rock—paper—scissor. She propped her head up in her hands as she sighed. _'No thanks—'_

Though, her classmates seemed to think otherwise.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!"

"Me too!"

"I want to do it too."

"It's a job made for me—"

"I'll be the leader!"

The brunette could only stare as her classmates began to raise their hand up one by one. Never she had seen anyone be this excited to be a class rep in her days as a student. She doesn't mean to judge from first appearances, but neither of her classmates seemed to be class rep material—her included and especially the purple-haired boy sitting two desks in front of her. The ones she could actually see as class 1-A's future class rep are the boy with glasses, the bi-colored haired boy and the girl sitting right in front of her.

"Silence please!" The class immediately quieted down when one voice stood out from the rest. Hikari glanced over to the first line of desks, staring at the bespectacled boy. "It's a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It's not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one!" He suggested.

Hikari whistled. _'Now that's a leader.'_

A girl with dark green hair turned in her seat. "We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we trust each other?" she asked, placing a finger on her chin.

The red-haired boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If that's the case, then everyone would vote for themselves."

The bespectacled boy stood up in his seat. "Don't you think that is precisely the case? Whoever receives multiple votes here can truly be considered the most suitable person." he explained and Hikari completely agreed with his words. "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" he turned to look at the teacher, asking for permission.

Aizawa zipped his yellow sleeping bag up, "I don't care. As long as you decide before homeroom is over." He agreed before crawling over like a caterpillar to the corner of the room, dropping there to take a nap.

' _U.A sure is different…'_ Hikari deadpanned as she stared at her teacher's behavior.

"I apologize for this, Leonhart… It seems quite unfair for you..." the girl siting in front of her said, turning her seat around.

Hikari grinned at her. "Nah, it's okay! Besides, I know who I'm voting for~!" she said in a sing-song tone, twirling the pencil between her fingers. She stopped when she was about to write the boy's name on the paper. _'…wait, I don't know his name.'_ she furrowed her eyebrows down.

' _Oh well…'_

 _The guy with glasses and checked marked eyebrows_

The brunette folded the piece of paper into two before handing it over to the girl sitting in front of her. "Um… what's your name again?"

"Oh, pardon my rudeness." The black-haired girl took the piece of paper, handing it to the boy in front of her. She turned around in her seat again, facing the brunette with a kind smile across her lips. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Leonhart."

"The pleasure's all mine." Hikari nodded her head in greeting. She turned to the boy with the two-toned hair. "And you're?"

The boy glanced over to her—not even bothering to turn in his chair. "Todoroki Shouto." He said curtly before turning his attention back to the board.

The conversation ended just like that between Hikari and Todoroki.

"So—how are the classes so far?" Hikari decided to just ignore Todoroki and have a conversation with Yaoyorozu instead. She had dealt with many standoff-ish person before and the best way to be friends with them is to leave them be until the time is right. She kept chatting with Yaororozu—sometimes, the boy with a bird's head joined in the conversation. "Looks like I missed a lot, huh?" she sighed as she leaned back against the chair.

"Indeed, but I'm sure you'll catch up soon. I never heard of U.A. accepting a late entry." The bird boy—Tokoyami said as he crossed his arms.

Yaoyorozu smiled. "True. You must be very exceptional, Leonhart."

A nervous laugh escaped the brunette's lips. "Not really…" compared to a normal student—as normal as the ones in the City of Heroes—Hikari was a bit different. Her skills were above average since she had trained from when she was thirteen as a keyblade wielder. Now, a keyblade master and sixteen turning to seventeen in just a few months, her skills matched both Sora and Riku. Though four years doesn't seem much, but she has learned a lot and continue to grow to be a stronger master just like how she dreamed. "How about you guys? You guys got in through recommendations and in the top ten, right? That's amazing!" she praised both Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami.

The black-haired girl seemed to blush at the compliment. "Leonhart…"

Tokoyami could only hum in respond.

After a few minutes of counting the votes, Aizawa had finally finished writing on the board.

"I—I got three votes?!" Izuku exclaimed, completely surprised by the results.

The ash-blond slammed his hands on the table. "Why Deku?! Who voted for him?!" he shouted in disapproval.

The boy sitting beside him sighed. "Well, it's better than voting for you." He retorted, earning a glare from the blond.

Iida stare at the board. "I got one vote?" he stared at the results with wide eyes. He was sure that he voted for Izuku instead of himself. He looked around the room and spotted the new student giving him a thumbs up and a grin. _'She voted for me even though we don't know each other?!'_ he pushed his glasses up, his lips set in a straight line.

Both Izuku and Yaoyorozu had been called to stand in front of the class.

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu."

Poor Izuku, the boy seemed as if he was about to faint any second.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There's still a few minutes left till lunch. Go do whatever you want, as long as you're quiet." Aizawa dismissed the class before he went back inside his yellow cocoon.

Hikari sighed in relief.

The first four periods were tiring for her. History with pro hero Midnight. After that it was back to Aizawa teaching hero tactics. It has been awhile since she learned something in a class and it didn't help when she felt sleepy during Aizawa's boring lecture.

"I thank you for putting your trust in me, despite not knowing who I am, Leonhart!" Iida suddenly marched over towards the brunette's table, extending his hand for a handshake. The brunette jolted awake and stared at the boy's towering height from standing beside her. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Iida Tenya! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances!" his glasses seemed to glint brightly under the lights.

Hikari smiled unsurely. "It's nothing, really. You just seemed to have that leadership vibe around." She grabbed Iida's hand and he shook it up and down twice, a firm and stiff shake if she could describe it. "And nice to meet you too." she added.

After Iida's visit, the girls seemed to crowd over at her table, introducing themselves to her.

"So, where are you really from, Leonhart?" the invincible girl—who introduced herself as Hagakure—asked. "Your name sound so foreign!"

Hikari laughed. "I'm half actually. Pop's from America and Ma's Japanese. I was raised in Okinawa though." She explained—though all of them was a lie. She was pretty sure Leon wasn't born in America or Aerith in Japan. They were both from Radiant Garden and she doubts the City of Heroes has a town named RG. "I'm a proud islander!" she exclaimed, her arms crossed proudly against her chest.

"Okinawa? That's wonderful! My family owns a villa—the beaches there are really beautiful." Yaoyorozu clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face.

' _She does have that rich girl vibe.'_ Hikari thought, nodding her head in reply.

"She's foreign, but she doesn't have any big—" Before Mineta could ever utter another perverted word, Asui's tongue slapped the boy's head with a loud smack.

"Ignore him, Hikari." Asui croaked. She insisted on Hikari calling her by her first name and she agreed. In return, the green-haired girl has to call her by her first name as well. "Can I ask what your quirk is?" she asked, placing a finger on the corner of her lips.

At the mention of her quirk, the whole class seemed to turn their attention to her.

"Sure! My quirk's called Dream. It's something that allows me to make Spirits—the embodiments of dreams." the brunette explained. She memorized the script again from a week ago—in case everyone ever asked her again. She glanced over to look at Aizawa who was still asleep. _Can't hurt to give an example, right?_ "It kinda works like this." She raised her hand and there was a glow.

 _Squeak squeak_

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" Kaminari said as his eyes gleamed when he saw the animal.

Izuku stared at the creature with wide eyes.

"How cute!" Ashido along with the other girls squealed at the sight of the cute cat-dog creature.

' _Ah, Meow Wow… always capturing the ladies' hearts.'_ Hikari thought, staring proudly at the Spirit. She let out a grunt when Meow Wow suddenly pounced her from the table—making her swivel chair move back. She petted the Spirit's head, rubbing her palm against his head. Meow Wow chirped happily before jumping down from her lap to roll on the floor. "He's really excited—I guess he likes meeting new people." She said.

Uraraka kneeled down to pet the creature. "He's too cute!"

"What's his name?" Jirou asked, staring at the cat-dog as Uraraka and Hagakure seem to pamper it with pats and belly rubs.

"Meow Wow."

"That's not very creative at all…"

"Oi, Leonhart." The people surrounding Hikari's desk froze when they heard Aizawa's voice from the front. The yellow sleeping bag was zipped up to his neck and the only thing they could see was his face. He peeked his head out from the podium, staring intensely at the brunette who sat calmly on her chair. "Don't use your Quirk in class. Get rid of it before I give you detention." He scolded sternly.

Hikari gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay…" she raised her hands up in defeat and summoned the Spirit away.

Izuku placed his hand on his chin. _'That creature… it seems familiar…'_ the boy turned around in his seat and grabbed his backpack, pulling out his notebook. He silently skimmed through the pages and stopped at the most recent analysis he made. His eyes widened in realization when the creature inside his notebook and the creature Hikari summoned were the same—despite being different species. _'Could it be? Is she the one who was involved in the villain attack?!'_ he glanced over his shoulder, staring at the girl.

There was a bell—signaling the end of fourth period.

"Class dismissed…" Aizawa drawled out lazily. "Not you, Leonhart."

Said Leonhart gave a loud groan as she slumps in her seat. She pushed herself up from her comfy chair and made her way to the front, waving her hand to her classmates who exited the classroom to go to lunch.

The pro hero suddenly dumped all of the papers in Hikari's arms—who seemed to just take it confusedly. He tucked his sleeping bag under his arm and exited the classroom. The brunette took that as a sign for her to follow him with the papers he just gave. If he wanted her to help, then he should've just asked. She thought that he would've given her some sort of extra lecture or something.

"Just because you sit at the back, doesn't mean that I didn't notice you using your phone, Leonhart." Aizawa spoke out of the blue, surprising the girl.

' _Ah, spoke to soon…'_

"Er—you caught me red handed." Hikari couldn't deny the fact. She kept checking her phone every now and then from under the table. Because no one was sitting beside her, no one reported her bad behavior to the teacher. It wasn't that she was playing games on her phone. She was checking for any emergency calls from the committee. There have been a few times the committee called her for an emergency involving the Heartless and neither of those Heartless were pretty. "I was just wondering when Ma's gonna call—she promised to call me this morning, but she hasn't." she lied, giving a short laugh to cover her nervousness.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. He was sure that she moved to Musutafu with her parents. "You're living alone?"

"They're a little busy at the moment. Out of town for a few days to finish business." Hikari lied again.

The two of them arrived in front of the teachers' office. "I'll handle it from here." He took the papers from the girl's arms. With his free hand, he held it out to the girl, motioning his hand for her to give him her phone. Hikari pulled her phone out from her pocket, locking it first by pressing the button on the right side. "You can have this back after school. I'd be sure to inform you if your mother calls. Don't think of it as special treatment. The next time I see you using your phone during class, I'll confiscate this till the end of the year _and_ it's straight to detention, _Leonhart_."

The door to the teachers' office slammed shut right in front of the brunette's face.

A loud sigh of relief escaped the keyblade wielder's lips. It was a good thing Ienzo designed the phone so it can only be opened by her—if she locked it first that is. The data inside her phone was designed to be connected to the main server Ienzo created. Since she tends to break her phone beyond repair—all data was immediately backed up to the main server when she entered it in her phone.

She can't have her own teacher snooping her phone. It was filled with things he shouldn't know.

Though, if they do want to break into her phone—they would have to go through the top-notch firewalls specially designed by Tron himself. It's nearly impossibly for anyone to bypass the system.

"I'm hungry…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari glanced left and right, trying to find either her classmates or the purple-haired troll. It was a shame the pro hero—Lunch Rush didn't have beef stew and mashed potatoes. No matter how much she missed Aerith's cooking, she opted to have the homemade special curry instead. Her eyes spotted someone with lilac hair sitting alone at the last row of tables.

"Hey! Shinsou!" She called out with a grin on her face. A few students turned their head at her direction, giving her weird looks.

Said boy turned his head to the source, staring at her before presuming to eat his meal.

"What?!" Hikari marched up to the boy's table. "Hey, you're ignoring me again! I thought we're friends!" she huffed out, placing her tray across from him.

Shinsou didn't pay any attention—nor did he mind the brunette taking a seat in front of him. "We are?" he said lazily.

"Was that a question?" Hikari frowned at him, giving the stink eyes. When he didn't reply, she let out a huff and began eating. Since he didn't tell her to beat it or leave him alone—she assume that she's allowed to sit with him. "So… you survived P.E., huh?" she drawled out, trying to start a conversation.

"Seems like it." Shinsou answered.

The silence came back.

"Errr—that seems good. What menu was it?"

"Miso salmon."

"…nice weather we're having, yeah?"

"I don't care."

Hikari stayed quiet after that, taking a spoonful of her rice and curry. It almost seems like Shinsou didn't want her to be sitting in his table. The conversation always ended up dead between them and Hikari thought she could at least keep the conversation going between them. Shinsou and that freckled boy were particularly the ones she knew the longest in this school—it was natural of her to always be looking for them. Though, her classmates seemed nice—albeit a little cold.

"Hey," Shinsou called, making the brunette jolt a little since it was always her who was staring the conversation. He had finished his lunch and was now staring at her. "What class are you in? I didn't see you in 1-D or E. Support or Business?" he asked.

The brunette seemed to brighten up. "I'm in—" before she could even finish her sentence, a bell rang loudly. The two of them looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm pretty sure we still have 20 minutes until class starts…" she said.

" _Security level 3 has been breech. All students, please evacuate."_

Students began to leave their seats panickily, leaving their unfinished meals behind.

Hikari turned around in her seat and continued to eat.

"Are you an idiot? They told us to evacuate." Shinsou hissed as he stood up from his seat and quickly, but calmly went around the table to Hikari's side—who was probably the only student eating at this time.

"I ain't gonna—Hey! At least let me take my pudding!"

It didn't even take a minute and everything was already in chaos as everyone tried to leave through the double doors all at once.

"Whoa—!" Both Hikari and Shinsou were at the back as they watch students push and shove each other. The brunette's eyes widened when someone shoved a girl out of the way, making her fall down. She quickly went over to help the girl up. "Hey, calm down! We're in a hero school! There's a lot of heroes here, so there's nothing to be worried about!" she shouted, trying to calm the panic.

All her words went to deaf ears.

"It's no use." Shinsou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was impossible for them to get through now. "Might as well accept faith and die from a villain attack." he said rather sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't be such a downer." Hikari scolded him. She turned her attention to the girl and helped her up. "You okay though?"

The orange-haired girl smiled. "Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Everyone!"

Hikari turned her head to the exit. "Iida? What's he doing?" the guy was stuck on the wall above the exit sign.

"Everything's fine!" Iida yelled so boldly, making everyone stop and turn their attention to him. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine! This is U.A.!"

Hikari doubts that some ordinary press could bypass U.A.'s barrier gates, but she kept quiet—not wanting to cause anymore panic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Go ahead, class president."

"W—We'd like to choose the other student council members! But—before that…" Izuku fumbled with his words, trying to form the correct sentence. It was hard since all eyes were on his now. After the whole panic incident in the cafeteria, the teachers came and assured everyone that they're no villains inside the school. They were all told to go back into their class to continue the lesson. "I believe that Iida is better suited to be class president." He raised his chin up, smiling at the boy sitting at the back.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow, staring at Izuku with a confused look. "Class president?"

The green-haired boy smiled. "You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis. I think… he's the correct one for the job." he explained, waiting for Iida's confirmation.

"Yeah! Iida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria!" Kirishima cheered, completely agreeing with the idea of Iida being class rep instead of Izuku.

Kaminari nodded his head in agreement, "He was like a beacon pointing to the emergency exit!" he joked.

Iida gave Izuku a nod as he stood up from his seat. "I will accept the job!"

"You can do it, Mr. Exit Sign!"

"Exit-Sign Iida!"

"Do your best, class rep!"

Hikari grinned, propping her chin up on the table. Her classmates in Destiny Islands weren't always this excited or lively. The only loud ones in her school were probably herself and Tidus—with sometimes Sora joining over the loud duo.

The lessons went by smoothly.

"Leonhart." The bell had rung, ending the last lesson of the day. Hikari just finished putting all of her things inside her back when Aizawa called her to the front again. She made her way towards the front, passing by the line of students who were still getting ready to leave. "Don't do it again." the man said as he handed the phone back to her.

Hikari gave a two-finger salute. "Aye, aye, captain."

The pro hero's eye twitched at Hikari's aloofness to a teacher. "It's _'yes, sir.'_ "

"Aye, aye, yes sir!"

Aizawa was beginning to doubt the 'good student behavior' in her middle school report card.

The brunette had bid her homeroom teacher goodbye.

"Uh—um, w—wait!" Izuku gulped, twiddling his fingers nervously. He excused himself first from Iida and Uraraka, saying that he has to catch up with the new student before she leaves. He spotted her right at the bottom of the stairs and he quickly gained her attention when she saw him following her. "L—Leonhart?"

The brunette turned her attention to the freckled boy standing behind her. "Midoriya Izuku, right? Or was is Midoriya Deku?" she hummed to herself, trying to remember the boy's name. She was sure Aizawa wrote it the former while that temperamental ash-blond called him the latter. "Anyway, what's up? You need something?" she asked, casually crossing her hands behind her neck.

"It's Midoriya Izuku actually…" Izuku suddenly gave a ninety-degree bow. "I—I want to apologize about your phone." He fidgeted with the hem of his blazer, his eyes casted down to hide his embarrassment.

"This again? I thought I told you that it's okay." Hikari sighed as she reached inside her pocket, pulling out her phone. She showed it to the boy, trying to ease his worries. "See? It's all fixed up! There's nothing for you to be apologizing about."

"Oh… then—then are you okay after that villain attack?" Izuku asked, looking at her in concern and worry as the two moved aside to let the other students walk. They stood in the side, watching as students filled the hallways. "I notice that the animal you have at class and the one in the news are similar—I'm sorry if this sounded so rude!" he quickly added an apology.

' _He's got a sharp mind.'_ Hikari noted. Neither of her classmates seemed to notice it—or they just choose to ignore her. "It's fine. I'm doing better than ever actually. If I'm not okay, then I wouldn't even be here, right?" she asked him with a lopsided grin.

Izuku gave a slow nod.

"Midoriya!"

"Deku! We've finally caught up!"

Both Uraraka and Iida met Izuku and Hikari by the stairs as they made their way down. The cheerful brunette jumped over the last two steps and greeted both Izuku and the new student. She glanced over to the two of them before a bright smile appeared across her face.

"You two seemed to know each other very well!" Uraraka chirped.

"Not exactly. We bumped into each other weeks ago." Hikari explained and Izuku began to explain how the bump into each other—quite literally. The group of friends walked together to the shoe lockers. "I never would've thought to see him again in U.A. Apparently, it's a small world, huh?" she joked.

Uraraka giggled behind her hand. "You can say that again!"

* * *

 _The world is much bigger than they thought._

 _It wasn't a coincidence._

 _It was destiny._

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Eh? You're not wearing your hero costume too, Hikari?" Uraraka tilted her head when she saw Hikari sitting on one of the benches.

Turns out both Hikari and Uraraka used the same subway—though, Hikari lives further away than Uraraka. The keyblade wielder's station was four stops away from where Uraraka lives. They decided to hang out before going back home and became instant friends with how friendly Infinite girl is. Hikari insisted on Uraraka calling her by her first name—instead of Leon's surname. She was still not used to be called Leonhart. Sometimes, she doesn't respond when her classmates call her that.

Hikari turned her attention to the two approaching her. "The support company aren't finish with my costume yet." She looked down to her P.E. uniform. She doubts that it will done anytime soon. For the time being, she would just use her tracksuit uniform. "Besides, the tracksuit is actually comfy! And plus, we matched!" she pointed her finger to the boy standing beside Uraraka.

It was her second day at U.A. and they already began rescue training.

To say that she wasn't excited was an understatement. She heard of the amazing facility U.A. has to offer—that includes a large training facility that could be the same size as the small island in Destiny Islands, bigger maybe. The whole school ground was already huge as a start and Aizawa said it will take them one bus ride to reach the dome. It almost feels like U.A. is a small town of its own.

"A—Ah, yes!" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

There was a whistle.

"Everyone, please line up according to your ID numbers and board the bus in an orderly fashion!" Iida stood in front of the bus's door, blowing into his whistle.

"He sure is excited." Hikari pushed herself off from the bench and followed both Izuku and Uraraka into the bus.

The keyblade wielder chose to sit at the back where she can chat with both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. She folded her arms on top of their seats and continue to listen to everyone's conversation.

"I say whatever comes to mind," the frog-girl, Asui said, making the brunette turn to look at her. "Midoriya."

"Y—Yes, Asui?" Said boy responded.

"Call me Tsuyu." Asui insisted and Izuku could only stutter out a quiet yes. "Your quirk is like All Might's."

Hikari had never seen Izuku's quirk before. She had never seen any of her classmates' quirks before. The only ones she knew were her homeroom teacher and Uraraka. All of her classmates knew of her 'quirk' because of her demonstration yesterday—though it was only part of it.

"Wait a sec, Tsuyu. All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. Their quirk just kind of looked the same." The red-haired boy said, pointing out the difference between both quirks. He leaned back against his seat, a smile on his lips. "But it's nice to have a simple strength-enhancing quirk. you can do a lot of flashy stuff! My hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately it doesn't look like much…" he raised his arms and his skin suddenly hardened—similar to something of a rock.

Hikari blinked. "That's actually pretty cool." She commented, taking note of her classmate's ability.

Kirishima turned to face her. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" The brunette gave him a thumbs up, a big grin on her face.

Izuku completely agreed. "I also think it's really cool! It's a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"A pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity too, you know…" Kirishima said.

"My Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." the blond boy named Aoyama said from across Kirishima.

Ashido placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." She bluntly pointed out.

' _So, quirks do have drawbacks…'_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Well if you're talking about strong and cool—that'd be Todoroki and Bakugou." Kirishima turned his head to the ash-blond sitting next to Jirou. The boy seemed to notice the attention he was receiving, but decided to ignore it. The bi-colored boy on the other hand just continue to sleep.

"Bakugou's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular." Asui croaked.

"What was that?! You wanna fight?"

"See?"

"Pffft." Hikari stifled a laugh behind her hand.

Bakugou turned is head to look at her sharply. "What are you laughing at?" he growled, veins popping left and right. "Compared to me, you're nothing but an extra!"

"Ka—Kacchan!" Izuku gulped. It must've been quite surprising for the new student to be bullied on her second day of school. "He—He didn't mean it, Leonhart!" he quickly apologized for his friend.

"HAH? I mean every word of it! And don't fucking apologize for me, shitty Deku!" Bakugou growled, glaring down at the poor boy who just shrunk in his seat.

"Hey! Don't curse at him!" Hikari pointed her finger at him.

Bakugou glared. "What?"

"H—Hey, Bakugou—" Kirishima tried to pull the two apart.

"You wanna fight? Bring it, you coward!"

Everyone turned their head sharply at Hikari's direction. They didn't expect the new student would be so bold in her insults.

"What was that, you damn extra?!" Bakugou exploded, sparks emitting from his palm.

Kaminari seemed to agree with the brunette, "We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage. Even the new girl seems to think so too and she hasn't even known you for a day."

If it wasn't for Jirou sitting beside him, Bakugou would've jumped at the blond and the brunette. "What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill the both of you!"

Yaoyorozu sighed, staring at the bickering trio with a disapproving look. "What a vulgar conversation."

Uraraka smiled. "But I like stuff like this too."

Aizawa who was at the front seemed to have enough of his loud pupils. "We're here. Stop messing around." his eyes seemed to flash bright red for a brief moment, giving a warning to the trio at the back.

Hikari instantly backed down, giving one last glare to the ash-blond when their eyes met. "We'll see each other in training." She whispered, leaning a bit to the side.

"Can't wait for it." a murderous grin was seen across the ash-blond's face.

Izuku gulped. "But this is a _rescue_ training…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you."

Izuku thought that it would be best to separate both Hikari and Bakugou for a while. He stood right beside the brunette, separating her from the equally short-tempered teen. His worry was suddenly wiped away when a pro hero in a space suit came to greet them.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku fanboyed, covering his mouth at the sight at one of the heroes in his notebook.

Uraraka smiled. "I love Thirteen!" she said excitedly.

Thirteen nodded at them. "Let's go inside without delay."

"We look forward to working with you!" the class chorus, bowing their head in respect.

Hikari's eyes met with Bakugou's—to which the boy replied with a murderous glare. The two walked at the back of the class, Aizawa watching them from behind.

"What's with that look, you fucking extra?" Bakugou clicked his tongue as he walked beside the brunette.

Hikari's footsteps seemed to grow heavier and she stomped her way over to the entrance of the dome. "It's my face, porcupine." A visible vein popped on her forehead.

"You wanna go, _Newbie_?"

"Bring it, _Toilet Brush_."

Suddenly Aizawa's scarf wrapped themselves around Bakugou's and Hikari's forehead, separating them both. "Save it for later, _brats_." He retracted his scarf back when both teens were a few feet away. "Hurry up and get inside."

Both of them glared at each other for one last time before making their way inside the dome to join with their classmates.

The dome was bigger on the inside, filled with five different locations. It almost looked like a theme park in the brunette's eyes.

"There's the flood zone, the landslide zone, conflagration zone, et cetera— it is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short!"

Hikari whistled. "Wow~"

Aizawa walked towards Thirteen, exchanging a few words that neither the students could hear.

"The height of irrationality…" Aizawa suddenly said, confusing the students. "So be it. Let's get started." He announced to the students before walking towards the wall to lean against it.

"Before we do, I have one or two points… or three… four… five… six…" Thirteen trailed off. He cleared his throat and continued. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

Izuku smiled. "And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters!"

"Indeed." Thirteen confirmed. "However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."

' _Huh…'_ Hikari kept listening to Thirteen's speech. _'It's kinda similar to the World Order rule.'_ She placed her hand on her chin, trying to memorize Thirteen's words.

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of you own hidden potential." Thirteen continued. "Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others."

' _Now I feel a little left out…'_ Hikari sighed a little.

"This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives! Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all! Thank you for listening!"

Everyone clapped their hands at the end of Thirteen's speech.

' _Thirteen's cool! What he said are all true!'_ Hikari couldn't help but feel touched by Thirteen's words. The keyblade is created to protect, not to inflict harm on others or cause chaos. It was a lesson Mickey gave her from the moment she began training under him.

"Alright then, let's start—" Aizawa stopped when the lights began to flicker on and off.

' _This… isn't a good sign…'_ Hikari stood on guard. It was a never good sign when the lights began to switch on and off. Her eyes glanced around, trying to find something out of the ordinary other than the lights. Her eyes caught something in the distance—right at the center of USJ. A dark portal appeared and it reminded her so much of the Dark Corridors. Her body tensed a little when someone came out—followed by another and another, until it was a whole army of evil looking villains. _'Bad guys!'_

Kirishima squinted his eyes to get a better look. "What's that? More battle robots like the entrance exam?"

"Don't move!" Aizawa shouted, stopping his students from taking another move. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Mr. Aizawa?"

"Those are villains!" Aizawa said, straightly to the point.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, of all the time the villains had to show up, it has to be now. She wanted to summon her keyblade and help protect everyone, but it brings so many questions that she can't afford to let her cover be blown. So far, she found no news about a keyblade wielder in the City of Heroes for the span of years. She checked the older news as well and there was not a single mention. It was safe to say that she can use it, but on the other hand in one of the reports Ienzo found—Xehanort mentioned someone he met, a villain by the content. The report was cut there and the next page was missing.

They concluded that the keyblade is some sort of a villain secret or an underground secret.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead, is it? According to the staff schedule I received the other day, All Might is supposed to be here." The portal spoke as a face began to form from the black smoke.

Aizawa clicked his tongue, his scarf floating around him when he placed his yellow goggles on. "Of course, that whole incident was this scum's doing."

The blue-haired man with disembodied hands threw his head back with an exasperated sigh. "Where is he…? We've come all this way… and brought so many playmates… All Might… the Symbol of Peace… is he here?"

Hikari could feel Hagakure inching closer to her and she stood in front of her, holding her arm out protectively to shield the invincible girl.

The man turned to look at the group of kids, his eyes gleaming red with insanity.

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: another chapter! The fighting seems might be a bit long on this one too…

SpeculatingSpectre543: Things will go way different but at the same time the same lmao.

Guest: LOLOL Do we have a fellow Indonesian here? Hikari will definitely sing someone Tulus' songs because she's into songs like that haha

The Mail Carrier Mixael: it's okay! Thank you for commenting!

SW11037: thank you! Not at all haha my favorites are Meow Wow, Komory, Kuuma and Wheeflower (it heals a lot lmao)

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: yes!

Demonic Kagome: Thank you so much!

AmericanNidiot: yes haha

SilverStar56: XD while I'm in the mood, I just hope I can keep the interest in BNHA up! I hate to lose it… Hikari's just guessing when Aizawa's using his quirk lol (she has that sense when she'll know if someone is staring at her for too long)

JuggernautJJ: She is a handsome woman lol

Foxchick1: here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5  
the wielder

* * *

"Villains?! No way!"

"What villains be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?!"

The keyblade wielder frowned. The number of villains kept on growing in numbers. It was like there's no end to them. Finally, a creature stepped out from the portal. A large humanoid monster—its brain exposed for the world to see. Sure, she has seen unnatural creatures from the Darkness and sometimes they were beyond scary, but something about that humanoid monster is making her feel uneasy. She never knew something could be compared to the Darkside.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?"

Thirteen glanced over his shoulder. "We have them, of course, but…"

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school… Either way, if the sensors are not responding that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that." Todoroki took a few steps forward, his eyes looking over the villains crowding the plaza.

"What?" Kaminari turned his head sharply at the boy' direction. "No way! So, we can't contact the school with our phones too?!" he yelled in panic.

Jirou took out her phone from her pocket. "Seems like it…" she gripped her phone tighter when she saw there were no bars.

Hikari also looked over to her phone. Her phone wasn't the case. She's a hundred percent certain that she could still make calls despite the interference of a villain's quirk. The combination of Ienzo and Tron's works were incredible. Because of them, the phone between worlds were possible—there were no limitations. Though, she rather not risked either of Ienzo and Tron's identity being found out.

"This place is far from the main campus and they picked a time when a class is supposed to be here. They're not as dumb as they seem." The bi-color haired boy continued. A thin layer of frost began to show on the boy's right hand. "This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind…" He finished.

Mineta noticed the coldness radiating from the bi-color haired boy. "A—Are you kidding?! We can't fight them! We're only students!" he shouted panickily.

"Calm down, will ya?" Hikari grabbed the boy by his cape to stop him from running around in panic. She didn't blame him, compared to her everyone isn't experienced enough to handle these sorts of things. She has faced a lot and facing these villains mean nothing to her. She was used to Heartless popping left and right to ambush her—not to mention the all those villains that tried to get their hands on her keyblade. Her classmates have never faced anything like this, she guessed.

Hagakure held Hikari's hand. "What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice quiet and despite being invincible, the keyblade wielder noticed that she was pretty shaken.

"It's alright—Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen are here. They'll know what to do." Hikari reassured, giving the girl's gloved hand a squeeze.

"But—But they can't handle all of those villains!" Mineta cried, pointing his finger at the direction of the plaza.

"Shut up, you fucking baby!" Bakugou yelled at him—instantly shutting up the short boy. The ash-blond turned to look at the villains, a wide grin spreading across his face as his hands began to crackle. "I'm going to be the top hero and I'll start with beating the shit out of these fucking villains!" he made a move to step forward.

Hikari reached her hand out. "Wait, Bakugou—" despite going off on the wrong foot, she hates to see if anything were to happen to him and her new classmates. No matter how strong and powerful Bakugou's quirk is, she doubts that he's not experienced enough to handle all. Even she's not sure herself if she could beat that many while protecting everyone.

"Didn't I tell you not to move? All of you _stand back_." Aizawa stretched his arm out, blocking Bakugou from taking another step further. He could hear the ask-blond click his tongue, but he obliged his order. Despite his students' panic, never once did he avert his attention from the villains—afraid that if he did, the villains will make a move to attack the students. "Kaminari. Try using your quirk to signal for help." He ordered.

Although afraid, Kaminari followed his teacher's orders. "Y—Yes, sir!" he quickly pressed his hand on his ear peace, trying to contact the school.

Aizawa gave a nod. "Thirteen, begin evacuation and try calling the school too. Just like what Todoroki said, one of these villains with a radio-wave-type powers must be jamming the sensors." He ordered.

"Yes." The man in the space suit nodded his head. He began ushering the students closest to him out to the exit. "Let's go."

Izuku gulped. "But Mr. Aizawa, you can't fight them all alone!" he was scared. Anyone in their case would be too, but he can't just leave his teacher alone to fight by himself against all of those villains. He was easily outnumbered. If his teacher allows it—even though he himself is scared—he would gladly help out with the power All Might gave him. "Against that many… you can't nullify all their quirks! Eraserhead's fighting style involves erasure and a quick binding capture. A head on battle isn't…"

"You can't become a hero with just one trick."

The green-haired boy froze.

Aizawa prepared himself to jump. "I'll leave it to you, Thirteen."

"Of course."

Hikari watched the man leap off from the edge, his scarf flying around him wildly. She went closer to the stairs with Izuku, looking down to the plaza with amazement when Aizawa already defeated a couple of those thugs. The villains—from what she observed—seemed to underestimate Aizawa's abilities. They all stride with overconfidence when they first walked inside the plaza, but now they all seem to be shaken by Aizawa's unexpected powers.

"Mr. Aizawa is actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people…" Izuku mumbled under his breath.

"As expected of a pro hero." The keyblade wielder grinned.

"This is no time for analysis!" The two of them turned their attention to Iida. All of their classmates had begun to run except the both of them who were still watching their teacher fight. "Hurry up and evacuate!"

"Y—Yes!" Izuku turned around to leave. "Let's go, Leonhart."

"Wait—" Hikari took a few steps back and raised her arms and a faint silhouette of a flower and a goat were seen. In a burst of warm light, two Spirits appeared before their eyes. "Wheeflower, Yoggy, help Mr. Aizawa in any way you can." She instructed and both Spirits gave chirps and a snort, nodding their head.

Izuku stared at the two animals. "Amazing…" he had seen Hikari use her quirk in class when she created that cat-dog creature, but he has never seen it up close. She told him that she could also 'borrow' her Spirits powers and use them as her own. Her quirk is still a mystery to him—it was something new and the description she gave was still not enough to fully explain the workings of her quirk. "Ah—!" he took a step back when Yoogy Ram's horn emitted fire.

The keyblade wielder quickly send both her Spirits to the plaza. "I know Mr. Aizawa is capable of handling things on his own, but I can't help but worry." She explained to him as the two of them watch the Spirits ran down the flight of stairs—reaching Aizawa's side in no time. "They'll act as support and help him in anyway they can." She patted his shoulder and began to ran towards the others.

"Your quirk… Do you have one that can help us contact the school?" Izuku asked.

"No… I don't…" Hikari sighed and she could see the slight worry and disappointment in Izuku's eyes. She looked down and debated whether if she admits that her phone can actually make calls. She looked over her shoulder to where the battle it occurring between her teacher and the swarm of villains. Her gaze was averted to her classmates, running ahead of her. It didn't take her a second to decide. "But—my phone. I think I can make calls with it." she pulled out her phone, showing the teen her phone.

Izuku's eyes brightened. "R—Really?"

"Yes." Hikari quickly dialed the school's number and pressed her phone against her ear—hearing the dialing tone. "This phone is specially made by my friends." she said proudly, both Ienzo and Tron in mind.

 _The number you have reached is not in service—_

"Greetings." Both Izuku and Hikari turned their head at the direction of the disembodied voice. A large black smoke appeared right in front of the group, blocking their only way of escape. Instinctively, Hikari stood in front of the fear-stricken boy, shielding him with her own body. "We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of heroes, U.A. High School. In order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." the black mist spoke.

"H—Huh?" Izuku gasped, his eyes widened when he heard that the League of Villains were after All Might.

The villain's eyes looked over the group of students, watching them all cower in fear at his words. "We were under the impression that All Might Would be here today but… It seems his schedule was revised." The black mist began to waver, spreading widely across to prevent any escape route. "No matter… my role still remained unchanged."

Hikari still tried one more time to call the school, her phone pressed tightly against her ear.

The black mist's eyes seemed to fall onto her when he saw her using her phone. "It is best if you quit your irrational plan, Miss." He said, but that didn't stop her from continuing her actions. All of her classmates turned to look at her. "We have someone who could obstruct all signals inside of U.A."

 _The number you've reached—_

The brunette lowered her phone. _'He's right… it's no use if I continue to call when all of the signal in U.A. is down.'_ She furrowed her brows down as her thumb scrolled to the right, opening another list of contacts in her phone. _'Inside of U.A? That doesn't mean I can't try!'_ she tapped on Ienzo's contact, pressing her phone against her ear again.

"Le—Leonhart." Izuku placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder—trying to make her stop.

 _Ring ring_

The black mist chuckled at Hikari's attempts. "It is futile—"

 _Ring—_

" _Hello?"_

Izuku's eyes widened when he heard the voice on the phone.

From the distance he was standing, he could hear that there was someone answering the phone. _"Is there something you need, Hikari? It's unusual for you to call during this hour… Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_

The black mist seemed to be quite taken aback. "Impossible!"

"Is this for real?! Is she really talking to someone on the phone?" Kirishima stared at the brunette with wide eyes, a hopeful smile across his face. He turned to face the black mist, punching his fist into his palm. "Alright! Then it's our job to protect!" he lunged forward with the ash-blond.

"Wait, you two!" Thirteen called out to both Kirishima and Bakugou, who acted without his consent.

There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke covered the area.

Hikari coughed, fanning her hand in front of her face.

"We'll end you first!"

"Betcha didn't see that coming!"

The keyblade wielder heard both Bakugou and Kirishima's taunts from inside the smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, she could see everything and her eyes narrowed at the black mist as it began to form once more. She was sure both Kirishima and Bakugou landed a direct hit—she heard a loud clang. It was almost as if this black mist guy was impossible to beat.

"That was close… Students though you may be, you are still far."

Hikari's eyes widened when the black mist headed straight for her. She dodged roll away to avoid the mist and her eyes widened when the black mist began to surround her classmates. She spotted Iida jumping out of the dome with Uraraka and Satou—along with Shouji taking Ashido and Sero.

"Everyone!" Iida shouted, looking over to the dome.

The dome seemed to spread towards the students who managed to escape. "My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

Hikari's hand glowed a soft white light as she rushed over to the dome. She blasted a sphere of light to the two separate groups outside of the dome. Once the spheres were near them, it burst into a blinding light—turning itself into a barrier to protect her classmates.

"What?!" The keyblade wielder stopped midway when the large dome disappeared—along with everyone else who were trapped inside. She turned her focus to her other classmates, checking over them to see if they're injured or not. "Are you guys, okay?" she asked.

"H—Hikari!" Uraraka turned her head to the direction of the brunette.

"We're not safe yet…" Shouji announced as he regrouped with the others. His arms spread widely and his hands turned into eyes and ears. "Everyone's been scattered, but they're all in the facility."

"Leonhart, can you really contact the school?" Thirteen came over to the group, looking over the new student.

"Oh!" Hikari finally remembered that she had Ienzo waiting this whole time. She raised her phone to her ear again. "Ienzo, sorry to keep you waiting."

There was a soft sigh. _"It's fine. What do you need? I can hear all that ruckus from here."_

"Can you connect this call to U.A.? It's an emergency."

There was a brief pause. _"Alright."_ He agreed without question and the dialing ringtone was back.

"Didn't that mist guy said they have someone blocking the signals?" Sero asked, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"This phone's design is to still be able to make calls anytime and anywhere." Hikari averted her gaze to the black-haired boy, giving him a reassuring smile. She wasn't going to show her panic to any of her classmates—there was no reason to panic. She won't allow any of her classmates to get hurt.

Ienzo's voice came back to the call. _"I'm sorry, Hikari—but there seems to be something blocking the signal…"_

"Can you hack it through?" Hikari asked back.

" _It might take some time… I'll see what I can do."_

"There's no time…" Thirteen spoke and turned his head to the direction of the unguarded door. He looked over to the bespectacled teen who seem to notice his teacher's attention on him. "Class rep—your job is to run back to school and report what's happening." He instructed.

Iida seemed to refuse. "But—!"

"Even if Leonhart could make calls to the outside, they won't make it in time." Thirteen said and Iida glanced over to look at Hikari. The girl gave a nod, confirming the pro hero's words. If Ienzo could hack through and inform the school—it would waste too much time. "The alarm uses infrared tech. The fact that it hasn't activated even thought Eraserhead is down there nullifying their quirks means that whoever is interfering with the system has hidden themselves well. That being the case, you going back is our best option!"

"As a class president, I can't abandon my class—!"

Satou shoved Iida towards the exit. "He said to go!" he shouted, urging the class rep to hurry.

Uraraka nodded her head. "Just like in the cafeteria, we'll provide all the support you need!"

Hikari grinned. "We're counting on you, class rep!"

"Please use your quirk to save us all." Thirteen said.

"Everyone…" Iida stared at his friends before he turned around, positioning himself to run.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that." The black mist returned, blocking Iida's path to the door. "How foolish of you to discuss your plans out in the open."

Thirteen stood in front of his students. "It doesn't matter if you overheard." The cap of his fingertip opens, creating a vortex to suck the black mist inside. "You can't stop us!"

"Should you really turn your back at me, pro hero Thirteen?" the black mist spoke and a warp gate appeared behind the pro hero—the previous one he used to suck the black mist with. The vortex sucked a part of Thirteen with it, turning a part of his suit into dust. "You can't measure up to even the most ordinary of heroes when it comes to a fight. And now you find yourself ripped apart by your own power."

"Thirteen!" Uraraka and Ashido shouted in pure horror at the sight of their teacher being ripped apart by his own black hole. Hikari quickly went over to her teacher's side, looking over his injuries. She cringed at the sight of the damage.

"Iida, just go!"

Iida swallowed hard before making a dash towards the door.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aizawa was taken by surprise when the colorful goat rammed into the villain sneaking behind him.

It had sent the villain flying back a couple of feet—surprising the others as well. Another colorful animal— _flower_ —appeared beside him, giving him a stamina boost. He could feel all that tiredness from fighting the villains were gone. It was as if he just started the fight. He noticed the flower is the same one from the Toxic Haze incident. From this, he knew that both of these animals were from his new student.

' _She gave me a healer and combat support.'_ Aizawa quickly analyze the other Spirit's moves. While the flower—Wheeflower—is always near him, the goat was moving around, ramming its' head into people and sending flames from its' horns.

"Oi, oi, oi…" the blue-haired man stared at the two animals helping the pro hero. They came out of nowhere. Completely out of surprise. "That's cheating… You can't have any party members…" he began to scratch his neck, disliking where this is going.

Aizawa ducked down and landed a full blow to a villain's stomach.

The villain's visible red eye glanced over to the flower. "Huh… that flower… I've seen it before…" he stopped scratching his neck, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Yes, he remembers now…

He saw it on tv—the news about one of his subordinates being captured.

Word has it, U.A. wanted to accept a late entry. Meaning that U.A. was giving out a free pass to the examinee. He sent the B-class thug to retrieve the ID pass from the student, but surprise, surprise, he failed. Quite pitifully he might add. Toxic Haze didn't manage to get the ID and all that chaos he spread was resolved because of a little flower creature. The mission's failure was an embarrassment for the League of Villains.

"I could use someone like that in my party…" the blue-haired man said to himself. He didn't know who the flower belongs to—it couldn't be from either pro heroes, so it has to be from one of his students. "Which one? Which one?" he drawled out—watching the pro hero taking down another of his subordinates.

The flower was present when Toxic Haze confronted the girl.

"Oh…"

It was obvious.

"Shigaraki Tomura." The black mist appeared beside the blue-haired man.

Shigaraki didn't turn his head to look. "Kurogiri… did you kill Thirteen yet?"

"He is incapacitated, but… there were some students I couldn't warp away and one of them escaped." Kurogiri said and the crimson eyed male narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "A student managed to contact the outside—despite our attempts to block the signals." he informed.

The man began to scratch his neck aggressively. "Then why didn't you stop that brat?!" he raised his voice just a little as anger rushed over him. "Kurogiri—you… I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here… Great… this is great… our plans… ruined… it's game over…" he mumbled to himself, frustration taking over.

"Though she managed to get contact outside, she has yet to succeed in calling for help." the black mist continued.

The blue-haired man stopped. "Good… good…" his eyes glanced over to the top of the stairs. "Get her… don't let her call anyone… I want her dead." He motioned his hand, calling a few of the villains around him.

Kurogiri expanded himself, creating a large enough gate for the villains to enter.

Eraserhead's binding weapon wrapped themselves around a few of the villains, pulling them back from entering the warp gate. "As if I'll let you!"

"Hmm," Shigaraki hummed in amusement at the sight of the pro hero fighting in all his might to protect his students. "Nomu… you go too. Kill the NPC responsible for this mess…"

The humanoid monster beside him obliged, dragging his feet towards the gate.

Despite the hand covering his face, a sinister grin appeared.

"It's time to play…"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Curaga." Hikari casted heal over her injured teacher.

"Wow…" Ashido stared in amazement.

"I'm not much of a healer, but this will heal most of his wounds. He should be fine." Hikari informed. She wasn't considered a healer, but she's pretty decent with the spell. She traveled alone quite a lot and they were no healers in her party—except if she summons the Spirits, but they can only appear in a limited time since they're originally from the Sleeping Realm.

Thirteen moved a little, his fingers twitching. "Le…on…hart…"

"Thirteen!" Uraraka exclaimed in surprise at the teacher's speedy recovery. She had been gone for less than a minute to help Iida escape and now Thirteen was able to move. Since it couldn't be Ashido, she looked over to the brunette who was still on the phone. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked, kneeling beside the pro hero.

Ashido nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Hikari healed him! She said he's going to be alright!"

Uraraka sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Shouji turned his head to the girls' direction when he heard the villains' conversation in the plaza. "Leonhart—they're coming after you!" his eyes widened when a black portal appeared behind the girl.

Hikari's eyes widened when she turned around, coming face to face with a hand that reached out from the portal. She quickly ducked down, avoiding the hand. Both Uraraka and Ashido quickly reacted, the two girls quickly pulled Thirteen away from the warp gate as Hikari stood in front of them, glaring at the hand from the mist.

"Hey, kid." a voice said from inside the portal. Thirteen quickly looked over his shoulder when a number of villains began to appeared from the portal. "How about you hand me that phone of yours? We promise not to hurt anyone." The villain seemed to laugh at the fears he brought up to the children.

"Apologize to Thirteen then you punk!" Hikari shouted at him angrily.

" _Hikari—"_ The dialing tone was replaced with Ienzo's voice. _"It seems the signal around the school is down. We can't connect you."_

"Tough luck, kid!" The villain sneered, laughing at their dismay.

Hikari frowned. "Then change of plans. Connect this call to someone named Tsukauchi Naomasa. He's in my contacts—the only one." She quickly thought of the detective. The man has connections with pro heroes and if she calls him and tells him about the situation—all those pro heroes will storm into USJ in no time.

" _Alright."_

The keyblade wielder ducked down when one of the villain's long arms threw a punch at her face. She grabbed his extended arm with her free hand and gave a powerful tug, pulling him towards her. She bends her arm and jabbed her elbow on the man's stomach making him stagger back a few steps. Finally, she reached her hand out to the man's face.

" _Sleep_." The brunette casted the spell quietly and no sooner than a second, the man fell backwards—soundlessly asleep.

"Is that her quirk?!"

"Don't let her hand get near your face! It must be a poison gas!"

' _Poison gas? These guys have high imaginations…'_ Hikari thought as both Satou and Shouji came running towards her. They immediately started to take out as much as villains as they can, punching left and right.

"You okay? That was a nice trick!" Sero grinned, standing beside the brunette.

"Yeah—Look out!" Hikari quickly pushed Sero out of the way when the same humanoid monster from the plaza appeared behind them. She jumped away, watching Sero landed near the two girls and Thirteen. The monster had punched the ground—creating a crater in the spot they previously stood. It turned its head at her direction, making an inhuman sound. As she expected, the monster didn't pay attention to Sero or anyone.

It wanted her. _Dead_.

"Hikari!"

"W—What is that thing?!" Ashido stuttered, staring at the muscular creature with wide eyes.

" _Hikari. You're connected!"_ Ienzo's voice snapped her away from her thoughts.

 _Ring—_

The detective immediately answered the call. _"This is Detective Tsukauchi—"_

"Mr. Tsukauchi! It's me, Leonhart. Leonhart Hikari!" the keyblade wielder avoided the monster's punch once again, moving backwards to lead the monster away from her friends. "Whoa—Yikes!" she suddenly lost her footing, falling backwards.

The brunette could feel gravity taking over.

"Leonhart!" Sero's tape shoots forward and Hikari grabbed his tape. The two of them tugged on each end to prevent Hikari from falling over the flight of stairs. Before Hikari could even pull herself, the monster threw another punch and she avoided it by a centimeter. She had moved sideways, letting her left leg hold all of her weight. "You okay?" the boy shouted.

Hikari tugged on the tape and she stood on the flat ground again. "I'm good!" she shouted back without turning her gaze. Her eyes stared at the cloud of dust around the monster and she jumped back as she saw the monster lunged forward—its hand aiming for her head.

" _Ms. Leonhart? Is there something wrong?"_ the detective's voice was suddenly filled with worry when he heard all the noise in the background. The call he received wasn't directly from her phone. It was connected through the main system back in Radiant Garden—of course that number wasn't registered. _"Are you in a fight? Where are you now?"_

Once again, Hikari averts the fight to the opposite of where her friends are—this time careful of her surroundings. She let out a grunt when the monster's hand grabbed hold on her arm, tightening its grip around her whole forearm. Her phone slipped from her fingers and dropped down to the floor.

"Mr. Tsukauchi—!" Hikari wheezed out as she tried to pry open the monster's fingers from breaking her arm. It wasn't like any Heartless or Nobodies she had faced. Neither of the dark creatures were this strong. "Stopga!" she casted and the monster seemed to froze in time.

A ticking clock appeared right above the monster's head.

The brunette quickly pries off the fingers encircled around her arm. By the time the clock ticked to twelve, the monster began to move again and luckily Hikari managed to get away from it on time. She dodged roll away, swiping her phone from the ground as well.

"Leonhart!" Satou shouted when Hikari crouched over. He cursed under his breath as he punched another villain out of the way.

"I'm fine!" Hikari replied, standing up. She pressed her phone back to her ear. "Mr. Tsukauchi, U.A.'s being under attacked by villains—I don't have time to explain—Thirteen's hurt and all signals are down! You gotta trust me!"

The brunette slid between the gap of the monster's leg and jumped on its' back, latching herself on him. The monster began to trash around, trying to get her off of it. She grabbed the tape Sero shot at her and used it like a horse's bit over the monster's open mouth. She dug her heel on the monster's lower back as she pulled on the tape, making the monster tumble over the stairs. She was careful not to fall over as the monster kept sliding down the flight of stairs.

Hikari jumped off of the monster and landed on the steps with a soft thud. She got a clear view of the fight bellow. A few villain's eyes seem to watch her as she managed to defeat the inhumane creature they were so proud of. She didn't see any of her Spirits in the field. The time limit was up.

"Argh—What?!" the brunette flinched when she felt someone grip on her right wrist tightly. She was sure the monster was in front of her and she glanced over to her hand and her eyes widened when it was inside of a black portal—the mist guy's quirk she presumed. She tried pulling her hand back, but whoever is on the other side was persistent on not letting go.

Shigaraki watched from where he stood. The girl—a _mere_ little snot nosed brat managed to take Nomu down. He glanced down to the girl's hand he took from Kurogiri's warp gate. His hand was around the girl's wrist—his middle finger raised up to prevent his quirk from being activated.

His other hand took the phone away from the girl's fingers, holding it between his thumb and index finger. _"Ms. Leonhart? Hello? Ms. Leonhart—"_

All of the man's five fingers gripped on the phone, disintegrating it into dust.

Hikari watched the man crush her phone. "HEEEYYY! You're gonna pay for that Hand-Man!" she shouted angrily at him.

Aizawa turned his attention to the hand, sticking out of the warp gate. He activated his erasure on Shigaraki just in time when his middle finger enclosed around the girl's wrist—all five of them.

"Huh…" Shigaraki said, all five fingers still around the girl's wrist. He raised his pinkie up and the pro hero's hair fall over his face once again. "Your Quirk… it's not good in these types of battles, huh? You jumped right into this fight, hoping to make the kids feel safe? You're so cool, _hero_."

The pro hero's scarf went towards Shigaraki.

"Too bad, pro hero."

Hikari's eyes were wide as plate when the monster in front of her was gone in a blink of an eye. Even in a distance, she could hear the sickening crack.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

The monster was on top of the pro hero, twisting his arm and crushing it like a twig.

"Argh!"

The keyblade wielder cringed at the sound of bones breaking.

"Eraser… meet the anti-symbol of peace. The bio-engineered, Nomu."

Before the keyblade wielder could even move, Nomu crushed Aizawa's other arm—breaking it with one hit. The Nomu raised Aizawa's head forcefully and slammed it into the ground, creating a small crater with its immense strength.

"The brat called the police… might as well kill her too... to hurt the symbol of peace's pride—!" Shigaraki didn't even get to finish his sentence when a punch strike across his head. The girl—the girl whose wrist he has been holding, came through the warp gate Kurogiri made. She jumped out of the portal, punching him and making him stagger back. He released his hold on the girl's wrist.

Hikari used the villain as a kick-start for her flow motion to activate. She kicked him away and dashed towards the Nomu. She spun around him a few times, then flung it towards the villain with a kick. She landed beside her teacher and she cringed at the amount of blood pooling beneath him.

"Curaga!" the brunette quickly casted the spell on her teacher, watching his wounds heal just a little. She didn't have enough magic to summon Wheeflower and she didn't bring any Ethers or potions with her to USJ. "Curaga." She casted the cure spells two more times.

"Leon… ha…rt…" Aizawa hoarsely said, his eye looking at his student as the magic healed the poor man, but it wasn't enough. "Sta…nd back."

"Don't worry, Mr. Aizawa. I gotcha. I have a potion too. I'll go and get it once we get out of here." The keyblade wielder reassured, giving a thumbs up.

The blue-haired man pushed himself up. "So… you're the brat with that weird quirk."

Hikari turned her attention back to the man. "Not as weird as you, _Zombie Breath_." She scowled at him with narrowed eyes. "Mr. Tsukauchi will be here with the police force _and_ the pro heroes. You're _done_ for."

Shigaraki looked unamused. "Am I?"

"Until they arrive, I'll be your opponent." Hikari stood in front of Aizawa, standing tall with confidence. As a keyblade master, it's her job to protect. She wasn't going to just stand back when her teacher gets beaten to a pulp. A bright light emits from her hand and she took the handle, swinging it into her signature stance. "Be ready."

She didn't care if the villains knew or not.

A keyblade.

"That's—?!" Kurogiri seem surprised at the sight of the sword-like-key.

Shigaraki began to scratch his neck, staring at the keyblade with widened eyes. "Oi, oi, oi—that's cheating. Cheating!"

Hikari took a deep breath. _'All my potions and Ethers are in class. I need to save my magic in case someone else needs healing.'_ She wasn't the best at coming up with plans or tactics, but she knew with her limited magic, she wouldn't be able to defend if she used to much on the element-based spells. She needed to save up for healing and casting barriers, because it was needed to protect at times like this. _'But I'm not going to show it to them.'_ She lowered herself, holding her keyblade tightly.

From their expression, they knew something about the keyblade.

The brunette dashed forward and swung her keyblade at the blue-haired man, but as she expected—Nomu stood in front of him in breakneck speed. Her keyblade slashed the creature across and it let out a loud screech. She jumped as it tried to swat her away. Nomu went over to Aizawa, as per Shigaraki's order to take him out first before the wielder.

"Think again!" Hikari moved her keyblade, pointing it at Aizawa's direction. Magic seemed to flow from her hand into her keyblade, directing her magic over to the teeth. Bright light shot out from the tip of her keyblade and it burst into the same barrier that protected her friends. This time, when Nomu's fist collided against the barrier, it counterattacks, pushing the creature back with a blast. "If you want Mr. Aizawa, you're gonna have to go through me, you punk!" she rushed down and landed another hit on the Nomu.

"How did U.A. manage to get a wielder?" Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at the wielder—who was unexpectantly holding her ground against Nomu. "This Nomu doesn't stand a chance—"

Shigaraki snarled. "Shut up… Shut up…! Nomu… can stand it. He's made… to defeat All Might… who's to say Nomu can't beat up a pesky wielder?" a sinister grin made its way up to his face. His red eyes averted to the three kids in the waters—not far from where he stood. "Hey, wielder… who do you choose?"

Hikari's attention were split for a second when she turned her head to the direction where Shigaraki had sprinted off too. He was heading for her three classmates; Izuku, Asui and Mineta. She drew her keyblade with gritted teeth—planning to use point-warp to save her friends.

"You can't save both of them."

The keyblade wielder turned her attention back to Aizawa. The Nomu was standing right in front of him.

"And you can't save yourself."

A few villains seemed to show up around her.

"Let's see who you'll save." Shigaraki placed his hand, all five fingers, over Asui's face. He activated his quirk, but nothing came. The girl's still alive. "Ah… You really are cool… Eraser…"

Hikari glanced over to Aizawa, who forced himself up with his elbow—his eyes glowing bright red. The keyblade wielder wasn't fast enough to blast bullets from her transformed keyblade, she had it pointed at the opposite direction—one at the Nomu and one at Shigaraki. She didn't waste another second to pull the trigger, shooting light at the Nomu that grabbed Aizawa's arm and one over to Shigaraki. She missed Shigaraki because of the warp portal that appeared.

"You're forgetting about us!" the villain in front of her swung his fist at her face. She ducked down when she noticed the warp mist appearing behind her. her previous bullet was shot out from the mist, hitting the villain in front of her instead.

"Nomu." The blue-haired man called when he saw an opening. "Take her down."

Nomu appeared right behind the keyblade wielder. She wasn't fast enough to cast barrier as Nomu's fist collided with her stomach. The punch sent her back flying across the field, skidding to a full stop near the stairs. She was lucky that she has an extend of durability because of Merlin's magic, but still that punch hurt like heck.

"Leonhart!"

"O—Ow…" the brunette wheezed out, holding her stomach with one hand. She dropped both of her keyblade guns and they had been summoned away because of the distance of where it was first dropped. "That… hurts more… than when I crashed into Shinsou." She grunted in pain, wiping the blood that came out from her nose.

Izuku quickly jumped out of the waters, pulling back his fist to punch Shigaraki away from Asui. He had seen how Shigaraki's quirk work and he didn't want to see any of his friends die.

"Get your hands off her!"

"SMASH!"

There was a burst of impact when his fist collided with something sturdy.

"N—No way…" Izuku's eyes widened when he saw that his attack did no damage to the Nomu. "Not even a single scratch—!"

"That punch… was impressive… Smash, was it? I take it you're a follower of All Might?" Shigaraki turned to where the boy stood. "Well, whatever."

The Nomu had grabbed Izuku's arm as Shigaraki reached his hands out to Asui and Mineta.

Hikari had prepared to shoot another barrier at the trio's location, but loud noise stopped her from doing so.

 _BAM_

The brunette raised her chin up to the direction where she had heard of the noise.

"Fear not."

Footsteps echoed in the silence.

"For I am here."

There on the stairs, stood Earth's mightiest hero.

All Might.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"18… 19… 20…"

A police officer has hustled the students out of the building and made them stand in a line. His feline eyes scanned everyone, counting the students present at the moment.

After All Might entered the battle, everything seemed to turn in for the better. Hikari had watched his battle with awe. He saved everyone in a blink of an eye and manage to defeat Nomu by punching it straight out of the dome. Not long after that, the teachers came to save the rest of the students. A few minutes after that, the police force came—along with a few pro heroes she had never seen in person before. Two villains escaped, but the rest were arrested.

The cat officer nodded his head and turned to the man in a coat. "Everyone's here, except for that kid who injured both legs." He informed, giving a salute. "Everyone seemed to be unharmed."

The man hummed in response. "That's good to hear." his eyes looked over to the group of students and he spotted the girl he was looking for. "Ms. Leonhart." he called to the brunette, taking his hat off.

Said brunette turned to the man. "Mr. Tsukauchi!" she grinned at the man approaching her. "Thanks for trusting my call—it must've sounded so weird at that time." she crossed her hands behind her neck.

Tsukauchi shook his head, a smile on his face. "Not at all, it was your call that saved the day."

"But it was Iida who actually saved the day, my calls couldn't reach the school grounds." Hikari turned sideways to look at the class rep talking to Uraraka and Ashido. The class rep seems to be going around, checking his classmates. "I'm glad you gave me your number—otherwise I don't know who else to call." She laughed a little, rubbing the back of her neck.

She didn't know any pro hero agencies' numbers and if she calls the police, they would just think of her call as a joke because of how stupid she must've sound.

Tsukauchi laughed a little. "To be honest, I was surprised when you called me in such panic." He admitted. He had been in a meeting with his co-workers when his phone suddenly blared an unknown ringtone. It was different from the regular ringtone he had set and he immediately picked it up, thinking it was something important. "We were lucky that Best Jeanist and Gunhead were inside the meeting."

"… you were in a meeting? I'm so sorry for calling you!" The brunette quickly apologized. "It must've been so embarrassing!"

The detective laughed again, waving her apologies away. "It's alright! If I didn't answer, then we wouldn't have gotten here on time." he said.

"Mr. Detective," Asui hopped over to the two. "How is Mr. Aizawa?" she asked.

The detective smiled. "There's nothing to be worried about. His injuries had been pretty bad, but he's going to be just fine."

Mineta cried tears of joy. "That's a relief!"

Hikari couldn't help but smile. She had casted Curaga over three times on her teacher, hoping that it could at least help him heal his fatal injuries. If she could cast cure more over her injured teachers and classmate, she would. She had run out of magic at the moment and her ethers were left inside her backpack. It was impossible for her to cast magic now.

Her phone was completely destroyed and there was no chance for her to contact Ienzo. She has to go back to Radiant Garden and report everything to him and get a new phone. She made a mental note to stock up on potions and ethers with Mog. She was going to need a lot of it from now on.

"And Thirteen?" Yaoyorozu asked in concern.

Tsukauchi turned to her. "He's also going to make a full recovery. All Might's injuries aren't life threatening either. It's possible that Recovery Girl's healing will be enough for him." he informed.

Uraraka took a step forward. "And Deku?"

"What of Midoriya?" Iida asked.

Tsukauchi blinked. "Midori… Ah, yes, he's doing fine as well. It seems he made it to the nurse's office in time. He'll be alright." He reassured with a smile.

Everyone seemed relief at the information.

Ashido took a few steps closer to the brunette. "It's all thanks to you, Hikari! Your healing is amazing!" she praised.

"Aw shucks, Mina! You gals were amazing too!" Hikari grinned. She had overheard their battles from eavesdropping and she was impressed. Class 1-A might be younger than her, but they were strong and amazing. She has no doubts that they will become great heroes in the future.

"Excuse me for interrupting!" Iida appeared between the detective and the group of girls, Asui and Mineta beside him. "Leonhart! I heard from Asui and Mineta that you're injured! Why did you hide your injuries from the medical staff!" he began to make motions with his hands, scolding the brunette for her reckless behavior.

Tsukauchi turned to look at the girl. "You're injured?" he turned his head to one of the paramedics. "We need a medic here!"

Hikari waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no! It's okay!" she laughed it off, giving a reassuring look to her friends and the detective.

Asui placed her finger on her chin. "But Hikari… we all saw you got hit by that creature… Didn't it hurt?" she asked, staring at the taller girl in concern.

Mineta nodded his head. "Y—Yeah! That monster punched you straight out of the field! It was almost the same as All Might's! You couldn't have survived that punch!"

The keyblade wielder didn't know if she should feel flattered by Mineta's words or not. "Uh… I guess you mean I'm strong for handling such brute force? Thanks, I guess, Mineta…" she rubbed the back of her head. She placed her hand over her stomach, careful not to put too much pressure on it. She was certain that a huge ugly bruise was forming. "But really, I'm fine. Nothing but a few cure spells from Wheeflower can't fix!" she reassured.

"Really? You've been walking around like a penguin…" Asui noted, talking about how strange Hikari has been walking around after Nomu's attack.

"No way, really?" Hikari turned to look at Asui seriously and then to the boys—who nodded.

"I thought it was just your weird way of walking." Mineta commented.

"Thanks again, Mineta."

Tsukauchi motioned his hand for a medic to come over. "Just to be save, we'll have a medic check on you."

Hikari tried to reassure the detective once more.

Yaoyorozo gingerly reached her hand out, afraid to hurt the girl more just by touching. "But are you alright, Leonhart? We can't overlook the smallest of injuries..."

The brunette hid her cringe when she laughed. "I'm fine! Wanna look—?" she lifted a little of her tracksuit and t-shirt—immediately, her ears heard the loud shrieks from the three girls in front of her. "What?" she blinked confusedly at them.

"It—It's purple!"

"Leonhart, are you really alright?" Jirou asked, staring at the little bit of skin Hikari was showing. It doesn't take two to know how bad it was—even if she only showed a little. "You do feel it, right?"

"I do."

"D—Doesn't it hurt?" Ashido asked. "Y—You can heal it, right?"

"It hurts, but nothing that I can't handle." Hikari replied, pulling her clothes down to cover her stomach. "I can heal it. I'm just too tired to use my quirk."

Mineta pointed his finger at her stomach. "It's not sexy at all—it's all bruised… definitely a turn off." He stared at it with disgust, earning a smack from Jirou.

"Control yourself." Jirou deadpanned.

Iida moved his hand. "Please don't hide your injuries, Leonhart!" he chided. "We will be very worried if something happens to you!"

Hikari laughed as Tsukauchi ushered her to the ambulance. "Whatever you say, class rep."

Both Asui and Mineta didn't seem to mention anything about her weapon.

While the other villains present during her fight didn't seem to know what a keyblade is, she wonders if only those two villains knew of the keyblade.

* * *

 _"One kid… is a wielder."_

 **"** … **Oh?"**

* * *

 _The PC has entered the game._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: thank you guys so much for your continuous support!

Lulumo: there's nothing that can slip past All For One lol

Guest: here's more~

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: definitely

AmericanNidiot: lol

Kaichi: there will be mentions, but Hikari's the main character in this story along with the BnHA casts.

Lulu9814: Thank you!

The Mail Carrier Mixael: everything will get a lot trickier ;)

JuggernautJJ: Lmao, that's just how Mineta is

SilverStar56: Thank you! Yeah, that's true haha. Horikoshi is a genius! Thank you! Hikari will try to keep it a secret as long as she can since the City of Heroes isn't connected yet. (None of the worlds seemed to be connected after KH3, at least in my version lol) and thank you again!

There might a slight spoiler from BNHA Illegals! You know, that spin off manga? It's actually a great read! It made me fall in love with the side characters! (plus, there's more pro hero action there haha)

* * *

Chapter 6  
declaration of war

* * *

"Give it to me straight, Doc. Am I dying?"

Due to the medic's request, Tsukauchi had sent the brunette off with the ambulance to the nearest hospital. The bruise on her stomach had looked way worse than she has expected. When class 1-A heard she has to go to the hospital, they were way concerned for her than they were previously with their teachers. Yaoyorozu offered to go with her, but Tsukauchi reassured that he would send one of his officers to the hospital as well.

Hikari was sure that she didn't have any broken bones or anything, but she went along with it. Anything to escape a lecture and a ticket to a questioning session with the police.

The kind doctor seems to be amused with the overly dramatic teen. "Good news, Ms. Leonhart. You're alive." She played along and the brunette flashed her a grin. She looked over to the x-ray results on the wall before checking the other results from the clipboard in her hands. "You don't seem to have any fractures or broken bones. Other than the bruise on your abdomen, you're as healthy as a horse."

The brunette dramatically cheered, raising both her hands up above her head.

"I'll give you some paracetamol. Take it only when you can't handle the pain." The doctor began to write her prescription on a piece of paper. Hikari could only gave a nod, listening to the doctor's words. "I'll also give you some ointment to help heal the bruise. Apply a thin layer of it twice a day, okay?" she tears off the paper and gave it to the nurse with the file.

"Aye, aye, Doc!" Hikari gave a two-finger salute. She took her backpack from the floor, putting it on as she stood up. When she was waiting, the cat officer came by and dropped off her stuff—staying with her until she was called into the examination room. Before the nurse could guide her out of the room, she turned to the doctor—her expression changing to a serious one mixed with concern. "Hey, Doc… Do you know a patient by the name of Mr. Aizawa and pro hero, Thirteen?" she asked.

This is the nearest hospital to U.A.

Aizawa and Thirteen has to be here.

The doctor blinked before she smiled. "Ah, yes, you're one of their students. I heard about what happened in the news." She said, expressing her pity.

The news about the attack in U.A. was already broadcasted. Every news channel was talking about it. When Hikari arrived at the hospital, everyone inside the waiting room turn their head towards her. The attention grew when the cat officer arrives. A few was brave enough to ask her about what happened in U.A.—and a few reporters even managed to slip inside the hospital once they heard a student was there. Luckily the officer—Tamakawa Sansa, came to her defense.

"They're currently resting, but don't worry! They're going to be just fine." The doctor informed.

Hikari heard this from Tsukauchi, but she can't help express her relief once more. "Can I pay a quick visit? Please? I'll be quiet! Promise!" she clapped her hands in front of her face, bowing a little.

The doctor hummed, "Well… It's not just my decision to make. You should ask the doctor in charge of their care." Since she's specialized in radiology, she was one of the doctors called in emergency to help the pro heroes. "But you have my permission." She smiled.

"Okay…" the brunette slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She stood back up and gave the doctor a grateful smile. "Thanks for all your help, Doc!"

"Get well soon, Ms. Leonhart." The kind doctor smiled, waving her hand goodbye.

The cat officer was kind enough to wait throughout the whole examination. He was there, sitting in the waiting room. The officer stood up once he saw his charge leaving the examination room. He made his way towards her and the nurse explained the situation about the girl's injuries to him. Both the officer and Hikari were guided to the medicine ward—to pick up the medicine the doctor gave.

"Officer Tamakawa?" Hikari averted her eyes to the cat officer walking beside her as they passed the ICU ward.

His feline eyes glanced over to the girl. "Yes?"

"Is it possible, to uh— sneak a visit to Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen?" Hikari cleared her throat. She knew that she wasn't a family to them and visits in the ICU were limited to family only. She promised to give them a potion each to help with their recovery. Though, she doubts the hospital will let their patients drink some unknown medicine and from a student no less.

Tamakawa gave a nod. "I don't see why not, but that decision falls to the person in charge of their care." He replied.

The duo stood out so much from the rest. His police uniform and the girl's U.A. tracksuit. It was hard for them to avoid attention, but neither of them seemed to care from all the stares they were receiving.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Aizawa woke up to the sound of his own beating heart.

"Shouta! You're awake!"

The bedridden man groaned. "…you're too loud." He closed his eyes again when the bright light entered his cornea. He realized, he was in a hospital. The light that bounces off the white interior hurts his eye. He shifted to a better position and flinched when his upper body hurt. "What time is it?" he asked.

The curtains were closed and a clock was absent from the room. The only thing he could hear were the heart monitor right beside his bed—plus Present Mic's obnoxiously loud chatter.

"IT'S—" Before he could answer, a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"It's almost 7 PM. You've been out for the whole afternoon." Midnight answered—her hand still covering Present Mic's mouth. Just like Yamada, she wasn't wearing her hero costume. Instead, she wore a simple white blouse with a fitting black pencil skirt. "And keep your voice down. You're inside a hospital for goodness sake." She chided, taking her hand off from the blond man's mouth.

"Sorry…" Yamada sighed heavily. He sat back down on the chair, crossing his hand. He turned his head to look at the bedridden male. "How are you feeling?"

Aizawa grunted. "What do you _think_?" he narrowed his eye, glaring at his blond-haired friend.

Kayama giggled behind her hand. "Even in your vulnerable state, you still have that sarcastic charm."

The black-haired man decided to ignore the comment. "What happened after I passed out? I want details." He demanded. He remembered using his quirk to save Asui from disintegrating, but after that it was all a blur to him. He tried pushing himself to a sitting position, but stopped when he felt pain struck his nerves. "Ugh…"

Yamada shot up from his seat, helping his friend lay back down. "Take it easy, _my friend_! The doctors said you're super lucky to survive!" after he finished, he squatted down to take the remote hanging from the bed. He pressed a button and slowly, the head of the bed began to rise up. "They said it was a miracle." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Recovery Girl also came an hour ago to give you a kiss." Kayama added with a smile. "You need to rest if you want a few more kisses from her to make a full recovery."

Aizawa choose to ignore the comment again.

"The students…" Aizawa gritted his teeth to hold the pain when he moved his hand. His single visible eye glanced over to look at the two pro heroes. Without even touching, he noticed that his right eye had been bandaged up. Almost half of his face was—along with both of his arms. "…are they alright?" he continued.

The woman exchanged looks with the man beside her. "Everyone is alright… Midoriya and Leonhart were injured, but both kids have been treated! You don't have to worry about them." she smiled, giving reassurance to her fellow co-worker.

"Leonhart?" Aizawa squinted his eye as he tried to remember the previous events. He narrowed his eye when he remembered.

Leonhart came to his rescue and healed him before she fought the villains. He didn't— _couldn't_ see the fight. He didn't know why. He didn't know how. His memory was a blur, but he was certain that Leonhart was going well against her fight with that Nomu.

"Yeah! You know, the new student in your class. The one who entered late—"

Aizawa glared at Yamada. "I know _who_ she is." He leaned his head against the pillow, sighing from his nose. "What happened to them both?"

"Midoriya broke both of his legs when he tried to save All Might." Kayama said, a small frown on her lips as she crossed her arms. She has heard of the boy's powerful but destructive quirk. The boy broke his arm and legs in the practical exam. "I admire the boy's resolution, but he's so reckless when it comes to his own body." She sighed.

' _Again?'_ Aizawa couldn't help but sigh. "And Leonhart?"

"From what I heard, Leonhart took a blow to the stomach from that Nomu." Kayama continued, a concern look across her face. Aizawa stayed silent. "We spoke with her doctor and she said Leonhart is going to be alright."

"When she said she could take a punch, she really means it!" Yamada grinned, remembering one of his and Hikari's conversation. "Looks like one of her Dreams has some sort of durability! That's around four that we know so far!"

The man glanced over to the table beside his bed. There was a paper bag with a note taped to it.

"I'll grab it for you!" Yamada grinned as he took the bag. He placed it gently on Aizawa's lap, careful not to place it on his injuries. "I hope you don't mind us snooping! We've read the note before you!" he gave a sheepishly look along with Kayama.

Aizawa stared at them long and hard before averting his gaze to read the note.

 _Heya Mr. Aizawa!  
Drink this after you wake up  
It'll make you feel a lot better (it heals)  
I also gave one to Thirteen, but if you need another one, just ask! :)  
(ps don't mind the stars and moon things. It's just like that. Trust me)  
(pss it might taste a bit bitter :p)_

— _Leonhart_

Kayama giggled. "It seems like the little chick came here to take care of her mother hen." She joked, earning a glare from the bandaged man. She stood up and helped Aizawa took the plastic bottle out from the paper bag. The three of them stared at the liquid inside the bottle. It was a clear liquid with what seems to be glowing gelatins shaped like the stars and moon. "…Now we know what she means by stars and moons." She smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to drink it, Shouta?" Yamada teased, pulling out a straw from the empty glass on the table. He opened the potion's lid and sticks the straw in, holding the container as he brought it close to Aizawa's lips. _"Bottom's up, my friend!"_

Aizawa didn't know whether he should really drink the suspicious liquid or not.

"Drink it up! It looks uncanny, but the little darling made it with all her heart for her teachers!" Kayama said dramatically, a happy look across her face. "Such Youthfulness!" she squealed in delight with a blush across her cheeks.

"I'll haunt all of you if I die." The bandaged man deadpanned before he took a sip. He almost spit it out if his whole face didn't hurt. He swallowed it down and he was surprised when he felt his body feeling lighter. He slurped the liquid more, enduring the bitterness left in his taste buds. The more he drank—the better he felt.

Yamada took the plastic container away when there was nothing left inside. "So? Do you feel any better?" he asked—half jokingly.

"Yes." Aizawa answered bluntly, moving his right arm around.

Kayama's eyes widened. "H—Hey! You shouldn't move your arm around like that! The doctor said that it's broken!" she scolded, moving around the bed to hold Aizawa's arm down.

"It… didn't really heal you, now did it?" Yamada asked, his jaw dropped as his eyes kept on glancing from the container in his hand to Aizawa. His eyes were wide as plates when Aizawa began to move his arm again—this time while moving his neck as well. "IT REALLY DID! _WHAT THE HELL, GURL?!_ " he screamed on the top of his lungs, pointing his finger at the man.

The black-haired man stared at his right arm and then to his left. Nomu broke both of his arms and he was certain that he won't be able to use his arms again because of how damaged they were. After Leonhart use that healing thing on him, his body began to heal—but at that time, it wasn't enough for him to fully recover. He began to flex his fingers—if it wasn't for the bandages and casts, he could've move them freely.

The healing and potions—combined with Recovery Girl's healing, they were the perfect combo.

' _Teleport. Mobility. Healing. Durability. Shields. And now potions…'_ Aizawa listed off in his head. He knew that she threw some sort of shield to protect him from Nomu. He can't move or see, but that doesn't mean he can't hear. The girl was too powerful for her own good. If word got out about her multiple quirks, she'll become the number one target from all those villains and black markets _. 'Are all of those from her Spirits?'_ he hummed to himself.

A thought came to mind.

' _Or is she just using those Spirits as means to hide her quirks?'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aw c'mon, Ienzo! Pleaseeee?"

"No."

After Tamakawa dropped Hikari off at her apartment, she waited for him to leave. Until she was sure no police officer or pro heroes were around, she went out to travel to Radiant Garden. She had changed out of her U.A. gym uniform to avoid any attention. She quickly went to the most secluded place she could find and used the Star Shard—silently hoping no one was around to see her use it. Though—she always made sure no one was.

The moment she arrived at Radiant Garden, she immediately headed over to the castle. It was pure luck that she found Ienzo and Yuffie in the same room. When she arrived, Yuffie was whining at Ienzo—insisting that he should upgrade her phone to have more memory.

Hikari cleared her throat to get both of their attention, "Uh hello? Someone just entered the room here. Can't I at least get a warm welcome?" she huffed out childishly as she pointed at herself. "Don't you guys miss me?"

Yuffie turned her head towards the brunette. "Hikari!" she ran over towards the girl and grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Tell your friend over here to give more memory for my phone! I've used them all up!" she whined.

"Hikari, tell your friend over here to stop pestering me." Ienzo mimicked, tinkering with a phone in his hands. He chooses to ignore Yuffie and decided to just focus on the new phone. He was used to Yuffie's shenanigans. It doubles if Hikari and Yuffie teams up. It didn't bother him the slightest. He's a man with high tolerance and patience. "If I expand your memory card, you're just going to use it up again." he finally answered.

The brunette pursed her lips, squinting her eyes at them. "I miss you guys too." she said sarcastically. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed her backpack down on the floor. "Why don't you just buy a memory card from Mog? He sells those too, right?" she straightened her posture, placing her hands on her lower back.

"Thank you." Ienzo turned in his seat.

Yuffie groaned. "You know Mog sells them at a high price! Why should I when I can get one for free from Ienzo over here!" she grinned as she leaned against the armrest of the man's chair, pushing it down with her hand.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "And Mog tells me that I'm the cheap one." She said playfully, earning a shove from the black-haired girl. "Hey! Watch it! I just survived a _super mega dynamic_ punch!" she took a few steps back, showing a little of her bruised stomach.

The ninja stopped, blinking her eyes. "Oh _yikes_ , you should heal that thing before the others see it." She cringed at the sight of the bruise.

The keyblade wielder had come back numerous times with bruises, cuts, and sometimes a broken arm or leg. Normally, Hikari could heal them—but Merlin and Aerith were the ones who always heals her. Everyone in the committee always scolded her for her reckless behavior. They just want their youngest to stop pushing herself too hard and start caring for her body more.

"Do you want another long _boring_ lecture from Leon?" Yuffie placed a hand on her hip, furrowing her eyebrows at the younger girl.

"No." Hikari answered almost immediately.

"I'll give you one either way." Ienzo butted in, his eyes narrowing.

The brunette made a face. "Errrr… I want to heal it but..." she trailed off, averting her gaze elsewhere. She didn't want another lecture from anyone. "The doctor gave me medicine so I can't waste her hard work." She pulled out the ointment from her pocket, staring at the container.

"You know, you're too nice Hikari."

"I _am_ nice, Yuffie."

"No, no, I mean as in _too_ nice." Yuffie emphasized, air quoting with her fingers. She took the ointment from the brunette's hand and casted a cure spell. She wasn't exactly the best at magic, but she was pretty decent. The bruise healed a little—the color of the brunette's skin was no longer a disgusting bluish-purple. "You have magic! Just use it! Don't make life harder than it is." She grinned.

A cloth was thrown at the ninja's head.

"What she meant to say is… _You need to always be ready for anything._ " Ienzo corrected with his own words and thoughts. He stood up from his chair, taking the phone he has been working on. He went over to the two girls and stopped right in front of the keyblade wielder. "The point is… You're a Keyblade Master. You have to be more careful. I'm certain you can figure out a way without throwing your life on the line." He held out a brand-new phone to her, a smile on his face.

Hikari took the phone, giving a small sigh. "I know…"

Ienzo ruffled the girl's hair. "Good." He walked back towards his chair and sat on it. "Now, tell me what happened today in school." He directed his hand to the empty chair in front of him.

The keyblade wielder sat down. She told him and Yuffie everything. Starting from when the villains entered the building to the point where All Might arrived and beat the living daylights out of the humanoid monster. She added a few details—like how her classmates deal with their own fair share of problems with the villains. She was praising them all around—commenting how brave and powerful they are to face their first real-life battle.

Yuffie sniggered. "You seem to like your new school." She said as she sat on the table—careful not to knock down any important documents or items. She remembered when Hikari would always complain about her school-life. She was still complaining, but there were less complaints than before. "You haven't even known them for two days and you're already throwing your life for them. Well, I guess Hikari isn't Hikari if she doesn't do that to someone she cares about." She joked, giving a short laugh.

Ienzo flashed Yuffie a glare.

"Well, I mean—I can't just stand back and let them traumatize my classmates and crush my teachers." The brunette crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the time she visited Aizawa and Thirteen in the hospital. When she arrived, they were still out cold and she decided to just drop off the Mega-Potions since Tamakawa wasn't allowed to enter the rooms either. It made her feel downhearted when she saw them in that state. "I knew I have to do something… I just have to." She stared at her hand with a small smile.

The black-haired girl giggled. "As always… No wonder you guys are siblings, you and that brother of yours are the same."

"Don't make it a habit." Ienzo sighed and Hikari laughed sheepishly. The corner of the young man's lips twitched up to a small smile at the brunette before he turned serious once more at the thought of the villains. "Those villains… you said that they knew of the keyblade?" he asked.

Hikari nodded her head. "They know about something, I'm sure… They looked so surprised when I summoned the keyblade—well, only two of them anyway…" she crossed her arms as she recalled both Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The main bosses in the League of Villains—Nomu doesn't really count since he can't talk and only follow Shigaraki's orders. "I can't really hear what they were talking about, but they kept calling me as the wielder."

Ienzo placed a hand on his chin. "No doubt Xehanort has something do to with it…"

Yuffie clicked her tongue, giving an annoyed look. "Even though you guys defeated that no good old coot, trouble doesn't seem to stir far from his name." she propped her chin up on her crossed legs, a frown on her lips.

Hikari gave a nod. "Tsuyu, Midoriya and Mineta doesn't seem to know what a keyblade is… But I don't know about Midoriya though." She explained. Though she doubts Izuku knew anything about the keyblade either since both her classmates were clueless about it. "And I'm actually not sure about Mr. Aizawa either… I guess he didn't see anything except for the keyblade guns." She hummed, trying to remember a time when Aizawa saw her using a keyblade.

"Wait, so the keyblade in the City of Heroes is like some sort of top-secret villain thing?" Yuffie straightened up her posture, glancing left and right to the two sitting on either side of her on the chairs.

"That's what we concluded from the reports, yes." Ienzo confirmed, still in thought.

Hikari leaned against the armrest—thinking long and hard. "But Mr. Aizawa is an Underground hero. Maybe he knows a thing or two about the keyblade." she didn't know anything about the things going on in the Underworld. She wasn't sure if she could enter the Underworld business as an undercover without blowing out her own cover. She just stood out so much because of how oblivious she is to the system. "I mean, there should be rumors in the Underworld about an old coot with a giant key, right?" she sighed out, looking over to her two friends.

The steal-blue haired man hummed. "We can't confirm anything on Mr. Aizawa until he recovers and confront you about it himself." he said and Hikari gave another nod. "At the meantime, you should be more aware of the League's activity. There might be a time where they will strike you because of your status as a keyblade wielder." He advised.

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And keep your ears out for any rumors about a new giant key wielding dork." She grinned when Hikari gave her an offended look.

"Thank you, Yuffie, for your concern." Hikari rolled her eyes playfully, giving a shove on Yuffie's knee—making the black-haired girl laugh even more. "Hey, hey, you guys wanna see my hero costume?" she grinned, deciding to change the topic to a lighter one.

"You designed it yourself? Lemme see!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly, urging the younger girl to show her the design.

Ienzo only gave a silent nod.

The brunette reached out for her backpack. She took a folder out and picked out a single piece of paper from the folder. It took her a few hours to design her costume, but she was proud of the results. She turned the paper, showing the design she drew to Ienzo and Yuffie.

"Ta-da! What do you guys think?"

"You designed that?! Man, you're such a fangirl!" Yuffie almost fell from the table when she laughed too hard. "You basically based it from your favorite cartoon show!" she sniggered.

Hikari raised an eyebrow and looked at the design herself. "The Masked Sailor is a _live action_ series and cartoons are awesome, mind you. _And_ what's wrong with that? The coat and belts are cool!" she huffed out, puffing her cheeks out childishly as both her and Yuffie began to argue.

"It's so tacky!"

"It's cool!"

Yuffie snorted. "That's your definition of cool? You looked way cooler in your outfit now!" she said, referring to the outfit Hikari wore now. "You've been hanging around Squall too much, you're catching his ridiculous belt disease!"

"Comparing me to Leon's belt disaster is too much!" Hikari retorted.

"If Leon hears this, you're both done for." Ienzo cuts in, reminding the two girls to stop dragging Leon into the matter.

Hikari turned to face Ienzo, shoving the piece of paper in his face. "Ienzo! Tell me honestly about what you think of my fabulous design!"

"The three fairies would disapprove."

"IENZOO!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Ding dong_

"Ms. Leonhart? It's me, Detective Tsukauchi." The detective spoke to the intercom, pressing the button underneath the camera.

The very next day—school was canceled due to the aftermath of the USJ attack. All of the students from 1-A had been questioned of the events that occurred from their perspectives. The pro heroes and the police also wanted to make sure that all students are safe and provided consultation if needed. All students gave their own witness. All except one.

After a minute of waiting, the door wasn't answered.

Tsukauchi took out his phone. Hikari had told him if he wanted to contact her, he should just call the same number—despite being informed that the villain destroyed her phone. She told him that she'll pick up a new phone with the same number as soon as possible. He tried calling her number a few times, but she didn't answer any of his calls. He also tried calling her home and she didn't pick up either.

"Ms. Leonhart is not answering…" Tsukauchi sighed, lowering his phone down.

Worry filled over the pro heroes and the detective when it passed the time they scheduled for the student to arrive. She was an hour late and still counting. They decided to confront the girl at her own house—just to be safe.

Pro hero Midnight accompanied both Tsukauchi and Tamakawa to the girl's home.

Midnight decided to ring the doorbell once more. "Leonhart, it's Midnight, we're here to check up on you." She said to the intercom.

Once more, the door didn't open nor was the call answered.

Tsukauchi turned to Tamakawa. "Please ask the Landlord if we have permission to enter the Leonhart's residence." He ordered and the cat officer gave a salute before turning around to go back to the first floor. His co-worker, Detective Tanema decided to take over the things down at the station while he went to the absent student's home. "Tanema." He called, speaking to the phone.

" _Hey, Tsukauchi. Any word from Leonhart?"_ Tanema answered the call, asking about the brunette's whereabouts.

The detective sighed. "No… Not at all…"

" _And her parents?"_

"We couldn't contact them at all."

"Oh, are you looking for Hikari?" both Tsukauchi and Midnight turned their attention to the new voice. An elderly woman was walking towards them, holding a bag full of groceries while the other held her apartment key. "I'm the Leonhart's neighbor from room 304." She introduced.

"Yes, we are. Do you know where she is, Ma'am?" Midnight asked politely.

The elderly woman nodded her head. "I met her when I was going home yesterday evening. She helped me carry my bags up the stairs." She chuckled behind her hand, a smile on her lips as she recalled the memories. "She's a very helpful one—that young lady. She seemed to be going somewhere and yet she decided to help me first. What a nice young lady she is." She began to drift off topic.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat. "Did she say anything about where she would be going?" He was still on call with Tanema.

The elderly woman hummed. "Ah, yes! She did mention something about meeting a friend to fix her phone. Though, I'm not sure where… I believe she hasn't return home since yesterday." She sighed a little, placing a hand on her cheek. "I do hope she's alright… I heard about what happened in her school."

The detective gave a nod. "Thank you for the information, Ma'am. We apologize for taking your time." he said, bowing his head along with Midnight. The elderly woman gave a smile and wished them both luck in their jobs before going inside her own apartment. "We know now that she's not in her home…" he spoke, pressing his phone against his ear once more.

Tanema hummed and Tsukauchi could hear the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. _"I'll inform the pro heroes to keep on a look out for her."_

"We'll keep on a look out here." Tsukauchi nodded his head before he ended the call.

Midnight crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left leg. "Oh, where could've the little darling had gone off to now?" she sighed, turning her head to look at the residential area around the apartment. It was a nice area with houses and apartments alike. It was highly impossible if someone was kidnapped in the area. There were police patrolling the area every now and then to keep the harmony. If Leonhart is kidnapped, someone would've at least reported it. "She continues to make us worry from day one." she said.

Aizawa had informed both her and Present Mic to keep an eye out for the young Leonhart. He didn't specifically say the reason why because he can't quite confirm it himself without asking, but if he said that it's important to keep Leonhart away from the villains—then it's their duty as pro heroes and teachers to keep their students save.

Midnight have an idea why Aizawa told her to keep an eye on Leonhart.

The girl's quirk.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari waited for the light to go green.

Since Tamakawa informed her that there would be no school the other day, she stayed the night in Radiant Garden. It gave her time to rest and catch up with the whole events going around in the committee. She made it her priority to visit Mog's shop. She ordered a whole lot of potions and ethers to stock up, just in case she encountered yet another troublesome villain.

' _It's taking a while for it to start up…'_ The brunette decided to turn her phone back on. She didn't use it the moment Ienzo gave her a new one since she wanted to spend her time with the committee rather than playing with her phone. As soon as the phone turned on, she was surprised to see all the messages and miscalls from Tsukauchi and an unknown number—probably U.A. _'Oh yikes! 25 messages and 12 miscalls from Mr. Tsukauchi and 7 miscalls from U.A… and an email from U.A too…'_ she checked the notifications, scrolling down to look at them all.

The brunette read over the messages and email one by one—considering to give Tsukauchi a quick call to inform him where she is.

'— _on behalf of the whole U.A staff and police force, it's mandatory for you to be present in tomorrow's meeting in 14:00 o'clock in the afternoon.'_ The keyblade wielder inwardly cringed. She checked the time the email was sent and sighed deeply. It was sent yesterday evening around eight o'clock. She averted her gaze to the top corner of her phone and couldn't help but pull a face. _'It's around four now… I'm late for two hours! They're gonna be so mad at me!'_ she face-palmed.

"Ah! Takahiro!"

The brunette turned her attention to the dog that suddenly rushed past her.

"That's dangerous!" A man stretched his arm out to block the little girl who tried to follow after the dog in the busy streets.

Hikari dropped her backpack along with her phone to lose some deadweight and quickly activated Flow Motion to catch up with the dog running across the street. She scooped the dog up and glided to the other side just in time when a car drove past where the once were. She skidded to a stop on the other side, holding the dog in her arms. The people who were waiting to cross all gaped at her speed, praising her for saving the dog.

"That was close…" The keyblade wielder sighed out, letting out the breath she had been holding. She turned to look at the owner of the dog and held her hand out to stop her from following after. "Stay there! I'll go over there, okay?" she shouted.

Once the light turned green, everyone began to walk across, but not before passing a look to the brunette that walked with them.

"Takahiro!" the little girl exclaimed in glee when the dog ran towards her as soon Hikari placed him down. The dog licked her face and she giggled. "Thank you so much, Miss! You're my hero!" she gave a big toothy grin to the savior.

Hikari crouched down, patting the dog's head. "No problem. I just happen to really like dogs too." She grinned when the dog—Takahiro began to play with her. She took the end of the dog's leash, holding it out for the little girl to take. "Remember to always have a strong grip on the leash! Wouldn't want Takahiro to run into dangerous streets again now, right?" she advised.

The little girl happily nodded. "Okay! Bye-bye!" she waved her hand goodbye to resume walking the dog around the neighborhood.

Hikari waved her hand goodbye before taking her backpack.

"A quirk that enhances your speed, huh?" A voice almost startled her if it wasn't for the fact that she's in a pretty crowded street. She turned around to meet a man with dark hair and arrow-shaped eyebrows that reminded her a little too much of a certain classmate. "That's a really convenient quirk you have there, Miss." He gave a kind smile.

The brunette stood up, slinging on her backpack. "I guess, haha." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The more she looked at the man's face—the more she sees her classmate in him. "Uh… this might sound a little straightforward and rude, but are you somehow related to Iida Tenya? You guys have the same eyebrows." she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

The man laughed. "Why yes, he is my little brother you see." he answered, rather straightforward as well. "You must be a classmate of his. I'm Iida Tensei—it's a pleasure to meet Tenya's friends." He held out his hand with a smile.

"Uh nice to meet you too, err… Mr. Iida!" Hikari shook his hand. She really didn't know what to call Iida's older brother since she calls the younger one Iida as well. "I'm Hikari—Leonhart Hikari." she introduced.

Tensei blinked. "Leonhart?" he parroted as he placed a hand on his chin. "Ah, so you're Leonhart—"

"Help! Thief!"

The two turned their head to the direction where the call of help was heard. Something zoomed past them in speed, making a huge gush of wind that was enough to knock Hikari down. She stared wide-eyed, trying to process what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Tensei quickly helped the brunette up.

"Yeah—" Hikari blinked.

Tensei had already rolled his sleeves up, revealing an exhaust port coming out from each of his elbows. He wasted no time to catch up with the thief—leaving the dumbfounded brunette behind in the dust.

The eldest of the Iida brothers had just finished his business with the police, regarding his younger brother from the USJ attack. He was one of the pro heroes called down to the station. He was in a meeting with the other pro heroes regarding the recent villain activities going around. Before he left, Tanema told everyone to keep an eye out for a missing student named Leonhart Hikari. He never expected to meet the girl so suddenly.

' _But I have to stop this thief first!'_ Tensei sped up, coming on par with the thief's speed in just a few seconds. Without even knowing, the two of them reached the residential area, racing one and another to outrun each other. "Halt! Your little race is over! Pull over at once!" he shouted.

The thief turned his head, his helmet's visor reflecting Tensei's face. "Ah, the Turbo Hero, Ingenium, correct?" a grin appeared on his face as he realized the pro hero wasn't wearing his usual suit. "Sadly, you're nothing without your costume!" he rammed his shoulder into the man.

' _Damn it!'_ Tensei immediately lost his balance. In this speed, he would be lucky if he comes home with just a concussion. He reached his hand out, grabbing a fistful of the thief's jacket—taking the thief down with him. "If I'm going down then you're going down with me!"

 _Boing_

 _Squeak squeak_

Tensei expected a rough landing with the hard asphalt scraping his skin. He never expected the road to be so soft and squishy. Whatever it is he had crashed into, it broke his fall. He was surprised when he saw a large arm wrapped itself around him in a comforting manner—almost as if the person is cuddling him with so much care when he was settled down to sit on the ground. The thief though, he was held up by his jacket, his feet dangling in the air as he tried to escape the attacker's grip.

"Get the fuck off me!" the thief trashed around the large animal's grip when it suddenly hugged him.

The pro hero blinked in surprised when he got a closer look at the animal. It was a large colorful panda. He had never seen an animal like it, really.

"Nice work, Kooma!" the girl—Leonhart came running towards them. The moment Tensei decided to give chase to that thief, the brunette followed suit—albeit slower than them both. Even when using Flow Motion, she was slower than the two. It was hard catching up if it wasn't for point-warp. It wasn't that she was out of shape. She just found it unfair that the two has a speed type quirk. She arrived completely out of breath. "Are—you alright, Mr—Iida? Goodness gracious, I'm dying." she wheezed out, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes…" Tensei was much more worried about the girl when she breath like a fish out of water. "Are you?"

Hikari coughed. "Oh yeah—I'm fine. Just… out of breath." she could hear her own heart pounding in her ear. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, I'm okay now." She flashed the pro hero a smile as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Tensei couldn't help but smile.

"Get off, you stupid animal!" the thief shouted.

Hikari gave a loud gasp. "How dare ye call Kooma that— _that_ word!" she placed a hand on her chest, giving the most offended look she could muster. "Just for that, Kooma here will give you the infinite death hug until you repent from your crimes." She flashed the thief a grin.

"…this is pro hero Ingenium, reporting an arrest in Mushanokoji Street near Ayano Park." Tensei spoke into his phone as he kept his eyes on the villain in Kooma Panda's arms.

Hikari turned her head to look at the Iida. "…You're not talking about me, right?" she heard the man—who addressed himself as the famous Turbo Hero, Ingenium.

The pro hero laughed. "No, no!"

"Fuuh! That's a relief!" Hikari sighed out, her hands on her hips as a grin made its way up her lips.

"I would also like to inform that I found the missing student, Leonhart Hikari. Yes, she's here with me." Tensei added and the brunette couldn't help but gave him a sheepish grin when he called her the missing student. The police who answered his call was Tanema himself—the detective who informed him to keep on a look out to the girl. "Of course. I'll keep an eye on her." He ended the call, shoving his phone inside his pocket.

The thief snarled. "You heroes think you can just—?!" he stopped when Kooma's large hand covered his mouth. "—! —!"

Hikari reached her hand out, "Looks like someone's cranky because they miss their nap time. Why don't you _**Sleep**_ , Mister?" she casted Sleep over the thief—hiding the spell in her sentence. Immediately, the thief's head dropped—falling into slumber. "Thanks for your help, Kooma! I think the police will arrive before this guy wakes up." She patted the panda's arm and the panda disappeared in a faint purple light.

"So, that's your quirk."

The keyblade wielder flinched. She forgot there was a pro hero watching her.

"You're… not going to throw me in jail too because I use my quirk…right?"

Tensei laughed again. "I'm not going to throw you in jail, Leonhart. You're the one who saved me back there." He tried to stood up, but failed when pain shot up from his ankle. "Just be careful not to do anything dangerous…" he advised, hiding his pain with a smile.

Hikari saw through his act. "Did you hurt your ankle when you fell?" she walked towards the pro hero, kneeling beside him to examine the injury when he rolled up with pants. She cringed when she saw the bruising ankle. He definitely twisted his ankle big time. "Ye-ouch! That looks like it hurts a lot." Though she doubts not as much when Nomu punched the daylight out of her.

"Don't worry about it! I have someone in my team who's excellent in first aid." Tensei reassured.

The keyblade wielder hummed. "Cura." She casted and a green flower bloomed above Tensei's ankle, showering his injury with green light. A light palette of flowers with petals surrounded his ankle and before Tensei could even blink, the color of his skin went back to normal—the sprain now gone. "There you go! Good as new!" she grinned.

The black-haired man moved his ankle. "That's amazing." He commented as he rolled his pants back down. He stood up and offered his hand to help the brunette stand up. "I've heard of this 'Dream' quirk from Tenya, but to experience it first hand—it's an amazing quirk, Leonhart."

"Ahaha thanks!" Hikari accepted the praise sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with a bashful look. "Ah! That's right!" she took off her backpack and unzipped it, rummaging through her stuff to look for a specific item.

"Here!"

"Thank you?" Tensei stared at the items with raised eyebrows. It was a bottle with a suspicious looking liquid inside. The content inside the bottle seemed to be glowing a faint glow and there seemed to be some sort of glowing gelatin in the shape of stars and moons.

Hikari noticed the hesitant look across the pro hero's face. "It's hi-potions! If you drink it, all your injuries will heal in an instant! It's a must have for me and I just bought like a ton! I don't mind giving a few to you." She explained. Especially after knowing that this man is Iida's brother, there's no way for her to just ignore him. Potions doesn't come off as cheap and getting it was a lot harder since she can't use her Star Shard as frequently. But sharing is caring. "No offense, but you seemed to be the type to easily get hurt." She said bluntly.

Tensei laughed, taking the potions. "None taken. Thank you for the medicine."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Leonhart!"

"Good morning, fellow friends!" Hikari greeted dramatically, waving her hand.

Tsukauchi decided to move the questioning to another date since it was getting late and because of another incident they had with another thief. The keyblade wielder was glad. The more it was postponed—the greater chance they will forget.

"How are you feeling, Hikari?" Asui asked.

"Good as new!" Hikari patted her stomach a few times. This morning, a pro hero greeted her in her apartment's lobby. That pro hero being Midnight herself. Apparently, the teachers decided to give her an escort to ensure her safety. Not that she minds because she doesn't have to ride the train every morning—instead she rode with Midnight in the car. "I saw the news about you guys. You all look amazing!" she flashed them a grin, giving two-thumbs up.

Hagakure sighed. "I wish I stood out more…"

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Ojiro laughed nervously.

The brunette gave a reassuring pat to Hagakure as she passed by her chair.

Kaminari leaned back on his chair. "But man! All the channels made a big deal out of it, huh?"

"I was so surprised." Kirishima replied.

Hikari smiled as she went over towards her chair at the back—all the while listening to her classmates' chatter.

Jirou sighed. "Can you blame them? The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked."

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did." Sero joked, crossing his arms over his chest. "But then again, Leonhart was handling it pretty well, huh?" he turned in his seat to look at the mentioned girl.

Hikari turned to too at the black-haired boy as she took her seat at the back. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah! She took that Nomu down, right?"

"And don't forget that she healed Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Thirteen!"

"It was all thanks to you guys too." Hikari replied. If it wasn't for their teamwork, she couldn't have kept Nomu busy from Aizawa.

Iida came through the door, exactly five minutes before homeroom starts. "Everyone! Morning homeroom's about to begin! Please take your seats!" he exclaimed, moving his arms weirdly.

Sero snorted. "We're sitting. You're the only one up."

Hikari watched as Iida made his way towards his chair. The difference between Iida and his brother was there. Despite being brothers, she could easily tell them apart from their personality. The brunette raised her gaze when she heard the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar mop of unkept black hair.

"Morning…" the man drawled out.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're back too soon!" almost the whole class shouted at the man's appearance.

The keyblade wielder stared at the man with her mouth wide open. _'Was… Was the mega-potion not enough?!'_ she thought as she pursed her lips, staring at the bandages wrapped around Aizawa's arms and half of his face. She was sure one mega-potion was enough to heal Aizawa's injuries fully. _'Unless he didn't drink it—or I miscalculated and should've given him two instead of one!'_ she made a face, squinting her eyes at the mummy man.

Aizawa caught the look the Leonhart was giving him. He sighed. "My welfare isn't important." He stood behind the podium. "Because your fight is far from over."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Far from over?" she parroted.

"U.A's Sports Festival is fast approaching."

The classroom was suddenly filled with chatters.

"Is it really alright? We just had that villain attack…" Jirou voiced out most of class 1-A's concerns.

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound… That's the thinking apparently." Aizawa explained, his eyes glanced over to the students. They stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Compared to the past years, there'll be five times the security." He reassured, trying to put his students' mind at ease.

Hikari leaned back against her seat. _'Five times? At least I know the students are gonna be safe…'_

"It's the greatest opportunity you'll get." Aizawa emphasized. "It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."

Mineta shrunk in his seat. "You sure about that?"

Izuku turned in his head. "Mineta… are you telling me you've never seen U.A's sports festival?!" he said in surprise.

Hikari leaned over her seat, looking past Yaoyorozu to look at Izuku. She knew the U.A. Sports Festival is big, but she never knew it was something that could make such a big deal about.

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa said, grabbing his students' attention once more. The keyblade wielder listened to his words. These types of things weren't in the internet and hearing it coming from her teacher was a plus for her. "The Olympics were once the world's Sports Festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self—"

"—And as far as Japan's concerned, what's taken the place of Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival."

Hikari almost choked over her own saliva. _'I… never expected_ _ **that**_ _.'_

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching, right? They'll be there as scouts!" Yaoyorozu spoke.

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate!" Kaminari exclaimed, making Hikari turn towards him.

' _So… another way to get a hero license is by having one pro hero hire us as a sidekick?'_ Hikari propped her chin up, thinking to herself. _'But if I work under a pro hero then that would mean restrictions of going around to investigate on my own…'_

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero, but your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves." Aizawa continued and the brunette glanced over to her classmates. They all looked determined, their eyes showing confidence. "This happens once a year. So, you got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

Hikari took a deep breath. _'And I only have one chance…'_ she exhaled.

"Leonhart."

"Y—Yes?" the brunette almost jumped when Aizawa called her name.

"After you finished lunch, go to the teachers' office."

Hikari blinked. "Okay?"

"Speak more clearly."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

' _Wonder what Mr. Aizawa wants…'_ Hikari hummed as she made her way towards the teachers' office.

She held a paper bag in her hands. Another hi-potion for Aizawa since he seems to need another one. The brunette finished lunch rather quickly and decided to head on over to the teachers' officer to see what they want. Midnight didn't inform her anything about a meeting, nor did Cementoss. The latter just reminded her that she should visit the teachers' office.

"Hey." A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further.

The brunette turned around. "Oh, hey there Shinsou." She greeted, a grin on her face at the sight of her friend. "Wha'cha need?"

Her eyes looked over Shinsou's expressions. There was something in his mind, she could tell. His posture. His movements. She could see it.

"Is there something wrong, Shinsou?" Hikari asked again, this time a little more serious.

Shinsou averted his eyes, staring at the girl in front of him. "You're in the hero course." he suddenly said. The boy furrowed his eyebrows at her. "In Class 1-A." he spat out through gritted teeth.

Hikari was surprised at Shinsou's change of behavior. There was a slight shift in the atmosphere. "Shinsou—"

"Shut up." Shinsou ordered and the brunette instantly shut up. It wasn't that she wanted to keep quiet. He ordered her to. The brunette tried to reach out to the boy, but her hand was immediately slapped away. "You entered late and you got accepted into the hero course? What a load of bull. The entrance exam was a load of crap from the start, it put students with quirks that aren't offensive at a disadvantage. And because of that I was placed in general studies." He narrowed his eyes, his hands balled up into tight fists.

Hikari tried to tell him that it was unfair for her too. _'I had to fight my way with a pro hero rather than robots! That's way harder!'_ she complained, but her voice didn't reach out.

"Your quirk—you're lucky you were born with a heroic quirk." Shinsou clicked his tongue, staring intently at the brunette. "I think it's unfair for you to be accepted into the hero course."

"Shinsou—" the keyblade wielder blinked when she can talk about. She ignored her previous emotions and decided to talk it out with the boy. "If you really want that position in the hero course, I can ask Mr. Aizawa to switch you with me—"

The purple-haired teen scowled. "You think they would easily give you up to general studies? You think everything will go as you planned because they value you?" he countered. He had seen Hikari's healing ability from the news. It was revealed that she was the one who faced the Toxic Haze. There was no way U.A. will downgrade the brunette. "Well tough luck, princess. You don't always get what you want." He glared.

"I'm not saying that I always get what I want. I'm just saying that we can figure out a way for you to join the hero course if you really want it that bad." Hikari sighed, giving a small smile. It was her fault that she had taken the seat in class 1-A. If she didn't apply for the hero-course, then there might be a chance for Shinsou to join the class. "I'm sorry you didn't get accepted into the hero course. After the provisional hero license exam, I promise—"

"I don't need your pity."

Hikari stopped when Shinsou took a step forward, towering over her form.

"I'll prove it to them. I don't care if you can heal or have super strength." The purple-haired teen stopped right in front of the brunette, leaning down to stare intently into her unwavering eyes. "I'll prove to them that I'm worthier than you." He said before he leaned back.

"I'll knock you off your throne and take your place in 1-A."

It was a declaration of war.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: thank you guys for your continuous support~

Anon2: thank you so much! More are coming soon!

Rougedragon: Thank you so much! That's true, Hikari can't really stay long in the City of Heroes because of those stated reasons. At the moment, she can't move because there is no actual lead where the reports are. She has to start from zero and try to find those reports. Lmao it will be covered it this chapter and about Bakugou, Hikari definitely doesn't like his attitude, but she'll give him some time. lol

Guest: I don't know that fandom haha… it's hard for me to get interested thought

Lulu9814: thank you!

Goxeris: thank you!

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: Oh, yes, he is.

AmericanNidiot: yes, yes he is lol

The Mail Carrier Mixael: I do plan on something ;)

Anon1: thank you~ and Shinsou was just being super grumpy haha

Engineer4Ever: more Dream Eaters to impress those heroes!

Edragom46: I do plan on more showing up

SilverStar56: Thank you! Of course, Eraserhead will be the first to realize lmao (he's just Aizawa being well… Aizawa haha). I love Tensei after reading the BNHA Illegals spin off. He's a great character with a great role! The purple troll was just being grumpy haha

* * *

Chapter 7  
revelation

* * *

"I'll knock you off your throne and take your place in 1-A."

Shinsou took a few steps back—giving some space for the brunette. He knew his words were bold and harsh. He shouldn't have put the blame on her, but it was his emotions that took over. U.A. accepted her as a late entry and gave her a special seat in 1-A's hero course while each class has the maximum of 20 students each.

It irked him.

Why didn't they give that spot to someone who has a useful quirk like him?

Brainwashing.

He can brainwash people to do anything he wants.

Was it because he's weak? Lacking the physique of a hero?

The girl was getting many privileges from U.A just because she has a rare quirk that can heal and do many other things.

He envied her quirk.

He envied her.

"Okay."

The purple-haired teen blinked, eyes slightly wide when he heard the reply. "What?"

Hikari flashed him a grin, giving a thumbs-up as well. "I said 'okay'!" she repeated. She understood how Shinsou felt. It was her fault that Shinsou didn't get a seat in 1-A. And what he said was true, U.A. wouldn't just give her up that easily just because she asked to switch with him. If she could, she would. "Good luck, Shinsou! Prove them wrong for putting you in general studies!" she cheered him on.

Shinsou stared at her weirdly. "You… do realize what I meant, right? I said I'm going to _replace_ you in 1-A." he clarified, explaining one more time to her in case she misunderstood. He doubts that she didn't understand. What he said was loud and clear—that even a five-year old can understand.

"I know and I said 'okay'!" Hikari repeated for the second time, the same grin plastered on her face.

Shinsou clicked his tongue. "You're weird…" he rubbed the back of his neck before turning around to walk the opposite of where the brunette was going.

He found it weird that the girl could still remain positive after he directly insulted and threatened to take her place. He expected her to accept his declaration of war with equal determination to keep her place in the hero course. But she didn't. She even encouraged him to knock her out of the hero class. It's almost as if she wanted to give her spot up just for him.

She chooses friendship over something so important—something that every student would give _anything_ to be in her place.

The boy scoffed.

 _Friends?_

Were they even friends?

He disliked her, really.

His new rival.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari watched the purple-haired teen walk away, staring at his back until he was no longer in her line of sight. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She had hope to become friends with Shinsou. Despite their first encounter, she found him as a really interesting person—he reminded her a little of Ienzo with a little mix of Cloud and somehow similar to Aizawa. She didn't expect their friendship to just end within a week. Though, she decided to leave Shinsou as he is. Maybe in a few days, he might cool down and become friends with her again.

She turned around to continue her way to the teachers' office.

' _First things' first… Gotta focus on now.'_ Hikari held the paper bag in her hand tighter, holding it close to her stomach.

She has a few ideas why Aizawa called her to the teachers' office and all of them involves the USJ attack. She had thought up a few stories to explain and she even thought up a few backup plans if they question about the keyblade. She wasn't the best at lying or acting, but she'll try her best to deceive them from finding out about other worlds.

The brunette stood in front of the sliding doors. She could hear the indistinct conversation from the other side of the door.

She knocked on the door twice.

"Pardon me!" the noise behind the door stopped almost immediately at her arrival. She waited for someone to respond to her call.

"C'mon in, young listener!"

The brunette slides the door open and bowed her head in greeting before walking inside. Her eyes scanned the room and found most of her teachers inside—probably because it was still lunch time. She spotted Present Mic at his own table—waving his hands happily at her. She responded with a small wave of her own before looking over to the rest of the teachers. Her homeroom teacher was nowhere to be seen inside the office.

"Wha'cha got there, girl?" Present Mic asked when he saw the paper bag in her hand.

Hikari turned her head to look at the man. "Oh, uh, it's for Mr. Aizawa actually." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Though, all the teachers seemed to be busy with their own work, she could feel that they were keeping their eyes on her. "It's something that'll help him heal faster—I have one for Mr. Thirteen too if he's not healed yet!" she added, not forgetting about the gentlemanly hero.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful!" Midnight squealed, giggling to herself. "But you don't have to worry about Thirteen, he's already back on his feet." She reassured with a smile.

The keyblade wielder smiled in return. "Haha, that's a relief!" she placed a hand over her chest as she sighed. She was glad to hear that Thirteen is alright.

"The stuff you gave them really work wonders!" Present Mic said from his table. He leaned against his chair with his arms crossed as a grin appeared on his face. "Eraserhead was so beaten up! He's gotten so much better now!" he laughed.

Hikari laughed nervously. _'That's what you call better? He's still a mummy!'_ she noticed a slight change in the atmosphere. It was stiff and awkward a few seconds ago. "I didn't know whether I should've given him one or two—looks like I should've given Mr. Aizawa two, huh?" she smiled.

"Nonsense! You already did the best you can! Leave the rest to us teachers, okay kiddo?" Present Mic replied, giving a pose.

"Can I still give Mr. Aizawa the potion?" Hikari raised the paper bag, pointing her finger at it.

Present Mic nodded. "Of course! He'll appreciate it!" he motioned his hand for the brunette to come towards his table. The brunette nodded and walked around the tables to reach the blond man's cubicle. "You can put it right there! It's Eraser's table!" he pointed his finger at the table beside him.

Hikari nodded, placing the paper bag on her teacher's table. "Can I—uh ask where Mr. Aizawa is? He asked me to come here to talk about something, I guess?" she said rather unsurely, turning to Present Mic for an answer.

They never told her the reason why they wanted her to come.

"He's taking a little bathroom break." Midnight informed, laughing.

Hikari blinked. "Uh… okay?" she shifted awkwardly. _'TMI much?'_

"Should I come back later then?"

"You can wait here. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The keyblade wielder nodded and stood beside Present Mic's chair.

"Did you make it by yourself?" Midnight asked curiously, revering to the potion.

"Nah! It's impossible for me!" Hikari laughed. No matter how good she is in chemistry, she could never make her own potion. She'd rather buy them from Mog than go through all the trouble to make them. She doesn't even know the ingredients to make one. Making potions were Merlin's specialty—something that he tried to teach her, but she decided to pass since it was nearly impossible for her to memorize the recipes. "I tried making it once, but it didn't end well! Mog won't like it if I start my own business." She joked.

"Mog? Who's Mog?" Midnight blinked at the sudden mention of a name.

The brunette's mouth formed an 'O'.

She realized her slip up, they were trying to ask her where she got the potions without asking her directly. Healing quirks were rare—of course they would question where she got those instant healing drinks.

"A friend of mine! He's pretty cheap though." Hikari said, trying not to act suspicious. She talked as if she knew her teachers for a long time. She tried to make it casual to cover her mistakes. "One time, I bought a camera from him and he won't even give me a friend discount! It was full price! _Full price_ with _10%_ tax." She huffed, diverting the conversation to another topic.

Once the topic switched, the teachers won't go back asking about the previous one if they don't want her figuring out their motives.

The keyblade wielder's a lot smarter than she looked. She learned a lot from experience and how to deal with them. Mostly, she learned them from Leon and Cloud—the experts in these sorts of things. They were calm when under pressure and they can play it off cool without making others suspicious.

There was a tap. "10%? Could he really be called as your friend?" Ectoplasm scoffed, his prosthetic leg clicking against the floor as he made his way towards his table. The pro hero was one of the teachers the keyblade wielder has yet to meet. She heard from Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu that said pro hero is the one who teaches Math.

Hikari laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess it's kinda my fault for pulling pranks on him."

The door slides open—revealing the mummy man himself.

"You're here." Aizawa greeted once he saw the brunette beside Present Mic. He wasn't taking a bathroom break like Midnight told the girl. Instead, he has been listening to the girl's conversation with his fellow co-workers. The principal wondered if the girl would be pressured if she was surrounded by the powerful pro heroes. She seemed rather laidback—something that any villain can't do in the presence of these many pro heroes. "Follow me."

Just as soon as he enters, he turned around and left.

Hikari looked over to the blond man beside her—who shrugged and motioned his hand for her to follow the pro hero. She excused herself from the other teachers and hurriedly catch up with the black-haired man.

"Sooooo, wha'cha wanna talk about, Mr. Aizawa?" the brunette drawled out, breaking the silence between them.

"We're getting there." Aizawa drawled out, dragging his feet across the hallways to reach one of the conference room in U.A.

The Erasure hero lightly knocks on the door before sliding it open.

The keyblade wielder peered over the man's shoulder to look inside the room. "Ah, Mr. Tsukauchi!" she greeted the detective when she saw him. Said man stood up and greeted her back. Her eyes glanced over to the man she apparently missed despite his size. "Oh, good afternoon!" she bowed down, showing her respect to the two figures.

Principal Nezu. Recovery Girl.

' _Wait—Recovery Girl?'_

Principal Nezu smiled. "Please take a seat, Ms. Leonhart." He gestured his hand to one of the empty seats in the conference room. "Before we start, would you like some tea?" he offered kindly.

"Er no—it's okay." Hikari declined as she took a seat and Aizawa followed, taking a seat beside her. "So, uh… I guess this is about the USJ incident?"

Tsukauchi sat back down. "That's right." He confirmed as he glanced over to her. He looked down to the papers in his hands. They were statements from each of class 1-A's students who saw the girl's role in the fight. Most weren't detailed—the students just told them that Leonhart fought against the Nomu. Though, three claimed that they saw her use a sword to stop the villains. "We would like to know your side of the story." He said.

Hikari stared at Tsukauchi. He didn't tell her classmates' stories at the beginning. Did they want to know if she was lying in her statement?

"You don't need to hesitate! You can tell us anything!" Principal Nezu reassured. "No villains will appear and harm you."

The brunette gave a smile. "Okay."

She told them her side of the story.

They listened and Tsukauchi took notes.

' _It's highly impossible that she's working with the League of Villains.'_ Aizawa sighed through his nose.

She healed him and Thirteen—all the while protecting her classmates and fighting all those villains who threatened their safety. He had only known her for a few days, but he could already tell that she's just a strong, passionate girl who cares about her friends' feelings more than herself. Proven when she encouraged the 1-C student to follow his dream to become a hero.

Could a spy risk her life to protect her enemies? No.

It was wrong of them to suspect the new student as the one behind the USJ attack. Since the incident happened a few days after her enrollment. It can't hurt to make precautions, they said.

 _The villains showed signs that they don't know her at all._

 _She was the one who called the police and pro heroes._

 _She risked her life to protect the other students._

Aizawa came to her defense when a member from the Hero Public Safety Commission accused her to be in league with the villains.

"I see…" The white mouse nodded his head when the brunette finished her story—which surprisingly was short and clear.

Tsukauchi wrote them down on his notes. "The one who made your phone—may I ask who Ienzo is?" he questioned.

"Ienzo's a close friend of mine—he's like my guardian when my parents are away." Hikari answered—trying not make it seem like an obvious lie. Ienzo does seem like an older brother-figure to her. With his smart intellect, she sometimes goes to him whenever there's something she can't figure out on her own. "He was the one who designed my phone to be able to work even in the most secluded place. He was actually staying for a few days in Shibuya before going back to Okinawa yesterday. He's the one who talked to you, Principal Nezu."

"Ah, yes, he's a polite young man." Principal Nezu remembered the young man who called him to ask if they were accepting a late entry. The young man didn't give any names except the young Leonhart's. "If I may ask, Ms. Leonhart, may we know the exact extent of your quirk?" he changed the topic, after knowing who Ienzo is.

"I have many dreams, but at the moment I can only give shape to ten of them." Hikari said. She was afraid that if she listed every known Dream Eater, they would be suspicious of how strong a freshly graduated middle schooler is. "I can only summon two at a time and I can borrow their abilities to make them my own. Like Yoggy, I can use a fire-based quirk."

"It also seems your quirk has a time limit…" Aizawa pointed out.

"5 to 10 minutes. Depends on how I ma—nage my stamina." Hikari quickly corrected herself. She almost said magic again. She got away with it the first time with Aizawa, but she doubts she would in the second time. Aizawa would notice her slipping up twice about the same word—it would make him question her. "Mostly it takes a lot if I use healing." She sighed.

"Which leads us to the next question," Recovery Girl said, making the brunette turn to face her. "My dear, how would you like to become my apprentice?" she offered with a kind smile.

The brunette blinked a few times.

What?

Her? Working under Recovery Girl? As what?

"Healing quirks are rare, Ms. Leonhart." Principal Nezu began and said girl turned to face him, waiting for him to continue his explanation. "Under Recovery Girl's tutelage, you can become a great hero in the medical field. You can save a lot of people." He continued, folding his paws together.

A doctor…

Hikari wanted to laugh if it wasn't for a serious matter.

The brunette could barely pass biology. How could she even become a doctor?

Casting cure doesn't need any knowledge of the human body. A caster just needs to learn how to cast the spell and have Ether to refill their magic.

It's not that complicated.

"I appreciate the offer, but… I'm not a healer." Hikari admitted. A keyblade wielders' job is not to exactly heal and become a doctor—though there was nothing wrong with becoming the latter while taking the role as a wielder. Her duty as a keyblade wielder is to keep the world's balance and protect them from darkness. "I'm glad I can heal others, but my quirk isn't focused on healing."

If she becomes Recovery Girl's apprentice then that would mean constantly using the cure spell on people.

She would love to help, but it would cost her a lot of magic and potions.

If she runs out of potions and ethers, then she would have to use the Star Shard frequently to travel to Radiant Garden.

It would risk someone finding out of another world.

She has to think rationally as well.

Hikari bowed down, apologizing. "I'm sorry."

"Does your healing quirk have a drawback that effects your own physical health, my dear?" Recovery Girl asked and Hikari raised her head to stare at her confusedly.

Tsukauchi placed a hand on his chin. "Ms. Leonhart did say that it takes a lot of her stamina." he said rather seriously. "Could it be that it shortens your life each time you used it?"

…what?

"Err… no?"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Class had ended for the day.

Hikari was glad. It had been a fairly long day. The meeting with Tsukauchi and her teachers had lasted longer than she thought. They kept debating whether if her healing has some sort of drawbacks concerning her health—to which the brunette declined. It was one of the most ridiculous things she has ever heard. But in a world full of quirks with drawbacks, anything was possible, she guessed.

"Is there something wrong, Leonhart?" Yaoyorozu asked as she stood up, her backpack already over her shoulders.

"Just a really long day…" Hikari leaned back against the comfy chair. She turned to look at the black-haired girl, giving a smile as her friend came towards their table. "I'm glad that it's over I can finally sit back and relax." She crossed her hands behind her neck, crossing her legs as well.

Jirou placed a hand on her hip. "Can you really relax when the Sports Festival is coming soon?" a snigger passed her lips when she saw the brunette's mood changed a 360 degree.

"Aw c'mon, Jirou. Two weeks is a long time, right?" Hikari puckered her lips in a pout. She really didn't want to think of any competitions at the moment. A lot has happened during her stay in the City of Heroes. She should've expected it. For some odd reason, keyblade wielders were beacons for trouble and danger—not just Heartless or any creatures from the dark, but apparently from everything. "We still have fourteen days to train."

The brunette had finished hero training with Phil in just two days and it wasn't all fun and games. It was a wonder how Hercules can stand the satyr's intense training style for all those years.

Jirou pushed down Hikari's shoulder, leaning on her. "I know how long two weeks is, Leonhart." she pointed out and before the girl could reply, the short-haired girl continued, "We don't know you for long, but it seems like you're just like Kaminari." She glanced over to the blond teen.

"EH?" Kaminari turned to face the girl who mentioned his name, his voice slightly cracking. "Do you mean that in a good way or…?"

Jirou stifled a laugh when she saw the boy's deadpan face. "Pffft! Exactly the same!" she giggled as she saw the exact same look across Hikari's face.

Both Kaminari and Hikari exchanged looks.

"But I really look forward to the Sports Festival." Kirishima spoke, turning his head to look at the brunette who began to walk towards the front. He heard a lot of things from Asui about how Leonhart handled the situation back in the USJ incident. She managed to hold Nomu back from causing any more harm to his classmates and teachers. "I can't wait to see what you got, Leonhart!" he tightened his fist as a grin appeared on his face.

Hikari gave him a thumbs-up.

 _Buzz_

The brunette quickly pulled out her phone, checking the notifications. There was a message from Ienzo—asking for the wielder to call as soon as she read the message.

"Ah, Hikari! Let's go home together!" Uraraka waved her hand, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Sorry, Ochako! I have really need to use the bathroom! You don't have to wait for me!" Hikari clapped her hands in front of her, apologizing to the sweet girl. She crab-walked towards the door and slides it open.

"E—EH?!"

Uraraka exclaimed in surprise while Hikari whistled when she saw a whole lot of students crowding in front of class 1-A. She hasn't really met all the freshmen from other departments—aside from the grumpy purple troll in General Studies.

Hikari shook the thoughts away. "Err—guys I'm sorry, but I really _really_ need to use the bathroom." She apologized and pushed her way through, her hands clasp together in a diving position. A few people seemed to give her way while others just stood there.

"We can't get out! Why are you all here anyway?"

She heard Mineta's shout and her eye twitched at how rude the boy sounded with his tone.

"I came to see how the rest of A class is—"

The keyblade wielder stopped when someone stood in her way. She heard an all too familiar voice that made her tensed. She never expected to meet him again so quickly after what he declared. It almost seemed from his previous statement, that he hated her, but she didn't want to think so negatively. She glanced up and her eyes met the messy purple-hair teen's.

"—but all of you seemed pretty arrogant." Shinsou finished as he looked down at the brunette, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Hikari cleared her throat, straightening up. "That's just Mineta—"

"Now outta my way, extras."

"…and Bakugou." Hikari added when she heard the vulgar ash-blond directly insulted everyone right in their face. She sighed through her nose when students began to whisper among themselves about how mean and arrogant the students of 1-A were.

Shinsou narrowed his eyes at her, stepping around the brunette.

Hikari sighed. _'He's ignoring me now…'_ she stared at the growing crowd from behind. High school was hard and there will come a time when something like class rivalry would appear. She learned that not anyone could become friends—though that doesn't mean she won't help out if others needed help. _'I'll deal with this later…'_ she thought before jogging towards the stairs, deciding to go for the bathroom on the fifth floor instead.

The fifth floor was mostly empty, save for a few cleaning robots. She thought the higher the floors she went up—the less students she would see. The first floor is mostly the entrance hall—the shoe lockers and such. The second floor is the teacher's office. Most teachers from the hero department were stationed there. The H-shaped building was huge—to the point that they have their own elevators for the higher floors.

The U.A. building isn't just a school. Sometimes, it serves as a conference building to pro heroes for whatever hero matter they want to discuss.

"Young Leonhart is here!"

The brunette stopped abruptly when All Might suddenly slides in from the corner right in front of her.

"All Might!" Hikari yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the burly man. She knew that this man is tall—but she never expected him to be this tall. He was almost twice her height and seemed to be five times bigger than her. She had to take a couple of steps back to see him without craning her neck so high to look at his face. "Err—Is there something you need, All Might, sir?"

All Might placed his hands on his hips. "Actually, I would like to request a moment of your time." The man took a step back and directed his hand towards the hallways. "If that is alright…" he added.

"Yeah—okay." Hikari gave a nod and walked beside the tall and mighty hero—often sneaking a glance to look at him. The pro hero was walking so stiffly that it made her think his shoes didn't fit him well. She can't exactly put her finger on it, but he looked different as a teacher than when he is a hero. _'Come to think of it… All Might kinda reminded me of Hercules.'_ She faked a cough to hide her laugh.

All Might turned to look at the girl. "Is everything alright, Young Leonhart?"

Hikari cleared her throat, coughing into her fist. "Yeah—just swallowed down a burp." She said a rather lame excuse and an embarrassing one too. At first, she wanted to use the bathroom to call Ienzo, but she wasn't going to miss a chance to talk to All Might. Whatever he wanted to talk, it must be important.

All Might's smile seemed a little strained. Deep down he was feeling anxious for the reveal of the girl's true quirk. A girl having five quirks and maybe more. It was impossible for someone to inherit more than two quirks from their parents. The combinations of the quirks she has were an odd one too.

They were afraid that she stole those quirks.

Just like—

"All For One…" All Might unconsciously mumbles.

Hikari turned to face him. "And one for all." She finished the quote.

The burly man turned his head towards her so quick that she was scared he might pull a few muscles.

"I didn't know you're a fan of the Three Musketeers." Hikari laughed it off, though she could tell that 'All for one and one for all' meant something else to the mighty hero. She particularly became a part of the Musketeers because of the Mark of Mastery Exam in the Sleeping Realm. "I… don't read many books or novels, but the movie adaptations were pretty cool!" she grinned.

A loud sigh of relief escaped the blond man. _'For a second there, I thought she knew about the truth…'_ he thought, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly against his chest. It was too much of a close call. "Yes…"

The brunette stopped when she noticed the smoke from All Might's body. "Uh… All Might, sir… are you okay?" she asked nervously as the smoke began to increase in volume.

' _Oh shiiiiiit!'_ All Might stiffened, hoping to make a quick dash to the nearest break room to avoid his real identity being revealed to another student. He didn't even make it past the corner. Smoke covered his whole body and as soon as it appeared, it dispersed—revealing his true form to the young Leonhart. _'I used up all of my time for today…'_ sweat rolled down his forehead when his eyes met Leonhart's blue ones.

Hikari pointed her finger at him. "…you deflated." She stated, her left eye twitching. She has seen a lot of weird things—things like this shouldn't surprise her anymore. It was just unexpected for her to see the once muscle man turned into a tall skinny man in just a few seconds. "Are you alright?" she asked the hero who stood still—almost like a deer caught in headlights.

All Might blinked. "You're not surprised—" he suddenly spouts blood from his mouth.

"You're not alright!" Hikari exclaimed as she rushed over to the pro's side. She frantically looked into her pockets looking for a handkerchief or tissues, but found none. She looked left and right, there wasn't any students around or teachers she could call for help. "Y—You can use this. I'm gonna call a teacher—" She took off her blazer, offering it for All Might to wipe his blood away with.

All Might shook his head. "Thank you, Young Leonhart. You truly are kind, but there's no need for that." He smiled at her as he wiped the blood away with his sleeve—leaving a red stain on his fine suit. "As you can see, this is my true form." He spread his arms wide, gesturing to his skinny body.

"Okay, I believe you." Hikari nodded. He was less boisterous in his true form, but still polite and kind she noted.

"You're taking this quite well!" All Might spurts blood, completely surprised at the brunette's respond. There were not much who knew of his true identity, but he was sure it would've been hard to swallow for anyone. Even his successor was scared half to death when he first saw his true form.

Hikari laughed. "Trust me—I've seen way weirder things than this!" she grinned, waving her hand in front of her face. Take Wonderland for example. That world was on a whole new level of crazy. She was sure nothing can be compared after visiting that world. "Things like this don't surprise me anymore." she gave a thumbs-up.

' _She… thinks I'm weird?'_ All Might deadpanned—not really getting the slang the girl was using. His ears heard giggles and chatters coming from up the stairs and he instantly panics. He ushered the brunette to one of the empty break rooms in the fourth floor. "Over here, quickly!" he whispered hastily when the noise began to grow louder.

The keyblade wielder stepped inside the room after All Might since she assumed he didn't want to get caught by any other students. She watched him dab the sweat that formed on his forehead with his tie as she leaned against the door. The students who almost saw All Might's true form walked past the room they were in and the brunette listened—waiting for them to be out of earshot to talk.

"I'd appreciate if you could keep this as a secret, Young Leonhart." All Might spoke—making the brunette turn her head to look at him. He sat on the couch, crossing his fingers together as he looked at her.

Hikari nodded. "Of course! My lips are sealed." She zipped her lips and threw the invincible key away. She watched as a heavy sigh escaped the blond's mouth. She walked closer and took a seat across the mighty hero. "Excuse me for asking this, but are you sick or…?" she curiously asked.

All Might sighed deeply. "I suppose... That's the right term to explain." He unconsciously placed his hand over his left side of his chest. He didn't know why he was going to tell the girl he barely knew and taught about his past. There was just something about her that made her trustworthy. "Six years ago, an enemy gave me a scar. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was removed."

The brunette couldn't help but cringe at All Might's backstory, but mostly his injuries. _'Okay… that kinda surprised me…'_

"I've wasted away because of the after-effects of the surgeries. And after that Nomu… I can only do my hero work for fifty minutes a day."

Hikari sucked in a deep breath. "Ouch… That gotta hurt…" she didn't know if she can cast curaga to help heal his injuries when they were already fatal. She was certain that curaga and potions can't grow organs—it could only heal injuries. She placed her hand on her chin. She also wasn't sure if Merlin knew any spell of a higher level of healing—but she doubts there is a spell higher than curaga. "If it helps, you can drink this." She took something out from her bag, placing it on the table.

All Might looked down. "This is…?" he took the paper bag and opened it. He looked inside and found a plastic container. He took it out of the bag and stared at the liquid inside. "…what is it exactly?"

"A _mega_ -potion. The most expensive out of three. It heals any injuries if you drink it." Hikari explained. She knew what she said to Recovery Girl, saying that her quirk isn't for further healing or that she wanted to turn it into her career, but after hearing this man's tragic backstory, she wanted to at least give him some help.

All Might seemed to hesitate to drink the potion. He took the lid off and stared into the clear liquid that seemed to have glowing stars and moons. He brought it up close to his nose to take a whiff. There was no smell.

"It's not poison if you're wondering." Hikari laughed and All Might stiffened when she caught him red handed. "It's the same potion that healed Mr. Aizawa—though not fully…" she explained.

All Might's eyes widened. _'The same one she gave for Aizawa and Thirteen?'_ he thought as his eyes looked down to the bottle in his hand. He has heard it from Aizawa's and Thirteen's statements during a meeting with the Hero Public Safety Commission. The instant healing drinks. He wondered if it was similar to Trigger, but he doubts the drug could actually heal anything.

"Though… there's something that I want to ask you first." All Might stared at the brunette who gave a nod—motioning for him to continue.

"Who is your master?"

The keyblade wielder blinked.

All Might saw the brunette's surprised look. "Young Midoriya informed me of the sword you used to fight Nomu." He had heard his stories about how Leonhart had fought against the Nomu to protect Aizawa. How the children described it—the weapon she used might seemed like a sword, but to him it was something else. "You cannot fool me. You have the key, correct?" he assumed, staring intently at the brunette.

There was no use lying.

She had discussed it with Ienzo—to tell the number one hero about her status as a keyblade wielder. As long as she left out the part that she's from another world.

"I do."

The man's eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Your master… who is he?" his hands seemed to tighten when he questioned the brunette.

"Well... he's definitely not the one you're thinking right now." Hikari laughed, trying to make the mood lighter. From the expression and tone All Might was using, she could tell that he didn't have a very good history with keyblade wielders. "I can't say who he is, but I can tell you that he's the nicest and most supportive Master ever! He's more like a friend to me than a Master." she said rather cheerfully, describing Mickey.

All Might stayed quiet.

"What do you think of wielders, All Might? What's your image of them?"

The man raised his gaze. "I've heard of what they can do… Only the key can cast darkness that could end the world." When he fought with All For One all those years ago—he told him something about what a key can do, how wonderful it is for him to have a wielder in his possession. There were a lot of rumors about what a wielder can do and neither of them were good. "Those who possesses the key are the ones who control the world."

Hikari hummed, listening intently.

"It's not a rumor known by many, but it has struck fear in the hearts to those who has heard."

' _Curse you, Xehanort! You're giving us a bad name here!'_ Hikari mentally cursed the old man for spreading bad rumors of keyblade wielders. It would be hard to raise the image of keyblade wielders to the public when they were seen as a possible threat. "I also heard about the same thing. The rumors might be true, but we use the keyblade to protect those in need."

"Young Leonhart…"

"I want to be a hero."

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows—a frown on her lips. "Keyblades are not something that people can use to just bully somebody around." she looked to her hand, opening and closing her palm. She turned to look at the number one hero, a smile on her face. "I would appreciate if you can keep this as a secret too, All Might. I think the world's not ready yet."

"Of course." All Might responded.

He doesn't know a lot about wielders and there was only one wielder who has been mentioned by All For One. He doubts that the wielder is the girl or her master. The girl is in fact, the first wielder he has ever met. He heard stories and legends from his predecessor about a war—though there was not much information about it. The man-child Shigaraki would definitely tell his master of the girl's ability.

All Might turned into his muscular form and gave her a smile in return. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Little by little, we'll raise the public's image of how kind and gentle a wielder can be."

The keyblade wielder gave a nod. "Thank you—" she stopped when Muscular Might turned back to Skinny Might when he began coughing up blood. "…I know you probably don't want to let me heal you because of quirk laws, but _please_ drink the potion." She emphasized, staring at him until he gives in.

All Might wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Y—Yes…"

"If you think it's weird drinking from that bottle, you can pour it into another cup and think it's just some overly indescribable bitter green tea or black coffee—whichever you prefer." The young Leonhart laughed a little, giving a description about how the potion would taste, breaking the mighty hero's trail of thoughts.

"Ah, it's fine, Young Leonhart." The man held the bottle tighter before bringing it close to his mouth—taking a sip. He almost spurts it out if it wasn't for Leonhart watching him. He tilted his chin up, drinking the whole potion in one shot. He forced the bitter liquid down his throat—almost gagging to the point of throwing up when he finished the last drop. "That—That's bitter!" he covered his mouth with his large hand.

"I know right?" the keyblade wielder laughed. "They could've at least added flavors to it! I would love for potions to taste like chocolate or strawberries!" she simply agreed with All Might's complain.

All Might place the empty bottle on the table.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hikari asked, a smile on her face. "I know potions can't grow new organs, but is it making you feel any better?"

The blond man placed his hand over his chest. "I—I—!" his eyes widened when he could finally breathe properly without his chest feeling heavy. The constant pain in his chest disappeared and his throat wasn't clogged up with blood which he has to spit out in order to breathe. His lungs were damaged before, but now… "It doesn't hurt to breathe…"

"That's great!" Hikari cheered, happy that the potion worked wonders. "The potions are basically a liquid version of my healing. I usually prefer using my quirk rather than the potions because well—it's bitter and takes up a lot of space." She joked, giving a laugh.

All Might smiled. "Thank you, Young Leonhart! Thank you!"

He thanked her over and over, saying that he could save more people because of her healing.

He didn't know how much time was added, but he was sure it was enough.

Hikari could only accept his gratitude.

A simple thank you was enough for her.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… _I see."_

Hikari nodded her head in reply. "Yeah… and that's coming from the number one hero."

It was nighttime in the city of Musutafu. A few hours since All Might dropped her off in her apartment—in his skinny form of course. After finding out about the man's true identity, the principal kept her busy with another round of a lecture and made her swore that she won't tell the media anything of All Might's true identity. It kept her for another hour inside the school.

The brunette had changed out of her school uniform before calling Ienzo. The call lasted for an hour until it was time for dinner. She strolled around the city, looking for a restaurant to eat while talking with Ienzo over the phone.

" _He definitely left a bad name…"_ Ienzo said, as a sigh was heard. _"You have to be extra careful now… not only will the villains be after you, the heroes and public will also…"_

Hikari fixed the earphone in her left ear when it almost fell off. "I know right? Kinda makes me wonder what he actually did to cause to much fear…" she said as she looked over the menu of a restaurant. She continued on her way to look for another restaurant that caught her interest. "The more I stay… the more urge I have to prove that we're not like those stupid rumors." She huffed out, shoving her hands inside her hoodie's pockets.

" _Yes…"_ Ienzo chuckled at the brunette's childishness. He and Tron has been trying to find any more reports related to the ones he found about the City of Heroes in Ansem's computer. _"We have no lead where the other reports are… The only source of information we have is from All Might."_

The keyblade wielder stopped and moved to the side to let people walk past her. "You know… those villains seem to know who Xehanort is." She said in a whisper—careful not to let anyone hear her. The passerby payed no attention to her as they have their own business to attend to rather than giving their time to a teenage girl. "We can always confront them about it." she grinned to herself.

" _No."_ came Ienzo's blatant reply.

Hikari blew a raspberry. "What? Why not? It's faster, right?" with the League of Villains' members reduced to just two after the USJ incident, she was sure she can take them on and get the information they needed. It's even better if they have the reports that were missing. "They seemed to be our only source of info right now." She continued on her walk.

" _It's too dangerous. Shigaraki's powers and that Kurogiri's warp are something we can't underestimate."_ Ienzo explained.

"But if we wait then their numbers will grow again." Hikari retorted, furrowing her eyebrows down.

Ienzo knew that sometimes, Hikari gets a little impatient when things took too long. This was one of those moments. The brunette's a keyblade master. One would think that a girl her age—who was already dubbed as Master would be a professional and mature individual. But she's still a growing teenager with room to grow.

" _I know, Hikari, I know… but I'm still against it."_ Ienzo replied and Hikari couldn't help but let out another sigh.

She understood why Ienzo was against her idea to take care of the villains by herself. With the keyblade's image seen as something evil, she could get in trouble with the heroes as well even if she took out the villains. It would just bring a bad name to U.A., their image was almost ruined because of the USJ attack. She wanted to raise the image, not bring it down more.

"Okay, okay… I'll take it slow…" Hikari gave in, a pout on her lips.

" _Thank you."_ Ienzo said, she couldn't see but she could hear a smile from the tone of his voice.

"Ah, it really is Hikari!"

Hikari turned around when she recognized the voice. A pink-haired girl with pink skin. She was with a spiky redhead and a blond boy. They were her classmates. Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari. She noticed that they were still wearing their uniforms instead of their regular clothes. They were hanging out after school, she noted.

"Hey there, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari." Hikari greeted the trio, taking out her right earphone.

" _Remember what I said."_ Ienzo said, his voice coming from her left earphone. _"You have plenty of time. Go and have fun with your friends, okay?"_ he ended the call.

Ashido was the first one who arrived near her side. "It's funny meeting you here! Are you waiting for someone?" she giggled when she noticed that the brunette wasn't wearing her uniform. She gave a pout when saw that her clothes were plain and not cute for a date. "That won't do! You need more cute clothes to fit your body! Aren't you trying to impress your date?" she puffed her cheeks out, flailing her arms around her.

Hikari took off her other earphone, laughing. "A date? Puh—lease! No one can beat my undying love for food!" she said melodramatically.

"Food? Man, that's a tough competition!" Kaminari joked.

Kirishima laughed. "We were just on our way to find something to eat! You're welcome to come and join us!" he invited with a big toothy grin.

Ashido excitedly nodded her head. "You should! We don't mind at all!" she slipped her arm under Hikari's arm, hugging it close.

"How could I say no?" Hikari laughed and turned to look at both Kirishima and Kaminari. "So, do you have a place in mind? I'm new to this neighborhood."

Kaminari pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "There's this new place around the corner that cooks _thee_ best roast beef in town! Do you guys wanna try it?" he suggested.

"Meat! Hell yeah!" Kirishima cheered, pumping his fist up excitedly.

Both girls nodded their head in agreement.

It didn't take them long to reach the restaurant. They placed their order in the ticket machine before entering the restaurant. It wasn't too crowded and the four students were glad to be guided to a table right after they entered.

"So, Hikari, what do you think of U.A. so far?" Ashido asked, propping her chin up on the table. "Well, pushing aside the incident that happened…" she added.

The brunette hummed, placing the cup down. "It's a big school." She commented. "The cafeteria's food's great."

Kaminari shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, can't argue with that."

"Oh yeah, we heard about what you did in the USJ." Kirishima placed his arm on the table, leaning forward a little and the other three followed him, closing the distance between them to give a little privacy between the four. "You were so brave and manly to fight that Nomu thing!" he whispered.

"Hey, Kirishima, you can't call a girl manly!" Ashido chided, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"But she really is! She took it head on without fear!" Kirishima tightened his fist as manly tears came out.

"There he goes again…" Kaminari laughed, leaning back against his seat. "Oh yeah, you were in the bathroom when that 1-C kid came to our class. Did you hear? He said that they can transfer someone in and out of the hero course!" there was a slight panic in his voice when he informed the girl.

Hikari hummed. "Oh, you mean Shinsou?"

Ashido perked up at the information. "You know him? Are you two from the same middle school?" she seemed to be suddenly interested in the conversation involving the brunette's and the purple-haired teen's relationship.

"Not really. I met him on my first day." Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. She turned to look at Kaminari with a smile on her face. "If what he said is true, then we'll just have to work harder to keep our places, right?" she encouraged the three.

The brunette planned to give her seat to Shinsou after the Provisional Hero License exam. Until then, she would have to keep her position in the hero course and earn that license—just like what Ienzo told her.

Kirishima stood up. "Yeah! That's right! We'll show those heroes out there of how strong and manly we are!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Hikari joined him.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

" _First up, it's the miraculous rising stars—_

 _The first year of the hero course_

 _Class A!"_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: a new chapter! thank you guys so much for your continuous support!

Cyclone Girl: I already did haha, the cover of this story is a drawing of when Midoriy and Hikari first met. It's posted on my tumblr too haha

SwanGirl24: I'm not sure to both questions haha. And there will be mentions of Sora and the gang! I'm not sure, but maybe in future chapters? Depends on how the story develops.

Lulu9814: Yup! And thank you!

AmericanNidiot: I've kinda written it from Hikari's perspective so yeah haha

TheIrishWriter: thank you! Yup! Both Riku and Sora are keyblade masters! This is an AU that takes places after KH3.

BadVibez: awwww thank you so much! I'll try to keep everything interesting. Thank you! And maybe one day, those secrets can't be kept forever since we have the villains around. I'm still thinking over that Disney part since the BNHA world seemed to have a USJ as well as a Disney Land lmao

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: I guess haha

SilverStar56: thank you! Maybe, she does want to clear things up with the bad rumors of wielders in the City of Heroes. They're okay haha, the BBS trio deserves to be happy.

Senza Luna: do you really think so? I do plan a few scenes between Shinsou and Hikari lol.

Engineer4Ever: here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8  
the U.A. sports festival

' _C'mon, turn green already!'_

Hikari jogged in place, waiting for the crossing light to go green.

Eventually, U.A. stopped sending teachers to pick her up. Though, she was a little disappointed that she has to take the trains again, she was the one who told them to stop since she didn't want to bother the teacher's busy schedule. After some time, Principal Nezu agreed to it, since he also thought it would bring unwanted attention.

" _Young Leonhart! Where are you? You're late!"_

Was the first thing she heard when she picked up a call from All Might himself. She had automatically sprung out of bed and got ready in less than fifteen minutes in utter panic. The two of them had exchanged phone numbers and kept in touch during the past two weeks. Sometimes, All Might called to check up on her and today was one of those days.

' _Of all the days—!'_ Hikari began to tap her foot impatiently. She was late for the sports festival of all things. She also received a message from Uraraka, asking where she is and informing that everyone was already in the waiting room. _'I should've taken a cab!'_ she huffed.

"Oh, if it isn't Leonhart!" A sleek black car stopped right beside her, the window was rolled down, revealing a pro hero she met weeks ago. "I'm guessing you're running late?" he laughed.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... kinda overslept..." she admitted.

"I'd offer a ride, but..." Tensei trailed off before glanced to look at the road in front of him. They were stuck in a traffic jam because of how many news vehicles were headed towards U.A.

The brunette sighed, nodding her head. "No worries. I totally understand." she replied. She observed the sleek black car before turning her head to the truck behind the car. The word _Team Idaten_ was written on the side of the container. She stared at the truck for a few more seconds before turning to look at the man inside the car in front of her. "You're not going to the sports festival?" she curiously asked.

Tensei shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have a mission to do." he said, slightly disappointed to miss the sports festival. "I'll be sure to watch after I finish. To be honest, I'm rooting for my brother!" he smiled, cupping his mouth with one hand.

"That's expected!" Hikari laughed. It would be weird if Tensei rooted for her instead of his own brother. She had stayed up late, reading and watching the news—which was something she rarely does. She didn't like watching the news since it was boring for her, but last night was an exception. Around two in the morning, the news of a villain was aired. A dangerous villain roaming around in the West of Tokyo. "Oh yeah, do you still have that potion I gave you? I have a few extras if you used them up." she offered, taking off her backpack.

The brunette had an idea what Team Idaten was going to do. Especially after knowing Tensei is Tenya's brother, the keyblade wielder wasn't going to ignore him.

Tensei grinned. "Of course! This clumsy old man has been pretty careful not to get hurt." he joked, referring to the conversation they had when they first met.

Hikari snorted in laughter.

 _Ring_

The brunette quickly looked over to her phone. A call from Uraraka.

"Ah, seems like they're looking for you." Tensei noted when he saw the brunette took out her phone. He gave her a smile before waving his hand in goodbye. "I'm holding you back here. Good luck on the sports festival, Leonhart!"

Hikari nodded. "Thanks! And be careful, Mr. Iida!" she bowed her head before crossing the road in a sprint. She glanced over her shoulder, looking at the sleek black car before turning her attention to the path in front of her. After finding out that Team Idaten was heading to the west judging from the road, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her heart. She shook her head, shaking the negative thoughts away. _'They're pros. A stupid villain can't defeat them.'_ she reassured herself, tapping on the green circle on her screen.

" _Hikari! Where are you?! The sports festival's about to begin!"_ Uraraka shouted frantically.

"I'm almost there! I just need to run up the hill!" Hikari wheezed out as she ran up the hill. Sometimes, she wondered why U.A. was located atop of a hill. In times like this, it was a pain in the neck for her to reach the school on time. "Can you stall 'em?" she asked.

" _S—Stall them?"_ Uraraka replied, completely dumbfounded by the brunette's stupid request.

The brunette quickly made her way through the crowd, cutting a few lines. There were some that shot her a few dirty glares for cutting the line, but they stopped once they saw her uniform.

"Leonhart!"

Hikari perked her head up when she heard the familiar voice. A woman with a skintight bodysuit was waiting by the security gates. She made a dash towards the pro hero, panting heavily when she reached her.

"Sorry I'm late!" the keyblade wielder wheezed out, her hands placed on her knees for support.

Midnight ushered the teen inside. "No time to waste! Hurry up and head over to the waiting room!" she grabbed hold of the girl's wrist, pulling her along as they headed for the first year's stadium.

Hikari groaned as she has to run yet again. The sports festival hasn't even started and she was already out of breath. People made way for them as well as the pro heroes patrolling around the school grounds. They immediately knew that she was the tardy one since she's the only student roaming around the school in this hour.

The pro hero left her once they were inside the stadium. Midnight made sure to point out the direction for the brunette to follow. During her short time in studying in U.A., the brunette was ashamed to admit it, but she often got lost in the building. She sometimes even forgot her way to the cafeteria.

In under five minutes, the brunette found the waiting for class A.

"Sorry, I'm late guys!" Hikari burst inside the room, completely out of breath.

"And you too, Leonhart."

Hikari raised her head—a confused look across her face. "Eh? Me too?" she pointed her finger at herself, staring at the bi-color haired boy. She stared at him with dumbfounded look, turning her head to look at Izuku who was still surprised at her sudden entrance. She averted her gaze to look back at Todoroki. "Uh...Sure? I look forward to it?" she said with an unsure smile, raising both her thumbs at him.

Todoroki stared at her before walking away to the other side of the room.

"Huh... I didn't know you're that type, Leonhart." Mineta hummed, rubbing his chin as he squinted his eyes in thought. The little purple-haired boy stood in front of the girl—who still remain oblivious to the events that happened around her classmates.

"Type?" Hikari rubbed the back of her head. "Am I missing something important here?" she looked around the room, hoping for someone to explain.

Iida turned to look at her. "Leonhart! You're late yet again! As a U.A. student you should always arrive fifteen minutes before school starts! Tardiness is not acceptable!" he scolded her, moving his arm up and down.

"Sorry, class rep." Hikari laughed nervously, apologizing to him.

"You should go and change, Hikari!" Uraraka came to the taller brunette's side, offering a bottle of water for her to take.

Hikari happily took the water bottle, giving a thank you to the nice girl. She drank the water as she made her way towards the changing room. It didn't take her long to change out of her uniform to the tracksuit. She opted to wear the tracksuit from home, but with all the running from her home to the station and then from the station to the school came to thought, she decided otherwise. Her tracksuit would've been drenched in sweat before the festival even started.

"So..." Hikari drawled out as she placed her bag inside the locker. She had pocketed an extra potion and ether. One glorious thing about having magic clothes from the three fairies and Merlin was how big the pockets were. They looked normal on the outside, but could hold a lot on the inside. "What did I just agree to?" she asked.

Uraraka frowned a little. "Todoroki just declared war to Deku..." she answered.

"And apparently, he declared war to you too, Leonhart." Kaminari said from where he sat. He propped his head up on the table, glancing over to look at the bi-color haired boy from the corner of his eyes. "I never thought Todoroki would do that to a girl. I always thought he's the princely gentleman type." he laughed.

"I guess that just means he's being equal." Hikari suggested with a shrug. Shinsou already declared war to her, adding one more won't hurt her feelings. Over the past two weeks, she never come across Shinsou. Not in the hallways, not in the cafeteria, not on her way home. The boy literally took the meaning of _'declaration of war'_ to heart. "I accept! Good luck out there, Todoroki!" she turned to the boy, giving a thumbs up.

Todoroki gave a nod. "Right."

"Good luck to all of you! Let's do our best!" Hikari turned to look at her classmates, pumping her fists up above her head. Uraraka joined her, encouraging all of her classmates as well.

"Such sportsmanship! You truly are manly, Leonhart!" Kirishima balled his hands, holding back his manly tears.

"Hey, Kirishima, what did I tell you about calling a girl manly?" Ashido pouted, placing her hands on her hips as she chided the redhead.

Kirishima turned his head to look at the pink-haired girl. "I can't help it, Ashido!"

Iida looked over to the clock. "Alright everyone! It's time for us to leave!" he announced loudly, ushering his classmates out of the waiting room. The bespectacled boy stood by the door, moving his arm up and down. "Please exit the room in an orderly fashion!" he instructed.

"C'mon, Iida! Let's go!" Uraraka grabbed hold of the boy's arm, pulling him along as they were the last one to exit the room.

Hikari closed the door behind her and tailed behind the energetic duo. She turned to look at the freckled boy walking beside her. The boy's gaze was fixed on his shoes, his head lowered down and she could see the troubled look across his pale features.

"Nervous?" Hikari suddenly asked, surprising the boy. She didn't actually hear the full story behind why Todoroki suddenly declared rivalry to Izuku, but it must've been pretty bad to make the boy so jumpy.

Izuku swallowed. "Uh—yeah..." he took a deep breath and raised his chin up to smile. "Are you, Leonhart?" he asked back.

The brunette hummed. "Kinda..." she replied. She had watched the previous U.A. sports festivals and to say that they weren't big was an understatement. The whole country was watching and they have all sorts of pro heroes from around the globe who came just to watch the students go all out on the festival. She had to admit, she doesn't like that much attention. "Don't let Todoroki's words get to you, yeah? I'm sure after all this sports festival thing is over, he'll forget what he said." she gave an encouraging smile.

"Huh? Oh—it's not that..." Izuku waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm just feeling nervous about how many people would be watching." he gulped when he could hear the crowd cheering at the end of the tunnel.

Hikari turned to look at the end of the tunnel, clearing her throat. "I don't mean to pressure you, but judging by the noise... I'd say a whole bunch." she sighed through her nose when the cheers became louder in each step they take.

" _It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!"_

The brunette raised an eyebrow. _'Present Mic? Well... he is a radio presenter...'_

" _First up, it's the miraculous rising stars—the first year of the hero course, Class A!"_

"W—Whoa!" Izuku gulped when he saw the amount of people watching them from the stadium—not counting the ones who were watching at home. The stadium was fully packed with people—pro heroes, civilians, and mass media alike. There was no way anyone couldn't be feeling nervous from all the attention.

Hikari gave a whistle as she spun around to look at the stadium. There were a lot of heroes that she recognized from the news and there were much more that she didn't. The brunette looked away from the bright flashes from the cameras. There were a lot of mass medias and despite Present Mic introducing all the first years, most cameras were pointed at them—class A.

"Alright kiddies, gather around!"

"Oh, It's Midnight!" Hikari's face brightened to see a familiar teacher inside the stadium.

Kirishima looked away, hiding his blush. "What is she wearing? Couldn't she wear something more...appropriate for this occasion?"

Kaminari nodded his head, trying to focus his attention on something else. "That's the R-Rated Hero for you..."

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school?" Tokoyami calmly pointed out, whispering to his classmates.

"YES!" came Mineta's reply.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight snapped the flogger whip in her hands—taking everyone's attention.

"I never realized it..." Hikari cleared her throat when she finally noticed how skintight Midnight's hero costume is. She averted her gaze to her right and accidentally, she found the boy who has been avoiding her like a plague. His tall stature and indigo colored hair stood out among the rest of Class C. Almost as if the boy had a sixth sense, he turned his head and their eyes met. She gave him a smile and a wave—to which he ignores. _'Oh geez... talk about taking things seriously...'_ she sighed.

"Representing the students is Bakugou Katsuki from Class 1-A!"

The keyblade wielder almost tripped when she heard Midnight called out the ash-blond's name. "H—Him?!" she whispered to Izuku as the mentioned boy walked up to the stage. "Why him? Todoroki's like the best choice right now!" she said quietly.

"That guy did finish first in the entrance exam." Sero explained, glancing to look at the baffled teen.

Hikari blinked. "Oh..."

A loud sigh was heard. "In the _hero_ course." the girl emphasized, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's hard to get motivated." her friends seemed to agree with her statement.

"Don't say that." Hikari blurted out, turning to look at the girl. She gets the whole rivalry between class A and the others, but it was getting into her nerves that everyone treating them differently. "Even though Bakugou has a dirty mouth, that doesn't mean you guys can just drop your spirits." she whispered to them as Bakugou made it to the stage.

They seemed surprised at the rebuttal.

Hikari winked, flashing them a big grin. "This is the Sports Festival—have a little fun!"

"Y—Yeah..."

Ashido placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, giving a smile.

Hikari return the smile.

Bakugou stood in front of the mic, his hands shoved inside his pockets. "I pledge—that I'll be number one."

There was a moment of silence before an uproar of protest came.

The keyblade wielder snorted, face-palming. "Why do I get the feeling that he'll say that?" she gave the blond a deadpan look. She shot him a glare when their eyes met. The boy pointed his thumb downwards at her, declaring another war between them. _'You're on!'_ she gave him a pointed look, motioning her fingers from her eyes to him.

"Now without further delay, let's get started right away!" Midnight's loud voice boomed from the speakers, silencing the rowdy group of students. "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drank their own tears here! Now here is the fateful first game!" she waved her whip and a large hologram screen appeared behind her.

Hikari stared as the screen continues to shuffle. "An... obstacle race?"

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium—about a four-kilometer race!"

' _Four-kilometers? You've got to be kidding me...'_ Hikari pursed her lips, trying to hide her distaste in another run.

Midnight cracked her whip again. "Our school's selling point is freedom!" she licked her dry lips when she saw Hikari gave her a disbelief look. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!"

"Now take your places everyone!"

Everyone made their way towards the red gate on the far-left side of the stadium.

Most of the students were huddled up near the red gate—seeking a head start than most who didn't get a position at the front. The keyblade wielder opted to stay at the back and a few of her classmates seemed to think so too. She even spotted Shinsou standing a few meters away.

"I wish you good luck, Leonhart." Yaoyorozu said from beside her.

Hikari gave a nod, "Yeah! You too, Yaoyorozu!"

"Ready? START!"

The brunette skidded to a halt when the exit was blocked with students. "This is... just like that time at the cafeteria." she sighed, scratching the back of her neck. There was a blast of cold air coming from the end of the tunnel. She jumped back when ice began to freeze the ground beneath her. "Whoa—must be Todoroki's doing..." she raised her left foot up to avoid getting stuck in the ice.

She glanced over to look at Yaoyorozu.

"You're too naïve, Todoroki!" A metal pole emerged from the palm of her hand, propelling herself up to the air. She got through the mob of students who were blocking the path.

Hikari looked over to her other classmates. They managed to get through as well, using their quirks to jump or fly through the students' head.

" _What are you waiting for, Leonhart? Your classmates are already on the run!"_ Present Mic's voice boomed loudly from the speakers, surprising the brunette. _"If you don't start now, you'll get waaaay left behind."_

The brunette looked over to the press box before heading towards the red gate in a jog.

At first, she thought that it was unfair of her to join the Sports Festival with the other students because of her status of a keyblade wielder. She wanted to skip out on it since she thought it would be fair, but then again, she won't be scouted by a hero agency if she's absent from the festival. Ienzo also convinced her that it was fair because she's also a student from U.A. She was convinced that if her classmates were going to give it their all, she would too.

They might be a year younger than her, but their strength and determination exceeds any other.

The brunette took a few steps back and jumped, air sliding to the wall. She briefly stuck herself in a crouch position before jumping off to the opposite side. She quickly made her way through the tunnel above the students' head. Once she got a clear view up at front, the whole ground had turned into an ice rink courtesy of Todoroki himself—who was at the lead.

' _A chance!'_ Hikari grinned when she saw the path was still frozen. She flicked her wrist, shooting Blizzard at Todoroki's direction. The sphere of ice floated directly behind the boy's feet. There was an added trail of ice on the path, giving her a chance to continue using her flow motion. She easily passed her classmates and the other students, catching up with the current lead.

" _What's this?! Leonhart is catching up to Todoroki! Was starting last all a ruse?!"_ Present Mic announced, making Todoroki glance over his shoulder to find the brunette hot on his heels. _"Did Todoroki mistakenly give her an opening with his ice?!"_

"Tch!" Todoroki clicked his tongue as he stopped freezing the ground.

Just in time, Hikari jumped off the trail of ice, canceling both Blizzard and flow motion. She landed on the ground with a soft thud and quickly ran after the bi-color haired boy.

"Not bad, Leonhart." Todoroki said as the brunette came on par with him.

Hikari huffed, trying to control her breathing. "Thanks for the boost!" she glanced over her shoulder when she heard something bouncing off the layer of ice. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was none other than Mineta—using his purple balls as a way to clear the obstacle made by her classmate. "Mineta?!"

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki!" Mineta stepped on his purple ball and jumped as high as he can. He took out a couple of balls from his hair. Both Todoroki and Hikari kept on running, careful to avoid the purple-haired teen's attack. "How pathetic! This is my ultimate move! Grape—"

Before Mineta could even finish, a green robot rammed into his side—canceling his ultimate move.

"Robots?!" Hikari stopped for a second to check on the purple-haired teen. She saw him recovering quickly. The boy was already back on his feet.

" _Every obstacle course needs obstacles! Starting with the first barrier, Robo Inferno!"_

Kaminari let out a small gasp at the sight of the gigantic robot. "It's the zero-pointers from the exam! How are we gonna get through now?!"

"Target found." a robotic voice was heard.

The brunette jumped back when the same robot that hit Mineta swung its arm at her. She lunged forward towards the robot and activated flow motion. She spun around the robot and hurl it towards another set of robots, knocking them down. While the other students were distracted from her attack, she quickly made her way towards the zero-pointer—running between its' enormous wheels.

"Geez, these guys are huge!" Hikari glanced up when she went under the robots. They were slower than the previous robots she defeated. She observed that they come in a huge group—meaning that it would be harder for them to move around. She jumped over to one of the robots as a kick-start, activating flow motion again to maneuver her way around the field.

" _What's this? 1-A's Leonhart is taking the lead, leaving the others in the dust!"_

"That damn extra!"

"I won't let you!"

' _Have mercy...'_ The brunette deadpanned when she heard both Bakugou and Todoroki from the back. She dared to look over her shoulder and she was sure she just unleashed something far worse than Cerberus when she took the lead from the two best students in 1-A. _'People in U.A. seriously need to learn how to chill!'_ she couldn't lie. She was a bit panicked when Bakugou and Todoroki easily caught up with her.

"Not so fast, you fucking extra!" Bakugou appeared above her, a mocking-grin across his face.

Hikari quickly move to the side, avoiding the combo attack from her two pursuers. It instantly put them both in the lead as she skidded to a stop.

" _What an expected plot-twist! Leonhart's victory is short lived!"_ the brunette's eye twitched when Present Mic indirectly insulted her. A few of her classmates along with some from class B passed by her. She quickly recovered and began to chase down the leaders. _"Todoroki now takes the lead with Bakugou hot on his tail!"_

' _Definitely not some ordinary sports festival!'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fifth

She had finished in fifth. Not first, but fifth.

She was grateful really.

"I'm beat..." Hikari laid down on the ground, her arms and legs spread across—not really caring for the mass media recording her every move. She was tired from trying to avoid Bakugou's constant explosions and Todoroki's never-ending ice. Plus, with that explosion Izuku created at the last minute, she deserves an hour break. She had been tossed around too much today. "Oh—thanks." she sat up when Iida offered her a bottle of water.

"Congratulation on placing fifth, Leonhart!" Iida congratulated, moving his arm up and down.

Hikari twist the cap. "You too, class rep! Congrats on taking fourth." she grinned at him before drinking the water. She poured water into her cupped hand before splashing it against her face. She wiped the excess water from her face and looked up when she spotted Izuku and Uraraka heading towards them. She stood up, greeting the two. "You guys were awesome out there!" she gave them both a thumbs-up praising them for their efforts.

Uraraka waved her hand. "But you were amazing too, Hikari! That move you pulled was the bomb!" she spun around, making punching noises. "You stood out so much!"

Hikari gave a nervous laugh. "With Bakugou and Todoroki around, it's going to be impossible..." she still remembered the tricks they pulled on her to be on the lead. They were playing it fair—not really caring if she is a girl—to which she appreciated. "They seem to be really out to get me." she deadpanned, spotting Bakugou giving her a quick glare when their eyes met.

"T—That just means you're strong, Leonhart!" Izuku exclaimed with a smile.

"Then what does that make you, Mr. First Place?" Hikari teased, a Cheshire cat grin across her face as she pointed finger-guns at him. The boy seemed flustered at her comment, covering his whole face with his arms. She laughed at him, giving a pat on the back. "Sorry, sorry." she half-heartedly apologized.

They rested for a good ten minutes before Midnight called all of them to gather in the middle.

"Gather around, my darlings~! It's time for the second game!" Midnight announced from the stage. Once all eleven classes gathered in the middle, she took a few steps to the side as the black screen appeared behind her. "Only the top 42 will advance to the next round. But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" she clapped her hands, giving a dashing smile to the students.

Hikari smiled a little. _'That's nice.'_

The R-Rated heroine snapped her whip, surprising the brunette. "And now the main selection really begins! It's the chance for you to move yourself in the limelight. Give it your best!"

The black screen behind her began to shuffle again, the bright neon lights moving across the screen.

"A... cavalry battle?" Hikari blinked. "This really is a sports festival..."

"Allow me to explain," Midnight said, swinging one hip to the side. A picture of their teachers was shown as an example. The keyblade wielder covered her mouth preventing a snort from coming out. Thirteen, Present Mic and Snipe were used as an example with All Might being the rider. "The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle. The twist is that each player has been assigned a point value based on the previous game!" she explained.

Satou hummed. "Sounds simple enough."

"Your individual points start at five from the bottom. So, the student who took the 42nd place is worth five points, 41st is worth ten and so on." Midnight continued as everyone began counting their points based on their placement. She cracked her whip again, making them turn their attention. "But! Our first-place participant is worth TEN MILLION POINTS!"

"T—Ten million points?!" Izuku visibly froze, his eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa—you're so expensive." Hikari joked, looking over to the green-haired boy. She stiffened when she saw him. The boy was pale when all heads was turned to his direction. The brunette quickly averted her gaze to look at the far left, looking at something else to ease the tension. It was a good thing she didn't finish first in the race.

"The match will last 15 minutes. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points. Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have."

Hikari gave a nod as she continues to listen to the given rules.

"Any headbands you grabbed must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage."

' _Why does every game sounds like Struggle now?'_ Hikari thought. Ever since she got into the game of Struggle, she had been comparing every single game that involves a game of chicken similar to the game in Twilight Town. She had to admit that Struggle is an interesting game, but baseball will always be number one for her. She was confident in her skills as a baseball player. _'Why can't there be any baseball-related games instead?'_ she sighed, shoving her hands inside her pockets.

"Most importantly, even if your headband is taken, and even if your formation is broken... it's not over till it's over!" Midnight cracked her whip, a smirk across her lips. The black screen behind her disappeared and it was replaced with a huge digital clock. "Quirks are allowed. However, it's still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a red card! Which means you're out of the game!"

' _Yeah... they're brutal...'_ Hikari sighed, a strained smile across her lips.

"The first four teams will go to the finals! You've got fifteen minutes to form your teams!"

Everyone began to scatter, looking for their own teams—leaving the brunette to think on her own.

' _Everyone will most likely stick to their class.'_ Hikari rubbed her chin, thinking over the possible teams. She looked around and found most of her classmates circling around Bakugou and Todoroki. Of course—it was predictable since the two were prodigies. She turned to look at the green-haired boy, who began to panic when everyone avoided him and Uraraka like a plague. _'I'm fine with anybody too.'_ she thought as she made her way to the boy.

The brunette paused in her tracks when she saw a pink-haired girl approached the pair with fancy gadgets. Then Izuku approached Tokoyami, offering him a place in his team. She smiled at the sight before turning around, looking for a group that was still missing a member.

"Hey,"

Hikari turned to face the voice. "Oh, hey there—hey, I know you!" she grinned when she recognized the girl's face. An orange-haired girl with large green eyes. She met her that day in the cafeteria. "You're... uh... what's your name again?" she laughed nervously, remembering that they never actually exchange names.

The girl giggled. "Kendou Itsuka from class B." she introduced herself, shaking her hand with the brunette.

"Leonhart Hikari. Nice to meet you!" Hikari flashed the girl a bright grin. She looked around and found that almost everyone already picked their own groups. She cleared her throat. "I know we just met and all, but do you want to team up?" she motioned her finger between the two of them, a sheepish smile across her lips.

Kendou laughed. "That's why I came here for!"

"Awesome!" Hikari cheered, pumping her fist up.

A scoff was heard. "Really, Kendou? Surely, you could've picked someone better." a blond boy walked past by the two girls, jeering at the brunette with a smug look. Hikari turned her head sharply at the blond, taking his words as a direct insult to her heart.

Hikari frowned at him. "Hey! I'm right here, ya'know?!"

The blond smirked. "Oh, pardon me, I wasn't aware class A accepted an extra student."

"Why you—" the brunette's face was scrunched up in distaste at the boy's cocky demeanor.

Kendou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Monoma, stop trying to spill oil on fire." she furrowed her eyebrows at the boy in front of him, placing one hand on her hip. She was well aware of the rivalry going on between class A and the other departments, but she particularly didn't care about it at the moment. Not all class A students were as the others described. The class B representative saw how the new student encouraged the others to put their differences aside to enjoy the sports festival. "Class doesn't really matter now. Just look at Shouda. He's teaming up with class A _and_ class C." she emphasized, referring to her classmate.

Hikari turned to look where Kendou had pointed her finger and blinked. Both Ojiro and Aoyama had teamed up with Shinsou—along with Shouda, the student from class B previously mentioned.

Monoma hummed, a hand on his chin. "But of course, now that everyone knew of your quirk—they will most likely not pick you." he averted his gaze over to look at the brunette, who looked even more sour when he insulted her again. "A mobility quirk that works on oneself... it's not good for teamwork like this." he chuckled, leering at the girl.

"You wanna go?!" Hikari burst out, cracking her knuckles. This blond was just another version of Bakugou—only difference was that he was calmer. She knew that flow motion didn't work well with groups, but the way this boy was pointing it out was getting on her nerves. She was rather short-tempered compared to all the other wielders.

" _Monoma_." Kendou warned, raising her hand.

Monoma laughed, raising his hands as he side stepped away from the two girls. "This just mean we won't be going easy on you." he shoved his hand inside his pocket, waving his other hand in farewell. He walked back into his team, a smirk on his face as he averted his eyes to look at the brunette. "I look forward to see you in battle, Leonhart."

' _Why... is everyone out to get me? I don't even have the ten million points.'_ Hikari gave him another sour look before turning to look at Kendou. She sighed, wiping the sour look off her face and replaced it with a neutral one. "So... are we just going to be a two-member team or...?" she looked around, trying to look for more students.

Kendou smiled. "Actually, I have one in mind." she smiled before motioning her hand for the brunette to follow. They headed towards a black-haired girl. "Yui! Do you have a team yet?" she smiled at her.

The black-haired girl replied with a shake of her head, her expression neutral.

"Do you want to form a team with us?" Kendou offered, motioning her hand between herself and Hikari, who was standing beside her. The black-haired girl gave a silent nod, quickly agreeing with her offer. "Great! Yui, this is Leonhart Hikari. Leonhart, this is Kodai Yui." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kodai bowed her head in formality.

' _On first name basis, huh?'_ Hikari grinned, bowing her head as well. "Nice to meet you too, Kodai."

"Everyone seemed to already found their groups." Kendou clapped her hands and the girls huddled together. "Since we already know each other's quirks, we'll explain them briefly to you."

The orange-haired girl turned to look at Hikari who gave a nod. She raised her hand, showing it to the girl. "My quirk is Big Fist. I can enlarge my hands to a gigantic size. Pretty simple." she smiled.

Next was Kodai. "My quirk is Size. I can make myself shrink at least half of my size and make myself bigger." she explained. "And your quirk is mobility, right?"

Hikari grinned. "Actually..."

The two girls shared a confused look.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Alright everybody! Are you ready?! It's time for the brutal battle royal!"_

Kodai placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders to steady herself. The black-haired girl had shrunk her size a little to adjust to the brunette's height. The three girls had agreed to avoid getting the ten million points and just try to take as many as they can while guarding their 325 points.

" _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 _START!"_

Both Hikari and Kendou moved forward simultaneously, keeping Kodai balanced in their form. They decided that it was best for Kodai to be the rider since she can protect herself by shrinking in size to avoid her headband to get snatched away.

"Who's first?" Hikari asked, glancing around to find the other teams, but they were already running towards Izuku and his team. The only ones left who weren't chasing Izuku down were Monoma's team along with Shinsou's and Todoroki's.

"To your left!" Kendou exclaimed and Hikari obeyed, turning to run to the left. There was a green-haired male riding on the back of a girl with horns. They were too preoccupied with trying to steal points from Izuku that they forgot a team was targeting them.

In a swift movement, Kodai snatched the headband by the tail—easily taking if off from the green-haired male. Hikari and Kendou quickly changed directions. Their tactic was a hit and run. Get as many as possible and escape before they notice.

" _The first snatch has been done! Team Kodai now takes sixth place!"_ Present Mic announced.

Kodai placed the stolen headband around her neck when Hikari and Kendou stopped for a brief moment. The two girls quickly moved back when classmates of Kodai and Kendou decided to take a direct approach. The girl being the rider was covered because of the size of the front horse.

"No hard feelings, Kodai!" Komori said, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Hikari and Kendou moved forward, with Kendou's big arms keeping Kodai stable—they were able to run full speed as long they the two girls move in sync. When they were close to the opponent's team, Yui suddenly shrunk her height, missing Komori's hand by an inch. As fast as she shrunk, she quickly grew in size again to snatch the mushroom-haired girl's headband.

"Nice work, Yui!" Kendou praised, giving a smile.

The brunette laughed. "Way the go, Kodai!" she turned her head just in time to see Monoma taking Hagakure's headband. She wanted to warn Hagakure about it, but at the moment, Hagakure wasn't in her team. "Hey, wanna go after Monoma?" she suggested.

"Revenge?" Kendou asked, a small smile on her face. "I would say that isn't the right way, but we're in a cavalry battle."

Kodai gave a single pat on the brunette's shoulder. "Go for it."

The brunette grinned widely as a familiar purple glow appeared beside her.

" _Now just wait a second! What happened to Bakugou?!"_

Hikari turned her head to look at the score board. She blinked when she noticed that Bakugou's team's score was a complete zero—which was a complete surprise. She turned her head to look at the blond from class B provoking the number one hot-headed blond from class A.

"You little shit!" Bakugou cursed at the blond.

Monoma smirked when he placed Bakugou's headband around his neck. "But you're already a celebrity, aren't you? The victim from that sludge incident! I'll have to ask you sometime." he provoked, turning his head to look at the ash-blond. His teammate already warned him not to provoke the class A student further, but he went on anyway. "How does it feel to get attacked by villains on an annual basis?"

Bakugou seemed to snap.

"Kirishima... change on plans." most teams seemed to sense the deadly killing intent Bakugou was radiating. They decided to leave the team as they are, opting for another team instead of looking for a death wish. "Before we go for Deku... I'm gonna murder every last of them!"

Monoma smirked, "Just try, _Mr. Celebrity_." he fueled further.

"O—Oi, Monoma!" Tsuburaba warned when he felt the pressure in the air increased.

 _Squeak_

"Huh?"

Hikari grinned from ear to ear as Komory Bat returned to her side. In its' claws was Monoma's headband that held 305 points. "Nice work, Bat Bat." she smiled at the Spirit before it flew higher to Kodai's head.

Kodai took the headband and secured it around her neck. Komory Bat perched himself on the girl's shoulder, shielding her with his wings.

"Great! Now we just need to hold our position!" Kendou glanced around, trying to scout if any other teams try to steal their points.

" _Team Kodai took the fourth place! These girls are on fire!"_ Present Mic shouted into the microphone and loud cheers could be heard from the audience.

"L—Leonhart?!" Izuku placed a hand on his headband, checking to see if it was stolen or not.

"Is that even allowed?!" Kaminari exclaimed in surprise, glancing over to look at Todoroki if his headband.

Midnight heard the commotion. "Of course! It's her quirk!" she cracked her whip, announcing to the whole participants that Hikari's Spirits were allowed.

"That damn extra!" Bakugou turned his head to look at the brunette's team briefly before telling Kirishima to chase after Monoma. "We're going after that extra after this bastard and Deku, you got that, Kirishima?!" he hit the redhead's head a few times.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Kirishima shouted his reply.

 _Bzzt_

"A—Ah!" A yelp escaped Kodai's lips when she suddenly felt something grabbed her by the back of her jacket.

Hikari heard it, but never expected Kaminari to send an electrifying shock from the ground.

"K—Kaminari!"

" _What a shocking turn of events! Team Todoroki is finally making their move! And Leonhart's bat had taken Kodai off to the sky to avoid the shock! Clever!"_

The keyblade wielder's team was one of those who felt the blond's quirk. It was almost as hurtful when getting hit by Thunder. The shock Kaminari used wasn't enough to hurt anyone, but it was enough to make everyone immobilize for a few seconds.

The brunette groaned, holding her head with one hand. "You... okay, Kendou?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah..." Kendou replied.

Komory Bat slowly brought Kodai down and she landed back on her team safely.

"Sorry about that, Kodai. Bat-Bat sorta has a reaction on his own when he sensed something." Hikari glanced over her shoulder, giving an apologizing look at the black-haired girl.

Kodai shook her head, "It's alright." she waved the brunette's apology off.

Hikari quickly turn when she heard a crinkle of ice and raised one hand, creating a barrier around herself and her team when Todoroki's ice headed their way. The ice covered half of the barrier—trapping the three girls inside a dome of pure ice. She quickly shattered the barrier and send it flying to break the ice around them.

"You're fast, but not fast enough!"

The brunette closed her eyes when something zoomed past them.

"He got two headbands." Kodai said rather calmly when she noticed two headbands were missing. The keyblade wielder turned her head to look at the bi-colored hair male as he looked over his shoulder, holding a pair of headbands in the air. "We still have 630 points."

Hikari turned to look at Todoroki with a glare. "We can take it back!" she made a move to run after the team, but stopped when she heard Kendou speak.

"No, look! We're still in fourth place!" Kendou shouted as she glanced over to look at the screen. "There's only thirty seconds left. We just need to keep our points close!"

"Alright, cap!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"—Team Midoriya takes fourth place!"

Hikari huffed tiredly, defending their points from these active high-schoolers was a lot of hard work. During those 30 seconds, she had moved around and defended Kodai from very _persistent_ teams. Since targeting Bakugou and Todoroki's squads were impossible—they opted to take the fourth place's headbands. And since she was positioned at the front, she had to take most of the hits from her classmates and class B.

"Thanks for your hard work." Kendou leaned down, a smile on her face.

The brunette grinned in return, giving a two-finger salute. She sat up and turned to look at Izuku's team. At the last minute, it wasn't their team who took fourth place, but team Midoriya.

"We lost." Hikari laughed, turning to look at the two girls. "But we did awesome."

Both Kendou and Kodai exchanged looks, a smile on their face.

" _We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! See you then!"_

Hikari raised both of her hands up in the air. "Yes! I'm starving!" she exclaimed happily.

Kendou giggled. "We'll see you later, Leonhart. We have to join the others." she waved her hand goodbye and the brunette nodded her head, waving her hand in return.

"Hikari!" Uraraka called, cupping her mouth at the brunette. "Over here!" she cheered happily, calling her to come over to the rest of class A. "You were great out there! With all that moves and all!" she praised when the girl was close enough.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Iida nodded his head in agreement. "Yes! Your quirk worked really well with your teammates!" he said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks, Ochako, Iida." the brunette glanced around, trying to spot the missing freckled boy. "Huh... Where did Midoriya go? Todoroki and Bakugou's not here too..." she trailed off when she noticed the other two were missing as well.

Uraraka sighed. "Maybe they head on over to the cafeteria first." she suggested as they exited the stadium.

"You were amazing, Hikari!"

The brunette instantly froze. She recognized that voice all too well. She turned to look over Uraraka and her jaw dropped when she saw Aerith and Ienzo right there, standing near the stadium's main entrance. She almost chocked on her own saliva when Aerith waved at her, holding a video camera.

"Whoa! Is that your mom?!" Kaminari squinted his eyes to get a better look at the woman.

Hikari turned her head sharply to the blond. "Eh—what? No—yes?" she couldn't really process anything at the moment. To see both Aerith and Ienzo— _Ienzo_ in another world besides Radiant Garden was surprising.

"Your mom's hot."

"Mineta, _no_."

* * *

A/n: end of chapter 8!

Hikari didn't make it to the finals! To be honest, I don't actually know how the tournament will play out lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: First of all, shout out to the awesome SilverStar56 for helping me out with so so so many things with this story's plot! They really did help me a lot and without them, I don't think some of these would work out haha

Thank you so much~

And thank you guys so much for your continuous support!

Guest: I'm not really interested in the series haha sorry...

Lulu9814: thank you! Haha we'll see ;)

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: Aerith's too nice for that haha

SwanGirl24: It's on hiatus at the moment. I'm not sure when

The Mail Carrier Mixael: thank you!

AmericanNidiot: lol

SomeOne Random:  
First of all, thank you so much for pointing that out! I did make Hikari hold back, but I never realized that I was holding her back to the point that it made her super weak. I should be more careful when writing things out (I'm not good with words and my vocabulary is limited, but I'll work on that). I did plan on someone confronting her about it in this chapter.

I will try to write from other's perspective since writing from Hikari's is not enough to fully grasp what I'm trying to write. I will also try to improve on my writings.

Guest 2: Yup! I am haha! And thank you!

SilverStar56: Thank you so much!

Guest 3: here's the update!

Engineer4Ever: we'll see in this chapter!

See the bottom for an important note!

* * *

Chapter 9  
resolve

* * *

"Is that really your mom?" Ashido shook Hikari side to side, all the while staring at the woman in the pink and white dress. "She so pretty!" she whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

Mineta hummed, rubbing his chin as he squinted his eyes. "Must've gotten her looks from her dad then."

The brunette cleared her throat. "Uh y—yeah. I'm gonna... go and see her..." she shifted awkwardly, crab-walking towards where Aerith and Ienzo are. She almost tripped over the rope, but quickly recovered and gave her classmates a sheepish grin before making a quick dash to reach her friends. She jumped over the rope separating them and closed the distance. "What are you guys doing here?!" she whispered in surprise, glancing back and forth between Aerith and Ienzo.

Aerith gave her a smile. "I'm taking videos of course! The others wanted to know how you were doing." she held up the video camera and showed the girl one of the videos she filmed. She gave the video camera to the younger brunette and placed her hand on her shoulder, ushering her to follow the two adults to the food stalls. "How about we go and eat? You deserve something after all that hard-work." she offered, pointing her finger to the yakisoba stand.

Hikari turned to look at Ienzo, a grin on her face. "So, does this mean you finally got out of your illness for traveling phase?" she joked, lightly poking her elbow on the man's arm.

Ienzo scoffed with his arms crossed. "I dislike the thought of it, really." he replied as the two followed after the woman, walking right behind her. "But I'll make an exception just this once." he smiled just a little.

"Aw c'mon, Ienzo! You need to be more honest with your feelings!" Hikari slapped the researcher's back and he stumbled a little before turning to look at her with a half-hearted glare.

The steel-blue haired man cleared his throat. "Furthermore, we're here to clear a few suspicions." he added and stepped out of the line, motioning his hand for the girl to follow.

"Suspicions?" Hikari parroted, staring at her friend with a raised eyebrow. They stood in the sidelines and watch people come and passed by them. She remembered that time when Principal Nezu brought Tsukauchi to U.A. to question her about the events that occurred in USJ. She told them everything they wanted to know. Till now, they never bothered her about it ever again. "I thought I cleared the whole USJ attack weeks ago... They never ask anything about you again." she shoved one hand to her pocket.

"That might be true." Ienzo replied, his eyes glancing left and right. He was looking for any signs of U.A. teacher coming by. There were a few that glanced over to their way because of the brunette, but they choose not to approach them. A few pro-heroes even took a few seconds to look at them before resuming their job to patrol. "However, not once did they ever see your parents. I'm sure they have been asking where your parents are, correct?"

"Well... yeah..." Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. Sure, sometimes her teachers questioned where her parents are and she just answered that they were busy with work. But she never expected them to be suspicious of her parents.

Ienzo then walked to one of the empty tables when Aerith brought a tray full of food. "Can't hurt to show up once in a while and show our face to make them stop thinking that you're lying." he continued as he took the tray off of Aerith's hands.

"True..." Hikari pulled out the chair for Aerith to sit before pulling one out for herself. She placed the video camera down as Aerith gave her a plate of yakisoba. "Thanks for coming, guys."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aizawa stood in the second floor with an overview of the first floor. His eyes scanned the cafeteria, looking for a specific brunette. There were many U.A. students from various departments and years. Despite the girl's plain appearance, she seemed to stood out so much from a large crowd. It shouldn't be hard to look for a loudmouth like her.

"Ah, Mr. Aizawa!"

Said man turned around to see Kaminari and Mineta.

"Kaminari. Mineta." Aizawa addressed his two pupils. All students were counted for when they exited the stadium. It was a safety precaution that Principal Nezu suggested. Leonhart's name showed up in the list, but her name didn't show up in the second list. The list of students that were accounted for went into the teacher's PDA and when Leonhart's name didn't show up in the second list, he took it his responsibility to find her. "Where's Leonhart?" he asked, straightly to the point.

Kaminari blinked, pulling out the straw from his lips. "Uhhh... she's with her mom." he answered and glanced over to look at the table Class A were seated at. The table was still full with his friends and neither of them were the foreign student.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Her mother?"

Kaminari gave a nod. "Yeah, we didn't see her around the cafeteria." he said to his teacher, exchanging looks with Mineta before turning to look at the man. The whole class saw Hikari's mother took her to the food stalls. They decided not to bother her family and went to the cafeteria without her. "I guess she's eating out with her family." he continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

The black-haired man stayed quiet.

"Is it not allowed?" Mineta asked, a little shocked. "Does this mean we can't visit the food stalls too?"

The man averted his gaze to look at the short boy. "No... You're allowed as long as you tell a teacher." he clarified. There was a couple of teachers on standby in the cafeteria. Both Vlad and Ectoplasm were around the cafeteria and they noticed him in the second floor. He gave a nod and they returned it. "Good job on the battle." he praised the two before walking away.

"Thank you, sir!" Kaminari and Mineta exclaimed in unison, smiles on their faces.

After almost a month of Leonhart's parents being anonymous, they finally showed up. He exited the cafeteria building through the second floor. He reached U.A.'s main building and quickly made his way down to go to the festival. It was located at the back of the H-shaped building—the H-shaped building itself was guarded by a few pros to keep nosy reporters and civilians out.

He pulled out his phone, opening a messenger app.

 _Aizawa:_  
 _Keep on a look out for Leonhart's parents in the festival._

Present Mic responded right away.

 _Mic:_  
 _ya got it!_

"Make it to-go, please!" Present Mic grinned, giving a pose to the clerk behind the stall. He pocketed his phone back into his pocket as the clerk packed the meals he ordered in a plastic container. "Thank you, wonderful listener!" he took the plastic bag and went on his way to look for the Leonharts.

Leonhart's parents were a mystery to the U.A. staff. They were always busy—even when their child was directly involved in a villain attack. The principal tried to contact them, but the number he reached always went into voicemail. Leonhart herself admitted that they were pretty busy, but what kind of parents were still busy after their child's safety was in jeopardy? Though, Leonhart always reassured that they were home—they were just busy, she said.

It didn't take him long to find her.

The brunette was there, sitting alone in one of the tables.

She looked so deep in thought.

" _Heeeeey there, young listener!"_ Present Mic greeted loudly, startling the brunette. He waved his hand at her when she turned to look at him. She returned the gesture as he approached her table. "Wha'cha doing here, girl?" he asked, striking a pose.

Hikari closed the display window of the handycam. "I'm just waiting for my mom to come back." she answered with a grin on her face.

"Sounds rockin'! Mind if I join you?" Present Mic asked as he pointed his finger to the empty seat beside her. Aizawa was nowhere around and it seemed like she could use some company until either her family or homeroom teacher comes. The girl shook her head and gestured her hand for him to sit down. He thanked her loudly and placed the plastic bag on the table as he took a seat. "You did great in the festival! The moves you did were awesome!" he gave her a thumbs up.

The brunette laughed. "Thanks!" though she seemed happy he complimented her, her smile didn't actually reach her eyes. He might not be good at acting, but he could easily tell that her smile wasn't a real one. Some people might be convinced by her positiveness, but to a pro like him, it was obvious. "We lost, but it was fun!" she propped her chin up on the table, giving her honest opinion.

Present Mic leaned his elbow on the table. "But are you happy with the results?" he asked, dropping his radio host persona.

"Well..." Hikari blinked, staring at the blond man before she averted her gaze to the handycam.

The brunette opened the handycam and the video played, resuming where it was paused. She had promised herself to give it her all in the sports festival, but she couldn't actually do it since it meant a whole lot to her classmates to shine in the public's eyes. She had taken a lot of attention during the first ten minutes of the obstacle race—that she decided that it was time for her friends to take the limelight.

She didn't make it either to the final stage, but at least Shinsou did. Her priority was different than the rest of her classmates. She did enough with her flow motion and Spirits to gain the pro heroes' attention. It was time she stepped back.

"Yeah." she answered.

Present Mic stared at the girl.

"Oh, we seem to have a guest!" a feminine voice greeted. Both Present Mic and Hikari turned to look at the source. A beautiful woman—who looked to be in her early twenties was walking towards them with a young man accompanying her.

"Hey, Ma!" Hikari grinned as she stood up the same time as her teacher. "Ma, this is my English teacher, Mr. Yamada. He's also pro hero Present Mic." she gestured her hand to the tall blond beside her, introducing him.

Present Mic gave a pose. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Leonhart! You got an awesome kid right here!" he said dramatically as he pointed his finger at the brunette standing beside him. The woman smiled and bowed her head—to which he returned. He observed the woman's face, aside from the mother-daughter having brown hair, they both looked nothing alike. If he has to say, Leonhart's mother looked young for someone who has a fifteen-year-old daughter. _'Must've gotten her looks from her father, but...'_ he glanced over to the young man beside the woman. _'...they both look nothing alike either.'_

Ienzo nothing the stare. He gave one of the drinks in his hand to Hikari. "Ienzo—a close friend of the Leonharts." he introduced, taking a step forward to shake hands with the pro hero. The man gladly accepted the gesture, giving a firm shake. "It is an honor to meet you, Present Mic. Your radio shows are entertaining." he smiled, giving a nod.

The blond rubbed the back of his neck. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan!"

Hikari gave Ienzo a deadpan look. _'What a kiss-up...'_ she bit her straw, taking a long slurp from her drink. The Put Your Hands Up radio on Hero FM is always aired on a Friday night from 1 to 5 in the morning. She listened to Present Mic's radio twice, but she always dozed off because of how late it was. _'Always the smooth talker...'_ she smiled to herself.

"Oh, Shouta! Over here!" Present Mic waved his hand at the black-haired man.

"You must be Hikari's homeroom teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aizawa." Aerith greeted, giving a warm smile at the man. When Ienzo asked both Leon and herself for permission to fill Hikari's profile as her 'parents', the two agreed. The committee was one big family and they already acted like parents towards the youngest. "I'm Hikari's mother, Aerith."

Ienzo came to introduce himself next. "I'm Ienzo, pleasure to meet you as well, sir."

' _So, he's Ienzo...'_ Aizawa nodded his head, giving a bow. "It's a pleasure."

The Erasure hero observed.

The man with steel-blue hair looked like a smart man and he probably is. The man _is_ the one who made Leonhart's phone. The young Leonhart didn't really do a good explanation on how her phone works. To him, what she explained seem like sloppy one. Though, he understood because it wasn't her that made it.

Her mother, he was sure Present Mic noticed it too. Leonhart doesn't look like her mother at all. Though, this might be because Leonhart took after her father instead. But the woman looked so young—too young to be a mother of a fifteen-year old.

All five of them sat around the table.

Aerith placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders, "I can't thank you enough for keeping an eye out for my daughter—especially when we weren't able to." she said and Hikari turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "We weren't there after the USJ attack, but to know that the teachers in U.A. are looking out for our daughter... we are truly grateful." she bowed her head, folding her hands neatly.

Aizawa shook his head. "It's nothing... Your daughter is very capable on her own." his eyes glanced over to the girl and she gave him a sheepish look. "As teachers, it's our duty to keep a close eye on our students' safety. What happened in the USJ shall not be repeated, we'll make sure of that." he said, sitting a little straighter than usual.

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa." Aerith smiled.

Hikari sat awkwardly in the middle of the adults. _'When did it turn to a parent-teacher conference?'_ she turned to look at Present Mic who gave her a shrug and a huge grin.

Present Mic coughed into his hand. "Heeeey! I'm sorry to be rude, but the first-years have to gather in the prep room!" he announced loudly and took the plastic bag he left on the table. He exchanged looks with Aizawa before turning to look at the young Leonhart. "C'mon, young listener! Let's waltz back right into the stadium!" he laughed.

"Sure." Hikari laughed. She turned to give Aerith a hug. To be honest, she wasn't used to calling Aerith her mother or Leon as her father. Sure, she has mistakenly called Leon her father, but calling him father twice and so on was something that she wasn't used to. "See you later, Ma! Ienzo!" she gave a pat on the shoulder to the man before turning to bow at her homeroom teacher.

The three adults watched both Present Mic and Hikari walk away, disappearing in the crowd.

"I'm... sure you have noticed." Ienzo began, making Aizawa turn his head to look at him eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed slightly. The steel-blue haired man held the handycam, opening the display window. "That Hikari is hesitant in her actions."

' _This... is sudden...'_ Aizawa hummed in reply. "Yes."

If he has to be honest, Leonhart did very poorly compared to the rest of her classmates. She put no effort in winning the obstacle race and shown hesitance when confronting her opponents in the cavalry battle. He was sure that with her quirk, her team would've placed one of the ranks in the top four teams. He was disappointed.

Aerith sighed, giving a small frown. "She's always like this..." she was speaking the truth to the homeroom teacher. It was something the committee has been worried about the young keyblade wielder. "Always holding back against her friends."

Both Ienzo and Aerith knew that using the keyblade in this world is a bit dangerous from Hikari's story. But from the obstacle race and the cavalry battle, it was obvious that Hikari was taking this mission too seriously. They told her to hold back, but she was holding back too much.

It should've been clear—that the teachers will soon confront Hikari on why she keeps on hesitating. They both told her about it and she panicked a little and the two of them reassured her that they will handle it. Though, sometimes, Hikari herself does hold back against the committee during a spar, but only a little once she sees that the person couldn't dodge her attack.

Hikari didn't say it out loud, but her actions spoke.

She was afraid to use the keyblade and hurt them accidentally.

The reason was simple. She didn't want her friends to feel how painful it is to get hit with the keyblade. She knew they're strong and has plenty of skills to dodge her attack, but she couldn't help but feel that she might accidentally hurt them.

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows. "Has there been an accident that led her to have that sort of thought?" he asked, folding his hands on the table. Might as well ask her parent of his student's abilities. His eyes looked around. They were in the food court, but no one seemed to pay attention to them. _'But that time during the USJ...'_

Aerith shook her head. "No, not really... Hikari has a great control of her quirk, but..."

The quirk she was referring to was of course the keyblade and not the Spirits.

"The Nightmares... correct?" Aizawa prodded.

"No. Hikari doesn't have control over Nightmares." Ienzo continued. He was twisting words for the whole story to fit in the City of Heroes. He can't tell Aizawa all the details of the keyblade, the war and Xehanort, but he could at least tell him the base of Hikari's problems and a basic summary. "There was a similar type of quirk, in contrast to hers."

Aizawa stayed quiet and listened to the man's explanation.

"It's not my place to tell, but he was the cause why Hikari is restraining herself." Ienzo placed the handycam on the table, facing the display window to Aizawa—who watched the video of Hikari's performance in the obstacle race. "She isn't afraid to use her quirk against someone who threatens, but she is afraid of hurting her family and friends—just like how he did."

' _He?'_ The pro hero's finger twitched.

"That man is in custody, but it struck a toll on Hikari." Aerith added, a small frown on her lips. "She needs to trust others more—to stop taking things on her own." she said truthfully.

Compared to her brother and Riku—Hikari wasn't always open like them. She would keep things to herself and always try to figure things out on her own. But she was like a book—so easy to read. She prefer to do things on her own rather than trouble those around her.

A chuckle escaped Ienzo lips. "That and she's being too considerate of others. She cares too much of putting other's dreams come true rather than her own." he gave a small smile at the black-haired man. "It's very nice of her, but it's not right to always do that."

"She wanted to become a hero to help others." Aerith gave a nod, the frown replaced with a smile. Hikari became a keyblade wielder because she wanted to help others and protect them. She folded her hands on her lap and look at her teacher straight in the eye. U.A. isn't an ordinary school like Destiny High or any other schools. "Which is why we choose to enroll her in U.A. We believe that U.A. is able to help her overcome her problems and shape her into a great hero."

Aizawa stayed silent, his eyes closed.

"I understand. Thank you for sharing." The pro hero finally said. He inhaled from his nose, looking up to stare at the mother. "Leonhart is strong. She has potential to become a great hero in the future. Her resolve to help others is her strong point. I believe I can push her further, but her fear of causing harm is her downfall."

The situation between USJ and the sports festival were different.

"Your daughter... she's unique. She has a different mindset compared to others and is well aware of her situation when push comes to shove."

He understood his student better. Leonhart was an oddball in his class. She doesn't like taking advantage of others. When she trapped Vlad with her Spirit, she still has time to get a higher score, but she chooses not to in order to be fair. She didn't want to rely on her quirk—because she fears it would be her downfall. She fought the villains to ensure his and the other students' safety. She encouraged a student to take her place in the hero course because she doesn't want to crush his dreams.

"It's not bad for her to have those problems. It's a part of her growing up." Aizawa continued. He has to remember that he's dealing with a growing teen. There was a time when he and his classmates have those problems as well. "U.A. will make sure she gets the education and guidance she needs to grow. As her homeroom teacher, it's my responsibility to make sure she overcomes her own insecurities."

Aerith and Ienzo exchanged smiles, nodding their head.

Signing Hikari up to U.A. was their best idea yet.

"We'll leave her in your care."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Before we get to the final event, I've got good news for all those out of the running!"_

" _This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational activity for all participants!"_

" _We even have cheerleaders from America to get you pumped up!"_

When Hikari stepped out to the field, she couldn't help but stare. She gave a deadpan look and turned to look at Kaminari who was giggling with Mineta. She had arrived a little later than her classmates. The prep-room was filled her male classmates, but her female classmates were nowhere to be seen. She offered to look for the girls, but Kaminari and Mineta stopped her and distracted her from leaving the room.

The brunette never expected this kind of prank.

" _What's this? Class A why are you dressed like that?!"_

The class A girls were wearing identical cheerleading outfit to the cheerleaders. Judging from the looks on their face, they weren't happy in the slightest to be tricked by the two mischievous boys.

"Kaminari! Mineta! You tricked us!" Yaoyorozu shouted at the two boys, her face flushed bright red from embarrassment.

Hikari shook her head, her arms crossed.

Yaoyorozu crouched down, covering her face with the yellow pom-poms. "How'd I let myself get fooled by Mineta's stupid prank..."

The brunette gave the girls an awkward smile. "Do you want me to wear the same thing too? To make it even?" she offered, pointing at herself. She felt guilty that she was the only girl in class who wasn't roped into Kaminari's and Mineta's prank. Though, she was glad that she wasn't roped into it, but being embarrassed in front of live TV was something too much. "I'm wearing a shirt so it's okay. I'd give my jacket to all of you if I could, but I only have one..." she took off her jacket, offering it to anyone who wants to take it.

Uraraka stared at Hikari. "You're too kind, Hikari."

"You're such a killjoy, Leonhart!"

"Shut it!" Jirou's jacks were plugged into Kaminari's and Mineta's ears, sending a loud vibration to knock some senses into the boys.

"Well, there's still time before the finals, it's fine! Let's do it!" Hagakure waved her pom-poms in the air, jumping happily in place.

Asui croaked. "You like this sort of things, huh, Tooru?"

" _Alright, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!"_ As Present Mic announced the upcoming events, the girls of 1-A regrouped with the others. Hikari gave her jacket to Jirou—since she thought the girl needed it the most. _"When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, a one-on-one battle royal!"_

"The last round is a tournament, where we fight one-on-one!" Kirishima looked excited than the most.

"Was it a tournament last year too?"

Sero grinned. "The format's always different, but most years involves some kind of head-to-head battle! Last year, it was foam sword fighting!"

Hikari turned her head to look at Sero at the mention of foam sword fighting.

Midnight stood on the stage. "The matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself!" she held up a yellow box, giving it a few shakes. "It's up to each of the 16 finalists whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength." she flashed all of them a smile.

"Now, let's start with the first-place team—"

"E—Excuse me." everyone turned their attention to the student raising his hand. The tail-boy from class A. "I'm withdrawing."

To say that it wasn't a surprise was an understatement.

It was almost like dropping a bomb among the U.A. students.

Murmurs also could be heard from all around the stadium.

"But why, Ojiro?" Izuku asked confusedly, his eyes wide in shock.

Iida turned to look at his classmate. "This is a rare chance for pros to see you, Ojiro!"

Hikari nodded her head in agreement.

The blond looked down. "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end..." he lowered his hand down, his eyebrows furrowed. "I think... it was that guy's quirk."

Hikari saw Ojiro's eyes flickered over to the left. She instinctively followed and averted her gaze to look at one of Ojiro's team members. The purple-haired boy seemed to notice someone was looking at him and he too looked over to the girl staring at him. As soon as he knew that it was Hikari staring at him, he turned to look away, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away..." Ojiro raised his hand, curling his fingers into a fist. "But this final tournament... Everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here and I don't even know why. I just can't take it."

Hagakure took a few steps closer. "You're thinking about it too hard! Just show what you're made of in the tournament!" she encouraged, moving her pom-poms.

Ashido nodded her head in agreement. "By that logic, I shouldn't really be here either."

"No... I'm taking about my pride here... I don't think it's right."

Hikari sighed, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Um... I'm Shouda Nirengeki, from class B. I want to withdraw too!" the boy in the same team as Shinsou stepped forward. "This is a contest of skill. Letting someone who didn't do anything advance... Doesn't it defeat the whole point of the sports festival?"

"What with these guys?! They're so manly!"

" _This is an unusual turn of events."_

" _We'll have to see what the coordinator, Midnight, decide."_

Midnight looked down at the two students who withdraws. "How naïve and green..." she raised her flogger whip and cracked it loudly. A large smile appeared across her lips, a glint was seen in her eyes. "I like it! Shouda and Ojiro have officially withdrawn!"

Hikari turned to look at Aoyama—the third member in Shinsou's team. _'Will he withdraw too?'_ she stared at the flamboyant blond, waiting for his response.

"I'll win it for you!"

' _Never mind...'_ Hikari sighed a little, giving one last pat on Ojiro's shoulder.

"Replacing those two will be members of Team Kodai! Please decide who will step up and take their place!"

Hikari glanced over to look at her team. The three girls regrouped in the middle as their classmates circled them to wait for their decision.

"You two can move on. I don't mind at all." Hikari was the first one to offer, giving a reassuring smile at the two of them.

Both Kendou and Kodai exchanged looks.

"For the first spot, we decided that Leonhart will take the spot!" Kendou raised her hand, cupping her mouth as she informed Midnight of the group's decision.

Hikari stared at the girl in shock. "What? That's not what I said!" she tried to raised her hand, but Kendou stopped her. "But it's not fair—"

"This is fair." Kodai cuts in, taking a step closer. "You're the one who does all the work. It's only fair for you to move up."

"Just accept it, okay?" Kendou smiled, letting Hikari's hand go.

The brunette sighed. "Alright..."

"For the second spot... if it's going to be like that, don't you think it should be given to Team Tetsutetsu?" The orange-haired girl turned to look at the gray-haired teen's team. "Don't worry. We're not colluding or anything. This just feels right."

"Y—You guys!"

"So be it! Tetsutetsu and Leonhart brings up back to 16 competitors!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Leonhart VS Aoyama_

"Aoyama, huh?" Hikari stared at the board. Her match was the fifth one and against her classmate at that. During her weeks in U.A. she rarely converses with the blond who claimed to be from France, the only conversation she exchanged with him were a few good mornings.

" _Oui_!"

The brunette turned around to meet face to face with the blond himself.

"Too bad you got me as your opponent, _mademoiselle_." Aoyama winked, giving a pose.

"Uh...Yeah." Hikari laughed and turned around to look at him, but stopped when there was no one around. She rubbed the back of her neck wondering where Aoyama is. The brunette opted to sit out from the recreational games, per Kendou's and Kodai's wishes. She looked back to the tournament list. If she wins, she would have to go against her classmate again. _'Tokoyami or Mina...'_

"Leonhart!" said brunette turned around to see a familiar blond and green-haired teen jogging towards her. "If it's no problem... can we ask you something?" Ojiro gave a smile and the brunette nodded.

The three of them continued their walk towards the exit with Ojiro leading the way. Hikari kept glancing at Izuku who seemed to be nervous for some reason. The guy was muttering under his breath to the point where Hikari couldn't understand a single thing that he was sputtering out.

Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from muttering. "Midoriya, you okay?"

Izuku turned his head. "Y—Yeah... S—Sorry." he stuttered out. "I guess—I'm just nervous about facing Shinsou..."

The brunette's lips shaped into an O.

"You seemed to know him, Leonhart." Ojiro said as he opened the door to class A's waiting room.

The keyblade wielder shrugged. "I suppose... We sorta met on my first day." she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're not really on good terms right now." she admitted as she took three of the water bottles from the table.

Izuku gulped, shakily taking one of the bottles Hikari offered. "Then you know of his quirk, right?"

Hikari hummed in reply. "Stealing other people's voice, right?"

"Eh?"

"He used it on me twice actually."

Ojiro sweat-dropped. "Leonhart... his quirk, I don't think it's stealing other people's voice." he gave the girl an awkward smile when the girl turned to look at him. "His quirk... I think it's a mind-controlling quirk."

"Mind control?" Hikari placed a hand on her chin, thinking back to the time Shinsou used his quirk on her. It wasn't exactly mind-control when his quirk doesn't fully control her. She has to admit, it's a really impressive quirk. "He said 'shut up!' and I instantly shut up." she copied Shinsou's expression when he placed her under his quirk.

Ojiro nodded. "My loss might be your gain, Midoriya. My memories cut out from the instant I replied to him. That's the trick, right Leonhart?" he turned his head to look at the girl sitting across from him.

"I... actually have full control of my own body and mind. I just stopped talking when he said so." Hikari explained and there was a surprised look across Ojiro's face. She doesn't really understand it well—how Shinsou's quirk work. The teen never really explained it, let alone told her what it is. "But I believe you. Maybe it just works depending on how much in control Shinsou wants?" she suggested.

"Either way, it's all over if I slip up and say anything to him..." Izuku let out a shuddering breath, paling slightly.

"Hey, c'mon Midoriya, there's always a way." Hikari reassured.

Ojiro nodded. "Leonhart's right. Remember when I said I didn't remember anything up until the end? I think I bumped into Tetsutetsu's formation when he snatched their headbands."

"Huh?"

"That's when I snapped out of it. I was suddenly aware of what was happening."

A sudden realization hits the freckled boy. "So, it was undone by physical contact?" he tried to confirmed and Ojiro gave another nod.

Ojiro leaned back against his chair. "That's all that I can tell you. Sorry if it isn't much."

Izuku shook his head. "No, no! It was plenty of help! Thank you, Ojiro, Leonhart!" he thanked each of his classmates, giving them smiles.

"Win this for me, okay?" Ojiro bumped his fist against Izuku's shoulder, to which was returned with a determined nod. He looked over to the brunette who was smiling at them both. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, Leonhart." he apologized.

Hikari propped her chin on the table, a grin across her face. "No, no, it's okay! I'm happy I could share a few things to help." on one side, she wanted Shinsou to win, but she also wanted Izuku to win. At this point, she thought that Izuku has a better chance at winning the match since he has the upper hand by knowing what Shinsou could do. She was rooting for Izuku since someone has to knock a little sense into the boy. "Break a leg, Midoriya—Not literally, of course!" she quickly added, remembering Izuku's quirk.

Izuku laughed, "Thank you, Leonhart." he rubbed the back of his neck as Hikari stood up. He might only know the new student for around three weeks—a week less than the rest of his classmates, but that doesn't really make a difference. He knew so little of her compared to his other classmates. She doesn't really tell much about herself—she kept the conversation going by asking others rather than fill it with her story. "Uh... um... it's a bit personal and if it's not a bother... can I—uh ask about what happened between you and Shinsou?" he stuttered out.

"Not at all..." The brunette sighed. "Well... there isn't much to begin with actually. We barely know each other too. We just met and after finding out I'm in the hero course, things got... a bit bad."

"It doesn't sound like a bit..." Ojiro frowned.

Hikari shrugged. "It's expected..." she crossed her arms with her eyes closed, but she could hear the gasps from the two boys. "I entered late. Our quirks are different and because I have a more offensive quirk than him, I got accepted into the hero course."

Ojiro crossed his arms, his tail flicking behind him. "That seems a bit petty of him."

The brunette shook her head. "It's my fault anyway...I offered him to take my place in the hero course—"

A loud gasp escaped Izuku's lips. "You offered your seat?! Why?!" as far as he knows, everyone is trying to keep their place in the hero course.

"He wanted to become a hero."

Izuku blinked.

Ojiro tilted his head, a frown on his lips. "But don't you want to become a hero too, Leonhart?"

Hikari turned to look at him. "I do, his dreams just seemed more important. I guess I wasn't really considering his feelings at that time." she's already a junior hero and a keyblade master. She was only taking this course because of the hero provisional license exam. She could get it in September—because she doubts U.A would just enter their first-year in June. When she thinks about it, she realized she choose the wrong words to talk to the general studies student. "After all that speech you and Shouda did today, I realized that everyone wanted to be here because of their _own_ hard-work." she laughed, smiling at Ojiro.

"Leonhart..."

The keyblade wielder rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Maybe, Shinsou also wanted to earn his spot in the hero course fair and square."

Izuku nodded his head with a small smile. "Yeah."

Hikari pointed a finger-gun at the freckled boy. "Don't lose, Midoriya."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He tried his best.

" _You can brainwash people? You could get away with all sorts of trouble!"_

To win. To be seen differently.

" _Just don't try controlling us, okay?"_

Not as someone who has a villainous quirk.

He made it this far.

"Midoriya Izuku moved on to the second round!"

 _And he lost._

Shinsou gritted his teeth as he felt a rush of emotions going through him. He couldn't really describe it. His heart felt heavy as his mind went blank. Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. Jealousy. He didn't even make it pass the first round—against the plain looking boy who was blessed with a powerful quirk. Who falls over something silly like friendship.

If it was him, he wouldn't fall for something so ridiculous.

 _Friendship._

" _Good luck, Shinsou! Prove them wrong for putting you in general studies!"_

He clicked his tongue, pushing himself up when Midnight called them both to stand in the middle. He really wasn't in the mood to face that Midoriya kid at the moment. He dragged his feet across the field and stood face to face with the shorter boy. The boy bowed his head in respect while he didn't return it.

" _Goodness gracious! We're off to an uneventful start!"_ Present Mic's voice was louder than the crowds' cheers. But to Shinsou, he chooses to block all those out. _"But we should praise them both for a bravely fought match! Everybody, clap your hands!"_

There was a round of applause.

"Shinsou..." He heard the freckled boy called his name. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

The purple-haired boy turned around. "You can't help the things you long for." he answered, not sparing another glance to him. He began to walk away. Each step to him felt heavy as he left the stage. Midoriya's win was prove that anyone with a quirk like him, couldn't make it to the hero course.

"You were awesome out there, Shinsou!"

Shinsou stopped and looked up to the audience. It was his classmates.

"You had us on the edge of our seats!" a classmate of his laughed.

Another nodded his head in agreement. "You're the shining star of us general studies guys!"

A girl in his class gave him a smile and tilted her head to the left.

Shinsou did as told, averting his gaze to the audience.

"That quirk would be great against villains. I wish I had it..."

That was from a pro.

"What the hell was U.A. thinking? Putting him in general studies..."

And another.

"If only he's in the hero course."

And another.

His classmate grinned. "Hear that, Shinsou? You're awesome!"

The purple-haired boy couldn't help but smile. He lowered his head to hide his smile. Just as fast as his smile appeared, a frown replaced it.

"They'll consider transfer to the hero course depending on the results here." Shinsou said, breaking the silence between Izuku and himself. His thoughts lingered to a specific brunette. She was just like this Midoriya kid—the difference was many, but both cares for those around them. "Maybe I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up." he curled his fingers into a fist, his arms tensing on each of his sides.

"I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and I'll become a _greater_ hero than _all_ of you."

Izuku gave a nod. "Right—!" he jolted when Shinsou trapped him under his quirk yet again.

The corner of Shinsou's lips twitched up. "People who respond to me tend to stiffen up like that." _all except one._ His eyes traveled up to the audience—to class A's section. A certain brunette who he came to misunderstood sat among her classmates, staring down at him. Their eyes met and she gave him a grin and a thumbs up, cheering him up from the distance. He looked away, ignoring the girl's attempts to cheer him up.

How Leonhart was immune to his quirk is still a mystery to him.

Izuku blinked, regaining full control of his body again. "Ah! Shinsou—wait!" he ran after the teen, careful not to slip on the set of stairs that separated them both. he closed the distance between them, fidgeting under Shinsou's cold gaze. "About Leonhart... it's not my business to pry, but y—you see, she's just looking out for you! S—She didn't want to upset you and—!" he stiffened yet again as he fell under Shinsou's brainwashing yet again.

Shinsou clicked his tongue—slightly annoyed at the nosy teen. "Your stuttering is giving me a headache." he rubbed his temple as he stared down at the shorter boy who was still under his quirk's influence. "It'd be easy to mess everything up for you now... So just promise me, you won't lose in a sorry way." he looked over his shoulder, releasing Izuku from his quirk.

Izuku blinked.

A sigh escaped Shinsou's lips. "It's neither of your business about what happened between Leonhart and I. I'll handle it myself." he grumbles under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He realized it now. That Leonhart was the only one who supported him even after he acted like a jerk to her.

The boy continued his way to the exit, leaving the freckled teen dumbfounded.

"R—Right..."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _Hatsume is out of the ring! Iida moves to the second round!"_

Without realizing it, it was already time for the fifth match.

" _We'll take a short ten-minute break! Coming up next, it's another battle against classmates! You'll love this round, folks!"_

Hikari stood up after hearing Present Mic's announcement from the speakers inside the room. After Shinsou VS Midoriya, every other fight seemed to go by in a flash. Todoroki's and Sero's match ended in the first minute with Todoroki's extravagant ice attack that covered half of the stadium. It took a while to clear out his ice, but the next battle—a battle between Yaoyorozu and Kaminari, also ended so quickly with Kaminari short-circuiting his brain. The only battle that lasted more than ten minutes was that Support girl—Hatsume against Iida.

"Better prepare!" the brunette stretched her arms above her head, exhaling deeply. She had been down in the prep room since the beginning of Hatsume's and Iida's match. She had been playing with her phone the whole time, texting Ienzo and her friends. She even had time to send a picture to Kairi and Sora, since they asked for her to reply with a picture.

The door creaked open.

"Oh, class rep! Congrats on passing to the next round!" Hikari looked over her shoulder to find the bespectacled boy.

"I was deceived!" Iida shouted.

The brunette pursed her lips. "Uh... you did your best then?" she walked over towards him and gave a pat on his shoulder. "Hey, can I ask you to keep my phone for me?" she asked sheepishly, holding her phone to the class rep.

Iida instantly straighten up. "Of course! Leave it to me, Leonhart!" he pushed his glassed up to the bridge of his nose. He took the phone and gave a smile at the girl. "Good luck on your match! I'll be watching!"

Hikari laughed. _'They're brothers alright.'_ she waved her hand goodbye to the class rep as she exited the prep room.

The walk towards the field was a short one. She waited inside the tunnel and leaned against the wall to wait for Present Mic to introduce her. She knew little about Aoyama's fancy navel laser. If she remembers correctly, Ashido mentioned that Aoyama's quirk can cause stomachaches as a drawback.

" _Even though he's wearing a belt, he won't transform! It's Aoyama Yuuga from the hero course!_

 _Versus_

 _The new promising student who entered late and yet manages to catch up! She's a total wildcard who has tricks up her sleeves! It's Leonhart Hikari, also from the hero course!"_

Hikari sweat-dropped at the introduction. She took a deep breath and raised her chin up, walking forward to enter the field. _'Just like Ienzo said... No holding back.'_ she exhaled loudly.

When she entered the field, she could hear all those cheers and whistles from the crowd. Both her and Aoyama were the stars of the stage now—anything they do would determine whether the pro heroes wanted to pick them as interns or not.

"No hard feelings, _Oui_?" Aoyama winked, crossing his hands behind his neck.

" _Oui_." Hikari replied, she doesn't understand French, but she picked up a few words from Lumiere.

"Ready?" Midnight cracked her whip. "START!"

Aoyama with his hands crossed behind his head, a beam of laser shot out from his belt. "The early bird gets the worm!"

The keyblade wielder easily avoided his attack, stepping to the side.

Izuku held his book and pen tightly. His eyes were staring at the brunette facing Aoyama. So far, his notes about Hikari has been very vague. This was his chance to know what her quirk really is. The names of abilities Hikari has kept growing in his list. He's a great observer, he would notice new things that Hikari showed—even though she only uses it once—like that sword thing and guns.

Aoyama's laser was shot directly at Hikari and she quickly moved to the side—avoiding the sparkly laser.

"C'mon, Hikari! This is an easy win!" Ashido cheered loudly from behind the green-haired teen.

"Ashido." Yaoyorozu chided.

Ashido pouted and sat back down.

Izuku turned to look at the match again. "Judging by quirks, Leonhart has the upper-hand against Aoyama. But Aoyama's navel laser is strong as well. Leonhart also can create shields, but would that shield be able to handle Aoyama's laser? Then again, Leonhart's pretty flexible and she has her Dream quirk as well. Would she summon a new type of Dream? Or would she summon an old one? But that would mean Aoyama having the upper-hand—"

"Deku, you're muttering again." Uraraka placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder, snapping him away from his trail of thoughts.

Izuku's cheeks flushed bright red. "A—Ah! I'm sorry!" he apologized, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

" _Oh! Leonhart is finally countering Aoyama's attacks! Finally!"_

"She was trying to worn Aoyama to the point his stomachache acts up..." Izuku muttered, placing a hand on his chin.

Hikari rushed towards Aoyama when his laser attack became weaker.

She opted to just push him out of the ring instead of punching him in the face.

When Aoyama's knees buckled and his whole body began to quiver, the brunette stopped on her tracks taking a step back. To her—it looked more worse than a regular stomachache. "Are you oka—?!"

"Me—rci...!"

With every little power Aoyama has, he blasted a ray of sparkly laser at Hikari.

" _An unexpected direct hit!"_

The keyblade wielder raised her arms, shielding herself from the laser. She did casted a shield around her arms, but the laser had hit her forearms first—sending her flying back to the other side of the ring. She landed on her back and skidded to a stop, just in time before she stepped out of bounds.

" _Hooooo! That was a close call! Leonhart managed to stop herself before she flew out of the ring!"_ Present Mic gave a loud dramatic sigh.

Hikari pushed herself up, looking down at the burn Aoyama caused on her forearms. It wasn't bad—just a first-degree burn.

"C'mon, Hikari! Go! Go! You can do it!" Ashido cheered loudly.

The brunette somersaulted when Aoyama shot another of his laser at her. She kneeled on the ground, counting the time on how many does it take for Aoyama to recharge, but it almost looked like he was about to pass out any second. A familiar glow appeared beside the girl—this time it wasn't a cat-dog or a bat, it was a large colorful bunny with long ears.

"A... bunny?" Izuku blinked, pausing for a moment before writing it on his book. He had never seen the bunny before.

The bunny sticks its ears on the ground and hopped two steps back. The bunny shot itself at Aoyama's direction, kicking him back a few feet. Aoyama landed on his back with a loud thud and the bunny jumped back, hopping in place with a stance.

Uraraka's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "It kicks!"

"Nice work, Mimi." Hikari praised the Me Me Bunny, who chirped happily at her.

A cheer came from the commentator box. _"Another fierce competitor appears! It's... Leonhart's Pet Bunny! Just look at that stance, folks! Don't underestimate these cute looks or else they'll punch you in the face!"_ Present Mic excitedly announced.

Just when Aoyama stood up—in a blink of an eye, Hikari was in front of him using teleport to close the distance between them. She had taken Aoyama and the crowd completely by surprise. Her whole body was covered in a light purple aura before it disappeared in a few seconds after she teleported. She held onto his arm and threw him over her shoulder—pinning him to the ground. She twists his wrist, trapping it in a wristlock.

After trapping Aoyama in the same position, Midnight deemed it was time to end the match.

"Aoyama, can you move?" Midnight asked, staring at the blond under the brunette.

" _N—Non_... I surrender..."

Midnight cracked her whip. "Aoyama admit defeat! Leonhart moves on to the second round!"

A loud cheer erupts from the crowd, clapping their hands for the brunette's victory.

Hikari released her hold on Aoyama's hand, kneeling down to the blond as a pair of medic-bots came towards them with a stretcher. "Nice work, Aoyama."

" _Oui_..." Aoyama wheezed out as Hikari helped him onto the stretcher.

The brunette watched as the robots took Aoyama away. She heard a chirp from Me Me Bunny and she turned around, just in time to catch the bunny as it jumped into her arms. She gave Me Me Bunny a hug and it whines, looking up to the summoner as its ears dropped—covering her forearms.

"Ah, I'm okay." Hikari patted Me Me Bunny's head with a smile. "Thanks for your hard work." the bunny gave a chirp before it disappeared in a puff.

"Leonhart," Midnight called out, making the brunette turned towards her. The woman stopped a few steps away from the brunette, a hand on her hip as she looked over the brunette's forearms. "You should head on over to Recovery Girl too." she instructed.

Hikari shook her head. "It's okay. I can heal it on my way." she bowed her head at Midnight before turning to leave the field. She continued to make her way towards the exit, deciding to heal her burns inside rather than outside where the whole world could see her 'healing' quirk. It was revealed right after the USJ attack by the media. They somehow figured it out and connected the news from the Toxic Haze to the USJ attack, all because they heard some colorful animal were helping out.

"Can't believe such quirk existed!"

"But is that even okay? Like it's two against one, right?"

"I know it's her quirk, but..."

"It's a bit unfair, isn't it?"

The brunette's eye twitched. "Yeesh—haters gonna hate..." she mumbled under her breath as she continued making her way towards the exit. The hallways inside the stadium were confusing. There was just so many twists and turns, and every hallway is the exact dull gray color. She could hear the cheers from a distance, but that didn't help her go back to class A's booth.

"Good match there, Hikari!"

Hikari looked up to see Ashido skipping towards her. "Thanks, Mina." she flashed the pink-haired girl a grin.

Ashido grabbed Hikari's hands, giving a squeeze. "I was supposed to be in the prep room, but I was just so excited to see what you can do!" she laughed, shaking the brunette's hands up and down. Her classmates were all surprised when Hikari knew some martial arts. It was Ojiro who pointed out to the whole class that the moves Hikari pulled to lock Aoyama in place was Aikido. "And I didn't know you can do martial art! Ojiro was so excited to know you can do it!" she giggled.

The corner of the brunette's lips twitched up to a lopsided grin. "Nah, I just picked up a few things from my pops." her mind wonders to both Leon and Cloud—who kept pestering her to work on her self-defense. She basically followed their throws, but that was all that she could copy.

Ashido frowned. "Are you okay though?" she asked when she saw the burn on the brunette's forearms.

"Yeah. This is nothing." Hikari reassured. She casted cure over her forearms. A light palette of flowers and petals swirls around her forearms, healing the burned skin back to normal. "See? Good as new!" she flashed the girl a grin.

" _Alright everybody, let's continue with our next match—"_

Ashido tilted her chin up when she heard Present Mic introduced her. "Ah! That's my cue! Gotta go, Hikari! Watch me win, okay?" she ran up to the exit, waving her hand goodbye to the girl.

"Good luck, Mina!" Hikari cupped her mouth, watching the pink-haired girl skipping the last few steps on the stairs.

The brunette turned around and continued on her way back to the booth. She quickened her pace since she promised to watch Ashido's match against Tokoyami. She had a couple of minutes before the match starts—it should give her enough time to reach class A's booth. She turned around to a corner and almost bumped into someone. She stopped on reflex, taking step back to prevent her from running into the stranger.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Hikari apologized, a sheepish grin across her face.

The man stared down at her.

The keyblade wielder cringed at the look the man was giving her. _'Yeesh! What an intense look!'_ she averted her gaze, a strained smile on her lips. His appearance means business. The hair, the look, the suit. Everything about this man screams business, but she couldn't help but stare at his tie. Red with yellow polka dots. It definitely threw off the serious image. "So... uh... I gotta go? I promised to watch my friend's match. Sorry for almost running into you, Mister!" she apologized again as she pointed her finger to the opposite direction.

"No problem." The business man gave a curt nod.

Hikari crab-walked around the man and took long strides to reach the end of the hallway.

The man watched the brunette's retreating form.

"Leonhart Hikari..."

He pushed his glasses up, the same intense look in his eyes.

 _The girl who changed the future._

* * *

A/n:

I have to admit. This is one of the hardest chapters I ever write. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed.

I have nothing against the bnha characters haha. I love them all—even the bad guys. I replaced Shiozaki Ibara with Hikari in the tournament and mixed up the matches a little because I think it would develop the story further.

The longer this story continues, the more canon-divergence it'll get. But don't worry! There are still parts that Hikari can't change!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: here's the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for the continuous support!

Procrastingismyforte: ah, thank you for reading!

Reversus12: that's true lol

Goxeris: thank you! Ienzo's not her pretend dad lol, Leon is

SwanGirl24: I start from the first day of U.A., but with a different time. I think not? Haha

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: not AFO, I'm sorry for not telling earlier xD

Lulu9814: Yup! She is! And thank you!

Gingerspice547: Lmao, nope, not at all

KaisakiTokura: Nope! He isn't talking about Riku. And maybe... haha

AmericanNidiot: that's a possibility

Engineer4Ever: XD thanks!

Eagom46: the first big change! XD

SilverStar56: thank you! It was all thanks to you for helping me!

This story contains spoilers from the manga and anime! And will slowly turn to a canon-divergence AU! Some characters are introduced far earlier than expected, so if you don't want to get spoiled...please skip this story

* * *

Chapter 10  
the start

* * *

"Nighteye—?!"

All Might stood there, completely frozen.

It was a week before the U.A. sports festival.

Sir Nighteye came to see him.

"We've been waiting for you! Please take a seat, All Might!" Principal Nezu cheerfully greeted the man despite the heavy atmosphere around them.

All Might stood by the door for a few more seconds—processing his thoughts. He finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Principal Nezu had requested a moment of his time after classes are over. He expected another lecture about him prioritizing his job as a teacher in U.A., he never expected his former sidekick to be inside.

"What are you waiting for, Toshinori? Take a seat already!" His former homeroom teacher, Gran Torino scolded with his arms crossed impatiently.

All Might stiffened. "Y—Yes..." for a second there, he almost forgot that Gran Torino and Recovery Girl were inside the room as well. The tall lanky man made his way to the empty seat under the watchful eyes of his sidekick.

To be honest, All Might was beyond shocked to see his former sidekick sitting on a chair beside the Principal. He knew Nighteye has started his own agency and has been faring well after the split up from all the news he heard. He hadn't spoken to him since he called the last time to inform him of his new successor. In fact, it only made things worse between them. Now to see him there, to say that he was awkward was an understatement.

"You're not coughing anymore."

The blond raised his chin to look at his former sidekick.

"Yes."

Nighteye pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "You're healed."

He didn't hesitate to ask.

"I am." All Might sighed softly, his features relaxing a little. He closed his eyes. He remembered quite well when Leonhart offered another potion if he ever felt his sickness acting up again, but he declined. He knew—no, he was _certain_ that his lungs have been healed. He could breathe properly without feeling pain and he didn't wheeze or cough blood anymore. "You're here to foresee my future again, I assume?" he asked calmly.

Nighteye gave a nod. "That's correct."

The silence returned.

The heavy atmosphere between them didn't cease at all.

' _Things between us are still the same...'_ All Might didn't want Nighteye to foresee his future again. It would just end up the same as six years ago. Their values were just too different. They would just end up in an endless bicker once more.

"It was from Recovery Girl's report and Gran Torino's request, that I made the decision to invite Sir Nighteye. I apologize we didn't tell you in advance." Principal Nezu began, breaking the silence inside the room. Despite the situation, his voice was still as chipper as usual. Ever since All Might started working in U.A., Recovery Girl's has been giving a routine check-up to monitor his well-being. Her reports about All Might's health has been the same, but somehow it changed. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you on your recovery!" he folded his paws on the table.

"It's a miracle." Recovery Girl smiled. "Aside from your stomach, you're completely healed."

All Might smiled. Hearing those words were heartwarming. It was a word that never expected to hear and after six years, he was finally healed.

Gran Torino clicked his tongue. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!" he shouted, his arms crossed over his chest, but he was happy. He was happy, but he was mad at the blond man for not telling it to him personally. He had to find out about it during one call with Recovery Girl. To suddenly receive a call about his former student was shocking. He had prepared for the worse, but then Recovery Girl told him the exact opposite.

 _Toshinori is healed._

All Might bowed his head apologetically at the aged man. "I—I'm sorry."

The old man huffed, leaning back against his chair. "Unbelievable..." he sighed out.

Principal Nezu smiled. "Now, let's get into the main topic."

The blond man turned to look at the white mouse. "That won't be necessary." he could hear all the protests coming from his former mentor and Recovery Girl's kind words trying to coax him into letting Nighteye look into his future. He was grateful that Leonhart healed him, but the future will remain unchanged.

Sir Nighteye stayed quiet, a frown on his face.

"The future's bound to change now, Toshinori." Recovery Girl said softly.

"No..." All Might turned to look at the green-haired man. "Your prediction has never been wrong, has it not? I wouldn't want to give false hopes..." he said.

Sir Nighteye slowly rose up from his seat, making everyone turn to him. The room grew silent once more as the man in the white suit walked around the table, making his way to his former supervisor. All Might turned his swivel chair to face his former sidekick, staring at the man's eyes.

"All Might, Sir..." Nighteye began slowly—as if deciding his words carefully. His eyes were hard, a determined and hopeful look across his eyes. When he received that call from Gran Torino, asking for him to look into All Might's future—he was confused. After he foresee his future those years ago, never once did he foresee his future again. "Six years ago, you've made your decision. No matter what we say, we can't change what you have decided."

He spent six years looking for a way to change the gruesome fate. All those years of searching, all those years of hoping as he slowly drowns in despair. Each time he saw news of All Might saving the day, he knew that it was only a matter of time until death arrives.

But as if fate came to defy the set future, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Recovery Girl gave him the full story.

The lungs that have been making All Might suffer all these years—

—have finally healed.

 _It was a miracle._

All Might tried to stop him. "Nighteye, my friend—"

"But—!" Nighteye raised his voice a little, his fingers curled into a tight fist on either of his sides. "Even if there's a slim chance—however small it is, at least let me see if _something_ has changed." he finished with a bow.

This was a chance to prove that all the deaths that he has seen—that he foresees can be _changed_.

All Might didn't want to see his former sidekick like this. Sometimes, their opinions clashed and that was what ended their partnership. Despite their differences in opinions, he does care and respect him—as a pro hero and a friend.

A soft sigh escaped the blond's lips. "Alright."

Nighteye glanced up, finding All Might offering his hand for him to take.

All Might agreed.

 _He finally agreed._

"Tell me what you see, alright?" All Might smiled.

"...of course." Nighteye stood straight, fixing his glasses. He took All Might's hand with a firm grip. His eyes changed as he stares into All Might's blue ones. Once he activated his quirk, he took a seat to watch All Might's film inside his head.

Frame by frame he watched them closely.

A minute passed.

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Fifteen._

"It... changed."

All Might's eyes widened when he heard Nighteye's words.

"For real?!" Gran Torino shouted—disbelief in his voice. On one hand, he knew Nighteye's prediction were never wrong. They were always on point and correct. He hoped that his old ears didn't deceive him. "Nighteye, are you being serious—?!"

Nighteye couldn't really register how he was feeling. "Yes... the frames don't stop where it last should. It keeps on going." his hands trembled, a mix of relief and joy he felt. To see his hero continuously living—All Might is still alive and that's all that matters. "The future has changed."

A sigh of relief escaped Recovery Girl's lips, a smile gracing her features. "That's a relief! Toshinori!"

All Might stayed quiet. There was just so much going on in his mind. Not only Leonhart was able to heal his chronic illness, she managed to change his fate as well.

Principal Nezu gave a nod. "Ms. Leonhart's healing is truly remarkable!" he chirped, a smile across his face. "It is a mystery as to why she doesn't want to further develop her healing quirk..." he hummed, a paw on his chin.

The blond man raised his chin, turning to look at the white mouse.

"Leonhart?" Nighteye echoed. "Ah, the new student, correct?"

A few times, Nighteye saw a girl with an odd-looking white sword—but she was always out of frame the moment the next frame moves. He couldn't really see what she was doing from All Might's perspective, but it always seems that she was fighting. He has heard of the girl's name before—from Recovery Girl. Before, she was a nameless student involved in the Toxic Haze incident. The next when her name was revealed, she was involved in another case—the USJ incident.

It was too much of a coincidence.

Nighteye pushed his glasses up. "Principal Nezu, with your permission—I would like to foresee Ms. Leonhart's intentions."

All Might turned his head sharply at his former sidekick.

Principal Nezu folded his paws on the table. "I don't want to suspect my own student..."

"Principal Nezu is right." All Might spoke, his chair turned to face Nighteye. Everyone turned their head to look at him—a surprised look across their face. It was wrong of him to just assume that all keyblade wielders were evil and Leonhart proved him wrong. During the short times he spent with the new student, the more he knew Leonhart earnestly wants to help and become a hero for others. "Young Leonhart is nothing but a kindhearted young girl aspiring to be a hero. I'm certain of it." he folded his hands together.

"But—"

The blond man turned to look at Nighteye. "I appreciate if you leave Young Leonhart alone, Nighteye..." he requested.

Nighteye stared at the man—a shocked look across his features. He regained his composure and gave a nod.

"Very well."

* * *

' _I apologize, All Might.'_

Nighteye pushed his glasses up, walking back to his seat in the stadium.

* * *

"Stop toying with the poor girl!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh dear..." Aerith looked around in concern when pro heroes and civilians alike were showing their displeasure. The atmosphere around the stadium drastically changed when Bakugou began to land blows after blows against Uraraka.

Ienzo crossed his arms. "Honestly..." he sighed out as he closed his eyes. He leaned back against his seat as people continue their jeering at the poor boy. He narrowed his eyes when the person sitting beside him stood up, throwing a thumbs down at the boy. "How close-minded could these people be?" he murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?!" the man beside him shouted at him. "Do you think it's okay for a man to hit a woman?!"

Despite the man raising his voice at him, Ienzo remained calm. "Of course not, that behavior is unacceptable." he simply answered. His arms were crossed and he showed no signs of trying to pick up a fight with the man. "But if it was reversed, and the girl was the one—as you'd say— _'toying'_ with the boy. Would you still show your displeasure?" he retorted smartly.

Aerith joined in the conversation. "Both Uraraka and Bakugou are giving it their all—there's no such thing as holding back in a match like this."

The crowd around them immediately shuts their remarks.

"Let's say they're in a real fight, do you think each party would really hold back against each other?"

" _Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty?"_ As if on cue, both Ienzo and Aerith heard Aizawa's voice from the speakers. It wasn't pro heroes who sat around them, but they were following the pro heroes' examples. They all quieted down as Aizawa continues. _"If that's what you're taking away from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites."_

" _She's come this far, and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because he wants to win so badly that there's no room for carelessness or holding back."_

"Well, well," Aerith smiled, a hand on her chin as she glanced over to look at the commentator box. "I'm glad, he's Hikari's homeroom teacher." she giggled.

After talking to the pro hero, they all chatted a bit more about Hikari's progress in class before he has to excuse himself because of time. To be honest, they both liked Aizawa's method in teaching.

" _What's this?! A meteor storm?!"_

A smirk was seen across Ienzo's lips as he looked up. "By charging low, she kept the boy's attacks and attention focused on the ground. With those constant attacks, the smoke-screens are bound to keep his attention away from the sky." he explained, his arms crossed as he watched the rocks rain down onto the field. "And apparently, she managed to divert the attention for the whole audience as well."

' _Quite a risk she took...'_ Ienzo narrowed his eyes when there was a huge explosion, blowing the rocks away with a powerful force. He waved his hand in front of his face, fanning the smoke away from his line of vision. He observed. In one move, the boy managed to repel all of the girl's efforts. _'Judging from the girl's movements... She has reached her limit.'_

"Uraraka is unable to continue. Bakugou moves on to the second round!"

The steel-blue haired man relaxed in his seat. "Although Uraraka's technique involves a lot of sacrifice, her tactics and quick thinking are not bad." he hummed. From what he observed, Uraraka's quirk doesn't quite fit for direct combat. If the situation was turned and the field wasn't so empty, then she would have the upper hand. "The boy—Bakugou, he's a strong one." he commented.

Aerith nodded her head in agreement. "If Hikari manage to win against Tokoyami, then she would have to go against either Kirishima, Tetsutetsu or Bakugou." she placed a hand on her chin as Present Mic announced the tie breaker between the participants from the seventh match. "We told her not to hold back, but from her performance in the race and cavalry battle to the tournament. Some people will realize the sudden spike. If Hikari comes to first place so suddenly against these boys..." she whispered.

She and Ienzo have been most excited when Hikari came up as the winner in the fifth match. They knew the limit of her abilities and what she showed against Aoyama was enough. She doubts that Hikari would be able to keep the same level against Tokoyami or Bakugou.

"Indeed." Ienzo unlocked his phone and tapped on the chat between himself and the keyblade wielder. "Though there's no doubt Hikari can face them and advance forward, but just to be save..." he began to type the message.

 _Send_

Not a minute later, a reply was received.

 _Roger that_ _∠(_ _･_ _`v´_ _･_ _)_

* * *

" _What a blast! And such heat! We can't see a thing!"_

" _Has the match been decided?"_

" _Oh? What's this—_

 _Midoriya is out of bounds!_

 _Todoroki moves on to the third round!"_

* * *

"Midoriya!"

"Deku!"

Hikari entered the infirmary after Uraraka and Asui, a concern look across her face. The battle between Todoroki and Midoriya was an intense one. She had been sitting on the edge of her seat the whole time the match occurred. Each blow Midoriya gave—the boy seemed to break a part of his arm. She had cringed each time he threw an attack. It wasn't just her—her classmates were horrified when they saw the state he was in.

"Guys... the next match..." Midoriya laid weakly on the bed—his arms wrapped in a thick layer of bandages as well as his left leg. He tried to turn his head to look at his friends, but it hurts so much just to move. "Iida..."

The bespectacled boy shook his head, taking a few steps closer. "You should rest, Midoriya. The arena was mostly destroyed, so there's a break while it's being repaired." he explained.

Uraraka nodded her head in agreement. "We came because we were worried!"

The keyblade wielder glanced over to the tall lanky blonde standing beside Midoriya's bed. The man pressed his finger to his lips and she nodded in return, turning her attention back to the bedridden boy.

Mineta pointed his finger directly at him. "That was scary as hell, Midoriya! No pro's gonna want to hire you!" he said—straightly to the point.

Asui's tongue, slapped the short boy on the back of his head. "Can't say I like your rubbing-salt-in-the wound, Mineta."

"But it's true though!"

Uraraka turned to look at Hikari. "Can you use your healing with Recovery Girl to help Deku?" she asked, a worried look across her face.

Hikari gave her a smile. "That's why I tagged along." she stood beside All Might—staring at Midoriya's arms and leg. His leg wasn't as bad. His arms were a different case. Even though she sat in a distance from the arena, she could still see the discolor of both of his arms—it made her cringe imagining the pain Midoriya has to hold. "A few Curagas and a potion should do it! That is...if... that's alright with you, Recovery Girl..." she turned to look at the granny, raising her hand to prepare and cast magic.

Recovery Girl gave a nod. "Of course, dear."

"N—No, Leonhart... your match... is soon..." Midoriya spoke through gritted teeth, trying to stop Hikari from using her magic on him.

"I don't mind." Hikari replied to ease Midoriya's guilt. A light palette of flowers bloomed above the boy and a swirl of petals soon follows after, covering him in a warm green light. The color returned to the boy's face, no longer was he sickly pale from holding all that pain. _'I can't image how painful it must've been for him to stand it till the end...'_ she casted another Curaga on him.

"That's enough, dear. I'll handle it from here." Recovery Girl said, stopping the brunette from casting another healing spell.

Hikari gave the old woman a confused look. "But—" Midoriya's wounds have only started to heal and she wanted her to stop? She can't just stop halfway. Sure, she said that her quirk wasn't focused on healing—but she can't just leave a friend to suffer in pain.

"You need to save energy for your match, Leonhart." Recovery Girl gave a reassuring smile, ushering the kids out of the infirmary. "Now off you go! I'll take care of your friend."

The keyblade wielder averted her gaze to All Might and he gave her a smile and a nod. Hikari reluctantly left the infirmary with her friends, leaving everything to Recovery Girl despite them wanting to be beside their friend.

"Take care, Midoriya!"

"Get well soon!"

The door closed with a soft click and the five students stood in the hallway, silence taking over them.

Iida straightened up. "I suppose it's best if I prepare for my match against Yaoyorozu." he pushed his glassed up, bidding his friends farewell.

"Ah, good luck, Iida!" Uraraka waved her hand goodbye.

Hikari gave a thumbs up. "Do your best, class rep."

"The battle between the class A's representatives! Do your best Iida! Make sure Yaoyorozu—" before Mineta could even finish, Hikari flicked his forehead. The boy let out a small yelp as he placed his hand to cover the reddened spot. "What was that for?!" he complained, glaring at her to which she ignored.

"We all know what was that for, Mineta." Asui croaked and walked in the middle between Uraraka and Hikari, leaving Mineta in the hallways.

They arrived at the bleachers and their classmates greeted them—asking of how Midoriya was doing. Both Asui and Uraraka went back to their seats as Mineta sat beside Shouji while Hikari decided to just stand at the back of the last row of the seats. Her eyes glanced around, staring at the back of her friends' head. A certain bird boy was missing from the crowd.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the prep room, Leonhart?" Shouji asked, looking over his shoulder to the brunette standing behind him. "Tokoyami already left to prepare." he informed.

"Ah, I wanna watch class rep and Yaoyorozu's match first."

"But Tokoyami's super strong! He has that super freaky shadow too! Did you see how boring and fast he took out Ashido?!" Mineta turned around in his seat, a look of disappointment across his face. "It didn't even last a minute!" he huffed out with his arms crossed.

The brunette sighed, "I didn't get to see how they do..." Hikari was disappointed that she missed Tokoyami and Ashido's match because she went for a quick bathroom break. After meeting that man in a white suit, she didn't exactly head straight to the seats. When she arrived, Present Mic already announced the winner from the sixth match. She had to ask Jirou about what happened.

" _Sorry for the long wait, folks! Now, are you ready?! It's the battle of class representatives! With class representative, Iida Tenya VS deputy class representative, Yaoyorozu Momo!"_

The keyblade wielder turned her attention back to the arena. She leaned against the railing, watching as Iida and Yaoyorozu stood facing each other. The fight didn't last long either. When Midnight gave the signal to start, Yaoyorozu immediately created a large net—throwing it at Iida's direction. Iida quickly avoided the net, dashing to the left.

The boy crouched down, warming up his engine. He wasted no time. Before Yaoyorozu could make another net, Iida already sprinted towards her, stopping right behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and once more—he activated his quirk, pushing her out of the line.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bound! Iida moves to the next round!"

Kaminari gave a whistle. "Wow~ Iida finished it in less than a minute too! Just like Todoroki and Tokoyami!"

Jirou gave a snort. "You also forgot Yaoyorozu—she defeated you in ten seconds flat." she covered her mouth, preventing a laugh from escaping. The truth was that Kaminari short-circuited himself. Apparently, he forgot Yaoyorozu can create a sheet of insulation.

"H—Hey!"

"I guess that's my cue." Hikari leaned over the railing, offering her phone for Shouji to take. "Can you keep my phone for me?" she asked.

Before Shouji could take it, Mineta already stood on his seat, taking Hikari's phone into his hands. "Usually people like you are closet perverts!" he began to toy with the brunette's phone, trying to find a way to unlock the screen.

"Control yourself." Jirou's jack plugged itself on Mineta, making him drop the phone. "Leonhart's nothing like you."

Shouji's hand caught the phone before it drops to the floor. "Don't worry, Leonhart. I'll take care of your phone." one of his tentacles grew a mouth, speaking to the brunette. "Good luck." he added before he retracted his limb.

"Thanks." Hikari turned around, making her way out of the audience's area.

During Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's tie breaker, Ienzo sent her a message.

Ienzo briefly explained how she should act in the next battle. He mentioned it would be suspicious of her to suddenly go all out against Tokoyami. He told her that she could decide if she wants to let Tokoyami win or lose. But he warns her of the consequences for coming out as number one—to which she agreed.

To most pro heroes—in the first two stages, Hikari doesn't seem like she has the passion to win. Especially against an opponent like Bakugou or Todoroki, to suddenly come on top would be a bit suspicious, even if her teachers knew she was holding back.

"Ah, Leonhart!"

Hikari looked up. "Midoriya?! What are you doing here?!" she screeched, pointing her finger at him. The boy was covered in bandages, limping to even walk straight. "You should be resting! C'mon, I'll take you back to Recovery Girl—" she took a few steps closer, moving her arm to help steady him.

Midoriya shook his head. "I'm fine. Recovery Girl healed me." he huffed out. Before Hikari could even reply, he cuts in. "I'm wanted to see everyone's matches."

Hikari gave him a worried look, clearly unconvinced from the pained look across his face.

"Most importantly, I want to see your fight."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" _It's the fight you've been waiting for! It's a team battle between two tough cookies from class A, it's Tokoyami Fumikage VS Leonhart Hikari!"_

Tokoyami and Hikari stood facing each other—each with a confident look across their features.

"It's fate that we are put to face each other off." Tokoyami said, making Hikari laugh a little. She assumed that he was referring to their names. With their names meaning light and dark, she understood his joke. There wasn't much about Tokoyami that she knew. All that she could gather about the boy is that he's part bird and likes to talk about 'revelry in the dark'. "I won't hold back against you, Leonhart." he sat, lowering himself a little.

Hikari smirked, lowering herself to her signature fighting stance. "Bring it!"

"Start!"

Neither of the two moved—it was almost as if they were waiting for one and another to come.

" _What's this? It's already a standstill! What's going on here you two?"_

"What are they doing?" Uraraka asked, staring at Hikari's back.

Ashido stood up from her seat. "This is your chance, Hikari!" she cheered.

"Tokoyami's trying to figure out which Dream Leonhart will summon. Leonhart on the other hand... she's not really sure how much Dark Shadow is capable of." Midoriya hummed, analyzing the situation from the standstill. During Tokoyami's fight with Ashido, Dark Shadow was always on offense rather than defense. But when he was put up against Hikari, Dark Shadow has been on defense. From how much he knew of her Dream, a few of them could make fire. "Leonhart has a capacity to summon two Dreams at the same time. One of those Dreams could be Tokoyami's weakness..." he explained.

"Eh? Then why didn't she just summon two to take out Aoyama? It would save her a lot of time." Ashido tilted her head confusedly.

Midoriya leaned back against his seat. "Maybe... she thought that it was only fair." he said—remembering to their conversation earlier. To him, Leonhart seemed to be the type to always keep fairness in mind. She knew she could win easily by outnumbering her opponents with her two Dreams, but she didn't do it. "When she summoned that bunny, they never attack at once." he hummed.

"How very gentlemanly of her!" Kirishima cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you an idiot? It's so obvious." Bakugou clicked his tongue at his classmates' praises towards the brunette. They turned their attention to him as he watched the standstill with a scowl on his face. "She's holding back. _She's underestimating us_." he muttered under his breath, his brows furrowed down in annoyance and anger.

"What are you doing, you two?" Midnight asked, glancing left and right. "The match has begun!"

"Very well." Tokoyami closed his eyes when he realized Hikari wasn't going to move first. "Dark Shadow!" a dark-bird-like shadow came out from him, charging at Hikari in full speed.

It moves in a zig-zag pattern, making it difficult for Hikari to pinpoint. As Dark Shadow appeared in front of her to break her defensive stance, she casted a barrier around herself. Dark Shadow's claws clashed against the glass-like barrierand it shattered, pushing Dark Shadow away. Dark Shadow instantly shrunk back to Tokoyami, the light making him weak for a second. With Dark Shadow weakened, Hikari quickly teleported herself to appear in front of him.

Dark Shadow recovered quickly and moved its hand to block Hikari's punch. She took a step back and send a roundhouse kick. The shadow caught her foot and gave a gleeful laugh as it lifted her up easily, throwing her towards the white line.

Hikari narrowed her eyes as she summoned Komory Bat. The Dream Eater appeared behind her and his claws dug into her jacket, pulling her up into the air just in time before she went out of the white line.

" _Leonhart's bat returns to save the day! Things are getting heated up here, folks! This is it! The two on two we've been waiting for!"_

Komory Bat gently lowered Hikari to the ground, giving a safe distance between her and Tokoyami. The Spirit flew beside her as he gave a chirp while Dark Shadow puffed its chest out proudly beside Tokoyami.

"So, I see you choose to summon a creature that lurks in the dark." Tokoyami stared at the bat. "Quite ironic, I'd must say."

"Darkness and Light. One can't exist without the other!" Hikari gave him a grin as she dashed forward along with Komory Bat.

At the same time Dark Shadow charged forward, giving an evil laugh. Hikari side-stepped to the right—avoiding the hands reaching out to grab her. She spun around, pivoting on her heel. She drew back her arm and landed a punch across Dark Shadow's head.

Tokoyami's eyes widened when he saw Leonhart's bat to continue making its way towards him. "Dark Shadow!" he shouted as he dodged the bat's claws.

" _Aye!"_ Dark Shadow quickly turned around, but before he could even move back to his host, Hikari already landed another kick—distracting him from coming to Tokoyami's rescue. _"'EY! Watch it, girlie!"_ the shadow shouted, extending its arm to push the girl away.

The brunette jumped and stepped on Dark Shadow's head, making it faceplant onto the ground. A light blue aura appeared around her as she used Dark Shadow's extended body to get closer to Tokoyami. The bird boy quickly raised his arms to guard himself as Hikari kicked him—also using him as wall, jumping off of him the moment Dark Shadow returned to attack her.

Komory Bat flew towards her, his claws grabbing the back of her jacket.

Tokoyami skidded to a stop, huffing tiredly. Never once did he think Leonhart's bat would drain him of his stamina. Avoiding the little creature proved to be a hard job since it kept on releasing supersonic waves at him. It made him lose focus easily, but once he went out range, his head wasn't as dizzy as before.

"Fira!" Hikari reached her hand out and a burst of flames came out from the palm of her hand. Though it might seem that she had aimed it directly at Tokoyami because of the size of the fire, she didn't want to exactly hit him. Komory Bat lowered her down as smoke covered the arena.

" _What a blast! Could this be a victory for Leonhart?"_

The brunette knew that Tokoyami and Dark Shadow won't just give up that easily. She expected them to come out of the cloud any second.

" _Gotcha, you rascal!"_ Dark Shadow suddenly came out from the cloud of smoke, its hand reached out and grabbed Komory Bat, trapping the bat in a shadow-like cage made by his own claws. The Dream easily escaped from the cage and began to attack the shadow—using his claws and supersonic waves to confuse it.

Tokoyami also came out of the cloud to surprise the brunette. He held onto her shoulders and began to push her towards the white line. He felt Leonhart hold onto his arms, her heels dug into the ground to stop herself from being pushed away. In terms of close combat, Tokoyami has to admit—he wasn't very good at it. Compared to Leonhart, he would lose in a heartbeat if she pulled the same trick she did on Aoyama to him.

The keyblade wielder moved her hands from under Tokoyami's arms to the inside, in between his arms. They managed to get close to the white line and stopped just before they stepped over it.

Tokoyami struggled trying to push Leonhart out of bounds. She could hold him steady while avoiding his legs trying to swipe her out from under her feet. She pushed his arms off of her in a single swipe and he staggered a few steps back. The brunette grabbed his left wrist and pulled him forward while pushing his right shoulder back. She turned him around, and hooked her leg around his, tripping him over.

In a last effort, Tokoyami pulled her down with him.

The crowd was left speechless when they both fell outside of the white line.

" _Who won? WHO WON?!"_ Present Mic screeched loudly, pressing his face against the glass.

Hikari groaned as she sat up. "Sorry, Tokoyami..." she apologized, rubbing her cheek as she didn't have time to break her faceplant to the ground. The two of them had stepped out of bounds when Tokoyami pulled her down.

"Why are you apologizing for?" Tokoyami sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "There's no need to apologize." he continued as Dark Shadow returned to him.

Komory Bat returned back to Hikari's side, perching himself on her shoulder.

Midnight cracked her whip, making the two teens turn their attention towards her. "Let's rewind and decide who's the winner!" she directed her whip to the screen that appeared behind her.

In slow-motion, they all watched as Hikari and Tokoyami fall.

The audience let out a loud gasp.

"Leonhart is out of bounds first, Tokoyami advances to the next round!"

Cheers and a round of applause were heard all around the stadium.

Hikari's knee that hooked around Tokoyami had touched the ground first.

" _Yehehehehess!"_ Dark Shadow gleefully laughed, throwing his hands up in victory as Tokoyami remained passive.

"Good work." Tokoyami followed the hand in front of him to find Leonhart offering her hand to help him up. He took her hand and she pulled him up with ease, making him wonder how strong she actually is. He has heard from his classmates that she went head on against the villains in the USJ, but he wanted to believe it when he sees it. "Congrats on making it to the next round." she grinned.

Tokoyami closed his eyes. "It should've been you who won, Leonhart." he felt that Hikari deserved to advance to the next round. She managed to put him on defense all the time. He felt as if she was actually trying to make him win. She could've easily threw him out with that bat of hers by telling it to carry him out while she fights Dark Shadow head on. "It was only luck that I manage to win." he said, his arms crossed as Dark Shadow began to complain.

The brunette laughed. "There's no such thing as winning by luck or coincidence. I think fate wants you to move to the next round." she encouraged and turned to look at the colorful bat when he let out a chirp as an agreement. She gave him a pat on the head and her gaze met Tokoyami's red orbs. "See? Even Bat-Bat agrees!"

Hikari smiled. "Besides, you were the one who pulled me forward. You must've known I would hit the ground first." she gave him a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up, encouraging him. She turned to look at Dark Shadow and gave him a pat on the beak as well. "You've won this time, but next time I'll definitely win." she winked—a grin stretched on her lips.

The Komory Bat beside her gave a chirp.

Tokoyami couldn't help but smirk. "Then, I look forward to our next duel."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The U.A. sport festival has finally come to an end.

Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto and Tokoyami Fumikage came out as the top three of the first-years.

Sir Nighteye has been there throughout the festival, watching the first-years go all out to impress all those pro heroes out there. Though his attention was on one student specifically.

Leonhart.

All Might specifically told him not to foresee the young Leonhart's future to know her true intentions. It was all too much of a coincidence for him. The girl appeared out of nowhere at the same time All Might joins the U.A. teaching staff. He respects All Might's wish and didn't foresee the girl's future, though he was there to keep an eye on her. To have All Might back her up personally, there has to be something special about the girl.

The girl—Nighteye himself has some respect for her.

She managed to change fate itself.

Something to him that's impossible to defy.

"Oh? Sir, you're here too?!" a voice cheerfully greeted him as he excited the stadium. The boy happily made his way across the sea of people to the tall green-haired man. It was easy to see him since he seemed to stood out other than most with his striking yellow streaks and intense look. "It's a surprise to see you here!" he grinned.

"Mirio." Nighteye greeted the boy back, taking his glasses off to clean them. The man placed his glasses back on, pocketing the microfiber cleaning cloth back into his pocket. "I assume you're heading back to your classroom as well?" he asked.

Toogata Mirio nodded his head happily. "Yup, yup! Oh yeah, where's Bubble Girl and Centipeder?" he looked around—a hand above his eyes as he tried to find his boss' sidekicks.

"They're back at the office. I'm here on my own accord." Nighteye answered, shoving a hand into his pocket.

Toogata tilted his head as a confused hum escaped his lips. His eyes glanced over to the stadium's entrance and noted that it was the first-years stadium. He then looked over to the group of first-years exiting the stadium through the other exit. A lightbulb appeared above his head as he figured out the reason why Nighteye was around U.A.

"Could it be? Are you interested in taking a first-year for the internship?!" Toogata asked enthusiastically, bubbling with excitement and joy at the thought of a junior working alongside him.

"Perhaps."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days later...

"Hikari!"

The brunette stopped on her tracks and turned around—spotting her fellow classmate waving her hand at her. She returned the gesture, waving her hand in greeting. She stopped by the red light and waiting for the light to go green so her friend can catch up to her. Uraraka was as lively as ever even in this gloomy weather.

"Good morning!" once the light blinked green, she skipped her way towards the taller brunette and they both began to walk towards the direction of their school. "How was your break?" she asked, a grin across her face.

Hikari smiled. "It was great. I got to sleep in and eat plenty of food!" she answered, remembering back to her break. The night the festival ended, Aerith and Ienzo took her out for dinner and the next day, they spent it by touring around Musutafu. After that, she was the one who took Ienzo and Aerith back to Radiant Garden. She spent the whole day there with her friends before going back to the City of Heroes. "But enough about me, you seem happier. Did something good happen?" she asked, shifting the umbrella in her hand.

Uraraka bobbed her head. "Yup! My parents came to visit! It was the best surprise ever!" she told her cheerfully. "And like, everyone recognized me from the festival. I was so embarrassed!" she cupped her cheeks with her hands, hiding the blush across her cheeks.

' _She kinda reminds me of Selphie.'_ Hikari thought with a grin—thinking back to her best friend in Destiny Islands. She often visits her home world to meet up with her family and friends. Though, if she couldn't make it—she would always video call. Video calling with her parents always ended up being emotional since her mother was worried for her and Sora all the time. _'I'm missing a lot of high school stuff huh...'_ a ghost of a smile appeared across her lips.

" _Hikari, I know collecting those reports are important, but I want you to know to take it easy."_ right before she leaves, Ienzo shared a few words with her.

" _Relax."_

" _Xehanort is no more. We have plenty of time."_

" _I want you to enjoy high-school."_

"Hikari?" Uraraka tilted her head confusedly when Hikari stopped replying.

The brunette laughed. "Sorry, sorry! I was lost in thought for a moment there." she apologized with a sheepish grin. "You were saying something about a new crepe store?"

They chatted animatedly as they made their way to class after putting their umbrellas away and changed their shoes. They were basically the last students who arrived in class. Hikari glanced over to look at Iida—who remained quiet as she made her way to her seat. Usually, Iida would scold her for arriving in class in the nick of time, today was different. She realized the sudden change.

After going back to the City of Heroes last night, she found out that Tensei was attacked by one of the notorious villains, the Hero Killer: Stain. It was shocking to say the least. The news never reported anything of Ingenium's current state. She just hoped that Tensei remembers to use her potion.

"Morning."

The class instantly quieted down then moment Aizawa enters the classroom. Everyone replied in unison as their teacher stood behind the podium.

"Ah, good to see your bandages off, Mr. Aizawa." Asui noted, staring at Aizawa's bandage free face.

Aizawa grunted in reply. "The old lady's treatment was excessive." he scratched the spot under his eyes, though a few scratches were still visible here and there. "But never mind that. Today we've got Hero Informatics class. And a special one at that." he informed and the whole class stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"You'll be coming up with you hero aliases—"

The class became rowdy once more.

Aizawa's eyes flashed red and everyone quieted down. "But first, concerning the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day, it'll be based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after two or three years." he began to explain.

' _Kinda like internships...'_ Hikari leaned back against her chair.

"You could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there's ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate. And any offers can be arbitrarily revoked, it happens quite often."

Hikari gave a deadpan look. _'Oh ouch...'_ she would be downright disappointed if Mickey suddenly doesn't want to teach her again.

"So, if we're picked now, that just means there'll be higher hurdles in the years to come!" Hagakure said excitedly.

Aizawa gave a nod. "Yes. Now, here are the complete draft pick numbers." he tapped on the board and a hologram of the draft appeared in white letters. Hikari gave a whistle when she saw the amount Todoroki and Bakugou received. It was over a thousand and she thought that it was impossible to receive that much offers. Just how much hero agencies were out there. "There's typically more of a spread, but our top two stole most of the spotlight." he said.

' _Oh? I got offers too?'_ Hikari noticed her name was written among her peers. She got quite a few offers as well. _'54 offers? That's a lot...'_ she had figured all the pro heroes don't want to hire her because of her lack of passion in the festival.

"With that settled, whether you were picked or not, you all will have a chance to work alongside the pros." Aizawa said, lifting the spirits of those who were not in the list. "It's true that you all have already experienced more than most, but seeing pros in action and taking part yourselves would be worthwhile training." he finished.

"That's where our hero names come in, right?" Satou exclaimed excitedly.

The pro hero grunted. "They're only tentative, but you still want to pick something appropriate—"

"Or else you'll know true hell!" a feminine voice chimed. Midnight struts inside the classroom, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. She came to the podium, standing beside Aizawa. "The name you pick now, may be what the world ends up calling you."

Hikari eyed Mineta over Yaoyorozu's shoulder when he jumped on his chair excitedly at the sight of the curvaceous woman.

Aizawa nodded. "True enough. Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick." he reached something from under the podium and pulled out his usual yellow sleeping bag. "What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you even closer to cementing a certain image... because names are capable of reflecting one's true character." he advised before stepping inside his sleeping bag.

The keyblade wielder took the board and marker from Yaoyorozu.

' _A hero name...'_ She tapped the marker against her chin. She never actually thought of a hero name—since she just introduced herself with her own name to everybody. To suddenly be called by an alias would just be a little weird for her. When she was little, she would always want to be called as one of the characters in her favorite shows. _'Geez... I used to have so many crazy made up names...'_ she opened the lid and began to write down the alias.

"Oh? It seems Leonhart's already finished! Why don't you come up here and present it?" Midnight suddenly calls out to her when she placed the marker down.

Hikari gave a dumbfounded look. "Eh what?"

"W—We're presenting them?!" Kirishima was just as surprised as Hikari.

"Of course!" Midnight smiled widely as Hikari made her way to the podium.

The brunette looked down at her board, her left eye twitching. "Uh... the Masked Hero, White Wizard?" she had never been so embarrassed. She has always been so passionate when it comes to her favorite tv show. She avoided her classmates gaze and just decided to find Aizawa's sleeping bag more interesting.

"That's a good name!" Midnight clapped her hands together, a smile on her face.

' _Seriously...?_ ' Hikari deadpanned. "Ah! No wait! I changed my mind!" she shouted, taking back her words. She didn't want to downright copy her favorite character's name.

As everyone was thinking up off their own hero name, Hikari quickly wrote something down on the board.

"You've come up with another one? Let us hear it!"

"The Dreaming Hero: Dream Catcher!" Hikari grinned proudly, showing her board to everyone. Before Midnight could even comment on her hero name, she suddenly gave a frown, looking down at her own hero name once more. She doesn't want to be recognized as the Dream Catcher for all eternity. She wanted people in the City of Heroes to recognize her as herself—a keyblade wielder and not just the Dreaming Hero. "WAIT! I changed my mind!" she exclaimed.

Bakugou slammed his hands on his table. "Make up your damn mind already!" he shouted at her.

"I don't see you finishing anytime soon, pal!" Hikari shouted back.

"Just keep on dreaming on being a hero then, you extra!"

"Alright, alright," Midnight stepped in between the bickering pair, her hands on her hips. She turned to look at Hikari and gave the brunette a smile as she wrote down her third choice. Truth be told, her first and second names were good. "You seem to be full of ideas, Leonhart. Let's see your third choice!"

The keyblade wielder showed her friends the board and they all stared at her confusedly.

Midnight blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want a name that reflects myself. What better way to show it than to use my own name?"

 _Hikari_

* * *

A/n: there is a reason for everything in this chapter. Like I know, I made her win against Aoyama and lose against Tokoyami, but if you guys read closely, this will lead to the next chapter. I put in a few clues here and there lolol. The festival arc will fully come to an end at the next chapter! Everything will be more open there. I hope you guys look forward it it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: a new chapter! Thank you guys so much for your support!

Cyclone Girl: maybe haha

SwanGirl24: Dandelion's actually the meaning behind the story since they mean surviving through all the challenges and diffuculties.

Guest: Thank you!

Guest 2: 1) I guess they do haha. 2) there will be mentions of their names. 3) Not entirely. She didn't cure him fully as Recovery Girl stopped her.

Lulu9814: thank you! That's a maybe haha

Reversus12: we'll see in this chapter! XD

TheIrishWriter: Yeah, she healed All Might. Not exactly haha, she choose her own name because that's what describe her best. Mentions of their names will be there. That's what the KH3 trailer is like haha. I'm not sure about that yet lmao

Engineer4Ever: Don't worry it will all be explained. Ienzo gave Hikari the choice to win or lose against Tokoyami, she chose to lose because she thought Tokoyami deserves to go to the finals. And yeah, it's a hard arc to write, I'm glad I'll be moving to the intern arc soon lol.

SilverStar56: Thank you so much for you help! And thank you so much for the review! I don't mind a long review at all lolol (p.s of course. A lot lmaoo)

AmericanNidiot: lolol

* * *

Chapter 11  
calm before the storm

"I'll be handing out the personalized list to those who were drafted. Todoroki—"

The students who were drafted by pro heroes were called up to the front as Midnight hands out the list of agencies to the others. Hikari watched her homeroom teacher exchanged a few words to her fellow classmate, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

The brunette's left eye twitched when Todoroki came back.

"Goodness gracious, you can make a book out of that!" Hikari stared at the pile of papers in Todoroki's hand when he went back to his seat. She should've expected it since Todoroki received more than four thousand offers, but the numbers were ridiculous. She pities the boy for having to look over thousands of different hero agencies. The same goes for Bakugou. "Looks like you're gonna be pretty busy, huh?" she joked.

"I already have one in mind." Todoroki said, as he placed the papers down. He picked up the first page, leaving the rest on the corner of his table.

"That quick?!" Hikari stared at the bi-color haired teen with a surprised look. She doubts that Todoroki could read all four thousand agency names in just a short span of time from the podium in front to his own seat. "Did you even read all of them?" she asked curiously.

Todoroki took a pencil from his case and began to write down the agency name on the form. "I'm not interested." he replied coolly.

"...okay?" Hikari turned to look briefly at Tokoyami who was called to the front next after Bakugou. Before the sports festival, Todoroki won't even talk to her in class. _'Come to think of it... this is the most conversation we have...'_

After Midnight approves of her name, everyone presented their hero names as well. Though Midnight strongly advised Bakugou to change his hero name before he became official as a pro. To the keyblade wielder's surprise, both Iida and Todoroki have chosen to use their first name instead of coming up with a hero name like everyone else. Unlike Midoriya, she didn't really understand why they choose their names instead.

"Iida."

The brunette glanced over to look at the bespectacled boy as he made his way up to the podium.

' _It's actually reversed...'_ Hikari leaned back against her chair. Ever since the sports festival, Todoroki was more approachable while Iida has been more reserved. It only had been one day after the sports festival, but the differences were noticeable. Though, she understood why something was off with the class representative and she hopes everything will go for the better for him and his family.

"Leonhart."

The brunette stood up from her seat and walked towards the podium. Unlike Bakugou and Todoroki—who received more than a thousand, she only got 54 offers.

"Be sure to choose the right agency." Aizawa advised, his voice slightly muffled.

Leonhart doesn't stood out as much as Todoroki or Bakugou, plus with the lack of seriousness in her performance—he understood why her pick numbers were low. If she had gone all out, he was positive her numbers could rival the top two. Though when the finished draft for class 1-A came, he was surprised. Her numbers were low, but the pros who choose her were no joke.

Hikari gave a two-finger salute. "Roger that!" she grinned as she took the sheets. It was only two pages, but she'll take two pages over a hundred any day. Doing all the research for the right agency would take forever if she has to look at four thousand names. As soon as she was back to her seat, she immediately read through the agencies.

 _Sam Tsang Hero Agency_  
 _Wekanda Hero Office_  
 _Fire Shadow Hero Agency_  
 _The Round Enix Office_  
 _Hawks Hero Office_  
 _Royal Deck Hero Office—_

The brunette stopped for a brief moment. _'Hawks Hero Office?'_ she hummed in thought. As far as she knows, Hawks is one of the pro heroes in the top ten.

When she arrived in the City of Heroes for the first time, the first thing she did was research. It was easier to do recon—given for the fact that the technology is already advanced than most world she has visited. She searched of great heroes and the top pro heroes in Japan came out. In chronological order, the top ten are All Might, Endeavor, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Crust, Wash, Yoroi Musha, Ryukyu and Gang Orca. There were hundreds of websites that showed up in the search engine results page. From the official page to news articles, Wikipedia, fanmade webs, it was endless.

' _Oh wait—there's Ryukyu Hero Office! Sir... thee Sir Nighteye too?! Isn't he like, All Might's ex-sidekick?!'_ Hikari felt a little overwhelmed by the fact she was pick by top pro heroes. She was sure no one wants to pick her and thinks of her as someone who wastes her own potential. It was hard to believe. There was no way, top-notch pros would pick someone like her. _'It's a bit...strange... Did they figure something out?'_ she placed the papers down, her arms crossed.

Being drafted by top pros made her think otherwise.

' _Wait a minute...'_

She remembers. The man in the white suit who she almost bumped into.

She recognized him now.

That man—is Sir Nighteye.

Hikari pursed her lips. While her classmates were worrying about which hero agency they would choose, she was concerned of the motives behind the top pro heroes picking her.

' _They... wouldn't go as far as to investigate to Okinawa, now would they?'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Third Period & Fourth Period—Combat Training_

English went by in a flash, before they even knew it, it was already time for the third and fourth period—combat training.

"Is something the matter, Leonhart?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Hikari gave a startled look. "Ah... no, just thinking." she replied, wiping all traces of concern on her face.

Even with Present Mic teaching English in his boisterous attitude, she was still feeling uneasy about the whole pros picking her. It might just be her overthinking it, but they're top pros—the best of the best. Who knows how intelligent and keen they are. She wondered if they did a background check to the students they picked. If they just checked the information based on data in computers—she's safe. It's a whole lot different if they decided to investigate to Okinawa. She would be screwed since she has never been there herself.

At first, she wonders why Ienzo signed her up in one of the most prestigious schools—a hero school at that. She figured out the reason behind her enrollment in the high school. Though, collecting the reports and gathering information is important, he wanted her to enjoy those few moments of high school as long as she can. The meaning behind it was sweet and very thoughtful of him, but at the same time very risky.

Of course, Ienzo is also a genius. He's the type of person who is always thinking ahead. However, the City of Heroes is a much different world compared to any other world Hikari has been to, so much that the measures used to keep the secret of the world might be more damaging than it would be in any other world.

In the future, should things do go south in the worst way possible, she would have to decide if she can entrust the truth to the people of this world or not.

Though, she hoped it doesn't come to that.

"Are you worried about the internship?" Yaoyorozu asked, almost as if reading the brunette like an open book.

Hikari laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "You got me." she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Aren't we all?" Jirou sighed, joining in on the conversation. "We only have two days to pick."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "You seemed to already found your pick." she said, turning to look at the taller girl beside her. While she was busy thinking about the reason behind pros picking her, the girl sitting in front of her seemed to be the exact opposite of herself. Calm and poised. "Which agency did you choose, Yaoyorozu?" she asked curiously.

Maybe she'll choose the same as Yaoyorozu—if she has the same hero agency in her list too, of course.

Yaoyorozu smiled, placing a hand over her chest. "I choose Uwabami Hero Office."

The keyblade wielder's jaw dropped down in surprise. "What?! _Thee_ Uwabami?!" she has heard a lot of the Snake Heroine. Though most of the articles she read were about the heroine's achievements in the modelling industries, there were a few articles about the heroine's success in capturing villains. "Isn't she like super famous and popular?" she asked in excitement.

Sadly, Uwabami didn't drafted her.

Jirou hummed in respond. "I've seen her a lot in tv and magazines."

"A heroine and part-time model!" Hikari added. To her, a heroine like Uwabami is just like one of her favorite characters in the Masked Sailor—the main heroine in that live action. Since it was just fiction, she understood the double-life. But she wasn't sure why it was allowed to be a hero and a part-time model in the City of Heroes—since this is real-life. "She's a great role-model to be able to balance it all out!" she finished with a grin.

A giggle escaped Yaoyorozu's lips at Hikari's sudden enthusiasm. "I would say that you're a fan of her, Leonhart."

Hikari laughed. "Well..."

Jirou poked Hikari's arm, a teasing grin on her face. "I never knew you were such a fangirl."

"How about you, Jirou? Which agency are you picking?" Hikari quickly changed the subject, turning to look at the purple haired girl.

"Changing the subject, eh?" Jirou leaned back, the same grin still plastered on her face. "I'm thinking of going with Death Arms." she answered, crossing her arms.

"Death Arms?" Hikari parroted, a surprised look across her face. "Isn't he like super tough and hardcore? You're going for him?"

"Yup." Jirou simply answered, popping the p. "What about you?"

Hikari sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm still thinking..."

"Gather around!" Aizawa's voice caught the three girls' attention. They quickly gathered in the middle along with their fellow classmates. For combat training—it was held inside one of the indoor gyms in U.A.'s main building, a dojo-like room to train students in the arts of hand-to-hand combat.

The dojo was filled with equipment for the students to use and learn. Truth be told, Hikari has never seen a fancy and fully equipped dojo like U.A.'s. The room was spacious—probably to accommodate a large number of students training inside. The floor was covered with training mats, colored in red and white. She had expected every indoor gym was the same as the gym they used for her practical exam. It shouldn't surprise her that U.A. has a gym fit for any training.

"Ectoplasm will join us for today's combat training." Aizawa announced, the mentioned teacher standing right beside him. It was fifteen minutes after warm-ups that the pro hero decided to show up. A chorus of greetings for the pro hero was heard from the class. "I'll get straight to the point. Today, you'll be sparring against each other. No quirks allowed." he said, his voice loud and clear.

"Eh? No quirks allowed?" Uraraka parroted.

Aizawa turned to look at her. "A hero can't always depend on their quirk." he briefly quoted, his eyes making contact with the brunette at the far back before averting his gaze. "Now, you're free to choose whoever you wish to spar. Each spar will last for ten minutes before you change partners. Ectoplasm's clones will keep a close eye on your training. Once you decide on a partner, go to Ectoplasm and take one of his clones." he instructed, pointing his thumb at the teacher beside him.

As if on cue, Ectoplasm opened his mouth and blobs of ectoplasm came out, transforming into ten clones of himself.

"I would also be going around, so don't slack off." Aizawa shoved his hands inside his pockets, his gaze hardening a little, giving a stern look. "That is all." he dismissed his students and a chorus of 'yes' was heard.

" _Oi, extra."_

Hikari was about to ask either Uraraka or Ashido, but a hand clasp on her shoulder with a firm squeeze stopped her from moving away from her spot. Accompanied with a deadly competitive aura, she could guess whoever was behind her.

"You're with me." The ash-blond didn't give her anytime to reply. "We're ready to fight, sir!" he yelled, turning his head to look at Ectoplasm.

Bakugou had immediately set his eyes on the brunette after Aizawa announced they could freely choose their partners. He was downright pissed when he realized Leonhart has been holding back. To know that she held her ground against that Nomu freak, but to suddenly lose against his classmate was a clear statement that she was underestimating them— _him_.

At first, he didn't notice it. She was head to head against Todoroki and him in the obstacle race and was actually the first team to swipe a headband during the cavalry battle. It was when her fight against Aoyama that he first noticed. Anyone would've taken advantage of Aoyama's weakness to push him out, but she didn't. With Tokoyami, it wasn't just pure luck that he won—though it seemed that it was, Bakugou knew for sure that she had planned it.

He had been hoping to at least get a good fight against her in the sports festival when that class B student gave her the ticket to the final tournament.

But why did she let Tokoyami win?

Was it out of pity or kindness?

Was it because she thinks of them— _of him_ as someone not worthy to be her opponent?

Is that why she has been holding back?

Does she think that he's beneath her?

Her quirk's nothing compared to his.

He could blast all those Dreams away with a single hit.

 _Why was she holding back?_

"Are you two, ready?" Ectoplasm asked, glancing to look at Bakugou before Hikari.

While Hikari seemed reluctant to be Bakugou's partner, Bakugou looks as if he's ready to kill.

"Oi." Bakugou called out to the girl, making her look at him. He clicked his tongue when he saw the clueless look across her eyes. She took him as a joke—she wasn't serious or intimidated by him. _She should be_. "Show me what you got, you damn extra." he glared at her, cracking his knuckles.

Leonhart exhaled loudly before positioning herself to a fighting stance. She moved her body sideways, keeping her left arm in front of her—as if on guard. Bakugou noticed her hands were open—her stance was similar to Judo, but it was different. It was almost like a mix of her own.

"Start!"

Bakugou was much more of a free-style. He doesn't really care about the different styles of martial art. As long as he can punch, kick, throw and block, he didn't need a belt for it.

"DIE!" The first punch was delivered by nonother than Bakugou himself.

Hikari was quick to move away, swerving in time to avoid his fist. She grabbed hold of his wrist and placed her hand on the back of his neck—turning him around before shoving him away. She raised her arms to one side of her head, blocking the roundhouse kick. She jumped in time when Bakugou crouched down and sweep his leg to trip her.

Bakugou clicked his tongue. "Stop playing around!" he shouted. Not once did Leonhart countered his attacks. All she has been doing were dodging and blocking. He sprung up, balling his hands into a fist. The girl leaned back—doing a back handspring as she kicked him. He tilted his chin back, avoiding the kick. A smirk made its way up to his lips when she finally countered. "Warm ups' over! Time to get serious, Leonhart!" he grinned.

The brunette inhaled a sharp breath as she dodged yet another punch to her face, Bakugou's knuckles barely grazing her cheek. She raised her fist, aiming to hit on the boy's stomach. His hand grabbed her fist and held it tightly. She quickly broke her hand free from his grasp and twist a fistful on his clothes into her fist. Her other hand grabbed the back of his jacket. She pulled him towards her as she let herself fell backwards. With one leg out on his stomach, she threw him over her, using her leg to kick him away. She quickly released her grip and rolled away, avoiding Bakugou's quick recover.

"Is that all you got?!"

"Sorry, Midoriya!" Hikari quickly apologized when she almost bumped into the boy. The fight between her and Bakugou was all over the place. They were always moving and it was hard to just keep their fight in one tiny given space. Ectoplasm would sometime go behind them when they were about to step out of bound or hit another student.

Midoriya took a step back. "I—It's alright!" he stuttered out, his bandaged hands in front of him. He watched as Hikari charged after Bakugou, distancing the fight away from him.

Midoriya was free to do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't bother his classmates. Truthfully, he wanted to join in the hand-to-hand combat spar. But due to his arms being injured, he wasn't allowed to do any physical activities by Recovery Girl until his arms has fully recovered. He decided to stand in the sidelines, observing his classmates.

When he could see how his friends are doing, he chose to focus on the fight between his childhood friend and the mysterious transfer student. He knew that Bakugou was the best in combat—be it either hand-to-hand or his quirk. Bakugou was the strongest. Leonhart was still a mystery to him—even after the sports festival. She fought well, but he can't help but feel that something was amiss.

There was a gap in between—something that he can't quite fill.

' _That's—!'_ Midoriya's eyes widened when he saw Bakugou's signature move.

The ash-blond threw the brunette over his shoulder. The green-haired boy couldn't help but cringe when Leonhart hit the mat with a loud thud. He could see the pained look across her face and that made him shift uneasily.

"You lose!" Bakugou grinned widely.

Hikari winced. "Dream on!"

Midoriya's jaw dropped when he saw Leonhart's quick recovery. While her right hand was held tightly in Bakugou's grasp, with her left hand, she quickly grabbed Bakugou's ankle—pulling on it to throw him off balance. The situation quickly changed. As Bakugou fell to the mat, Leonhart was already up on her feet. She sat on top of the blond, her left foot holding his hand down. Her left hand held onto his collar as her right hand was drawn back to a fist.

The brunette blew her bang away from her eyes. "Checkmate."

"Leonhart... won..." Midoriya gulped. Never he thought someone will win against Bakugou on a one-on-one battle.

Ectoplasm stomped his prosthetic leg against the mat before making his way closer to the two teens. "Alright." he announced.

Hikari got off of Bakugou, offering her hand for him to take. "Nice round." she gave him a grin. Bakugou clicked his tongue, slapping her hand away as he got up by himself. She shrugged her shoulders, she expected that kind of treatment from him. It didn't really bother her, since she knew his personality.

"Hikari's so cool..." Hagakure whispered. All eyes were on the two teens at the corner of the room. Who wouldn't? Their fight was loud and tense. Sometimes, Bakugou or Hikari would step out of bounds into their space. "She could keep up with him."

Ashido nodded her head. "But didn't you see Bakugou? He was so good in hand-to-hand!"

Aizawa came to stand beside Ectoplasm. "I'll evaluate your combat." he said and the two teens stayed quiet. He had been going around the dojo, watching his students and gave out advices to correct their style. Not all of his students were good in hand-to-hand, but they were trying their best.

"Bakugou." said teen turned to look at his homeroom teacher. "You're a great combatant, but your moves are too predictable. Other than being too spontaneous, improve on your go-to move. Then have a counter. You should always expect the unexpected."

"Understood." Bakugou said under his breath, looking away with a scowl on his face.

"Leonhart." Aizawa turned to look at the brunette who seemed to straighten her posture. "Your moves are unpredictable—good to make your opponent unable to predict your moves. But you're full of openings. Improve on your stance first and try to be more aware."

"Yes, sir." Hikari gave a two-finger salute.

"That is all." Aizawa dismissed the two teens before turning to look at the other students who stopped to watch. "The rest of you, back to training!" he said loudly, making everyone return to their training.

Hikari exhaled loudly, rolling her sore shoulder.

"Oi. I don't accept being beaten by a fucking extra like you." Bakugou called, making the brunette turn to face him. He felt humiliated from the loss, but he felt satisfactory to know someone was able to match him up in combat. "Next time, I'll _definitely_ beat the shit out of you." he declared.

"Right. Bring it, Toilet Brush."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Class dismissed."

Before Hikari even knew it Combat Training was over with ten minutes to spare before lunch. She sighed in relief and stretched her arms above her head. Right after Bakugou's match, Ojiro wanted to pair up with her. She lost against him, but she was glad she could keep up with the best martial artist in class. Her third match was against Asui—though Asui wasn't the best in hand-to-hand, her strategy was great.

"If we hurry, we can get first in line at the cafeteria!" Kaminari grinned, wrapping his arm around the brunette. "I heard there's going to be a hamburger special on the menu!"

"And who knows! Maybe Lunch Rush also added his famous bread pudding in the menu!" Mineta joined in, walking a little ahead of the two teens.

"Oh yeah! Count me in!" Hikari cheered loudly, pumping her fist up. Mineta was an okay guy—if he wasn't talking about girls or thinking about inappropriate things. They actually shared a few interests in hobbies and culinary.

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Aizawa's lazy voice drawled, cutting through the teen's excitement. The two of them froze and turned to look at their teacher standing in the middle of the dojo. "Kaminari, Mineta, you're excused. I need to talk to Leonhart in private." he ordered.

The three of them exchanged looks.

"It's about your grades."

Hikari made a face.

"Oh... good luck, Leonhart." Kaminari gave a single pat on her shoulder, a reasurring grin on his face.

"Don't get expelled~" Mineta teased before getting his mouth clamped over by the blond's hand.

"Your jokes are too crude!" Kaminari whispered, dragging the short boy away.

"It was only a joke!"

Aizawa waited until the last of his two students exit the dojo. He took his scarf off and tied his hair into a low ponytail.

Hikari was too nervous to ask. The pro didn't spoke to her like she expected. She watched him as he made his way to the side of the dojo, tossing his scarf to the side as he took a few Bo staff from the rack.

The brunette cleared her throat. "So... about my grades..." she began, an uneasy look across her face. She was sure to study and got decent grades—though she barely passed math. History was hard for her as well, but it was interesting to learn the City of Heroes' various culture and history. She even bought the elementary and middle school's level history books to catch up. "I promise I'll do my best."

"That's what I want to hear." Aizawa threw the Bo staff at the brunette—who seemed to caught it with ease though surprise was written all over her face. He spun the Bo staff around and the brunette could only watch him with a confused look. She looked lost with the sudden declaration. "Fight, Leonhart."

After the conversation with her mother—her understood his student better. What she meant was probably good, to hold herself back and support her friends.

He wanted her to stop.

But first, he needs to know where her limits are.

Hikari held the Bo staff tightly. "This... is related to my grades why?"

"You're not meeting my standards in the heroics department. I could expel you, right here right now." Aizawa bluntly replied, making the brunette spluttered. He had expected more out of her in the sports festival. Of course, he wasn't going to really expel her. He saw great potential in her. He just needs to get it out. "Did you forget? We're known for our freestyle education."

"I don't want to fight you! You just healed!" Hikari spluttered out and she quickly stepped to the side when Aizawa suddenly thrust his Bo staff at her. She raised her staff and blocked Aizawa's staff coming from above. The staff clashed with a loud click. Her arms trembled as she tried to hold her position. For a man who just got his arms crushed and healed two weeks after, he's strong. "Can this wait until—!"

The brunette let out a grunt when a kick was delivered. She fell on the floor, skidding to a stop.

"Are you underestimating me, _Leonhart_?" Aizawa stood straight, his staff held in one hand. He took a few steps closer and narrowed the staff at Hikari's nose, making her eyes cross to look at it. He knew that she meant well, but just because he recovered not too long ago, it doesn't mean he had lost all his strength and skills. "I want you to show me what you got. So bring it."

"Go beyond, plus ultra."

He narrowed his eyes when Leonhart moved her staff against the mat, aiming at his feet. He jumped and blocked the staff that was aimed at his foot when he landed on the floor. He continued to block the staff from hitting his foot before Leonhart changed tactics, thrusting the other end of the Bo staff at his chin. He moved his staff, blocking inwards.

Hikari pulled herself up to a crouch position, her right leg sticking out and she spun in a circle. She predicted Aizawa to know her move as he was already distancing himself from her when she spun around. She stood up, spinning the Bo staff from her back into a proper stance. Now, her weapon of choice is mainly the keyblade, but she learned a thing or two from Aerith's lessons.

The keyblade wielder inhaled and exhaled sharply. Aizawa was right. She shouldn't underestimate her teacher—even if he just got out from his bandages. The man is a pro hero, older and much more experienced than her in the field. Foremost, he is her _teacher_.

He could really expel her.

Aizawa grinned, smacking his Bo staff against the mat.

"Come."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The fight has been going on for five minutes.

And neither of them was going down anytime soon.

Aizawa kept his attacks in the same force, not giving his student any second to breathe. Even without using her quirk, she can keep up against him. Was her fight against Vlad also staged by her to hide her true ability? Was expulsion the only thing that would make her stop holding back? Though, he wonders the sudden change of mind.

Their staff clashed with a loud click.

The pro hero easily pushed the brunette's staff to hit the floor, holding it in place. He retreated back and swung the other end of his staff at her. She ducked down and took a step back. When his arms were positioned in a straight line, she thrust her staff into the hole of his sleeve.

' _Her timing's incredible.'_ Aizawa moved back with Hikari's staff holding his arms in place. His arms were spread out widely—the Bo staff was pinning him like a scarecrow. He saw her kicking his staff into her hands, pointing it directly at him. A smirk made its way up to his lips. _Finally_. "Heh—always expect the unexpected."

Aizawa inhaled a sharp breath and flexed his arms inwards, balling his hands to a fist. He crossed his arms and a loud crack was heard from behind him.

 _Crack_

Hikari's eyes almost bulged out when she saw Aizawa snap the Bo staff into two with his bare back.

"Sweet strawberry ice-cream!" The brunette exclaimed in surprise, staring as the two pieces of the staff slide down his arms and into his palms. She staggered back when Aizawa swung the two pieces of the staff simultaneously at her. She managed to block the both of them, though she didn't manage to block the second attack. Aizawa had swiped her off her feet, making her fall flat on the floor and pointed one of the pieces of the Bo staff at her nose.

Aizawa withdrew and stood straight, staring down at his student.

"You went beyond my expectations."

The brunette sat up and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Why did you disappoint me in the sports festival?" He continues, putting knifes into his words. "You could've easily reached the top three."

Hikari sighed loudly, averting her gaze elsewhere. "It's complicated..." she mumbled under her breath.

It wasn't that she doesn't want to win. It was just that their goals were different.

"You don't think that everyone here wants to win with their own effort?"

"I know, but—"

"How would Tokoyami feel when he finds out that you let him win?"

Hikari glued her mouth shut. "He would feel disappointed..." she mumbled, almost like a child being scolded by her mother. "I just thought...Tokoyami deserves to move forward."

"That's not all now is there?" Aizawa sighed before he crouched down to the brunette's level. "I've talked with your mother and Mr. Ienzo."

Hikari has heard bits from Ienzo and Aerith giving her a heads up in case Aizawa decided to confront her himself. From Ienzo, she knew that they told him she held back because of a certain man. They never mentioned any names or further detail, other than her being afraid to hurt others.

"You're here to learn to use your quirk and I'm here to guide you." Aizawa said, offering his hand for her to take. He helped her up, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to hold back in fear of hurting others. That's what teachers are for. We always keep an eye on our students, we know when things go out of hand. So go wild, kid. Show us what you got."

The keyblade wielder couldn't help but smile.

Even though all of this was a pretend for her

to have reassurance was a relief.

All of a sudden, Aizawa felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Hikari quickly pulled away. "Sorry, sir." she apologized for her inappropriateness, but that speech deserved a hug. Aizawa may not looked like it, but he's a good man with a golden heart. "I understand. Thank you, sir." she replied to his previous advice, a wide grin across her lips.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Stay sharp. I'm watching you, Leonhart."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari dragged her feet across the hallways towards the changing room.

After being thrown around, hit, smacked and challenged, she was finally out of the dojo. She didn't mind sparring with her friends and her teacher, but getting tossed around too much was beginning to make her body sore and bruising. Aizawa dismissed her just in time for the bell to ring, signaling that it was time for lunch.

The brunette was about to turn to a corner, but stopped abruptly when someone came out.

"Oh—sorry!" She apologized, taking a step back.

There was a sigh. "We got to stop meeting like this, _Ms. Foreigner._ " An indifferent look was seen across Shinsou's eyes as he stared down at the girl.

Truthfully, he didn't expect to meet the brunette so soon.

After the sports festival, in those two days off of school, he had been thinking to himself. Contemplating on how to apologize. He's a pretty honest and straightforward guy. He didn't understand why, but apologizing so openly was difficult for him to do.

He admitted his mistakes. He was in the wrong, but to be able to express his apology to the one girl who supports him was just so hard.

He thought of apologizing through text before speaking to the real person, but remembered—they haven't exchanged numbers.

He thought of waiting a few weeks, but it would be too late.

He wasn't shy. Just awkward—that's all.

 _Snap_

"Hello? Earth to, Mr. Purple Troll." Shinsou blinked when slender fingers snapped right in front of his eyes a few times. He averted his gaze to the girl as she crossed her arms, a teasing grin across her face. "Well, welcome back. I hope your trip to dreamland was pleasant." she said sarcastically.

The purple-haired boy snorted. "Enjoyable."

They were talking so casually—almost as if nothing ever happened between them. Shinsou knew, from her personality—Hikari is the type to be forgiving, but to him, he can't just stay quiet about it and do nothing.

"Hey—" Shinsou rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze averted elsewhere. "That day—Look, I'm sorry about what I said and how I acted." he apologized, rather straightforwardly.

Hikari stared at the tall boy and reached her hand out. She suddenly slapped her hands on his cheeks gently, surprising the boy. He stared at her with wide eyes, his face mushed together in her palms. She stretched his cheeks upwards to a smile. "Now we're even." she said in satisfactory. "Turn that frown upside down. It's—Okay, it's totally you when you're super frowny like a troll, but at least brighten up, okay?" she joked, a grin on her lips.

Shinsou stared at the girl before turning to look away, his sleeve covering half of his face. "...whatever."

The brunette leaned over, a teasing look across her face. "Hey, what's with the hiding? Are you shy?" she nudged him with her elbow a few times.

"More like you stink." Shinsou retorted sarcastically, still covering the bottom half of his face.

Hikari almost tripped. "What—?!" she exclaimed in surprise, pulling a face. "I don't stink—well maybe a little, but I have an excuse! I just got out of combat training!" she defended, pointing her finger at him.

Shinsou smirked, shoving his hands inside his pocket as he continued on his way towards the cafeteria. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you coming? The cafeteria's going to be full by the time we get there at this rate."

"I gotta change first! I reek, remember?" Hikari laughed, jogging up to catch up with the boy.

"I'll save you a seat then."

"Are you saying you'll pay for my lunch then?"

"Just this once."

 _To celebrate the day he truly accepted someone as a friend._

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari stood near the shoe lockers—waiting with Uraraka for Midoriya to finish speaking with All Might.

Despite everything, today was a good day for her—especially when Shinsou finally admits their friendship—though he didn't say it out loud.

The only thing that was amiss was how Iida was acting throughout the day.

"Hey, have you decided on a hero agency?" Uraraka asked curiously, peering over Hikari's shoulder to look at her empty form.

The brunette in questioned hummed in reply, thinking long and hard. After school had ended for the day, most of her classmates have already decided on which agency they want to intern for. She kept on looking over to the two pages and then to the empty form. She had circled the agencies that caught her interest, mostly the big hero names.

"Not yet..." The keyblade wielder replied.

She knew Uraraka would go for Gunhead since she told her herself. Yaoyorozu would go with Uwabami and Jirou would be with Death Arms. Neither of those heroes drafted her—so she can't work together with her friends.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Midoriya came jogging towards them, yelling his apologies for making the two girls wait for him. He took out his red shoes from the locker and his eyes wandered to the shoe locker on the top row. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened Iida's locker, finding it empty. "He went home first..." he sighed in worry.

"Iida said he has something to do after school..." Uraraka's voice trailed off in worry.

Midoriya nodded his head, closing the locker with a soft click. "Y—Yeah..."

The tallest of the three placed a hand on each of their shoulder. "Ingenium's a strong hero! I'm sure he's on his way to a full recovery! Let's keep our thoughts positive, hmm?" she encouraged, trying to brighten up the gloomy mood.

Both Midoriya and Uraraka exchanged looks, a smile slowly crawling up their face.

"You're right!" Uraraka said. "Ah, that's right! You know a lot about heroes! Maybe we can help Hikari choose a hero agency!" she continued, changing the topic completely.

Midoriya turned to look at Hikari. "A—Ah, of course! Can I see which one you're interested in?" he asked.

Hikari gave him the list.

The green-haired teen almost faint from shock when he saw the names printed out on the papers. There a few big names in the list. Hawks, Ryukyu and Sir Nighteye. There were a few other big names, but those names were nothing compared to the three. Two of the top ten and an ex-sidekick to All Might.

Midoriya gulped loudly. "W—Well, first thing's first... what are you trying to focus on? Judging from your quirk... you're more suited in a field combat—" he began to mutter under his breath, all words seemed to be a jumbled mess to the two girls. "—guess the top three really works out for you, Leonhart." he finished.

Hikari glanced over to look at Uraraka who looked just as confused as she is. "So... I'm guessing you're talking about Hawks, Ryukyu and Sir?"

"Sir... is a great pro hero, but his method is intense, I suppose? You could feel his intense gaze even though you're watching from the TV!" Midoriya exclaimed, a look of amazement across his eyes. "He mostly specializes in investigation and capture. Oh! And he works directly with the police too!"

Hikari crossed her arms, thinking. _'Intense. Hard. Definitely an intelligent guy... Why did he pick someone like me? Maybe, Sir's someone I should avoid...'_ she thought to herself, thinking back to the time they met. She was beginning to think that their encounter wasn't accidental.

"Hawks and Ryukyu are in the top ten. They mostly specialize in combat against villains." Midoriya explained as he gave the papers back to the owner. "Though, they're both specialized in combat, Hawks is more wide in information."

The keyblade wielder hummed.

Both Hawks and Ryukyu were good choices, but she needs someone who is a little carefree and has information. She imagined Hawks would be the perfect agency to go to since he fits what she was looking for.

A guy with a wide-range of information.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was Sunday morning when Iida decided to contact Leonhart.

His brother had finally woken up from his coma last night. His family couldn't be happier and more relieved to have him back. His mother had cried endlessly, embracing her eldest in her trembling arms. His father was there—beside his brother, crying and saying how it was a miracle and blessing to know he will make a full recovery.

Iida... he couldn't be happier. After days and days of waiting for his brother to wake up, he finally did.

That night, he could finally sleep in ease.

The next morning—while he was accompanying his brother, he made an odd request.

To invite Leonhart over.

Iida had asked him when he met his classmates and Tensei replied with a soft laugh.

Nevertheless, he sent a quick message to Leonhart, requesting for her time.

Leonhart replied back, saying that she would be happy to pay a visit.

"Class rep!"

Iida glanced up when he saw the brunette walking inside the hospital, a plastic bag in hand. She received a few shushes from the nurses because of her loud voice and she gave them an apologetic look before making her way towards where he stood.

"Sorry I made you wait long." Hikari apologized, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin across her lips.

Iida shook his head, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "No, it should be me who should apologize. I requested a moment of your time when it's a holiday." he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, making motions with his arm.

"Not at all! I'm glad you texted me of your brother's recovery!" Hikari grinned.

"That's right! Please, follow me." Iida directed his hand to the hallways. He helped her sign herself in with the nurse before taking her to his brother's room. Last night, his brother was moved from the ICU to a normal private wing with security guarding right in front of his doors. "I apologize for the tight security, Leonhart."

Hikari blew a raspberry. "Pssh! It's cool! I totally understand!" she waved his worries away—allowing the police to check her bags before allowing her inside the patient's room. When the door opened, she was already greeted by Tensei's voice.

"Ah, Leonhart! Good to see you!" Tensei greeted—a smile on his bandaged face.

Iida closed the door behind him as Hikari walked further inside the room.

"So glad to see you up and well, Mr. Iida—Ingenium." Hikari corrected. Calling two Iidas in the same room would be confusing, even though she calls her classmate by his title. She held up a plastic bag for him to see. When she received a text from Iida, saying that Tensei wanted to see her, she immediately sprang out of bed and packed one of Aerith's barley tea in the fridge—along with a few other items she bought as a get well soon present. "I got some barley tea! My mom made it—it's the best. I can guarantee you'll feel better after drinking it!" she placed the bottle on the stand beside his bed along with the plastic bag.

Tensei laughed. "You shouldn't have, but I appreciate it."

"Thank you, Leonhart! You're so thoughtful!" Iida said.

Hikari only gave him a smile—she was glad Iida was back to the way he was. "Ah, sorry... I didn't bring any cups with me..." she poured into Tensei's empty glass and looked around to search for another glass for Iida.

Iida raised his hand voluntarily. "I shall ask some from the nurse!" he stood up from his chair and began to march his way out of the room.

"I'm glad Class Rep's back to the way he was." Hikari voiced her thoughts, giving the glass to Tensei. She pulled on the chair beside the bed and sat on his, looking at the man with a serious yet concern look. "Class rep told me that you wanted to see me because you wanted to talk to me?"

Tensei look down into his reflection in the tea. "Yes... Leonhart, first of all, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart." he stared into his bandaged hand, a faint smile across his lips. "Without your medicine... I wouldn't even be here." he began.

"Don't say that..."

"I really thought I was a goner, but then I remembered the medicine you gave me. It was what saved me from death or any fatal injuries." Tensei's grip around the glass tightened as he continued. "I _can't_ thank you enough..." he raised his head, looking at the brunette.

Hikari smiled at him. "That's enough for me. I'm really glad you didn't forget about the potion." she grinned before reached inside to her backpack. She unzips the bag and pulled out a different container, but with the same liquid inside. Tensei had seen just a glimpse of it and he already knew what it was, he quickly stopped the girl from puling it out for the world to see. It was just the two of them, but he was cautious. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

Tensei looked genuinely concern for her. "Leonhart, another reason for me to ask you to come is to ask for you to stop giving your medicine to anyone." the odd request confused the brunette even further. She thought that the City of Heroes would want the instant healing drink. "I'm afraid it was my mistake to use it in front of Stain..." he sighed deeply, leaning back into his pillows.

"It's okay. Don't sweat about it, okay?" Hikari gave him a reassuring look, placing the bag down onto the floor.

A chuckle escaped Tensei's lips. "Right, of course. But... please be careful. I haven't talked this with anyone just yet... After my mistake, Stain wants to stop whoever is making these medicine—"

"Stop saying that it's your mistake. It's not your fault, you know." Hikari chided lightly, making the man look at her. "This Stain guy can do whatever he wants! Ain't a villain like him is gonna beat me!" she snapped her fingers, giving a funny look, hoping to make the situation lighter.

Tensei smiled. "Thank you, Leonhart." he took a sip from his barley tea and turned his head to look at the girl. "The internships are coming soon, right?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah!"

"If I may ask, which agency are you planning to intern at?"

"Hawks' actually." Hikari answered sheepishly.

Tensei blinked owlishly. "Hawks? That's pretty big. I worked with him a few times. Young, but he's really skilled. I bet he's even faster than me." he told with a laugh and Hikari couldn't help but smile. His laugher died down to a chuckle. "I apologize, Leonhart... it was selfish of me to think of such a request for you to do." he looked down into his tea, a ghost of a smile appearing.

Hikari tilted her head. "What kind of request?"

"For you to go to the same agency as Tenya and keep an eye on him for me."

The keyblade wielder blinked.

"I can still ask Mr. Aizawa to switch—"

Tensei stopped her. "No, there's no need. It was a selfish request. You should be free to choose whichever agency you want." he said and the brunette gave a slow nod. She was really considering to switch her agency to whatever Iida choose. "I can't help but feel that my little brother is planning something."

Hikari couldn't help but agree and she was worried.

 _To get revenge._ Was left unsaid.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: thank you guys so much for the continuous support!

JustAPasserBy: Thank you for taking your time to read this fic! I hope you feel better!

Lulu9814: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Guest: Stain gives me the creeps too, but he's one of the most well written villain lmaoo

Hello: not at all lolol

JuggernautJJ: He might be xD

Goxeris: Thank you! We'll find out in this chapter ;)

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: Let's see how things play out in this chapter xD

Engineer4Ever: that's true lol

TheParadoxicalOxymoron: XD she does need to step it up!

TheIrishWriter: the lungs are healed, but since potions or healing spells can't grow organs, she can't do much about it. And yup! That's Vanitas alright

Yuki: thank you! I hoped to make the interactions as in character as possible haha. Go for it! P.S. the movie, Gridlock?

Apacho1999: only 3 and a half months to go! We can do it! XD

Reversus12: thank you! Those fight scenes were pretty hard to type out, but I'm glad I could do it in the end lol

SilverStar56: thanks! And thank you for always helping me!

Edragom46: It's a surprise lol

AmericanNidiot: I can see that happening

SwanGirl24: I did post it in Tumblr, but I sketched out a new design that's similar.

* * *

Chapter 12  
the winged hero

* * *

"Thank you for visiting, Leonhart."

"I'll come and visit again! Take care, Mr. Iida!"

It was around three in the afternoon when Hikari decided that it was time to leave and let Tensei rest. Tensei insisted on her calling him by his name and address him as Ingenium in the field. She made a joke about calling Iida by his first name since he chose his first name as his hero name—the bespectacled boy was embarrassed about it and remarked that she too chose her own name as her hero alias. Tensei laughed, commenting on how close they are.

The door slid closed and the brunette glanced to look at the policeman—noticing that the man is still the same.

Both Iida and Hikari began to walk away from the private ward in silence, their footsteps echoing in the hallways.

"You really don't have to walk me out of the hospital, Class rep." the brunette said as they arrived at the nurse station. She signed herself out from the visitor list, writing down the exact time she left.

"Nonsense! It's the least that I could do since you refused to let me walk you to the station!" Iida replied, his back straight as he moved his arm up and down in a pattern. The nurse behind the counter giggled and Hikari gave her a confused look—making the nurse giggle even more. "I thank you so much for taking your time to see my brother, Leonhart!" he continued as they made their way to the elevator.

The brunette pressed the button. "Not at all, Class rep. Like I said, I'm glad you asked me to come." she reminded the boy. Though she was glad that Iida was finally Iida again, she can't help but feel that something was off about him. She felt it just like Tensei. They noticed the distant look in Iida's eyes and it concerned them a lot. Before she could even ask him about the internships, the familiar ring from the elevator was heard.

The elevator door hissed open and the two teens walked inside the empty space.

"Leonhart," Iida began as the door closed. "I know what my brother told you. I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to worry about me." he reassured, a smile on his lips though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hikari instantly saw the lie. "If you ever need to talk, I'm all ears, Class rep." she pointed her finger to her ear, ignoring him as she pressed the first floor. She leaned against the wall, facing the tall boy standing in front of her. He stared at her with wide eyes—surprise written all over his face. "I used to have the same look you have."

"You...?" Iida blinked. He didn't expect Leonhart to be the type to take the path of vengeance. She was a cheerful and sweet girl who likes to help others—though sometimes a rulebreaker and often picks fights with Bakugou.

The brunette gave a nod. "It doesn't bring you peace, but more hurt."

She recalled the memories a few years back. She didn't know what came over her when she saw Ansem after Sora had stabbed himself with the keyblade to free Kairi's heart. She was angry and wanted nothing more than to hurt him for causing so much pain to her friends. It didn't give her a peace state of mind—not until Kairi brought Sora back from being a Heartless. She was too quick to judge and blamed it all on Riku—even though it wasn't his fault. The seed of hate began to grow until one day she wanted to take all her anger out on him. It took her a while and a trip to Castle Oblivion to realize her own mistakes.

The keyblade wielder took a step forward. "I'm not saying that we let go of the Hero Killer—what he did was terrible! Absolutely terrible!" she huffed out, obviously mad that the Hero Killer is going around killing and injuring innocent heroes. Not to mention that the Hero Killer has even dared to hurt Tensei and Iida—though emotionally. "I'm just saying... There must be another way than getting revenge and handling things by yourself, Iida." she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Iida stayed quiet and the door to the elevator opens.

"Thank you, Leonhart."

Hikari laughed. "Someone has to look out for the class rep." she said as Iida followed her out of the elevator. They continued on their way out of the hospital, walking out of the automatic doors. Iida didn't say anything to her as they walk—she took that silence as a sign. A sign that he didn't listen to her words. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Hey." she called out to him, snapping her fingers.

Iida raised his chin, looking at the brunette in front of him.

"Promise me, Class rep, that you won't go on your own and get revenge." Hikari pointed a finger gun at him before changing it, holding a pinky up.

The boy raised his hand, linking his pinky with the girl's.

"Of course, Leonhart."

 _He promised, a smile on his face._

 _But she knew he didn't mean it._

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"...what?"

"I know it's a bit sudden, but I just can't seem to make up my mind." Hikari laughed sheepishly, feeling the stares not only from her homeroom teacher, but from the other teachers as well.

A few days passed and she decided to tell Aizawa of her decision to change hero office from her current choice. She had thought long and hard about Tensei's request. She tried to talk Iida out of his plan and waited a few days to see if Iida really considered her words—though he made it seem not that obvious to his friends, she could still see the emotion going through his eyes. She knew that he won't let it go that easily.

The next time she visited Tensei, she asked him where Iida had decided to intern at. Tensei told her that Iida choose Manual's Hero Office. When asked, Iida just reasoned because it's closer to visit him.

Both Tensei and Hikari knew there was a double meaning behind Iida choosing Manual's Hero Office.

The pro's office was at Hosu City.

The city where the Hero Killer was last seen.

 _Please look after Tenya for me._

Though, Tensei specifically told her not to follow his words, but after realizing Iida _might still_ be up to something, she decided that Iida is more important than interning with the number 3 hero.

"You do realize that the internship starts in two days, right?" Aizawa gave the brunette a dead look and she smiled sheepishly. "...fine." he sighed heavily before turning to look at his computer.

His student seemed to surprise him every time. She came out of the blue during lunch time and suddenly asked him if it was possible to switch agencies for the internship. If she had asked him on Monday, then it would be easier.

Truthfully, she can't actually change agencies once the form is submitted to him. Then, he remembered Snipe's words about the third years regretting their choice. It would double his work since he would have to report to Principal Nezu and then make another arrangement for the transportation, _and_ call the current hero office, but anything to make his students not regretting their life choice.

He opened Leonhart's form and backspaced her current choice. It made him wonder. Why did Leonhart suddenly change her mind from going with the number 3 hero? He thought that it was an excellent choice to get recognized and an excellent way to gain experience and popularity.

"Which agency are you choosing? This is your _last_ chance, Leonhart." The man emphasized, giving a pointed look from the corner of his eyes. His fingers hoovered over the keyboard—waiting for the girl to tell him her choice.

Hikari gave a sheepish look. "Yeah—right, sorry." she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. Though the other teachers seem to mind their own business again, her teachers still have their eyes on her. She cleared her throat, straightening up a little bit. "I was thinking—no. I decided to go with Native Hero Office." she answered.

She did a background search on all the agency that picked her—trying to find an agency that was as close to Hosu City. Sadly, Manual didn't pick her and she was a bit disappointed. She found agencies all the way in Sapporo to Osaka. Fortunately, there was one. Native choose her to intern at his office. Based directly in Hosu City—she can definitely keep an eye on Iida and possibly the Hero Killer.

Aizawa's finger twitched. "What?"

 _Keep an eye out for Leonhart, Shouta._

How could he forget?

Tensei was the one who told him.

The Hero Killer is hunting someone.

In other words— _his student_.

A few days ago, he and a few others went to visit Tensei in the evening. They were classmates during their high school years in U.A. and as pro heroes, they work alongside each other in a lot of cases. It was a shock for them to hear the news of their friend attacked and almost killed by a villain. They expect to go to the ICU ward and prepared for the worse. For someone who was heavily injured and most likely paralyzed from the diagnosis the doctors gave, Tensei looked well and on his way to a full recovery.

The doctor said that it was a miracle.

They found out, the reason Tensei escaped death's hands was because of Leonhart.

Her potion had saved another person and yet she received the worst kind of attention.

Aizawa knew that something like this would bring some unwanted attention to his student, but he never expected a serial killer to be out to get her. Tensei had told them about it— _warned_ them if word ever got out of Leonhart's potion—she will be next in the Hero Killer's list. It was fortunate that not many knew Leonhart's potion, nor has it been made public.

The man told Principal Nezu about this and they discussed whether to cancel this year's internship or not. In conclusion, they decided not to cancel. It didn't make sense to the public if they were to cancel the internship just because of an anonymous giver being targeted by the Hero Killer. It would be an obvious clue that the 'anonymous giver' is from U.A.

It was decided, depending on the agency Leonhart choose. If the hero agency she chose is capable of protecting her, then the school would allow it. But if they think the agency is not capable, they would ask for her to either pick another one or intern with one of the teachers in U.A.

"Why?" Aizawa asked rather straightforward. Tensei told them that Leonhart took Stain's threat calmly—openly if he might say. Almost as if she was prepared to face the serial killer.

Leonhart laughed. "I just thought five hours in a train is a bit tiring. Native's hero office is closer."

 _A lie_.

"Is that so?"

Aizawa doesn't mean to talk down the pro hero's ability, but he doesn't think Native's quirk is capable of handling Stain while protecting his student. In fact, no one knew what exactly Stain's quirk does. They weren't sure of what type of hero could stop the villain.

Leonhart's first choice was Hawks Hero Office. Number three hero and very powerful. Based in Kyushu—500 miles away from the main city and the Hero Killer, a perfect hiding place until things calm down. They informed the pro hero firsthand of the situation and he agreed to take her under his wing despite being told there was a chance he might face the Hero Killer.

It was too much of a coincidence that Iida also choose Hosu City.

Aizawa glanced down to the paper beside his keyboard. "You got picked by Ryukyu and Sir Nighteye, why not pick from either of them instead? Their office is around Tokyo as well."

Hikari averted her gaze. "Uh... well—" she trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse. "Native's office is not as busy as them?"

A sigh escaped Aizawa's nose. "You're only going to Native because you're worried about Iida, right?"

Hikari pursed her lips. "Yes..." she admitted. There was no use lying to a man who can read her like a book. "I mean—Who wouldn't? Class rep choose an agency in Hosu City and there's probably a chance he might go after the hero killer—"

"Like what you're doing now?"

"Well, that's—"

" _Different_?" Aizawa finished, making the brunette beside him stop. Of course, he knew what the girl was trying to say. It's a different case since she was going to Native to protect Iida, but that also means putting herself in the same situation. Before she could even continue her rant, he turned around in his seat, giving a stern look. "Need I remind you that the Hero Killer is after you?" he said, keeping his voice low.

" _But_ he doesn't know that it's me." Hikari remarked, making a point.

"Leonhart, I get what you're trying to do, but I'll have to stop you there." Aizawa began, tugging his scarf down just a little. He admits—Leonhart's will is stronger than many. She was willing to risk her own safety to protect Iida. Definitely a hero-like thing to do. Though he blames Tensei a little for putting ideas into her head. "You're strong. But you're just a _student_. This is not your responsibility." he continued.

Hikari frowned. "But—"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose at his student's persistence. "The hero killer is after _you_ — _not_ Iida." he reminded the thing his student always neglects. If he did approve of her going to Native instead of Hawks, it would just risk her safety and those around her even more. There was a high chance the Hero Killer would still be around Hosu City. If she used that healing potion or her magic healing—the Hero Killer would figure it out easily. "You need to think before you decide. If the Hero Killer finds out, you would be putting everyone's lives on the line." he lectured, his arms crossed.

The brunette sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. If the Hero Killer finds out, he might use Iida as bait or hostage just to kill her. She wasn't sure of the villain's quirk, but she was sure she can handle it. There was a higher chance of Iida going after the Hero Killer than the Hero Killer finding out that she's was the one who gave the potion to Tensei.

"Then why let class rep intern at Hosu City?"

Aizawa was beginning to get a headache. "Stubborn girl..." he exhaled, tucking his chin in his scarf. He raised his gaze up, staring at the brunette's calculating blue eyes. "It's better to let him intern at Hosu City rather than somewhere else where he could possibly run away from his supervisor. From the last attack, Hosu City's security has been doubled. There's more pro heroes patrolling around—if it puts your mind at ease."

Hikari blinked. It did give reassurance to her.

"You're not the only one who noticed, Leonhart." Aizawa said, sighing. He saw understanding light up in her eyes as he finally convinced her mind.

The brunette opened her mouth. "But—"

The pro hero's eyes flashed red as his hair stands upwards. "Either stay with Hawks or intern under _me_. I'll train you to the bone and make you _wish_ you stayed with the bird instead." he said, a warning tone in his voice.

"...no thanks, sir."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari sighed heavily, dragging her feet across the hallway.

Debating with Aizawa drained her. The man always has something to rebuttal her argument. She made valid points, but he made an even more valid point than her. Plus, the threat he threw at her seemed so real. She chose to stay with her current choice, Hawks, since she can't help but admit defeat.

The brunette pulled out her phone from her pocket, checking the time. _'I still have twenty minutes till lunch ends...'_ she had promised to catch up with Shinsou after finishing her business with Aizawa. The boy promised to save her a seat, but he said no promises that he would buy her lunch again. She agreed to it since it was fair. She glanced over to her left when she felt someone starring at her. "Huh?" she blinked confusedly.

There was something wrong with the poster on the bulletin board.

An overly large head replaced Principal Nezu's head on the poster.

"So, you noticed me, huh?" the face laughed.

Hikari jumped back, keeping a tight grip on her phone. "What?!" she shouted, her eyes wide and jaw dropped in surprise.

The face laughed again. "Gimme a minute, kay?" he said as his face sunk into the wall. The brunette waited for him to resurface, but a minute passed and there was still no sign of cartoon-face showing up. She looked over to her phone again, checking the time. She really didn't want to keep Shinsou waiting, but she also didn't want to be rude to cartoon-face. "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!" a cheerful voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Ah no, it's okay...?" Hikari waved off his apology as she puts away her phone inside her pocket. She stared at the boy with the cheerful face. She had seen him from somewhere, but she just can't seem to put her finger on it.

"Togata. Togata Mirio! Nice to meet you!" Togata introduced himself, a smile plastered on his face. "Leonhart Hikari, right? You're pretty famous among us third years! One of the energetic ones from class A!" he laughed.

Togata has always been curious of the first years from class A ever since he heard of a late entry being placed inside the hero course. He has heard rumors that the exam the transfer student took was different from the regular entrance exam. Some of his classmates say that she had to battle her way into the hero course with a teacher and some told him that she has to fight robots twice the size of the original.

His curiosity doubled after the USJ attack. Though he was mortified at the fact his juniors have to face something so dangerous in their first year, he was relieved that all of the students made it out alive. Rumors began to spread about the first years—one of those rumors were about Leonhart. A student who was able to go on par with an artificial human that was made to kill All Might.

During the sports festival, he was bummed out that he couldn't watch his juniors since the festival were held at the same time. Finding out that Nighteye himself was present during the first year's match was surprising. Nighteye taking an interest in taking a first year was so unexpected and at the same time it excites him at the thought of working alongside a junior.

He didn't know Leonhart was the student his mentor was interested in until today when Aizawa mentioned his name. He always thought Sir was interested in taking someone charismatic like Kirishima or Tetsutetsu. Leonhart was leaning towards the mysterious type. He had watched the recording online and he was surprised to see Leonhart only made it to the quarter finals. She certainly didn't match up to the rumors. It made him curious.

"I guess we are after the whole USJ thing, huh?" Leonhart replied.

Togata nodded his head. "Yup!" he popped the p, posing with a thumbs up. "Sorry about earlier! Just thought that it might be a good first impression!" he placed his hands on his hips, a joyful laugh escaping his lips.

"It did leave an impression." The brunette grinned. She can't say that it was the best first impression anyone has ever made, but it was different in a way. "Is there anything you need, Togata-senpai?" she asked, glancing up to look at him.

Togata froze comically.

The girl stiffened. "Is something wrong? Should I call Recovery Girl—"

The blond laughed. "Nope, not at all! I was just a bit embarrassed. No one has ever called me that before!" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The girl gave him an uncertain smile as she waited for him to answer her previous question. "Actually, I want to apologize for eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping?" Hikari parroted. Oh. She remembered seeing him inside the teacher's office when she first walked in—he was talking with Snipe, but at that time, she wasn't paying attention to him.

"It was wrong of me to eavesdrop on your conversation with Eraserhead." Togata crossed his arms, his smile dropping to a disappointed and shameful pout. As soon as his smile disappeared another one replaced it. "But I can't help but listen when I heard Sir's name being mentioned!" he wiped his nose with his thumb, his pout replaced with a toothy grin.

Hikari's lips formed into an O, nodding her head at realization. "Oh..."

"You're the first year Sir has taken an interest in!" Togata said, pointing his finger at the brunette. He then pointed a thumb to himself. "I've been working with him for a year now and never have I seen Sir so interested in taking another student!" he informed and watched the girl's expression still remain surprised.

"Really?" Hikari rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish look across her face. Though on the outside she was calm, she began to think of the reasons why Togata suddenly approached her. Was Nighteye really on to her? Did All Might's ex-sidekick figured out that she doesn't actually 'exist'? It was to be expected, but this soon? She thought her identity as Leonhart Hikari would've lasted longer. "I didn't expect a strict and intimidating guy like him would choose someone like me—no offense though." she laughed jokingly.

"None taken! Sir's just like how you described him!" Togata laughed, waving his hand in front of his face. He didn't understand it at first—why Nighteye would choose someone like Leonhart. She wasn't as passionate as the others, but he understood now. "I guess, you kind of reminded him of All Might."

The brunette's lips parted. "What? Really? What part of me reminded him of All Might?" she laughed. As far as she knows, she's small compared to the number one hero and she was sure she doesn't have super strength or a million-watt smile that could light up the whole city.

"You choose to be with your friend instead of interning with a top hero! That's what I call a great friend and an inspiring hero!" Togata answered happily.

He heard bits and bits of the conversation. Something about Leonhart worrying about her friend going after the Hero Killer. He didn't want to sound mean, but many pro heroes tried their luck to capture the Hero Killer and they all failed. The rumors about Leonhart might say that she's strong and capable of defeating a villain on her own, but he was worried she might end up going to the bad end even though she was only there to keep an eye on her friend.

"If I was such a great friend then I could've at least convinced Mr. Aizawa." Hikari sighed, looking down with a disappointed and worried look.

Togata hummed. "I dunno much about the whole situation, but Eraserhead's right!" he undoubtfully agreed with the black-haired man's decision. "You gotta trust the heroes around Hosu City and your friend's mentor."

The brunette looked out the window. "I know, but I just thought that there must be something more than I can do."

Togata stared at the girl and a grin appeared.

"No doubt... Sir would've really liked you."

Hikari couldn't help but smiled. _Maybe he would._

"Hey, there's still time. Wanna grab something from the cafeteria? As an apology, it's my treat!" Togata laughed, pointing his finger at the direction of the cafeteria.

"Ah, you don't have to. My friend's waiting there."

"Great! Let's eat together then! I'll pay for them as well!"

"..."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I left you alone for ten minutes and you become friends with Tin tin."

"...I'm sorry?"

Shinsou sighed. The meeting with his senior went...well. He was nice and loud—matching his friend's upbeat personality. It was awkward at first and Hikari kept on giving him apologetic looks for bringing a senior and a stranger. He wasn't complaining since the guy bought them desserts. Though, he sat with them until the bell rang. The guy walked with them, dropping him off in his class before continuing on his way to drop his friend in her class as well.

Togata was too energetic and talkative for his liking.

"Some senior you got there." Shinsou said, his hands shoved inside his pockets. "Glad he's not mine."

Hikari elbowed his arm. "Don't say that. Togata-senpai is pretty awesome." she knew that the guy seemed familiar. She had seen him in the videos from last year's sports festival. He didn't end up as the top three, but when she looked more into his profile. The guy has been interning with Nighteye for a year and has caught many villains under the number one's ex-sidekick. "He's going to be your senior too when you join the hero course, ya'know." she smirked.

Shinsou sighed, not answering Hikari's remark.

"Whatever... Your internships start in two days, right?" the purple-haired boy decided to change the subject.

Hikari nodded her head. "Yeah—hey, wha'cha will be doing anyway?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Normal school days, obviously."

"Aw c'mon! Don't be such a sour troll." Hikari sniggered—it was obvious that Shinsou doesn't like his nickname, but she used it anyway. She had left her jacket inside the classroom when she meets up with Shinsou before he goes home. Only the department of heroic students have additional classes. "How about you start working out on your noodle arms? And who knows? Maybe one day your arms might turn into these big guns!" she raised her arms, flexing them with a few poses.

"There's nothing to see." Shinsou snorted.

"Hey!"

"But I guess you're right." The boy raised his hand, staring at his palm. He curled his fingers into a fist and furrowed his eyebrows down, a determined look across his eyes. "I should start training my body."

The keyblade wielder smiled.

"Maybe we can train together!" Hikari suggested, pointing a finger to herself. She had trained under a lot of people. She was sure she can train someone else just as good as her mentors. The exercise the committee have to go through every day would work best for someone new like Shinsou. It wasn't as tough and hardcore as Phil's hero training. "Leo— _my pops_! Is actually a trainer too! He likes to train me and has these really good exercise methods!" she quickly corrected herself, hoping Shinsou won't notice her calling her _father_ by his nickname.

Though sometimes she complained about Leon waking her up in the morning, the exercise was what keeps her body fit as a keyblade wielder. She still does it when she moved temporarily to the City of Heroes, just not as often since she does train every day in U.A.

The purple-haired boy turned to look at her. "That would be...nice. How about we start after your internships?"

The brunette's eyes brightened. "Definitely!"

"Which hero are you going for anyway?"

"Hawks actually." Hikari crossed her arms. Arguing with Aizawa would just lead her to a hellish internship with said man himself. She had reached a deadend to switch internships and decided to trust her friends more. Though, logically Aizawa would've told Iida's mentor and there were hints that Aizawa himself might be in Hosu City during the internships. She hoped that her instincts were right.

"The number 3 hero? All the way in Kyushu?"

"Aw, don't miss me, I'll be back before you know it!" Hikari sniggered behind her hand as Shinsou rolled his eyes.

Shinsou shoved his hands into his pockets. "I thought you would've picked someone like Ryukyu." he said, remembering the choices Hikari told him.

"Eh... I would, but Hawks seems like a pretty chill guy."

The bell rang, signaling that the ten-minute break was over.

Shinsou adjusted the strap to his bag. "See you later then."

"Hey, Shinsou! I'll buy you some souvenirs!"

The boy raised his hand as he walked away, a miniscule smile on his lips.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Everyone got their costumes? Remember, you're not allowed to wear them in public."

Hikari shifted the brief case in her hand. She didn't know how her new costume looked like since she just got it on the same day. Actually, she was fine with wearing her usual attire, but since it was necessary to submit a draft of her hero costume to the school, she went along with it.

"Don't drop them or anything." Aizawa continued, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Ashido raised her case above her head, a big smile across her face. "Yessir!"

Aizawa averted his gaze at the pink-haired student. "Speak clearly! It's _'yes, sir,'_ , Ashido." he scolded.

The girl pouted. "Yes, sir..."

The pro hero turned his attention back to his students. "Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships." he said and everyone nodded their head. "That's all, dismiss!"

"Yes, sir!"

Hikari glanced to her right, her eyes following Iida. The moment Aizawa dismissed everyone—Iida immediately left without saying anything. She was about to go after him, to remind him of the promise he made, but Midoriya and Uraraka beat her to it. They looked worried as they called his name.

"If it ever gets too much and you need to talk... just say something." Midoriya said, his voice laced with concern. "We're your friends."

Uraraka nodded her head.

Iida turned around. "Sure."

The boy noticed Hikari staring at him and he gave her a nod before turning around to walk towards the entrance gate.

"Shouldn't you be on your way too?" Aizawa walked towards her, his hands shoved inside his pocket as he came to a stop and stood beside the girl. She answered him with a low yeah. The man had known of Iida's intention since day one—way before Tensei had told him. He took it his responsibility to watch over the class representative. "You worry too much. Try thinking for yourself once." he sighed, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"If it's alright, let me use my quirk—"

"Does your quirk even last that long? How far is your range?" Aizawa cuts her off, making the brunette stop.

She wanted to say yes.

The man let out a grunt. "Just get going. I'll take it from here, Leonhart."

The keyblade wielder finally smiled. There finally was some reassurance. She could confirm from that single line—that Aizawa would look after Iida.

"Thank you, sir."

"Stubborn girl..."

The brunette turned around and left her homeroom teacher to regroup with whoever was left around the center. Aside from herself—Kaminari and Tokoyami were still at the meeting point. She regrouped with them, a grin on her face as she greeted her two classmates.

"Just in time! We're going to buy some snacks! You coming?" Kaminari was the first to greet her, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the convenience store behind them.

Hikari gave a nod. "You betcha I am!"

"There are a lot more choices beyond the gates. We can choose from there." Tokoyami suggested and the other two agreed.

"So, I heard you two are going to intern at the same agency, Hawks, right?" Kaminari asked the two walking behind him as he went through the automatic gates first. He picked up his ticket on the other side, placing it away before he loses it. He waited for his two friends as they went through the gates.

"Correct." the jet-black feathered bird replied.

"Yup."

Tokoyami was surprised when Leonhart chose the same agency as him. He had found out two days before when Yaoyorozu questioned her pick. He thought that it was an opportunity to observe his classmate better. She had won a fight against Bakugou—one of the strongest fighters in class. He didn't want to believe that she won against Bakugou and lost to someone like him. Sure, it was luck that led him into the finals, but he was sure Leonhart could've easily turn the situation so that she could win and advance into the next round.

Leonhart walked beside the blond. "I heard from Jirou that you're going for Electro Rock."

Despite being so carefree, Leonhart is actually pretty observant.

"Yeah! I bet Electro Rock is a fun guy!" Kaminari grinned as he took a few packages of snacks from the shelves.

"I bet he is! I just hope Hawks is as nice as the fans say." the brunette joked as she also took a few snacks from the shelves, placing them inside her basket. She had done research over Hawks and watched videos about his fans talking about him. Of course, his fans would definitely say nice things about him, but she can't find a single negative word from anyone. "Bet he likes Tokoyami more though." she said, glancing over to the boy beside her.

Tokoyami took a box of apple flavored cookies. "Nonsense. I'm certain Hawks is fair in terms of hospitality." he placed the box inside the same basket as the girl since she insisted on paying together to save some time.

"That's all you're getting, Tokoyami?" Kaminari looked over to the snack and the bird boy nodded his head.

Hikari gave him a deadpan look. "Are you serious, Tokoyami? We're going on a five-hour train ride! You're gonna starve if you only eat that!" she said, agreeing with the blond. "Let's buy some lunch boxes!" she exclaimed, dragging the bird boy towards the lunch box section.

The trio finished shopping ten minutes later, plastic bags in hand.

"Well, I better get going! My train leaves in twenty!" Kaminari waved his hand goodbye to his two classmates. "Good luck, guys!"

Hikari waved her hand back. "You too!"

"Shall we depart as well, Leonhart?" Tokoyami asked, coming from her left. "Our train leaves in ten minutes. Tis best if we prepare." he reminded.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah! Which platform again?"

"12."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Argh—finally some freedom!"

"...You're exaggerating."

Tokoyami didn't want to admit it out loud, but Leonhart was right.

They had been inside the shinkansen for five hours—straight from Musutafu to Hakata Station. It had been exciting at first, chatting and looking out their window to look at the views, but after the second hour, they began to get tired and antsy. Take it from Leonhart who has slept three to four times during their trip. Once every twenty minutes, she would wake up, sigh and then try to go back to sleep.

Leonhart sighed deeply, stretching her arms above her head. "Man... Why didn't Mr. Aizawa book us a plane instead?" she complained, rubbing the back of her aching neck. "It's cheaper, right? I don't mind going on a budget airline..." she huffed as she tied her messy hair into a low ponytail.

"It would save us a lot of time as well..." Tokoyami agreed, taking his brief case from the floor.

They stretched out, took a few deep breathes of fresh air before continuing their way to Hawks Hero Office. From Aizawa, they were informed that Hawks would pick them up himself from the station. They just have to exit through the central gate and see if they could find a flashy guy with red wings.

Hikari stood on her brief case, trying to look over the sea of people for their mentor. "Well, Tokoyami, do you see our boss?" she asked him, a hand above her eyes.

Tokoyami shook his head.

"Hey, hey, you're Tokoyami Fumikage and Leonhart Hikari, right?" a man came up to them, wearing a white toga costume and what seem to be a bird mask over his head. The two teens nodded and the man smiled. "I'm Trixx! One of Hawks' sidekicks! I'm here to pick you guys up!" he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Trixx." Tokoyami and Hikari bowed down their head in respect.

Trixx laughed, waving his hand. "Just Trixx is fine!" the man motioned his hand for the two interns to follow him, which they did. They both trailed after behind him, exchanging looks to one and another. "I hope you kids weren't disappointed to see me." he laughed jokingly, glancing over his shoulder to look at the two kids.

"Not at all! We were just told to look for Mr. Hawks once we arrived." Hikari replied politely. She didn't know what to address the number 3 hero. She heard that he doesn't care about formalities, but better safe and sorry. "Thanks for picking us up, Trixx!"

Tokoyami nodded his head in return. "Indeed."

The brown-haired man laughed. "It can't be helped! There was an emergency and Hawks was called at the last minute." he explained and the two kids understood the situation. He stopped right in front of a minivan. "I know you kids are probably tired from that five-hour train ride, but could you guys bear with another ten-minute ride in the car?" he asked as he pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"We survived five-hours, what more can ten-minutes do?" Hikari laughed.

"That's the spirit!" a voice from above them said as a large shadow covered them. They glanced up to find a young man with large red wings protruding from his back. Hikari squinted to look at him and she placed a hand over her eyes to block the sunlight. The man landed on top of the minivan and sat on the roof. "Sorry I'm late, kiddos, got a little distracted." he casually ate one of the chicken pops from the box in his hand.

Both Hikari and Tokoyami glanced at each other before staring at the man sitting on the minivan's roof.

"Want one?" the man offered his snack to the two kids.

"Uh... no thanks?" Hikari replied, taking a step back.

Trixx grinned. "Did you get the robbers, Hawks?" he asked, just as casually as his boss.

Hikari turned her attention to the man as he jumped down from the roof. She knew from the interview shows and magazines that Hawks is a casual and laidback man, but she thought that was just his TV persona. She never expected him to have the same personality when off camera.

Hawks' wings dropped a bit. "Yup, Westwood's taking care of the rest." he replied before turning his head to look at the two kids. "So, how about we head on over to my nest and get you guys settled in? Oh, you guys can call me Hawks. No formalities needed." he slides the door open and placed one foot inside.

"You're going by car?" Hikari blurted out, staring at the man as he stopped to look at her. She cleared her throat, realizing her bluntness. "Uh... well, I just thought you might... you know? Fly?"

The man laughed. "Don't worry, the van's big enough to fit all of us in. I'm not that _big_." his feathers suddenly shed by themselves and they telekinetically went inside the van.

Trixx sat on the driver's seat and started the car, leaving the two teens outside.

Hikari shifted the bag in her hand. She sniggered to herself as she nudged the bird boy beside her with her elbow. "I guess you could say that he's _winging_ it."

Tokoyami gave Hikari a deadpan look. " _Leonhart_..."

From inside the van, Hawks laughed. "Hey, I like this one!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Since they were 500 miles away from their homes, Hawks made it his priority to get the kids settled in.

"Alright, my little chicklings! Put your stuff away and gear up!" Hawks clapped his hands, a smile across his lips. He had both Leonhart and Tokoyami stay in the guest rooms at his office building, separately of course. There were a few guest rooms for his sidekicks to rest—especially after a long day. "I'll be waiting for you guys in the fifth floor!" he said cheerfully before going inside the spacious elevator.

This was the first time he had ever participated in the sports festival and nominated someone—two actually.

He never really had any interest in taking any interns—unlike all those other pro heroes. When he heard about the attack in U.A., he was surprised. One of the most top-notch security was breached by a ground of punks who called themselves the League of Villains.

What better way to know than asking from the kids in class A?

Both Tokoyami and Leonhart caught his eyes, not just because they're from class A of U.A., but they have also peeked his interest. To someone like him, the fight between his two interns at the sports festival seem staged on Leonhart's part. He knew something was off about the fight when Leonhart didn't continue her attack after she threw fire at Tokoyami.

Imagine his surprise when he received a call directly from the Principal himself, concerning about one of his interns.

Apparently, for some reason, the Hero Killer is after Leonhart.

Now he was curious. _Really_ curious.

"Whoa!"

Hawks turned his attention when he heard his interns arriving. The girl was gawking while the bird boy looked around curiously. The floor they were on was his training room. The whole floor was designed to his liking. The high ceilings provided him large enough space to fly around freely without fear of knocking things over.

"You guys sure took your time getting ready." Hawks stood up from one of the training equipment he had sat on. He walked towards the middle and the two kids followed him. "But nice costumes! I like the designs, very simple and stuff." he pointed finger guns at the two of them, a grin on his face.

Hikari laughed nervously. "...thanks." the support company had changed a few of her designs and gave her a note saying that all those belts she put in her costume were impractical, so they took it out of the design. She couldn't help but agreed. She wasn't a fan of skintight body suits either and preferred casual over something tight and revealing.

"May we ask what shall we be doing?" Tokoyami asked, the cape around his body rustled when he took a few steps forward to stand beside his friend.

The pro hero hummed. "Good question! Actually, before we go out, I wanna test you guys." his wings shed themselves again and he took off his jacket. His feather then attached themselves back as he tied his jacket around his waist. He spread his wings out, making him appear bigger. "To, you know, see if you're ready to go out into the field or not. I have to make sure my sidekicks and interns are able to fight for themselves, ya'know!" he shrugged, a lopsided smile on his lips as he took off his visors.

The two interns exchanged looks.

Hikari decided to take off her belt and jacket since they were brand new and she doesn't want them to get shredded by Hawks' feathers. She walked over to the side of the room, placing her stuff on the floor and took the staff from her belt—something that was given to her by Aerith during her visit. She went back to the middle of the room, standing beside Tokoyami.

Hawks taps his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for either of his two interns to attack him. "Well? Whacha guys waiting for? Hit me up with all you got!" he laughed, a hand shoved into his pocket. "If you're not gonna start then I will!" a flock of his feathers shot out from his wings.

Leonhart was the first to act, pushing Tokoyami out of the way as she jumped to the left to avoid the feathers.

"Hoo~ you're quick! Let see if you chicks can dodge all of it!" Hawks telepathically called his feathers back, turning them around to chase after the two kids.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted and a shadow-like creature appeared. The creature waved its hand, knocking all the feathers away.

The girl extended her staff and blocked all of the feathers aimed at her. She was about to go after Hawks, but stopped as more feathers came after her. She took a few steps back and kept moving around to dodge and block the annoying feathers. They were moving around everywhere—and what's more, they were endless. They kept coming after her and Tokoyami while Hawks just watched them with amusement.

Tokoyami's eyes widened when a few of Hawks' feathers lifted him up by the back of his cape—quite effortlessly if he might add. He clicked his tongue and quickly slipped out from his cape, risking to fall from height than be defeated in the first minute. He couldn't fly—he doesn't have wings, but Dark Shadow can break his fall.

"Gotcha!" Leonhart exclaimed as she caught him midair—her whole body covered in the same blue aura she used in the festival. She landed on the floor gently and placed him down. Dark Shadow reappeared beside them, looming over them from behind. "We can't get close to him with these feathers around." she huffed, holding her staff again.

 _"Aye! They're so annoying!"_ Dark Shadow agreed.

Hawks gave them a pout. "'Ey, that's my quirk you're talking about." he shouted. Never once has he moved from his spot.

"As expected of the number 3 hero..." Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement. "The best way to land a hit on him is the element of surprise." he said under his breath before sending Dark Shadow forward.

"A direct confrontation, huh? You guys didn't even form a plan." Hawks moved his wings and a flock of feathers shot themselves at Dark Shadow's head. The shadow faced them head on, deflecting them with its hands.

The pro hero took a step back, easily avoiding Dark Shadow's claws. He leaned back, hands in his pockets as he effortlessly dodged the shadow's attacks. "C'mon, guys. You can do better than this—" his eyes narrowed when Leonhart was nowhere near Tokoyami.

Hawks sharply turned around when his eyes caught a glimpse of something moving behind him. Because of his wings, he felt the vibration in the air, telling him that someone was coming from behind. He didn't feel it at first, but when Leonhart suddenly appeared, his senses flared back, alerting him of a sneak attack. He noted, it was a purple aura this time instead of a blue one.

Hawks plucked out a long feather from his wing and used it as a sword to block Leonhart's staff. Leonhart pulled back and swung the other end of her staff at his feet. He blocked it again with his right wing. He moved his wing upwards and flicked the brunette's nose with the end, surprising her.

"Nice move there! I'm impressed!" Hawks laughed as he plucked another long feather from his other wing. "Which means, I can go serious too!"

As he dealt with Leonhart and Dark Shadow, he sent out his feathers to deal with Tokoyami—the shadow's host.

Hikari quickly summoned a colorful frog to be with Tokoyami while she and Dark Shadow faced Hawks. Lord Kyroo held out his shield, blocking one of the feathers. He jumped back down and stood in a stance, holding a sword in his other hand.

"Whoa, that frog has a sword." Hawks commented as he glanced over to look at the Spirit. He has seen a few of the Dream quirk from the festival—that bat one and the bunny. Apparently, the flower from the Toxic Haze incident is also hers. _'Why didn't she use it on me then?'_ he hummed as he swung his feather blade at the brunette.

Leonhart could easily outnumber him with her quirk.

Both Leonhart and Dark Shadow worked together to push him back.

"Nice try!" Hawks flapped his wings and flew up when a colorful panda appeared behind him. The panda missed and ended up hugging Dark Shadow instead. While Dark Shadow was immobilized for a few seconds, he immediately dived down, ramming himself to the brunette and pushed her back to her Spirit. The girl collided with both her Spirit and Dark Shadow, knocking them all down. "Well, I guess I had enough fun." he laughed as he hoovers above them.

Lord Kyroo was already defeated by his feathers and now they were pinning Tokoyami down.

Though Hawks get a glimpse of how well they work with each other, he felt as if he hadn't seen anything yet.

Tokoyami was always dependent on his quirk, while Leonhart barely uses hers.

 _Perhaps a one on one battle would suffice._

"That was... something." Hikari pushed herself up, rubbing the back of her head. She summoned Kooma Panda away and sat down on the floor, looking over to Tokoyami. Dark Shadow went back to his host's side as the feathers holding Tokoyami down flew back towards Hawks. She stood up and Tokoyami walked towards her and Hawks, a frown on his face. "I guess you could say Hawks' faster than a speeding _pullet_ , eh?" she joked, trying to make her friend smile.

Tokoyami gave her a deadpan look.

Hawks couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice work! You guys were pretty good for a beginner! I now deem you guys worthy to work with me and my sidekicks out in the field." the man moved his hand and used it as an imaginary sword, knighting his two interns by their shoulders. "Hey, I never asked you guys... What's your hero names?" he asked out of the blue, remembering to ask.

"Tsukuyomi." Tokoyami answered.

"Pffft! Very fitting!" Hawks grinned before turning to the brunette.

"Hikari."

The pro hero blinked. "Your first name?" he asked.

Hikari nodded, a grin on her face. "Yup! I want a name that reflects myself. What better way to do that than to use my own name?"

Hawks hummed.

" _Hawks! There's been a robbery in Jotenji Street!"_ A voice rang inside the room from the speakers.

"Ah, that's my cue." Hawks said as he placed his jacket on. "Get ready to go out." he was already heading over to the elevator when Hikari ran to get her jacket and belt.

The three entered the elevator and Hawks used his feather to press the first floor.

"Jotenji street isn't far from here, just a couple of streets down from my office." Hawks explained professionally, making Tokoyami and Hikari wonder where his carefree attitude went. "My sidekicks will tell you what to do. Just follow them and you'll be fine."

He glanced over his shoulder, adjusting his visor.

"Let's see if you can keep up."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for the continuous support guys!

Zylia16: here's the next chapter!

Piplup88908: Thank you! Lolol that's true!

Lulu9814: thank you! More action coming along the way!

Guest: thank you! Who know? Maybe one day they might meet Leon lol. Yup! That's true about the keyblade. And true again! Quirks work weirdly on her.

Gamergirl1217: it's okay haha. The ten dream eaters... So far, Wonder Meow, Kooma Panda, Komori Bat, Wheeflower, Yoggy Ram, Me Me Bunny and Lord Kyroo. She hasn't revealed the other 3. And yes, they would have to notify her family lolol

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: definitely lol

SomeOne Random: she did used the keyblade transformation in the USJ arc. I did create a few keyblade forms for her to use lolol. And yup! Keyblade wielders are seen as evil in this world.

Reversus12: Hawks is also my favorite character lolol and yup lol

Engineer4Ever: That's true xD and most definitely

AmericanNidiot: the puns xD

SwanGirl24: thank you! Maybe haha

SilverStar56: Yup! It begins! And thank you so much!

This story contains spoilers from the manga! So, if you don't want to get spoiled, please skip this story.

* * *

Chapter 13  
conviction

* * *

"I'm telling' ya, you guys are too slow!"

Tokoyami was the last one to arrive at the scene.

This was the third time Hawks made them run around town to handle the aftermath of his fights. The first one had been fairly easy—all they have to do is tie up the robber and hand him over to the police. The second was alright. The third one though—he made them run from Hakata street to Ebisu street, which would take fifteen minutes by foot. And since, they're on the job, they have to make it less than the estimated time.

Because time is valuable.

"He's not chill—at all!" Leonhart panted from beside him, coughing and wheezing as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Even the pro heroes' sidekicks were tired by the time they arrived. Every single time they arrived at the scene, Hawks had already finished the fight and left—going on to the next one. "Can't we like take the car if all we do is the clean up?" she complained, voicing her thoughts to him only.

"Fair point." Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement.

Hawks tapped his foot impatiently. "Apparently one of the patrons at a bar in Cantina is out of control, so I'm headed there next!" his feathers lowered the thief down—along with the knife he used and the bag he stole. He looked down at his two interns, giving a two-finger salute. "I'll leave all the aftermath here to you guys. Thanks in advance!" he flew off in a rush, leaving all of his subordinates behind.

"You got it, boss!" Westwood caught the thief and tied him up using his quirk. The long golden colored cord tied themselves around the man's wrists—securing them behind his back.

While Trixx warped his hand to take to take the knife from the feathers, Hikari caught the bag as the feathers that were holding it went back to Hawks. She let out a grunt when it landed in her grasps. The bag was heavy—probably filled with valuables the thief stole.

"Is this what you guys always do?" Hikari asked, turning to look at the brown-haired man.

Trixx took the heavy briefcase from Hikari's arms. "We sidekicks are generally in charge of all the cleanup work. Hawks is just too fast to keep up with, after all." he explained to the two interns. "That's why this way of doing is the most efficient for us."

Westwood nodded his head in agreement. "If he slowed himself down to match our pace, it will result in more widespread of damage and casualties." he added to the explanation and the two interns stared at him, giving nods. He chuckled at their expression. "If that happens, we'd never hear the end of it from everyone!" he continued.

The man took the thief over to the police—Trixx following behind him with the bag and the knife.

Hikari sighed. "I kinda get it... but at the same time it's kinda...boring?" she stood beside Tokoyami as they waited for Hawks' sidekicks to finish. "Well... at least we're learning something, right?

The keyblade wielder understood Hawks' way of thinking. To get everything done quickly and move on to the next case. It was weird since she was always told to take things slowly but surely, so anything would come out perfectly. She had thought Hawks would be the type of hero to take his time in catching a villain. She never expected him to catch 3 villains in under two hours.

"How to do cleanup, if you mean." Tokoyami closed his eyes. "For better or worse, that man resolves everything by himself."

Hikari couldn't help but agree.

"Let's go, kids! We're heading out!" Westwood exclaimed, making the two interns turn their attention to him.

The brunette pulled out her phone, opening the map of Fukuoka. "Cantina Bar is around 2 kilometers from here." she informed. It was one of the most used apps she used in her phone. Whenever she went to a new world, a map of said world is then added to her phone—most included the layout to the buildings. "It's gonna take around 15 minutes if we run, but Hawks would mostly be done when we arrive anyway." she shrugged her shoulders, pinning the location before pocketing her phone.

Tokoyami sighed. "Another cleanup, I suppose." he said with his arms crossed. He was glad that Hawks decided to take them out to the field, but he was slightly disappointed that he wasn't learning anything besides cleanup duty. He glanced over to look at the brunette running beside him.

He was certain that Leonhart could easily catch up with Hawks by using her quirk.

Why didn't she use it?

"Leonhart."

Said girl turned her attention to him as her eyes kept looking forward to look on where they're going.

"Don't wait for me." Tokoyami said, trying to keep his breathing steady as they followed after Trix and Westwood over to the next location. "You're allowed to go after Hawks."

Hikari gave a short laugh. "Nah—no worries! We're in this together!"

Tokoyami appreciated her kind gesture of waiting for him, but he was getting slightly annoyed. If she can do more, why hold back? It's almost feels like mockery to him. Was he really that weak for Leonhart to stay back and accompany him? He wanted to see how far she can go, so he could match up to her.

"I don't want to be the reason for holding you back." The bird boy said as they stopped before a stoplight. She stood beside him, staring at him with a small frown. "This is your chance." he turned to look at her, his red eyes staring encouragingly.

The brunette sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "...if you insist." she gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Catch up soon, okay?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Certainly."

She gave him one last smile before heading over to talk with Trixx and Westwood if it was alright for her to move forward first. They looked a little surprised, but let her if she can catch up to Hawks.

In a blur, the brunette was already jumping and sliding across the rails.

"Whoa! Look at Hikari go!" Trixx whistled, a hand over his eyes as Hikari was already at the end of the road. The man turned to look at the second intern. "Well, we can't just stand back here. Let's go Tsukuyomi!"

Tokoyami narrowed his eyes. His jaw clenched.

He gave a nod.

Was he that inadequate?

 _I won't fall behind_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Crash_

"Easy there, buddy! No need to get all violent!" Hawks shielded two school girls with his wing as his feathers stopped an incoming debris thrown at their way. He helped the two girls up to their feet, keeping his eyes locked on the powered-up villain. "That's no way to treat a lady." he stood in front of them, his wings spread out widely to block them from view.

"Th—Thank you, Hawks!"

"No problem, girls." The pro hero gave them a smile and a two-finger salute to reassure them. "Now off you go. It's dangerous here!" He quickly ushered the two girls to safety, his feathers guiding them to the safe zone.

When he got to the location, the situation was already out of control. The patron had been on a rampage—damaging properties left and right. The police had been called to manage the situation, but the man's lack of respond proofed that it was no simple job. It was as if he lost his sense of reason.

Hawks didn't actually hear the full story, but apparently the man had a fight with another customer and he lost his temper.

The man let out a battle cry as he lifted a car up with ease. "Outta my way!"

' _A black tongue—!'_ the pro hero immediately noticed the discolored tongue. He plucked out a long feather from his wing before they spread out widely. "A Trigger addict, eh?"

There were less cases of the Trigger drug around Fukuoka or even Kyushu for that matter. It could be because the supplier was afraid of being caught if they operate around Kyushu. Hawks' wide range of info and intel proofed to be difficult to hide away from, but this wasn't the first time he dealt something related to the drug. In fact, he had been one of the pro heroes to lead a raid team into confiscating a container full of Trigger at the Port of Hakata—his hometown. Following his success, he was then called to help a raid team in Kobe.

"Do me a favor and try not to make things more complicated, hmm?" Hawks flapped his wings, charging forward in full-speed. "Now, let's wrap this up!"

Hawks tilted to the left avoiding the car thrown at his direction. He sped up and flew upwards when the man swung his arm in an attempt to swat him away. Before he could even fly higher, the man had grabbed his ankle in a strong grip, pulling him down despite his mighty wings.

"Ah."

The man spun around, creating momentum before he threw the bird-man away.

 _Whoosh_

" _Oomph_ —gotcha!" A grunt was heard when he collided with something—or rather _someone_. An arm was wrapped around his torso, making sure that he wouldn't fall from all the movement. The person had swoop in right on time to prevent him from crashing into a wall. Hawks immediately recognized his savior as one of his interns. She grabbed hold on the streetlight—spinning around a few times before letting go—jumping into the air as she released her hold around him. "I hope you don't mind me _crashing_ into the party." she joked, perching herself on top of the streetlight.

The winged hero hoovers beside her, a whistle passed his lips. "Hoo~ So you _can_ keep up." he flashed her a boyish smile, giving a thumbs up. "Good timing too!"

Hikari glanced over to look at her boss before something whizzed past where Hawks once were. _'Someone's shooting?!'_ The brunette quickly followed where the bullet came from and saw a man with a gun—the muzzle pointed at them. "Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" she took the staff from her belt, extending it to block the incoming bullets.

The brunette jumped off from the streetlight when the villain barreled himself into the pole, snapping it from its base. They weren't dealing with one, but two villains now. As she prepared herself to land on the street, Hawks swooped down and grabbed her—flying towards the nearest alley as he dodged another round of bullets.

Hawks placed Hikari down. "You okay there? Sorry you had to go through that." he apologized to her as he peeked through the corner, his sharp eyes watching the shooter's movements. He turned his head just in time to avoid a bullet. It scrapped the wall—just a centimeter away from hitting him. "Don't worry, I got this handled. Why don't you just sit back and relax?" he smiled at her, giving a thumbs up.

"Wait—!" Hikari took a step forward, but before she could even finish her sentence, Hawks already went after the villains. She watched him flew around the powered-up villain as he also tried to take care of the other with his feathers.

She wasn't sure if she should interfere with the fight or not. On one hand, she thinks Hawks could definitely win against 2 villains—he _is_ a famous pro hero who currently sits at the top 3. She had searched and read all of his achievements since he became a hero and his skills were no joke. He arrested a lot of villains and is dubbed as the fastest hero around. But on the other, she wanted to help him. Not because she thinks that he's not capable, but because she just wanted to help.

The brunette peeked through the corner. She made up her mind to help despite what Hawks said. She wasn't the type to just sit back and watch everything when she could definitely help.

"AH! He's getting away!" Hikari exclaimed loudly, jumping out of the alley. She aerial dashed towards the railing and quickly activated flowmotion. A faint blue aura appeared around her as she slides across the railing, passing by Hawks and the powered-up villain. "I'll handle him!"

"Hey—" Hawks turned his head for a brief moment to look at the direction where the man and Hikari went. He realized—that it was the direction where Hikari first came, meaning that they were heading towards where his sidekicks are. He turned his attention back to the powered-up villain, holding his twin feather blades in his hands. He decided to take care of this villain first before going after his intern.

' _Let's see what you got, little sparrow!'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari immediately caught up with the man.

"Hold it right there!" The keyblade wielder jumped over the man's head and landed in front of him. She spun the staff around and pointed it at him, a frown across her lips. Her eyes narrowed when the man pointed the gun at her. "Aw, c'mon! Just how many ammos do you carry?!" she clicked her tongue in annoyance as she blocked another bullet.

The man took a step back. "You got guts to face me head on, you damn brat!" he pulled the trigger again and Hikari easily deflected the bullet with her staff. He gritted his teeth when the girl continued to block all of his bullets. "What can you do? You're just a little kid!"

" _Little_?" The keyblade wielder turned sideways to avoid the man's gun being thrown at her. She assumed that he had finally ran out of ammos and now resolved to use his quirk against her instead. As expected, the man charged at her, throwing a punch to her face. She pivoted on one foot and avoided the fist.

However, at the same time she dodged, a blade came out from his forearm.

The blade missed her by a hair's breadth.

Hikari quickly stepped back and positioned the staff in a defensive stance as the man stood a few feet away.

"What's the matter? You were so conceited a second ago!" The man sneered and Hikari couldn't help but give him a look. "You damn kids should just quit playing heroes!"

"Conceited? You should really look at yourself first!" the brunette retorted and quickly dashed towards the man.

She planted the staff to the ground, transferring her weight onto the staff. She lifted her body up from the ground and spun around in the air as she swung the pole downward. Her staff collided against the man's arm-blades with a clang.

The keyblade wielder ducked low and retracted her staff to the base length. With the sudden loss of force, the man's defensive form broke and left an opening for the girl to aim for his torso. She extended her staff again, thrusting the end of her staff onto the man's stomach to push him back.

The man staggered back, holding his stomach with a pained look across his face.

From his ripped sleeve, she could see a glimpse of his heavily tattooed arm.

' _A yakuza?'_ Hikari immediately recognized the tattoos were different, but she had no clue which mafia this man belongs to. She blinked confusedly when he pulled out some sort of tube from his jacket. It didn't look like an extendable bo staff—or a handgun. She didn't know what it was, but she know she has to stop him from using it. "Nu-uh! Not a chance!" she shouted.

The man was trying to inject it to himself.

She quickly extended her staff to a longer length and knocked the object off of his hand. "It's over for you now, you bad guy!" the metal tube landed a few feet away from them—it was impossible for the man to get it without her getting to him first.

"Don't be so quick to judge, little girl." The man glared at the girl standing in front of him as he held his hand.

"Wha—How can I not?! You tried to kill Hawks! Not to mention me too!" the brunette gave him a look, but she didn't let her guard down around him. The last time she let her guard down, the committee—Yuffie especially poked fun at her because of how she loses focus easily.

The man spat out through gritted teeth. "We were only trying to help you bastards! And this is what we get as thanks?"

' _We?'_ Hikari narrowed her eyes. What the man was saying seemed so vague. There were many questions she could ask from what the man just said. He mentioned _'we'_ instead of _'I'_ , which confirmed her suspicion of him being inside a group—but which she doesn't know yet. The words he used, _'to judge'_ and _'help'_ contradicts his actions. _'What did he really mean by that?'_

"Hikari!"

The keyblade wielder turned her head to the direction where she heard Trixx. Both of Hawks' sidekicks and Tokoyami were heading towards them. She averted her attention back to the yakuza and her eyes widened when he pulled out a small handgun from his jacket. The man aimed the muzzle right at her friends—she didn't know who he was aiming specifically, but better safe than sorry. Her hand glowed a soft light and the sphere of light was faster than the bullet. The sphere burst into a large barrier, blocking the round of bullets shot at the three.

Hikari was caught by surprise when the man was suddenly in front of her. She raised her right arm, trying to block whatever attack he was about to throw at her. Her blue eyes caught another metal tube in his hands—a syringed to be exact.

An injector.

"Ow—! Hey—?!" the brunette felt a sharp pain on her right shoulder.

The man had injected her with whatever was inside the metal tube. Everything happened so fast around her. The next thing she knew, Trixx delivered a punch through the small warp gate he opened. The man staggered back, but before he can recover, a flock of red feathers seemed to drag him further away from his target. The feathers released the man when Westwood arrived and restrained the man.

Both Trixx and Tokoyami was by Hikari's side as she kneeled down.

"Leonhart!" Tokoyami stared at the girl with a worried look, his eyes staring at the tube sticking on her shoulder.

Hawks arrived next, landing on the spot right in front of his subordinates. "You okay, kid?" he asked. Before he could even reach his hand out to take the syringe out, the girl beat him to it. "Hey, don't do—"

Hikari grabbed the tube and forcefully took it out. "Ow—ow—ow! I hate needles!" she whined, gripping on the tube tightly.

"Do you know what was inside it?" Trixx asked as he examined the injection wound.

The brunette shook her head. "No clue, but nothing a little healing can't fix!" she casted Esuna over herself first—in fear that it might be some sort of poison. The next spell she used was a simple cure. Flower petals swirled around her arm, curing the small wound—leaving nothing behind except the red blood stain on her sleeve. "Ta-da! Good as new!" she gave them a reassuring grin.

"That was foolish of you, Leonhart." Tokoyami closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

Hikari blew a raspberry at him. "Ah psssh! This is nothing!"

"That—That's impossible!"

They all turned their attention to the man in restrains.

Hawks spread his wing to cover his two interns as Trixx stood in a defensive stance, protecting the young teens.

The man struggled against Westwood's restraints as the pro hero kept him down in a firm grip. "How—How is that possible?!"

Hikari peeked through Hawks' feathers, staring at the man weirdly.

"You're—You can still—! There's no way!"

The number 3 hero flew closer, standing before the man—his wings spread out widely to make him appear bigger and more intimidating. "What was inside it? What did you just injected in her?" he interrogated.

The man glared at the hero. "It doesn't concern you, hero."

" _Oh_ , it does."

The keyblade wielder stood up and took her staff, retracting it before placing it on her belt. "Does it help you guys figure out what's inside if I tell you that he wanted to use it on himself too?" she pointed her finger to the tube that rolled off to the pavement.

Trixx warped his hand to take the other tube. He pulled his hand back and took the syringe from the case to examine the liquid inside. "It looks like Trigger..." he concluded before giving it to Hawks

Judging from the container and the liquid, he can assume that it's the illegal quirk enhancing drug.

The two interns exchanged looks. "Are you implying that Leonhart has been injected by that illegal drug?" Tokoyami asked.

Hawks hummed, looking at the two containers. "Maybe... Let's take you to the hospital just to be sure."

The brunette turned to look at the pro hero. She was alright with visits to the hospital if it was to treat injuries, but if it was for something related to quirks—she rather not. If they check for her Quirk Factor, they would find out that she's actually quirkless and that would raise so many questions. And of course, she was sure she doesn't have one to begin with either.

"But I feel perfectly fine." Hikari stared at her hands, before glancing over her shoulder to see if something strange is happening on her back. Whatever was inside that Trigger should be neutralized by Esuna and healed by cure. "I'm also not going cray-cray." she added, moving her finger in a circular motion beside her temple.

"It might be because you used your healing quirk..." Hawks held the two containers in his hands, turning to look at the brunette. "It's pretty useful—that quirk of yours." he smiled.

As soon as Hawks defeated the powered-up Trigger addict, he immediately went over to look for his intern. He found her taking a huge risk on herself when she shot that barrier to protect his sidekicks and his other intern. Unfortunately, for the first time, he wasn't fast enough to stop the yakuza from injecting something inside her.

Judging from the yakuza's behavior, Hawks was sure that it was no ordinary Trigger.

However, due to Leonhart's healing quirk—the effects of the drug are unknown. She showed no signs of losing control of her quirk either.

For sure, he would figure out whatever it is this man is hiding.

"You kids did great. Sorry you had to go through all that jazz." the pro hero gave Tokoyami a pat on his head and turned to look at the girl, giving her a judging look. He turned around, a frown on his face. "No pats for you. I told you to stay back and you didn't follow my orders." he chided, clicking his tongue as he shook his head in disappointment.

Hikari gave him a look. "But you didn't tell me to stay back—you just told me to sit back and relax." she retorted smartly.

Hawks frowned childishly. "Exactly! Didn't you know that it literally means to stay back? And here I thought you were the considerate one." he said.

Hikari turned to look at Tokoyami and the boy shrugged in return.

Hawks doubted Hikari is the type to just sit back and relax when something occurs in front of her. He has expectations of her and she went beyond it. He can't believe that a high-schooler like her can just block bullets with precision—not one, but all the bullets being shot. Dodge it, he can understand. Block it with her shield, he can understand that too. Though to be able to block it with a staff, he was sure not many pros can do that either.

 _Another hero prodigy perhaps_ , he thought, sighing softly.

"I think it's time we call it a day, hmm?"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"—watch the new movie? No? Well, you should! It's a great movie!"

Hikari kept on listening to Hawks' one-sided conversation as they went back to the office. She kept passing awkward side-glances to Tokoyami—who returned it with his own deadpan look. While Hikari sometimes replied to Hawks' never-ending conversation, Tokoyami choose to rather ignore said bird-man.

It was the very next day after the fight. She managed to convinced Hawks that she doesn't need to go to the hospital. In the end she lied that she doesn't like needles and doctors.

As for the incident, they all made it into the news, though a few parts were kept secret. Like her healing quirk for one. The other was about her being injected with Trigger.

However, the full story was informed to U.A.

The group chat with class 1-A was buzzing with notifications. Their classmates had heard of the incident and asked if they were alright. Both Tokoyami and Hikari agreed to leave the part of Hikari being injected with Trigger from the conversation. Though she managed to convince Hawks she doesn't have to visit the hospital, he was told to monitor her for a few days to see if there are side-effects or not.

It was around five in the afternoon when they finished patrol.

"Hey, you kids want to go to get something before we head back?" Hawks asked as he pointed his finger to the convenience store. They were his interns. The two kids basically followed him everywhere without question—unless he says otherwise.

The day had been unusually calm—low crime rates, just patrol around town. Not that he's complaining about it. He actually liked this kind of days.

"Just don't buy something that'll ruin your dinner." The pro laughed as he walked inside the store, his hands in his pockets.

The two teens watched as Hawks made a beeline to the snacks and chips corner.

Hikari glanced over to look at the bird-boy beside her. "Want to get some ice cream?" She knew that it was a lame way to start a conversation, but Tokoyami rarely talks unless it's important. The boy didn't answer but he did give a single nod, she took that as a yes and leaded him to the frozen dairy corner.

"Hey, you kids finished? I'm paying." Hawks popped his head around the corner and the two teens followed after him to the cashier. "Ice cream before dinner? Man, you two are rebellious." he joked.

The brunette pointed at his own plastic bag. "Huh, are you sure buying chips and chicken isn't going to ruin your dinner?" she retorted.

Hawks placed a hand over his chest. "Oh, playing around with my words, eh? You wound me, little sparrow." he said rather dramatically. He walked in front of them, leading them back into his office, which wasn't far from the convenience store itself. They were greeted by the receptionist in the lobby as the entered the building. "You guys can chill around. Dinner would be around seven, so don't be late." he informed as his feather pressed the elevator button.

The man was more like a parent than a mentor.

As they entered the elevator, Hawks' feathers pressed the third floor before the top floor.

"I'll be at the top floor if you need anything." the pro-hero dropped them off at the common space—the floor where their rooms are at as well.

The two teens stood in awkward silence.

Hikari cleared her throat, making Tokoyami turn his head towards her. She took his ice cream out from the plastic bag, handing it over towards him. "You're more quiet than usual. Something on your mind?" she suddenly asked as she motioned her hand for Tokoyami to take a seat.

Tokoyami was surprised when she noticed the change. He was already quiet to begin with, so to be able to realize something was amiss—it just means that he can't really underestimate her.

"It's nothing..." Tokoyami replied, pulling out the chair to sit on.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

There was a lot going around Tokoyami's thoughts—two of them were about Hawks and his classmate. He didn't know why he felt so frustrated. He should be learning something from Hawks, but all he learned from him so far is how to do cleanup and basically how to try and keep up with said bird-man. He never taught them anything and one of the things that frustrate him is that Leonhart doesn't mind it at all.

"Have you ever questioned yourself why Hawks choose to invite us?" Tokoyami asked

The brunette pursed her lips. "Hmm... No, not really... Why?" she laughed a little, trying to hide her worries. She had wondered about it a few times. The reason why a top hero like Hawks would choose someone like her. She doesn't have a bird-like quirk nor something that would interest him. Aside from her nonexistent background in the City of Heroes, of course. "Maybe he chose us because he saw how awesome we were in the sports festival? We're like the complete package!" she joked, waving her ice cream around.

Tokoyami gave her a deadpan look.

"Who knows? Maybe he saw potential in us." Hikari added as she leaned back against her chair. "You got like, what? 350 offers or something, right? I'm sure the main reason was because they saw potential. Plus, to be scouted by a top hero too, it means that you're awesome!" she encouraged with a thumbs up.

Tokoyami took a bite from his ice cream. "Your generosity knows no bounds." he said and Hikari gave a sheepish laugh. "Though it does pique my interest, why have you chosen Hawks as your mentor?"

Hikari hummed. "To be honest... he's kinda in the top in my list so... yeah." she can't actually tell Tokoyami that she chose Hawks because of his wide range of information gathering. She figured that interning under Hawks would actually lead her to some info about keyblades in the City of Heroes. She could've chosen Nighteye, but the guy's intense stare scares her that he might actually figure something out. "And it's either Hawks or a whole week of torture training under Mr. Aizawa." she whispered, leaning closer to the boy with her hand covering her mouth.

The bird-boy raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Aizawa recommended you?"

Hikari gave a so-so gesture. "Sorta... It's more like because I keep attracting trouble, I guess?" she replied before taking a bite of her ice cream. "How about you? Why did you choose Hawks?" she asked back, pointed her ice cream at him.

"The same reason as you. I figured training under the number 3 hero would improve my weakness." Tokoyami answered.

The brunette smiled. "Let's do our best then!"

Tokoyami couldn't help but smile a little at her enthusiasm.

They both continue to eat their frozen treat, chatting idly—with Hikari doing most of the talking.

"You're allowed to return to your quarters. There's something that I must ask Hawks." Tokoyami informed her as he stood up, throwing the trash on his way to the elevator.

"Alrighty then! See you at dinner!"

Tokoyami sighed behind the closed doors.

He didn't mean it in a bad way, but he knew there was something off about Leonhart. She managed to keep up with Hawks. He didn't know if it was experience or because of her powerful quirk that she managed to do all those things. He couldn't do anything at all when that villain attacked her— she chooses to protect him with her shield, sacrificing herself to get hurt instead. It frustrates him when he didn't improve at all.

The elevator arrived on the top floor and Tokoyami was greeted by Hawks' carefree voice.

"Oh, hey there, little bird. Got something you want to ask?" Hawks waved his hand from where he sat.

Tokoyami didn't want to begin with pointless formalities. "Why did you choose to invite us to be your interns?" he asked straightly to the point.

Hawks hummed, looking at Tokoyami. "For one, because we're both birds." he answered nonchalantly, a grin on his face as he motioned his finger between himself and the bird-boy. Truth be told, he was a little surprised when his intern asked him that. He knew that his little interns were curious. He just didn't know one of them was so direct about asking it.

Tokoyami gave him a deadpan look. "Are you joking...?" he didn't know how he was supposed to feel now that he learned the truth.

"No, I'm 20% serious. 50% of it was because I wanted to talk with someone from class 1-A." Hawks said rather truthfully. It was the honest reason why he picked the two to be his interns. He figured, giving them the truth is better than trying to butter them up and then asking them. "You know... About those little punks who attacked you guys, calling themselves the League of Villains." he continued.

Tokoyami stayed silent.

"And well, I figured if I have to pick, it would be someone who I thought could actually keep up with me. Someone with a lot of promise." Hawks flashed him a smile as he patted the empty seat beside him. "And I'm not disappointed with my choices!" he finished with a laugh.

"Very well..." Tokoyami inhaled a deep breath, trying to hold all of his frustration in. He had no interest in taking a seat next to the pro hero, despite the hero himself offering it. He stood behind the sofa and crossed his arms, which were thankfully hidden by his dark cape. "Though I must say, I have no details of what truly happened within the plaza." he said.

Hawks raised an eyebrow. "Hoo? I'm guessing that's the part where I ask Hikari, huh?"

Tokoyami gave a nod.

 _I'm not your carrier pigeon._ He wanted to say.

He and neither Leonhart are.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

"Deal with _me_?" Shigaraki scowled deeply as he held his bleeding shoulder. It was his master's wish to negotiate with the Hero Killer about a position in their ranks. If he wanted to be honest, he was against having the serial killer in their team. Plus, with the situation now, if the villain decided to stick around, he might _accidentally_ kill him. "Can't say I really want someone as crazy like you as a member of our party..." he pulled himself up and sat on the bar stool, glaring daggers at the man standing before him.

Kurogiri placed a hand on the counter. "Shigaraki Tomura, he'll add some much-needed firepower to our efforts." he said to the young man and said man glared at him with his visible red eye. The black mist gave an acknowledging nod to the Hero Killer as he straightened his posture. "Our negotiation was successful."

"Successful? _Successful?_ " If Shigaraki could, he would kill Kurogiri just from what he said. The negotiation was a complete waste of time. Stain didn't even give a straight answer. And the attack he did, only added fuel to the hatred he grew for the villain. "You call _this_ successful?" he pointed his finger to his right shoulder before sending a murderous look at the culprit.

The wound on his shoulder was deep. The blade that pierced through his flesh belonged to none other than the Hero Killer himself.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue. "We don't have a healer in our party—not yet anyway... but you're going to have to pay for this..." he hissed out as he pressed the towel from Kurogiri on his shoulder. "This hurts like hell, you know..."

Stain raised an eyebrow. "A healer, you say?" he chose to ignore the man's threat. The word _'yet'_ in Shigaraki's sentence meant that he has found a healer—though he hasn't recruit them yet. Healers were rare and if one is found with a healing quirk, they would be monitored and asked to join the medical field to assist heroes. There are a few who were noted as healers—Recovery Girl is known to be the best.

"Hoo... So _now_ you're interested..." The blue-haired man said sarcastically.

"Could the healer you found interest in... be the one who healed Ingenium?" Stain asked.

The Hero Killer wasn't quite satisfied when he heard Ingenium is going to make a full recovery. Strange thing was, there was no news of a healer being mentioned in Ingenium's case. It's almost as if they were keeping the healer a secret. But if words got out of a healer who can heal through drinks, then all the fear that he planted in the heroes would disappear.

If he had to guess, the healer is somehow related to Ingenium. A friend or family, perhaps.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Who knows?"

Stain's eyes traveled to the news article on the table.

Only recently, there was news of a healing plant from a girl's quirk.

Followed by USJ and then Ingenium's recovery.

It wasn't hard to put it all together.

"A U.A. student, huh?"

The blue-haired man raised a picture. "Know her?" A brunette wearing the U.A.'s track suit was seen. She wasn't looking at the camera. It was from one of the photos he had found online after the sports festival. Apparently, the media went nuts when they figured out that she was the one in the Toxic Haze incident—along with USJ. "No harm comes to her, you hear me? She's... a _special_ party member..."

The recent news.

Pro Hero Hawks captured two Triggers addicts.

The other thing that ticked him off beside the number 3 hero being in the headline is the names inside the article. Leonhart Hikari made it into the news yet again. Her name was written along with Tokoyami Fumikage, dubbed as Pro Hero Hawks' new interns.

Intern.

Under the number 3 hero.

 _Hawks_.

He had wondered where the keyblade brat had choose to intern at.

He found out where, but he never expected that _he_ is a top hero. In the top 3 nonetheless. If she interned with a weak nameless hero, snatching the key would be like level 1 to him.

"You can kill any of those bratty kids from U.A., but not this one... This one... is the _key_..." Shigaraki added, lowering the picture down. Not many knew what the term key meant. For starters, not many knew of the wielder's legend either. Many thought of it as a myth, some even believed it. The great evil that would wreak havoc to the world. Keyblade wielders.

He wanted to see if Stain was aware of the legend.

"The... _key_... you say?"

Something seemed to snap.

" _The key_ —!" Stain scowled, his muscles tensing at the thought of a keyblade wielder in the city. Being around in the Underworld, he has heard of the legend of a wielder who can and will cause a great war to end all things. Some say keyblade wielders are evil—a few believed they're the bringer of peace. He chose to believe the former. _"...the key... such evil does not deserve to even breathe_ nor _live!"_

Stain turned to look at Kurogiri. _"Take me to her."_

"Oi, oi—didn't I just tell you not to kill her?" Shigaraki grinned behind the hand covering his face. This was his chance to take Stain out—the reason to kill him off because he was threatening an important future member of the league. "If you're after her, then I have no choice but to kill you—!"

"Shigaraki Tomura." Kurogiri stopped the man from standing.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue, sitting back down. "...whatever."

Kurogiri turned to face the Hero Killer. "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to put any harm to the girl as she would be an important asset to the league." he said formally and Stain narrowed his eyes. "If I do follow your wish, would you be able to take her out under Pro Hero Hawks' watch?"

"Just let him, Kurogiri." Shigaraki said nonchalantly.

The black-haired man glared. He has heard of her heroic acts through the past incidents. She may act heroic, but he shall be that judge of that. If he thinks rationally, he would have a lot of trouble killing the wielder if she's under Hawks and in Kyushu. He doesn't fully trust the League either.

Stain backed down. "Very well." he turned to look at the black mist again. "Send me back to Hosu. There's still something I've got to take care of there."

Kurogiri nodded his head.

Stain then glanced over to the blue-haired man and in return, the man narrowed his eyes at him.

" _ **I shall be the**_ judge _**if the keybearer**_  
 _ **is worth to be spared**_  
 _ **or**_ _not_ _ **."**_

To rid of such evil, he has to be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: what's this? I finally updated? Lolol yeah sorry for the delay folks! I was busy with final projects and KH3 so (not to mention writer's block's being a total pain) but yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter too!

7: thank you for all the reviews~

SwanGirl24: Right here haha and I guess no pairings? Hmm, my creative method? I just sleep and go outside to get some fresh air and ideas.

Zylia16: Sorry for the delay, but here's another chapter!

TwilightSky15: thank you!

CrystalizedFerret: thank you! And here's the next chapter haha

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: We'll see haha, I have a lot planned for the future. Hmmm... how about Nort or X? Lmao

Guest 1: Thank you! And yeah that was the Esuna magic lolol. And here's the next chapter~

Anonymous: That's true. Hikari also have to learn how to read a situation. And thanks!

Kit-Kat for you: thank you! I hope so too

JaffaArchfiend: Thank you! And let the creativity flowww

Reversus12: Thank you! There will be a lot more canon deviation lolol. Ohhhh he will ;)))

Lulu9814: here's another chapter xD

Someone Random: yup, that's true. XD, yeah, Ienzo's a character from KH

SilverStar56: Thank youuuuu! And thanks for all the ideas and suggestions xD

AmericanNidiot: yupp

Engenieer4Ever: LOLOL there will come a time when she says that line

Goxeris: thank you for reading! Hehe this will be an original event! I hope you're excited and looking forward for this arc

Senza Luna: thank you! And here's another update!

Guest 2: lmaooo, you know how Shigaraki is. Anything to benefit the League.

* * *

Chapter 14  
a new mission

* * *

 _Sora:_  
 _How's the internship? Got to do something exciting? :D_

Hikari tapped on the chat bubble, typing her reply. _[Eh, so far so good. Just patrol and stuff.]_

The brunette had gone back to her room since there was no one around the common area. Tokoyami wanted to ask something personally to Hawks and she decided not to follow him up to the bird man's office. She checked her messages a few times—waiting for someone to start a conversation in the group. The group chat with class A was silent, probably because they're not finished with their internship for the day.

 _[Aren't 'cha supposed to be on duty now? Slacking off now are ye? lol]_ even though they were texting, the brunette could imagine the teasing look her brother would give her if he was beside her.

Hikari snorted, sending a sticker before replying. _[Puh-lease! I ain't like ye, lazy bum. My awesome boss gave us free time :P]_

Sora sent her a sticker. _[Whutttt no fairrrr! I want a boss like that D:]_

 _[Bro, ya don't need a boss]_ Hikari deadpanned, joking around with her brother. Their chats were always filled with stickers and idle conversations.

 _[lol true btw did you know Hayner got a new part-time job?!]_

 _[Aye Roxas told me.]_

The conversation continued. Every time her friends and family asked about her day, she always said that it was only a patrol. She decided not to tell either her friends and family about the villain injecting Trigger in her—at least not _yet_. She figured if she told them the truth, they would overreact and worry more than they should. Sora and Riku especially.

 _Midoriya Izuku sent a location_

' _Midoriya?'_ Hikari raised an eyebrow as she opened the chat where Midoriya had sent a location. It was in the group chat. She tapped on the location and it directed her to the map application. _'This is Hosu City. Isn't Midoriya supposed to be somewhere out of Tokyo?'_ she sat up straight, a feeling of dread building up.

The city where Ingenium got attacked by the Hero Killer. The place where Iida was interning at. And now, Midoriya was sending a location in Hosu when he's supposed to be around Yamanashi Prefecture.

 _[Hey, ttyl. Boss man just called lol]_ Hikari quickly typed, though her expression and thoughts contradict what she just texted.

 _[KK! See u later!]_

The brunette copied the location and searched through her contacts, trying to find her homeroom teacher. The group chat didn't have Aizawa as a member. After the recent villain activities going around, all students were told to have their teacher in their contacts in case of an emergency. It might seem a bit impolite to ask her teacher to check on her friends, but if she can't be there for them, the least she can do is tell her teacher.

' _I might be wrong, but better safe than sorry.'_

 _Location sent_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flames covered the city, illuminating the dark sky.

Screams of terror and the sound of emergency sirens could be heard throughout the city.

It had been a fairly tranquil evening.

Eraserhead had been patrolling.

The Hero Killer was predicted to still be around Hosu City and therefore, the Erasure Hero was stationed in the city. It was also a coincidence that he was heading to Hosu City as well for Iida. No one knew what the Hero Killer's quirk is—though from Tensei, they assumed that it has something to do with blood and paralysis. He was the best choice for the job—a quirk that can temporarily erase another one's quirk.

He patrolled at the same part of town as Manual—though he made sure to keep out of sight from the pro hero and his intern.

Then out of the blue, the explosion came and from there panic ensues.

As he was about to make his way to the street where the fight is occurring, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

' _Of all the time, now—!'_ The Erasure Hero scowled as he ran. Nonetheless, he took out his phone to check whatever notification he received. Once more he came to a halt when he saw the sender's name. It was from one of his students, Leonhart—who was supposed to be in Fukuoka. He opened the message, which was a location right in Hosu City. "Ekou Street, District 4?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Leonhart:  
 _Sorry to bother you, Mr. Aizawa, but this is a location from Midoriya. I don't know what's going on there, but I just thought it's the right thing to do to share the location with you._

' _Midoriya?'_ Aizawa began to connect the dots.

At the same time this incident occurred, there was also an indirect message from Midoriya in Hosu City when he's supposed to be in Yamanashi with pro Hero Grand Torino. He turned to look at the direction where the fight was before turning around, finally making his mind to look for his student. There were many pro heroes stationed around—he just has to trust they can handle whatever was causing havoc at the central.

Aizawa abruptly stopped when something flew overhead.

Through the gaps of his goggles, he saw a flash of yellow fighting a green monster. From the quick glimpse, he could recognize the yellow flash as an elderly man in a hero suit with a yellow cape. As for the monster, its brain was exposed for the world to see.

He recognized that characteristic anywhere.

" _Nomu_."

Why was there a Nomu at the same time the Hero Killer is predicted to be around Hosu City as well?

' _Unless the Hero Killer is working with the League of Villains...'_ Aizawa scowled at the thought. Deep down, he was glad Leonhart decided to stay with Hawks instead of Native or himself—otherwise he was sure she'll be the prime target in this attack. _'All the good reason to find Midoriya and Iida as soon as possible.'_ he continued on his run, dashing across the empty sidewalk.

It didn't take him long to find his students.

He didn't need a GPS to know which alley.

"Be ready!" _Todoroki._

"H—He can still move!" _Midoriya._ "Iida, look out!"

Aizawa gritted his teeth as he tried to quicken his pace. He grabbed his scarf as he made his way. The man skidded to a stop right at in front of the alley and he quickly caught sight of the Hero Killer's back facing him.

He didn't think twice to activate his quirk and at the same time he threw his capturing weapon towards the villain. The white scarf wrapped themselves around the villain's body, securing him in a tight hold.

Midoriya's eyes widened when he saw the signature scarf wrapped around Stain, preventing the villain from moving. "M—Mr. Aizawa?!" he shouted, surprise in his tone. "H—How?"

Both Todoroki and Iida were as speechless as Midoriya.

Stain grunted in pain when the scarf tightened around his injured ribs. "The Erasure Hero... Eraserhead, I presume?" he glanced to look over his shoulder, finding the sight of the pro hero.

Aizawa didn't blink, instead he pulled on his scarf, pulling the villain further away from his students.

Midoriya tried to push himself up. "Careful, Mr. Aizawa! Don't let him draw blood! He paralyzes opponents by ingesting their blood!" he warned, keeping his eyes locked on the villain.

Stain kicked the knife up by the handle and caught it between his teeth. He quickly made a dash towards the pro hero. Even with his injuries and his arms bound by the scarf, it didn't stop him from attacking.

Aizawa swerve to the right, avoiding the knife from grazing his neck. He brought his knee up, kneeing the Hero Killer by his stomach. The Hero Killer dropped his knife and Aizawa quickly placed his hand behind the villain's neck, shoving his face to the ground and then pinning him down.

' _So this is the difference between a pro and us...'_ Todoroki held his arm, exhaling a deep breath.

"You three." Aizawa didn't turn to look at his students when he called them. He didn't need to look to know they tensed up. He was disappointed. They took matters into their own hands when they know they were no match against the Hero Killer alone. "What's the damage?"

It would be dense of him to ask if they were alright—they obviously obtained serious injuries from the fight.

"A—Ah, umm..." Midoriya gulped. "I can't move my left leg and I think my right arm's broken." he looked over to his arm, placing his left hand on it.

"Two stab wounds on my arm." Todoroki replied. "But Iida..." he looked over his shoulder.

Iida stayed quiet staring down at the ground.

Native stood up and went over to help Midoriya. "Sorry, Eraserhead. I'm supposed to be a pro, but I wasn't able to protect them at all."

Aizawa sighed. "It can't be helped." he replied, forcefully pulling Stain to sit up. "Call an ambulance. We need to get all of you to the hospital. I'll deal with you three properly later." he said sternly.

All three of his students gave a nod. "Yes, sir..."

Native escorted the three teens out of the alley. Stain's eyes followed them as they walked pass, making all of them feel weary under his gaze.

" _Such a good teacher."_

The Erasure hero snapped his attention back to the villain. He tightened his hold, tightening his capture weapon to secure the villain in place.

"Tell me, Eraserhead." Stain began, looking over to the hero from the corner of his eye. He knew of the Underground Hero's records who works with U.A. by day and hero by night. From the previous headlines about the villain attack in U.A., he can say that the pro hero is the girl's teacher. " _Leonhart Hikari_... Do you know _who_ she is?" he asked.

"None of your concern." Aizawa answered curtly.

"What?" Midoriya's eyes were wide as plates when he heard a familiar name.

Native immediately recognized the name. He submitted a recommendation form to U.A. for the girl to intern at his office. With what happened today, he was glad she didn't choose him.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes with his brows furrowed down. "What does he want with Leonhart?" he said lowly.

Iida gritted his teeth. His older brother told him the reason. They believed the villain is after Leonhart because of her ability to heal others. Tensei never told the villain who gave him the potion, but it wasn't hard to put things together. The Toxic Haze incident, along with USJ, anyone could've guessed who the healer is. Though many seek the quirk of a healer, Stain doesn't seem to be one of them.

"You're their teacher as well..." Stain's eyes glanced over to look at the three students who stiffened at his cold gaze. His eyes looked over towards Iida before stopping at Midoriya. The boy—who was in Shigaraki's kill list—was deemed to be worthy to be called a hero. He averted his gaze back to look at the pro standing behind him. "But alas, not even you shall be spared if you interfere, _hero_." he chuckled, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

Aizawa didn't reply. He didn't know what was the true reason behind the Hero Killer going after his student. It was impossible to believe an innocent fifteen-year-old can make an S-ranked villain go after her. _'For whatever reason, it must be personal...'_

"Why are you after her?" The Erasure Hero finally asked. "What's your reason?"

"I suppose it's smart of her not to tell."

Everything was silent. Tension grew in the air as they wait for Stain to continue.

Stain lowered his gaze. "Tell me, Eraserhead, have you ever heard of the key wielder?"

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows. "The key wielder...?" During his days in the Underground, he has heard of someone having an important key—the key to what, he doesn't know. It was rumored that the one who has the key can cast eternal darkness. Another rumor said that the key was the one to open Pandora's Box. He doesn't believe in stories without solid proof. "What about it?" he asked carefully.

"It's not hard to put things together now."

"You—" The pro hero's eyes widened. "You... think _Leonhart_ has that key?"

Midoriya swallowed the lump in his throat. A wanted criminal was talking about murdering his friend so open and easily made him feel uneasy. All because Stain believed that Leonhart has the key to something. He remembered Leonhart using a sword back in USJ to fight of Nomu, but was that even a key? It looked like a sword to him and he doubts a key is the size of a real-life sword.

The green-haired boy pursed his lips. Even in tight situations, Leonhart was able to keep moving and fight for her friends. He was there listening and yet he couldn't do anything about it.

"The one who wields the key is a prime target of my purge." Stain answered straightly, a murderous look on his face. His hands behind his back were balled up to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Leonhart Hikari has that key. If she has one, then there must be others as well."

Aizawa clicked his tongue, "Make-believe. What proof do you have?"

Stain narrowed his eyes. "The League—"

 _Whoosh_

"What are you doing here?!" Gran Torino was surprised to see his intern in the city when he specifically told him to stay back inside the bullet train. His eyes glanced over to look at the other kids, who were injured pretty badly. He wanted to yell at them all for—mostly at his intern for being disobedient and reckless, but he didn't have time for that, not now anyway. He and Endeavor have been chasing a flying Nomu around.

And it leaded them here.

The retired hero glanced to look at the sky when he heard the loud screech. He turned to look at the group once more, gathering speed on his feet. "Get down!"

 _Swoop_

It all happened in a blur. There was a strong gush of wind and the next thing they knew, Midoriya was swept up into the air by the flying Nomu.

"Midoriya!"

"Kid!" Gran Torino didn't make it in time and he could only watch as the Nomu took Midoriya further into the sky.

Aizawa averted his gaze. _'If only I—?!'_ his whole body seemed to froze.

In almost breakneck speed, Stain had thrown his hidden knife, grazing Aizawa on his cheek. His tongue licked the small wound—immobilizing the pro hero from moving. He slipped out from the bond and rushed out from the alley.

" _Too slow_ , Eraserhead."

To everyone's surprise, Stain didn't go after Iida and Native nor did he escape.

He rescued Midoriya.

" _ **Both this sham filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief are targets of my purge.**_

 _ **All for the sake of a better society.**_

 _ **Leonhart Hikari—you're**_ next _ **."**_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Hawks Hero Office, Fukuoka_

"Hoo... Is that so?" Hawks hummed, rubbing his chin in thought when Tokoyami finished his side of the story. It was almost the exact same story he heard in the news, the only difference was how detailed it is from Tokoyami's perspective and thoughts. It filled a few gaps, but it wasn't enough.

Tokoyami crossed his arms, trying to hide his annoyance. "I'm afraid that's all that I can tell you."

Hawks leaned back against the sofa, his arms folded over his chest. "There's still a few things that's not clear... And the villains seem to know Hikari?" The news didn't cover anything about the villains knowing a student personally. All he knew about Leonhart was that she transferred late into U.A.'s hero course and apparently a lot of villains are out to get her—Stain the Hero Killer included.

"Not personally per say... I believe they were surprised when she can hold her ground against the beast." Tokoyami said, clearing a few things. To be honest, he doesn't know the full story. He didn't want to assume things without source. He just voiced what he heard from his classmates and gave his own opinion. "Perhaps it's best if you ask Leonhart herself concerning this matter."

Hawks laughed, giving a thumbs up. "You're right! Thanks for sharing, Tsukuyomi—"

The elevator's doors hissed open.

"Guys, guys!"

The two heroes and Tokoyami all turned their head towards the brunette running towards them. The first thing they noticed was the panic written all over her face.

Hawks turned around from where he sat. "Whoa there! Where's the fire?" he stared at the brunette making her way towards them. He leaned his arm over the backrest of the sofa with a carefree smile. "What seems to be the problem, lil' sparrow?"

"This!" Hikari showed her phone in Hawks' face, showing him the latest news. The pro hero leaned back and took her phone, reading the headline. She just found out the city was attacked a few minutes ago when the news finally showed up. It became the hot topic over the internet in just under ten minutes. "Hosu City is under attack by Nomus _and_ the Hero Killer!" she summarized.

"What? Didn't they double security after Ingenium?" Westwood stood up from where he sat, looking over to Hawks who was busy reading.

Hawks clicked on the link of the live stream, staring at the screen with full concentration.

"—we're here live in the aftermath of the terror attack in Hosu City." a reporter spoke. The video was taken from a helicopter, filming from the skies. The scene was chaotic with sirens blaring. Multiple firetrucks were seen as heroes and firefighters alike were trying to put up the flames. People with serious injuries were rushed to the hospital and many were treated on the spot. "Multiple pro heroes and authorities have been dispatched to assist the situation."

Hikari and Tokoyami peeked over Hawks' shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the current situation.

"The Nomus appeared around the city approximately six o'clock in the evening, during rush-hour. Pro Hero Endeavor arrived at the scene and took care of the Nomus before they can do further damage.

Witnesses have seen the Hero Killer: Stain present during the attack. Could this mean an alliance between the Hero Killer and the League of Villains? The Hero Killer was after Pro Hero Native. Native—along with three U.A students were injured by the Hero Killer. Fortunately, Endeavor was able to stop the Hero Killer's actions. They were rushed to Hosu General Hospital with no life-threatening injuries.

The Hero Killer has been detained by the police and taken to the Villain Hospital in—"

Hawks paused the video. His eyes glanced over to look at the brunette on his right. She caught his gaze and frowned. She stared back at him—trying to read his expression. He smiled, giving her phone back.

"Well, there's nothing for you little chicks to worry about!" Hawks pushed himself up from the couch and turned around to face his two interns, a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm a hundred percent positive the pros can handle it from there. Endeavor's got this. It's a piece of cake for him." he reassured, waving his hand.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari exchanged looks at their mentor's carefree attitude in this type of situation.

"I guess you're right... Endeavor is there, so what could go wrong?" Hikari agreed, looking over to Tokoyami with a grin on her face. The two of them weren't that oblivious to know Hawks was hiding something from them. From how he stopped the video to how he tried to reassure them, they knew what he was thinking. "But just to be sure..." she quickly opened the chat application, scrolling to look for Midoriya's and Iida's contact.

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow. "Who are you contacting?"

"Iida and Midoriya, and maybe Todoroki too since you know, Endeavor's there." Hikari replied and texted each individual, asking if they're okay.

Hawks clapped his hands. "Yup! Hey, how about you kids help Trixx at the lobby? He went out to pick up some take-outs. He should be back soon." he glanced to look at his nonexistent watch.

"Very well." Tokoyami closed his eyes, turning around to walk back towards the elevator.

Hikari joined her friend. "I guess we'll see you guys at dinner?"

Hawks pointed finger guns at them both. "Righty-O!"

The pro heroes watched as the kids went inside the elevator. When the doors closed, only then Hawks dropped his façade. A frown replaced his usually carefree smile.

"Hawks."

The blond man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know."

Stain was in alliance with the League.

"Should we cancel tomorrow's meeting with Detective Tsukauchi?" Westwood asked.

Hawks hummed. "We're still not sure—"

Almost as if it was on cue, his cellphone rang. He took his phone from the table, lifting his visor up, looking at the contact's id.

He whistled. Just the person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey~, Eraserhead! How are you doing?"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

' _I'm glad... it's over.'_

The talk with Hosu's Chief of Police was a hard one. They were lucky enough to get away from the punishment—though their mentors seemed to get the bad end of it. The Chief of Police has left minutes ago, leaving the three teens to themselves once more.

Midoriya exhaled a heavy breath.

Suddenly, the door slides open.

A man stepped inside the room. The all-to-familiar face that made the three teens stiffen just by seeing him. The man—their homeroom teacher, Aizawa came in with a frown on his lips and a stern look across his face.

The green-haired boy blinked. His teacher came in pushing someone on a wheelchair. The man on the wheelchair looked oddly familiar. _'AH! Iida's brother, Ingenium!'_ he thought, his eyes showing amazement.

Ingenium's expression mimicked Aizawa's as he looked at them all. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the boy with the same shade of hair color as him.

"Big brother—!" Iida quickly stood up. As quickly as he looked at his brother, he averted his gaze to the floor. A shameful look across his face. He realized his mistakes for going after the Hero Killer—even after his own brother warned him not to.

Aizawa closed the door behind him as Ingenium moved the wheelchair by himself, making his way to his younger brother.

Before Ingenium could say anything, Iida gave a deep bow, his whole body shaking as tears threatened to fall down.

"I'm sorry! You warned me not to go after the Hero Killer and yet I disobeyed your wishes! I'll accept any punishment you'll give me." Iida squinted his eyes shut, still avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I'm really sorry, Big Brother." he apologized again, this time more quietly.

Midoriya gave Iida a sympathetic look. _'Iida...'_

"I'm disappointed and mad." Ingenium began and Iida didn't reply back. The man placed his hand gently on Iida's head, giving a ruffle. He smiled, confusing his brother. "But I'm glad... I'm glad you're safe. Don't ever do that again, Tenya." he said, carefully pulling Iida to a hug.

Both Midoriya and Todoroki sighed in relief, happy that things between the Iidas were okay.

"Now, don't think you're off the hook yet." they almost forgot Aizawa was inside the room as well. The three teens stiffened once more. They expected that if they don't get a punishment from the Chief of Police, then they will get a punishment from their mentors or their teacher instead.

Ingenium nodded his head in agreement. "Of course. A proper punishment is expected for your stunts."

Aizawa crossed his arms, a disapproving look across his face. "You three should've known where your limits are. Taking the Hero Killer by yourself was foolish. What would happen if I didn't arrive there on time?" he asked rhetorically.

"We're sorry."

The black-haired man exhaled loudly. He knew they realized their mistakes and was ready to take responsibility for it.

Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the green-haired boy. "You're lucky Leonhart gave me the location you sent."

Midoriya blinked. "Eh? Leonhart?" he was confused why Aizawa knew of their location and now he knew the answer.

"You should thank her." Ingenium said, leaning back against his wheelchair. "She's been having this hunch ever since she visited. Said that she had a bad feeling about you going to Hosu, so she never stopped looking out for you." he gently nudged his elbow on Iida's hip.

"Leonhart..." Iida looked down. He broke his promise to her and she's been looking out for him even so. An apology is definitely what he would do next. "Of course!"

Midoriya placed a hand on his chin. Speaking of Leonhart, the talk between Aizawa and Stain began to playback in his head. They were speaking of a key—that key being Leonhart herself or the key being in her possession. He couldn't think of an idea why Stain was after his classmate. As far as he knows, Leonhart never did anything that would make someone want to kill her.

"Something wrong, Midoriya?" Aizawa snapped the boy from his trail of thoughts.

"Ah! Uh... Umm—well..." Midoriya stuttered out, he looked down to his lap, staring at his hands. He was there when Stain declared he will kill his friend and yet he was struck in fear from the intimidating aura Stain gave off. He believed neither of his friends or the pros heard it. The voice was low and menacing.

 _ **Leonhart Hikari—you're**_ next _ **.**_

"It's... about Leonhart..." The green-haired boy swallowed, biting his lower lip to stop himself from trembling. "The Hero Killer—what does he want with her?"

"What did he say to you?" Aizawa asked.

"He said he's coming for her next." Midoriya answered. "But for what? What did she do to make the Hero Killer hate her so much?"

Todoroki looked down to his phone. He noticed the message he received from Leonhart last night, asking if he and the others are alright. He didn't have time to reply back just yet and left her on read for the time being. It's hard to believe that a girl who's caring like her would be on top of the Hero Killer's list.

"He kept mentioning something about her being a key?" Todoroki stared at Aizawa.

Their homeroom teacher sighed. "We don't know what the Hero Killer wants with her." he replied. He wasn't exactly sure about Stain's statement unless he asked the girl in question himself. There were so many things he needs to clarify with his student. It would be a sensitive information if it was true. "Either way, it's not something you should be worried about. The Hero Killer's going to Tartarus and there's no chance of him going out." he reassured.

"Yeah, but..." Midoriya trailed off. He was feeling rather uneasy.

"Enough of that." Aizawa stopped the conversation from continuing. "I'll go straight and give all of you the proper punishments you deserve."

The three teens nodded. "Y—Yer, sir..."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The news about Hosu City was in every news channel.

It was the first thing they heard when they turned on the TV in the common area.

"They've been talking about it all morning." Tokoyami commented, watching the news from where he sat. There weren't many of Hawks sidekicks or employees in the common area. Many of them had started their routine, leaving the two interns as they are. "What a way to start our activities." he leaned back against the chair, a soft sigh escaping his beak.

The headlines were all the same.

 _The Hero Killer finally behind bars_.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah... but on the bright side, the Hero Killer's in jail." she stared at her phone, waiting for either of the three she texted yesterday to answer. "Just hope everyone's okay though..."

"Rest assured. I'm certain they're alright." Tokoyami said.

"Yeah—Hey! Todoroki replied!" Hikari exclaimed loudly and shared her phone for Tokoyami to see the conversation. It was a quick reply, stating that they are all injured but alive. The brunette squinted her eyes at Todoroki's blunt reply, but before she could even reply, there was an incoming call from the bi-color haired teen. "That's a first..." she pressed the green button and put him on speaker.

" _Leonhart, Iida told me to call you."_

' _He's so straightforward.'_ Hikari gave a nervous laugh. "Hey, you're on speaker. Tokoyami's with me too." she informed.

"Greetings." Tokoyami greeted. "How are your injuries?"

"Both of you are so straightforward." Hikari commented, but she waited for Todoroki or Iida to answer.

" _Recovery Girl will come later to examine our injuries."_ Todoroki replied. There was a short pause. _"Well? What did you want to say?"_ he wasn't talking to them, rather he was talking to the person near him.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari heard the bed's loud creak. The brunette turned to look at Tokoyami and he gave a nod.

"I'll turn off the speaker mode." She turned off the speaker option and pressed the phone close to her ear, waiting for Iida's reply.

" _Leonhart, I—"_ it was Iida himself. _"I want to apologize! I broke our promise and went after the Hero Killer! I didn't heed your advice and warning. My mind went blank when I found him. I was blinded by rage and wanted nothing more but to put an end to the Hero Killer. I sincerely hope you will accept my apology."_ she didn't have to see to know Iida was giving a bow.

The brunette leaned back against the chair, a smile on her lips. "Hey, c'mon, I don't even need to look to know you're exaggerating with the apology." she laughed a little to ease the tension. She knew well about Iida's strong will to go after Stain even after he made a promise not to. "Iida, I'm not even mad. I'm just glad you guys made it out. I heard the fight's tough!"

" _It was."_ Todoroki said. _"We barely made it out alive."_

Iida wasn't convinced with her forgiveness. _"But still..."_

"I accept your apology, Iida. Just try to be more careful." Hikari turned to look at Tokoyami who gave a nod at her reply. There was an announcement, calling for both Tokoyami and herself to go down to the meeting room.

" _Leonhart—"_

"Hey, we got to go now." at the same time Hikari spoke, Todoroki did as well. The brunette quickly apologized for talking over the boy. "Sorry! What were you going to say?"

" _...nothing."_

The brunette wasn't exactly convinced. "We can talk later then?"

" _Alright."_

"I'll use my quirk when I visit you guys, so don't worry." Hikari said as they walked towards the elevator. "Take care guys—oh and pass it on to Midoriya too. Tokoyami also said to take care of your health and not be reckless." she parroted the exact words from the boy.

Just when she was about to add something, Todoroki had already ended the call.

The brunette stared at her phone, giving a deadpan look.

"...he hung up on me."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, I appreciate you guys coming all the way here." Hawks laughed, greeting the detective and the pro hero with a friendly smile.

Right after he dealt with the Trigger addicts and pulled out some information, Hawks submitted a request to the Hero Network—asking for heroes to join in the mission. Many responded to the request, many were curious. Since when did the number 3 hero ever asked for help in the Hero Network? He was always the one being requested for specific missions.

The case was a bit different from the ordinary since it involved some sort of a new drug that they know nothing of.

Tsukauchi took off his hat, tucking it under his arm. "No problem at all! I look forward to working with you, Hawks." he shook hands with the blond man as he shifted the bag on his left hand to a better position.

"As do I," the man in the white suit agreed, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. His intense gaze didn't faze the number 3 hero at all.

Hawks laughed. "You're as uptight as you are in those talk-shows!" he shook hands with the man and lifted his visor up to look at the man taller than him. He saw his own reflection from the man's glasses before backing away. "Lighten up a little, Nighteye, or else your face will be stuck like that—Oh, who's this?" he raised an eyebrow when he noticed a muscular blond in a UA uniform walking inside his lobby.

The male placed his suitcase down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hawks! I'm Sir Nighteye's intern, Togata Mirio! You can also call me by my hero name, Lemillion!" he strikes a pose with a bright grin on his face. He took a few steps forward and shook Hawks' hand enthusiastically.

"You're from UA too, huh? I'm actually taking care of two under my wings. They should be in the meeting room by now." Hawks laughed, motioning his hand for the three to follow him into the elevator.

Togata grinned, taking his suitcase back into hand. "Oh yeah! Tokoyami Fumikage and Leonhart Hikari, right? I read about them interning under you from the news!" he was ecstatic to know he would be working with his two juniors for this joint mission—especially since he wanted to introduce his mentor to his junior. "I'm actually friends with Leonhart! We met before the internship start!" he added, talking with the equally chatty hero.

Hawks hummed. "Oh? You don't say."

Nighteye kept quiet, his lips in a thin line. He accepted Hawks' request because of two reasons. One, the case in Fukuoka might be connected to the case he's currently working on back in Tokyo. There's been a new drug that immobilized the victim from using their quirk for a short amount of time. But before they could even examine the victim's Quirk Factor, they found nothing wrong and their Factor already went back to normal. They didn't find any names that would lead to the distributor.

Reason number two was plain and simple, because he wanted to meet Leonhart Hikari.

The girl had chosen to intern with the number 3 hero instead of himself. From how Togata spoke of his junior, he was curious of how Leonhart really is. She was willing to stay with a friend instead of an experience with a top hero, but due to safety reasons, she ended up going with Hawks.

A girl with a heart of gold, as what Togata described her.

"AH! Togata-senpai! And Mr. Tsukauchi too!" the brunette exclaimed in surprise, pointing her finger at the blond. Her expression changed as quickly as it appeared. She smiled as she approached them, a plastic bag in hand. "I suppose you guys are here for the meeting?" she asked curiously.

Hawks laughed, giving a thumbs up. "That's right! I invited them over! They's our special guest!" Before Hikari could even complain, the man already knew what she was going to say. "Of course, my two interns have to attend as well! You need to learn something other than tailing me all day." he joked.

Hikari pulled a face.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Leonhart." Tsukauchi greeted. He wasn't that surprised to see the girl with Hawks since he was informed about it beforehand. Though, mostly he knew because he watched them in the news. "Let's do our best for this case."

Hikari bowed her head. "Yeah! I look forward to working with you!" she replied politely. The man excused himself first with Hawks to prepare the materials for the presentation, leaving her behind with Togata and All Might's ex sidekick. She turned to look at her senior, a sheepish grin on her face. "I never expected to see you during the internship, but it's nice to see you, Togata-senpai!"

"Hahaha! It's nice to see you too, Leonhart!" Togata said, a hand on his hip. "What's with the water bottles anyway?" he asked, changing the topic slightly.

The brunette looked down. "Oh, we were helping Trixx and Westwood set up the meeting room." she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the door behind her. "And we were short on water, so yeah, I decided to get some more." she laughed.

Her eyes glanced over to the man in the white suit, trying her best not to look uneasy or suspicious.

Togata directed his hand, "Oh yeah! Meet my mentor, Sir Nighteye! He's been _dying_ to meet you!" he introduced enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nighteye raised his right hand as he pushed his glasses up.

Hikari laughed nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Sir Nighteye! You can call me Hikari—cuz that's my hero name too." she joked with a grin on her face. She took Nighteye's hand, giving a shake. "And uh... sorry for you know—almost bumping into you at the sports festival. Oh, and uh... for not choosing your agency too." she apologized awkwardly, hoping the man doesn't hold a grudge against her.

"It's alright."

Nighteye stared at the girl's eyes.

He was tempted to use his quirk.

But he didn't.

He made a promise.

"I look forward working with you, Hikari."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Everyone comfy in their seats? Alright then, let's start!"

Hikari's eyes glanced around the room, looking at the pros sitting around her. The desks were rearranged to form a square to make it easier for everyone to voice their opinions of the mission's strategy. There were many that she didn't recognize—she learned they're local heroes from around Fukuoka. Tsukauchi and the Chief Police of Fukuoka and surprisingly Chief Police from Nagasaki as well, were present. It's sad to say that she only recognized the ones from Hawks' agency plus Nighteye and Togata.

"Recently, there's been a few cases about a new drug circulating around the Underground market." Tsukauchi began, holding a few papers in hand. The lights inside the room dimmed a little and a projection was shown behind him. There were pictures of criminals who they managed to detain—including the ones from two days ago. "So far, we have no lead as to what they're trying to achieve, but one of the known effects of the drug is to erase one's Quirk Factor." he continued.

' _Is... that what that guy injected in me?'_ Hikari pursed her lips, scrunching her nose. She was glad that it has no effect on her since she doesn't have a quirk, but if the heroes found out that she doesn't have a quirk and can do all those things—she's _toast_.

There were a few murmurs around the heroes.

"But before we could examine the victim's Quirk Factor, the effect wore off and left nothing behind." Tsukauchi added.

"So, it's like Eraserhead's quirk?" a hero asked. At the mention of their homeroom teacher, both Hikari and Tokoyami turned to look at him.

"Perhaps. We're not entirely sure." Tsukauchi answered.

"Maybe, the drug works differently on each people? What were the victim's blood type?" A heroine asked.

Tsukauchi shook his head. "We can't assume that just yet. So far the victims' blood types are O."

Another hero sighed, crossing his arms. "So, we don't actually have a lead, huh?"

Hawks hummed. "This wasn't exactly in the news, but one of my interns got injected by that same drug and yet she can still use her quirk." he told and the heroes went wild—some turned to look at the girl and some voiced their concern. He dug out the info from the yakuza about what was the drug, but other than the function, he got nothing out of him.

"What? Leonhart, are you okay?" Togata immediately turned to look at his junior, a worried look across his usually happy face.

"Yeah! I used my quirk to get rid of any effect it leaves. So, there's nothing to be worried about!" The brunette reassured, silently blaming Hawks for spilling the truth.

"So, the drug only works for some people."

' _Not exactly...'_ Hikari wanted to say, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"No. The guy seemed surprised when it didn't work on Hikari. I assume it works on everyone, but somehow with her quirk, she's able to erase the negative effect." Hawks explained.

"We have a cure for the drug then!"

' _I'm not entirely sure on that either...'_ Hikari sighed softly.

Nighteye silently observed and listened to the heroes' thoughts and opinions. There were so many theories that they could suggest and yet they couldn't confirm anything except for the fact the drug attacks one's Quirk Factor.

"With Hawks' range of intel, we managed to pinpoint the location where they have been selling and buying." Tsukauchi pressed the remote and the slide changes to a picture of an abandoned looking island. "Ever since last year's typhoon, the island has been deserted. We believed the villains have been using this island to do the exchange."

Tsukauchi moved to the next slide, showing the Hakata Port. "From what we gathered, there's a ship moving from Gunkanjima island. We estimated that it's supposed to dock at Hakata Port tomorrow evening with the route it's taking."

"And you're... certain?"

"Hey, my ears are everywhere. They don't lie." Hawks commented, a cocky smile across his lips.

"With this—we're going into two groups. The first one will move with Hawks to investigate Gunkanjima. The second group will handle the raid here in Hakata Port."

A hero raised his hand. "Wait—That means you're taking your interns on this dangerous mission?" he asked in disbelief, staring at the two kids before looking at Hawks.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari didn't actually mind going on these types of mission. It would be like an experience for them to learn more.

The number 3 hero laughed. "Of course! They're my interns, they go wherever I go." he flashed the two of them a grin and a thumbs up. "And besides, this would just be a recon. I won't let them do anything dangerous."

After three long hours of discussing strategy and tactics, the meeting had finally come to an end. The investigation at Gunkanjima would take place tomorrow morning at 8 AM while the Raid at Hakata Port will begin at 8 PM.

Hikari slumped in her seat at the common area, sighing heavily. She was tired for sitting still three hours straight—listening to the heroes' debate which was the best strategy. Hawks' team would depart from Fukuoka to Nagasaki today after lunch, which means they have to pack up their gear, hop on to another train for two hours and then discuss the tactics again with the Nagasaki Police Force.

"Hahaha! Thanks for your hard work, guys!" Togata appeared behind the two teens with refreshments. He gave them the canned drinks, taking a seat in front of them. "I bet you guys were tired from listening to all those debates, huh? Well, cheers for today!" he raised his can.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari raised their drinks, toasting it with Togata's.

Nighteye and Togata were also in Hawks' team, along with Tsukauchi and a few policemen from Nagasaki. Two of Hawks' sidekicks, Trixx and Westwood were in charge of the raid in Hakata Port. The rest of the heroes who were present were also stationed to help with the raid. A small group was better for recon instead of a large group.

"We still have a few hours before we leave, how about you guys show me around Fukuoka?" Togata cheerfully said.

"That's a great idea! Anything to get some fresh air and the sun!" Hikari nodded her head before taking a sip from her drink. "Oh, I wanna buy some souvenirs too! Who knows when we will have a chance to go buy them after this mission!" she grinned.

Togata nodded, instantly agreeing with his junior. "Yeah! Let's buy lots of it! I heard their Hakata Torimon is super delicious! Tamaki would love to try Mentaiko flavored snacks! Tamaki's my friend by the way." he added the last bit of info.

Tokoyami hummed. "Before we leave, we should ask for permission first."

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure about letting them join, Hawks?" Nighteye asked.

Hawks stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, yeah, a 100% positive. They're stronger than they look, you know." he pointed his finger at the bespectacled man. "And besides, you let Lemillion join in on the investigation. Kinda unfair if you don't let my kids join in too." he flashed the man a smirk.

Nighteye pushed his glasses up.

The blond man spun around once on the swivel chair before facing Nighteye. "Though, I'm curious, was it really because of this case that you came all the way from Tokyo to my little hometown, Fukuoka?" he questioned.

"Of course. My intentions are to investigate this illegal drug distribution and put an end to it." Nighteye replied just as smartly. It was one of the reasons. The both of them were equally as sharp when it comes to gathering information and knowledge.

Hawks shrugged. "I dunno... It seems to me that you're trying to keep an eye on Hikari. I heard that you also scout her out to be your intern—which is rare by the way." he leaned against the table, his hands propping up his chin. "With all the things that happened around her, anyone's bound to try and figure out what's going on with this kid."

"And you're not?"

" _Oh_ , I'm interested. The League—not to mention Stain is after her. I wonder why? She seems like a nice girl." Hawks sighed. It might be because of her quirk—because what can a fifteen year old do to make those bad guys after her so badly? He didn't want to think that she's someone who secretly works with a villain. He doubts that. "Well! I guess that would remain as a mystery."

Nighteye exhaled softly. "I'm merely trying to return the favor I could never repay." his eyes soften just a little behind his glasses. No matter how mysterious Leonhart is now, she is still the girl who healed and changed All Might's future. A villain would never help the Symbol of Peace.

Hawks blinked. He's interested. "Hmm? For what?"

"I suppose that's the part where your _information gathering skill_ comes to play." Nighteye challenged, his expression straight and unreadable. "But don't waste your time looking for what you cannot find."

Hawks laughed, his arms crossed.

"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Finally—this chapter took forever to write. I planned to update weeks ago, but I already left for vacation before I can start of the chapter. I kept on changing the scenarios because I wasn't sure how to write the whole scene out lol

Thank you guys so much for waiting and thank you for your support!

Oh! I also changed the time start for the recon. Cuz who starts at 4 pm? lmao

Kiyohunter: thank you so much! And yeah, I do get that a lot lol! I try to keep it in past tense, but sometimes it confuses me if I should use present tense if that thing is still occurring in the story lolol, I'll try to fix them! ;)thank you for the feedback!

7: thank you for the reviews!

Guest 1: I do! It's Will of WIsteria.

Pagefield Excel: I plan for that to be covered in the future! So please look forward to that arc as well :DD

MetalQueen: he definitely would! He would need a lot more notebook to sketch all those keyblades

Guest 2: it will all be revealed soon! And I have something special planned for the Final Exam wink wink

Engenieer4Ever: I do want to put in some abilities! But I'll try to keep it spoiler free lol and that will be covered in another arc

HoneyPeachMilkTea: thank you for waiting! They would be quite shocked to know she and a few other teens had been through a war

SwanGirl24: Thank you!

Lulu9814: Thank you! I hope you're excited for this chapter too!

The Mail Carrier Mixael: sorry to keep you waiting lol! Thank you!

SnowAssassin217: Thank you! And lololol, I do too after that Valentine comic I drew, I didn't intend for it, but I guess I'll just go with the flow lol. And that's true about the whole explanation, cuz Hikari's gonna need Ansem and Ienzo to help her explain lmao.

ApatheticGamer: thank you! They would even be more curious/suspicious of her in the future chapters! It's not Nighteye she should be careful of lolol. It's Hawks

Guest 3: I'm back! And Nighteye does respect All Might's wishes.

TheIrishWriter: thank you! I try to follow some scenes, but that would just be a little boring since you all know what happens in the manga/anime.

Edragom46: Yup! Please look forward to the Final Exam arc! It would be a surprise lol

SilverStar56: THANK YOUUUUU. I just hope I did this chapter justice lol

JuggermautJJ: A very precious cinnamon!

Kiri Kaitou Clover: Thank you! I hope you ejoy this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 15  
Darkness Rising

-2 days ago, Hawks Hero Office-

Stain was in alliance with the League.

"Should we cancel tomorrow's meeting with Detective Tsukauchi?" Westwood asked.

Hawks hummed. "We're still not sure—"

Almost as if it was on cue, his cellphone rang. He took his phone from the table, lifting his visor up to look at the contact's id.

He whistled. Just the person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey~, Eraserhead! How are you doing?" Hawks greeted. His voice laced with a carefree tone. With all the things that happened in Hosu City, it was a surprise to hear from Aizawa so soon. He could hear all the noise from the background. A hospital, he assumed. "I heard from Tokoyami and Leonhart that their classmates are involved. Are your students okay?" He asked.

It wasn't just for formalities. He was genuinely concern.

Aizawa exhaled loudly. _"They should be fine..."_

"That's a relief!" Hawks said as he walked around the room, pacing back and forth. The pro hero has some questions for Aizawa concerning his two interns, but he was certain their teacher also has something to say. Otherwise it would be him to make the first call. "But anyways, why did you call me for? I also wanted to ask you something important, but you go on ahead first." He continued, stopping right beside his desk.

" _You already heard the news. About Stain working for the League?"_ Aizawa jumped straight into the matter. Though Stain never gave a clear statement to the police, he was certain the villain mentioned the League before they were interrupted.

Hawks hummed. "Yeah, I heard, but he's going straight to Tartarus, so that's that." He leaned against his desk, placing his visor away. Of course, with Stain going to Tartarus, that doesn't mean Hikari's out of the danger zone yet. "It's about the League, isn't it? Don't worry, Eraserhead! Both of them are in good hands. You can trust this pro." He said, trying to reassure the kids' homeroom teacher.

" _Says the one who let my student go on her own and got herself injured."_

Hawks inhaled sharply, acting as if he has been stabbed with the words. "Oh, ouch—don't remind me of that. I admit, that was my mistake. I would never ever leave them alone intentionally." He laughed, trying to brush the insult off.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. When U.A. was informed of the incident involving his student injected by an unknown drug, he was pissed to know the number 3 hero didn't do a very good job to protect his students. He couldn't really blame it all on him, he heard the full story that it was also Leonhart's fault for acting on her own when Hawks told her to stay back. He knew he should trust the number 3 hero's abilities to protect his two students.

" _Do your job right."_

"Aye, aye~" Hawks replied in a sing-song voice. He cleared his throat when Aizawa didn't seem to have anything more to discuss with him. "Now that's out of the way, I need to ask you something. This involves to the previous case about the Trigger villain."

The man on the other line stayed quiet. Hawks took it as his cue to continue the conversation.

"We couldn't get a lot out of the villain, but turns out that drug was supposed to halt one's use of their quirk for a period of time." Hawks informed. He was there throughout the first interrogation and received the full report on the second one on the next day. He took a few papers from his desk, his eyes scanning over the copy of the documents he had sent to the hero commission. "You're an underground hero. Think you can do me a favor and look around what's going on under there?"

The Erasure Hero grunted in reply. _"...fine."_

Hawks snapped his fingers a few times. "Ah yeah! I also want to tell you that Tokoyami and Leonhart are coming along with me for a mission. I'll give you further details about it tomorrow." he placed the papers down and glanced over to Westwood who was waiting for a confirmation.

" _A mission? As long as it doesn't violate the regulations—"_ Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"It's a recon at Gunkanjima Island. We found rumors about the drugs being traded there." Hawks added before Aizawa could even finish. With his wide range of intel, it wasn't a surprise that he could gather information under two days. It also wasn't a surprise when the Hero Commission gave him their approval for the kids to use their quirks in this mission. "We sent an email concerning the matter to the school. I think you should be informed about it by tomorrow morning or so."

There was a moment of silence between the pro heroes.

Aizawa took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from yelling at the birdman. _"You're telling me, you're taking first years to do a recon that has a high risk of combat?"_

Hawks hummed. "Yeah." He answered simply. "I got the permission from the Commission. Just thought I should give you a heads up."

" _Give me_ one _good reason to allow you to take them."_

"They're my interns. They go wherever I go." The red-winged hero said. "I didn't want to accept it, but... they got me wrapped around their finger."

It wasn't clear on who 'they' are, but Aizawa knows who Hawks was mentioning. The Hero Commission has their eyes on a new hero prodigy—namely Leonhart Hikari, who has the ability to heal and a few other abilities that could be categorized as individual quirks. Tokoyami on the other hand placed top three in the Sports Festival, enough to put him in the spotlight.

Since Hikari was already in the hero course, the Hero Committee weren't that persistent to push her to become a hero.

But that doesn't mean they wouldn't keep their eyes on her progress.

This mission was like an observation.

There was a deep sigh. _"Alright... I expect a full report about the mission and your responsibility."_

"Mark my words, they're in capable hands."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— present day, Nagasaki, 7 am—

Hikari yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand.

When Hawks said early, he really meant _early_. There was a morning call for her and Tokoyami at five in the morning. They gathered around at the police station around six before they depart for Nagasaki Port. To be honest, she wasn't really a morning person. Togata and Tokoyami were wide-awake, along with everyone in the team. The only one who looked sleepy and dead-tired was her.

"What's the matter, Hikari? You look so tired!" Togata asked the brunette who was sitting on the dock. While everyone was busy preparing for the boat ride, she was told to stay back and rest when they noticed her dozing off once in a while. "You should always start the morning with a big smile! Like this~!" he pointed his fingers to the corners of his lips, a bright smile on his face.

"Y—Yeah," The corners' of Hikari's lips twitched up to a forced smile, trying to make her senior happy.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Tokoyami asked as he approached the two. The one who was most excited to visit the battleship island was Hikari. She mentioned that it would be like an adventure and she looks forward to the mission.

Hikari blew a raspberry, "Psssh! Of course, I did. I'm just not a morning person." She gave a short laugh, admitting it.

From what little time she has, she searched all the information (basically reading the Knowpedia) she could get on the island. Located 20 km from Nagasaki port, it used to serve as a coal mine and there were even people living on the island—a small town. It was then closed down for some unknown reason and all residents have to leave, abandoning the island. Over the years, the facilities began to deteriorate making it dangerous for anyone to visit. It was recently open again for tourist because of the newly constructed dock, but it was then closed down because of last year's typhoon—just like what Tsukauchi said.

A lot of pictures of the island showed up when she searched for it, a haunting and eerie vibe seemed to radiate from the photos. The Haunted Mansion in Twilight Town was nothing compared to this abandoned battleship island.

"Hey, we're ready to leave. All aboard!" Hawks called from the boat and the three interns quickly made their way towards the boat. It wasn't big like a ferry, but enough to transport all of them to the battleship island. He waited for all three of the interns to board the boat before going inside himself. "I hope neither of you kids have seasickness." He joked, his hands inside his pockets as he made his way to an empty seat.

"Nope!" Togata answered cheerfully and Tokoyami shook his head. "We're good!"

Hikari puffed her chest out proudly, a fist placed on her heart. "I was born and raised in an island! I don't even know the word seasick." She grinned smugly. She loved the beach and the sea, especially doing activities such as swimming as a mermaid in Atlantica.

Hawks whistled. "Look who's finally awake!" He joked, pointing finger-guns at her. Truth be told, he himself didn't get a good rest, but he won't show that. With all of the things he has to take care of, he doubts he could get enough sleep for the next few days. Even though it was a direct order from the Hero Commission, U.A demands for him to take responsibility of their students' safety. He doesn't need anyone to tell him to do his job, he will protect his interns—no questions asked. "Good to see you up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

"I can tell..." Hikari laughed nervously, taking a seat beside Tokoyami. She looked around, finding all of the team members already on board. Nighteye sat beside Tsukauchi along with his team while the three of them sat on the opposite. There were also two more people on board, the helmsman and his helper. A total of 11 people on board, including herself.

The previous day, when they arrived at Nagasaki, they immediately went over to the police station to discuss the plan with the special team. Since Tokoyami and Hikari haven't got their license yet, they received a special briefing from the Chief police himself. Their role was to assist the special team and follow the pros' instruction. They weren't allowed to act by themselves and fighting was prohibited—except if either of the pros allow them to.

About the mission itself, it was pretty clear. They were to investigate a few buildings they suspect the villains have used for the trade.

They weren't allowed to tell anyone of their mission. While Hikari always tell Ienzo about what they're doing, this time she didn't tell him a single word. She didn't tell Sora or anyone either. She planned to keep it a secret until the mission was over—to respect the pros' wishes and rules.

"We'll arrive in about fifteen minutes." the helmsman announced, glancing over his shoulder to look at the team.

Just 15 more minutes until the mission begin.

"Do tell if there's something bothering you." Nighteye spoke, noticing the spaced out look across the brunette's face. The girl has been staring at the floor with a dazed look. Perhaps she hasn't been fully awake yet, but perhaps she was nervous dealing with her first recon.

"Ah, yeah..."

"You two look tense! Loosen up a little! This is just a recon." One of the police officers, Tanaka Hideki, joked after noticing both Tokoyami and Hikari having serious looks across their face. Truth be told, Tokoyami always looked serious while Hikari was just spacing off. "I heard you guys faced villains before, this mission should be a piece of cake for you guys!" he continued.

Nakamura Kenta gave a nod. "Not to mention the Sports Festival. I think the both of you did well."

"Just believe in yourself." Kobayashi Mao smiled.

Togata nodded his head in agreement, joining on the team to reassure the newbies. "Yeah! Don't worry guys! I'll help you through anything! Just leave it to your senpai!" he gave a wide grin, his eyes crinkling.

Tokoyami bowed his head. "I thank you for your generosity."

At first, Hikari thought the team's dynamics were a little off with their quirks and personality, but she learned that they all have great teamwork.

"Thank you. You're all too kind." Hikari placed her hand over her heart, wiping the invincible tear away.

There was a teasing grin across Tanaka's face. "Oh yeah, try not to get caught by the Shadows." he joked, to which both Kobayashi and Nakamura smiled, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Shadows?" Hikari parroted, pulling a face. _Shadows?_ It sounded like the Shadow type Heartless, but she doubts there are any Heartless in the City of Heroes.

Tsukauchi blinked before realizing what they were talking about. "Ah! You're talking about the ghosts that haunt the island, right?"

Tokoyami hummed, showing interest in the conversation. "Is that so?"

Hikari gulped, turning to look at the man sharply. "Ghosts?! The island is haunted?!" she knows she shouldn't be afraid of ghosts and ghouls anymore, but she can't seem to handle horror stories. She visited Halloween Town quite a lot and the residents of Halloween Town were civil and nice—minus the three troublemakers, of course.

Togata placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I didn't know you're afraid of ghosts, Hikari!" he laughed a little, giving a reassuring pat.

"I'm not! Honest!" Hikari tried to reassure.

Hawks snorted, sniggering behind his hand. "Doesn't seem like it."

The brunette turned to look at her mentor with a glare. He brushed it off with an amused laugh, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tanaka cleared his throat, lowering his voice to sound spooky. "Black like ink and eyes yellow like the Harvest Moon. It disappears into the shadow as if it was never there in the first place."

"Eh?"

 _What?_

"Some say if you get your heart taken, you'll turn into one of the ghosts that haunt the island—looking for humans who still have hearts."

The brunette dropped her shoulders. Her fear of horror stories was gone and were replaced with a feeling of dread. Her eyes were wide as her whole body stiffened.

"Leonhart?" Tokoyami turned to look at the girl sitting beside him, curious at the sudden change. Just a second ago, she was shaking in fear because of a ghost story. Now, even though she looked surprised, there was no trace of fear in her eyes.

It was impossible.

The ghost Tanaka just described, it was a Heartless, she has no doubt.

She placed her hand over her mouth, eyebrows knitted in deep thought.

 _Why were there Heartless when the City of Heroes was never connected?_

 _Was it connected? Or was it not? If it was, the world would've been swarming with Heartless and Nobodies. So why were there Heartless at Gunkanjima? Could this be the work of Xehanort—She doubts he was even there at that time._

 _Why_ —

"Alright, alright, I think that's enough ghost stories." Hawks' cheery voice broke her from her trail of thoughts. "Let's hold onto the stories until after the mission. As you see, one of my interns seem to be a bit of a scaredy-cat." he joked, a playful grin on his lips.

Hikari quickly reacted to the insult. "I am _not._ I just... don't like jump scares, that's all!" she defended, trying to come up with a quick excuse.

Hawks brushed off her comment. "Right." he drawled out.

"Sorry, kid. Never knew you were scared of these kinds of stories." Tanaka apologized, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kobayashi nudged the man with her elbow, giving him a stern look for trying to scare the kids.

"Ah, no—it's okay!" Hikari laughed, trying to reassure it wasn't the man's fault.

"Don't worry. The ghosts aren't real. It's just something people made up."

"Yeah..."

Hawks stared at his intern's reaction. He wasn't the only one who noticed the slight change in her behavior. Nighteye seem to notice it as well. Even though Hikari was back to her cheerful self, she looked so surprised then. There was something in her eyes that they see in that brief moment. From their experience in the field, they could read someone's expression.

Something wasn't right.

Her reaction wasn't normal. It was as if she knew something from the story itself.

' _What are you hiding, little sparrow?'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Gunkanjima, 07:51 AM-

It was larger than Hikari expected. The island was surrounded by walls of concrete. It almost looks like a manmade island instead of a real one. Plants were growing over the buildings and ruins, making them look as if they would crumble the moment they step foot inside. The sound of waves hitting against the walls were the only noise they could hear—aside from the voices from the team. It was quiet and eerie.

 _Abandoned._

' _There's no sign of Heartless...'_ The brunette stood on the pier along with the others, waiting for further instructions. She kept glancing around, trying to find traces of the black ant-like creatures. She wasn't sure if the Heartless here were pureblood or emblem, but it was certain they would show up sooner or later when there's hearts. _'Maybe... I'm over-thinking it...'_ she sighed.

Not everything has to be related to Heartless and Darkness, she thought.

"Hey," the brunette turned to look around, finding her mentor behind her. Hawks decided to approach her and ask her directly about what's wrong. He thought it would be best to ask instead of letting her ponder and deal with it on her own. "About earlier, are you really okay?"

Hikari smiled, crossing her hands behind her neck. "Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she finished with a tilt of her head and a grin on her face. She knew how good Hawks is at reading people. The best way for her to make him not suspicious is to act normal. "Ghosts aren't real, so why should I be scared?" she laughed.

The pro hero stared at her with his hands shoved inside his pockets. "If you say so..." he turned to look at the others and everyone gathered around. He couldn't find out what was going inside Hikari's mind. She was good at trying to avoid the question. There was no use talking about it now. He decided to put his questions on hold, until after the mission. "Alright then, let the mission start!" he announced.

Tsukauchi gave a nod. "Are you ready?" he asked the two interns, who gave nods of their own.

They were positioned in the middle with him while Nighteye and Togata were positioned at the front and the police were positioned at the back. Hawks on the other hand would act as their eyes in the sky, alerting them if something were to happen. The pro would join in on the investigation once they reach each building.

"I'll see you all in a jiffy." Hawks gave a two finger-salute before he took off into the sky, leaving a gush of wind behind.

" _Checking one, two, three—"_ Hawks' voice was heard from the radio. _"Everything's clear. There's nothing out of the ordinary."_

"Roger that." The detective replied.

Nighteye nodded his head. "Let's move everyone."

Since there weren't any cell towers, they couldn't use their phones to contact each other. Even though there was a low chance of them getting separated, they were all given a wireless radio for communication.

Their first destination was the General Office since it was the closest from the pier. Their plan was to finish the industrial area before moving onto the residential area. The red bricks stood out from the monochrome buildings. The area was almost nothing but ruins with only a few walls left standing.

The team quickly began to search the area for something suspicious.

"There's nothing here." Kobayashi said, regrouping with the rest.

Hawks spread his wings. "Let's move to the next area." he took off into the sky, leaving a few red feathers behind.

Hikari dusted her hands, getting rid of the dust on her gloves. She and Tokoyami helped Tsukauchi moved a few debris for him to check what's hidden behind it. There wasn't anything in the General Office area and they decided to move to investigate the buildings instead. There were a lot of buildings they have to go through, but they have already narrowed it down to 6. The General Office, Building No. 65, 69, 70, the fourth shaft and finally Shiofurimachi.

The keyblade wielder looked around, taking in her surroundings. They walked between the abandoned buildings. It was amazing that such a place still existed. It was quiet, really quiet. She was used to the city and noises, to be in such a silent and eerie place was a little uncomfortable for her. The place reminded her a lot of The World that Never Was—minus the neon lights and dark buildings, but the atmosphere seemed to match.

"Man, this place looks so... dead." Hikari commented, staring at one of the building.

"It has been abandoned for more than a few decades." Tokoyami replied. Truth be told, he enjoyed places like this—quiet and dark. Though he was displeased with the history behind the island. "It's natural for this place to look devoid of life." he continued.

"You're right—"

 _whoosh_

The brunette caught something from the corner of her eyes. "Did... Did you see that?" she stopped, pointing her finger at the place she thought she saw something moving. It was dark, but she was sure she saw something.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kobayashi reassured with a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw something moving." Hikari shook her head, trying to convince everyone that something was fishy. Call it intuition, but she could feel the darkness around here. "I swear it's not a rat or anything. I really think there's something here besides us." she warned, pulling out her staff from her belt.

The radio buzzed. _"Ey, what's the hold-up down there?"_ Hawks asked, noticing the whole team came to a stop.

"Hikari said that there's something hiding inside the building." Nighteye responded before walking towards the brunette who seemed more cautious than usual. He glanced over to look at the place Hikari was staring at and pushed his glasses up, his sharp and keen eyes looking around. "Stay here." he ordered, making his way inside.

"Sir?" Togata blinked before he and Nakamura decided to follow the pro hero.

Nighteye made his way towards the pillar. As a pro hero and a mentor, he has to reassure the interns that there was nothing to be afraid of. Ever since the ghost story Tanaka told, Leonhart has been a bit more cautious. She was looking for something, as if she believed the ghosts were real.

" _Did you find something?"_ Hawks asked.

Nighteye scanned the area and took a look behind the pillar. He found nothing. "There's nothing. Just a false alarm." he reported back, talking into the wireless radio.

Tanaka laughed. He turned around to give a reassuring grin. "See, kid? There's nothing! It was just your imagination."

" _Are you sure you're not scared, Hikari? You can always wait by the pier."_

Hikari pulled a face, pursing her lower lip in a frown when Hawks decided to tease her paranoia. "Haha, very funny." she laughed dryly. "But I'm telling ya, there's something else besides us." she repeated once more.

 _Something, but not someone._ Nighteye noted.

Togata smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Hikari! Your senpai will protect you if we found any ghosts!" he raised his arm, giving a thumbs up and a big toothy grin.

Hikari didn't know if Togata was trying to cheer her up or made her feel more embarrassed.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Tsukauchi said and everyone agreed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-A few hours later-

The brunette huffed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. They were taking a break after searching inside Building No. 65, the building with the Nursery school on the 10th floor. Unfortunately, they found nothing inside the building. There wasn't a single clue that would lead them to the villains or to find the stored drugs.

"Hikari," said brunette raised her head to look at the bird boy. Tokoyami would only call her by her first name since she uses her first name as her hero alias. His friend would sometime look over her shoulder when they were investigating the rooms. Though the pros believed his friend was over-thinking it, he doesn't. It was rare to see Hikari this cautious. "Are you well?" he questioned.

"C'mon, Tsukuyomi, not you too!" Hikari groaned, covering her face in her hands. She has the whole team asking her if she was alright during the past few hours when they see her down and concern. She wondered if she should actually take acting lessons so no one could read her so easily. "I'm not sick or anything. I just have a bad feeling about this island." she sighed deeply propping her chin up with her hand as her elbow rested on her knee.

She couldn't say it was because she has a hunch about actual Heartless on the island.

Tokoyami stared at the girl. "I believe you."

"I'm not para—wait what?" Hikari turned to look at him, a surprised look across her face. Tokoyami believed her. He _believed_ her. "You do?"

Tokoyami averted his gaze to look at the building behind them. "Dark Shadow has been a little agitated ever since we entered the island. There's a dark force lingering around." The wind blew softly, ruffling his feathers and cloak. The brunette knew of his interest in darkness and other related concepts. It was weird to konw he also felt uncomfortable. "I'm fond of darkness—but this type is rather unsettling." he admitted with his arms crossed.

Hikari crossed her own arms, mimicking him. "Hmm..." she nodded her head in agreement. With Tokoyami on her side, now she was positive the ghosts weren't just stories. "Those Shadows, they're—"

 _Click_

"Tsukuyomi! Hikari!"

The look across their senior made Tokoyami and Hikari turn around. Behind them was an unknown man looming above them with an intimidating glare. Without thinking twice Hikari quickly casted barrier, blocking any incoming attack. The bullets the man fired were reflected. She shattered the barrier, sending it flying to counterattack. The force managed to push back the man.

"Tch!" Hawks quickly moved, dashing toward his interns. A flock of his red feathers shot out from his wings, making the man retreat from continuing his assault. He stood in front of his interns with his wings spread widely to shield them. His senses flared, his eyes glancing left and right to pinpoint all of the villain in the vicinity.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three villains in total.

Nothing he can't handle.

"Ah, it's an honor to meet you, number 3 hero." the second villain came into view. He stood on the second floor of the building, staring down at them all. The man's eyes were gold in color with vertical slits, like a snake's pupils. "And of course, the others too." he sneered.

"I appreciate if the welcoming committee doesn't try to put their hands on my kids." Hawks' sharp gaze stared at the snake-like villain. He wasn't going to let any villain hurt his interns again on his watch. The corner of Hawks' lips twitched up to a smirk. "So, I'm guessing you're the boss around here, Snake Man?"

"Close. The names Viper. That guy over there is Rhino and Rat." Viper pointed his gun to the large and muscular man on the heroes' left side before pointing his gun to the man who tried to attack Tokoyami and Hikari. He sat down on the edge with one of his legs folded. "Gotta say, it's a surprise to see the number 3 hero and All Might's ex-sidekick here." He tapped the muzzle of his gun on his temple a few times, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I've heard of your little group." Nighteye pushed his glasses up, looking at the snake man. Though it wasn't his case, he has heard of a group addressing themselves with animal aliases. He has been looking through lists and lists of villains' names to connect with the illegal drug. "You're a group of scoundrels who used to work for the Motomura Family. The family's underground business was discovered by the police. While most of your members were captured, you escaped."

Viper clapped his hands as a whistle passed his lips. "Brilliant! Now, if only you figured this out sooner, Sir Nighteye."

At that, Nighteye narrowed his eyes, glaring at the villain.

"Are you two alright?" Kobayashi asked, lowering her gun to check on the two teens.

They gave a nod. "We're good."

Tsukauchi pointed his gun at Viper. "You're outnumbered. Surrender now or we'll have to use force." he ordered. He was surprised to see villains around the island. Through Hawks' intel, they were informed the island was deserted.

Viper laughed. "Outnumbered? You really think we're o _utnumbered_? Hah!" he snorted, throwing his head back as he mocked the heroes. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Maybe you should look at your situation first." his face twisted up in a sinister sneer.

From the ground, a black ant-like creature emerged.

One by one. One after another.

Until they were completely surrounded.

"W—What are these?!"

"Could they be the ghosts?!"

Hikari lowered herself to a fighting stance, her eyes glancing left and right. She expected the appearance of Heartless after the story Tanaka told. Tokoyami's hunch was what made her certain, but she never expected the Heartless was controlled by the villains.

"Correct! They're the Shadows." Viper grinned. "I'll enlighten you with a little bit of a history lesson."

The keyblade wielder opened her ears, all the while keeping her eyes on the Heartless.

"Did you know, this island was used as a research facility for those creatures?

It was a parting gift from a generous man.

Since then, they began to experiment. They wanted to make the Shadows their weapon for war, but it backfired.

Their experiment started attacking everyone and one by one they turn into these little hideous creatures.

It was the main reason this place is abandoned."

"But you know what? The Shadows listened to us—we're their king now." Viper spread his arms wide, a smirk on his lips. "Can you imagine if we manage to get these babies out?"

"Like hell I'll let you do that." Hawks retorted, plucking his long feathers from each of his wings.

Hikari gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from blowing up in anger. Her hands were balled up into fists, her knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure she gave. There were still so many unanswered questions about the reason behind the Heartless at Gunkanjima, but first she wanted to knock some senses into this villain.

"Tsukuyomi. Hikari." Hawks' usually cheerful tone was missing. It was less perky and more serious. Both of his interns turned to look at him, staring at his back. They were completely hidden from view with how his wings covered them. "Go back to the pier and call for backup." he ordered.

"Huh?! Why? We can help!" Hikari argued. She disagreed. Even though Hawks is the number 3 hero, she didn't want to leave him and the others behind. They were dealing with the Heartless—something she has encountered on a daily basis. She didn't care if everyone knew she has a keyblade. They're more important than keeping her keyblade wielder status as a secret.

"Hikari. I want no disagreement. That was an _order_." Hawks emphasized, glancing over his shoulder to look at his intern. She was a stubborn one for sure, but he wasn't going to let them battle something they're not ready. Even he has never faced anything like this before. "This time, I expect you to listen—!"

Just as the black creatures jumped into the air, a blur of white and a bright light seemed to appear—followed by what remains of the creatures, black smoke.

"Hikari?!"

The pro hero's eyes were wide when he turned his attention back to his front view. She disappeared from his eyesight and reappeared right in front of him, a strange weapon in hand. She was _quick_ —just like that time when he was sparring with them.

"I'm sorry, Hawks! But I can't just sit and watch!" Hikari shouted as she lowered herself in her signature fighting stance. Her secret as a wielder would be questioned for sure, rather than let the entire squad get turn to Heartless.

 _As long as they're safe._

Nighteye's eyebrows furrowed. "Hikari, stand back! This is no game for you to be playing around with!" As surprised as he was, he couldn't help but scold her. She was acting on her own when they specifically told her not to. They weren't allowed to move on their own without orders from Hawks or himself.

No matter how well Hikari seemed to be dealing with the creatures.

"Don't worry. I know where my limits are." the keyblade wielder replied confidently, a smirk on her face. "Just leave these creatures to me! You can focus on capturing the bad guys!"

Viper cackled, "How confident you are, little girl!"

Tokoyami wished he could be as brave and outspoken as his friend.

He was the same as her, reluctant to leave their mentor behind. The difference was he didn't voice out his opinion while Leonhart did. There was a voice at the back of his voice saying that he should obey and avoid punishment, but his heart say he should do what he thinks is right.

His hands balled up into fists.

 _I won't fall behind_

"Tsukuyomi!"

The boy stood beside the brunette as Dark Shadow came out. She turned to look at him, making eye contact. No words were needed to be exchanged. They understood each other and faced ahead.

Tokoyami spread his legs apart, positioning himself in a stance. "We'll take whatever punishment you'll bestow upon us."

Hawks stared at his interns' backs, a frown on his face. He closed his eyes.

"Alright." The winged hero flapped his wings, lifting his whole body up into the air. In one flap, he already zoomed across the field—aiming to reach Viper instead of the rest of the Heartless.

The battle began.

While the police and the two interns try to deal with the Heartless, the pros and Togata decided to go after the three villains.

The keyblade wielder summoned Kooma Panda along with Me Me Bunny to assist the police if she or Tokoyami couldn't make it in time to save them from a sneak attack. They were doing fine, but those bullets couldn't last forever.

Hikari thrust her keyblade forward and proceed to swing it to the right. At first glance, she noticed there wasn't only Shadow type Heartless around them. Darkballs, Flutterings, Earth Cores, Water Cores, Flame Cores, Neoshadows... They were all Purebloods. Fortunately, there aren't any Emblem Heartless—which means the research facility didn't go as far.

Her grip on the keyblade tightened.

She didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Look out!" Hikari was quick to teleport herself behind Tsukauchi, her keyblade positioned in front of her when the Flame Core burst into flames. The shield protected them from the blast of heat. She pointed her keyblade at the Heartless as the tip glowed an electric blue color, frost floating around it. "Blizzaga!" she casted.

When the Flame Core turned frozen, she swung her keyblade at it, breaking the ice as well as killing the heartless in one swoop.

"They're like ticking timebombs! If they sense they're in danger, they'll explode!" Hikari informed, her eyes glancing left and right.

Tsukauchi stared at her with wide eyes and bewilderment. "How did you kno—"

"Hoo! Looks like you have an expert!" Viper—even though he was up against Hawks—still managed to pay attention to the fight between his underlings and the normal hero-wannabes.

Hawks swooped down, his flock of feather coming after the snake man. "I'm hurt you can't even take me seriously!"

Viper slithered away, avoiding the attack. "Don't worry, Mr. No. 3 Hero! You'll meet your match soon!" he laughed.

Hawks clicked his tongue in annoyance. The snake was getting on his nerves and he was a man known with his patience. Now was not the case. The life of his interns on the line, he wanted nothing more to end this battle and call it a day. His eyes averted to look at how the others were doing. His interns along with the police—they were doing well. Nighteye and Togata seemed to have things handled.

 _Bam_

"I'm sick of these kids playing hero—!" Rhino grunted as he blocked an attack from Togata. The simple-faced boy was all over the place. He kept popping from under the ground for a surprise attack. The man wouldn't want to admit it, but he was getting played by a teenage boy. He pulled something out from his pouch—a metal tube, a _syringe_ to be exact.

Rhino injected it to himself.

"Is that—?!" Togata knew what was the content of the tube. "Trigger!" he exclaimed.

The villain's bulging muscles seemed to grow larger—as well as his form. His skin began to harden, similar to that of a rhino's. He towered over Togata's frame, though the boy didn't seem to be intimidated by the sudden growth spurt.

The Heartless around him began to move.

Not towards the heroes, but towards himself.

" **Wh** _a_ T?!"

"What's happening?" Togata moved a few feet back, preparing himself for another round.

Hikari pursed her lips, her eyebrows knitted together when she realized what was happening. The Shadow Heartless began to crowd around Rhino, pilling themselves on top of him as he tried to fight them off. His heart was being consumed by his own darkness. _He couldn't control it. He'll turn into a Heartless—_

Viper narrowed his eyes. "Oh." the smirk on his face seemed to widen. "Looks like he's going to fall as well."

Hawks could only stare in confusion and horror as the man tried to fight the ant-like creatures.

"That's what happens when you're weak."

The ground shook when a large Heartless emerged from the pile of Shadows. The man's Heartless took form as a giant rhino Heartless—just like the man's alias. Its' eyes were a bone-chilling yellow, bright and horrifying. It turned its head, staring at its prey.

The keyblade wielder.

* * *

A/N:

The chapter could go on longer, but I thought this would be the perfect ending for this chapter. This chapter was a lot harder to write with all the pov changes and the battles happening from different perspective, but I hope it's not too confusing haha. I'll try to fix up a few scenes when I find better wording to describe it.

Now, if only I could write what's going on in my head better into words lol

tell me what you guys think of this chapter :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter came out earlier than I thought lol, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! Listening to Scala Ad Caelum's battle theme really made me enjoy writing this battle scenes lol. I hope the flow of the chapter didn't came out rushed!

Leomon345: thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!

Guest 1: Aye!

MetalQueen: Thank you!

Guest 2: let's see in this chapter wink wink

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: they sure are

Guest 3: ;))

Claire: It will all slowly be explained in the future chapters haha

AmericanNidiot: you can say that again

Pabs117: Thank you! Things are getting more and more intense each chapter! Perhaps! Let's see in the future chapters, shall we?

Zakedahooman: here's the next chapter! and thank you so much! Both this and the next chapter will cover their reaction and thoughts. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!

Lulu9814: thank you!

Guest 4: looooollll so true

TheIrishWriter: thank you, I did! We'll see if there are Nobodies in the future chapters haha. And yes, she is already a master along with Sora and Riku.

SilverStar56: AHHHHH thank you so much!

Draancia7877: thank you! And you're right! It is pretty soon wink wink

Engeneer4Ever: yeah! It's a year after KH3

SnowAssassin217: Thank you! I'm glad I could help inspire!

7: oh my indeed!

* * *

Chapter 16  
Aftermath

* * *

" _That's what happens when you're weak."_

 _The ground shook when a large Heartless emerged from the pile of Shadows. The man's Heartless took form as a giant rhino Heartless—just like the man's alias. The eyes were a bone-chilling yellow, bright and horrifying. It turned its head, setting its prey._

 _The keyblade wielder._

Hikari stood in front of the detective. Her grip on the keyblade tightened as she narrowed her eyes. Slowly, she inched away from the man behind her. No matter what, the Heartless would go after her first before it goes after anyone else. She wasn't going to let Tsukauchi or anyone else get mixed in the middle of the battle between her and Rhino.

Rhino's head followed her, its eyes staring at her intently. It chuffed out, blowing air from its nose before it stood on its hind legs.

"Lemillion, run!"

The brunette retreated, quickly running back towards Tsukauchi. She placed her arm around the man's torso and activated Flow Motion.

Just as she jumped into the air, Rhino stomp on the ground, creating shockwaves and gushes of wind. It was enough to knock everything away—including the Heartless around it.

Both Kooma Panda and Me Me Bunny have taken Tanaka, Kobayashi and Nakamura with them as they escaped from the attack. Hawks was flying in the air. He wasn't really affected except for the cloud of dust. Nighteye on the other hand was fighting in a safe distance, but that doesn't stop him from checking on his team.

Her Spirits weren't anywhere near Tokoyami since she thought he was capable of protecting himself with Dark Shadow.

Tsukauchi and Hikari landed safely on the ground, the faint blue aura slowly disappearing. "Lemillion! Tsukuyomi!" she shouted, trying to see through the cloud of dirt and dust.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Togata replied. Thanks to his quirk, he was able to avoid the attack.

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow began to move his hands like a fan, blowing the cloud from obstructing their view. "Hikari, in front of you!"

The brunette pushed Tsukauchi away and she quickly dodged roll to the opposite side to avoid Rhino ramming into her.

On each side of her, light gathered in a form of a sphere before they popped into colorful animals. Since Rhino's attacks seem to affect its surroundings, she decided not to summon Kooma Panda and Me Me Bunny away, rather she decided to summon two more Spirits to assist in battle.

Drill Sye was the first to move. The Spirit dashed towards Rhino, his horn clashing against the Heartless'.

' _Again?!'_ Hikari turned her attention to her left when a Neoshadow lunged at her. She jumped back and slashed it across, instantly killing it. She moved again, finishing the Heartless around her before going after Rhino. She wondered how many of the Heartless were left—there couldn't be many since the City of Heroes wasn't connected.

"It's no use attacking!" Kobayashi shouted when the bullets didn't affect the rhino Heartless at all—in fact, it only seem to agitate it even more. Togata delivered a few punches here and there to keep it distracted from going after the brunette, but it always goes after her. "Hikari, be careful!"

Hawks' red feathers came to assist her, but they didn't do any damage against Rhino's hardened skin.

' _It's no use attacking it randomly. Rhino's back must be attack-proof...'_ Hikari skidded across to get as close as possible to Rhino, but the Heartless going after her proofed to be a difficult task. She did an air-slide towards the pillar behind her, activating flow motion. She made a bee-line towards Rhino and hooked her keyblade on its' horn, flinging it towards a group of Heartless. "Alright!" she yelled in triumph.

"I see! The head must be its' weakness! Great work, Hikari!" Togata shouted.

As if on cue, Rhino came towards the keyblade wielder again, chuffing. It was suddenly attacked by a couple of stamp seals.

"I see you've also forgotten the presence of another." Nighteye fixed his glasses up. Dealing with Rat was not easy with all of the creatures attacking him simultaneously, but nothing he can't handle. He handed the criminal to Tsukauchi who was with one of Leonhart's animal. "Lemillion, Hikari!"

"Power!" Lemillion cried out as he appeared from bellow Rhino. He delivered a powerful uppercut, making Rhino stand on its hind legs.

Hikari slashed the Heartless across, releasing the Heart it has been holding captive. Rhino started to disappear in black smoke, leaving a pink crystalized Heart behind.

"A... heart?"

The Heart floated to the sky, disappearing from sight.

The keyblade wielder hoped they won't have to deal with Nobodies soon.

' _I don't have time for this!'_ Hawks changed his direction, deciding to help his intern instead of dealing with the lunatic snake and his Shadows. He stopped abruptly when a bullet was shot in front of him.

"Aww, is the No. 3 hero already bored with me and my kids?" Viper held his gun, waving it around carelessly. His eyes glanced over towards Hikari. The girl proofed to be a thorn to his side. She was able to exterminate the Shadows easily with that weapon of hers, at the same time it was like a beacon— "Hmm, I see it now." he grinned widely, rivaling the Cheshire cat's own signature grin.

Viper snapped his fingers and more of the Shadows appeared.

"There's more of them?!"

The Heartless decided to pounce on Hawks, clawing at his wings. He was briefly dragged down by the extra weight. He flew higher and tried to shake off the Heartless. "Tsk!"

The brunette glanced to look at the sky when she noticed Hawks with Heartless on his back. She changed her keyblade to key-guns for better aim.

She pulled back when she find Viper going after her. She pointed her key-gun at him and began to shoot at his direction. She stopped when Viper reached her side and she took a step back, avoiding his punch. She blocked his gun with her own, redirecting his line of fire.

Viper jumped back when Dark Shadow came.

" _Not so tough are you now, eh?"_ Dark Shadow laughed.

The fight was a mess. It was everywhere. Hikari kept on going around to assist the people she thought needed help with the Heartless, but she couldn't really focus with how scattered each fight are.

She wanted to help everyone, but she has to focus on one at a time.

Viper turned his head to look at her. "That sword, hand it over." he raised his hand, motioning for her to hand over her keyblade. She looked surprised before standing in a fighting stance, standing her ground. "Either hand it over or I'll shoot you dead. We can't have you killing my minions, Girlie." he threatened, raising his gun to fire at her.

Beside her, Tokoyami narrowed his eyes at the man threatening to kill his friend.

"Go ahead and try!" Hikari shouted confidently, challenging the villain.

And Viper did.

"It would be wise if you don't encourage him to do so." Tokoyami advised as Dark Shadow covered them from the bullets.

"What? He started it!" the brunette replied rather childishly, pointing her finger. Even if Viper got his dirty hand on her keyblade, he won't be able to wield it. Only a wielder can properly hold another's keyblade.

 _Bang bang_

The last two shots were from a different person.

"I'll cover you!" Tsukauchi kept firing to try and make Viper back away. He had no intention of finishing the villain. The bullets they used weren't designed to kill. For the mission they thought would just be recon, they decided to utilize rubber bullets instead of the real ones, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't cause harm.

"Thanks!"

Hikari came out from behind Dark Shadow, dashing towards the villain. She swerved just in time to avoid a bullet. She pivoted on her left foot and spun around, swinging her keyblade at the man to try and knock his gun away. Dark Shadow came a second after, moving its claws around. They took turns attacking and they were careful not to hit each other. The brunette was extra careful not to hit Dark Shadow with her keyblade.

Finally, Dark Shadow managed to get a hold of the man, trapping him between its hands. _"Gotcha!"_

"Nice work!" Hikari cheered.

Viper smirked. "Too soon to celebrate!" his whole body became flexible, escaping Dark Shadow's grasp.

The bird's shadow quickly moved to shield the brunette from any incoming attack, but nothing came. The girl turned around when she saw the man running towards her friend. "Tokoyami!"

"Ugh!"

"You're still green!" Viper went after Tokoyami instead. His limbs twisted around the bird boy's body, immobilizing him from moving. He pulled out a metal tube from his belt and took the lid off, revealing a syringe.

 _Was it Trigger? Or that new drug?_

Nonetheless, he injected it forcefully and retreated when Dark Shadow returned to help his host.

"Argh!" A sudden, sharp pain made Tokoyami doubled over. He grabbed a fist-full of his feather—almost as if he was trying to control himself. The same thing was happening to Dark Shadow as it seemed to move around uncontrollably. "s s—Sta—nd b—back!"

"Tsukuyomi!"

Hikari was there the next second, warping herself close to the boy. She quickly casted Esuna and Cura, but it seemed her magic didn't work on him. "Tokoyami—?!"

"Go **a** W _ **A**_ y! **St** ANd _B_ a **CK**!"

Dark Shadow came out of him, but this time, it seemed different. It was bigger, unruly and most of all, stronger.

"Toko—"

Viper cackled madly. "Pro hero Hawks, meet your match!"

The brunette raised her keyblade to shield herself from Dark Shadow's claws.

The attack had sent her flying across the field. Her grip on her keyblade loosened and she dropped it when Hawks caught her in the nick of time. He was pushed back as well from the brute force, but finally managed to stop themselves from hitting the pillar behind them.

"You okay?" Hawks slowly lowered her down, making her sit as he checked over her. She gave a nod and he turned his attention back to his other intern, furrowing his eyebrows down. This was beginning to get out of control. He was positive this was something that should be handled by a group of pros—not a group of students. "Stay here!" he ordered as Nighteye came over. He flew towards Tokoyami, holding a single feather blade in his hand.

Hawks should've known better. He should've never accepted the Hero Commision's request.

He flew left and right, trying to subdue his intern without hurting him.

"What's the matter, Hawks? Scared you might hurt the little boy?" Viper sneered as walked closer towards where the girl dropped her sword. He walked backwards with a smug look, facing the battle Hawks was dealing. "If you don't step up your game—you'll be the one who's gonna end up dead by the hands of your own intern!"

Nighteye stood in front of the brunette.

Viper took the keyblade from the ground and it immediately disappeared when he touches it.

"What?!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but it doesn't work like that." Hikari smirked as the keyblade returned to her hand. She came to stand beside Nighteye, holding the keyblade out for Viper to see—almost as if she was declaring that only her can wield it. "Whatever plan you're thinking about, it won't work!"

Viper stood up from his position. "Look behind me, kid. You see that? That was our new product. We already shipped a ton load of it—you can't stop it now." he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Tokoyami's berserk mode. "I was aiming for you, but either of you kids work. How about we try this with either you or Mr. Ex-Sidekick?" he took out a few tubes from his pouch, showing it to them.

"Leave my friends alone!" Hikari took a step forward and Nighteye stopped her, his hand on her shoulder to hold her back from making any irrational decision.

"But then again, it won't work on you, right?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"You're the kid who was unaffected with the quirk erasing drug. We know." Viper's smirk was replaced with a frown and his eyes narrowed into slits, staring at the brunette with a deadly look. "We can't have you go around and spreading the antidote. I'm afraid you'll have to die here, little girl. It'll be bad for the market with you around." he loaded his gun and pointed it at the brunette.

"Do you really think I would let you do that?" Nighteye stepped forward, pushing his glasses up. "I'm your opponent now."

"Sir!"

"Asist Hawks and Lemillion, leave Viper to me."

The keyblade wielder nodded her head, before she point-warped herself closer to where Hawks was.

Viper turned around to shoot at her, but Nighteye already went after him. The pro hero was quick on his feet, reaching the villain's side without him noticing. He kicked him on the back on his knees, but the villain quickly recovered and countered the attack with a leg sweep, shooting a few times as well.

Nighteye jumped, avoiding the bullets and attacks. The villain clicked his tongue when his pistol ran out of ammo. He threw the fire weapon away before heading straight towards Nighteye with an army knife he pulled out. He thrust the blade forward, swinging it around carelessly.

Viper was quick, but he was full of openings.

Nighteye grabbed his wrist, the blade grazing his cheek when he avoided the thrust. He placed his hand behind Viper's neck and shoved him down, before locking the position with his knee. He averted his gaze when he heard Togata's voice shouting.

"Tsukuyomi! Can you hear me?"

"It's no use, Lemillion!" Hawks flew down, avoiding Dark Shadow's claws. He flapped his wings again to dodge another attack. "The Trigger is in full effect. He can't hear us now."

Hikari jumped. "There must be something that we can do!" she said. Her magic didn't work on Tokoyami. She couldn't cure the negative effects of Trigger. Their voices didn't reach him and Dark Shadow was too wild to get close to. Her last resort was to use the keyblade and fight him, and knock him out cold. How could she defeat Dark Shadow—a sudden thought came to mind.

The sports festival and Midoriya's mumbling.

"Light..."

The keyblade wielder gripped on her keyblade as she raised her gaze, staring at the large creature. She raised her keyblade and it glowed a bright white light.

' _Pearl!'_ a ball of light was shot out from her keyblade. It didn't hit Dark Shadow—she wasn't aiming for it at the start.

"Arrrghhh!"

Hawks noticed how the intense light weakened the shadow. "Hikari! Do it again!" he ordered.

The brunette shot more balls of pure light—hoping that Dark Shadow would shrink back to Tokoyami.

"IT'S TOO BRIGHT!"

Dark Shadow trashed around, waving his claws around carelessly.

"Hawks!" Hikari quickly shot a sphere of light towards him. As soon as it was close to him, it burst into a barrier to protect him from Dark Shadow's claws. She ran towards Dark Shadow, her keyblade raised. She leaped and swung her keyblade across, knocking it in one swing.

Dark Shadow finally stopped and disappeared, leaving Tokoyami behind.

Togata didn't know how Hikari did it, but she did it. He appeared beside his junior and checked over his vitals. Leonhart and Hawks came soon after and Leonhart used her healing quirk on him—hoping on whatever damage Tokoyami received from Trigger and themselves would be cured.

"You did great, Hikari." Togata smiled as he lifted Tokoyami up into his arms.

Leonhart smiled back, but she didn't reply.

Hawks placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the save—" he turned his head sharply when he heard yelling coming from the remaining villain.

"Give it up, Viper."

The villain raised his gaze and his eyes met Hawks' amber eyes with one of his red feathers close to his neck.

"I refuse to surrender to a bunch of fucking heroes!" a dark aura began to appear around him when he gave in to his own darkness. Even though he was showing signs of turning into one of those creatures, Nighteye didn't let go. He wasn't fazed one bit.

" **I'll drag all of you—I'll drag all of you down to the** _ **abyss—!**_ **"**

 _Jab_

Before Viper could even finish his sentence, Nighteye pressed a point on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Good luck with that." Hawks murmured under his breath. He placed his feather back on his wing. "You can put that gun away now." he turned around, ordering Hikari to back down.

The brunette lowered her weapon down, but she didn't summon it away.

Hawks looked around, counting the remaining Shadows they have to face.

The pro hero exhaled, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—Nagasaki General Hospital—

Tokoyami woke up to a blinding light above him.

"You're awake!"

His fission was a blur and he couldn't hear well. There was ringing in his ears, mixed with a voice so familiar.

"Leonhart?"

"Good to see you awake, Tokoyami!" his cheerful and energetic senior was sitting beside his classmate, flashing him a bright grin so early in the morning—or was it noon—evening? He couldn't tell how long he slept. "The doctors said you won't wake up for another few hours, but I'm glad you're awake now!"

Tokoyami pushed himself up to a sitting position with Togata helping him by pushing the remote to the hospital bed. He closed his eyes, remembering the events before everything blacked out.

"You've been asleep for a day, if you're wondering." Leonhart said, answering his thoughts. The room was quiet and it was a private room he noted. "Listen... I'm sorry I wasn't able to help much yesterday. I let you get hurt—"

Leonhart—of course. He remembers now.

Tokoyami shook his head, raising his hand. "No. It is I who should apologize. I attacked you." he regretted it. He was mad at himself because he needed Leonhart to save him—to protect him. He was yet again proofed of the gap between the two of them. He curled up his hand into a fist. "I tried to overcome it and lost. I let the raging darkness took over—I couldn't control my own quirk and gave all of you the trouble you don't need."

"I was weak... I always thought of you as someone I need to surpass."

Leonhart listened to him.

"This cursed quirk of mine—!"

Togata and Leonhart exchanged looks.

"Tokoyami. Trying to overcome your darkness is good, but the thing is... you have to accept it first." Leonhart began as she smiled at him. She has heard the conversation of darkness and light many times from Mickey, Yen Sid and even Riku and Aqua. Riku gave her the advice she has been looking for and that's what made her realize and pass her Mark of Mastery Exam.

"There's nothing wrong with using your quirk. Just because you think darkness is almost connected to evil and bad things, doesn't mean light is used for good too." she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Xemnas was a primary example as he uses both elements of light and darkness.

"What I'm trying to say... It all depends on who's using it—the quirk." Leonhart gave him the same supportive smile. "That's why you joined U.A. right? To become a hero? The Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi!" she finished with a dramatic voice and posed for comedic purpose.

She spoke as if she has experienced it herself.

"And you trying to surpass me? More like I'm trying to be on your level! You should've seen how you take out those Shadows! You took them out in one swoop!" the brunette gave a whistle, praising him even though he wasn't in control at that time. "But yeah... You should go at your own pace and don't force yourself too much. For the record, you're already strong." she leaned forward, covering her mouth to whisper loudly about the last sentence.

Tokoyami closed his eyes, a smile on his beak. "Thank you for reminding me of my purpose." he was glad he has a friend like Leonhart—who seemed to understand and support him. "Thank you, Leonhart. Togata-senpai."

Dark Shadow suddenly came out from Tokoyami. Its form small and a little hunched over. "Dark Shadow would like to apologize for his behavior as well." its host spoke.

"Awwwww! Don't worry Dark Shadow! It's not your fault!" Hikari patted the shadow's head, giving a rub. "I forgive all of you!" she laughed when Dark Shadow's expression seem to brightened.

Togata placed his hand on Leonhart's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Hey, if you're up for it, wanna go eat out?" Togata suggested. After all the things his junior has been through, he thought it would be a good chance to make them forget the bad memories and replace them with good ones. "Sir gave us free time tomorrow and we can spend it however we want! We just need to tell them where we're going." he explained.

"Of course!" Hikari stood up from her seat excitedly, turning to look at Tokoyami. "Well... um... only if you're feeling better of course." she cleared her throat, a little embarrassed from her sudden burst.

Tokoyami gave a nod. "I see no problem to it. I don't feel ill from the start."

"I'm hurt you kids are planning an outing without inviting me." Hawks came in the room, carrying a small basket of apples. He gave the basket to Tokoyami who seemed to stare at the apples with gleaming eyes. "So, how are you feeling, Tokoyami?" he said, amusement in his own eyes.

"I'm well, thank you for asking." Tokoyami replied. "I apologize for causing you trouble, Hawks."

The pro waved his hand, laughing. "No, no, no! Not at all! You did a great job! The both of you did." he glanced over to the brunette standing beside the hospital bed. He cleared his throat, his expression suddenly turning serious. "But then again, you both did disobeyed the rules we set. Let's talk about a proper punishment." he crossed his arms, sitting on the chair Leonhart left.

Tokoyami and Leonhart exchanged looks, their eyebrows knitted in thought for whatever punishment they would receive.

"I want a two-page written apology." Hawks said, raising two fingers.

Leonhart hummed. "Huh, only two?"

"Wanna make it to four?"

"Two. Two is good."

Hawks chuckled.

"I'm sorry for putting you kids through all that." The pro hero apologized. He never expected the battle would go out of hand, neither of them did, but he will take responsibility for it. Especially after Leonhart finished most of the battle, and still... it was something she shouldn't face so early in her career.

"Eh... Don't worry about it! It's not your fault!" Hikari rubbed the back of her neck when her mentor suddenly apologized about something that he didn't do. "It was an experience we need when we become heroes, right Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami nodded his head. "I agree. It was something we did not expect, but an experience worth going through."

Hawks smiled—a _genuine_ smile as he took off his visor. "There's no doubt, I have no regrets picking the two of you."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—Hawks' Hero Office, Fukuoka. 2 days later—

The news about the battle at Gunkanjima and Hakata Port was everywhere.

Right after the events of Stain and the release of that video, the whole of Japan was left shocked.

Even with news casters broadcasting of the event at Gunkanjima, there were still a lot of things left unsaid.

Gunkanjima was used as a trading place for Trigger. The three villains' names and faces were shown—along with the ones captured at Hakata Port. Hawks' team was mentioned in the news, but they didn't report how the fight chronologically happened.

Words got out the villains have been manufacturing not only drugs, but also biologically engineered beings to attack the heroes. There wasn't any news about the new drug that could erase quirks, for fear it would cause more panic. They would undergo further investigation before they could make the news official.

People were starting to connect the villainous activities back to the League of Villains.

" _Not something I really enjoy reading the first thing in the morning."_ Ienzo spoke from the other line with a serious tone. The battle at Gunkanjima and the Hero Killer's video were the first thing he read when he opened Hikari's chat. _"Could you please stop giving me heart attacks so early in the day?"_ he sighed, rubbing his temples.

Hikari laughed sheepishly as she packed her stuff. "Sorry, sorry." she said as she tucked her hero outfit into the metal briefcase. It was their final day of their internship with Hawks. To say the least, there was never a boring moment in their internship. "FYI, you're the one who asked." she gave a snort.

" _Yes, but after reading the news, how could I not worry?"_

" _There's Heartless—not to mention the Hero Killer is after you."_ Ienzo was the one worried instead of the girl. Hikari didn't know how the uploader knew of the Hero Killer's target when only a few people knew. They spoke all the bad things of a what a keyblade wielder can do and now people are all asking who the wielder is. Either they were curious or they wanted to lock up the wielder.

"We finished every single Heartless—I made sure of it." Hikari stopped packing to look at the video call. They believed the world was not connected and it was just a mistake someone did when they offered the Heartless for experimentation. "Besides, Stain can't do anything anymore. He's in jail." she shrugged her shoulders.

" _I don't think this is something we should take lightly."_ Ienzo said. _"We have to tell—"_

"Don't tell Sora and the others."

There was a moment of silence between them both.

Ienzo looked surprised. _"Why?"_

Hikari averted her gaze down to her hand. "I don't want any of them dealing with anything related to Xehanort ever _again_." she looked at the blue-haired man, a serious look across her eyes. "They had enough. I don't want them to stress out after what they've been through. Let them enjoy their peace and quiet."

" _Hikari..."_

Ienzo stared at her sympathetically. One of the reasons she continued as a keyblade wielder is so that her family and friends won't have to deal with anymore darkness nonsense.

"I'm a Keyblade Master now, Ienzo. I know what I should do."

 _I trust you._

There was a smile. _"Well, well, look who finally act like her title."_ he joked and the brunette couldn't help but smile in return. _"But when it goes out of hand, I will tell them."_

"Fair enough."

"Hikari! Are you ready to leave?" Togata's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah! Gimme a sec!" Hikari replied. She turned to look at Ienzo and pointed her finger at him. "I mean it about not telling Sora and the others. Promise me, alright?" she raised her pinky, giving a serious look once more.

Ienzo gave a nod. _"Of course. Pinky promise."_ he held up his pinky, sealing their promise. _"I'll talk to you later then. Have a safe flight."_

"Thanks."

The brunette pocketed her phone and took her briefcase and backpack.

"Sorry to make you wait, Mirio-senpai!"

Togata shook his head. "Nah! It's okay! Let's go! Everyone's already downstairs." he smiled as he turned around and walked towards the elevator comically.

After the events, they went back to Fukuoka to pack everything up and leave for Musutafu. Trixx and Westwood were at the agency to greet their boss and his interns when they returned home. Their mission was a success. They managed to detain the dealers along with a container full of Trigger—but neither of the drugs were the quirk erasing drug.

There was a familiar man waiting for them at the lobby.

"Mr. Aizawa?!"

Hikari was surprised to see them both at Fukuoka—at Hawks' Hero Office to be precise.

"I see you're both doing well." Aizawa ignored Hikari's sudden outburst. He was previously talking with Tokoyami and Hawks. He heard the news about what happened in their mission. He received the permission from the principal to pick up his students while discussing the matter with the pro hero in charge.

"Good to see you here, Eraserhead!" Togata greeted with a million watt smile that could rival All Might's

"Eraserhead's here to pick you kids up!" Hawks laughed as his hands were shoved inside his pockets. "I guess he's _that_ worried about the two of you. He doesn't even trust me to escort you kids back to Musutafu." he joked.

Their homeroom teacher stared apathetically at the hero. "Let's go."

Hikari and Tokoyami turned around and gave their goodbyes to Hawk's sidekicks, thanking them for all they've done.

"We're gonna miss you kids." Trixx said, saying his goodbye to Tokoyami and Hikari.

"Hey, maybe if you're interested, you can join Hawks' agency and work along with us!" Westwood laughed, placing a hand on his hip.

"I thank you for the knowledge you shared with us." Tokoyami bowed his head in respect.

"Thanks for taking care of us!" Hikari mimicked Tokoyami's bow, giving a grin to the both of them.

After their goodbyes, the group headed straight for the airport. Both Tokoyami and Hikari were thankful they weren't taking the shinkansen back to Musutafu. They were lucky enough to receive tickets in Business class—courtesy of Hawks and Nighteye. Speaking of both pro heroes, while Hikari understand Nighteye and Togata going home together with them, Hawks decided to tag along on the ride—saying that he wants to pay a visit to an old friend. Both Tsukauchi and Aizawa were also at the same flight.

Hikari was rather confused when neither Hawks nor Nighteye and Tsukauchi ever asked her or Tokoyami about the whole incident. She thought that either he or Nighteye would, but they didn't, _not yet anyway_. She already came up with a million excuses to explain her situation. For one, she could never reveal the existence of another world. Two, the City of Heroes weren't ready to hear of a keyblade wielder among them—not after the Hero Killer video being posted around.

If they do one day find out, she wondered. Would they think of her as an enemy? Or would they believe her? She hoped it wasn't too late to tell them after the hot topic of the video goes down.

 _All Might believes her._

' _That's right!'_ Hikari figured—the first person who should know is All Might. Not about the existence of other worlds, but about the things she thinks is happening in the City of Heroes. She sent a quick text to him, asking if they could meet up and talk. _'I hope he'll understand...'_ she leaned back against her seat, exhaling.

"Something wrong, lil sparrow?" Hawks asked when he noticed the heavy sigh. She never did know why he started calling her with that nickname. He also has one for Tokoyami, _lil crow_ —and her friend either didn't like it or decided to ignore the nickname.

Since Hikari let Tokoyami have the window seat, she was the one sitting next to Hawks—though they were separated by the aisle. It was easy for him to read her expression.

"Nah... just wondering when there'll be wi-fi." Hikari lied.

Hawks snorted. "You kids and your phones."

"Oh, like you aren't?" Hikari retorted back.

"She has a point." Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, ouch, why must you kids wound me with your knife filled words?"

The brunette rolled her eyes before she noticed a new notification from the messaging app. As expected, All Might replied to her message.

All Might:  
 _Of course, Young Leonhart! I shall meet you at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 5 in the afternoon!_

Hikari replied with a thank you. She knew Hawks wasn't oblivious to noticed that she was typing.

"Hey, Tokoyami, wanna play some retro games?"

And people told her she was bad at acting.

* * *

A/N:

Fuuh! End of the chapter! It's a bit short compared to the previous chapter, but I guess this chapter was filled with battle scenes that I haven't written about in a while! It was hard to imagine how the battle goes and I kept changing the scenes every time. Hopefully, these scenes are pretty good!

We didn't see the pros discussing of the Heartless and Hikari's abilities in this chapter, but fear not! We'll see a lot of that in the next chapter!

Could you guess who Hawks' 'old friend' is? Wink wink


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: A new chapter! thank you so much for your support, guys!

SpeculatingSpectre543: the remix lolol

Guest 1: we'll see wink wink

Jetyoung15: thank you so much! Maybe not in this story, but I might write a one-shot or two-shot about it?

Lulu9814: thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

AmericanNidiot: yupp

MetalQueen: Thank you!

Guest 2: thank you! Here's the next chapter!

SilverStar56: Thank you so much!

TheIrishWriter: No, Hikari's not holding back. It's because Viper was using Heartless as well, so she couldn't focus much since she kept helping the others. I will continue Nova's story, but just not right now. And Dandelion's Glory takes place after KH3. Hikari would be turning 17 by August in the bnha timeline.

EmeraldNote: Thank you so much!

MemoryStormSanctuary: Thank you!

7: thank you!

lorenzo52lara: chapter 7 haha

SnowAssassin217: thank you! I thought I could squeeze in the scene where Hawks meet up with his old friend here, but it turns out I couldn't find the right timing, so maybe next chapter xD

Engineer4Ever: I would try not to mention anything and try to be as vague about what happens after KH3 because I'm not entirely sure about the story line so I just add bits of what I think might happen haha.

Guest 3: I think not? I never realized anything lol

* * *

Chapter 17  
Trust

* * *

Musutafu Station, 12:20 PM

The station was as busy as always. Though as busy as they are, everyone seemed to pass a glance over to the group of heroes. Whispers and murmurs were heard from passersby. It was a rare sight to see the No. 3 hero, as well as All Might's former Sidekick at Musutafu.

"Hawks, Hawks!"

"Huh? Oh, an autograph? Sure!"

"Can we take a picture?"

"Of course! Say, chicken wings~"

Aizawa paid no mind to the fans circling around Hawks as he distanced himself from the crowd. The birdman was attracting too much attention for his liking. They had taken the train straight from the airport to Musutafu Station. The attention they received was ridiculous and he was glad no one paid mind to him or his students.

His eyes glanced around, trying to find his loudmouth friend. Present Mic was supposed to pick them up by the station and yet he was nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone to check the time, silently complaining about how their ride was late.

"He sure is popular, eh?" Leonhart commented when the crowd grew larger by the passing minute. Despite the fact they interned under well-known heroes, the fans paid no attention to them and she couldn't care less about it. She was actually happy she wasn't swarmed with the media.

"He sure is!" Togata placed his hands on his hip, similar to All Might's signature pose. Even after the two-hour flight and a thirty-minute train ride, he was still as lively and cheerful as ever.

Tsukauchi laughed. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways." He shifted the coat in his arm to a better position, placing his hat on top of his head. He glanced over to the three teens. "Please head home and get some rest. It's been a long week for all of you, hasn't it?" he advised and they gave a nod.

"Eh, I was thinking to visit Class Rep and the others before heading home." The brunette answered sheepishly even after Tsukauchi advising them to take it easy. She did promised Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki a visit to heal them. "Wanna come with?" she looked over to her classmate, a grin on her face.

The black bird nodded. "It doesn't hurt to pay a visit, though I must say I cannot stay for long."

"It's okay! Same for me too!"

Aizawa decided to cut in. "Sorry to break it, but they should be discharged by today." he informed. He had expected Leonhart would drag Tokoyami along to visit his three other students. Due to their injuries and reckless behavior, they were suspended from their internships as punishment. "Better to check first before going."

The brunette blinked, "Ah, yeah, I forgot." she gave a short laugh as she pulled out her phone. She texted Iida a quick message and not a minute later, she received a reply from him. Her eyes seem to lit up when she finished reading the message. "Class rep said they're still at the hospital until 5! We can still make it." she stated, glancing over to look at Tokoyami.

"Then it's best if we depart now." Tokoyami nodded.

"I can't come along, but send my regards to your friends!" Togata said and both of them gave a nod.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Tsukauchi!"

Said man smiled at them, raising his hat in reply.

Tokoyami and Leonhart turned to look at Nighteye, who was quiet through the whole conversation. They both bowed, showing their gratitude and respect for him. "Thank you for everything, Sir! We appreciate everything you taught us!" the brunette spoke for the both of them, a smile on her face. "It has been an honor working alongside you." the bird-boy continued.

The corner of Nighteye's lips twitched up to a smile. "It was a pleasure working with the both of you as well." he placed his hands on their shoulder, giving a congratulating pat. He will admit it, both students performed more than he expected and proved to be just what everyone described. "Take care of your juniors, Mirio." he said to his intern.

Togata gave a salute comedically. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"I'll be taking back your hero costumes." Aizawa said and his students exchanged glances. Before their internship, they were informed to return their hero costumes on the day they go back to school, but since he was here, he decided to take them back with him. "You too, Togata." he turned to look at the blond.

"Sorry for the trouble!"

"Thank you, Eraserhead!" Togata thanked.

"You're dismissed. Don't be late for class tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Normally, after a big incident involving students, U.A. would debrief them immediately, but for now, Aizawa let both of his students go. Neither of the pros questioned his students about the events that happened days ago. He understood why. Even though they wanted answers, they didn't want to pressure the teens after what they've been through.

"Oh, Tsukuyomi! Hikari!" Hawks called out to both of his interns when he saw them walking back towards the automatic gates. They turned to look at him and waved their hand from a distance, opting not to bother their mentor's time with his fans. "Sorry, sorry! Excuse me, ladies and gents." he maneuvered his way through the crowd, careful not to knock any of his fans with his wings.

"Oh! Aren't they Hawks' sidekicks?"

"I think they're his interns?"

"Hey, that bird-boy placed 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival, right?"

"I think I've seen that girl from somewhere..."

Hawks heard the whispers and laughed. "Well, look at you guys! You're famous already!" he said, standing in front of his interns with a carefree smile on his lips. "Anyways, you guys leaving already? I thought Lemillion was with you too?" he asked changing the topic.

Leonhart gave a nod. "Mirio-senpai's taking the bus." they had parted ways since Togata wanted to give the souvenirs he bought from Fukuoka directly to his friend. Her senior had asked her to send his regard to Iida and the other for a speedy recovery and he's sorry he couldn't come along. It was a bit weird since Togata never really met any of her friends, but she thought it was sweet of him to pay attention. "Thanks for taking care of us for the whole week! It was really awesome working with you!" she thanked him casually, giving a double thumbs-up.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you, Hawks-sensei." Tokoyami said.

"Sensei? Pffft! C'mon, there's no need to call me that." Hawks snorted at the nickname _'teacher'_ Tokoyami gave him. Of course, he took them under his wings and taught them what he knew, but he wasn't like Aizawa. His teachings were more practical than theoretical. He felt as if he didn't really teach them anything, other than showing them what's the hero job is like. "By the way, I'm still around Musutafu for a couple of days, if you two feel up for it, let's meet up and I'll treat you some yakitori before I leave." he took out his phone, opening a messaging app.

"That'll be awesome! Thanks!"

 _Leonhart Hikari and Tokoyami Fumikage has been added to the chat_

They did exchanged numbers when they first met for emergency purpose, but Hawks never really thought he would get along with his interns.

"Alright! Enjoy you day and I'll see you two later!" Hawks pocketed his phone and pointed finger guns at them. "Stay outta trouble, kids!" he waved them goodbye as they went through the automatic gates.

"They're not five-year old kids."

Hawks slid his visor up, glancing over his shoulder to look at the taller male. "Hmm, it's kinda ironic that you also treat them like little kids, Eraser." a smirk curled up to his lips when Aizawa didn't reply back. He chuckled, taking his visor off and putting it away inside his jacket. "Whatever—Hey, is our ride here yet?"

Aizawa pointed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the loudmouth hero. He turned around on his heels without uttering another word to the pro hero. The man is a professional hero in the top 3—he doesn't need to be told to follow him. They were scheduled for a meeting with the principal at one in the afternoon and he disliked tardiness.

" _Hey~ No.3 Hero!_ Sorry I was late! _Traffic was so bad!_ " Present Mic greeted the hero in half English and half Japanese as he dramatically pointed finger guns at him.

Hawks laughed it off. " _Not a problem!_ " he answered back in English. He understood English well enough. As a pro hero in the top three, he would receive requests from abroad to help other heroes in need. "Let's get going! Can't keep the principal waiting now, right?"

It wasn't actually a long ride to the famous hero school.

With Present Mic and Hawks chatting through the whole ride, it felt longer than it's supposed to for Aizawa. It made him wish he had taken the cab instead.

Principal Nezu have requested to have a meeting with Tsukauchi and their students' respective mentors about the events that occurred. U.A. agreed to let first year students, Tokoyami and Leonhart, on a recon mission as it was also a request from the hero commission. As it turned out, the recon mission became a situation similar to USJ. There was no clear evidence the attack was arranged by the League, but everyone had a hunch that it was.

Hawks whistled as he tilted his chin up. "Hoo~ it's actually bigger than I expected." He stood in front of the car, admiring the tall H-shaped building. It was his first time stepping on U.A. grounds. He had never attended the Sports Festival and neither has he joined a conference based in Musutafu. Afterall, he was a very busy man.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting." Nighteye pushed his glasses up, walking past the blond, followed by Tsukauchi and Aizawa.

"See you all later!" Present Mic shouted as his task was only to drive the heroes to U.A. A few robots came to take the brief cases from the trunk, complaining all the way in a robotic voice.

Hawks tailed after the others.

The hallways were basically the same, the only thing different were the doors painted according to the classes. Heroics, General Education, Support and finally Management. Other facilities in the building includes indoor gyms, art studios, and that was only the rooms they walked past. They continued walking to the North side of the building and there were less rooms.

"Welcome, welcome!" A cheerful voice greeted them when Aizawa opened the door. A white mouse was inside the room, sitting on one of the blue swivel chairs. There was another in the room—an elderly woman, Recovery Girl to be exact. "Please take a seat! We'll begin the meeting shortly!" he directed his paw to the open chairs.

"Hey~ Nice to meet you face to face, Mr. Principal." The number 3 greeted casually.

Principal Nezu gave a nod as Tsukauchi prepared a few documents. "Indeed! I thank you for taking our students under your wing, Hawks! You as well, Sir!" he said.

"No sweat! The kids were adorable." Hawks took a seat, his wings tucked behind his back. The atmosphere was tense despite the principal's warm greeting. He took off his headphones, placing it around his neck as his visor was tucked inside his jacket. "They're pretty tough—went _way_ beyond my expectations, really!" he laughed, leaning his arms on the table.

"Though as curious as I am about the mission, we would like to know about the well-being of our students first." The Principal said, his paws folded neatly. "How are Tokoyami and Leonhart?"

"They're fine. I supposed Leonhart's quirk healed everything." Hawks replied.

"You _supposed_?" Aizawa parroted, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the birdman.

Hawks ignored the tone, but nodded his head. "Yup. Her healing quirk doesn't seem to work on others except on herself when dealing with Trigger and the quirk erasing drug." he was a great observer—one of the best even. "She tried to cure Tokoyami, but it didn't work until after she knocked him out." he continued.

"It's a possibility that some healing quirks only work on the user under certain circumstances. In this case, substances like Trigger that alter one's Quirk." Recovery Girl explained.

The winged hero hummed. "But it's strange don't you think? She was injected with the quirk erasing drug first and yet she can still heal herself." It all clicked when the villain finally revealed what was inside the substance. They didn't have a sample to the drug even from the raid, but judging from the villain's reaction to her immunity—the drug was supposed to work on _everyone_. "Her quirk, it's Dream, right?"

"What exactly is it?"

"It allows her to create Spirits—the physical embodiments of her dreams." Aizawa began. He remembered the exact same thing Leonhart said when they were observing her. It was not that hard to understand. She can imagine colorful animals and gave them a physical form. "She can borrow their abilities as her own and summon two animals in a certain amount of time depending on her stamina." he finished.

Aizawa knew all of his students' quirk. He was their homeroom teacher.

"Two? She could summon four." Nighteye corrected.

"Four?"

"Ah yes. At that time, I didn't realize it, but now when I look back, Ms. Leonhart indeed summoned another pair while keeping the previous two." Tsukauchi added, a smile on his face. The Lion Spirit was the one that kept him safe from the Shadows when he couldn't protect himself. "She improved a lot—to be able to push herself past her limit."

"I was kinda wondering if you also knew about her being able to summon weapons?" Hawks asked the black-haired man. "Like swords and guns?"

"My students mentioned it before, yes."

Recovery Girl gave a concerned look. "Is there something wrong?"

"This is related to what happened at Gunkanjima. Please allow me to begin," Nighteye folded his hands, his gaze straight and serious. Both him and Hawks have talked it over once after the mission. They caught a few things they think are still a mystery. "I suppose you're all aware of the legend Gunkanjima holds?"

Principal Nezu hummed. "The Shadows, correct?"

Nighteye gave a nod. "Before we arrived, Officer Tanaka Hideki mentioned the ghost story. Leonhart's initial reaction was fear, but as the story progressed and more details are told, she seemed to realize something—almost like she knew the existence of the Shadows beforehand."

"Are you implying that Leonhart knew the existence of the biologically engineered Nomus?" The white mouse asked.

"Yes." The man answered firmly. "She had warned us about another lingering presence when we arrived, but we didn't find any until later when the villains appeared."

"I see."

"But we believe the Shadows are not Nomus." Tsukauchi hand out the documents to everyone. It was all data they can find about the Trigger, recent activities, villains and of course drawings of the creatures. They didn't have time to take pictures of the creatures when they were too busy fighting for their lives. "They don't share the same characteristic. The villains who were in control were not connected to the League of Villains at all."

Aizawa skimmed through the pages, looking through the information briefly before stopping to look at the drawings of the creatures. Some were simple looking and some looked like a modified version of the first one. The last one—the Shadow that looked like a Rhino, it was similar in a way to Leonhart's Dreams.

"One of the villains got turned into the Shadows and tried to kill Leonhart." Hawks glanced over to look at Aizawa who averted his gaze the moment he mentioned his student's name. "Luckily, we were able to stop him in the end."

"What happened to the villain?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

"He disappeared."

Until now, the villain Rhino was still missing. The last thing they saw from the man was a pink crystalized heart.

"It, them, the Shadows—they were all coming after her no matter how much we tried to distract them. I think—No. I _know_ it's her sword. It was like a beacon for those things." Hawks held up a single red feather, twiddling it around between his fingers.

Tsukauchi glanced down to the paper. "Gunkanjima is currently undergoing investigation. From what we gathered from the villains, the island was used as a research facility. The Shadows were a gift from a man who offered them as weapons, but unfortunately, the plan backfired. The creatures attacked everyone and turned them to one of their own."

"Until now, we have no luck of finding anything that would lead us to the research facility."

Hawks crossed his arms, leaning back a little. "There would be another investigation scheduled next week and the Hero Commission wants Leonhart to join since she seemed like the expert to deal with these creatures." he informed. He disliked it really. Dragging little kids into a battle they're not supposed to face.

"I oppose." Aizawa was the first to voice out his opinion.

Hawks smiled. "I thought so."

"What are they thinking? Dragging a child into a battlefield!" Recovery Girl huffed.

Principal Nezu nodded. "Yes, yes, we won't allow any of our students to go on such a dangerous mission." It's true that U.A. has a direct connection with the Hero Commission, but that doesn't mean U.A. would listen to a request that would endanger the students. "Worry not, Hawks, Sir Nighteye! I shall speak to the Hero Commision myself about this matter." he reassured, raising his paw as a smile appeared on his face.

Why Leonhart?

What do those creatures want with her?

Aizawa placed the papers down. A thought came into mind.

" _I'm sure you've noticed she's hesitant in her actions."_

" _She's always holding back against her friends."_

" _Has there been an accident that led her to have that sort of thought?"_

"The Nightmares."

"Pardon?" Nighteye turned to look at the students' homeroom teacher, an eyebrow raised.

Aizawa remembered the conversation between her mother and Ienzo. "Leonhart doesn't have control over Nightmares, but there was a similar type of quirk in contrast to hers." he repeated the words he heard from Ienzo. "Her mother mentioned the man is in custody, but he left traumatic scars on her."

It was all coming together.

How Leonhart knew the existence of the monsters beforehand. How those creatures seemed to be going after her instead. She had faught against the Shadows before.

"Whoa, hold up—she never told me anything about this." Hawks held his hand up to pause the conversation. The girl never mentioned anything about a traumatic experience. She was always so upbeat and easygoing that it was impossible to tell she experienced something traumatic.

Nighteye frowned, lowering his gaze down to his hands. "It's possibly a sensitive topic for her to discuss."

"Oh, poor child..." Recovery Girl sighed softly.

Principal Nezu hummed. "I see... I suspect Leonhart doesn't want to let others know about the existence of the Shadows. If we question her now, she would just find an excuse to cover her past." his eyes looked around and all of them seemed to agree with his statement. "I suggest we do our own investigation of the Shadows before asking Leonhart herself."

The number 3 hero agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Hosu General Hospital_

"307...307...307... Ah, found it!"

"I would suggest keeping your voice down, Leonhart. We are in a hospital."

"Whoops! Sorry, sorry!"

Midoriya could hear voices from the outside of their room. He was informed by Iida that both Leonhart and Tokoyami would come and visit them before they were discharged later in the afternoon. He was touched to hear his classmates visiting them right after returning from their internship.

The door slid open. "Oh, hey, Midoriya!" the cheerful brunette greeted as she walked inside the room with Tokoyami following from behind. The green-haired boy was the first one she saw when she opened the door. She went over towards his bed, glancing around to look at the other two patients inside the room. "How are yall doing?" she asked.

Iida stood up from the bed. "Greetings, Leonhart, Tokoyami! We're doing well, thank you very much for asking! We thank you for taking your time to come and visit us!" he answered with equal enthusiasm. He marched over towards Midoriya's bed and quickly gave a 90 degree bow. "I believe a proper apology is in order! Apologizing over the phone is quite an improper thing to do!"

"Iida, you're too loud." Todoroki said apathetically.

"It's okay, Class rep! There's no need for it actually." Leonhart replied, laughing sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Midoriya smiled. "How was your internship with Hawks?" he asked curiously. He knew of the incident in Fukuoka involving a Trigger addict. It was one of their first big news. The next thing he knew, both Tokoyami and Leonhart were in the headlines about being caught in a fight with thugs and monsters. "We heard you got into a couple of cases. Are you two alright?"

Tokoyami and Leonhart exchanged glances. "We're indeed fine. Our internship was eventful, so to speak." the bird-boy answered for the both of them. They were told to keep the information about the mission a secret. "I could ask the same to all three of you." his red eyes looked over to the bandages wrapped around their limbs.

"It's must've been tough..." Leonhart stared at them with a concern look.

"We were suspended from our internship." Todoroki said bluntly.

"Whoa! No way! Really?" Leonhart pursed her lips. "I wanna apologize for ranting you guys out to Mr. Aizawa, but then again..."

"No, no!" Midoriya shook his head, waving his hand in front of his face. "We should really be thanking you for giving Mr. Aizawa the location. If it weren't for you, we would've been goners..." he trailed off, his eyes darting between Iida and Todoroki.

The three of them kept on glancing at each other.

Tokoyami and Leonhart noticed the atmosphere around their classmates. It was suddenly quiet and all three stared at the girl with a worried look. They were making her uneasy with how they looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Tokoyami asked.

Todoroki was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence between the three. "Leonhart... The Hero Killer, what does he want with you?" he asked straightly to the point.

The green-haired boy turned his head sharply. "To—Todoroki!" Aizawa did advised them not to tell Leonhart anything about the Hero Killer, but he didn't specifically say anything about asking Leonhart questions either. As curious as he was, he rather not make her feel terrified with the idea of a serial killer going after her.

"I dunno. What does he want with me?" Leonhart returned the question, making everyone in the room look at her with a deadpan look. She knew the real reason why the Hero Killer is after her. It was her status as a keyblade wielder, but the _reason_ behind it, she doesn't know. "I never even met him in my life!"

"What?" Midoriya blinked. He thought she knew.

Todoroki continued, "Then you also don't know about the key?"

"...the key to my house?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I believe they're not talking about the key to your quarters, Leonhart." Tokoyami stared at his friend with an impassive look. Sometimes, he couldn't tell if she was just joking or not.

Leonhart pouted childishly. "Well, they have to be more specific about it too." she argued childishly. She definitely knew which key Todoroki was implying about, but they weren't ready to know the truth yet. All of them were not. "It could be the keys to my house, my locker, my diary, my room—" she listed off the possible answers, lifting up a finger for each option.

The bi-colored haired boy sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Midoriya laughed nervously, moving his arm.

"Oh yeah, your injuries! Don't worry, I can heal those for you—" Leonhart paused when Iida raised his right hand.

"I appreciate it, Leonhart, but I would like to refuse." Iida stared at the brunette, his lips set in a thin line. He had received the diagnosis of his left arm. It would leave a permanent damage even with Recovery Girl's healing. He knew Leonhart's healing could probably heal the damage just like how it saved his brother from paralysis. _But..._ "When I found the Hero Killer, my mind went blank. I should've told Manual before doing anything else."

The brunette heard about this from his previous apology.

"My left hand might be permanently damaged because of the Hero Killer, but he wasn't wrong... So, until I succeed in becoming a true hero, my left hand will serve as a reminder." the boy exclaimed, his eyes shining in determination.

"..." Leonhart stared at the bespectacled boy.

As a _reminder_...

"Ah—umm I'm with Iida. Thank you, Leonhart, but this is something that I have to deal with." The green-haired boy stared at his right hand, his fingers curling to form a fist.

Todoroki agreed. "My injuries are not that bad. So, don't push yourself."

The keyblade wielder understood Iida feelings. Sora, Riku, Kairi... The keyblade war. Her hand touched the crook of her neck, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

The scars on their body were set as a reminder for how horrible a single event could turn out.

They vowed to never let it happen again.

A smiled appeared on her lips as her eyes softened. "I understand."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach_

It was passed the scheduled time.

All Might looked around in his skinny form for the brunette. He met up with Tsukauchi before meeting the Young was a coincidence that they were able to cross paths when exiting U.A. High school. Since there was still time, he offered a ride to the police station. During the whole ride, Tsukauchi informed him of the events that happened in Gunkanjima.

Tsukauchi suspect that although the villains had no ties to the League, the Shadows do.

The number one hero was surprised to hear everything. It was all new to him, except for Leonhart's abilities. There was a possibility the Shadows were the work of All For One, but there hasn't been a single activity of any black ant-like creatures in the past years.

"Young Leonhart!" The tall man jogged over towards where he saw Leonhart was at. "I apologize for keeping you waiting." he apologized sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Hikari turned around in her seat, greeting her teacher. "No worries! Oh yeah, I bought you a souvenir!" she handed him a paper bag of the souvenir she bought from Fukuoka. "Don't worry about the other teachers. We got something for them too!" she added.

All Might put the bag beside him as he took a seat on the bench. "Ah, thank you, but you shouldn't have..." he laced his fingers together, turning his head to look at the brunette. "How was your internship? You appeared on the news twice, I was worried something bad might've happened..."

Hikari laughed. "It was nothing I can't handle. The internship's great though—Hawks' a pretty ok guy."

"That's great to hear. It's been awhile since I've talked with Young Hawks. I hope he's doing well." All Might smiled. The young man was the youngest pro hero to reach the top ten, so of course he sometimes worries over the younger heroes.

The brunette blew a raspberry. "Pssh! He's doing well. If he can still eat a bucket of chicken nuggets for lunch, then he's fine." she joked with a snigger passed her lips.

All Might chuckled at her joke.

The brunette's grin dropped to a frown as she looked down. "I'm sorry for suddenly asking for you time in a short notice. I just want to talk to you about something important." the sun was beginning to set and the streetlight beside them began to flicker on. She opened her phone and gave it to him. "I'll just get straight to the point... Did you know about these?" she asked.

It was a picture of the Shadow.

"They're the Shadows. I heard about them from the news."

"They're... actually called the Heartless." Hikari corrected and she could see the way All Might look at her with curiosity. She didn't need to ask to know what he was thinking. "It's just like the story about what they can do, but as far as I know, these types you've seen aren't... biologically engineered?" she paused for a moment, thinking of the correct word.

"They're purebloods, born from the darkness inside people's hearts. The only way to set the hearts free is to defeat them with the keyblade. The engineered ones are the ones that has an emblem on them—like this one." Hikari swiped the screen, showing him the picture of an Emblem Heartless.

All Might's grip on her phone tightened, his bright blue eyes staring at the picture of the Shadow—the _Heartless_ before averting his gaze to look at the girl sitting beside him. "Young Leonhart... how do you know all of this?"

"My master told me about them and I... fought them before. They tend to be in secluded and dark places and always attack in groups." Hikari explained, turning to look at her teacher with a reassuring smile. "I thought it would be best to tell you of the things these bug-eyed creeps are capable of."

The pro hero returned her phone. "I see... Thank you for trusting me with this information, Young Leonhart." he said, a smile across his features.

"I was wondering if you know the person who could be summoning the Heartless in the first place." the keyblade wielder asked, staring at her phone. Xehanort? The League of Villains? Pete? Some other villains she should know about? "The villains said that the Heartless are from a guy. They were trying to turn the Heartless into weapons."

All Might glanced around, making sure there was no one around them.

"Young Leonhart."

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Hikari nodded. She could feel the mood turning a 180 degree. She never actually seen All Might so tense and serious—the only time he was ever like this was when he asked her if she's a wielder.

All Might took a deep breath. "Back then, it was a time when society still hadn't managed to adapt to the changes." he began. Everyone knew about this—it was written in the Knowpedia and textbooks. "The norms of what it meant to be human suddenly collapsed and with that the laws became meaningless."

"Ah..." Hikari knew about this. It was one of the first things she found out about the City of Heroes.

The world wasn't always a world with quirks. It all began with the first person, a newborn baby, to manifest a Quirk in the city of Qingqing, China. Some people theorize the cause of Quirks were spread by a virus carried by mice. People didn't know what to do with the sudden change as more people began to develop quirks.

The blond man continued,

"In that age of confusion and disorder, one man took the initiative and brought people together. He would steal quirks from those who did not want them and give Quirks to those that did.

Through his overwhelming power he spread the influence of his organization. He was responsible for manipulating so many into committing wicked acts. And before long, he had taken over Japan—a true lord of evil." All Might explained.

Hikari pursed her lips. The man sounded so similar—scarily similar to Xehanort.

"6 years ago—I finally brought the villain down. Or so we thought..." All Might's hand moved to touch the scar on his left side. He lowered his gaze, his bright blue eyes closed. "He survived. And now he's on the move again as the brains behind the League of Villains."

"A man promised him custody of a wielder, but alas the promise was never fulfilled." All Might remembered their fight when All for One mentioned how he has waited for so long, but he was willing to wait more for he is a very patient man. "But now..."

"Eh, you think that promised wielder is me?!" Hikari exclaimed, her eyes wide as she tried to process everything. If Xehanort or whoever it is did met this villain and promised a wielder, she doubts it would be her. She wasn't even born. "The man who promised this villain, do you know who he is?" she cleared her throat, calming down a little.

All Might shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Hikari hummed, crossing her arms as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitted in thought. "I... think I might have an idea who he is..."

"You do?"

"But can you keep a secret?"

All Might blinked before nodding his head.

"I think it was Xehanort. He's just like this villain you described." Hikari huffed out, a frown on her lips. "I think their reasons clashed, but to summon Kingdom Hearts... Xehanort needed more hearts. So maybe, that's why he summoned those Heartless to this—island..." she stopped herself there, realizing that she almost slipped and told him about the existence of other worlds.

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's a... source of great power and wisdom?" _the heart of all worlds_ was left unsaid. She gave a nervous laugh, "I don't think you knew about this. It's a really an old legend. I wouldn't even know if my Master didn't tell me."

All Might waited for her to continue.

"There was an ancient war called the Keyblade War."

The pro hero's eyes widened. "The... Keyblade War..." he repeated. The only keyblade wielder he knew was Leonhart and the man in league with All for One. To know there was an ancient war of keyblade wielders, it surprised him greatly.

"Everyone fought over the X-blade—the keyblade that can control Kingdom Hearts. The war took everything into darkness and the keyblade was shattered into twenty pieces, seven pure lights and thirteen pure darkness, and the true Kingdom Hearts disappeared." Hikari explained, holding up seven fingers.

"Xehanort wanted to unlock the mysteries of the Keyblade War's end. He wanted to recreate the X-blade and summon Kingdom Hearts to set off another Keyblade war. His goal was to recreate a world as a balance place between light and darkness."

"And this man, Xehanort did he...?"

"Succeed? Almost, but nope! We put an end to his plans!" Hikari said proudly, a grin on her face.

"Almost...?" All Might's eyes widened in realization. "The Keyblade War—he managed to recreate it and you—!" the words couldn't come out, almost as if his tongue was tied.

The brunette smiled at him. She looked to the beach, staring at the horizon as her hand touched the crook of her neck. "But we won. He's not a problem now. What's the problem is what he might have left behind and I'm going to stop it."

"Young Leonhart..."

All Might place his hand on the top of the brunette's head, giving a comforting embrace. "To face all of that at such a young age... You've been through a lot." his voice sounded so strained, as if he was trying to stop himself from bursting out of anger. "If only I had known, I would—!" he gritted his teeth.

Hikari patted the man's arm and pulled away from the gentle embrace. "Eh, it's not your fault, All Might. Don't beat yourself down for something you don't know." she smiled and looked down to her hand.

Her journey began that day when Ventus came to Destiny Islands. She had a chance to back down from accepting her role as a keyblade wielder when Mickey offered to pass down the keyblade to her, but she took it as a step further, something that she has to take. The Guardians of Light won and stopped the worlds from resetting. Although they had to face many more obstacles even after the war, they finally found peace and they tend to keep it that way.

"I choose to continue being a wielder to protect those who matters to me. So, if this villain guy thinks of using my keyblade for bad, he can just—just forget it!" Hikari stood up from the bench, a determined look across her face.

All Might couldn't help but smile. "Young Leonhart..."

"Oh yeah! You haven't seen my keyblade yet, right?"

"Not in public!"

"Ahaha! Kidding, kidding!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, 07:50 AM

Hikari didn't know how, but she woke up earlier than the usual.

After talking to All Might at Dagobah Beach, he offered to drive her home in his pick-up truck. She felt a bit relieved she could talk about the problem with someone from the City of Heroes.

"Oh, hey, Shinsou!" The brunette shouted as she spotted the familiar purple-haired boy. He was on his bicycle, waiting for the light to go green. She frowned when the boy didn't reply to her greeting. She quickly jogged up to catch up with him before the light turns green. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey—Oi—You're wearing earphones!" she gasped when she noticed the earphones sticking in his ear.

"Oh, morning." Shinsou has to admit, he was surprised when someone suddenly touched his shoulder. He thought it was some random guy trying to rob him. He took the earphone out from his ear. "Long time no see, Ms. Foreigner. You're early, what happened in your internship to make you not late?" he greeted casually, the same tired look in his eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean? And don'tcha know it's against the law to wear earphones while riding a bike?" Hikari chided with a know-it-all look.

Shinsou snorted, the corner of his lips turning to a smirk. "I'll wear headphones next time."

"Hey! That's—ughhhh!" Hikari let out a frustrated growl before sighing deeply. For once, she was trying to act smart and yet Shinsou managed to come up with a smart comeback. She huffed out, blowing her bangs. "Goor morning to you too."

"How was your internship?" The purple haired boy asked as he got off his bike. The light turned green and they both continued walking to school. "Saw you on the news a few times."

Hikari shrugged. "What can I say? The news loves this face." she joked, pulling one of Eugene's smolder look with a hand beneath her chin. She laughed when Shinsou spluttered, chuckling at her face. "But yeah, the internship went well. Hawks was well... Hawks. He's nicer in person though!"

"Very nice description." Shinsou replied sarcastically. He realized his friend wasn't exactly the best when giving descriptions.

"Haha, very funny... Oh! I got you souvenirs too!" Hikari raised the paper bag she has been holding up for him to see. "...let's wait until you park your bike." she sniggered when she saw Shinsou was struggling to push his bike up the hill.

"...shut up." Shinsou grunted. "Why is the school up in the hill anyway?"

"I dunno. Who decided to use their bike in the first place?"

"I don't know, it's called saving money?"

Hikari tapped her chin. "...touché." she glanced over to look at him. "Hey, did you start on your training?" she asked curiously.

"I do jogs, but that's it. Can't think of anything else."

"Wanna start on that hero training 101 today?" The brunette gave an enthusiastic look. She has been looking forward to teach Shinsou what she knew about hero training. She asked Sora if he remembers what Phil put him through, but she knew how hardcore his program is, so she decided to tone it down and mix it with Leon's. "We don't have 7th period on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays!" she informed.

The boy beside her blinked. "Sure..." he seriously thought she had forgotten about their promise, but then again, she did remember the little things she promised—like bringing him a souvenir and such. "Did you ask the teacher for permission to use the gym?"

Hikari stiffened. "Eh... err... I'll ask Mr. Aizawa! Don't worry!" she laughed, giving a reassuring look. She waiting for him to park his bike before they both walked towards the building. "How was your week though?"

Shinsou shifted his bag, holding the strap. "It was... meh. Nothing interesting happened."

"Heh, that's because I'm not around—!" Hikari gave a smug look, but she was cut off when Shinsou elbowed her on her arm. "What? It's true!" she huffed out childishly as she changed to her indoor shoes.

"Yeah, yeah," Shinsou closed his shoe locker, shoving his hand into his pocket. Hikari gave him the bag of souvenirs when they reached his classroom. "See you at lunch then." he raised his hand.

"Yeah! See you at lunch!" Hikari bumped her fist with him before going towards her own classroom.

"What's this?" there was a sudden weight on her back. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, giving a hug. "Are you and the gen ed student a _thing_?" Ashido giggled, poking Hikari's cheek a few times.

"Morning, Mina." Hikari greeted. "And Shinsou's just a friend."

Ashido clicked her tongue, and waved her finger. "Tsk, tsk! Just a friend, eh?"

Hikari rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ah, good morning, Ashido, Leonhart." Yaoyorozu greeted. Surprisingly, the only one who was missing from the classroom was Bakugou. Everyone was already inside the classroom, chatting about how their internship went.

"Move you extras!"

"Geez, Bakugou, do you have to be so—?!" Hikari stopped, staring at the boy's hair. She could visibly see the veins popping left and right on his forehead.

"Not a word! Say anything and I'll blast you!" The usually pom-pom-haired boy threatened. His hair was styled differently today, gelled to perfection.

Kirishima and Sero were the first out to burst out in laughter. "Really,Bakugou?!"

"Stop laughing! It's just stuck like this, even after a good washing!" Bakugou shouted, his hands shaking and itching to hit the two for laughing at him. "Keep it up and I'll murder the both of you!"

Hikari and Ashido walked around the bickering trio, avoiding the fight. They walked towards the back. "Morning!" Hikari greeted the black-haired girl as she placed her bag on her desk. "How did your internship go?" she asked as the girls circled around their tables.

Yaoyorozu looked down. "It... went well... Just patrol and... other things..."

' _Doesn't seem well...'_

"It was great, but boring! We didn't take down any villains!" Ashido complained, slumping her shoulders.

"We dealt with a robbery... but it was just evacuation procedures and logistical support. No real fighting." Jirou replied, twiddling with her earphone jack.

Ashido pouted. "But that's still awesome!"

Hikari grinned, turning her head to the other brunette. "How was yours Ochako—?"

Uraraka stood beside her desk with a fighting stance, a fired-up aura around her. She looked as if she was ready to take down any villain. "It was very... instructive."

Asui placed her finger on her chin. "Ochako had some sort of awakening." she smiled before Jirou asked her about her own internship. "For me, it was just training and patrol for me. Though one time, we did catch some foreign smugglers." she croaked.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Ashido commented. "Oh yeah! You and Tokoyami were with Hawks, right? What is he like? And we saw you guys took down a few villains! I'm so jealous!" she puffed out her cheeks childishly, waving her hands up and down.

Hikari leaned against her chair. "It was great, right, Tokoyami?" she glanced over to look at the bird boy who walked towards her table. He gave a nod, though he didn't say anything else. "We weren't allowed to do much though and Hawks was the one doing all the action." she lied and Tokoyami didn't correct her.

It was something they agreed on.

"Oh! Tokoyami and I got all of you a little something! Take one each, okay?" Hikari pulled out a box of souvenirs, opening it for her classmates to take.

"Oh! Thanks, guys!" Kaminari took one, grinning. "Now, if you wanna talk about the most action pack internship, that'd be you guys, right?" he turned his head to look at the trip around Todoroki's table.

"Yeah, yeah! The Hero Killer!"

"I was so worried."

"But Endeavor came and saved you, right? That's our number 2 hero for you!"

Todoroki averted his gaze. "Right... we were _saved_."

"I saw that on the news..." Ojiro began. "They think the Hero Killer's connected to the League of Villains, right? I hate to think how things could've turned out if a scary guy like him showed up at USJ at that time..."

Midoriya gulped. If Stain was at USJ, he didn't know what could happen to his friend. He glanced over to look at Leonhart who noticed his concerned look. She smiled at him, giving reassurance.

"—kind of cool, don't you think?"

"Kaminari...!"

"Huh? Ah! Sorry, Iida!" Kaminari quickly apologized for his bluntness.

Iida raised his left arm. "No... it's fine. He's certainly a man on conviction. So if some people think he's cool... I get that. But his convictions have led him to conclude that society requires a purge. And no matter what one's motives are that's just wrong.

So that no others like myself emerge and suffer my fate, I will correct my course and walk the path of a true hero!"

Hikari smiled.

"But what about the wielder mentioned in the video?" Ojiro brought up, his tail moving behind him.

"Oh yeah! The person the Hero Killer is after! Who do you think it is?"

"To have such villains go after them..."

"The video's kinda shady don't you think?"

"We don't even know what a wielder is."

"I bet they're really scary! Did you hear about what they can do?!" Mineta nibbled on his nails.

The brunette frowned, squinting her eyes. _'Aye, that's me you guys are talking about.'_

"But I think that's just the rumors!" Uraraka said positively. "We can't judge! The wielder might be someone really nice!"

' _Ah Ochako... you're so nice.'_

Iida pushed his glasses up. "Indeed! But now, class is about to start! Get to your seats!"

As if on cue, the door slides open and Aizawa entered the classroom. "Good morning, class..." he greeted and the students replied back. He stood behind the podium, eyes glancing around the classroom to do a quick count of his students. All of his students were present in the classroom—even the tardy Leonhart. "I'll be taking attendance... Aoyama—"

After all of his 21 students' name were called and checked, he placed the clipboard down.

"First things first, welcome back. I hope all of you had a pleasant time during your internship." Aizawa's voice lazily drawls out. A few of his students seemed to react differently, perhaps some of them didn't enjoy their time with the pros their interned with. "I'm sure all of you learned something valuable from your mentor. Use the knowledge you obtained to take another step further in becoming a pro hero."

His students nodded at his advice.

"Now for the announcements. The 5th and 6th period are cancelled. Head to the auditorium when lunch time is over."

The students voiced out their confusion.

"Huh? Cancelled?"

"I wonder what for?"

Hikari blinked in confusion, but she wasn't complaining. It means there're won't be a math lesson on a Monday.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hero training with All Might was interesting.

They raced through the miniature city to 'rescue' him and see which one could reach to him first.

Hikari happened to finish first in her group, beating Todoroki by five seconds. She was proud her achievement. With field gamma's setting, it was easy for her to use Flow Motion and made her way towards All Might.

"Oh! You already finished changing, Hikari?" Hagakure asked, her voice showing her amazement to find the brunette already in her school uniform. "You're so quick!"

"Yeah!" Hikari replied, closing the locker's door. "I need to go to the teacher's office before lunch starts!"

"Is there something wrong, Leonhart?" Yaoyorozu asked, brushing her long black hair.

Hikari shook her head. "Nah, I just need to ask permission to use the gym. I promised a friend I would help them out with their training." she said truthfully.

Ashido giggled behind her hand. "A friend, hmm?" she teased, nudging Hikari's side with her elbow. The brunette gave her a dirty look and she grinned even more. "We won't bother you! We just want details! Isn't that right, girls?"

Hagakure nodded her head, her gloves moving around. "Yeah!" she cheered.

"I don't know how training would be interesting to describe... but sure? But only if they agree for me to share." Hikari laughed, lifting the brief case up and placing it on the spot the robot would take for cleaning. "I'll see you later then?"

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah! See you later, Hikari!"

Hikari closed the curtain again before opening the door. The hallways were empty since the other classes still have ten more minutes until the bell rang. Out of nowhere, she suddenly heard Mineta's cry. She looked back to the hallway before continuing on her way to the teacher's office. _It was probably something he deserve._

 _Knock knock_

"Come in!" Midnight's voice was heard from the other side. "Ah, Leonhart! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked.

Hikari walked inside the room, a sheepish smile on her lips. "Mr. All Might let us out early." she answered. The teacher's room was almost empty except for Midnight and a few other teachers.

"Eraserhead's still teaching a class. Is there something you want to ask or pass a message?" Midnight crossed her legs as the brunette walked closer to her. Most of the teachers were either preparing for the presentation after lunch or they were teaching a class.

"Oh, umm, I was just wondering if I could use the gym after school?"

Midnight blinked. "Of course. All students can use the facility U.A. has. As long you're done by 7pm, you're allowed to use any training room." she smiled. A lot of students from the department of heroics use their gyms and training facilities. It was a common question, but rarely asked by first years during the first few months. "I'll be sure to pass the message to Aizawa too, so enjoy your lunch time!"

"Thank you, Ms. Midnight!"

"Be sure not to be late for the assembly!"

The brunette nodded her head.

' _That was easy... I thought I have to fill out some forms to borrow the gym...'_ Hikari thought as she walked down the hall. As someone from the baseball club, she was the one who would sometimes go to the teacher's office and ask for permission to use the field for team practice. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. Only a few minutes left until the bell. _'I still have time to go to the bathroom before meeting up with Shinsou.'_ she pocketed her phone before heading to the closest bathroom.

It was after she went to the bathroom that she heard someone calling her name.

"Ah! Hikari!"

"Oh! Mirio-senpai—?" Hikari turned around to greet the familiar voice, but she stopped when she saw two new people following behind her senior. A black-haired boy and a blue-haired girl. _'Mirio's friends?'_

"How are you doing? Well, right?" Togata laughed comically, his hands on his hips. Before Hikari could answer, the blue-haired girl already came up to her, leaning closely to look at her face.

"Hey, hey, is this the kouhai you're talking about, Togata?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She tilted her eyes, a big smile on her face when she noticed Hikari's eyes. "Ah! Your eyes are so pretty! They're blue! Like the sky! And maybe the sea? Oh! What does your quirk do? I heard it has something to do with animals. Do you have a dragon?" she bombarded her with questions.

The first word to describe the girl. Bubbly.

"Err..." Hikari raised a finger, trying to answer the girl's questions.

"..." the black-haired boy mumbled something, but it was too inaudible for anyone to hear.

Togata grinned. "Hikari, this is Hadou Nejire and Amajiki Tamaki! My friends!" he introduced, giving an encouraging pat to Amajiki's back. "Nejire, Tamaki, this is Leonhart Hikari, the first year I've been telling you about!"

Hikari shook hands with Hadou, who happily took her hand. "It's nice to meet you Hadou-senpai, Amajiki-senpai." she held out her hand for Amajiki to shake, but the boy seemed to froze up at the sudden gesture.

"Ah, take it, Amajiki!" Hadou giggled, standing beside Hikari.

"Human contact!" Amajiki suddenly screeched, surprising the brunette.

"What?! I know I just went out of the bathroom, but I washed my hands!"

Togata burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Hikari! Amajiki's just super shy. So, don't be offended if he doesn't want to do a handshake!" Hadou explained cheerfully.

"...sorry."

"I understand..." Hikari and Amajiki exchanged bows instead.

"So, are you heading to the cafeteria too?" Togata asked, changing the topic. "Let's head there together!"

Hikari didn't have time to reply. Hadou was already dragging her towards the cafeteria. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's sit together at lunch, okay?"

"don't force her to do something she doesn't like, Hadou..." Amajiki spoke, his gaze lowered down and hunched over to hide his face.

Hadou pouted, puffing her cheeks out childishly. "C'mon, Amajiki! Aren't you curious? Don't you want to be friends with, Hikari?" she asked him.

"I'm actually going to eat with a friend—so maybe next time?" Hikari laughed nervously. "But you're welcome to join if you want!"

"Really, really? What's your friend like? A girl or a boy?" Hadou asked curiously. "Oh yeah! Have you heard of the assembly after lunch? Let's sit together too!" she reminded, a bubbly smile on her lips.

Hikari rubbed the back of her neck. "I heard about the assembly, but I'm not really sure what it's about. Mr. Aizawa didn't really give us the details." she admitted.

The blond hummed. "I heard it's something really important. Don't tell anyone, but it seems like—" he leaned closer, covering his mouth.

Hadou raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! Can I tell her? Can I tell her?"

"Sure!"

"U.A.'s going to be a boarding school from now on!"

Hikari blinked a few times.

 _Boarding... school?_

* * *

A/N: a few things definitely changed!

I know in the manga the dorms is after summer and the All Might vs All for One fight, but I think this is something that would make the story more interesting and different? Haha but anyway, the big three is finally introduced (although a bit earlier than the manga)

I actually drew a scene when the big three met Hikari for the first time. It was just a little thought back then, but I decided to put it into the story lol

There would be a lot of changes to the story, so please look forward to future chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I was having a major writer's block with this story... hopefully this chapter didn't come out as forced. I find it a bit hard going back to writing after being on hiatus for a few months. The first half of the chapter was written three months ago, and well... let's say it's a bit hard to continue lol I hope this chapter covered the plot points!

I apologize for the wait, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18  
a familiar face

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

"I know this may seem sudden, but starting next Friday, U.A. will officially become a boarding school.

The idea has been ruminated for quite some time and now with the amount of recent villain activity, we have decided to take measures and action.

We kindly appreciate if your parents or guardians are able to attend the parent teacher conference this coming Saturday."

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Hikari stared at the paper in her hands intently. She read the letter numerous times, but she still couldn't believe it.

After Principal Nezu announced U.A. will become a boarding school, everyone went wild. Their reaction was expected—even after being told by Hadou, she was still shocked to hear the news.

"Man, this is awesome!" Kaminari exclaimed, holding the letter with excitement written on his face. The grin was there—most of them have it. Everyone was excited to move into the dorms. "Just think, living and hanging out together. How fun is that?!" he glanced down to the short boy.

Mineta nodded his head in agreement. "I know, right?! And it's going to be a shared dorm! We'll be living with the girls too!" he sighed dreamily, his mind going to dreamland.

Hikari gave him a dirty look. "Hey, c'mon, no funny business." she tweaked his ear, snapping him back to reality. She huffed when the short boy began to complain. "It's fun and all, but it's so sudden, right?" she sighed a little.

Living in the dorm means less freedom.

Less freedom means less time visiting her family and friends.

Which also means less time for investigating the Heartless and looking for Xehanort's reports.

The blond blinked, staring at the brunette confusedly. "Huh? I never knew you would be the one who's against it, Leonhart... You seemed to be the type to like this sort of things." he rubbed the back of his neck as he exchanged looks with Mineta.

Hikari's nose scrunched up in realization. "I do like it. We get to hang out more often and all that, but what if they won't let us go to the convenience store or the mall?!" she quickly covered it up, hoping neither Kaminari or Mineta would notice. Both her classmates seem to buy it from the reaction she received. She decided to continue her little act. "Would they build one in U.A? I kinda want to hang out around the city after school or on weekends!" she cried out dramatically.

"That's true!" Kaminari gasped, cupping his face.

"Perhaps, if we ask Mr. Aizawa, we would be allowed to leave the school grounds temporarily." Tokoyami said, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"You're right! Maybe if we ask Mr. Aizawa, he would let us out to buy snacks!" Kaminari repeated, giving a thumbs up to the brunette.

"Other than that, it's going to be super fun! We can have sleepovers and movie nights too!" Ashido jumped into the group, hooking her arm with Hikari's.

"Yeah! Girls' night!" Hagakure cheered, appearing on the brunette's left.

' _Not exactly the point, but I guess...'_ Hikari smiled. She averted her attention to the group walking in front of them, deciding to ask another person. Todoroki was walking in front of them, along with Yaoyorozu and Jirou. "What about you guys? What do you think?" she asked.

"I personally don't mind the dorms." Todoroki commented as he continued to walk. His eyes stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It was the announcement letter that has been passed around during the assembly. They were to take it home and give it to their parents or guardians. He doubts his father would agree to go and sign the letter. "If it means seeing less of my old man, I'll take it." he said.

Hikari spluttered while the others stared at him. "Uh... okay? As long as you're okay with it..." she was honestly surprised to hear Todoroki's reason.

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, deciding to break the awkward atmosphere. "I thought of the same. We can properly get to know each other and tighten our bonds!" her eyes were showing her excitement. It was clear she was looking forward to living together with her classmates.

Jirou grinned. "Yaoyorozu's just excited to experience life in a dorm." she laughed when the black-haired girl was a little flustered from showing her excitement. "But yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I'm pretty sure with how close we're living to the school, there would be no more tardy students." she teased, poking fun at Hikari's habit to come late to the class.

Said brunette felt that it was aimed for her. "Oh c'mon, Jirou..." Hikari groaned, face palming as her friends laughed. Out of all the students in class A, the one who either makes it in the nick of time or was just late was always her. "All of you know I live the furthest from school. It's gonna take me like thirty plus minutes by train to reach school—not to mention I have to walk up the hill. That takes time, a _lot_ of time." she defended.

Jirou snorted. "You live like 4 stations away from Uraraka and she's never late."

"That is right! Now with the dorms, there shall be no more excuses for tardiness!" Iida shouted, moving his arm up and down. "I shall give a morning call so everyone will make it on time!"

"Haha... Thanks..."

"I think the dorm's a great idea! It'll save me a lot from rent money!" Uraraka piped in, a happy look across her face.

"Oh! True!" Satou agreed, snapping his fingers.

Hikari hummed in reply. It reminded her of what to do with the apartment she was renting. If she moved to the dorms, then no one would be living there anymore. Both her _parents_ weren't living there from the start and the main reason why they _'moved'_ was because of Leon's _'job'_.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

Iida's voice broke her trail of thoughts. The whole class stopped by the door, staring inside the classroom to find their homeroom teacher standing by the podium. One by one, they enter the classroom to their assigned seats.

"Go home and don't forget to give the notice to your parents." Aizawa instructed and all of his students nodded. A chorus of 'yes, sir' was heard from his students. His eyes glanced over to the back of the class, looking at the two students he wanted to talk. "Tokoyami. Leonhart. After the two of you finish packing your belongings, follow me." he said.

"Hey, is this about the mission you guys did with Hawks?" Kaminari whispered as he shoved all of his things inside his bag carelessly.

"It is a possibility." Tokoyami answered before he walked to the front.

"Anytime now, Leonhart."

Hikari blinked and quickly packed her books inside her bag. "Sorry!" The fact Aizawa was inside the room looking and waiting for them to finish, pressured her to pack things faster. She said her goodbyes to her classmates on her way to the front.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari followed Aizawa out of the classroom in silence. The keyblade wielder has to admit, she was rather nervous to talk about the things that happened in the mission. Tsukauchi and possibly everyone in the mission knew about her expertise dealing the Heartless. No one should've have known the right timing to block a Flame Core's attack unless they were familiar with the creature's attack pattern.

The only one who knew the truth was All Might, 80% of it of course.

Aizawa didn't say anything when he took them to the principal's office.

With two knocks, a cheerful voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" Principal's cheery voice greeted all of them. Unexpectedly, the people Hikari thought were inside the room weren't present. Only Principal Nezu along with Aizawa and Tsukauchi were the adults in the room, plus their senior—Togata. Hawks and Sir Nighteye were excluded from the meeting. "Please take a seat!" he directed his hand to the vacant seat beside Togata.

"Hey, guys!" Togata waved his hand and pointed to the seat beside him. "Come sit over here!"

Both Tokoyami and Hikari sat on the sofa, with Tokoyami sitting in the middle.

"Would you like some tea, Tokoyami, Leonhart?" Principal Nezu offered, leaning forward from where he sat to the coffee table between them. He pressed the button to the hot water dispenser and prepared the tea himself without waiting for a reply. He passed the ceramic glass to the middle where the two students could reach it.

"Thank you, sir."

Hikari placed the glass in front of her. The air around them was tense, she could feel it despite the radiant smile her senior was giving.

Principal Nezu smiled. "First of all, before we start—there's a few things I wanted to say to you, Tokoyami, Leonhart." the two students averted their gaze when they realize where it was headed. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. It was rare to see the usually happy and cheerful principal to act serious and stern. "I would like to reprimand your actions."

"Despite the rules Sir Nighteye and Hawks have set, you disobeyed them and bounded headfirst into unknown territory without a measure of care for your own safety." The white mouse scolded. Hikari averted her gaze to look at Tokoyami as the boy did the same. "You could've gotten seriously injured. You both are exceptionally talented, but you need to remember that there are certain limits you can't cross."

"Yes, sir..."

Hikari felt a _little_ guilty. She was a year older than her classmates. She was a newly appointed keyblade master, yet she was still being scolded like a child. The committee did it a thousand times, but it was different this time. It reminded of her time at Destiny Island. Despite her and Tidus' habit of pranking each other, she was rarely called into the Principal's office for trouble.

"However," Principal Nezu closed his eyes for a brief moment, a soft sigh came out his nostrils. "Despite your actions, as your mentors have explained to me, I would also like to praise you for your courage to aid your mentors and team in their time of need." he opened his eyes and gave the two teens a smile.

Their homeroom teacher heaved out a heavy sigh. "You might not receive a punishment, but don't even think about repeating the same thing again." he warned, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "You know the consequences."

Hikari gave a tight smile as Tokoyami nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That's a relief, eh?" Togata laughed as he patted Tokoyami's shoulder a few times.

The brunette laughed dryly as her eyes glanced to look at her senior who escaped the scolding. Of course, Togata has already received his license, but she can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. The rules set in this world was far stricter than the other worlds she has visited. She just wished she could receive her license early and be free to use her powers without limits or getting reprimanded for saving the day.

Principal Nezu cleared his throat. "Now that that's out of the way, it's time to continue."

The detective pulled out a piece of paper, placing them on the table. It was the picture of two out of the three villains they've encountered. "The two villains we managed to detain, Moriyama Orochi and Hayashi Noboru—better known as Viper and Rat, didn't know where the research facility is located."

Hikari stared at each of their picture, wondering who gave them the power to control Heartless. She didn't know if it was just pure luck when the villains took control over the beings. She hoped they didn't receive their power through a Xehanort Copy.

"For the third member—Bushida Kenta or Rhino's status is still unknown after he turned to one of the Shadows."

' _If Rhino doesn't have a Nobody, his heart would've returned and he should reappear within Gunkanjima. I guess the heroes there would find him soon...'_ The brunette tried her best to keep a straight face and be calm about the discussion. She knew how keen these men are when it came to reading expressions, especially Tsukauchi since he was the detective in the group.

The existence of Heartless and the research facility worried her. She just hoped the one in Gunkanjima was the first and final one.

"Is there something wrong, Leonhart?" Principal Nezu asked, looking at the brunette who was spacing out.

Hikari blinked, a sheepish smile across her lips. "Ah, nothing, nothing!" her eyes glanced down to look at the pictures of the villains once more. She couldn't help but narrowed her eyes when she spotted something familiar in the portrait. On Viper's neck, there was a tattoo—she didn't know if it was just pure coincidence or not, but it looked so similar to the numeral number 6 from the old language.

Six points.

Tsukauchi followed her gaze. She was staring at Viper's portrait. "Did you find something you're familiar with?"

Hikari hesitated for a moment before pointing at the neck. She didn't see his tattoo the first time they met since he was wearing a turtleneck. "This tattoo..."

"Tattoo? Do you know what it means, Hikari?" Togata leaned forward, examining the tattoo she was pointing at. The villain's body was covered in many tattoos, but the one that stood out the most to her was the one on his neck.

The brunette turned to examine both Rat's and Rhino's portrait, but she didn't find the same type of tattoo on their neck. She couldn't find the numerals.

"It means number 6." Hikari finally explained. She was honestly confused why the villains knew numerals from the old language keyblade wielders used. She was taught by Yen Sid, but she had quite a difficult time trying to remember the alphabets. The numerals were easier to remember. "Oh! Rat's number 1!" she pointed to the tattoo between his collarbones.

"If you see it like that... it does have points accordingly." Togata hummed.

"I suppose it follows the Chinese zodiac, though I don't think the animal rhino was in the zodiac." Tokoyami suggested.

"These two photos were taken just recently." Tsukauchi took note of the new information, separating Rhino's picture from his two colleagues. "Rhino's picture was from a few years ago, back when the Motomura Family's underground business was discovered."

The person they're dealing with might be as old as Xehanort or older. Not just anyone knew the old language from the age of fairytales. The new generation of keyblade wielders have to learn it—despite Sora and Hikari protesting about it. It was hard enough to memorize, but at least it paid off.

Hikari frowned.

Could it be? The person they're dealing with is the man All Might spoke of...

All For One.

Principal Nezu hummed. "Perhaps the tattoos weren't from the Motomura Family, but from their current leader?"

"The one who produce the quirk erasing drug, I suppose." Aizawa added with his arms crossed.

' _No... they just confirmed these guys don't have anything to do with the League of Villains. That means we're dealing with some other ancient guy.'_ Hikari held the urge to sigh. She just hoped he or she wasn't a Xehanort double or twin. She had enough of that man for one lifetime.

"How did you know it was numerals?" Aizawa asked in his usual gruff voice, but his tone wasn't demanding.

"Oh... To be honest... I don't actually know myself. I think I remember seeing it from somewhere..." Hikari lied, giving a reason as believable as she can. She pretended to think long and hard, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Tsukauchi stopped her, a smile on his face. "It's alright. This is a very useful information. Thank you, Ms. Leonhart."

Togata flashed her a grin. "Way the go, Hikari!"

Principal Nezu nodded his head. "Indeed! Now, I understand this is a new discovery, but I would like to ask for the three of you to not speak a word of this to anyone—not even your friends or family." he said and the three students nodded. "I would like to request the three of you to contact a teacher immediately if you find something suspicious."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe that is all that we want to discuss for today." Principal Nezu smiled at the students, dismissing them all. "Do remember to give the letter to your parents or guardian."

Togata gave a salute. "We will, sir!"

"Careful on your way home!"

"Please excuse us." the three of them left the room, leaving the three adults to discuss further things.

Hikari sighed deeply as they walked down the hallway. She should feel at easy because they didn't question her, but rather she was feeling uneasy since they didn't question her knowledge and abilities. It seemed like they wanted to ask, but something was holding them back from asking her directly.

"What's the matter, Hikari? Why the long face?" Togata asked, the same smile still plastered on his face.

"It's nothing! It's just... the mission sorta gave me a bad feeling." Hikari admitted. She might actually return to Gunkanjima, but without the pro heroes of course. She would try to locate the research facility and destroy any information it has. It sounded barbarian, but it was the right thing to do. If other villains got their hands on Heartless, history will repeat itself.

Togata placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! The pros will handle it!" he reassured.

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shinsou! Sorry! Did you wait long?"

The purple haired boy turned to see his friend running down the hallway.

The boy shoved his phone inside his pocket. "I did." he answered sarcastically.

Hikari gave him a look. "You were supposed to say 'not long'." she huffed childishly at him. After talking to Principal Nezu, Aizawa and Tsukauchi, she went directly to change to her gym uniform to meet up with Shinsou. Togata offered a treat to a café after all their hard work, but she politely declined since she promised to help Shinsou train.

Shinsou scoffed. "What? You wanted me to lie?" he smirked.

"Well, duh. It's common curtsy."

"You wanted me to lie after you made me wait twenty minutes?"

The brunette gave him the stink eye. "Fine, fine," she pushed the door to the gym open. The gym was really a workout gym for students to use and keep in top shape. Every equipment was the same as what they would find in a local workout gym. Other than them both, the gym was completely empty. "Let's do some stretches to start!" she exclaimed, going straight to their program.

"You're the boss..."

"What are you? Made of sticks? You're so stiff!" Hikari laughed as she watched his attempts to touch his toes. She remembered the days when Phil was her trainer. She could only laugh about it now since she finished the harsh training program.

Shinsou grunted, glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. "Shut...up."

Hikari held his feet in place as he did sit ups. "My trainer told me to do 50 sit ups, 50 push-ups, 50 pull-ups and 50 laps around the field during the first hour of training me and we just met that day!" she said, feeling rather nostalgic about the whole hero training from Phil. She was rather pissed when Phil pushed her to the very end, but at the end the training was worth it. She just doesn't want to go through it again. "Good times... good times."

"Is he trying to kill you?" Shinsou asked as he pulled himself up before laying back down.

"Don't worry! I'm not using his training method!" Hikari laughed with a reassuring look across her face. "C'mon, Shinsou! One more to go!"

Shinsou breathed heavily as he finished the warm up exercise. Push-ups and sit ups—each twenty, along with another set of stretching. He could already feel his muscles being ripped apart; he was going to feel it in the morning. "Tch, why aren't you doing it?" he glared up at the brunette.

Hikari gave him the most obvious look. "Duh, I'm your trainer. I'll give you the motivation you needed!" she mimicked the grin from All Might and positioned her fingers to form a heart.

"You're irking me out with that face."

"As long as it gives you motivation!"

They worked mostly on stamina and power. Hikari couldn't help much on weight lifting since she was sure if she could properly instruct Shinsou. She mostly encouraged him to work on the treadmill and teaching him what she knew of hand to hand. Leon and Cloud never trained her using equipment, they taught her mainly about hand to hand and swordsmanship. The other reason was because the committee didn't have that sort of equipment.

 _Jab_

"What do you think about the dorms?"

 _Jab_

 _Cross_

"The—dorms?" Shinsou wheezed out, sweat dripping down his chin. The brunette standing behind the punching bag who was holding it still gave a nod. He finished with another punch before taking a break. "...honestly not a bad idea." he took a few deep breaths to control his breathing.

Hikari stepped out from behind the punching bag, offering him a bottle of water she prepared beforehand.

"Thanks," Shinsou took the bottle gratefully. He took a sip before continuing his answer. "I don't have to wake up so early and ride my bicycle up the hill."

Hikari snorted. "Lazy bum."

Shinsou raised an eyebrow. "Rich coming from a tardy student like you."

"Funny." The brunette deadpanned. "But then we could train more often!" she said rather cheerfully.

"Damn..."

"What?! Don't you want to become like All Might, muscle and stuff? You have to endure it, Shinsou! Do it for the muscles! The _muscles_!" Hikari said dramatically to which Shinsou gave her a scoff. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "No complaints! Who was the one who said he was going to knock me out of my throne?" she smirked playfully when Shinsou almost spitted out his water.

"I thought we agreed to put our past behind." Shinsou wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at the brunette with his cheeks flushed bright red at the memory. He still couldn't believe himself that he threatened a girl—a _girl_. His mother was going to kill him if she heard about it.

Hikari grinned. "Well, you need a little motivation!" she pointed finger guns at him before positioning herself behind the punching bag once more. "So? Are you going to take my place or not?" she peeked her head out from the bag, waiting for his reply.

"How about that purple pervert's spot instead?" Shinsou placed the bottle beside him and crouched down to position.

The brunette laughed nervously. Honestly, she didn't want anyone to get kicked out of class A—despite Mineta being a total pervert. The boy will learn—she'll make him learn.

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Both Shinsou and Hikari decided to call it a day when Midnight came to check up on them around six o'clock, four hours after school ended. The pro hero even gave them some tips to relax the muscles after a hard training session. By the time they finished, there weren't any more students inside the building—though the teachers were still present in the teacher's office.

They left the school grounds when the sun sets.

"My arms hurt." Shinsou complained as he pushed his bicycle.

"You complain too much." Hikari retorted, nudging the boy on his sides. The boy in return grunted in pain. "Just remember what Ms. Midnight said! A well-balanced meal, a nice hot bath and a good night sleep!" she reminded.

Shinsou rolled his shoulder, sighing. "Sounds like my type of plan."

"Now let's get some bubble tea to celebrate!" Hikari grinned, throwing her fist up into the air.

"How is that a well-balanced meal?"

Hikari pursed her lips. "It's a drink, Shinsou. A drink before _the_ well-balanced meal."

"Your logic is flawed."

The brunette frowned at him.

"But let's buy some anyway."

Her expression instantly brightened when Shinsou agreed with her flawed logic.

Just before the station, there was a shopping district. They bought their drinks and hang out around the station to finish their bubble tea before parting ways.

"You sure you're ok going back home alone?" Shinsou asked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Duh, why ask?"

Shinsou gave her the most obvious look her could muster and she returned it. "Fine, careful on your way home. See you tomorrow, Ms. Foreigner." he got on his bicycle and raised his hand.

"Aye, Cap!" Hikari replied before going inside the station.

The brunette checked her phone, scrolling through the notifications. Most of them were from Sora—who was updating her about his day. Apparently, he decided to stay at Twilight Town for a while to help Scrooge and Remy with their bistro. A part time job, he said. He told her in his texts he was glad he developed cooking skills through Remy's guidance—without the rat pulling at his hair.

Hikari replied to him, telling him about her day as well.

 _Shimizu—Shimizu. We'll be soon arriving at Shimizu station._

The announcement made her stand from her seat to wait by the door.

During the months she stayed at the City of Heroes, she got used to the normal life—as normal as it can be with villains attacking left and right. Aside from the villains and quirks, it was similar to the life she had in Destiny Islands. Being in the City of Heroes reminded her of the life she could have if she didn't choose to be a keyblade wielder.

But she never regretted her choice.

She promised to continue her role as a keyblade wielder to protect everyone from the dangers and darkness that lurks.

"...hm?" Hikari raised an eyebrow when she spotted a new pair of shoes she never seen before at the genkan. The lights and TV were turned on as well. She wondered if it was Ienzo paying a visit. She locked the door first before taking her shoes off and proceeding to walk inside her own apartment.

Her eyes widened when she saw a young man with silver hair sitting on her couch.

"RIKU?!"

Riku turned in his seat, raising his hand in greeting.

"Welcome home."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It's been a pretty busy week! but I'm glad I was able to go through it. Thank you guys so much for the favs, alerts and reviews! You guys are the best!

Please read Yellow Roses in order to understand the relationship between Riku and Hikari! It would be heavily mentioned in this chapter and the next.

And please be aware that this story took some elements from KH3. So, it you don't want to get spoiled, don't read this story.

* * *

Chapter 19  
Riku

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

"Excuse me, miss, can you point where Ingenium's room is?"

"Y—Yes?"

It wasn't everyday people see the flashy number 3 hero at Hosu's General Hospital. Like the previous day at the station, while on his way to the hospital, everyone crowded over him to ask for a meet and greet. He politely declined this time, saying he has an urgent matter to attend to. His fans assumed he was on his way to meet his 'secret lover' because of the flowers.

"That way... R—Room 214. P—Please sign here..."

Hawks raised his sunglasses to his head, sighing the visitor's paper. "Awesome! Thanks!" he thanked the nurse—who was still surprised at his visit. He walked towards the direction the nurse pointed while repeating the room number in his head. He stopped right in front of the room and the police officer standing beside the door saluted at the pro hero. "At ease! I'm off duty so no need for that!" he gave a two-finger salute, allowing the man to check his gifts.

"Yes..."

 _Knock knock_

Hawks opened the door, strolling inside the room casually. "Hey~ Ingenium! Long time no see!" he greeted, raising his hand.

"Hawks! It's been awhile!" Ingenium was surprised to see the number 3 hero visiting him, but nonetheless he was happy. He shifted his position on the bed and sat on the edge, letting his legs dangled over the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you that! Look at you! You look great, better than ever might I add." Hawks laughed, complimenting the patient. It was true to his words. Ingenium looked better, healthy even. If it wasn't for the IV drip cord sticking out the back of his hand, Hawks was convinced Ingenium was just trying to take a fake sick leave. "I got you some flowers and grape juice—you like those, right?" his feathers delivered the gifts to the table beside the bed.

Ingenium smiled at the generosity. "You shouldn't have, but thank you."

The Winged Hero chose to spend his day off to visit the Turbo Hero: Ingenium—a fellow pro hero he used to work with for a few cases. Though younger by eight years, he got along well with the older hero. In terms of speed, Ingenium was one of the heroes who could keep up with his pace. He has been meaning to take a few days off to visit, but his busy schedule always kept him away.

Hawks planned to stay for at least a week to keep himself updated for more information about the mysterious Trigger supplier. He tends to avoid visits to the capital region since it was the Hero Commission's base. He wasn't going to badmouth the Hero Commission, _no_ , but the president along with the others were too demanding and controlling for his taste.

"They're letting you off this week?" Hawks was surprised.

The last time Hawks heard the news about Ingenium's status was a few weeks ago. The media made it seem like he was going to be paralyzed and forced to retire from hero work. After seeing Ingenium's current status, Hawks believed Ingenium would make a full recovery, but he never expected the hospital would let him out so soon.

Ingenium gave a nod. "Yeah, there's no need to keep me here any longer when I'm as healthy as a horse." he replied with a grin. He glanced over to look at the table. A few packs of small souvenirs from Fukuoka were left behind. The previous day, Iida and his friends came and visited. He was introduced to another of his younger brother's classmate, Tokoyami. "Combined with Recovery Girl's quirk, I'm healing faster than ever."

Hawks raised an eyebrow. " _'Combined'_? Ah, do you mean Hikari's quirk?" he tried to clarify. He never knew one of his interns was involved with Ingenium's speedy recovery. He had a hunch that Leonhart has something to do with it, but he wasn't going to conclude just from his instincts.

"Yes. I almost forgot she was interning under you." Ingenium smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He switched his personality, looking at the younger pro hero seriously. He wasn't oblivious to the things happening outside his hospital room. The news channels and his team kept him updated with the latest info—he knew about what happened at Fukuoka and Gunkanjima. "I saw the news, you guys got into some serious cases." his arch shaped eyebrows were furrowed.

Hawks sighed, leaning back slightly on the chair. "We did—it was pretty messy."

"I won't ask for details, but please take good care of your interns. They seem to attract trouble." Ingenium joked, the corner of his lips quirking up to a small smile. "Leonhart especially."

The Winged Hero laughed. "Of course, of course."

They talked for an hour, keeping each other updated with the latest news. Ingenium was hoping for another team up in the future with Hawks—to which the man accepted. It was around the afternoon when the red-winged man excused himself and left Ingenium to rest. He was chatty, but he knew when to stop.

It wasn't until a phone call from Tsukauchi made him turn the other way around.

"This is Hawks, whatssup?" The pro hero pressed his phone close to his ear, perching himself on top of a building.

" _I apologize for bothering you on your day off, but could you come over to U.A?"_ Tsukauchi said.

"Did you find something?"

" _We have, but we prefer if we could discuss it in person."_

Hawks hummed. "Gotcha. Be there in a jiffy." he flapped his wings, taking off into the sky.

He couldn't just fly above the gates of U.A. He has to have a special pass to get through the school grounds. Luckily, he received one from the principal himself—in case there are some matter that needed further discussion. When he arrived at the gates, he wasn't that surprised when he saw a smaller number of students who were still within the school. His eyes glanced to the left, staring at the construction site for the dorms. He knew of the principal's decision to turn the school to a dorm from the statement yesterday.

"Good afternoon, Hawks! Thank you for coming on such short notice!" Principal Nezu greeted cheerfully, raising his paw to the man who just entered the room.

Hawks returned the gesture. "No prob, sir." he sat down on the chair, waiting for the other party to arrive. His eyes looked over to Tsukauchi and Aizawa—who were already present in the room. His eyes moved down to the pictures on the table. He frowned a little, the pictures belonged to the three villains they've encountered at Gunkanjima.

The door opened with a soft creak.

"I apologize for my tardiness." the voice of Nighteye greeted them, followed by the man himself entering the room.

"Hey, no prob! I just got here too!" Hawks laughed, casually brushing Nighteye's apology away.

Nighteye simply gave a nod to the laid-back hero as he fixed his glasses. He quietly made his way to the empty chair, sitting straight and proper.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat, thinking to start the meeting. "Earlier, we've asked the students about the situation." both Hawks and Nighteye didn't reply and waited for the detective to continue. Principal Nezu and Aizawa didn't say anything, letting the man speak without intervention despite knowing well what was discusses before the two pros arrived. "As expected, we heard what we know already. We didn't question Ms. Leonhart about her knowledge of the Shadows either as we have planned."

"Though we did receive new information regarding the villains." Tsukauchi slid the pictures closer to the two pro heroes and they learned forward to get a better look. The detective tapped the tattoo on Rat's tattoo between the collarbone before Viper's neck with his left finger. "Ms. Leonhart pointed these tattoos meant numerals—the number one and six respectively."

"Numerals?" Hawks echoed.

Tsukauchi opened the video on his laptop, his fingers above the keys. "Before I called the both of you, I made a call to pass the information to Nagasaki's Police Force. We decided to ask Viper and Rat about the specific tattoos and their reaction were quite... _unexpected_." he narrowed his eyes, giving a slight discomforting look when he replayed the words in his head.

The two heroes raised an eyebrow at the detective's suspicious statement.

Nighteye frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's better if I show you instead." The detective turned the laptop around, allowing the two heroes to view it on full screen. The video was paused, they could see the interrogator and Viper sitting face to face in the interrogation room. "This was just sent to me around an hour ago." he pressed the play button, resuming the video.

" _The tattoo on your neck, it means the number six, right?"_

Viper didn't answer immediately. _"Oh?"_ the irritated expression on his face from before was gone; replaced by a wicked smirk. Nighteye noted that it was one of the signs Viper was willing to cooperate after he was exposed—though it left a bad feeling despite knowing they were going to receive new information. The handcuffs around Viper's wrist clanked when he moved his hands. _"Now, where on earth did you figure that out?"_ he asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

The interrogator didn't answer his question. _"I assume it does."_

" _Did Rat rat us out? No, no, he's too scared to do it."_ Viper began to talk to himself, talking back and forth, debating. _"—only one thing..."_ He leaned his head back with a smile before facing the interrogator. _"You have someone who can read the old language! The language from the Age of Fairy Tales!"_

" _This isn't some storybook—"_

" _Who is it? Is it the bird boy? He seems to be the type to be into those fantasy things. Or the girl? It's the girl, isn't it?"_ Viper laughed. He seemed to find the missing pieces. _"Man... I suspected the girl to know something, but I didn't expect for her to be a wielder. I should've known from the moment she took control of the situation."_

Hawks furrowed his brows, glaring at the screen even though Viper wouldn't know.

" _But then again her weapon looked more like a sword instead of a key—boss man should've given us more details."_

Both Nighteye and Hawks seemed to sharpen when they heard the word 'boss'.

" _Who is this boss you speak of?"_

" _Like I'm going to tell you, you bastard."_ Viper clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes at the interrogator. _"But I'll give you a little something to worry about."_

" _The girl's a ticking time bomb—it's only a matter of time until she snaps and kills you all. That day, is the day I would_ love _to see."_

The video was paused.

The room was silent.

"What... was _that_ supposed to mean?" Hawks was the first to respond. He knew what the sentence meant, but he didn't believe a kid like Leonhart would do such things. "A wielder? Hikari?" he heard of it, but he never payed to much attention of the make-beliefs.

Aizawa sighed. "From his statement, we can confirm Leonhart is a wielder—the same one Stain was aiming to kill." he wasn't one to believe rumors without confirming with the person itself, but he wasn't going to interrogate a traumatized child because some villains accused her of being a villainous key wielder. "But I don't believe Leonhart is the type to easily lose control—she has perfect control of her quirk." he defended.

"Indeed, she has!" Principal Nezu agreed. "Though that does not stop the villains from taking her Quirk. The step we took for the dorms was the right choice, we can now protect our students from dangers they're not prepared for."

Tsukauchi nodded his head. "We don't know if their 'boss' has caught word of a wielder or not, the best we could do is to keep our eyes on Ms. Leonhart for the time being."

A wielder...

A key.

The key.

Nighteye realized. The odd-looking sword he saw in All Might's future, the fighting, All Might's words.

" _Young Leonhart is nothing but a kindhearted young girl aspiring to be a hero. I'm certain of it."_

" _I appreciate if you leave Young Leonhart alone, Nighteye."_

All Might knew something about Leonhart.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Riku?!"

"Welcome home."

Hikari kept staring with a flabbergasted look.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the look she was giving. "You look surprised, aren't you happy to see me?" he questioned with a teasing look as the corner of his lips quirked up to a smirk.

"Uh—I am!" The brunette shook the thoughts away before making her way closer to the silver-haired teen. She placed her bag on the floor, placing her hands on the couch. "It's just... What are you doing here? I thought you were busy training and traveling and all that stuff?" she asked, trying to control her voice without sounding so shocked and surprised.

She wasn't expecting any visits from anyone, aside from Ienzo or Aerith. To see Riku sitting on her couch so casually was an actual surprise for her.

Riku shifted his position. "I was," he replied casually, placing his arm over the back of the couch. Despite being given the title of Master by the age of sixteen, he never stopped training. Terra chose him as his successor when he was just a child and a decade later, he trained with the man to become stronger. "I decided to drop by and visit, but then I found this." he said as he switched the channel to a talk show.

"— _the Hero Killer was looking for someone with the title of 'wielder'. Rumor has it, the wielder shall be the one who wreak havoc upon the world. What do you think, Mr. Miyagi?"_

" _I think we shouldn't judge someone from rumors—"_

Hikari closed her mouth shut, staring at the TV with furrowed brows.

"That's not all." Riku switched the channel again to the news.

"— _first year students from U.A, Tokoyami Fumikage and Leonhart Hikari, joined pro heroes and the police to investigate the strange activities going on Hashima island, commonly known as Gunkanjima."_

The brunette opened her mouth to explain, but paused when Riku raised his own finger to stop her.

Riku grabbed his gummi phone from the table and swiped the lock screen open. "This too." he showed her the recent news about the villains she faced since she came to the City of Heroes. Hikari squinted her eyes at him as he gave her a disapproving look. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Oh, come on," Hikari sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She knew where this was going. It was the same tactic Riku used when he was worried and overprotective of her. Despite not being blood related, their bonds were like siblings. "We faced much more stronger enemies than these guys— Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, Unversed, villains—I mean, we even faced Organization XIII and won!" she complained with a huff, listing every foe they had to face.

The older teen sighed softly, finally standing up from his seat. "I know, but—"

"And besides, I can handle anything!" Hikari reassured with a thumbs up, puffing her chest out in pride. The memory of when she was named as a Keyblade Master came to mind. She looked up to face him, a serious look across her face. "I'm a Keyblade Master now. So, stop treating me like I'm still a baby."

Hikari was tired of everyone treating her like a child. Whenever they felt she came across something they thought she couldn't handle, they pulled her away. She might be the youngest, but she wasn't named Master for nothing. It might be selfish of her to think so, but she wished they would let her handle a situation on her own.

A few seconds passed.

Riku stared at her.

A snort.

"With those chubby cheeks? Never."

The silver-haired teen pinched Hikari's cheek, laughing when she pulled a face. She glared at him as he ruffled her hair like he always would. "But alright, I'll let it slide just this time."

Hikari smiled. Riku was forgiving—though not as much as Sora, who seemed to always forgive and just forgive. Suddenly, a thought came to mind when she remembered her brother's nature. "Oh! One more thing—please, please, please keep it a secret from the others!" she placed her palms together in front of her face, hoping for Riku to keep it a secret. "Let's just keep it between us, okay?"

"Why?" Riku gave her a skeptical look. Realizing her mistake, the younger wielder stiffened. She intended to keep most of the information between her and Ienzo only, but the words just slipped out. "Is there still something you're hiding from me?" he crossed his arms, a frown on his lips.

Hikari gave a tired sigh.

They talked for an hour or so.

Ienzo joined the conversation via video call from the gummi phone. Both Ienzo and Hikari explained the current situation to Riku, starting from the point where things go awry. Everyone knew of Hikari's mission to look for scattered reports. They thought with Xehanort already defeated and the balance between worlds weren't threatened, Hikari wouldn't have any trouble collecting the reports and they left her to do her mission alone.

The mission turned out to be more difficult than Ienzo and Hikari have thought. The history of the City of Heroes' with keyblade wielders was something not to be taken lightly since wielders seem to affect the world negatively. Hikari told them of the recent discovery she found during the meeting with Tsukauchi. She informed them about the villains' tattoos that were similar to the old language.

"That's strange indeed..." Ienzo hummed, placing his hand on his chin.

"I couldn't take a picture of it, but I'm a 100% sure it was the old language." Hikari glanced over to look at Ienzo before Riku. They were both thinking, trying to figure out why the villains knew of the old language. She knew Principal Nezu requested for her not to discuss the matter with anyone else aside from the people involved, but this was something that needed to be discussed with her friends. "They were ex-yakuza from the Motomura Family, but they seemed to join another group—the same group who created the quirk erasing drug."

Riku crossed his arms, his brows furrowed in thought. "Then the group we're dealing with might be connected to a wielder... and not a nice one at that..."

Hikari mimicked Ienzo's hand, placing her own hand bellow her chin. "Did Master Yen Sid ever mention something about another wielder?" the wise old man seemed to always mumble inaudible things for her to hear. His words were wise—though they sometime came in formal words that took time to understand. "He did say he used to train with Master Eraqus and Xehanort..."

"I don't think so." Riku answered.

"A Replica then?" Hikari tried again.

" _Impossible."_ Ienzo said, making the girl frown. _"Aside from Even, no one could create a replica. I also doubt scientists from the City of Heroes could manage to make one."_

Hikari propped her chin up with her hand, blowing a raspberry. "Pssh! You guys don't have to shoot me down that hard." she gave a half-hearted glare to the men before thinking again. "We can always do a little recon! With Riku here, I'm sure we can find something one time faster!"

"I'm flattered—one time faster? I thought it was supposed to be 'two'?" Riku placed his hand over his chest dramatically and Hikari shoved him playfully.

" _Anyway_ , we have to wait a little if we want to go to Gunkanjima. The heroes and the police are doing a full investigation on it. We'll be found out the moment we step foot on the island." Hikari sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew of the information from Tsukauchi and the new channel. Everyone was talking about it—it was rumored the police invited top heroes to help with the investigation. "At the meantime, we can go around here and look for clues about the organization."

Riku gave an amused smirk. "Where did the old Hikari go? Though I don't mind this one either."

Hikari gave him a look. "I can be wise and mature too, thank you very much!"

Ienzo smiled. _"Hikari's right. We have to wait a little if we want to investigate. In the meantime, gather what you can about this organization."_

"It's a good thing I came, huh?" Riku ruffled Hikari's hair, a smile on his lips.

The brunette huffed. "Yeah, yeah—oh! That reminds me!" she jumped off the stool and jogged over to her backpack beside the couch. She fished something out of her bag, giving it to Riku. She sat back on the chair as Riku began to read the letter from U.A. "Apparently, due to recent villain activities, U.A. decided to turn into a boarding school. They want parents to come to the assembly on Saturday, so they can brief them about the new setting." she summarized.

"You want me to fake being your mom?"

"Unless you can disguise yourself as Aerith, why not?" Hikari joked. "You nailed the motherly attitude—lower by ten points from Roxas." she sniggered behind her hand when Riku's eye twitched.

"Very _funny_."

" _Boarding school you say?"_ Ienzo hummed in thought. _"Though it is best for your education, right now it is a bit... inconvenient for us."_

Hikari couldn't help but agree. "What do we do then?"

"It might be suspicious if we just pull her out of the school." Riku placed the paper on the table, sighing. Given the current situation, they have to focus on the new threat.

Ienzo nodded. _"We'll see after the assembly. I trust the both of you would be able to handle it?"_ he asked, looking at Riku before Hikari.

The younger wielder grinned, giving a salute. "Aye, aye!" she quickly noticed the notification bubble appearing right above Ienzo's head. She minimized the video call and it moved to the top corner of her screen. "Oh! It's Hawks!" she exclaimed, reading the text in the group.

"Hawks, as in your mentor?" Riku peered over Hikari's shoulder to spy on her conversation.

Hawks:  
 _Hey there kiddos~!_  
 _Are you guys free on Sunday?_

Tokoyami Fumikage:  
 _My schedule is vacant on that day._

Hikari:  
 _I'm free!_

Hawks:  
 _Awesome! I have something to do in the morning, but after that, I'll pick the two of you up at wherever. Let's have some fun at Zoo Dreamland, I heard their Apple pies are the best! Not to mention the turkey leg!_

Hikari sent a cute character sticker with big bold red letters saying 'OK'. Her thumb hoovered over the screen, pausing herself from typing another reply. Speaking of pro heroes, she wondered if it was alright to introduce Riku to All Might. The number one hero was the first person she talked to about keyblade wielders and Heartless. On the other hand, she never told anyone, not even Ienzo or Riku, about Toshinori Yagi as per his wishes.

"Hey, Riku," Hikari turned her head to look at the silver-haired teen sitting beside her. The boy hummed in reply, turning his head to look at her as well. She and Ienzo told Riku that All Might knew partly of the truth. Her teachers, classmates and other pros didn't know about anything regarding the keyblade or Heartless. "Wanna go out and eat?"

She decided, she should ask All Might first.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry for asking on such short notice... again."

All Might laughed, shaking his head at the girl's apology. "You know I would always have time to spare for my students, Young Leonhart." he prepared some green tea and passed the cup to the girl who took it with a smile. Leonhart had texted him in the morning, asking if he could spare a little time after school. He, of course, answered yes. "Is there something that I could help you with?"

Leonhart took a small sip from her tea. "Yeah, actually..." she cleared her throat as she placed the cup on the table. She wanted to talk to All Might to introduce him to her friend, but she can't help feel she was being watched. "Lately... I notice there's a few people following me—the police or pros, I think? It's reassuring, but..." she trailed off, scratching the back of her ear sheepishly.

"I see..." All Might sighed softly. He heard the decision from Principal Nezu. There was a possibility of a dangerous group of villains who are after her. All because she is 'rumored' to have the key. "I'll see what I can do."

"Did something happen to make them decide it?" Leonhart asked curiously.

All Might didn't want to make the girl and her family worry, but not knowing anything was even more worrying on their part. "It appears the villains you've caught knew about the existence of wielders, which means there's no doubt their leader knew about you as well." he informed as he crossed his fingers together, a frown on his lips. "Believe me, the villains did not leave a good impression on you."

Leonhart slumped her shoulders. "Kinda expected that..." she mumbled under her breath. "What did they say about me?"

The skinny blond man hesitated. "A ticking time bomb..." he left out a few parts, hoping the girl won't question him further. He knew it went against Leonhart's beliefs of a true hero, but he was afraid the words might break her spirit.

"A... ticking time bomb? What?" Leonhart pulled a face, confusion written all over her face. She frowned when she realized what the villains meant. "I think I understand why they call me a ticking time bomb..."

"Do you remember about Xehanort? His goal?"

All Might nodded. "He wanted to recreate the Keyblade War by using the X-Blade to summon Kingdom Hearts, correct?" he couldn't forget about the story Leonhart told him, about children having to fight on their own to stop a war from happening while the pros remained oblivious to the events.

Leonhart furrowed her brows. "Actually, he wanted to reset everything."

The number one hero's eyes widened. "What?"

"He wanted to create a world where there's balance, but by doing so it will reset everything—basically wipe everyone off from the face of the planet and starting anew with given powers from Kingdom Hearts." Leonhart explained as best as she could without revealing the fact other worlds existed. She placed her hand on her chin, her eyes closed to focus. "I think that's why they called me a ticking time bomb. They think I'm able to do those things."

"That's terrible!"

The brunette smiled at him. "But luckily we stopped him right on time! So, you don't have to worry about it happening a second time." she reassured, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

All Might returned the smile. "Thank you, Young Leonhart. Now that I know of this, I also vow to not let it happen again. You should not face this matter alone." he said in pure determination, his hands balling into fists.

Leonhart grinned. "Oh! That reminds me," she paused for a moment, making All Might look at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you want to meet my friend? He's a fellow wielder like me!" she proudly said.

"A fellow wielder?" All Might was honestly surprised. He thought wielders were very secretive about their identity since it took more than a decade for one to show up on the radar.

"I didn't tell him anything about your identity. You can decide whether you want to meet him or not! I completely understand!"

All Might smiled. "I would be honored to meet him, Young Leonhart."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saturday 09:30 AM

"Your tie is crooked."

"Gee, thanks for noticing, _mom_."

Hikari gave an irritated sigh before taking a sip from her morning juice she bought from the vending machine. She wasn't as active as Sora in the morning and for her, being woken up so early in the morning on a _Saturday_ was enough to sour her mood. She tried her best not to show her emotions, but it was a bit hard since she was so tired.

Her eyes glanced around, finding other students walking to the school with their mother or father or both. They walked at a faster pace than her and Riku, who were taking their time for the stroll up the hill. She suggested to take the taxi to save up some time, but Riku declined, saying that it was a nice morning and he wanted to get to know the neighborhood better.

Like the past week, she noticed someone was following them. Riku seem to noticed it as well, but decided to pretend not to. It was their first time walking together in the City of Heroes, so it was expected when the person following them decided to shorten the distance. She knew it was impossible for All Might to request Principal Nezu to give her some freedom. She understood their point, but it felt weird for her to be followed secretively.

"Oh? Leonhart! You're early!"

Hikari gave a dry laugh. "Good morning, Mr. Mic." she greeted the teacher. He was right at the gate, greeting people left and right with an upbeat voice. She often wondered where Present Mic got all of his energy in the morning. "Is it really that weird to see me not late for school?" she asked jokingly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Present Mic laughed. "Sort of!" he grinned from ear to ear before looking at the tall silver-haired teen beside his student. He was actually surprised to meet a new face. He was expecting Hikari's mother or Ienzo to come along with her. "And who's this tall and dashing young man? Your boyfriend?" he covered his mouth, whispering the last part to the girl.

Hikari coughed. "No way!" she immediately denied, making a gagging noise—it made Riku stare at her with an offended look. She sighed before giving a smile. "My parents couldn't make it today, so I asked Riku to fill in their spot." she introduced.

The silver-haired teen cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "I'm Riku, Miyano Riku." he offered his hand and Present Mic took it, shaking hands with smiles.

"It's so nice to meet you, young listener! Go right into the assembly hall! Don't get lost alright?" Present Mic directed his hand inside to the building, waving off the duo before greeting other parents and students.

Riku sniggered behind his hand. "He reminds me of you and Sora."

"What part of us reminded you of Present Mic?" Hikari raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're both loudmouths."

"I'm... slightly offended."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saturday, 10:50 AM

Hikari stretched her arms above her head, giving a tired sigh. The assembly started at 10 o'clock on the dot and ended fifty minutes after. Principal Nezu basically repeated what he said during the previous assembly—the difference was that it was meant for the parents or guardians. It was interesting when the Principal showed them the building and facilities the dorm has to offer. After the ten minute break, their homeroom teacher will give the students and their parents a tour of the dorm.

"You're tired already?" Riku asked, standing up from his seat. They were one of the few people who were left at the assembly hall.

"Duh! My butt hurts from sitting too long." Hikari complained.

"It's only fifty minutes."

Hikari pouted. "It felt longer than fifty minutes."

The two of them left the assembly hall to gather in front of the dorm for class 1-A. It wasn't a long walk from the main building to the dorm. A five-minute walk, but Riku was impressed with the amount of land U.A owned. The two of them were the last to gather at the dorm—since Hikari decided to have a little bathroom break.

The brunette looked around, observing her classmates' families . A few of them came with only a single parent, but some came with both parents. She could literally see the resemblance between her friends and their parents.

Aizawa looked around, finding each of his students were present for the tour. He had his hair tied up just for formalities to the parents. He cupped his mouth, announcing the tour will begin shortly. "Let's proceed with the tour of the dorm."

The man opened the door and let all of the parents and students go inside the building first. He closed the door when Hikari and her guardian went in last.

"One class to each building. The girls' room are on the right and boys' on the left." Aizawa explained in a clear voice for everyone to hear. Everyone was too busy admiring the interior of the building. It looked big and luxurious from the outside. The inside was just as the same. "The first floor is the common area. The dining hall, baths and laundry room are all on this floor."

Hikari couldn't help but gawk at the room. It looked more like a mansion than a regular school dorm. They were guided around the first floor, with Aizawa showing each of the facilities. They were even given a room tour. The room was a decent size for a single person.

"The rooms are each equipped with air conditioners, toilets, refrigerators and closets." after showing the room, they were all guided back to the common area. Aizawa began to hand out forms for parents to fill. "Please return the form by Monday. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

"...This looks like one of those dorms for rich people." Riku commented, leaning slightly to whisper to the shorter teen.

"Don't talk as if you're not rich." Hikari whispered back, nudging him with her elbow. They exited the Height Alliance, walking side by side. "So, what do we do?" she asked.

Riku hummed. "It's not mandatory, right?"

"I don't think so?"

"Leonhart!" said brunette stiffened when she heard her name being called. It was none other than Iida himself, followed by his mother. "I apologize if I'm bothering you and your friend!" the class rep moving his hand up and down, apologizing to the girl.

Hikari quickly shook her head, brushing his apologies away. "It's alright! No worries!"

Iida pushed his glasses up. "My mother wanted to meet you."

Iida's mother took a step forward. "I always wanted to meet the girl who saved both of my sons' lives." the woman couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes seemed to be brimming with tears, making the brunette panicked when she lowered her head. She laughed softly, taking her glasses off to wipe the tears away. Hikari offered the short-haired woman a handkerchief, but she shook her head as she took out a handkerchief of her own. "I'm sorry—it's just I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"No, no! It's okay, Mrs. Iida. Please take your time." Hikari reassured, waiting for the woman to calm down.

A few seconds passed.

Iida's mother placed the handkerchief away before taking Hikari's hand into hers. "I want to thank you for the bottom of my heart, for helping my sons and always being there for Tenya." she bowed her head deeply, her hands clasps around Hikari's hand tightly. "Without your help, I don't know what would—!"

Hikari placed her hand over the mother's hands. "I would never leave a person in need. I would gladly help them again in the future for whatever they need." she said, giving the mother a smile. After years of being a wielder, they faced many trials and troubles. Each time, they're willing to help solve the problem. It was in their nature—to help those in need.

"She's going to be a great hero in the future." Ingenium said as he stood beside Riku. The man didn't know what the silver-haired boy's relation was to the girl, but he was with her through the whole time. A friend, perhaps. "I'm Iida Tensei." he introduced, extending his right hand.

"Riku, Miyano Riku." Riku took his hand, shaking it up and down. He turned to look back at Iida's mother and Hikari with her classmate beside his mother. He sighed softly with a smile on his lips. He knew Hikari was the one who 'indirectly' saved Ingenium and his little brother, Iida Tenya. His friend might seem like a clumsy and short-tempered girl, but she has a heart of gold like her brother. "Hikari's a pretty good kid. She's the type who's willing to sacrifice everything for her family and friends."

Ingenium chuckled. "I hope she doesn't jump into a situation recklessly."

"I'll tell her that." Riku said.

"Mr. Tensei?!" Hikari shouted, her eyes wide as plates when she spotted the pro hero talking with her friend. Said man laughed at her reaction, waving his hand at her. She happily waved back, a grin on her face. The last time she saw him, he was still on a wheelchair. Now, he was already walking around, though with a crutch, it was a lot of recovery. "Whoa! You're already walking! I'm so glad you're getting better!"

"I am! It's all thanks to you, Leonhart." Ingenium replied.

"Thank you, Hikari... Thank you so much." The mother thanked again, glancing over to look at Riku to give him a smile. "I would like to show my gratitude. Would you and your family like to join my family for dinner?" she invited, folding her hands neatly.

Riku smiled, "I'll be sure to pass on the message to her parents."

"Oh please! You're invited as well!" The mother happily said.

"Thank you."

"See you later, Mrs. Iida, Mr. Tensei, Class rep! See you on Monday!"

"Farewell, Leonhart!"

Riku cleared his throat, nudging Hikari with his elbow. "Well, that went well." he tossed her a teasing smile and she returned it with a playful shove. She knew Riku would've done it too if he was in her shoes. The silver-haired teen was proud of the brunette, no matter what. She saved a lot of people without asking for something in return. She was indeed a true hero. "C'mon, stop denying it. Give yourself some credit." he teased, ruffling her hair.

"Aw, knock it off!" Hikari laughed, pushing Riku's hand away. "Anyway, are you gonna sign it or not?" she asked, going back to topic.

The silver-haired teen looked down. "No..."

Hikari's eyes widened, but she understood why. With or without a provisional hero license, they need to stop the 'evil' wielder before it's too late. At first, her mission was to take the exam and get the license, but that was before they learned about a wielder. Ienzo wanted her to take things slowly and enjoy herself while doing the mission, but realizing there was another threat—they have to act fast.

"Got it... Before we leave, there's someone I want you to meet." Hikari took his hand, dragging him off the path and around the Height Alliance building. There was a courtyard right in between the buildings. In the middle, there was a fountain.

Right at the fountain, there was a man in a suit. He was extremely tall—taller than Master Yen Sid and skinnier than Lea's waist.

The blond man seemed to notice them and he raised his hand in greeting, a smile on his sharp face.

"Riku, I want you to meet Mr. Toshinori Yagi."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: a new chapter guys! A little head ups, there's some mentions of BNHA season 4, so if you don't want to get spoiled please don't read the story! There are many elements from KH3 and Hikari's stories (Little Adventures, New Beginnings and Forget Me Not, Yellow Roses as well), so if you guys have time, please read them to understand the chapter better!

AmericanNidiot: sadly you won't find out until the next chapter... but I hope you'll have fun reading this one!

SilverStar56: THANK YOUUU! Dadmight would totally go up against Xehanort just for his students! More of the Iida family coming soon! XD

MetalQueen: Thank you so much! Miyano is actually Riku's Japanese Voice Actor's name, Miyano Mamoru lololol. Ohohoho we'll find out soon who's the evil msterious 'wielder'! Wink wink

Ironman forever: thank you! And yes, Riku meeting All Might haha

Pabs117: thank you so much! Maybe not in this arc haha, perhaps in a few more?

JaffaArchfiend: lololol

Null-Drei-Acht: Yup! That's true! Don't worry Mina will drop a comment about Hikari's very handsome and dashing friend *wink wink*

SnowAssassin217: Oh! Definitely! They'll definitely have a spar soon lol and we'll see who the wielder is!

Gamelover41592: Thank you!

This chapter was also based on the BNHA school briefs! The light novel spin-off of the anime (specifically chapter 4)

(Sorry I had to delete the chap a few times, cuz there was a mistake haha, I accidentally mixed them up a few times... )

* * *

Chapter 20  
Panic at Zoo Dreamland!

* * *

"Riku, I want you to meet Mr. Toshinori Yagi."

All Might smiled at the silver-haired teen. "It's nice to meet you, Young Miyano. Young Leonhart told me a lot of things about you." he offered his hand for the boy to take.

"All good things I hope." Miyano shook his hand and gave a smile in return.

Leonhart scoffed, slapping Miyano's arm with the back of her hand. "Don't embarrass me." she huffed out.

The pro hero chuckled at the interaction between the two keyblade wielders. From his eyes, they acted like siblings. Leonhart told him a little about her family and friends. She was the second child and her older brother was studying abroad in America. Her parents both knew of her status as a wielder. She also told him a little about Miyano. The boy was two years older than her. They were childhood friends and they both were present during the second Keyblade War. He was bothered by the fact that instead of pros, children fought for the war.

If there was a war— _a war_ , he wondered why he never heard of it. Was there a lack of media coverage?

"When I'm in this form, you may call me Yagi Toshinori." The tall blond said, making the silver-haired teen confused.

"This form?" Miyano parroted, glancing over to look at Leonhart who grinned at him.

"Mr. Yagi is also the number one hero, All Might." Leonhart whispered before taking a step back. Miyano looked surprised, his eyes flickering back to All Might's skinny form. "After the assembly, it might be a bit weird if we take you to the main building again. Other than the teachers, no one actually knows about Mr. Yagi's true form. Principal Nezu would talk our ears out if he ever hears about this. And besides! Mr. Yagi's other form is a bit flashy, so he's bound to catch some attention." she explained, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Miyano nodded slowly. "I see..." he said to his friend before turning to look back at the hero. "Then I promise not to talk about this to anyone."

All Might chuckled. "Thank you, Young Miyano. I'd appreciate that." he offered the two teens to sit down on the bench. Leonhart insisted for him and Miyano to sit on the bench while she sat on the fountain. "I heard the two of you have been training together?"

"That's true." Miyano confirmed. "We've been training together since we were little. Actually, I decided to drop by and visit to see if Hikari's doing alright." he turned to look at Leonhart who smiled at his answer.

All Might gave him a grim look. "I apologize, Young Miyano. As a teacher, I haven't been doing a very good job in protecting my students." he said sincerely, a gloomy presence around him.

"Don't sweat about it, Mr. Yagi! It's not your fault at all! We're kinda like a beacon for trouble anyway!" Leonhart gave him a thumbs up, trying to cheer him up. She winced when Miyano nudged her knee with his elbow. "Ow! What?" she rubbed her knee, giving him a stick eye.

Miyano turn to look at him again. "What Hikari _meant_ is that being a wielder, is no easy job either. We choose this dangerous path, so please don't blame yourself for what happened." he corrected the brunette's words.

All Might smiled at him. "Worry not, Young Miyano, Young Leonhart. With the dorms being established, I will do my best to protect you and the other students." he said with reassurance and the two teens smiled at the sincerity. "That is right! How do you find the dorms, Young Leonhart?"

"They're awesome! I really like the common area, but..." Leonhart trailed off, exchanging looks with her friend. Her excitement disappeared and a troubled look replaced her expression. Her eyebrows were knitted together—she looked as if she was hesitating to give her answer.

The pro hero tilted his head. "But?"

"We decided not to let her stay in the dorms."

"What?" All Might's eyes widened. Leonhart's case was one of the reasons that pushed U.A. to make the decision to turn the school into a boarding school. They said with recent villain activities, it would be safer for the students to live near the teachers where they could monitor and protect them. He decided to ask about the boy's decision before convincing him to change his mind. "...May I ask what is your reason?"

Miyano sighed softly. "We know the chances of villains attacking her in U.A. would be very low if she lives within the school grounds—"

"I don't want to bring any danger to anyone." Leonhart finished. It was one of the reasons why she agreed with Miyano's decision. She didn't want the villains who are after her to use her friends as their scapegoat. U.A.'s security was one of the best—the top-notch security money can buy, but she wasn't sure if it was Heartless-proof.

"Young Leonhart—"

All Might knew she used the keyblade to protect her team against the dark beings while knowing the risk of being found out. He thought it was very brave of her to do it, but nevertheless she is still his student. He balled his hands into fists, lowering his head a little.

"I'm sure Mr. Aizawa and the others are now aware that I'm a wielder." Leonhart said, stopping All Might's trail of thoughts. She looked at her hand, a serious look across her eyes. "It's because of the things that happened in Gunkanjima. Those Heartless... I won't let them hurt anyone else." she said in pure determination, her expression reflecting her words.

All Might abruptly stood up, surprising the two teens. Without another word, he buffed up, turning into his muscle form in a blink of an eye. The oversized suit from before seem to fit the man much better. He seemed bigger with how he stood in front of them. His back was facing them, but they both knew he was serious.

"I cannot let you children handle this matter alone." All Might said, turning around to face them. He made a promise to Leonhart that he would help in any way he can concerning the matter about wielders. He leaned down to face the two of them, his signature smile on his lips. "Worry not, we'll handle this together." he placed his hands reassuringly on their shoulder.

"First things first, young lady," The pro hero turned to look at the brunette. Said girl turn to look at him and jumped off from where she sat. She took a few steps closer to the man. "You need not to worry about any villains approaching the school. UA will make sure to tighten their security and prioritize the safety of their students as number one. I do not want to force this on you, but the dorm has been made mandatory for your own safety."

Leonhart couldn't help but nod at his words. "...okay."

All Might turn to look at her friend who also stood up. "As for you, young man..."

"It's alright." Miyano politely declined. He didn't need to hear what All Might has to say, but he already knew the content. Unlike Leonhart whose identity as a wielder might be exposed to the villains, Miyano was still safe. Nobody besides him knew about the young man's status as a keyblade wielder. All Might was going to offer him a place in UA, where the pro heroes can give him the same amount of protection he deserved. "I'll be returning back to our Master in a few days, so there's no need to worry about me."

"I see... but please, don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Will do. It was nice meeting you, sir."

"Likewise, Young Miyano."

Leonhart gave a two-finger salute. "I'll see you on Monday, Mr. All Might! Thank you for your time!"

"Take care, young ones!"

Once the two teens were out of view, the brunette whispered, "I feel bad for lying... but you're not really going back, right?" she asked, glancing at the young man with a smirk.

The silver-haired teen returned the smirk with his own. "Of course not."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sunday, 10:52 AM

"You're... early..."

Hikari laughed. "I'm actually pretty punctual if it's above 8 AM. I'm not fully awake before that." Of course, she was often late for school, but she tries not to make anyone wait long when it comes to hang-outs. The meeting time they decided was 11 AM right in front of Zoo Dreamland's ticket counter. They were both ten minutes earlier than the scheduled time. "Huh... There's actually not a lot of people today." she hummed as she looked around.

"Indeed. Perhaps it's because we are a few weeks away from final exams." Tokoyami pointed out, his arms crossed over his chest.

The brunette let out a loud dramatic gasp. "No way! I totally forgot we have finals!" she shrieked. She wasn't actually worried about midterms since she studied the subject way before—but the only subject she was worried about was probably about math. "Oh man... it feels just like yesterday we finished midterms!" she groaned, slumping her shoulders.

"That's true." Tokoyami couldn't help but agree. "Not to mention we have to move our quarters to UA by next week. There are many things that needs to be done." he said.

Hikari hummed in reply.

"Calm yourself, Leonhart. We still have time to study and prepare for the finals." Tokoyami said.

Hikari sighed before straightening her posture. "You're right! No gloomy thoughts! Today's the day we have fun!" she pumped her fist up into the air, cheering.

"That's the spirit!"

The two students turned around to see Hawks waltzing towards them in style. Rather than his usual hero attire, he wore something more fashionable to follow the current fashion trends. Hikari noted that some of the stuff he wore were branded—though she expected Hawks was the type of person who has a lot of money from his profession.

' _So eye-catching and flashy!'_ Hikari noticed people were beginning to stare at their group. She checked the time on her phone and couldn't help but whistle at the precision. "Wow! Talk about being on the dot!" she showed the screen to Hawks who slid his sunglasses up to the top of his head.

"What can I say? Time is valuable." Hawks grinned as he took a few tickets out from his pocket. He waved it around before giving Tokoyami and Hikari each of the pass. He had thought about taking the two kids to just dinner, but he thought they deserved something a little more fun after what they've been through. "What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun~" he said in a sing-song voice, walking in front of the two.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari exchanged looks.

"Well, you heard the man, Tokoyami. Let's have some fun!" Hikari said with a smile.

To be truthfully honest, she hasn't visited Disney Town in a while. She had missed their last Dream Festival, though she was hoping to catch this year's festival. She found out there were a ton of festivals going around in the City of Heroes. There were many festivities around the worlds she has visited. If she could, she would visit all festivals to enjoy the feeling and atmosphere of each individual worlds. To her, they were all unique and memorable.

Hikari took the map from the guide post. "Which ride do you want to go first?" she opened the map and showed it to Tokoyami. Hawks had gone somewhere first and told them to wait for him under the same lamp post. "The Wild Wild Roller Coaster seems interesting! Can you handle Roller Coasters?" she asked the boy.

"I'm fine with it as long as we taste the apple pie." Tokoyami answered. "I have never been to an amusement park, so I will leave it all to you and Hawks."

"GASP! You never been to an amusement park?!" Hikari let out another dramatic gasp. She realized the main reason for Tokoyami to come along was to eat their limited-time apple pies. "Then let's get the pies first before they sell out! After that we'll hit the rides!"

"First things first!" From behind, someone came up to them and placed something on top of their head. They both reached their hand up to touch the headband with animal ears. Hawks was wearing a similar one to them, a pair of fuzzy bunny ears. Hikari got the big round mouse ears while Tokoyami got the monkey ears. "Alright! Now we're ready to go!" the pro hero off duty said.

"Hawks, are these accessories really necessary?" Tokoyami asked, fiddling with the ears. It was his first time visiting a theme park and he had to question the purpose of the headbands.

"Why not? We're at the theme park, so we have to buy something cute to remember the fun times." Hawks answered, walking beside his two interns. The bird boy seemed to accept the answer and left the headband where it is.

"And take lots of photos of course!" Hikari beamed happily, pulling out her Gummiphone. Being able to hang out with Tokoyami and Hawks was a rare moment, plus with the sight of Tokoyami wearing a theme park accessory was a bonus. She held the phone away from her, giving a peace sign for a selfie. "Say cheese~!" she smiled.

Hawks quickly pulled Tokoyami in to fit the frame.

Click click click

"Hey, send me those, kay?" Hawks said as he looked at the photos.

Hikari gave an 'ok' sign. "Of course!"

Tokoyami gave a deadpan look. "You seem to be having fun."

"Loosen up a little, Tokoyami." Hawks laughed, hooking his arm around the bird boy's elbow. "Let's make your first visit to the amusement park memorable."

Hawks dragged Tokoyami towards the Forest Sweets. Hikari followed closely from behind, glancing left and right to admire the forest-themed park. The blond man who looked like he had walked the route before, led them straight to the apple-themed shop. The building's structure resembled and painted like that of an apple. It didn't take long for them to find themselves a table with pies and drinks in hand.

"Mm. Good."

"Well, well, I can see you two becoming a food blogger." Hawks joked as he took another bite. Hikari stopped for a brief moment to give him a sheepish grin. While Hawks himself and Tokoyami dig in the moment they sat down, she was in the middle of taking a photo of the pie.

"My brother really likes to cook. I wanna send it to him!" Hikari said, finally putting away her phone to start eating. After a few cooking sessions with the little chef, Sora also took an interest in gourmet cooking. She admitted that her big brother is now better than her in cooking. "It's really good!" she sighed happily, eating the treat with a smile.

"It's Hawks! It really is Hawks!"

"Are they his interns?"

Hawks waved his hand to the direction of his fans.

The brunette could hear whispers in the background—about the pro hero, Hawks. They were his fans she noted, but they didn't come up to their table to ask questions or autographs. When he's off duty and out of his hero suit, his fans seem to respect his space.

"So, what do you kids want to ride?" Hawks asked, taking a look at the map.

"Roller Coasters!" Hikari suggested excitedly.

Tokoyami gave a shrug. "I'm fine with whatever."

"Let's start with something a little slow. How about Oasis Teatime?"

The three of them made their way to their first choice of ride. There was a giant teapot at the center while many giant teacups were scattered around it. The three decided to fit into one teacup. The other riders were parents with small children. They seem to be the only youth to ride the attraction.

"What does this handle do?" Tokoyami asked, looking at the circular grip on the center of their cup.

"The faster you spin this, the faster our teacup will spin." Hawks explained, resting his arms over the teacup. He sat in a relaxed pose, waiting for the ride to begin. It has been awhile since he visited an amusement park and just play games and have fun. He couldn't remember the last time he took a day off. "Go as fast as you can, kids!"

"My brother and I used to sit in different cups and see who can spin it faster!" Hikari grinned from ear to ear, recalling the memories. She placed her hand on the grip to prepare to spin the cup when they hear the buzzer.

Tokoyami placed his hands on the grip as well. "Very well."

There was a buzzer and the attraction began to spin ever so slowly. Suddenly, the teacup Hawks, Tokoyami and Hikari were in began to pick up speed. Hawks couldn't help but be surprised when their cup spun faster than normal.

"You kids, serious?" Hawks asked, staring at the two teens who were spinning the central handle with all the strength they have.

"The goal of this ride is to spin the teacup, right? I would say we're winning!" Tokoyami said over the cheesy carnival background music.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh. "Not exactly the point, but spin faster!"

And they did.

Until Hawks told them to take it easy.

"That was fun!" Hikari was pretty satisfied with the first ride. Both Hawks and Tokoyami seem to already be worn out from the tornado teacup of doom. She realized that they might have spun a little faster than normal. She didn't feel sick since she used a lot of Flow Motion to move around. "Do you guys want to ride something slow?" she offered, pointing to the merry-go-round.

"How about we go for the Wild Wild Roller Coaster next?" Hawks said straightly to the point, pointing his finger to where the faint screams of terror are coming from.

Tokoyami gave a nod.

They spend the rest of the afternoon riding the attractions. The bird boy enjoyed the Roller Coaster and the rest of the attractions Hawks and Hikari chose.

Hikari was happy when her friend enjoyed his first time at an amusement park. Tokoyami's experience reminded her when she brought Roxas and Xion to Disney Town for the first time. Though, Tokoyami didn't show his excitement so openly like her two friends—she could tell he was having a good time.

"Um... excuse me?"

The brunette looked down. At her feet stood a little girl wearing a headband with giraffe horns and ears.

"Hey there," Hikari crouched down to the little girl's eye level. She noted she wasn't with a parent or guardian. "Are you lost? What's your name? I'm Hikari." she asked.

The little girl puffed out her cheeks. "I'm Yuka and I'm not lost! Big girls in kindergarten don't get lost!" she huffed out with a pout. "I just dunno where I'm s'posed to meet my mommy!"

"Right. You are literally a lost child." Tokoyami stood beside Hikari, sighing through his beak as the child continue to deny the fact, she is indeed a lost child.

The little girl seemed to hide beside Hikari, trying to cover herself from Tokoyami's view.

"What's the matter? This is my friend, Tokoyami! I know he looks big, but he's really nice!" The brunette introduced to the little girl who seemed to be frightened by Tokoyami's presence.

"B—Birds are scary... One time one ate my bread and bit me." Yuka explained in a quiet voice.

Hikari hummed, placing her hand on her chin. "That doesn't sound like the Tokoyami I know... Tokoyami just looks like that because of his quirk. He's actually pretty strong and brave. He's a future hero, you know?" she explained and Tokoyami felt a little embarrassed at the compliment. The little girl's brown eyes seemed to brightened at the word hero. "Is Hawks still in the toilet?" she asked to her friend.

Tokoyami shook his head. "He said he wanted to buy coffee after visiting the restroom. Let's take the child to the lost child center."

"But I'm not a lost child!" Yuka argued, stomping her foot on the ground.

"You indeed are—"

Hikari stopped Tokoyami from continuing his sentence. "Do you remember where you're supposed to meet your mom in case you get lost, Yuka?" she hated to admit it, but she was almost the same as Little Yuka when she was younger. She got lost at the big supermarket and didn't want to admit that she got lost. She remembered her mother telling her the story; the brunette was saying that her own mother was the one who was lost and not her.

"In front of the apple!" Yuka shouted, making a big circle with her tiny arms.

Tokoyami hummed. "The Forest Sweets?"

"Well, that was the only big apple around here..." Hikari stood up from her crouching position and offered her hand for the little girl to take. "C'mon, Yuka! Let's go to the big apple and find your mom!"

"I shall wait here and inform Hawks." Tokoyami said.

"No need! We'll go there together." Hawks appeared out of nowhere. He gave a boyish smile at the little girl who seem to recognized who he is.

"You're that guy from TV!" Yuka pointed her finger at the pro hero. "The big guardian angel!"

Hikari snorted in laughter and Hawks shot her a pout. The little girl seemed to find more interest in holding the pro hero's hand and he didn't mind to guide her back to the Forest Sweet. Tokoyami was better at hiding his amusement than Hikari. The brunette was too busy sniggering to herself when Yuka kept on calling Hawks names, but neither of them seem to even come close to his name.

They arrived at the apple-shaped building and, sure enough, found an anxious mother waiting.

Yuka ran to her mother. "Mommy!"

"Oh, Yuka! Where were you? Mommy was worried half to death..." the mother embraced her child with a big warm hug. Hawks and his two interns walked at a slower pace to the mother-daughter. The mother immediately recognized the pro hero and showered the team with apologies and appreciation after she heard the brief explanation. "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble!" she bowed her head numerous times, apologizing.

Hawks laughed. "We only did what was right, ma'am. There's no need to thank us!" he crouched down to look at the little girl. "It was nice meeting you, Yuka. Don't get lost again, okay?"

Yuka nodded her head happily. "Okay!"

"Say thank you to the nice young heroes, Yuka."

"Thank you, big sis, Mister bird!"

Hikari grinned. "You're welcome, Yuka! Like Hawks said, don't go off on your own without telling your mom, okay?" the little girl gave a nod. The group waved goodbye and started to walk off, but Yuka chased after them.

"Oh! Mister Bird!"

Tokoyami looked down. "What is it?" he asked, turning around.

"Um... Sorry for getting scared of you... You're way bigger than that other bird, so I thought you were gonna eat me up with that big beak!" Yuka apologized, fidgeting with her dress nervously.

The bird boy chuckled at the timid girl. "You've no cause to worry about that, because my favorite food is apples."

At Tokoyami's smile, the girl's cheeks blushed, red and round. The little girl waved her hand goodbye at them one last time before skipping happily to her mother. The bird boy turned around to meet with Hawks' and Hikari's teasing looks. He gave them a deadpan look, wondering what they were smiling about.

"Looks like the little crow has found his first fan." Hawks wrapped his arm around Tokoyami's shoulder as Hikari walked beside them.

"You should smile more often then, Tokoyami!" Hikari poked Tokoyami's cheek, the spot right beside his beak.

"I do not understand..." Tokoyami doesn't really get why they were teasing him.

Hikari smiled. The amusement park does bring back old memories. Yuka running off on her own and getting lost reminded her of when she was younger. The amusement park itself reminded her of the time when Ventus took her to Disney Town.

"You seem to have something you want to say, Leonhart." Tokoyami said, noticing how his friend was smiling.

"Nah, just walking down memory lane." Hikari admitted.

Hawks hummed. "You've been here before?"

"Not really..." the brunette debated whether or not to tell. "Hmm, maybe I'll tell ya guys next time!" she pressed her finger on her lips, facing them with a smile.

"Aw c'mon, now I'm curious." Hawks prodded for a backstory, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as well.

"Nope!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You guys... serious?" Hikari stared at the attraction in front of them. They could visibly see her left eye twitching in irritation.

Hawks laughed, casually walking towards the attraction. "Don't worry! This is meant for kids, so it's not scary at all! It's not like this was based from a haunted hospital anyway." he stopped right at the entrance, looking over his shoulder to pass a teasing look. "Unless, of course, you want to go through a real one?"

"No thanks!" Hikari crossed her arms, making an X right in front of her face. The pro hero laughed at her respond. She still gave him an irritated look even after he went inside. She averted her gaze to look at her shorter friend. "After you?" she said with a nervous smile.

"Leonhart, this attraction is meant for children. There is no reason for you to be afraid." Tokoyami gave her an 'are you serious' look. She laughed nervously at his reply. He crossed his arms and sighed to himself. "Though perhaps, I'm the one in need of reassurance."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"If I activated my Quirk in a place where the sun nor light cannot reach, Dark Shadow would be rather difficult to control." The bird boy explained as they walked towards the entrance of the attraction. Though it was the effect of Trigger, the boy was ridden by guilt when he remembered he attacked Hikari when she tried to help him.

"I doubt someone who likes places like this would ever activate their quirk out of surprise..." The keyblade wielder joked, giving a pat to his shoulder. She knew this was just an attraction for children. The animatronics in the haunted house was nothing compared to the much scarier foes in the Underworld and the beings of Darkness combined. She just doesn't like the idea of mazes. "But if you ever do, I'll be sure to guide ya back." she reassured.

Tokoyami couldn't help but feel his cheeks warming up at Hikari's kind words.

Hawks cleared his throat, an amused look across his face. "If you two are done flirting—"

"Flirting?"

"—let's get going."

The trio entered the maze with Hawks leading the way.

"Man! It's darker than I expected! You guys sure this is for kids?!" Hikari whimpered, complaining left and right. It was indeed darker than a normal haunted house meant for children. Usually, the kiddie haunted house at Destiny Islands gave children light-sticks and lanterns to guide them. It wasn't scary at all. This one on the other hand, she has a feeling something bad was going to happen.

" _Geez_ , Hikari, chill." Hawks said with a carefree smile—though the teens couldn't see it. He used her hero name instead since she was jumpy when they heard something shuffling about. "You're training to be a hero! Think of this as a test of courage you need to pass."

"Hawks is right." Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement, siding with Hawks.

The brunette gave an exasperated sigh.

The dim lights suddenly brightened, making the three look up to the ceiling. The lights only continue to grow brighter before they all simultaneously turned off, blowing a fuse. The trio were left in complete darkness, along with all the other families inside the maze. They could all hear the panicked screams coming from around them.

"...That's not normal." Hikari commented as she raised her hand. She casted some magic and her hand glowed, shining some light inside the narrow paths. There was a sound of something breaking—followed by a series of screams. "Now, that's not normal!" she furrowed her eyebrows.

The pro hero immediately took action. He cupped his mouth, shouting into the room, "This is pro hero Hawks! Everyone please stay calm and stay where you are!" there were cheers coming from different directions; relieved there was a pro hero around. He turned back to look at his two interns. When he did, his eyes widened. He quickly sent a flock of his feathers to hit the Kappa jumping out from the darkness. "Damn!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted and the shadow came out, smacking the animatronic against the floor.

" _Shaaah!"_ the familiar shrill roar pierced through the dim space. It tore into the kappa, destroying the puppet in an instant.

Hikari immediately turned around to look at their attacker. It was one of the animatronics inside the haunted house—the Kappa they passed by three minutes ago.

" _More... Need more prey!"_ Dark Shadow swelled up, feeding itself on the surrounding darkness and sweeping left and right. Hawks quickly pushed Hikari behind him, altogether reaching out to Tokoyami who began to distance himself to avoid hurting his friends. _"More!"_

"Stop that, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered, but it ignored his command.

"Hikari!"

"Yeah!" The keyblade wielder casted some light magic to illuminate the dark hallways.

" _Gyahh!"_ Basked in Hikari's light, Dark Shadow shrunk back into its host.

"You alright, Tsukuyomi?" Hawks asked as he helped the bird boy up.

"Yes..."

"Puppet monsters, huh?" Hikari glanced to look at the broken puppet. She was honestly afraid it was one of the works of a Heartless possessing a toy. With the appearance of Heartless at Gunkanjima, she expected more Heartless to appear every now and then. She had hoped the Heartless didn't spread out from the island, but she has to be prepared for the worst.

"Are you familiar with the enemy, Hikari?" Tokoyami asked, switched to their alias instead.

The brunette shook her head. Although it may seem like the Heartless' doing, it doesn't seem like it at all.

"—uka! Yuka!"

"Yuka? That sounded like Yuka's mother?" Hikari turned around to look at the pitch-black hallway that wasn't reached by her light. A second passed and there was a frantic looking mother running towards them. It was indeed Yuka's mother—with Yuka missing yet again. "Yuka's mom? Where's Yuka?" she approached the mother, offering her hand for the mother to take.

"We were walking together and when the lights suddenly turned off, Yuka was gone!" The worried mother explained, holding onto Hikari to keep herself steady.

" _She's here,"_ objected the pacified Dark Shadow. Even with its small size due to Hikari's bright light, the sentient being peeked out from behind Tokoyami to inform the mother. _"She's scared. Hiding in the dark..."_ it said.

"Do you know where she is?" Hikari asked.

" _Not far."_

Hawks glanced over to look at the other direction. "There are others who can't get out of the maze in this state." he stated and the two of his interns gave a nod. He turned to look at the mother as well. "The internships are over... but I, pro hero Hawks, give you the permission to use your quirk to fight if necessary."

"Hikari, use your quirk to summon several animals." Hawks ordered and the girl did as she was told; summoning a few Spirits. He noted the Spirits weren't like the ones she summoned at Gunkanjima. The Spirits were nocturnal, though two of them seemed to be a dog and a cat type. "They'll be the ones who will guide the people I found out of the maze. Think you can order them to do that?" he asked.

Hikari looked over to her Spirits; Wonder Meow, Komory Bat, Necho Cat and Peepsta Hoo. "Well, guys, you heard what he said." she smiled at them and they all chirped, moving closer to Hawks' side. "We'll be the ones who'll look for Yuka, right?" she grinned.

The pro hero nodded, "Ma'am, it's dangerous to follow," he glanced over to look at Hikari who mouthed one of her Spirits' name to him. "Necho Cat will guide you out of the maze." he said and the purple cat chirped, bouncing happily over to the frantic mother.

"But my daughter—!" Between fight or flight, the mother stared at the dark hallways.

Hawks smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your daughter."

"We'll find Yuka! We promise!"

The mother finally agreed, "Thank you." she thanked before Necho Cat guided her out of the maze.

"Alright," Hawks took a deep breath. He turned to look at his two interns, giving them a feather each. "My feathers would be able to sense your location, should there be something amiss. Though I suggest you to get out as soon as you find Yuka."

"Affirmative." Tokoyami nodded.

"Let's move!"

Hawks along with Hikari's Spirits went towards the other direction, disappearing into the dark.

Hikari and Tokoyami also began to move, following Dark Shadow's instructions.

" _This way,"_ the familiar said, floating towards a prop well in the corner. On the floor, right in front of the well, there was a headband with giraffe ears.

"Wasn't Yuka wearing that?" Hikari asked. She shone some more light into the corner, but Yuka wasn't anywhere to be seen.

" _She's in the well."_

Both Hikari and Tokoyami peered inside, but they didn't find a little girl.

"She's not there..."

Tokoyami paused to think. "Maybe her quirk manifested?" his red eyes glanced to look at Hikari who gave him a confused look, silently asking him to explain. "Maybe she can meld with the dark and control objects in that same darkness. It would explain her disappearance, the destruction in here, everything." he explained.

"Perhaps..." Hikari mumbled. She knew quirks manifested when kids reached the age of four at least. She didn't experience any of it, so she wouldn't know how it must've felt the first moment a quirk was activated. "Yuka! It's alright! You can come out now." she said into the empty well.

"She's panicking, probably." Tokoyami said, peering inside the well's inky blackness. "Calm yourself. Pacify your soul and become aware of your own consciousness. Then emerge from the darkness." he instructed.

Hikari gave him a weird look. "Dude! You're talking to a kid. Try something simpler!" she whispered as Dark Shadow gave a nod of his own.

The bird boy paused to think for a moment. He reached his hand out into the well. "Yuka, take my hand."

A faded ghostly hand appeared out of the shallow bottom and touched the surrounding surface before finding Tokoyami's hand. He closed his fingers around her tiny hand and slowly pulled her out. Dark Shadow and Hikari helped the girl out of the well when she popped out of the inky blackness.

"Mister bird..."

Tokoyami placed his hand on her head. "You'll be alright."

"Let's get you back to your mom, okay?" Hikari grinned, crouching down beside the girl. Yuka shook her head, whimpering. "Why not?"

"Mommy got so scared... I got scared too... I hate the dark when I'm all alone!"

Hikari opened her mouth to comfort the little girl, but Tokoyami stopped her.

"The darkness of this place revealed your true nature. That is neither something to fear, not to feel ashamed about." Tokoyami tried to comfort, but ended up confusing the little girl. The brunette beside him gave him another look and he sighed. "What I mean to say is..."

Dark Shadow crept around from behind him, smiling happily. _"The dark is your friend!"_

Yuka shrieked at the sudden movement. "Who's... that?"

"This guy happens to be my quirk."

Yuka flinched at the sight of the shadowy bird but then slowly reached her hand out to pet its head. Maybe without Hikari's light, Dark Shadow would appear more menacing since it would rampage around, but with the light shining on it, he was as harmless as a little puppy.

"You're not scared of Dark Shadow, Yuka?" Hikari asked, watching the interaction with a smile.

Yuka smiled happily as Dark Shadow leaned into her petting. "Not if it's Mister Bird's friend! Mister Bird is really nice!"

Tokoyami smiled in return. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Let's get going then." Hikari stood up.

 _Squeak creak_

The brunette turned her head sharply when she heard something moving in the shadows. Dark Shadow seemed to also noticed another presence.

"What is it?" Tokoyami asked as Yuka moved closer to him, startled by the creeping sound. He knew the thing that crept closer wasn't a friend but rather a foe instead. Hikari stood in front of him and Yuka, to guard the both of them from any incoming attack. She moved her hand, pointing it at the direction of the foe. They could see a shape and as quickly as they spotted the thing, it lunged forward. "Dark Shadow—"

In a blink of an eye, Hikari summoned her keyblade into hand, smacking the animatronic to the wall. It short circuited before completely shutting down.

' _Not a Heartless...'_ Hikari had thought the animatronics were possessed by the Marionette Heartless, but no, someone else was possessing them. She lowered herself into her signature fighting stance, preparing for a fight with whoever lurks in the shadows. "I don't think this has something to do with Yuka's quirk controlling objects in the darkness." she said, narrowing her eyes when she heard light footsteps.

Finally, another thing came out.

Hikari dashed forward, swinging her keyblade at the small creature. It jumped back and she continued to pursue it.

"H—Hikari!"

The brunette quickly stopped and retreated back to her friend. She couldn't leave Tokoyami alone. If he reattracted Dark Shadow then he has no defense against whatever was in front of them, if he doesn't then there was a chance Dark Shadow might go berserk. Chasing an enemy they're not familiar with was foolish as well.

The creature walked back towards them, standing a few feet away. "You're not going to chase me?" it asked.

"I ain't dumb. You're just trying to separate us." Hikari scoffed, glaring at the tiny creature with the plague mask.

It laughed. "Smart girl!"

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "You have three seconds, so start talking!"

"You're a descendant from the Age of Fairytales, correct?" The creature asked, wasting no time at all to get to the point.

The keyblade wielder's eyes widened. "The... Age of Fairytales? Descendant?" she parroted, sounding confused. She knew from that exact sentence—the creature was with the organization related to the villains in Gunkanjima. "Sorry to break it to you, but I ain't some ancient fairy from a story book." her grip on the handle tightened.

The creature suddenly snapped. "Don't act stupid with me, girl!" it shouted angrily, pointing its skinny finger at her. She instinctively stood in defense right in front of Tokoyami and Yuka who was startled by the voice. "I know who you are! So you better listen carefully if you don't want your friends here to be killed!" it made cutting motions across its neck with its' thumb, threatening them.

"Bold of you to say that!" The wielder shouted as equally angry as the creature. "As if I let you little punk hurt my friends!"

"Just you wait—!"

The creature suddenly disappeared.

" _It's gone."_ Dark Shadow said.

The brunette sighed heavily, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. She summoned her keyblade away and turned around to face Tokoyami and the little girl in his arms. She gave Yuka an apologetic look. "Sorry... I must've scared you." she said softly.

Yuka turned to look at her, shaking her head left and right. "I think Big Sis is pretty cool! You protected us from that thing and—and you yell at it and it disappeared!" her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. "Heroes are so cool!"

Hikari laughed. "But Yuka was really awesome too! You were really brave waiting for us." she bended down to pick up the headband with giraffe ears. She placed the headband back on Yuka's head who giggled at the gesture. "Now let's get you back to your mom."

"Hawks?" Tokoyami said when he saw the red feathers.

The pro hero sighed when he spotted them. "Are you guys okay? I see you already found Yuka!" he smiled at the little girl in Tokoyami's arms. Just as he finished finding the last family in the maze, he sensed something was wrong with his interns. He came rushing to find them when his feather felt the change of vibration in the air. "Good job, gang! Mission complete!" he grinned, patting the children's head.

The four of them exited the haunted house. The police along with local heroes were already there. Everything was briefly explained by Hawks and after that, the situation gradually calmed down. Though that doesn't stop the heroes and the security to close the park for the time being.

"I don't know what to say... This makes it twice now you have rescued my little Yuka." the mother wanted a proper way to thank the three heroes.

"It's alright, ma'am. That's what heroes do." Hawks smiled, reassuring the mother. He walked behind his two interns, placing his arms over their shoulders. "But the real heroes are them."

The grateful mother bowed her head at the two teens. "These wonderful people are your future heroes, Yuka." she smiled, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Thanks again, Big Sis, Mister Bird!" Yuka smiled widely at them both. Hikari responded with a grin of her own as Tokoyami gave a nod. The little girl walked closer to Tokoyami, staring at her shoes as she was too shy to look at him. "Um... I, uh..." she fumbled with her words, fidgeting with her dress.

Tokoyami stared down. "What's the matter?"

Yuka took a deep breath and stared up at the bird boy awkwardly, her cheeks red. "You're a Prince Charming, Mister Bird! I love you!" she declared cutely.

Tokoyami's lower beak dropped, Yuka's mother said 'Oh my' with an amused smile across her lips and Hikari was left speechless. Hawks on the other hand whistled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that how you feel, Yuka?" Hawks asked the little girl who nodded at his question. Hikari quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. He jabbed her side with his elbow, making her retreat back. His hand was placed around Tokoyami's shoulders—who was too shocked for words. "It's a bit too early for romance. Perhaps when you're all grown-up you can ask again, but you'll first need permission from your parents to date." he patted Tokoyami's shoulder, chuckling at the little girl's innocent declaration.

"Okay! I'm gonna remember all that. Bye-bye, Mister Bird!"

At Yuka's sparkling smile, Tokoyami's face gave every indication that he was blushing.

"The future is surely shrouded in darkness."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the end of the day, Hawks took them out for ice cream.

"Sorry," Hikari suddenly apologized out of the blue. They were waiting for Hawks to return with the ice cream they ordered earlier.

Tokoyami turned to look at her. "Why are you apologizing for?"

The brunette frowned. "It was supposed to be a memorable day for you and it ended up with a villain attack. All because that stupid villain confusing me with someone ancient." she ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry, Tokoyami... I promise the next time we go to an amusement park, no more villain attacks!"

The bird boy shook his head. "Don't think about it too hard, Leonhart. It wasn't your fault. I enjoyed the day we've spent together." he admitted, the lower part of his beak quirking up to a smile. "I don't mind going to the amusement park again, given the chance."

Hikari smiled. "Yeah!"

"Cheers to that!" Hawks came back with cones of ice cream—each in the flavor of his intern's favorite. "I couldn't remember the last time I had fun, so thanks for today!" he raised his cone, carefully toasting it with his interns.

Despite having majestic wings that could take him anywhere, Hawks drove a car he borrowed from Present Mic to Zoo Dreamland, so that he could drive his interns back home safely.

The pro Hero dropped Tokoyami off at his home first. Hikari joined in walking her friend to his front door step, meeting his parents and exchanging a few conversations. Tokoyami took after his father's appearance and personality while his mother's personality was the exact opposite. She was very cheerful and didn't have the formal speech pattern like Tokoyami and his father. It was nice meeting the family of three.

"Sorry about today, Hawks." Hikari apologized as she placed the seatbelt on.

"I'm still confused why you're apologizing, lil sparrow." Hawks turned the car on, driving to their next destination.

Hikari gave him an obvious look. "It's kinda obvious..."

"That incident at the haunted house? Don't sweat about it! Everything ended well, right?" Hawks glanced over to the passenger seat and saw the troubled look across the girl's face. He averted his gaze to focus on the road, moving the lever beside the wheel, signaling left. "I heard a little about it—the villain who arranged the whole scene, do you know who it is?" he questioned.

"No." the brunette answered honestly. "I think he mixed me up with someone else, but..." she trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"...nothing."

"You sure?"

Hikari smiled. "Maybe next time."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're back."

A man dressed in black sat in the middle of the dull looking room, addressing the person who just entered his office. His plague mask was perched on the lower part of his face, covering his nose and mouth. There was another person, dressed completely the opposite of the man. A man in a white coat was standing behind the couch the man in black was sitting on—he was also wearing a plague mask similar to the man in black.

"Well?" The man in black waited for an answer.

The small creature with the plague mask cackled. "Her key seems to be different in design, but it's a key alright! We found the wielder!"

The man in black crossed his fingers together, staring at the book on the table.

"With the key wielder in our sight, the Eight Precepts of Death shall finally make a move."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: this chapter took forever to write! Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows and reviews! Also, please check out Yellow Roses to know what happened between Hikari's and Riku's relationship! If you have time, please also read Hikari's stories to know her story better

Ironman forever: thanks!

Snickering Fox: oh my indeed!

Guest 1: Yup! That's true! Hikari's one tough cookie so she won't easily lose.

MetalQueen: The Zoo Dreamland scene was based off of the real novel, but with a touch of my plot lol. Things are getting a lot more spicy!

EvilFlower: thank you so much for the corrections!

SilverStar56: UwU Thank you so much!

Null-Drei-Acht: That's true. With all the things that happened, Nighteye would use his quirk on her. The Precepts know more than they should ;D

AmericanNidiot: lolol

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: I'm more tempted to punch AFO—Overhaul places 2nd.

JaffaArchfiend: It's gonna be action pack and mystery filled!

Gamelover41592: thanks!

DragonBlade00: hoho! We'll see! Wink wink

* * *

Chapter 21  
Support

" _Earlier today, a villain attack occurred within the wildlife themed amusement park—Zoo Dreamland."_

All Might stopped grading the papers to pay attention to the news. The villain activity seemed to rise up during the past few months. His grip on the red marker tightened when a thought came to mind. He didn't want to assume things, but he wondered if it has something to do with a wielder's appearance. It might be his nemesis' doing to stir up chaos and get his hands on a wielder.

" _Luckily, Pro Hero Hawks and his interns were there to prevent the villain—"_

The man abruptly stood up, dropping a few papers on the floor.

"What—?!" The moment he heard the name 'Hawks', he knew both Tokoyami and Leonhart would be involved. He quickly searched through the sea of papers for his cellphone, mixing the graded tests together. He was a bit unorganized when it comes to paperwork and it would just leave him with more work to organize the papers. He trusted the young pro hero's abilities, but he has to make sure his students were alright.

He pressed his phone to his ear, listening to the ring back tone with worry in his mind.

The tall man paced around his living room. Each ring made him feel uneasy, his student usually picked up his call after the first ring.

" _Hello?"_ a voice replied from the other line.

"Young Leonhart!" All Might was relieved the girl picked up his call. "I apologize for calling you at this hour, but are you and Young Tokoyami alright?" he asked, finally stopping himself from walking all around the room.

" _Yeah! We're fine! There's nothing for you to worry about!"_ Leonhart chirped.

"Thank goodness!" All Might sighed, a smile on his lips. He was worried his students were hurt from the attack, like the time at Fukuoka and Gunkanjima. "Young Leonhart, I can speak with Principal Nezu to let you stay in the dorm before the other students—" he began.

The pro hero glanced to look at the news, this wasn't the first time Leonhart was involved with a villain attack. Without even asking, he knew it was directed at the wielder.

Truthfully and honestly, he was worried for her safety.

Leonhart laughed. _"That's sorta like special treatment."_ she said jokingly. _"Don't worry about it! I can wait a few more days! Besides, that would ruin the fun for the other students."_ she replied with a carefree tone.

All Might didn't think it was something she should take lightly. "I'm serious, Young Leonhart... With all of these recent villain attacks, your safety is in jeopardy."

" _Actually, there was only_ one _planned attack—which is today."_

"Leonhart."

The keyblade wielder laughed softly. _"Mr. Might, I'm fine."_ she emphasized. Even though she insisted and reassured that she was alright, All Might didn't believe it. He was concerned for her well-being. A normal fifteen year old shouldn't spend her time being chased around by villains. _"I don't wanna sound rude, but you seem to be forgetting the fact that I'm a wielder."_

All Might sighed at the girl's stubbornness.

"May we talk in person?"

" _Yeah, sure! We can meet up at Dagobah Beach Park in... thirty minutes?"_

The blond man glanced to look at the clock.

20:35 PM

"...Of course." All Might wondered why Leonhart suggested to meet up at a place that would take her around an hour to reach from her home. There could only be two options: one, she used her quirk to get to the location faster. Or two, she was somewhere near the park. "Are you somewhere near the location?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the coffee table.

" _Sorta. I needed some time alone."_

"Are you alright?" All Might stopped right beside his pick-up truck.

" _I'm good!"_

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." after that, the man hung up.

Though he was in a rush to check on his student's well-being, he drove through the streets carefully. As a number one hero, he has to set an example for everyone. The streets weren't as crowded or busy as it was in day time.

When he reached the beach park, it was particularly empty. The area was dark, with only the moon and the streetlights illuminating the park. He couldn't see the brunette anywhere by the upper park. He walked closer to the railing and looked down to the dark beach. His eyes were squinted as he tried to find where his student was waiting at. He took out his phone, opting to call her to ask where she was, but he stopped when he saw someone sitting by the small gazebo.

The blond man carefully made his way across the beach with only his cell phone as his source of light. As he drew closer, it was indeed Leonhart.

"Good evening, Mr. Yagi!" Leonhart greeted, looking over her shoulder when she noticed the flashlight from behind. She was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled down—possibly to make it easy for him to recognize her.

All Might took a seat beside her. "Good evening, Young Leonhart." he returned the greeting. He noticed that there was a lack of a police officer or a pro hero. The teachers agreed that a pro or an officer should follow Leonhart for her own protection until she moved into the dorm—the same goes with Tokoyami. "Did you come here by sneaking out? I didn't see anyone besides yourself." he asked.

"I ditched the pro hero back at home, he didn't even notice me sneaking out the window!" Leonhart said with a big proud grin. She cleared her throat when she noticed the look he was giving her. "Err... well... so... What do you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"We'll get to that later, but now—" All Might turned around on his seat slightly to face the brunette who followed him. The man sighed softly, no matter what, she was still a high-schooler. "Tell me what's bothering you, And I don't accept any _'I'm alright'_ answer without a proper reason." he said rather sternly, stopping her from answering.

Leonhart closed her mouth, pursing her lips in a frown, debating whether or not to tell him what was really bothering her.

"I'm... thinking of resigning from UA."

That shocked the pro hero.

"Young Le—"

Before he could even say something, the brunette stood up. "It's just—I can't you know? I just can't let those villains put everyone in danger! All because they want to get their grubby dirty hands on the keyblade!" she began to ramble angrily, letting out all of her frustration. He watched her pace back and forth, talking continuously about how she was mad at herself for putting her friends in danger. "The League of Villains—not to mention this new organization are after the keyblade! It's only a matter of time until they discover about Riku too." she sat back down on the bench, her hands covering her face.

All Might perfectly understood the girl's feelings. A hero's path was always filled with danger. He gingerly raised his hand to comfort her.

"That's why... That's why I hope you understand my decision." Leonhart ran her hand down her face before facing him. Even in the dim lighting, he could see her expression. Her eyes showed many emotions. They showed worry, concern, fear, but also hesitance. "After today's attack at Zoo Dreamland... I'm convinced I would be putting my friends' lives in danger if I continue—"

All Might's hand on her shoulder made her stop her rambles.

"Young Leonhart, please calm yourself first." All Might instructed for the girl to take a few deep breaths and let it out. He went through the breathing exercise with her and waited for a few more seconds to talk. He didn't want her to quit and just give up on her dreams. She wanted to become a hero and raised the wielders' image to the public. "Now, what would you do if you decide to quit the Hero Course?" he asked.

Leonhart took a deep breath. "I'll go back to my Master... Train and stop the Heartless."

All Might didn't like that idea either. "The same Master who let you join a _war_?" he balled his other hand up into a fist, his brows furrowed and teeth gritted together. He realized it now. He didn't fully trust her Master, a full-grown adult letting a child join a war—a _war_. It was absurd. "Young Leonhart—I understand your worries, but I cannot let you go back to someone who let a child fight in a war." his electric blue eyes stared at her with fire.

He doesn't have any relationship or authority to the wielders' affairs, but no child should ever go through a terrifying event.

"It was unavoidable." Leonhart looked away, staring at the vast horizon. The feeling of sadness waved off from her eyes. All Might could tell the events that happened within the war wasn't a pleasant memory—though when was war a memory someone wished to remember? "We were destined to fight no matter how much we try to prevent it from happening. If we don't face them... then they would go after someone else. We did it to stop Xehanort for good—so everything didn't reset and disappear."

"You had a choice to reject."

"It was my choice to join." She turned to look at him, placing her hand over her heart, a determined and fierce look across her eyes.

At that point, All Might saw himself in her.

She reminded him of himself from six years ago.

" _What awaits you then... is an unspeakably gruesome death!"_

" _And it's for the world's sake..._ _ **that I am here**_ _, Nighteye."_

All Might closed his eyes, his hands crossed. The memory hit him like a ton of bricks. He realized how he sounded just like Nighteye when he was trying to convince him to retire. He wanted nothing more than to protect his students, and after listening to Leonhart's words and strong determination, he couldn't help but rethink his words.

The pro hero took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "Young Leonhart, I apologize for my words earlier." he said, smiling a little at the brunette who blinked in confusion. She gave a nod to his apology and waited for him to continue. Truly, she didn't understand why he apologized to her. "I didn't realize how I was pressuring you."

Leonhart stare at him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, but she didn't cut him off.

"As a pro hero, I don't want you to see you get hurt." All Might stood up, buffing up into his muscle form, his usual grin was replaced with a frown. He didn't want to see children sacrificing their youth to fight—that was his duty as a pro hero. He became a pro hero to reassure and bring smiles to peoples' faces. "And as a teacher, I don't want to see you give up yours dreams." he placed his hand on her shoulder, the frown turning to a smile.

The keyblade wielder couldn't help but return the smile.

"I swore on my life, I will protect my students." All Might raise his hand, balling it up into a fist. All For One and his League of Villains nor the new organization or any other villains would never lay a hand on Leonhart, Miyano and his students when he's around. "I understand your feelings, but I want you to rethink your decision one more time."

Leonhart nodded. "Alright."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Monday, UA_

"Leonhart... Is Leonhart here?"

' _Late again.'_ Aizawa glanced to look at the seat at the back. It was empty. He was actually getting tired of the girl's tardiness. He was glad that the dorms were only five minutes away from the school. If she was still late to class even after moving into the dorm, she was pushing her luck.

The pro hero sighed, an irritated expression across his face. Leonhart was almost always late for homeroom. She would either come within the ten minutes or after the morning homeroom was over. She would just have to ask someone about the important announcements. "Let's begin homeroom." he said and the whole class quieted down.

"Please pass the agreement forms to the front, make sure it's already filled and signed by your parents before you pass it." Aizawa told, watching as his students rummage their bags to take out the forms. The students sitting on the front row took the papers to him and he checked through all of them. "As you all know, on Thursday, UA will pick up your belongings from your house and deliver it to the dorms before you move in."

"The moving date is set this Friday. During these two days, there would be no classes." Aizawa said and he could already see the happy looks across his students faces at the mention of 'no classes'. He sighed softly. Teenagers will always be teenagers, he thought. "You would also have the weekend off. Use your time to adjust to your new surroundings." a few students nodded at his words.

He jogged the papers to align them, holding it in his hands. "Lessons will resume normally by next week. Don't forget that today's schedule along with Tuesday's and Wednesday's are different." he reminded and jabbed his thumb to the printed schedule, taped to the board. "That is all."

As in on cue, the bell rang, signaling homeroom was over.

' _Leonhart's still not showing up.'_ Aizawa tucked the papers under his arm as he walked towards the door and exited the classroom. He waited by the door for the girl to arrive and scold her for being late.

Iida pushed his glasses up. "Leonhart's tardiness should not be an example!"

"Well, at least with the dorms, she won't be late again!" Uraraka giggled, patting the back of Iida's chair to calm him down.

Ashido glanced to look at the door. "But Hikari's pretty late today, huh?" she swiveled around to look at the girl sitting behind her.

Asui croaked, placing a finger beside her lips. "Perhaps she's sick?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't you guys go to Zoo Dreamland together?" Kaminari snapped his fingers, turning around in his seat to face Tokoyami who tilted his head up to look at him. "I saw it on the news! Man, I'm so jealous! Even when the internship's over, you guys get all the action!" he pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not all fun and games dealing with villains, Kaminari." Yaoyorozu chided and Kaminari gave a sheepish look in return before apologizing to the bird boy. The black-haired girl turned to look at the bird boy, a concern look across her eyes. "I hope you and Leonhart are alright, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami gave a nod. "We are. Thank you for your concern." he answered simply. He understood if Leonhart choose to skip the lesson to rest, but he didn't understand why she didn't inform either of her classmates to rely the information to their teacher. "At least we had fun." he said to Kaminari.

"Whoa! Tokoyami and the word 'fun' together?! That's something you don't hear every day!"

"Yeah!"

"Did you guys take pictures? Show 'em!"

While class A continued their conversation, Aizawa decided to leave.

The pro hero heard the news about Zoo Dreamland. He also received a phone call from Hawks, who explained the event in detail. The villains arranged the attack to happen within the haunted house. Even with the number three hero, they were bold enough to proceed with the attack. They didn't take his students nor did they cause any injuries, but he was certain the attack wasn't going to be the last.

His boots clicked against the floor as he made his way back to the teachers' office. On his way, he passed by Midnight who greeted him to which he replied with a simple grunt.

The man walked inside the room and took a marker, writing Leonhart's name on the absent list on the white board. Before her name was another, a student in the Support division by the name of Hatsume Mei. The reason for the student's absence was because she caught the cold. For Leonhart, he left it on blank.

"A student is absent in your class?" Present Mic asked as Aizawa approached his desk. "Not that much of a shock since you're so hard on them." he joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Aizawa placed the papers on his desk, pulling out his chair to sit down. "It's Leonhart, probably just late... again." across from him, the tall skinny man stiffened. He narrowed his eyes at the man's sudden odd behavior.

"Oh! Not that much of a shocker then." Present Mic chuckled.

"Aizawa," All Might stood up from his seat, slightly leaning forward with a hand covering his mouth. Aizawa answered with a grunt and stared at him with an irritated look. "May I have a word with you in private?" he whispered, but Present Mic heard it.

Present Mic let out a dramatic gasp and feigned he was hurt. "What's this? A secret?! _What is it?_ " he asked, switching from Japanese to English. He nudged the black-haired man with his elbow, a teasing grin across his lips.

Aizawa ignored his friend's outburst and stood up, "Fine." he shoved his hands inside his pockets as he dragged his feet across the room to the door.

All Might followed him from behind, tossing Present Mic an apologetic look when the man complained that he wanted to be let in the secret conversation too. The number one hero lead Aizawa to an empty corner, glancing left and right to make sure the coast was clear.

"Well?"

"It's about Young Leonhart." All Might began as he rubbed the back of his neck out of slight guilt. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at his words. "I was the one who told her to take a rest." he admitted, lowering his head.

Aizawa's left eye twitched. "What?" he could already feel a headache coming. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly. "Explain."

All Might sighed as well. "Young Leonhart was stressed. I thought she deserved to take it easy to think about her decision." he explained. He saw her homeroom teacher blink in confusion at his explanation. After the conversation he had with Leonhart yesterday, he told her to take it easy to refresh and rethink her decision. His gaze became serious as he got to the main point. "She wanted to quit from UA."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "You... Is this a joke?"

The blond man shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He knew Leonhart was serious about her decision. He didn't know whether she would change her decision or not by the end of the day. They just have to accept whatever choice she made. "She was afraid if she continues, she would just bring harm to the other students."

"That girl—" Aizawa sighed loudly, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He pulled out his phone, looking through his students' contact numbers. He called Leonhart's number, but she didn't pick up the call. "The police watching her didn't report anything out of the ordinary—regardless if she decided to skip or not, they would've contacted the school." he said, cancelling the call.

All Might gave a nod. "That's correct..." He pulled out his phone as well, deciding to give the Leonhart household a call. He pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the other end to pick up.

" _Hello? This is the Leonhart's household,"_

The number one pro hero buffed up into his muscle form. "Young Miyano, this is All Might speaking!"

" _Oh, Mr. Might, how can I help you?"_

"I was wondering if Young Leonhart is still at home. Her homeroom teacher would like to speak with her."

Miyano sounded surprised, _"Hikari's not at school? She left early today—"_

All Might's eyes widened. "She's not at home?"

" _No."_

The two pro heroes exchanged looks and they nodded at each other. They quickly rushed to the Principal's office. "I see. Thank you, Young Miyano. We'll be sure to find Young Leonhart."

" _I'll keep you updated on my end as well."_

They reached the Principal's office in no time.

"Oh, hey~ Long time no see, Mr. Number One!" The number three hero greeted casually when he saw the buff blond coming through the door like a normal person. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the look across the pros' faces. It looked like they weren't that happy to see him. "What's with those faces? Aren't you supposed to be happy to see me?" he joked, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch.

"Leonhart's missing." Aizawa said seriously, making Hawks frown.

"Oh dear..." Principal Nezu blinked, keeping his voice calm.

Hawks sat on the edge, losing his carefree attitude. "What do you mean? I was the one who watched her walk through the gates with my very own eyes." he said. He was the one who kept watch on his intern all the way from her house to the school—without her noticing of course.

"She wasn't in homeroom and her friend told us she wasn't at home either."

"So? You guys are worrying too much! Maybe she's just visiting the bathroom." Hawks said, trying to calm the two pros from going on a search party for his intern.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand."

"What Aizawa meant to say was: we haven't informed you the reason yet," All Might stood in between the two, breaking the intense stare down. Hawks raised his shoulders and motioned for him to continue. "Young Leonhart wanted to quit UA."

Hawks blinked, his jaw slacked. "That's—Okay, I wasn't expecting _that_." he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his intern. She looked like she wanted to say something, but when he asked what it was, she said she would tell him next time. "So, a search party? Let's do it—" he stood up and clapped his hands.

 _A phone call... is here!_

 _A phone call... is here!_

Aizawa's eye twitched at the annoying ringtone.

All Might immediately picked up his phone. "Yes, hello? Ah, Young Miyano!" he wasn't expecting a call so soon from Leonhart's friend. His eyes widened and relief washed over his expression. "You've found Young Leonhart? That's great news!"

"May I?" Principal reached his hand out to All Might.

All Might gave a nod. "Young Miyano, the principal would like to speak with you." he said before passing his phone to the mouse.

"Greetings, Miyano!" Principal Nezu said cheerfully.

" _Good morning, Sir."_ the boy named Miyano greeted politely. _"I apologize if Hikari has caused all of you so much trouble so early in the morning..."_

"Not at all! We just wanted to make sure all of our students reach the school safely." Principal Nezu said. He walked around the room to the floor to ceiling window, glancing out the window to look at the dorms. "I was informed that Leonhart wanted to resign from UA—is this true?" he asked.

" _She—actually, we've been thinking about it."_ Miyano admitted. _"Her grandfather is against the idea. We talked about it, but the final decision goes to her and her family."_

"I see, that is true. Perhaps we should organize a consultation for Leonhart and her family?" The mouse offered, placing one of his hand behind his back. "I understand it may seem hard, but it's for Leonhart's own safety."

" _I'm not really sure... Her parents are away at the moment, but I'll pass on the message."_

Again. The Leonharts were always away when the school wanted to talk to them. The only time they were able to contact her parents, was the time they appeared in the Sports Festival.

"Thank you, Miyano." Principal Nezu said.

" _No problem."_

The mouse gave the phone back to All Might, who continued the conversation. "Young Miyano, can you please inform us the location where Young Leonhart is?"

Miyano chuckled. _"That won't be necessary."_

The pro hero blinked.

" _She's safe, I can assure you that."_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Twilight Town_

"Do you want me to start making the soup, little chef?"

A blue furred rat nodded his head before continuing what he was doing.

"Gotcha!" Sora grinned as he carried the ingredients to the soup station.

He placed the box full of fresh vegetables on the table and stretched his back, sighing when his back popped. It was just like any other day since he started to work at Le Grand Bistrot in Twilight Town. He would help Remy with preparations for the restaurant's dishes. He took the knife from the knife holder and began to chop the vegetables.

Aside from his status as a keyblade wielder, he was interested to continue his profession in culinary. He always thought cooking was hard and a pain to do every day, but after learning from Remy, he actually has a passion for cooking. His favorite would be baking desserts. Speaking of desserts, he received a picture from his sister yesterday.

An apple pie.

' _I should try to bake that!'_ Sora smiled to himself at the thought.

While Sora decided to take a break from being a wielder, his little sister and his best friend continued in that path. Axel, Roxas and Xion decided they wanted to live their lives normally in Twilight Town—though they did say they would be willing to help if something were to threaten the worlds' balance. He was now a keyblade master too, but he wanted to try a little something else before going back to traveling the worlds.

"'Ey, Sora! C'mere and take a break! Someone's here to see 'ya!" the voice of his boss, Scrooge McDuck was heard.

The brunet turned around and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

"Hikari!" Sora shouted happily at the sight of his little sister by the kitchen's entrance. She returned the smile with a smile of her own. He rushed around the kitchen to reach her.

Hikari held her hand up, stopping his from continuing. "Whoa! Watch the knife!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora gave a sheepish look before he placed the knife down at another station near the door. Hikari shook her head, chuckling at her brother's clumsiness. Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, embracing her in a big warm hug. He moved her side to side, not releasing the hug. "I missed you so much! You've gotten taller—oh man! I'm still shorter than you!" he pulled apart and stared at his sister with a pout.

"Sora, I visited you like two weeks ago." Hikari kept on smiling, she couldn't help it.

Sora crossed his arms, pouting childishly. "Not frequent enough, ya know."

"Right, right... Oh! I got you guys some oranges!" Hikari held up a basket of oranges. Remy looked happy with the gift and the girl placed the basket on the counter for the little chef to inspect the ripeness. "They're from the Kingdom of Corona." she leaned down, whispering to the rat who nodded his head, giving a thumbs up.

Remy was one of the few residents in Twilight Town who knew the existence of other worlds since Scrooge was the one who found him. The World Order rule was still valid. It was there to keep the bad people from going out and messing with other worlds. Without a good reason, taking someone out of their original world was a big no.

"Thanks!"

"I'll leave ya lads alone. Be sure to be back in an hour! We have to prepare and open up the bistro!" Scrooge said, chuckling. Remy nodded his head in return.

"Roger that!" Sora gave a salute and went to the staff room to change quickly. He was back a minute later—with a black t-shirt replacing the usual white uniform. He took her out through the backdoor, waving his hand at Remy's direction. "How's Rapunzel and Eugene doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Great! They actually took me around town." Hikari excitedly told her day. She skipped school to freshen up, clearing her mind. The Kingdom of Corona was just the place she was looking for. The warm welcome Rapunzel and Eugene gave made her forget all of her problems.

"How's school?" Sora asked and Hikari groaned. He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as they both took a seat by one of the benches. He placed the drinks he bought between them as Hikari slouched. "That bad, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it..." Hikari blew a raspberry. She wanted to see Sora, not just because she missed him, but she also wanted to talk to him about her problems. The main problems was... she didn't want to tell Sora the truth since it would make him worry. Other than Riku and Ienzo, she wanted to keep the mission a secret. With Riku around, she was positive they can handle it. "Can you believe we're almost at finals?! It just feels like we had midterms yesterday!" she lied, covering her face with her hands.

Sora patted his sister's shoulder. "There, there... You can get through it, I mean—Hayner did." he chuckled.

Hikari sighed, averting her gaze to look at him. "...not to mention the school's going to be a boarding school now." she said with a frown on her lips. "It's gonna be harder to visit you guys and I'm like—Should I just quit or should I just continue? Such dilemma!" she said dramatically, trying to hide her worries.

The elder brunet hummed in thought. "Well... What do you want to do?"

' _I want to continue, but it's just gonna bring danger to them all.'_ was what Hikari wanted to say, but she couldn't say it. She closed her eyes. She had to admit, she enjoyed the days she spent at UA with her new classmates. As much as she disliked the idea of studying the materials and doing tests, she liked the feeling to be back to school.

Sora smiled. "You're having second thoughts about it." he said and Hikari turned to look at him with her lips parted slightly open. He took the canned drink he bought from the vending machine and offered it for her to take. "You were always quick to make a decision. So, now... seeing you having second thoughts, I think it's something worth considering." he opened the lid.

"And besides! Riku's there with you right? I'm glad he's there to make sure you're okay!" Sora grinned and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can visit us anytime. I'm sure the school will let you visit your family."

That's right.

Riku... She was worried about his safety because the League of Villains and the new organization might find out about him soon, but what was there to worry about? Riku was named a keyblade master way before her—he was stronger and very much capable of handling things on his own if the situation goes awry.

What she should worry about was UA.

UA didn't have any protection against Heartless. The villains would still go after her friends, regardless if she decided to quit or not.

Hikari sighed softly, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, thanks, Sora." finally they toast.

 _Bzzzt Bzzzt_

"Go ahead and pick it up!"

Hikari nodded her head and picked up the call. "Hey, Ochako—"

" _Hikari! You finally picked up!"_ the bubbly voice from the other end sighed in relief. _"I was beginning to get worried since you didn't reply or pick up the calls."_

"Sorry, sorry! I was feeling a bit under the weather..." Hikari trailed off, averting her eyes to look at Sora who motioned his hand for her to continue the call. She has seen the messages and calls, but she didn't have time to reply to all of them since she was with Rapunzel and Eugene through the whole morning and noon. "Anyway, what's up?"

" _Oh! We have handouts from Mr. Mic! I was thinking about delivering it to you—"_

Hikari was touched, Uraraka who was pretty cheap when it comes to money, was willing to deliver handouts to her home which was four stations away. "Don't worry about it! You can give it to me tomorrow at school. Thank you though."

" _Okay! Get well soon, okay? Oh, Iida and Deku also said get well soon!"_ Uraraka chirped happily.

"Thank you, guys. I'll see you all tomorrow."

" _Bye-bye, Hikari!"_

The brunette stared at her phone, a smile on her lips when she looked over the chats. They were from her classmates, asking where she went. She had told Shinsou she wasn't going to school since it was their regular training day. As for her teachers and classmates—she didn't tell them anything about it. She felt bad for keeping them in the dark.

"I'm glad you've found some nice friends." Sora grinned and his sister nodded in reply. "I've been meaning to ask you this... So, you skipped school?"

Hikari almost chocked from her drink. "Uh... Yeah? But it was for a good reason!" she defended.

The brunet laughed. "Of course, of course!" he knew there seemed to be a lot going inside Hikari's mind. He wasn't blind when it comes to reading his sister. Balancing her duty as a Keyblade Master and a student was a hard thing to do. On one side, she has to protect the worlds. And on the other side, she has to focus on her studies. He was proud of her nonetheless. "Well, wanna help me around the kitchen? Little Chef could need another pair of helping hands!" he stood up, a goofy grin across his face.

His sister returned his grin. "Only if Little Chef spare us some of those desserts!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm home!"

Hikari came back with a box full of desserts, her heart and mind at ease.

Riku peeked through the corner, greeting his friend. "Welcome back!" the boy didn't look annoyed in the slightest. She never told him where she went for the day. She fooled him and everyone by switching with a Jestabocky. She came into the kitchen to put the desserts into the fridge. "Did you enjoy your day?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah?" Hikari answered as she closed the fridge. She was a bit suspicious at his tone.

"Your teacher called this morning."

Hikari stiffened. "And...? What did he say?" she asked hesitantly.

"They thought you were missing or something." Riku said in amusement, covering his chuckle with a fist. Truthfully, he was impressed Hikari could fool the number three hero. After being told that she wasn't at school, he immediately checked his phone. There was a short text from her—thirty minutes after she left school, saying that she wanted to visit the Kingdom of Corona and Twilight Town for 'a mission purpose'. He didn't know when she switched with a Jestabocky, but he was indeed impressed. "I have to admit, I expected you to skip school once in a while, but I never expected you to do it in front of the number three."

"Not exactly in front, but—wait, you're not mad?" Hikari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope." Riku stood up from his seat.

The brunette's eyes followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Let's spar. It's been awhile since we do it, right?"

"You ARE mad!"

Nonetheless, Hikari followed him out.

They walked through the streets. It was around 11PM when Hikari returned to the City of Heroes. The neighborhood was quiet and empty. She couldn't see anyone following them either. When Riku used Flow Motion, Hikari followed suit. They easily maneuvered their way around town without catching any unwanted attention.

In less than ten minutes, they arrived at a small park.

"We're... sparring at a park? Seriously? It's sandy." Hikari glanced around, finding the park empty. Most of the ground was covered in sand—in hopes of kids not hurting themselves when they fall over.

"Yeah. We sparred a lot at the beach when we were kids and you didn't complain, so why complain now?" Riku glanced over his shoulder, tossing her one of the wooden swords he summoned. "Any rules you want to set?" he asked.

"No kicking sand into the opponent's eyes!" Hikari quickly said, raising her hand.

Riku laughed as he raised the wooden sword above his head, positioning himself to his signature fighting stance. "No magic too."

Hikari pouted, but didn't complain.

"First one to let go of the sword loses."

"Ready? Start!"

They both rushed towards each other and their wooden swords clashed against each other. Hikari pushed all of her strength into her sword, shoving Riku off of her blade. Riku took a step back and quickly moved his sword downwards. Hikari moved sideways, barely missing the hit. She jumped over his arm when he swung his sword to the right.

The brunette landed on the sand in a crouching position and raised the sword to block the incoming attack from above. She stretched her leg out, opting throw her friend's balance off. He saw through her tactic and jumped back the moment she did a leg-sweep. She charged low at him, swinging the fake blade around and suddenly combining her attacks with hand-to-hand. She spun, using her right heel as a pivot and her left heel to perform a reverse roundhouse kick.

Riku leaned his head back, missing the foot by a hair's breadth. Hikari quickly swung her blade and so did Riku, the two of them blocking the attack outwards. The silver-haired teen broke the standstill and delivered a kick, to which the brunette avoided.

"Ack! Wait! I got sand in my eyes!" Hikari raised her sword as her free hand rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"I'm not going to stop!" Riku charged forward. He swung the sword to knock the brunette's sword away.

She had her eyes completely shut, but her reaction was quick. She dodged the attack and used the end of the hilt to hit Riku's wrist. His grip around the sword loosened and she quickly threw him off of her shoulder, making him drop the sword first. The boy landed on the ground with a grunt, the wooden sword landing beside him.

"Ugh... Was that throw necessary?" Riku asked as he sat up, ruffling his own hair to get rid of the sand.

Hikari opened her eyes, squinting at him. "I feel like you deserved it." she huffed. He heard him stood up and then taking her hand to guide her towards the swings. She sat down and felt him leave her side. He returned to her a minute later, pressing a cold bottle of water to her cheek. "Thanks." she said as she took the bottle to wash her face.

The brunette took a deep breath.

"Sorry for troubling you." she apologized, glancing over to look at the silver-haired teen. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Mr. Aizawa must've asked you a lot of questions about my absence. I didn't mean to skip school. I just... wanted some time to think."

Riku's expression softened. "Hikari, you don't have to think about this alone. Ienzo and I—and even All Might are here to help." he patted her shoulder, a smile on his lips.

Hikari returned the smile and raised her fist, fist-bumping with Riku. "I know..."

"You're strong. Don't ever doubt yourself, okay?"

"Well, I just beat you in a spar—"

"You little—!"

They shared a laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Hikari stood at the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to turn green. She was woken up early by Riku, though as much as she wanted to skip school to help, she has a few things to clear up with her teacher. The letter she has to submit was inside her bag—signed and ready to be given to her homeroom teacher. The strange thing about today, she couldn't find anyone watching over her. She was actually glad they decided to drop the security.

Cring cring

"Well, well, look who decided to show up." the sound of a bicycle's bell, followed by a lazy voice greeting her was heard. She turned around and saw her purple-haired friend stopping right beside her. "G'morning, Ms. Foreigner." he said as he got down from his bicycle.

"Morning!"

Shinsou raised an eyebrow. "You... seem different." he commented when he felt the aura around his friend changed. She seemed more confident and determined. The smile on her lips made him question himself about what made her changed during the past few days. He didn't actually saw her or her parents during the assembly. His mother has been pestering him to introduce his friend when he refused. He could only hear the gossip his classmates were talking about: Leonhart came with a young man—a handsome young man.

Hikari glanced to look at him. "Really?"

Shinsou hummed, giving a so-so gesture. "Sorta. You feeling better?" he asked, changing the topic slightly. Just like her classmates, he was still under the impression she was feeling unwell yesterday. While in fact, she was actually travelling to another world, picking fruits and helping a rat run a gourmet kitchen.

"Better than ever." The brunette replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you train by yourself? Or did you decided to ditch 'cause I wasn't there?" she teased, nudging his arm with her elbow.

The purple-haired boy clicked his tongue. "Yeah right—" he said sarcastically, averting his eyes to look at his right. His eyes blinked when a red feather drifted down from the sky. The two of them looked up to the sky, spotting a red-winged hero flying by—though, the alarms didn't activate when he passed through the school's area. "That guy's been coming here since yesterday. I wonder what your mentor is up to." he sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hikari frowned. She talked about it with Riku and Ienzo—about telling the heroes involved with the Gunkanjima mission of her identity as a wielder. She thought about the pros and cons. They might be able to help them with investigation and giving full access to restricted areas legally. Ienzo thought it was a good idea, but Riku thought they needed to think it through one more time about what they should tell.

"See you later then," Shinsou raised his hand, parting ways when he reached the floor to his classroom.

The brunette returned the gesture. "Yeah!"

"L—Leonhart! Good morning!"

"Oh, Midoriya! Morning!" Hikari turned around to greet the green-haired teen. He was standing behind her, his posture stiff and straight as if he was feeling nervous. The boy was always worried for her—she could already see it in his eyes when his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"How are you feeling?" Midoriya asked as they walked together towards class.

"I'm feeling great! Thanks for asking." Hikari replied. "Oh! What did I miss? I got most of the announcements from Ochako, but for the lessons... not that much."

Midoriya smiled. "Other than the handout Mr. Mic gave us, there's nothing much."

"It's us who's been missing a lot of things!" another voice greeted boisterously. The two of them glanced over their shoulders to see their classmates, Ashido and Asui. They greeted the two girls, but Ashido marched towards them with a frown. She stood in front of Hikari who just raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Midoriya when she didn't get what her classmate meant. "Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend!" she huffed out, placing her hands on her hips with an accusingly look across her face.

Hikari gave a confused look while Midoriya blushed—even though it didn't involve him at all, the topic was embarrassing to be discussed in front of a boy. "Boyfriend? I do?"

Ashido nodded furiously. "Duh! That cutie who was with you during the assembly? He's super handsome!"

Realization hit Hikari. Her mouth was opened in an O-shape. "Riku? You mean _Riku_?" she snorted, covering her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. At some point, she does have a crush on him. She realized it a little few months before she took her Mark of Mastery Exam. Sadly, she didn't get to confess her feelings as Riku confessed to another. She was heartbroken—of course, but she got over her childish crush. She never did tell him the truth. She admired his bravery and strength, perhaps that's why she liked him. "He's just a friend and besides, he already has a girlfriend." she smiled, clearing things up with her friends.

"I see," Asui croaked, returning Hikari's smile as Midoriya backed away slightly, giving some distance between him and the girls to respect their privacy. "You two must be really close friends then."

"I've known him since I was in diapers." Hikari laughed. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over some romance. "We train a lot together and things would just be awkward if things don't work out." she admitted.

"Train? Is he a pro hero?" Midoriya asked curiously. "He seemed a bit older than us."

"Well, not exactly. He helps run a dojo back at our hometown." The brunette replied and Midoriya nodded his head at the information. Riku's status as a keyblade wielder was still unknown to the heroes and the villains. He could still move freely—unlike her who enrolled into a hero school. She thought it was a good thing the heroes and villains were focusing on her. Riku can move as freely as he wants since all the attention was away from him.

"Can you introduce me to your other handsome friends?" The pink-haired alien clung onto the brunette's arm, puckering her lips out in a pout.

"I guess." Hikari laughed, taking Ashido's comment as a joke. "We better get to class if we don't want to be late."

Midoriya walked behind the three girls who began to chat idly. Iida, Todoroki and himself were asked by Aizawa to keep what Stain said about Hikari as a secret. He didn't know what a wielder is—or what a key can do. He had searched information online and found so little about it.

There was something—he knew there was something Hikari was hiding and he didn't want to be too late to reach her.

He wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: A new chapter! Thank you guys so much for the support!

SwanGirl24: Hmmmm we'll see! XD

SnowAssassin217: Yes! Some sibling moment! And perhaps Master Yen Sid will come to play his role haha

Revolt679: From DA? And 'when' what? About Hikari's scar from the keyblade war? I haven't written her story up to KH3 yet so we can't read about that haha

SilverStar56: Thank youuuu! She can trust those pros and her friends! She just wanted to keep them safe!

Ironman forever: he truly is!

MetalQueen: Hikari didn't want to burden her friends or anyone with her problems. She thinks they don't need to get themselves involved in danger. Shinsou isn't the only one lmao, but I promise this story focuses on friendship and adventure instead of ships (cuz I find it more entertaining to write friendship and adventure instead of romance? Lol)

7: thank you

Null-Drei-Acht: OHO! I wrote an Au for that! It would be pretty bad for both sides and Hikari works as a vigilante instead. Pfffttt, you're not the only one lol

Shiro Usagi Dobutsu: agree lol

Gamelover41592: thank you!

AmericanNidiot: He doesn't know it yet lol

* * *

Chapter 22  
the first move

Morning classes seemed to go by without a hitch.

It was basically the same routine they do every other day. Hikari's classmates questioned about her absence the other day, and she replied with the usual excuse. _'I wasn't feeling well'_ and everyone seemed to buy it. Tokoyami did advised her to take good care of her health—the same from her seatmate, Yaoyorozu.

It was rather strange when her homeroom teacher didn't question her about her absence. Though the appearance of her mentor made her think there was going to be another long discussion. Judging from how Riku explained the situation, she knew her mentor was involved. She just hoped it wasn't going to be another lecture or scolding from the principal.

Hikari glanced up to look at the speaker inside the classroom when she heard the familiar tune before an announcement.

" _First year student, Leonhart Hikari. Hound Dog would like to speak with you. Please head to the counseling office at once."_

" _I repeat—"_

"Mr. Hound Dog? Oh, geez! Good luck, Leonhart!" Kaminari whistled, passing Hikari a sympathetic look. "I heard he's the type to lose his cool when you say something wrong."

"I think everyone will do the same, Kaminari." the brunette said as she stood up from her seat. They were on break for fifteen minutes after mathematics with Echoplasm and she was trying to copy the notes Yaoyorozu lent her when her name was called. "Sorry, Yaoyorozu, can I borrow this until lunch?" she gave an apologetic look, clapping her hands together in front of her.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Of course! Please don't rush! You can return it to me anytime." she said with a smile.

"Hey, hey, Leonhart, what did you get into this time?" Mineta teased as she walked pass by his table.

Hikari gave him a dry laugh. "Who knows? Tis a secret!" she pressed her fingers to her lips, making the purple haired boy stare at her with a curious look.

The brunette left her classroom, leaving her energetic and sometimes chaotic classmates to discuss the whatever the conversation takes them to. She has to admit, her classmates were louder and more energetic than her classmates back in Destiny Islands, but that probably has something to do with their current department.

She wondered what would happen if she got accepted into the General Studies Department instead of the Hero Department. Of course, she would use the UA Sports Festival as her chance to get noticed by pros and a chance to be transferred to the Hero Department. Though, that would mean she has to fight with Shinsou for a spot in the Hero Department. Their friendship didn't start off so great, but they're now good friends. She thought if she was in the General Studies, she wouldn't be friends with Shinsou and would be his rival instead.

' _It has it's plus and minus...'_ Hikari hummed. The hero department was filled with challenges—starting with villains chasing her left and right. Despite being worried about the villains threatening her classmates' safety, she was glad they have some sort of ability to protect or fight back. She worries about them, but she also has to trust in their abilities.

 _Knock knock_

"Pardon the intrusion!" Hikari opened the door, peeking inside the room. She stopped by the door, scanning everyone inside the room. A large man with scruffy blond hair and a fluffy fur vest. She saw the pro hero a few times during her visit to the teachers' office. The Youth Counselor, if she wasn't mistaken. Her homeroom teacher was also inside the room, sitting beside the counselor.

"Take a seat, Leonhart. We have a lot to discuss." Aizawa said from where he sat, glancing to look at the girl by the door.

Hikari took the seat across from them awkwardly.

"I'm sure you already know Hound Dog, the Youth Counselor." Aizawa said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Hikari bowed her head to greet him and he nodded his head in return.

Hound Dog huffed. "Do you know why I called you here?"

The brunette gave a small and nervous laugh. "It's because I skipped school yesterday?" she admitted guiltily while avoiding eye contact.

"That too." Hound Dog gave a nod. "Not only that, but you also managed to deceive your mentor with a double."

Hikari gave a tight smile. She felt bad for tricking Hawks with a Jestabocky. She thought it would just be a regular policeman or some other pro hero, but as it turns out, it was her mentor himself. She prayed the pride and ego as the number three hero weren't too big, silently hoping he wasn't too mad about being tricked by a high school student.

She didn't know how much they suspected her of knowing 'something'. She admits, she has been rather suspicious to everyone—especially about her background and Quirk. She kept a lot of secrets from them, all for the best and their safety. Though, she just hoped they don't take it the wrong way.

"We've heard that you wished to resign from UA?" Hound Dog said, his voice low sounding almost like a growl. The muzzle made him speak a bit muffled, but she heard it loud and clear.

Hikari blinked. "Oh yeah! About that—"

"Your parents agreed to sign it, correct?" Aizawa piped in, glanced over to the table to look at the folded piece of paper.

"Well, Riku was the one who signed it, but yeah!" Hikari replied, rubbing the back of her neck while giving them a sheepish look. Riku told her what he told the teachers. He just told them her grandfather was against the idea and nothing else. "My Grandpa didn't really agree to it, but we managed to convince him!"

Hound Dog let out a huff of air. "Leonhart, this isn't about your family agreeing to let you stay in the dorms or not. It's about why you thought about leaving UA in the first place." he said and Hikari couldn't help but be surprised.

The brunette sighed. "Oh..." All Might was the only person she told about her reason for leaving UA. She trusts All Might, she really does. She understood why All Might told the others, but she hoped other than that, he didn't tell them anything else. Of course, the City of Heroes deserved to know about the dangers of Heartless, but with the current situation, she was afraid it would stir more conflict. If they can, they wanted to solve the problem without anyone knowing.

There was a moment of silence.

Hikari looked down. "I... was afraid that if I continue, I would just put everyone in danger." she admitted with a frown. If anyone was in her shoes, they would've made the same decision. She was sure, even All Might or the pro heroes would do the same to secure the safety of their students. "I mean... that's what I thought at first, but... even if I quit UA, the villains would still come after everyone."

Hound Dog's eye twitched.

"I changed my mind to join the dorms, since this way I can deal with the villains—" she paused when she felt a threatening presence within the room, coming from the youth counselor himself.

"Grrr—! You're just a—grrr student!" Hound Dog snarled and began to yell out incoherent words that was drowned by his growling and howling. Hikari leaned back just a little when the counselor stood up to continue his lecture. She has heard the pro hero was famous when he was angry. "You—grrr—us! There's grr—reason—!"

After a series of what seemed to be a lecture, Hound Dog sat back down, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hikari struggled to translate the words, she turned to look at Aizawa, hoping he knew what the counselor was saying.

Aizawa sighed. "You're just a student. You need to rely and trust us more. There's no reason for you to worry such things, that's our job as pro heroes, Leonhart." he summarized and Hound Dog nodded his head with a huff. "What we need to do now is take precaution and prepare to what's going to come in the future."

"I know..." Hikari sighed guiltily. She didn't mean to question the pro heroes' abilities. "But... I can't help but think it's my fault that I'm constantly putting UA in danger. It's my responsibility—!"

Hound Dog stood up. "There you go again!" he shouted and the brunette couldn't help but flinched at his sudden outburst. "What did I just say?!"

"To rely more on my teachers?!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari sighed deeply.

"Young Leonhart?"

"Oh, Mr. Yagi, good morning!" The brunette raised her chin to greet the man. There was only one person who called her that and it was none other than All Might himself. His voice sounded less boisterous, meaning he was in his skinny form instead.

All Might tilted his head when he saw her tired look. "Is everything alright? You seemed tired." he pointed out. He heard her name in the announcement, he knew Principal Nezu asked Hound Dog to give the girl some counseling, but he doubted counseling was _that_ bad. Then again, this was Hound Dog they were talking about who was known to lose human speech when he's mad.

"I'm good! It's just well... you know..." Hikari laughed dryly. Hound Dog gave some good advices, it's just that she needed Aizawa to translate every word of it since the counselor was mad when she kept on blaming herself for the attacks. "Yeah... It went well." she smiled at the end, giving a thumbs up.

"I see..." All Might blinked, letting out a chuckle.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Oh yeah! I did what you told me and thought about it through—I decided to stay in the dorms!" she said cheerfully. Of course, what Hound Dog said was true. She needs to rely on the teachers and pro heroes to keep their students safe, but no matter how much Hound Dog lectured her, she has taken it as her responsibility to keep UA and the City of Heroes safe from the Heartless and villains.

"I'm glad!" All Might replied, relief was heard in his tone. He was afraid the girl might choose to leave due to how dedicated and stubborn she is.

The brunette raised her hand, balling it up into a fist. "I'm not sure what the villains are planning... but whatever it is, I'll be ready for it."

" _We'll_ be ready for it." All Might corrected her and she looked up at him, her expression turning to a determined smile. "I'll keep on reminding you, Young Leonhart. I'm not letting you go through this matter alone, that is my promise as the number one hero and as your teacher." he said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Hikari grinned, raising her fist. "Yeah, I know... Thanks!"

All Might bumped the girl's fist with his own.

The brunette parted ways with the pro hero. The counseling took longer than she expected. It took them the whole third period for Hound Dog to talk to her. She didn't mind missing a few classes, but she just hoped Cementoss' literature topic wasn't too hard to follow.

"Leonhart," the girl stopped on her tracks to see Tokoyami. The bird boy was standing by the stairs when they saw each other. She jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, Tokoyami, what's up?" Hikari asked, standing beside him.

The bird boy blink. "Did you not receive the message?" he asked and the brunette tilted her head in confusion. She didn't get any message from Aizawa or Hound Dog or even All Might. She was just told to go back to class and remember what they had discussed. "Hawks have requested a moment of our time. He's waiting for us in front of the teachers' office." he informed, summarizing the whole text.

"What? Really?" Hikari quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket, checking the notifications. She opened the messaging app and tapped on the group chat. What Tokoyami said was right. Hawks asked if they can meet in their break. "Oh man! Sorry! I didn't realize there was a message!" she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish look.

Tokoyami sighed softly. "Then it is a good thing we crossed paths." he said before walking down the stairs, leading the way to the teachers' office.

The moment they turn the corner, they already spotted their mentor's red wings. It was the first thing they notice—Hawks' red wings stood out from the building's blue and white interior.

Hawks noticed the two students as well. "Hey~ took you two long enough!" he laughed as he greeted the two. They gathered across the teacher's office, standing beside the floor to ceiling windows. "I heard you got into counseling." he said suddenly, looking at the girl.

Hikari laughed. "It seems like the whole school knows about it by now. Mr. Hound Dog just wanted to talk about my absence yesterday." she admitted, passing an apologetic look to her mentor.

The pro hero hummed. "Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye."

The two interns exchanged looks.

"Goodbye?"

"What? You two want me to stay here?" Hawks teased, poking fun at the two teenagers. "As much as it sounds tempting to relocate, I rather go back home to my cozy hometown! But thanks for showing that you'll miss me!"

Hikari was rather disappointed to say goodbye. During their internship, she enjoyed working with him and his sidekicks. He was more like a friend because of the short age gap between them. She considered telling Hawks the truth about the Heartless and the fact she is a wielder. She knew about Hawks knowing she is a wielder, but she just thought it would be better to tell him herself.

Both Tokoyami and Hikari exchanged looks. They bowed their head in unison, "Thank you so much for taking us under your care."

The man laughed, raising his hand, waving off their formal attitude. "You're saying it as if this is the last time we'll ever see each other!"

"That's true..." Tokoyami hummed in respond.

Hikari straightened up, a grin on her face. "Yeah! I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for internships in this course!" she said positively.

"That is _if_ I haven't lost interest."

"Now that's just mean!"

Hawks laughed again, "Kidding, kidding! You two are the best interns I could've asked for." he raised both of his hands in defeat when Hikari tossed him a half-hearted glare. He shoved his hands into his pocket, taking something out. "A little something from me." he said as he held the items out for his interns to take.

It was something small. A bracelet with a charm shaped like a single feather—it was colored in red, just like Hawks' wings.

Tokoyami took one as Hikari did the same. "I don't want to sound rude, but isn't this one of your merchandise?" he asked, giving the man a deadpan look.

"It is~"

Hikari squinted her eyes to look at the details. "Oh wow, talk about self-advertisement... but thanks anyway!" she grinned, saying it jokingly as she placed the bracelet inside her blazer's pocket. It wasn't necessarily against school policy to wear accessories—they allowed her to wear earrings, but because she saw no one was wearing bracelets. "I wish we have something to give you in return..." she hummed.

"No worries! The memories you gave me are enough." Hawks said rather dramatically, tapping his temple a few times.

The brunette covered her mouth as she let out a snort. _'He sounded like Lea for a moment there.'_ she smiled.

"Keep in touch and I'll see you kids later then."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _[Please be careful of the closing doors.]_

"See you tomorrow, Hikari!"

Hikari waved her hand in return when Uraraka stepped out of the train's car. "See you tomorrow!"

The door closed with a hiss.

The brunette checked the time on her phone before pocketing it again. It was around two in the afternoon. During the week, UA have a special schedule for the students. They dismissed their students early since they thought students have to pack up and prepare for the dorms. It gave her a lot of free time until Riku comes home from recon. As usual, there was someone keeping an eye on her, the police, she assumed.

' _I can go around town and see if I can find anything...'_ Hikari decided to get off at the next station and look around the shopping district. She could go home and pack her stuff, but there wasn't much to pack from the start.

They couldn't find anything in Musutafu that would lead them to the new organization. Riku said he would be doing some recon outside of Musutafu and won't be back until later tonight or tomorrow. If Hikari can, she would join Riku to help him with recon, but the person tailing her would suspect something if she suddenly went out of town for no reason at all.

The small shopping district wasn't that crowded during the weekdays. She could look around the shops without fear of being squeezed in a crowd. It only took her thirty minutes to look at the stores that caught her interest.

Finally, she decided to take a break at one of the cafes inside the shopping district. It was a two-story western style coffee house. She bought herself an ice-cold drink and head on over to the second floor. There were many vacant seats and she decided to take one by the corner.

' _At least I can do some homework... I feel sorry for the person in charge of watching me today.'_ Hikari thought as she took out her literature homework and writing utensils.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later someone sat on the table beside her. She glanced to look at the man, but paid no mind to him and returned to do her homework.

"Lovely weather we're having, right?"

The brunette looked up from her paper and glanced to look at the man beside her. She looked left and right before pointing to herself.

"Who else am I talking to?" The man chuckled.

Hikari laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, yeah! It's a great weather—though the weather's getting a bit warmer nowadays." she was used to how friendly people are and didn't mind much having a conversation with a complete stranger. After that it was back to silence. She decided to go back and do her homework.

The man, she noticed, was wearing a white face mask. Oval-shaped glasses were perched on his nose. He wore a simple dark blue businessman suit. He pulled down his mask and took a sip from his coffee.

"Are you Leonhart Hikari, the key wielder?"

"Yeah."

Hikari froze. _It_ slipped. It slipped pass her lips as if she was saying it casually. She placed her hand over her mouth, turning her head to look at the man with wide eyes.

 _His quirk?_

Hikari closed her mouth shut as she placed her hand to cover it, giving the man a suspicious look. She didn't know if she can call this man a friend or foe. Judging from his looks, he looked like a nice man, but she can't help and raise her guard around him. If she made one wrong movement, he could hurt everyone inside the building.

"You don't need to be so tense, young lady!" the man said, chuckling at her expression. He smiled and placed his disposable cup on the table. "We know of you, but we just wanted to hear it straight from yourself."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him. "You wanna take it outside, _pal_?" she said lowly, slightly threatening the man. The word 'we' made her think of the organization with the little punk who threatened to hurt her friends. Other than the new organization, the League of Villains also knew of her identity as a wielder. Aside from those two organization, she wasn't sure.

The man raised both his hands in mock surrender. "I have no intention of starting a fight."

"Then what's your purpose? You must've been following me."

"I just want to have a little chat."

Hikari didn't reply.

"We've been looking for you actually." the man began. They were playing it casual, doing their own things while having a conversation. There weren't that many people at the second floor, but they would certainly notice if a fight broke out. The keyblade wielder thought she should listen to the man's words and gather information before taking any action. "We've been searching around to look for fellow key wielders."

"What? You're some sort of organization trying to start a rebel?" Hikari accused, frowning at the man.

"You didn't let me finish," The man sighed softly. "It's quite the opposite. We're trying to create a safe haven for people to live without fear. For decades, wielders have been seen as a dangerous enemy—we want to change that image." he said.

For a second, Hikari almost believed the man.

She decided to play along.

The brunette stopped writing and acted like she was considering his words.

"If you're interested, feel free to give us a call." As the man stood up, he slipped a piece on paper on her table. "Oh and do keep this as a secret. We don't want anyone putting wielders behind bars, now do we?" The man left soon after.

Hikari stared at the piece of paper. She pocketed it inside her blazer's pocket and her fingers brushed against the bracelet Hawks gave earlier that day.

Should she tell the pros or not?

She hasn't even told them the fact she's a wielder.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nemoto Shin sat on the driver's seat, closing the door with a click. He fixed the mask covering the lower part of his face and adjusted the rear-view mirror. There was a man sitting at the back—a man with short dark hair and a black face mask.

"How did it go?" the man questioned.

"It went well." Nemoto replied, taking pride in his success. They knew about the police and pro watching the key wielder. The fact they managed to talk to the key wielder without being found out was something to take pride on. As a former con artist, he did a pretty good job convincing the key wielder.

The man with the black mask, Overhaul, hummed in respond. "Good."

"She was rather cooperative, despite what Mimic have spoken." Nemoto said as he drove the car. He took a turn to the right. "Though she has to make her decision quick. UA will soon establish their dormitory system. Taking her won't be easy if she's under watch 24/7."

"No."

Both Chronostasis and Nemoto glanced at their leader.

"Forcing her would only lead to resistance." Overhaul replied and glanced to look at the phone they have prepared for the call. The phone was old fashioned, but it was secured and couldn't be tracked in case she decided to involve the pro heroes and police.

"Mimic's approach wasn't exactly... friendly." the man in the white raincoat, Chronostasis, said. He couldn't help but agree with Overhaul's words. "It's no wonder she felt pissed off."

Overhaul crossed his fingers together as he looked out the window. "We've waited this long for a wielder to appear—"

"We'll wait."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: sorry for the delay! Here's the new chapter! At first, the first part of the chapter was really hard to write since the first and second draft are triggering because of the Shie Hassakai's arc. The arc isn't easy to write since it contains so many dark themes. I'll try to make it more friendly!

Yokozach2000: I'm still thinking whether or not to split the story into two or not haha, but don't worry! Dandelion's Glory is for friendship and family.

Tatiana: perhaps!

DyingofFeels: Thank youuuuuu xD yeahhh I should think of a better summary than just a few sentences lolol. Overhaul is one of my fav villains xD

MetalQueen: let's see in this chap! Hikari isn't named a master for nothing ;) wink wink

Ironman forever: yuppp

7: thanks!

Senza Luna: Maybe! But we won't know until Eri comes into the chap! Which might take a while since we haven't go through the final exam, summer camp and license exam arcs yet.

SilverStar56: Thank you so much! Did Hawks really returned? Hmmmmmm XD

Snickering Fox: Surprisingly, I hate the Doc more than Chisaki (that guys who experimented on humans to create Nomus?) he needs a serious whack

AmericanNidiot: Flaming chicken xD Hot wings? Lol

Enginerr4Ever: Very XD

Gamelover41592: indeed...

SnowAssassin217: they needed someone to guide them!

* * *

Chapter 23  
Heights Alliance

The room was silent.

Overhaul sat behind his desk, reading the documents. On the left were the papers regarding the experiments he conduct. On the right were the papers regarding funds to his experiments. It wasn't cheap to carry out his plan.

"It's a shame our Trigger didn't get delivered." Chronostasis said, standing beside his boss to help him sort out the papers. "That would've given us a lot of income." he looked down to the paper containing the list of things they lost in the raid.

"Hawks' range of intel shouldn't be underestimated." Overhaul replied nonchalantly. The Eight Precepts of Death began to test out the prototype of the Quirk-Destroying Drug. The number of tests they did around Tokyo was enough to catch a hero's attention. He thought it would be best to divert the attention elsewhere and made sure the teams he assigned to Kyushu wouldn't give the heroes any lead to their organization. "Viper and his team were careless, but their actions weren't completely useless."

The young boss was referring to Hikari's immunity to the drug. The current drug wasn't complete. It still needed further development before he can use it to carry out his plan. Even so, the drug would've stopped the victim's quirk from activating completely for a few minutes. _And_ the girl could still use her quirk even when Tsurugi injected the drug.

"It was also pure coincidence that Hawks' intern turned out to be the wielder."

Chronostasis gave a nod, "It's like killing two birds with one stone." Hikari was immune to the drug and a wielder as well. It would be a different case if the girl was just the former. They would just take her and use her for experimentation. But because she was also a wielder, they have to be careful with their actions. From the Boss' story and the book, the keyblade wasn't just some key anyone can give to someone. They couldn't just steal it from the wielder either. "The girl could—" he paused when he heard someone talking from behind the door.

The door opened and Mimic entered the room, followed by Nemoto.

"—no trouble at all." Nemoto said into the phone, faking a chuckle.

Mimic made a beeline to Overhaul.

"It's the wielder." Mimic whispered. Since Nemoto was the first one to come in contact with the wielder, the phone was given to him. Two days later, the wielder finally decided to contact them. "She was wondering if she could talk to you."

Overhaul hummed and turned to look at Nemoto. He gave a nod to his subordinate.

"Miss?" Nemoto interrupted whatever conversation he and the wielder were having. "I apologize for the wait. The boss is here now." he passed over the phone to his boss.

" _Hello?"_ the wielder greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Leonhart." Overhaul greeted back and the wielder replied with a 'good afternoon' as well. This was their chance to gain the wielder's trust. "You may call me Chisaki. Have you come to a decision? You don't have to rush. I understand if you need more time to give me an answer." he said politely.

As a young yakuza boss, he was an expert with words. His strong ambition and strong-willed attitude were what gathered him allies for the Eight Precepts of Death.

" _Thank you, Mr. Chisaki!"_ The wielder laughed. He could even hear her smile from her tone. She cleared her throat. _"But... well, I know you're a busy guy and you probably have a lot more important things to do... but can we meet up? It doesn't have to be an hour! Just five minutes? I feel more comfortable talking about this face to face than over the phone."_ she began to ramble.

This was their chance.

Overhaul gave a chuckle. "Of course."

" _Awesome! We can meet at the café where your friend and I chatted a few days ago."_

The man paused. "That sounds like a plan." he his polite and classy persona didn't falter. If the wielder was the one who suggested the meeting place, it indicated she doesn't fully trust them. She was quick to suggest before he could even say anything. She wanted to see him face to face to make sure everything wasn't fake. But the fact she called them showed that she was at least interested. "How about tomorrow, Friday evening?"

The wielder sighed. _"I have to be at school by noon... We're moving to the dorms tomorrow... How about morning? Or we can meet at Saturday if you want?"_

"Tomorrow morning is fine. I don't want to bother your time over the weekend. You would be busy with moving to the dorm as well, correct?"

" _Oh yeah, thanks for understanding, Mr. Chisaki!"_

"I look forward to our meeting tomorrow, Ms. Leonhart."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ienzo placed his cup of coffee down.

It was around ten in the morning at the City of Heroes, half an hour after Hikari dragged him out of Radiant Garden. He was genuinely surprised to see Hikari up in the morning, dressed and ready. He was more surprised when she told him to come back with her to the current world she was staying at. He joked that she needed him to bail her out of something—to which she strongly declined and feel offended.

' _It's been 10 minutes.'_ Ienzo raised his left hand, looking at the time displayed on his watch. Hikari told him to wait while she went back to the first floor to order something again. She also told him to bring his laptop and a few other things—to which he complied without exactly asking why she needed it in the first place. Honestly, he didn't know the exact reason Hikari took him to the City of Heroes.

"—not at all! I just got here as well."

The young man turned his head to look at the stairs when he heard Hikari's voice. He quickly averted his gaze when he saw two men coming up the stairs behind her. They sat on the table at the corner—the table right beside his. _Coincidentally_ , it was the only table left to fit for three people.

Ienzo began to connect the dots.

Who were they? Why did Hikari acted as if she doesn't know him— _Of course_.

He placed on the earphones Hikari purposefully left on the table. He didn't turn any music on as he pretended to work on his laptop instead.

"But there's so many people here... it's usually so quiet." Hikari said as she glanced around, placing her tray on the table. She made sure not to make any eye contact with him.

The man smiled—though it was hidden because of his black mask. "It can't be helped." he said. Short dark hair and gold-colored eyes. The man wore a simple black button-up shirt paired with black trousers and white gloves.

"Just to be sure, have you told anyone about this?" the man sitting beside the first one asked. Light-colored hair and brown eyes. He wore a black bowler hat and a pair of glasses.

"Not at all—" Hikari answered. She left her mouth open before her expression turned to a frown, giving the man with the glasses her stink-eye look. She pointed her finger accusingly at him, "Did you just used your quirk on me _again_?"

' _Again?'_ Ienzo thought, keeping his expression neutral.

The bespectacled man chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I apologize, but we're very serious when it comes to this."

"But I'm glad you're a trustworthy person, Ms. Leonhart." the man with the mask continued, nodding in affirmation. "It's very rare to find people who are good at keeping secrets."

Hikari sighed a little. "I guess it's understandable if it comes to this... but you can call me Hikari! Just Hikari is fine." she crossed her arms on the table and leaned slightly forward. "And I'm the best secret-keeper around! You can trust this gal!" she pointed her thumb to herself with a proud look.

The masked man chuckled. "That I'm sure of." he didn't touch his coffee, leaving it on the table. "How is the process of moving to the dorms? I read from the news it was a pretty sudden decision." he asked, starting and idle conversation.

The brunette slumped into her seat. "Ughhhh it's a bit tiring to be honest." she said honestly. Ienzo could tell, she mentioned it before about moving into the dorms. They figured the only way UA would give her some freedom is to let her stay in the dorms. And when time comes, she would have to make an excuse to leave campus. "UA thought with the recent villain activities going around, it's best for the student to stay within campus grounds where the teachers can keep an eye out." she told them.

Hikari didn't tell them anything out of what was written in the news. She didn't give them new information regarding the dorms or UA.

"I suppose that's a rational thing to do," the bespectacled man nodded his head in agreement. "We don't know what the villains might be up to next."

"Yeah... I kinda think that it's my fault for causing UA so much trouble..." Hikari looked down to her drink, a worried look across her features. "The number of villain activity seems to rise up since they caught wind of a... _wielder_." she kept her voice low for the last part.

Ienzo's fingers twitched, stopping his finger from typing. He almost broke out of character. He was taken aback to hear Hikari reveal her identity to strangers. He reached his hand out to grab his class, dread building up by the passing second.

"I suppose... The information regarding a wielder has been circulating everywhere and neither are good." The masked man spoke, crossing his hands on the table. "My father thought otherwise. He wanted peace. He believed wielders hold no harm against society. I want to continue his will and make his dream come true."

Ienzo held himself back. He could literally taste the lies. _'What...?'_

Hikari smiled.

"That's why I'm really want to help you make the world a better and safer place for everyone to live in!" the keyblade wielder said happily, raising her chin up to look at the masked man. "To be honest, I didn't really trust you at first. I didn't know you at all, but now that I've met you in person, I can tell you're a nice dude!"

"Is that so?" the masked man laughed a little. "Tell me, are there others?"

Ienzo prayed Hikari wouldn't say anything.

The brunette hummed. "No... We went our own separate ways." she knew the masked man was just fishing for information regarding wielders. They must've thought she was stupid to just blurt everything out, but with the bespectacled man's quirk, she was bound to spill the truth one way or another. She just has to find another way around his quirk. "I'm the only remaining wielder around here sadly."

True, but not exactly the truth.

"I see... Please do rely the information if they're interested." the masked man gave a nod.

Hikari gave a nod and a salute. "Aye, aye~!" she decided to ask, "Oh, am I the first to join?" she pointed her finger to herself.

"Yes." the masked man answered. "Don't worry, you'll feel right at home. My subordinates are all very understanding and kind."

The brunette nodded. "That's a relief! I won't be able to go out as often, but I'll help out as much as I can." she took out her gummiphone, shaking it left and right. "You can call me anytime using the same number. Just... not while I'm in class." she joked, laughing a little.

They shared a laugh. "Of course."

They stood up and exchanged handshakes. "Thank you so much for taking your time to see me, Mr. Chisaki, Mr. Nemoto." Hikari smiled, finally saying their names for Ienzo to hear. "I'll do my best to help you guys from now on!"

Mr. Chisaki gave a close-eyed smile. "Thank you, Hikari. I look forward to working with you as well." they gathered their things and took their left over drinks home. "Would you like us to drive you home?" he kindly offered.

Hikari shook her head. "It's okay! I have to head on over to UA after this." she politely declined. "Thanks though!"

They finally left the café.

Ienzo sighed deeply as he took off the earphones.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but feel tense throughout the whole conversation. Judging from Hikari's words, the bespectacled man—Mr. Nemoto's quirk could force a truth out of someone. She was smart not to invite Riku to the conversation. What she said was true, but not completely the truth.

It was like a conversation of lies from both parties.

Bzzt

Bzzt

 _Hikari_  
 _sent a location_  
 _Meet me outside the accessory shop._

Ienzo tidied his belongings, careful not to leave anything behind.

Just four shops down from the café, his brown-haired friend was there waiting for him. She smiled as he approached, a smirk across his own lips.

"Well, well," the steel-blue-haired man couldn't hide his tone and expression. The two of them continued on their way through the shopping district, walking side by side. "I'm impressed. I think this was the first time you've thought of a plan on your own." he praised, shifting the strap on his shoulder to a better position.

"I've thought of many amazing and brilliant ideas!" Hikari stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe you should've listened to my ideas more." she joked.

"But to be honest, I was scared for you through the whole conversation." The young man sighed as he rubbed his temples, recalling the feeling of anxiety and tension. "Though his words are comforting, that man seems off."

"I guess... I thought the whole idea of a group in this place who knew a history of wielders are suspicious." Hikari hummed, crossing her arms in thought. At first glance, she thought Chisaki was a nice man. But true to Ienzo's words, something felt off with the man. He didn't even touch the coffee he bought while Nemoto did. "I'm just glad you caught on quick and went along." she sighed in relief.

Ienzo nodded. "I'm not suited for combat," he glanced to look at the girl before they walked through an alley—between two shops at the end of the shopping district. "My powers might not be as equal when I was a Nobody, but I can support you if needed."

The brunette grinned. "Thanks!"

"Asking Mr. Aizawa or even Mr. Tsukauchi would just lead to Mr. Chisaki recognizing them as heroes or the police..." The keyblade wielder looked around before pulling out her star shard. She held onto it tightly and turned to look at Ienzo. "And asking Riku... Mr. Nemoto might use his quirk and I might've revealed Riku then and there." She raised her hand, offering it for Ienzo to hold.

Ienzo gave her a smile as he held her hand.

In a blink of an eye, the star shard took them to the sky.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

UA, 13:15 PM

Hikari stood at the back of the line—right behind Yaoyorozu. There was an odd number with class A's student, so she stood out the most since all classes from all departments have an equal number of 20 students in each class.

Before going to the dorms, all students were gathered together at the field for a quick word from the principal. To be truthfully honest, Hikari wasn't actually paying attention to the speech.

After taking Ienzo back to Radiant Garden, she visited the committee first and went back to the City of Heroes just in time for the briefing. Ienzo had told her to leave the rest to him and he would discuss it with Riku. They agreed to call each other later on, to discuss about it further.

"Leonhart?" Yaoyorozu patted Hikari's shoulder, stopping her trail of thoughts. The brunette blinked and looked around. Before she even knew it, it was their class' turn to exit the field. "Is everything alright? You were spacing out." She asked, tilting her head curiously.

Hikari smiled at her. "Sorry! Must've been the weather. It's such a good and sunny day." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Talk about keeping your head in the clouds." Mineta sniggered, walking in front of the two girls with Kaminari beside him. "But then again, you were always daydreaming in class—so it's not a surprise." He shrugged his shoulder.

The brunette pouted at her classmate, but couldn't deny his words.

Ashido giggled. "Could it be? You're thinking of someone?" She suggested, nudging her elbow teasingly on the brunette's arm. "Who is it? Is there someone else we should know about?" She teased.

"Nope." Hikari answered, popping the p.

The class of 1-A students gathered just outside the building to their new home, the Heights Alliance. The dorms were built within three days. The establishment of the dorms was meant to protect and allow the teachers to keep a close surveillance to the students.

"Let's get inside and I'll explain the room assignments." Aizawa turned on his heels, walking straight to the doors with his hand in his pocket, the other holding a folder. His students followed suit. Everything was left the same as the first time he gave the parents and students a tour of the dorm's facilities. "I'm sure all of you have read the rules, but I'll summarized it again in case you forgot."

Hikari felt that was directed at her and Kaminari as they both exchanged sheepish looks.

Aizawa held up a finger. "You're allowed to leave campus grounds, but only after you told me where you're going and what you're doing." They all nodded their head. It was a simple rule, but for Hikari it was quite difficult to follow.

The man raised his second finger, explaining the second rule. "Curfew is at 9 PM sharp and by 11 PM it's lights-out for everyone. I expect all of you to be within this building by that time and not loitering around other classes' dorms. I would be checking, so don't push your luck." He narrowed his eyes at Mineta who look offended at the mistrust.

He looked around, glancing at each of his students. "There are many other rules, but these two are probably the easiest to break. I expect all of you to remember and remind each other of this rule." He said and they all replied with a 'yes, sir.' "If you have any trouble adjusting or anything, feel free to consult me or any other teacher you're comfortable with."

"Without further ado, let's get into the room assignments." The pro hero pulled out a paper from a clear folder. He began to list each of the students' names who were going to live within the same floor. He then went over to the wall and stick the paper there for the student to see. "There's a name plate right beside your door, but if you want to see the layout for yourselves, be my guess." He lazily explained.

All of the students huddled together to look at the layout, whispering excitedly.

"Today's set aside for settling in. Dinner should be ready in the common area by 6 PM." Aizawa said and they all turned around to face him again. "Until then, dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

Hikari hummed when she saw the room arrangements. Her room was on the third floor, the third room from the elevator. Her floormates were Jirou and Hagakure. It was her first time staying in a dorm—to say that she wasn't excited was lying. Back at Destiny Islands, her school was just a walking distance from home.

"I'll leave all of you to unpack. If you need me, I'll be at the teacher's dorm." Aizawa jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door.

The keyblade wielder glanced to look at the man. Other than All Might, Aizawa might be the next person Hikari would ask for help. Ienzo thought it would be a good idea to give her homeroom teacher a brief explanation about what's going on, but Hikari didn't have the guts to face Aizawa's wrath just yet. The man was known for rejecting when something irrational came. The story of wielders and Heartless were something really hard to believe. Mysterious and mythical, and no solid proof without actually showing it face to face. It was a miracle the number one hero believed her—but that was probably because he has a grasp of the base.

' _Maybe... later on tonight.'_ Hikari smiled as she went inside the elevator with Jirou and Hagakure.

"This is so exciting!" Hagakure chirped as Jirou pressed the button to the third floor.

"Can't argue with that." Jirou replied.

"Hey, can I see your rooms when we finished?" Hagakure asked, practically beaming with excitement and joy.

Hikari gave a nod. "I don't see why not." She laughed. They each went to their room, but before they went inside, they looked at each other, smiles on their faces. "See you girls in a few hours!" She waved her hand at them and they each replied to her.

The brunette sighed behind the closed door. She stared at the room. There were two boxes and a suitcase in the middle of the room. The room already has a bed, a desk and a chair. She just has to provide the beddings and other personal stuff she wanted to bring.

She changed into something more comfortable to move around with while unpacking.

The brunette didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with. She was just staying for a short time in the City of Heroes, so she didn't think to bring any of her belongings to said world. The stuff she brought for the dorm were mostly the books she bought to learn more about the world.

Within the first hour, she was already finished arranging her stuff into the new room.

She sat on the chair, dawning in silence.

' _What to do now?'_ She wondered, opening her phone. Her friends would probably be busy doing their own things around this hour. She opened Ienzo's chat when there were a few notifications. She typed a quick reply when he asked how she was adjusting to the new environment. _'Just finished unpacking and got nothing to do. Have you told Riku yet?'_

Right after she replied, there was an incoming call from Ienzo.

" _Hey,"_ Riku was the first to greet her.

"Riku! You're back at Radiant Garden?" Hikari asked the obvious.

Riku smiled in return and gave a nod. _"I heard everything from Ienzo."_ He said and exchanged looks with the young man standing behind him. _"I would like to congratulate you on your first step to being a wise adult."_

Hikari gave him an annoyed look. "Oh haha, very funny. Thanks."

The two young men chuckled at her reaction. _"Put all jokes aside, we're proud of you."_

"Thanks." The brunette replied. She knew they didn't mean harm in their jokes. "Did you find anything about Mr. Chisaki or Mr. Nemoto?" She asked.

" _Not yet, but we'll keep you updated on that part."_

" _Have you told your teacher yet?"_

Hikari cleared her throat. "Not yet, but I will." There were only Principal Nezu, Aizawa and Tsukuauchi on the list. As for Nighteye and Hawks, Riku though it wasn't time to tell other heroes just yet. But Hikari wanted to ask the teachers' opinions first—especially All Might about telling his ex-sidekick and the young pro hero.

Riku nodded. _"Tell us how it went."_

"Right." The brunette let a yawn escaped her lips. She didn't realize how tired she was until after everything was settled in. She woke up early to prepare and then pick up Ienzo. "I think I'm gonna take a nap first. I'll talk to you guys later?" She rubbed her eyes, smiling at them both.

"Yeah, have a nice nap, Captain Snooze."

"See you later, _Riku,_ Ienzo."

" _What? No cool comebacks?"_

"Good night, Quiz Queen."

Hikari ended the call and went over to bed. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

The League of Villains. The Heartless. Chisaki's mysterious group.

There was a lot going in her mind.

Before she even knew it, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The brunette woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Hikari~! Hikari~!"

' _Tooru?'_ Hikari groaned, sitting up as she tried to rub the sleepiness away. She looked over to the alarm clock. It was already six past five. She dragged her feet across the room and to the door, opening it to see Jirou and Hagakure. "Hey." She greeted sleepily with a yawn.

Hagakure cooed. "Awww! You have a cute bedhead!" She giggled behind her hands. She turned Hikari around and tied the girl's messy hair into a low ponytail with the scrunchie on her wrist.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Jirou raised an eyebrow as she stared at Hikari's tight-shut eyes.

"Nope." Hikari grinned, blinking a few times.

The three girls head on over to the first floor, meeting with Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu in the elevator. Dinner was made by Lunch Rush and delivered by the robots to each of the dorms. Everyone was eating happily and chatting with each other.

' _They seem to be adjusting just fine.'_ Hikari smiled, cutting a piece of the salmon to eat.

"Hey, hey, how about we have a peek of each other's rooms?" Ashido said loudly, standing up from her seat. There was a chorus of agreement, though some seems to decline the event. "It's settled! We'll do it after dinner!"

"Hah? Why should I show you all my room?" Bakugou snapped, glaring at the pink-skinned girl.

Ashido pouted at him. "C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Fun my ass!"

"What? Scared that we might think your room looks weird?" Hikari snorted, a teasing look across her face. She leaned back just a little to look at the fuming blond from the table on her left. "C'mon, Bakugou, we won't judge. Promise." She passed him a look before going back to eat as if the sight of Bakugou glaring didn't faze her at all.

Bakugou slammed his hand on the table, shaking everyone's plates. "Fine! I'll join this stupid contest out of spite, you fucking extra!"

"A contest you say?"

"Sound interesting!"

"Then it's only fair if the girls show their rooms too!"

"Stop thinking perverted things, Mineta."

"Let's do it! Let's have a contest on who's the best interior designer in class!"

As planned, right after dinner, they began their King of Rooms contest. Starting with the boys from the second floor.

Aoyama insisted that he should be the first. The room was blinding, filled with mirrors and sparkly things. The next was Midoriya—whose room was filled with All Might merchandise. Tokoyami didn't want to show his room, but after some forcing from Ashido and Hagakure, the boy finally let them in.

"Whoa! It's so dark and creepy!"

Tokoyami's eye twitched. "...get out."

"Is that a real sword?! Cool!"

Hagakure pointed to the picture taped on the wall. "Awww! How cute! Hikari come over here!" The brunette head on over to the table, looking over to the picture her invincible friend was pointing at. Tokoyami stiffened, but didn't stop everyone from looking, probably because he was too irritated. "It's a picture of you guys and Hawks! That's super adorable!" She squealed along with the other girls.

Hikari turned to look at Tokoyami. "I hung the same picture too! Looks like that day was important to the both of us, huh?" She grinned, crossing her hands behind her neck.

The bird boy looked away.

"Next one on this floor is—"

"C'mon in girls. I got something special to show you."

Everyone ignored the grape boy. "Next floor it is!"

They continued to look through each of everyone's rooms. Until it was Bakugou's turn...

"Here is it, you extras!" Bakugou slammed open his door, showing everyone his room. It was normal to say the least. There were a few posters hang here and there. It was overall a nice room. "Satisfied? Now get out!" He shoved everyone outside his room.

"Thanks, Bakugou!" Hikari beamed with a laugh.

"What's with that face, huh?" Bakugou growled, feeling irritated at the expression the brunette was giving him. It was a mixture of annoying and smug.

They continue to proceed with the showcase of their rooms. Out of the boys, Todoroki seemed to shock everyone the most with his completely renovated Japanese-styled room.

It was time for the girls.

Jirou's room was filled with instruments and they bet she has each one from the letter a to z. Hagakure was a cute girlie-styled room, filled with stuffed toys and pink frilly laces. The last one on the third floor was Hikari's.

"Well... there's not much to see." Hikari opened her door and walking inside the room, allowing everyone to see her interior. There was nothing. It wasn't like Shoji's room, but it was just... empty.

"I didn't expect you to be a minimalist too, Leonhart." Shoji hummed, looking around.

"Right..." Hikari laughed nervously. Back at Destiny Islands, her room was filled with knickknacks. There wasn't any point in bringing any of her stuff to another world if she wasn't planning on staying forever.

"I kinda expected your room to be like Kaminari's."

"Is that in a good way or...?"

"Aw, c'mon, Jirou!"

"You have zero taste, extra." Bakugou commented, looking at the room. One glance and he was out of the room.

Everyone else started to leave the room for the next.

Midoriya glanced to look on top of the drawer. There was a camera on top of it. Beside it was a cork board with many pictured tacked. There was the same picture he saw at Tokoyami's room—the one with Hawks at Zoo Dreamland. Another was Hikari with someone who appears to be her brother. The next one was a class picture of Class 1-A and a few polaroid-styled selfies with their classmates. Beside it was a picture of a baseball team with her in it. All these pictures, but neither of them was a picture of her and her parents.

"...You like baseball?" Midoriya decided to ask. He wanted to ask about her family, but he didn't want to sound nosy.

"I do!" Hikari answered excitedly. "I was in a team called Destiny's Phoenix and we were the best in town!" She boasted. She loved her baseball team and wished she could go back to do one last game with all of them.

"I see! Is this your brother? You two looked alike! Almost like twins!" Midoriya smiled.

"We're about one and a half year apart." Hikari returned the smile as she looked at the picture. She couldn't show much about the picture of the committee or her family. They could figure out Aerith and Leon weren't her parents in a heartbeat when they see the pictures. "He's working under a gourmet chef now."

"At the age of seventeen? That's incredible!"

Sora was actually eighteen and Hikari was turning seventeen in a few months. But due to the enrollment, Hikari lied about her age to be put in with the first years instead of the second year to have a basic grasp of the world.

"He is!"

They all continued with the room presentation. The rest of the girls' room fit their personality. Ashido's was pink with many patterns. Uraraka's was a simple one with a few stuffed animals here and there. Asui's was green filled with many frog themed stuff. Finally, Yaoyorozu's looked grand and luxurious.

In the end, the winner was Satou because of his five-star worthy cake.

"This contest is rigged." Bakugou scoffed.

"But you gotta admit, Satou's cake was amazing." Hikari cheekily retorted. Everyone loved Satou's cake, even hygiene freak Bakugou.

"Cavity is all you idiots going to get." Bakugou turned around, leaving the common area to go back to his room.

The rest of class A head back to their rooms or take a quick shower before curfew. It was exactly at 9 PM when Aizawa came to check on the students who were all lounging at the common area. Everyone was there except for Bakugou.

"Oh, Bakugou said he was tired, so he went to bed at eight." Kirishima informed.

Aizawa nodded his head. "Thanks for the information." He turned to look at his students again. "I see you're all adjusting just fine. Lights out at 11 PM. If I find you still loitering around—" his eyes flashed bright red for a moment.

"Understood, sir!" They replied in unison.

Just when Aizawa was about to leave, Hikari stood up from the sofa, surprising Asui and Uraraka who were sitting on each side of her.

"Mr. Aizawa, sir!" Hikari called out to the tired-looking man. Said man stopped to look at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. She walked closer to him, trying her best not to look nervous or suspicious. "There's something I want to consult about..." she rubbed the back of her neck, staring at the floor instead.

"Something wrong?" Aizawa asked.

"Ah, well..." Hikari averted her gaze to look at her classmates who looked either confused or worried.

Uraraka asked, voice laced with concern. "What's the matter, Hikari?"

"Don't worry! It just a matter of my... visa." Hikari lamely said. Her reason was stupid, but it was the only thing she can come up with without making her friends that worried.

Kirishima hummed. "Man... that's tough even for half, huh?"

"Yeah... it's complicated." Hikari replied with a nervous laugh.

Aizawa sighed. "We'll discuss it outside then."

"Thank you, sir!"

Once Hikari closed the door behind her, she sighed softly.

Aizawa on the other hand didn't bother to correct her or anything. He knew her visa excuse was just a lie.

"Let's meet up with the others." Hikari said as she walked down the set of stairs. The area wasn't noisy. The night was filled with the sound of crickets chirping. The path to the center fountain was illuminated with lights, making it easy to navigate their way. "I've asked Mr. Might to give a brief explanation to Principal Nezu about this, so I guess it's my turn to explain it."

Aizawa stayed quiet as he followed the brunette. The situation was leading him to something that might be a reveal about a secret they already knew. But All Might? What does the number one hero have anything to do with it?

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret and try to lie myself out of it all the time. I didn't mean to hide it, but each time, it gets harder and harder to tell you the truth."

The pro hero let her continue. He couldn't see her expression, but from her tone, he could tell that she felt guilty and regretted the lies she told.

The wielder stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm a keyblade wielder and one of the members of the Guardians of Light."

Why now? Of all times why tell him _now_?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

SilverStar56: XD another Problem Child to take care of! Thank you so much!

SnowAssassin217: that's correct! Hikari won't bring anyone in the CIty of Heroes out of their world unless necessary (this is one rule she's not going to break since Yen Sid can be kinda scary lol) but there would be more scenes between HIkari and class A! Along with the other kids. I've played KH3 and am waiting for the DLC lol.

Guest: I have something extra special planned ; ) wink wink

MetalQueen: Let's find out in this chapter!

Ironman forever: she did haha

7: yup!

AmericanNidiot: Lol all the problem kids gathered in one.

Wicken25: lol

Snickering Fox: Aye!

Pabs117: Most definitely! What's a KH crossover without Heartless? Either those two options lol

DragonBlade00: Lololol I forgot to edit the chapter, but let's just go with the Guardiand of Light for now

DyingofFeels: Thank you! For this AU, I did replace Kairi. Since Kairi is the Princess of Heart. I just thought because they need to protect the princesses from being used to make the X-blade, why give one of them so openly in battle? Of course, I'm all in for Kairi to kick ass and use the keyblade, but for now, Hikari used to be one of the seven haha

Gamelover41592: let's find out in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24  
The keyblade wielder

"I'm a keyblade wielder and a member of the Guardians of Light."

Aizawa stared at his student with a straight face. The usual carefree smile on his student's face was gone and replaced with a serious look. It didn't come too much of a shock to him. He knew this was coming. From witnesses, he knew she was a wielder.

The wind blew softly as they both stood in silence, staring at each other.

Hikari stood there awkwardly, waiting for his response. Her homeroom teacher wasn't very expressive, but she expected some sort of reply. She averted her gaze elsewhere when the silence continued.

' _Maybe he's waiting for me to continue?'_ The brunette thought as she cleared her throat. She decided to just continue with her explanation instead of waiting for a response. "I've been meaning to tell you since the USJ incident, but I decided to hold it off a little longer. Then... when the video of the Hero Killer looking for a wielder was posted, I thought it was a bad timing to say anything."

Aizawa sighed. "I can understand why..." he finally replied. After the video was posted online, the topic became a popular discussion. He understood why Hikari decided to stay quiet after the Hero Killer. The online discussion must've scared her off from telling him or anyone. Though he couldn't understand one thing and he decided to ask about it. "What's All Might's relation with this?"

Hikari's lips formed an 'O'. "Oh! All Might found out about it by accident." She gave an unsure laugh, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I couldn't help but tell him the truth first and we both agreed to keep it a secret. Sorry..." she apologized.

"I see." Aizawa didn't pressed further for a story. "I'm guessing what you saw at Gunkanjima was what lead you to this decision?" He raised an eyebrow when his student didn't answer immediately.

The brunette looked down, a guilty look across her face. "Not exactly..." She trailed off. "I'll explain that later. It's a bit complicated."

Aizawa agreed to it.

"Mr. Aizawa, what do you think of me being a wielder? What do you think of wielders?"

The pro hero took his hands out from his pockets.

"I don't believe in myths. Until there is solid proof, I won't conclude from rumors." Aizawa said, his eyebrows furrowed down. The man heard a lot from those around him about wielders—about Hikari being one. It wasn't until the encounter with Stain that he started to think about wielders and the stories from Nighteye and Hawks that made him consider, myths aren't just myths. "You're my student. I can say that you're nothing like what people think wielders are, but words have to be accompanied by solid proof. I want to see it with my own eyes." He raised his finger, tapping it bellow his left eye.

The wielder blinked owlishly. She took it that he wanted to see her keyblade. She raised her arm, reaching her hand out towards her teacher. Light gathered in her palm and it began to form into a shape of a sword. In a burst of light, a white sword appeared.

It didn't look anything like a key. He could understand why that villain—Snake didn't recognize it at first glance.

Hikari moved the keyblade around. "It looks more like a sword if it wasn't for the teeth part." She showed the teeth to her teacher, placing her hand over the points and the star. "Is this enough proof?" She grinned, summoning the keyblade away.

"...I suppose for now." The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there anything else you need to tell me before we meet with the others?" He asked.

Hikari hummed, placing her hand on her chin. "There's a lot to tell, but tonight... I just want to let you know I'm a wielder."

"You haven't thought this through?"

"I did! I just want to know how you'll react," Hikari huffed, puffing her cheeks out childishly. She continued to walk and her teacher followed from behind. "But mostly because it's going to take a lot of time to explain and I don't want to bother anyone this late with a headache." She admitted. The discussion was going to be long and hard to process.

Aizawa didn't reply. Truth be told, he was already feeling a headache coming.

"I know Sir and Hawks have already figured out the same thing, but aside from Mr. Tsukauchi, please don't tell anyone yet." Hikari glanced over her shoulder to look at the man who seemed a bit surprised.

She chooses to tell her teacher and Tsukauchi in hopes they would be able to secretly help her investigate. She could discuss the matter with her teachers within school grounds—without the need of phone calls, risking the chances of eavesdroppers.

Nighteye worked closely with the police, but being the ex-sidekick to the number one hero made him stood out. Hawks on the other hand, stood out from the very start. His range on intel and information gathering were amazing, but it would just be suspicious if the number three hero suddenly returned to Musutafu after going back to Fukuoka not even a week ago.

Either way, Chisaki would've noticed something if either of the two pros started to show up around her outside the internship.

"I think they're capable of keeping secrets. I know they aren't just called pro heroes for nothing. They're strong and very reliable, but for now I think I would like to just keep this between us." Hikari decided. It wasn't that she didn't trust Hawks or Nighteye. "The less pro heroes, the better."

Aizawa stared at the brunette. "Leonhart, what have you gotten yourself into?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she was a magnet for trouble, but the way she was explaining the situation made it seem like she committed a big crime.

"You said it like I committed a murder or something!" Hikari turned to look at her teacher sharply, feigning a hurt expression across her face.

"Well, did you?"

"No!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Good evening, Aizawa, Leonhart!" A high and squeaky voice greeted. A mouse and a tall lanky man were there, waiting for them at the center fountain. "I've heard a brief explanation from All Might. Thank you for deciding to tell us."

Hikari gave a nod and a smile, completely forgetting Aizawa was making fun of her a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry I kept it to myself all this time, sir."

Principal Nezu shook his head. "No, no! It's understandable! I know it must be hard as well to come to the decision to tell us." He said. Truthfully, he was surprised when All Might asked a moment of his time out of the blue. He was told the reason why the girl hid her true identity from others, but other than that and the girl wanting to see him, he wasn't told anything else. "Should we set up a date we all agree?"

All Might pulled out his red phone, giving a reassuring smile to the girl. "I would be the one informing Tsukauchi, so don't worry about that part, Young Leonhart."

"Thank you!" Hikari bowed her head at them both, smiling.

"How does tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon sound?" Principal Nezu suggested.

"I don't mind... but is it alright to discuss this on your day-off?" Hikari asked, averting her gaze to look at the teachers. She knew most people don't want to be bothered in the weekend. "What we discuss might bring another headache to worry about." she laughed jokingly.

Aizawa heaved out a sigh. "Might as well go on with it. You're already making us very anxious with the way you're wording it." he told her.

The brunette gave him an apologetic look.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 2 PM."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This taste so good!"

"As expected of Lunch Rush!"

Midoriya smiled at the next table making the ruckus because of Lunch Rush's delicious food. He woke up early for a morning jog and found Iida getting ready for a jog as well. They decided to do their jog together while chatting idly about their new dorm.

It was now lunch time. Some of his classmates overslept through the morning, since only half of his class showed up for breakfast. A few of his friends seemed to just got out of bed, judging from their bedheads. He glanced to look at the girl sitting across from him. Leonhart was dressed differently. It was a Saturday and yet she was wearing the school uniform.

"Ehhhh?! So, you have to take care of it today?" Uraraka exclaimed in surprise, her chopstick and bowl held in place. She put the food pinched between her chopstick in her mouth as Leonhart gave a nod.

"Well... It can't be helped." Leonhart laughed before she slurped the miso soup. She placed the soup bowl down before continuing where she left off. "But at least my mom's going to help me take care of it." she said.

"Say 'hi' to your beautiful mom for me, Leonhart~" Mineta whistled from the other table, earning a shove from Sero.

Leonhart ignored Mineta's comment and just continued to finish her meal.

Midoriya gave a sympathetic smile. "It must be really hard..." he was surprised when Leonhart suddenly asked their teacher for consultation. He thought that she was having trouble adjusting to the new dorm life. She was an easygoing person who was very friendly and outgoing—adjusting to a new environment won't be hard for people with a personality like her. "I hope you can sort it out soon."

"Thanks, Midoriya!" Leonhart smiled at the green-haired boy.

Iida pushed his glasses up. "What time do you have to leave?"

"I have to meet up with my mom at the station by 2 O'clock."

The bespectacled young man blinked. "Isn't that in thirty minutes?"

Leonhart opened her phone and gasped. "You're right!" she quickly finished her lunch and clapped her hand together, thanking for the meal. She picked up her tray and stood up. "Thanks for reminding me, Class Rep!" she placed the tray away and went back to the table picked up her backpack.

"No problem! Don't be late!" Iida chided like a mother.

Midoriya quickly stopped the brunette from leaving. "Ah, Leonhart! Your phone!" he picked the phone up from the table, jogging to catch up with the brunette who was already putting her shoes on by the genkan. "Careful on your way." he smiled, holding the phone for the girl to take.

Leonhart took the phone, giving a two-finger salute to the boy. "Thanks, Midoriya! I'm off now!"

A few of his classmates replied with a 'have a save trip' before the door closed with a soft click.

The green-haired boy stood there, staring at the closed door for a good second before walking back towards the dining room.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head at Midoriya's concerned look.

Midoriya shook his head as he took a seat. "N—Nothing at all!" he laughed nervously and continued to eat his meal. He couldn't help but feel something was odd with Leonhart's reason. It was probably him overthinking, but he can't help to think about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Hikari walked towards the UA building in a slow and steady pace. She was going to be half an hour early to the meeting, but if she didn't leave at least thirty minutes before, her classmates would think she was lying. Technically, she was lying about her visa problem. She didn't want to lie about it, but it was necessary to cover her activity for the day.

The school building was particularly empty, minus the cleaning robots roaming the hallways.

As scheduled, the meeting would be at 2 O'clock. Principal Nezu told her the room they would be using was going be on the seventh floor, room 701.

"Young Leonhart!" Said brunette turned around to see All Might walking towards her. The man greeted her with a smile and a wave of his hand. "You're rather early."

"Yeahhh, I had to leave early if I don't want my friends to find out I'm lying." Hikari rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The two of them walked together across the hallway, their heels clicking against the floor. "I'm glad you decided to join! There's a few missing links I want to add." she said, glancing to look at the man beside her.

All Might blinked. "Is that so?" he held the door to the elevator and let the brunette in first. He pushed the button and the door closed.

The brunette nodded. "Uh-huh!"

The elevator dinged when they reached the seventh floor. The door hissed open and they were greeted with a view of the school's ground. They stopped by the window, glancing down to look at the dorms.

"How are you adjusting to the dorms, Young Leonhart?" All Might asked, trying to start a conversation to ease the mood. The brunette was quieter, he could sense that she was rather nervous since her hand gripping the strap to her backpack was turning white.

Hikari hummed. "It's a nice change... I was always going around, so staying at one place without moving is nice." she answered honestly.

The blond man looked at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm guessing it's related to your role as a wielder?"

"Yup." Hikari answered with a nod of her head. "My parents insisted to help, but I don't want to involve them in any of this so, I told them keeping a secret is enough to help. You won't believe how mad my mom was when I told her that!"

All Might smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Your mother was just worried for you. It's normal for a parent to worry about their child."

"I know, I know."

"You're here." A voice drawled. Both All Might and Hikari turned to look at the other pro hero approaching them. Aizawa looked as if he didn't sleep at all. He always had the same tired look 24/7, but this time he looks more tired than usual.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Aiza—woah! You look so tired! Did you even sleep at all, sir?" Hikari took a step back at the look Aizawa was giving her. "I'll... take that as a no." She moved her weight to her left leg, tapping her right shoe against the floor.

"If you're already here, let's not waste time." The black-haired man turned on his heels, walking down the hallway to lead the way to the meeting room.

"Mr. Aizawa is... extremely snappy today..." Hikari blurted out, pouting at her homeroom teacher's back.

All Might chuckled nervously. "Don't take it seriously. I'm sure Aizawa is just worried, Young Leonhart." He leaned down slightly to whisper to the girl as they walked behind the tired looking man. "What you said to me kept me up through the whole night. It's not something easy to accept, especially to pros." He said.

"I'm kinda worried... I haven't even told him anything yet." Hikari glanced to look at the man, frowning.

The meeting room was small and had a cozy feeling because of the window showing the bright blue sky. There were two sofas and an extra chair along with a low coffee table in the middle. The principal and the detective were already inside the room. They turned their head when they noticed Aizawa bringing All Might and Hikari inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Leonhart." Tsukauchi stood up from his seat, greeting the brunette with a hand shake.

Hikari greeted the man back.

They all sat down in silence.

The brunette sat beside her the number one hero while Tsukauchi and Aizawa sat on the other sofa. The principal himself took the single chair.

"So... uh... I'm a keyblade wielder." Hikari coughed into her fist, breaking the silence. The people who hasn't heard the confession were the principal and the detective. She thought they wanted to hear it from herself. "I'm sorry I kept it this long from all of you." she apologized with a bow of her head.

Tsukauchi didn't seem bothered by the fact she kept the secret. "Don't apologize, Ms. Leonhart. I understand it must be a difficult decision to tell a secret this big." he folded his hands, a patient smile on his lips.

"Indeed." The principal agreed.

Hikari raised her head, smiling a little. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Let's start with being a wielder." Tsukauchi began. "What is exactly a wielder?"

The brunette hummed in thought. "Like the title, a keyblade wielder is someone who wields a keyblade. Our role is to keep balance between the light and darkness and of course protect the Seven Princesses of Hearts."

All Might blinked, "The Seven Princesses of Heart?" the girl hasn't even started to explain the war and yet there was already new information for him.

"This seems like a thing that could only be in video games." Aizawa commented. Not even five minutes in and it neither of it made any sense.

"The Seven Princesses of Heart are maidens with hearts pure of light and not a single bit of darkness within them. They don't have to be literally a _'princess'_ —it's just a term." the brunette continued. She tried her best not to mention anything about other worlds and hoped neither of the questions the heroes asked would make her lie in front of the human lie detector. "Whoever can gather them will be able to summon the Final Keyhole, giving said person access to Kingdom Hearts."

The number one hero nodded his head.

The brunette paused to breathe. "A few years ago, someone— _Ansem_ managed to gather the Princesses and opened the Final Keyhole." she could see the man sitting behind her stiffened. She smiled reassuringly, thinking back to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "But thankfully, a wielder and his friends managed to stop him."

"And the Seven Princesses?" Tsukauchi asked, his brows furrowed.

"They're alright. After the Final Keyhole was opened, they passed on the lights to hide them. So, now there's a new generation of Seven Pure Hearts." Hikari finished, thankful the explanation of the seven pure lights didn't stretch out. "Before we continue, I'm sorry, but I can't say any names concerning the pure lights or the other wielders." she apologized.

Tsukauchi shook his head, giving a smile. "It's alright. I understand." the man didn't take any memos, neither of the teachers did as well. "Which brings us to the next question, what is Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's a source of great power and wisdom." Hikari leaned back against her seat, a hand on her chin. "It was protected by its counterpart, the X-blade."

"This was a story from a long, long, long time ago... From the Age of Fairytales." The four adults recognized the term. It was mentioned by Viper once when they questioned him about the tattoo and he replied someone from the heroes' side—specifically Hikari—knew the old language. "There was an ancient Keyblade War where keyblade wielders fight for the light. The war took everything into darkness and the X-blade was shattered into twenty pieces, seven pure lights and thirteen pure darkness, and since then the 'true' Kingdom Hearts disappeared." she moved her hands around, making a disappearing motion.

The keyblade wielder paused for a moment, looking at the person sitting across from her who was too deep into the story.

She raised two fingers. "Around two years ago, Xehanort recreated the war in hopes to find out what comes after. He wanted to reset everything and bring balance back to the world."

She heard the gasps of surprise and shock.

"A war? _The_ Keyblade War?" Aizawa said in disbelief, his eyebrows knitted together. "That's impossible. If there was a _war_ , we would've known. The whole world would've known about something that big."

The keyblade wielder exhaled.

"It happened in a faraway land called the Keyblade Graveyard—somewhere very, very, very far from here. It's the same spot where the first Keyblade War took place." Hikari glanced to look at her homeroom teacher, watching the corner of his lips twitch up to a frown. "Pro heroes or not, we weren't allowed to involve anyone outside the Guardians."

"'We'?" Aizawa parroted, narrowing his eyes at the word. "As in..." he trailed off as his student gave him a smile, but her eyes showed something else. He turned to look at the man sitting beside him. "Tsukauchi—!"

Aizawa stopped himself when he saw the detective's expression. The man was remaining as still as a rock, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly open. He brought his hand up to cover the lower part of his face.

"It's... the truth." Tsukauchi said under his breath. He used his quirk through the whole conversation and he sensed no lies in the brunette's words. He couldn't really utter the words we wanted to say in his head. "How could anyone let a child go to a war?"

Hikari sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well... it's either us or they will use the Seven Princesses. The Seven Guardians of Light were destined to clash with the Thirteen Seeker of Darkness one way or another." she shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off easy. Both Tsukauchi and Aizawa reacted the same way All Might did when he heard about her and her friends being involved in the war. She glanced over to look at the principal who was silent throughout the meeting. "It's okay though! We stopped him. What's important now is to fix the mess he left behind." she flashed him a big grin, reassuring him.

All Might frowned. "You told me this twice already, but I can't help but say it's something that we shouldn't look past."

There was a moment of silence between them.

The keyblade wielder cleared her throat. "Well! That is the history of keyblade wielders." she clapped her hands together. "Should we move on to the Heartless?"

Aizawa's left eye twitched. "You seriously think we would drop this? There is a lot we need to discuss before moving on."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, tilting her head curiously. "Like what?"

"What do you mean 'like what'?" Aizawa didn't like how lightly his student was taking the situation. His hands curled up into fists as he tried his best to hold his emotions. "Who is responsible for letting kids fight in a war when us adults were left in the dark?"

"Aizawa—" All Might raised his hands to calm the man sitting across from him.

"It can't be helped. The number of wielders dropped down drastically ever since the first Keyblade War, almost to the brink of extinction." Hikari lamented, looking down to her hands. "Not to mention not just anyone can wield the keyblade. There's a lot of requirements, but one of the most importing thing is to have an exceptionally strong heart. And of course, a master to pass down the keyblade."

"Then who is your master?"

"I... can't say any names... Sorry."

"Aizawa, please calm down." Principal Nezu said to the teacher who clicked his tongue but stopped his interrogations. The mouse completely understood the pro hero's exasperation. He too was frustrated at himself for listening to a child go through a terrible experience while he couldn't do anything about it. "While I do agree with Aizawa's feelings about your master, let's move on for now, shall we?"

Hikari nodded. "Okay." She glanced to look at her homeroom teacher. Their eyes meet and she quickly averted her gaze to the mug on the table. Aizawa looked so angry and irritated. She knew it wasn't directed at her, but she doesn't want anyone to blame Mickey or Yen Sid for making her brother and her friends fight in the Keyblade War. They were the only ones—they had to do it.

It was their choice.

"The Heartless are what you call the Shadows. So, it isn't something exactly new." Hikari didn't know if she should continue at this point or not. They looked so stress after hearing the story. She waved her finger, flicking it upwards. A 3D projection of a Shadow Heartless appeared on the table. "I'm not as good as Master at this type of stuff, but this is the very basic form of a pureblood Heartless." she explained.

The pro heroes seemed to be surprised with the mini ant-like-creature walking around the table. It seemed to look around before sinking into a puddle and moving around again. The puddle retained its original shape a few seconds later. Another one of the ant-like creatures appeared, only this time it was taller and has a helmet with an emblem on the chest.

"Pureblood or Emblem, they're beings of darkness. They act entirely devoid of emotion, and so were named Heartless." Hikari watched the hologram Heartless jump around the table, looking left and right. "The Pureblood are natural Heartless, born from the darkness in people's hearts. Emblem on the other hand were originally created from a machine."

Their eyes widened in realization.

"You're saying these Heartless weren't just a gift, but they're actually manufactured in Gunkanjima?" Tsukauchi asked, swallowing the heavy lump in his throat.

Hikari gave a so-so gesture. "I don't know about that yet. There was one, but we destroyed the machine years ago. I guess whenever there's darkness in people's hearts, there would always be Heartless."

"Leonhart, are you saying that someone was experimenting with humans to create the Heartless?" Principal Nezu asked, finally voicing out his thoughts.

Hikari looked down to the glass of tea, staring at the Heartless beside it. "I don't want to make you worry, but I don't want to lie either." she sighed through her nose, waving her hand above the Heartless to make it disappear. "I was hoping I could deal with this without anyone finding out... Looks like fate has other plans, huh?" she gave them a loop-sided grin.

"Damn right." Aizawa clicked his tongue, giving a glare directed at the brunette.

She shrunk back a little, inching away to the left as All Might tried to calm the angry and frustrated teacher.

"I'm a bit more worried there might be something else aside from the Heartless." Hikari coughed, saying it rather quickly.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked, turning his head to look at her.

With another wave of her hand, a hologram of a white creature appeared.

"When a heart is consumed by darkness, it separates from the body and becomes a Heartless, right?" Hikari began and they nodded their head, showing her that they were following what she was saying. "A Heartless has no reason and attacks humans to steal their souls. But when a human with a strong heart becomes a Heartless... the shell left behind develops a will and acts on its own."

The white creature slithered around, wrapping itself around Tsukauchi's glass of tea.

"They're called the Nobodies."

"There were a group of Nobodies that has intellect and look like humans. They gathered together and controlled the Nobodies." Hikari decided to continue with her explanation. She snapped her fingers and the hologram disappeared. "But you don't have to worry about this group! We took care of them before they can do some real damage."

"And only with a keyblade, we could set the heart and body free from their forms of a Heartless and a Nobody." The wielder chooses to end her explanation. "The downside is they use it as a beacon to target wielders."

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a tired and irritated sigh. "For you to do these type of work... do you even have a license, Leonhart?" from the beginning till now, it seemed like she used her quirk to deal with matters that even pros find hard to do. But it does explain her above average skills.

Hikari opened her mouth and raised her finger, but decided to stop. "Well..." she trailed off, looking as guilty as ever. She averted her gaze a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "The keyblade is... not a quirk. It's something inherited from a master to their successor."

All Might stared at the brunette with shock.

"Does being dubbed as a Junior Hero count?" she tried.

Aizawa's eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

The brunette squeaked. "But it's the truth! Right, Mr. Tsukauchi?!" She turned to the detective for help.

Tsukauchi chuckled. It wasn't a lie. He didn't detect any lie about her being a 'Junior Hero'.

The erasure hero rubbed his temple. "You said there was something else that lead you to this, what was it?" He questioned, remembering the words from last night.

"I... need your help."

Aizawa wanted to say, _then why didn't you ask for help when the war happened_ , but decided to keep it to himself.

"Four days ago, someone came and said they knew of wielders. They were looking for me and the others" Hikari continued, lowering her gaze. She could tell they were holding their breath as she narrated. "They said they wanted to help change the public image of wielders."

"They wanted to recruit me."

All Might stared at her worriedly. "And you didn't tell us about this?"

"One of them has a quirk that forces the truth out of someone." Hikari replied with a frown. "Yesterday, just before going to UA, I met him again. This time with his boss."

"Young Leonhart—"

"Their whole ideal sounds suspicious, but they know something I don't. I didn't know who to turn to since the other wielders are already busy dealing with their own problems." Hikari tightened her left hand around her right. The truth. "I felt alone and I thought I had to figure it out by myself. That was when I decided to tell you guys after earning at least a bit of trust from the boss." She looked up from her hand with a determined look, fire burning in her eyes.

"That is right, Young Leonhart!" All Might buffed up, feeling touched by the girl's words and kind heart. "You're not alone. This time, we'll do this together!" He grinned.

"Although it's the right thing to tell us, it's still dangerous to involve you in this, Ms. Leonhart... regardless if you're dubbed a junior hero or not." Tsukauchi said, straightening his posture.

"There's the provisional license coming up, right?" Hikari brought up, making the adults in the room stare at her in surprise. "Please let me join the exam so I can help properly."

"We're less than a month away. I oppose, Leonhart." Aizawa shut down the brunette's idea. There was no doubt she could pass the exam, but to directly involve a student with a dangerous mission was something he couldn't do. The mission at Gunkanjima was a miscalculation. They never expected villains or the Heartless to be there. He didn't know who this person looking for her was—for all he knows, the person could be a dangerous villain.

"But—!"

"I _oppose_ , Leonhart." Aizawa emphasized, his tone and gaze stern.

The brunette sighed, giving a defeated look.

"The Provisional License Exam is held twice a year." Principal Nezu implied and Hikari looked at him in surprise, her eyes gleaming with hope while the others stare at the mouse with disbelief. "It might be too late to join for June, but I will consider signing the first years to earn their Provisional License in September."

Aizawa sighed. "Sir, you can't be serious..."

"Really?!" Hikari exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

Principal Nezu gave a nod. "But with such decision, there's a catch to it." He turned to face the brunette. "I will let you join the exam, but only _if_ you pass the first term's final exams."

The keyblade wielder grinned. "Definitely."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

UA, 16:00 PM

Hikari walked towards Class 1-A's dorm with a light heart. She finally told someone other than All Might about her identity. Although Aizawa disagreed to let her be involved, they all agreed to help her deal with the current situation between her and Chisaki in secret.

The brunette could already hear someone practicing from the distance she was at. As she came closer to the dorm, she saw her classmate, Midoriya. The boy was punching the air, practicing his punches she assumed. She saw him stop for a brief moment to take a look at his notes.

"I'm back." Hikari announced, revealing her presence to the boy.

The green-haired boy jumped in surprise. "Ah! Welcome back, Leonhart!" He shyly greeted the brunette, his cheeks turning bright red at being caught mid training. "How did the visa thing go?" He asked, standing up to his full height.

"Smoothly, thank goodness." Hikari grinned from ear to ear, a relieved look across her face.

"That's good to hear." Midoriya smiled in return, noticing the look on his classmate's face.

"How about you though? How's training?" The brunette asked.

Midoriya flushed bright red again, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm trying to figure out how to keep using my quirk without exceeding my limit." He admitted.

Hikari snapped her fingers. "Oh! You mean the new technique you used at the rescue training with All Might?" She remembered the race. Midoriya was moving around the field quiet easily, but because of a slip he lost the race. "I think that was pretty rad!"

"Th—Thank you!" Midoriya squeaked in embarrassment. "But trying to keep it at 5% is quite hard when you also have to focus on your surroundings as well..." he sighed in defeat. Mastering the full cowling was going to be harder than he thought since it required so much focus on two sides.

The wielder hummed in thought. "If you can already manage to think of 5% then why worry about keeping it steady?" She said, making the boy blink at her logic. She laughed at his expression. Her flowmotion doesn't work like Midoriya's quirk, but it was similar in terms of increased mobility. "I used Flowmotion every time to boost up my speed and mobility. Once I activated it, I just leave it like that until I want to stop so I can focus on my surroundings instead."

Midoriya held his notebook and pencil.

"What I'm trying to say...is to just go with the flow. I mean, you're a pretty hardcore dude. You can already think and know of a certain limit!" Hikari smiled, raising her finger. Midoriya on the other hand was trying his best not to faint at the compliments. "Focus on one thing at a time. If you think too much on different things at once you'll lose focus easily."

"That's true..." Midoriya mumbled under his breath, placing a hand on his chin. That time when he was using Full Cowling to look for Iida. He didn't worry about keeping it at 5%. He just wanted to find his friend—there was nothing in his mind besides that. "Got it." He took note of it in his book, making the girl sweat drop.

"How about getting used to it so it'll become an instinct? For now, just train to keep it at a certain limit for a minute or two." Hikari took a step closer. "You can do it! You're Midoriya." she laughed, patting the boy on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Leonhart!" Midoriya smiled brightly. "If you don't mind... could you tell me more about your Quirk? Do you have any other tips?" He inquired excitedly.

Hikari grinned.

They spend the rest of the afternoon training together.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The meeting ended by four in the afternoon.

Leonhart was excused first while the adults continued their discussion.

"Principal Nezu, sir, are you really going to let Young Leonhart and the others join the exam?" All Might asked. He was back in his skinny form, looking at the mouse with worry in his blue eyes. "It's still too soon. Even back in the days, UA only allow second year students to take the exam." He voiced his concerns.

The mouse hummed. "With the recent villain activities, it's for the best. I'm afraid there might be a time when we can't be there for our students—just like when we weren't there for Leonhart." He said grimly.

Aizawa exhaled deeply through his nose.

Tsukauchi nodded his head in agreement. "As much as I hate to see the youth involved... You're right."

The principal smiled. "Besides! Who said I was going to make it easy?"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: finally chapter 25! Thank you guys so much for your continuous support! it was a bit hard for me to write this chapter but I finally got through it! there are a few references I made from the official bnha novel! so please enjoy this chapter as well!

Jinx198: Thank you! It hapened after KH3

SnowAssassin217: He can be when he wants too! Hikari inherited her keyblade from Mickey. It was in a chapter in Forget Me Not. I was planning for someone to show up! Either a FF char or KH char! This story is after KH3

SwanGirl24: I'm not going to miss that chance haha

Null-Drei-Acht: Those are interesting, but i have a plan up my sleeves haha

MetalQueen: Yasss adorable broccoli boy! Of course, our broccoli boy suspects something—it Midoriya haha.

Ironman forever: yup!

7: he sure does.

DyingofFeels: he did lollll

CallofRanger13: I think so too! I think Yen Sid is a great character—I would really like to develop how Hikari trains as a wielder. From magic and how to wield the keyblade properly.

JaffaArchfiend: pffft lol who knows?

Gamelover41592: Thank you!

AmericanNidiot: who knows which KH or FF character I might pull next? Lol

* * *

Chapter 25  
Team Up

* * *

"It's almost time for summer vacation, but of course, it wouldn't make sense for you to rest the whole month." Aizawa said, during one morning in homeroom.

Two weeks passed since they learned the truth about Leonhart Hikari being a wielder. Secretly, the principal has taken drastic measures to upgrade their security. They weren't sure how many have caught wind of a wielder's existence within UA. Despite knowing from previous meetings, Hawks—the girl's mentor, wasn't informed of the confirmation.

At the same time, Detective Tsukauchi have also been going around on a one-man mission to investigate more about Chisaki's group. With very limited information and a very horribly drawn facial composite from Leonhart, they at least made progress to identify the men.

 _Nemoto Shin, 28 years old—former con artist. There were many cases of scams reported for the past years that were connected to the man. Finally, the man and his accomplices were caught in the act. Two years later, the man was released because of good behavior and undergo a year of probation._

 _Last but not the least, Chisaki Kai, 24 years old—adopted son of the yakuza group, Shie Hassaikai. Though the word yakuza was enough to alarm them, there hasn't been any recent criminal report about said yakuza group._

...as per what Detective Tsukauchi gathered.

Not much was known about the latter other than his connection with the Shie Hassaikai.

Aizawa sighed, his tired eyes gazing over his students' faces. "During summer vacation, we'll have a training camp in the woods."

The class cheered loudly.

"I freaking knew it!"

"Truth or dare~!"

" _Bathhouses_!"

"Firework."

"However," Aizawa's eyes glowed red for a moment as a warning and everyone quieted down. The students sat down properly, back straight and eyes focused on him. "Those who do not pass the final exam... will be in summer school hell."

The class went back to their rowdy self.

"Do your best, guys!"

"Girls, you have to ace it!"

The pro hero sighed when his students continued their loud discussion, talking about the activities they want to do during the camp. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with the cause of his current headaches. She gave a determined look, confident to pass the finals. After that, she returned to converse with her friends.

If Leonhart passed all marks, both for the written and practical tests, she'll be given permission as a first year to join the exam. The principal also considered to let all the first years join the exam if the circumstances fit.

While Aizawa disagreed for her to keep contact with Chisaki, Principal Nezu thought pulling her out of the case was even more dangerous. They came to a solution, that if Chisaki ever contacted her again, she would tell them immediately.

So far, each time Chisaki or Nemoto contacted her, they were just asking how she was. Some small talk to get to know each other.

Other than the seemingly harmless Chisaki, it somehow worried everyone how inactive the League of Villains are for the past weeks. Ever since the Nomu attack and Stain, there were zero cases reported involving the notorious villain group.

He knew there was more to Leonhart's story than what she told them. They wanted to know more—more of the girl's past. They could tell she has been through a lot, judging from how knowledgeable she is. She explained it to them calmly—easily avoiding any topics that would further question her story. Tsukauchi detected no lies, no lies at all.

She was honest with them and it bothered him.

It was ridiculous. Kingdom Hearts. Keyblades. The Princesses of Heart. Heartless. Nobodies. Darkness and Light. The Keyblade War.

It was indeed, facts.

How could such a thing happen under their noses?

The fact that Leonhart was willing to help and put herself in the frontline was bothering him.

Her willingness and selflessness to help others.

She reminded him of an old friend—going too much, too far.

 _They_ were quite similar.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lunch Rush Cafeteria was as busy as ever during the lunch period.

"I feel kinda bad for the guy." Shinsou commented before eating the rice. He took a piece of fried chicken from a separate place on his tray, taking a bite out of it. "His work seems to triple since we moved into the dorms." He continued after he finished the food in his mouth.

"Hmm," Hikari hummed in respond, glancing to her left to look at Lunch Rush. The lunch hero was busy going left and right to prepare the meals. Ever since the dorms, Lunch Rush not only has to prepare lunch, but he has to prepare breakfast and dinner as well. She swallowed the chewed food inside her mouth before replying to her friend's comment. "It seems tough... but at least he's very excited about it." She smiled when Lunch Rush gave a thumbs up out of the blue.

"I heard they're going to give extra credit if you decide to volunteer and help Lunch Rush in the kitchen during breakfast or dinner. You in?" The purple haired boy offered with a cheeky grin.

"Extra credit, huh?" Hikari gave a considering look, tempted to sign herself up for the extra credit. It didn't take her long to decide. "Nah! I like my sleep and free time. They're very important to me." She placed a hand on her chest, saying it rather dramatically.

Shinsou snorted. "Right, of course, how could I forget?"

The brunette could help if she wanted to—After all, she did help Remy run the restaurant a few times with her brother. The real reason why she declined was because there was already too much on her plate. Not only she has to deal with her current mission to look for the reports, she has to deal with Chisaki's group and act as a 'double agent' for the heroes—since they don't know the true motives behind Chisaki.

"But go on ahead if you want, just be sure to give me some extra dessert." Hikari leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear with a hand covering her mouth from the person on her right.

The purple-haired teen scoffed, "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. "It's going to be boring if I do it alone. I just wanted to volunteer because I want to see how bad you work in the kitchen." He snide with a smirk.

"Rude!" Hikari feign her gasp. She paused, dropping her expression. "Not exactly true... Who told you I was bad in the kitchen?" She gave him the stink eye.

Shinsou jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. Hikari leaned slightly to the side to look at the culprit. Her eye twitched when she saw who they were. Kaminari and Mineta.

"Among other things, I overheard them talking you mixed up the sugar and salt when baking with Satou." Shinsou sniggered behind his hand at the embarrassed look across his friend's face. She covered her face with her hands, avoiding eye contact with him. "Classic mistake. I expected something like that from someone as clumsy as you."

To pass time in the weekend, class 1-A, specifically the girls, asked Satou to teach them how to bake. Long short story, it ended as a bakeoff between the girls. Hikari, of course, secured her place in last because of the mix up. The presentation was top-class, but the taste—Bakugou spend the next fifteen minutes yelling at how stupid she was to mix up the two ingredients. With Remy, she hardly ever made any mistake when cooking or baking.

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was distracted, okay? _Distracted_." She defended with a pointed finger.

Shinsou gave an amused chuckle.

Hikari sighed and gave a smile soon after.

"It's almost the final exam for the first semester, huh?" Shinsou said, changing the topic.

Hikari groaned. "Ughh, time seems to fly so fast!" She huffed out, complaining how it was already June. "We're a month away from finals!"

It was almost three months since she started her life as the UA student 'Leonhart Hikari'. Her identity as 'Leonhart Hikari' was still on-going, even she was surprised she could keep up the act. She frequently visited other worlds to help maintain peace and balance—though it was getting harder to find a really good excuse and convince Aizawa that she was just visiting a very sick relative.

There was a teasing grin across Shinsou's lips. "Well? Have you been studying? Usually, you're the type of person to wait until the last minute."

The brunette gave a scoff. "For your information, I have been studying." She held her chin up, giving a proud look. Shinsou on the other hand gave a mixed look of surprise and astonishment. "When you have the right motivation, you'll ace anything!" she grinned, snapping her fingers.

The Provisional Hero License Exam.

Hikari sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly, you have so little faith in me. C'mon, we're best buddies here!"

"I underestimated you, Leonhart."

"You sure did!"

She got a chuckle as an answer.

The two quickly finished their meals when they noticed they were only ten minutes away from the next bell.

"Oh, yeah," Hikari placed her tray back to the return counter. She turned to look at the purple-haired boy, a big smile on her face. "Let's meet up at the third floor's gym for today's training." She said.

"Sure—"

"Be sure to be prepared mentally and physically~!" The brunette said in a sing-song voice, patting the teen's shoulder. She left him soon after, jogging out of the cafeteria.

Shinsou stood there, completely dumbfounded. "...what?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Took you long enough!"

Shinsou blinked owlishly. "What in the... What are you _wearing_?" He couldn't help but crack a smile as he stared at his friend's attire. She was wearing a matching Velcro vest and helmet with blue orbs stuck all over. He took out his phone, taking a few snaps to remember the moment. "You look _ridiculous_." He sniggered through the hand covering his mouth.

He thought of the worst possibilities when Leonhart said to prepare mentally and physically, a little payback after teasing her. Death training. Punching bags. Pull ups. Everything. But this? He was dying inside—out of laughter, of course.

"Haha, laugh all you want," Hikari laughed dryly, placing a hand on her hip. She took a few steps closer and placed something on Shinsou's head, surprising the boy. It was the same type of Velcro helmet she was wearing—minus the orbs. His purple hair was sticking out of each side with the middle part holding his fluffy hair down in place. It looked as if he was wearing a diaper on his head. "But you'll be wearing the same thing too." She grinned from ear to ear, taking her phone out as well to take pictures.

Shinsou gave her a slightly annoyed look.

The brunette clapped her hands. "Chop, chop! Gear up, Troll Face! We have a lot to do today!" She went back to the center of the gym, stepping onto the mat area.

Reluctantly, Shinsou wore the vest and helmet, complete with the red orbs.

"I... look ridiculous." Shinsou grumbled, glaring at the girl standing across from him.

"We both do, so suck it up!" Hikari said with a grin. She held a blue Styrofoam bat before tossing it to Shinsou who barely caught it. "How good are you at hitting things?" She asked, taking another blue bat from the floor.

The purple haired boy hummed, calculating the weight of the toy bat. "Random swings? Pretty good, I guess..." he mumbled.

"How about guarding?"

"Okay, I guess?"

Hikari nodded. "We're going to play a game!" She announced, earning a confused look from him. She twirled the bat around, swinging it like a baseball bat. "It's called Struggle, one of the games... my friend invented." She lied.

Struggle was a popular sport played throughout Twilight Town. Whenever Hikari visited the sunset town, Hayner would always challenge her to a duel—to which she always won because she has the upper hand. A match between Roxas and herself was always interesting to watch. The title champion of Struggle still belongs to Roxas since Hikari never really has any interest in stripping Roxas of his title.

"Struggle? Very creative..."

Hikari ignored the sarcastic tone. "The rules are simple. The two players battle with the foam bats to knock the Struggle Orbs off of each other. The winner is the player with the most orbs at the end of the one minute round." She explained.

Shinsou gave a nod. "Sounds simple enough..."

Hikari set the timer in her phone.

"Ready? Start!"

The purple-haired boy was taken by surprise when a foam bat hit the orb on his chest, knocking it off clean. He quickly raised his bat to block any of the incoming attacks.

When he saw an opening, he swung his bat sideways, but the girl was quick to evade the attack. She ducked down and slid behind him, knocking a few red orbs off of his backside. He turned around to swing his bat, though too slow in his movement. The brunette stepped back and flicked the bat upwards, hitting the orb on his helmet.

Shinsou grunted as he placed his arm over his head to protect the remaining orbs stuck on his head. He quickly retreated back, holding the foam bat tightly. Hikari didn't give him any time to recover as she dashed towards him, thrusting her bat forward. He sidestepped away just in time, but Hikari was quick to counter his attack.

She swung her bat at his head as he leaned himself back to avoid the hit. She knocked the orb off, just before he lost his footing.

 _Beep Beep_

"Nice Struggle." Hikari smiled when the minute was up. She straightened her posture and switched the hand that was holding the bat to her left. She offered her hand for Shinsou to take. "Not bad for a first timer."

Shinsou groaned as he took her hand. "Geez... You're not going easy on me, huh?" She pulled him up and he stood in a slouch, a hand in his pocket as the other rubbed the back of his neck.

The wielder laughed. "Not at all." She grinned from ear to ear, hitting the foam bat onto her open palm lightly. "I'm gonna give it all I got."

Shinsou glanced over to the orbs scattered across the room. Hikari managed to knock all of the red orbs off of his vest and helmet—even to the ones on his backside. She was quick on her feet and has a great reflex. Compared to him, he couldn't even hit a single orb off of her. It just proved the distance he has to close.

"I figure putting some games into the training would be fun." Hikari said as she gathered the red orbs into a box. "Struggle teaches you how to strike all the while how to defend what you have. It's pretty hard to move when you have all these orbs stuck to you. Not only you have to hit your opponent, but you also have to guard yourself." She implied, turning her head to look at the boy.

The purple-haired boy looked at the brunette with amazement in his eyes.

For someone as clumsy as her, it was amazing to hear her imply games into training.

It was as if she was a different person.

"I also want to teach you a bit of judo!" Hikari raised her thumb. "Or free-style combat... or Bun-fu! It's short for Bunny Kung Fu." She was referring to her bunny Spirit as she rocked on her heels, punching the air a few times.

Shinsou looked down. "Why are you so keen on training me anyway?" He asked, making the brunette stop from flexing. She tilted her head confusedly at him. He clicked his tongue when she didn't get what he was trying to say. "If I step up to the Hero Course, I could take your friend's seat or even yours. Don't you want to be a hero?" He took off his helmet, giving a frustrated sigh.

The boy didn't know why he was having these thoughts again. Hikari was always enthusiastic when training him to prep for whatever future transfer tests. He could tell she has no other intention than helping him succeed to get into the hero course. It was weird for him to find someone this helpful and selfless.

"This again?"

Two hands clasp themselves on each of his shoulders.

Hikari stood in front of him, a big smile on her face. "There's nothing wrong in helping, right? You're my friend, so of course I'll help you achieve your dreams!" She took a step back and kicked the foam bat into her hand. She placed it over her shoulder, tapping it a few times on her neck. Shinsou stared at her with raised eyebrows, blinking owlishly at her respond. "But this time, rather than just giving you my position, I want you to earn it fair and square."

The wielder remembered how Shinsou responded negatively to her when she just offered her spot to him before the Sports Festival. She didn't want to make the same mistake again. After her mission is complete, she would have to leave the City of Heroes and it wouldn't be fair to leave UA hanging with her seat in the hero course.

She was planning to give it to Shinsou from the start.

"I'm helping you train as a friend, but when the time comes for the test or whatever, you can bet that I'll be giving you all I got to keep my spot!" The brunette grinned, giving a short laugh. "So do your best, Shinsou! Go beyond, plus ultra!" She raised the foam bat, pointing it to the ceiling.

The purple-haired teen smiled, raising his own fist. "Plus ultra."

Hikari returned the smile. "So, you up for another round?" She asked as she offered the foam bat for Shinsou to take.

Shinsou took it with a smirk. "It's payback time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once again it was Midnight who stopped them from overworking themselves. To say the least, Shinsou was embarrassed to be seen in the Struggle gear by other than his training partner. The pro hero was interested and even watched a game before she told them to call it a day.

"Oh, Hikari! You're back rather late today, huh?" The voice of Uraraka greeted her the moment she walked through the entrance door. "We saved you dinner! come sit over here!" She added brightly, patting the empty seat next to her.

Hikari took off her shoes, putting it into the shoe locker and changed into the indoor slippers. She looked around, noticing there were only half of class A gathered in the dining room.

"It feels so quiet." Hikari commented as she sat on the chair, placing the bag on the floor beside her seat.

Uraraka nodded her head in agreement. "I know right?! It's like super quiet without everyone." She held the miso soup bowl with her right hand, her right pinky raised up to avoid activating her quirk.

It was a Friday Night and Hikari heard most of her classmates decided to have a nice dinner with their family. It was allowed by the school, as long as they were back before 9PM sharp.

"Ashido's the one who's always deciding what we do on a Friday Night." Sero added from the seat across from Uraraka. "Last week it was baking... The week before that are ghost stories." He shot a smirk towards Mineta's way.

The ones who were on their table were Uraraka, Sero, Shoji, and Hikari herself. The table next to them were Bakugou and Kirishima. Finally, Todoroki, Kouda, Mineta and Ojiro were sitting together. Satou was moving around in the kitchen, preparing something behind the counter. There was a total of only 11 students within the dorm.

Mineta slammed his hands on the table, pointing his finger accusingly. "Hey! It's not my fault your story's so spooky!" Kouda, who was sitting across from him, seemed to be startled by the sudden movement.

"It wasn't that scary." Shouji commented, one of his hands turning to a mouth with a smirk.

Hikari sniggered, lowering her chopstick as she decided to join in on the conversation. "I heard from Tokoyami that Mineta was almost on the verge of crying." She teased and looked over towards the purple-haired boy who seemed to tensed up in fury. "I'm glad I didn't join though... I can't handle scary stories."

"Hah! At least I man up and faced my fears!" Mineta puffed up his chest in pride, boasting his bravery.

"But it's not a manly thing when you tried to cling to the girls for your unmanly thoughts." Kirishima frowned, reprimanding Mineta of his actions. Because of how close they are, words spread rather quickly—especially if it's about local-perv Mineta doing bad deeds. One day, they hoped the little young man will learn his lesson. "But that day... it was something to remember."

"It was a total coincidence that there was a storm on that day too, huh?" Uraraka laughed in good memory. It was because of Tokoyami's spooky story that made everyone paranoid, thinking the 1-A dorm was haunted. It didn't help when Aizawa told them about the 7 Mysteries of UA. "In the end it was because of Hatsume's invention that caused the commotion." she giggled.

"Damn right it was that chick's fault!" Mineta shouted.

"Well, we wouldn't need it if you stop peeping on us." Hikari scoffed, giving a pointed look at the grape boy.

Todoroki hummed. "She's right."

Mineta gritted his teeth, sitting back down. "Tsk!" He clicked his tongue, looking away from that table.

Hikari went back to eat her dinner.

"But speaking of which... You guys have heard of the story from Gunkanjima, right?" Sero mentioned. He had finished his dinner minutes ago when they were recalling the ghost story events.

"Shut it, Soy Sauce Face!" Bakugou snapped his gaze to look at the black-haired teen. "Do you want us to write another apology essay?!" he yelled, but his voice sounded a little strained to hear another ghost story.

Mineta slapped his hands around his ears, blocking all the sound around his while singing 'lalala'. "Don't talk about it, Sero! I had enough spooky stories in one life time!"

Sero clasped his hands in front of his face. "Sorry, sorry! I just want to know if the rumors are real!" Everyone had heard of the ghost story of Gunkanjima. Of the ghost that lurks within the abandoned island. The news said it was one of the villains' doings, but could a villain really control ghosts?

Hikari smiled reassuringly. "There's no ghosts." _They're Heartless instead_ , was left unsaid. When she first saw the Heartless on Destiny Islands, she was terrified. She vowed to never let another world get swallowed by Darkness as long as she was around. "It was just the villains' doings. I'm glad we were teamed up with Hawks and Sir Nighteye! They were super OP!" She laughed, trying to change the dark mood.

The brunette sighed in relief when she managed to switch the topic.

"You were so lucky! I got to team up the devil herself!" Mineta wailed in dismay. He has been complaining about his internship with Mt. Lady, to which everyone ignored since all he ever done was complain about the pro hero. Mt. Lady was a rising pro here in the rankings. It was rumored that she teamed up with Kamui Woods, another rising pro hero.

"C'mon, Mt. Lady's so hard-working. She solved so many cases already." Hikari told the short boy, defending the pro hero.

"You don't understand, Leonhart! She was devil!"

Ojiro gave an awkward smile. "I guess we'll just have to work harder to get scouted by top pros, huh?" He replied, but his reply was ignored by the purple-haired boy. He turned to look at the blond sitting on another table. "But the other one who works for a top hero is Bakugou, right? You never told us your experience." He said politely.

"HAH?!" Bakugou glared at his classmate, who shrunk a little at the glare. "None of your business, Tails!" He scoffed, turning to look away.

Kirishima and Sero hid their grins behind their hands. "Oh yeah, that hair incident." The redhead mentioned, bringing up Bakugou's past.

"SHUT IT, SHITTY HAIR! YOU TOO, SOY SAUCE FACE!" Bakugou stood up, screaming on top of his lungs at his two classmates.

"But I think Best Jeanist's super cool!" Hikari beamed and Uraraka nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think we'll be given a makeover too?" The gravity girl asked curiously.

"I hope so!"

Bakugou was indeed fuming inside. He didn't know if the two girls were genuinely curious or if they were mocking him like the three losers were doing now. Kirishima, Sero and Mineta certainly have a dead wish.

That night, even though half of the students were absent, the dorm was filled with laughter and jokes.

It was times like this that make Hikari think she was a normal high school student.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

00:45, 1-A's Dorm

 _Bzzzt_

 _Bzzzt_

Hikari's eyes groggily opened when she felt her phone vibrating beside her head. She used her elbows to support her weight as she checked the incoming call. The screen was bright in contrast to her dark room. She was half asleep when the phone call came. It has been a tiring day for her and she just wanted to sleep.

' _Who could be calling at this hour?'_ She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She checked the caller's id and wondered for a moment. _'Mr. Chisaki?'_

"Hello?" Hikari answered the call, her voice a little hoarse from the sudden wake-up call.

" _Hikari, I'm glad you picked up."_ There was a note of urgency in Chisaki's voice. _"I apologize for calling at this time of hour, but it's an emergency."_

The brunette sat up, "Did something happen?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"One of my men haven't responded to my calls. There has been a report of Heartless sightings around the Warehouse by Toko Street." Overhaul calmly explained.

The man had just finished business with a rival yakuza group and was just returning home. They've planned the staged incident weeks ago—waiting for the perfect moment to call the wielder and put their place into action.

Overhaul continued, "I've sent him out on a mission a few hours ago and he hasn't reported back."

" _Heartless?!"_ there was a sudden rise of panic in the wielder's voice.

The young yakuza head hummed in amusement, tapping his gloved finger on the armrest. "Unfortunately, I'm a few hours away from town and can't go there myself. If it's possible—"

" _Don't worry! I'll find him!"_ The brunette didn't let him finish his sentence. She had already given her answer. It was her pure intention and big heart that led her to be easily tricked by his manipulation. _"What's his name? What does he look like? Just around the warehouse, right?"_ She bombarded the man with questions.

"Thank you," Overhaul said before he went down with the basics. The words left a bad after-taste in his mouth. He found no use of the words, but if it was to trick and win the wielder to side with the Shie Hassaikai... "His name is Kurono, my right-hand man. White hair, you can't miss him. And yes, just around the warehouse." He answered accordingly.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me!"

"I'm counting on you, Hikari."

The call ended soon after.

"Well, Kurono?" Overhaul leaned back on the seat, not even glancing to look at the man in white sitting in the backseat with him. The car stopped a block away from the Warehouse. "I've set up the stage. Why don't you put on a convincing act?"

Chronostasis took off his plague mask, pulling his hood down as well. "Whatever you say, Kai."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aizawa had just finished grading his students' exams when there was a phone call.

' _Who in their right mind will call at this hour?'_ The man visibly scowled when his phone kept buzzing. He had thought it was just someone mistakenly called his number, but after the second ring, he decided to answer the call. He noticed it was from Leonhart. "Yes, Leonhart?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling a tired sigh.

" _Mr. Chisaki just called."_ Leonhart said, straightly to the point.

Aizawa's hand twitched at the mention of the name. "What did he say?" he narrowed his eyes, suspicion in his tone. There was no way it was just for idle chatting like the past. It was past midnight for Pete's sake.

There were a few background noises. _"There's been Heartless sightings. He sent his men to investigate, but the guy hasn't return. So, he's sending me to check up on the guy."_

"Don't leave campus grounds without my permission." Aizawa's voice was strict and firm. There was no way he would let his student go out alone to deal with the matter. The whole thing sounded suspicious from the fact Chisaki called her so late at night. He quickly stood up, picking up his capture weapon and goggles on his desk. "Where are you now? You better be in your room or else—"

" _Chill! I am! I am! I'm just gearing up."_ The noises stopped and there was a sigh. _"I know we can't exactly trust Mr. Chisaki... but if it's about Heartless, I can't turn a blind eye on it especially when there's someone in trouble."_

 _There it was..._ Aizawa prepared his gears as well. "I know."

"We meet up at the gates. Five minutes. Don't be late."

For the first time in a long while, Leonhart wasn't late.

The brunette stood there, dressed in what he assumed as her second hero suit. It looked like a normal everyday wear, if it wasn't for the pouch strapped on her left leg.

"Where's the location?" Aizawa asked as he placed his goggles on.

"The Warehouse by Toko Street."

Aizawa clicked his tongue at the location. It was pretty far. "It'll take us around more than 40 minutes by foot." He turned back to take the car used by the teachers in UA.

"We can go there by flying." As soon as Aizawa turned his back, Leonhart summoned her Spirit. The bat one. It perched itself on her shoulder, squeaking happily. "Don't worry, Bat Bat can support more than you think." She reassured when she saw the doubtful look her teacher was giving.

"Do you have another flying Spirit?" Aizawa asked as the bat flew closer to him, going around him to hoover behind him.

Leonhart grinned. "I'll use Flow Motion."

The pro hero nodded.

"Let's move."

It was time to see how capable a keyblade wielder is.


End file.
